Parce que la vie continue
by 1001.Nuits
Summary: Elle lui avait promit...elle avait voulu l'aider...mais elle s'était trompée. A présent elle devait faire face à ceux dont elle connaissait le si triste avenir. Elle devait faire taire son coeur au profit de sa raison. Voila enfin le chapitre 39!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer : rien à moi (à part les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas) tout à JKR.**_

_**C'est ma première fic alors s'il vous plaît, si quelque chose ne va pas dites le moi…Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Il a mal…

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux roux dans un geste nerveux et croisa son regard.

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de cet océan émeraude qui reflétait une infinie tristesse. Il avait mal, tellement mal et Ginny ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait plus que douleur…

Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu, vivait des heures sombres depuis la mort de Sirius Black, son parrain. De toutes les épreuves, et elles étaient nombreuses (un peu trop au goût de Ginny), celle-là était sans nul doute la plus douloureuse.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le chaudron, Harry souffrait et Ginny souffrait de le voir souffrir…

Les temps étaient durs, chaque jour apportait son lot de morts, de blessés, de familles brisées…Le Seigneur des ténèbres semait la terreur partout où il passait, ses troupes étaient déchaînées, l'Ordre du Phénix plus actif que jamais, mené par Dumbledore, luttait sans relâche…Et le « survivant » souffrait, en silence, sans jamais se plaindre, cachant sa peine.

D'après Ginny le plus dur avait été de revenir au 12 Square Grimmault, sachant que Sirius n'y était plus et qu'il y avait vécut une sorte de torture permanente.

Depuis plus d'un mois, les Weasley, Hermione et Harry étaient revenus au quartier général de l'Ordre pour y passer le reste des vacances…Et cela faisait plus d'un mois que Harry masquait sa peine, plus d'un mois que tout le monde croyait à sa comédie…

Mais ce soir là, Ginny lu dans son regard vert la souffrance, la douleur et aussi la résignation. Harry n'avait plus d'espoir, il était simplement résigné à accomplir son destin. Il avait perdu sa source de vie, il avait perdu son _étoile_… Sirius était allé rejoindre ses parents, il l'avait abandonné.

C'est comme ça que Ginny interpréta ce regard.

Une idée incongrue lui traversa alors l'esprit...les yeuxde Harry étaient verts, d'un vert profond et rare…d'un vert qui ressemblait étrangement à ses yeux à _elle_...Ginny se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il était possible qu'elle ai un lien de parenté avec le Survivant…Elle chassa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue…Quel idiotie, non mais vraiment !

Elle se consentra sur ce fait plus qu'important: elle venait de comprendre Harry, le masque du Survivant s'était escompté, à présent il fallait l'aider à se relever, à accepter.

Ils étaient assis tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre, l'écho d'une dispute entre Ron et Hermione arrivait jusqu'à leur oreilles, les va-et-vient des membres de l'Ordre également, et eux étaient là à se regarder, juste se regarder…

Ginny par une sorte d'instinct dont elle ne sesavait pas dotée,se leva et sans une parole serra Harry dans ses bras, plus fort que personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Alors il pleura, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps, soulageant sa peine.

_« Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux Harry, je te promets… » _

Et comme pour sceller cette promesse, Ginny mêla ses larmes à celles du survivant.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce début vous plaît...toute remarque est accéptée, alors laissez une review!**_

_**Eléonore**_


	2. etrange

**Petite précision** : Dans ma fic Ginny a les yeux verts et ne sortira pas avec Harry, mais avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemble…

Ce chapitre est là pour installer les choses à venir.

Comme je suis toute nouvelle sur fanfiction, si vous pouviez m'aider en m'expliquant quelques petits détails…Merci d'avance.

Chapitre 2 : Etrange

Après ce soir là, rien ne fut plus pareil dans les relations entre Harry et Ginny.

Elle était devenue la confidente, celle qui le rassurait, sans jamais prendre la place de Ron ou d'Hermione. Elle savait trouver les mots, comme elle savait se taire.

Elle l'avait laissé pleurer, et quand elle avait jugé qu'il était temps elle l'avait incité à se confier. Ginny avait alors découvert de bien noires pensées.

Harry n'était qu'une pâle réplique de lui-même, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer avant ? Comment les autres, ses meilleurs amis ne l'avaient pas remarqué ?

Ce soir là Harry alla très loin dans ses révélations, il lui énonça, en la faisait jurer de ne rien dire à personne, l'intégralité de la prophétie.

Une amitié sans faille s'établit entre eux.

**_Plus tard _**

Il n'arrêtait pas de la scruter depuis son retour, ses yeux couleur miel la fixaient comme pour tenter de mémoriser chaque trait de son visage.

Ginny soupira, excédée, soit son imagination lui jouait des tours soit le professeur Lupin avait un comportement vraiment étrange avec elle. Il était rentré de mission aux aurores le même matin, de grosses cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux où l'on lisait aisément une grande lassitude, de nouvelles mèches blanches apparaissaient dans sa chevelure.

« -Tout va bien professeur ? Finit-elle par demander.

Oui bien sur Ginerva, dit-il en se reprenant. »

Mais le même manège continua tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Le trio se trouvait à l'étage et Ginny n'osait pas déranger un moment de complicité entre Harry et ses deux amis, aussi s'était-elle installé dans la cuisine et expérimentait-elle une nouvelle recette de fondants au chocolat, sa mère tricotait dans un coin, et le professeur Lupin la _fixait_.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la regardait ainsi ?

C'était vrai que depuis la mort de Sirius, il n'était pas vraiment le seul à avoir un comportement assez _étrange _avec elle, il y avait à peine deux jours Ginny avait surpris les professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagall entrain de la scruter et de chuchoter elle ne savait quoi dans son dos…

« C'est n'importe quoi Ginny reprends toi, de quoi voudrais tu qu'ils parlent, hein ? » Pensa-t-elle avec force.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander conseille à sa mère, son père entra dans la cuisine avec une mine indéchiffrable, il était pourtant très tôt, or en ces temps obscures son père ne rentrait _jamais_ tôt, il s'était passé quelque chose. Un pli d'inquiétude déforma le front de Ginny.

« -Molly il nous faut parler…, fit son père sans détour.

Alors que sa mère se levait pour aller dans une autre pièce, Arthur lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et appela plutôt le reste de la famille.

Intrigué Ron fit son apparition suivit de Harry et d'Hermione qui sur un signe de Lupin voulurent sortir mais Arthur jugea qu'ils pouvaient rester.

Le silence s'établit. Puis plusieurs « POP » sonores raisonnèrent, Fred, Georges, Bill et Charlie (qui était rentré de Roumanie) apparurent de nulle part, apparemment inquiets.

« Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Dumbledore, et un hibou de P…Percy, dit Arthur en s'asseyant avec lassitude. Je me dois de vous annoncer que Percy a rejoint l'Ordre et que par conséquent il est invité à venir _ici _dès ce soir pour assister à une réunion. »

Il avait débité ça d'un ton morne, avant de scruter la réaction de sa famille. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Hors de question que je le revoit ! Siffla Fred vivement approuvé par Georges

-C'est délicat, murmura Bill, et c'est surtout un peu…

-Précipité, proposa Charlie mal à l'aise. »

Le silence s'abattit. Ginny était tout simplement muette de stupéfaction.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui convenait de faire ou pas, son seul geste fut de continuer à cuisiner les fondants machinalement, tout en réfléchissant. Elle entendit vaguement sa mère dire quelque chose comme « …qu'on attende ce soir pour se prononcer… » avec un reniflement dû à l'émotion.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Ginny n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, elle avait même oublié le comportement étrange de Lupin et des autres. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans un mélange confus, entre une certaine joie de retrouver son frère et une grande répugnance due justement à cette retrouvaille, elle se souvenait encore des insultes blessantes que Percy avait proférées à l'encontre de ses parents, mais une partie d'elle lui disait qu'il avait peut-être changé…

Lorsqu'on sonna, la tension était palpable dans la maison.

Percy fit son entrée, il était très mince, de grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux, ses cheveux roux étaient ternes et tout son être exprimait la fatigue.

Les non-Weasley restaient à l'écart pour ne pas déranger, soucieux d'être discrets.

Chez les Weasley par contre les regards hostiles fusaient.

« Je sais que vous ne me pardonnerez pas facilement ou peut être pas du tout, dit Percy sans détour regardant un à un les membres de sa famille, mais je tenais vraiment à venir pour vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur puis à repartir en évitant de vous faire du mal à nouveau.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai finit par comprendre peut-être trop tard que ce qui comptait vraiment c'était ma famille, que la réussite parait dérisoire face au bonheur que vous pouvez m'accorder. J'ai vécut près d'un an seul et il me manquait ce quelque chose qui fait qu'on a envie de sourire le matin, ce quelque chose qui fait qu'on _veut_ se lever le matin…

Alors quand Dumbledore m'a contacter j'ai tout de suite dit oui parce que vous me manquiez, vraiment beaucoup, sa voix se fit tremblotante, je suis tellement tellement désolé… »

Il s'était tu. De nouveau le silence envahissait la pièce. Ce n'était plus la même personne qui se trouvait devant eux. Ou était passé le petit prétentieux ?

Ginny le regarda longuement, croisa son regard et jugea de sa sincérité, il ne mentait pas, elle le sentait.

Alors elle s'approcha de lui et sous le regard de tout les autres elle lui administra un coup de poing magistral.

Percy tomba à la renverse, du sang coulant le long de sa joue, il était surpris mais ne fit rien pour se défendre ou même montrer son indignation.

Trop choqués pour parler, les autres restèrent silencieux, seuls Fred et Georges émirent des grognements semblables à des félicitations.

Puis Ginny se pencha et tendit une main à Percy resté alors à terre, il la prit un peu déboussolé, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Elle le regarda et les larmes aux yeux le serra dans ses bras en murmurant :

« Bienvenue chez toi Percy ».

Il fallut un peu plus de temps pour que les autres, en particulier les jumeaux, parviennent à pardonner Percy. Ce qui accéléra les choses fut le fait qu'il alla le même soir s'excuser auprès de Harry.

« C'est oublié, avait dit ce dernier. »

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la réconciliation du clan Weasley était le premier sujet de discussion, jusqu'au moment où une attaque de mangemorts fit plus de bruit que les autres…

_« Vingt morts, quarante blessés, c'est le bilan d'une attaque de Vous-savez-qui lors d'une réunion sorcier-moldu organisée par le ministère, trois aurors dans l'exercice de leur fonction ont trouvé la mort suite à de violentes tortures…Les partisans du Lord se déchaînent…La sécurité remise en question… » _

Inquiète Ginny avait tout de suite demandé des nouvelles de Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey et des autres, personnes heureusement n'avait été touché, enfin si on oubliait le fait que cinq membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient actuellement à Saint Mangouste…

Bizarrement, c'était Lupin qui paraissait profondément touché, il se sentait coupable pour une raison qui restait obscure à Ginny…après tout il n'y était pour rien…

« C'est parce que Voldemort a eut recourt à des loups garous pour ce raid, ils ont été particulièrement sanguinaires, et tu sais bien le professeur Lupin se sent responsable dès qu'on parle de Lycanthropie… » explique Hermione, le soir même de l'attaque alors qu'ils (Ginny, Ron Harry et elle) s'étaient réunis dans la chambre des garçons.

« Mais c'est stupide, il _n'était pas_ avec eux, alors… » Fit Ron excédé

« C'est plus compliqué que ça Ron, c'est un sentiment humain même s'il parait… » Répliqua Hermione

« Tu sais toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, n'est ce pas ? »

S'en suivirent une dispute et un claquement de porte.

Chose on ne peut plus naturelle au Square Grimmault.

Ginny, elle, se sentait mal à l'aise, malgré son étrange comportement, elle aimait beaucoup Lupin et le voir comme ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle se retourna pour en parler à Harry, mais celui-ci semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, déconnecté de la réalité comme ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Bien sur, il ne le montrait jamais aux autres, mais c'était différent avec Ginny, et elle, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus sans pouvoir rien faire.

« Je tiendrais ma promesse » fit-elle sans même qu'il ne l'entende.

D'un pas lent elle était descendu à la cuisine où sa mère l'appelait, perdu dans ses pensées elle avait mis la table, chose qui n'était pas facile au quartier général puisqu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir combien il y aurait de convives…

« Ginerva je te parle ! s'exclama Molly

-Désolée maman tu disais ?

-Appelle les autres, les membres de l'Ordre ne vont pas tarder…

-Oui, j'y vais. »

Après s'être exécuté, elle avait croisé Lupin, qui passa à coté d'elle sans la voir.

« Professeur, professeur, appela-t-elle

-Oui, je…, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Ginny. »

Elle l'observa, il semblait si fatigué, si lasse, si triste…Et elle le comprenait, c'était le dernier rescapé des fameux « maraudeurs », il était celui qui les avait vu mourir, et il en souffrait, c'était indéniable. Mû par un instinct naturel, elle lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« -Ce n'est pas votre faute professeur et ça ne le sera jamais. Ni cette attaque, ni…tout le reste, ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous devez aller de l'avant, ne pas vous retournez, continuer pour _eux._ »

Tout en disant cela, elle ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, et ses mains tripotaient un collier qu'elle possédait depuis toujours semblait-il, c'était une chaîne en or dont le pendentif, également en or, représentait un cerf dont les bois étaient ornés de fleurs de lys et les yeux remplacés par deux émeraudes vertes.

Lupin ne dit rien, il la fixa, ou plutôt il fixa son collier, il avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Si vous saviez…, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque,…vous me faites penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y longtemps, la mère de Harry tenait les mêmes propos, elle… »Mais il n'acheva jamais sa phrase, au grand damne de Ginny, il baissa la tête en murmurant qu'il la rejoindrait dans la cuisine, puis s'en alla.

Ce qui l'avait interrompu, c'était l'arrivée de Bill, qui avait entendu la phrase de Lupin, il dit d'un ton badin :

« Moi je l'ai déjà vu, Mme Potter.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui c'était sur le chemin de traverse, il y a vraiment longtemps, à l'époque Charlie et moi on l'avait surnommé la « jolie dame », parce qu'elle était très belle et qu'elle nous avait offert des glaces…il eut un sourire…c'est un beau souvenir, mais je ne rappelle plus vraiment des détails, je sais juste qu'elle n'était pas encore Mme Potter et que maman nous a passé un sacré savons ce jour-là… »

Un grand bruit parvint à leurs oreilles, suivit d'un « Par pitié Tonks ! »

Ca vous a plu ? Ou pas ? Dans les deux cas une petite review s'il vous plaît, c'est toujours instructif…lol

Eleonore-dem


	3. Solution

**Petite précision** : On m'a conseillé de mettre un rating T au cas où…alors ne vous étonnez pas du changement !

_Un grand merci à Pottera, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !_

**Chapitre3 : Solution**

« Ginny par pitié dépêches toi, on va être en retard et ta mère va encore, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Dit Hermione qui essayait en vain de faire entrer Pattenrond dans son panier.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » Lança Ginny.

C'était le jour de la rentrée, après deux mois à entendre les différentes insultes du portrait de Mme Black, après deux mois où les attaques de l'ennemie s'étaient succédées, après deux mois où Lupin, McGonagall et Rogue l'avaient suivit du regard en pensant qu'elle n'y voyait que du feu, Ginny quittait le 12 square Grimmault pour retourner (enfin !) à Poudlard, la très prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.

Le comportement de ses trois (anciens pour Lupin) professeurs, avait beaucoup perturbé Ginny, elle avait même surprit un bout conversation, qui avait instauré le doute en elle :

« Elle ne doit pas savoir ! disait McGonagall.

-Mais elle a le droit de savoir et de prendre _sa _décision…, commença Lupin.

-Il n'en est pas question, son choix elle l'a déjà fait, et elle nous a bien défendu d'interférer dans ce qui allait se passer ! Grogna Rogue.

-Oui bien sur, toi pour ton intérêt tu ferais tout n'est ce pas ? Tu la martyrises depuis quatre ans…

-Je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à…, répliqua Rogue.

-Ca suffit, coupa Mcgonagall, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de cela, si vous avez un désaccord, allez voir Dumbledore, sinon taisez vous ! Imaginez qu'_elle_ nous entende ? »

A ce moment précis, des pas avaient retenti derrière elle, Ginny avait du entrer dans la pièce où se trouvaient les autres.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçut de sa présence, ils avaient blêmit, pâlit et s'étaient regardés avec consternation.

« Bonsoir, professeurs, je voulais juste…

Ginny qu'est ce que tu fais là par Merlin ! Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir et … »

Elle s'en était sorti de justesse, mais la réaction de Lupin, Rogue et McGonagall lui avait mit en tête l'idée totalement incongrue qu'ils parlaient de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ou peut-être même qu'ils parlaient d'_elle_ tout simplement…

« Vraiment n'importe quoi Ginny, c'était juste quelque chose de top secret concernant l'Ordre ! » Pensa-t-elle avec véhémence.

Mais tout de même, certains éléments étaient troublants, comme le fait que Rogue se montre plus _gentil _(il ne lui disait plus de sarcasmes) avec elle qu'avec les autres…il ne fallait pas y penser! Son imagination lui jouait certainement des tours, elle irait voir Mme Pomfresh…

« Hermione ! Ginny ! »

La voix de Molly raisonnait dans toute la maison, ça y était ils étaient en retard !

Les insultes de Mme Black se mêlèrent bientôt au tumulte causé par leur départ en catastrophe, mais une fois dehors, Ginny s'arrêta et inspira l'air frais…ce qui lui valut des remontrances de la part de Maugrey (« on ne s'arrête pas ! On reste groupé ! »).

Dans son ensemble, le trajet jusqu'à la gare fut calme et sans turbulences, si on oubliait bien sur les différentes pitreries de Fred et Georges…

Sur le quai, chacun eut le droit à deux ou trois étreintes de la part de Molly, à différents conseils de la part de Maugrey, et à une grande claque dans le dos de la part des jumeaux pour Ron.

Un fait étrange vint cependant troubler ce départ aussi précipité qu'il soit…

Lupin avait prit Ginny un peu à l'écart et lui avait dit d'une voix rauque, pleine d'une émotion contenue :

« Fiez-vous à votre instinct Ginny, et n'oubliez pas…le train siffla…Adieu ! »

Ginny s'était précipitée à bord du Poudlard Express et s'était retournée pour voir Lupin essuyer une unique larme.

Elle avait cherché un compartiment libre, avant de se rappeler que Harry se trouvait certainement seul puisque Ron et Hermione faisaient leur devoir de préfets.

Lorsqu'elle le trouva, il était accompagné de Neville et Luna et arborait ce faux sourire auquel tout le monde sans exception croyait et que Ginny exécrait au plus haut point.

« Passé de bonnes vacances ? » lança-t-elle sans grande énergie tout en scrutant Harry pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle était déçue de voir qu'à nouveau il allait mal, elle l'avait écouté, elle l'avait conseillé et il avait parut mieux, seulement ce n'était encore une fois qu'une simple façade rien de plus. Que faire ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle souffrait de le voir ainsi.

Ginny écouta à peine la discussion menée dans son compartiment, elle était bien assez préoccupée par ce qu'avait dit Lupin.

Le début était assez clair, ce n'était qu'un conseil parmi tant d'autres, non ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'était le « Adieu » pas « Au revoir » ou « A bientôt », non « Adieu ».

Pourquoi ? Et que signifiait cette larme versée ? Ils allaient se revoir alors pourquoi pleurer ? Et puis Lupin n'était pas vraiment le genre à pleurer ainsi, il était réservé surtout devant ceux qu'il connaissait peu, or c'était le cas de Ginny…

« On ferait mieux d'enfiler nos robes… »

Ron et Hermione étaient revenus après avoir rempli leur devoir de préfets, pestant contre Malefoy et sa clique. Les heures étaient passées et Poudlard se dessinait à l'horizon.

« Ginny tu es sure que ca va tu es bien silencieuse. » Fit Hermione.

« Oui, heu…c'est juste que je réfléchissais à…mes BUSES ! »

« Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter… » S'en suivit un long discours sur les BUSES, et plusieurs regards noirs de la part de Ron et Harry qui haïssaient le sujet, et de Neville qui s'était fait remonté les bretelles quelques minutes plus tôt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« …enfin accueillons de nouveau parmi nous le professeur Slughorn, qui a bien voulu reprendre son poste de Maître des potions, et applaudissez avec moi le professeur Rogue qui se voit obtenir le poste de Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal… »

Les mots avaient retenti comme une sentence de mort.

Rogue professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, c'était un cauchemar, c'était impossible Dumbledore ne _pouvait_ pas leur faire ça !

Aux mines consternées de ses camarades, Ginny en déduit que c'était la réalité, pour son plus grand malheur.

Les Serpentard avaient vivement approuvés, pour une fois…

Ginny observa Harry soudain inquiète, une lueur de haine pure et profonde brillait au fond de ses yeux…Parmi toutes les confidences qu'il lui avait faite durant l'été celle-là avait particulièrement attiré l'attention de Ginny, Harry éprouvait une telle rancœur à l'égard de Rogue ! C'en était presque effrayant !

L'année promettait d'être disons, _spéciale_…

Le premier cours de la journée était Potion, Ginny serait la première à découvrir ce fameux Slughorn…serait-il pire que Rogue ? Là était la question !

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le cachot, Ginny n'éprouva pas cette répugnance habituelle, non l'endroit semblait un peu plus chaleureux qu'à l'ordinaire, Slughorn ne devait pas être si méchant finalement…

Elle avait vu juste, puisqu'en sortant de deux heures de potion intensives, Ginny était très satisfaite, elle avait excellé, le professeur, à son grand étonnement, lui avait accordé près de vingt points, chose très rare en potion…

Elle s'était découvert un don pour cette matière, don qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné en restant sous l'enseignement de Rogue, bien sur elle avait toujours eu d'assez bonnes notes comparés aux autres mais tout de même…A présent Ginny voyait les potions sous un autre jour, c'était comme faire la cuisine, or Ginny _adorait_ cuisiner !

Le seul point noir si l'on pouvait dire était le comportement de Slughorn, il était indéniable que ce dernier avait des chouchous, surtout parmi les personnes célèbres ou connaissant des célébrités, et que sans l'avoir voulu Ginny en faisait partie…

« Alors ? »

C'était l'heure du déjeuné, et Hermione avait attendu Ginny impatiemment pour savoir quel genre de professeur était Slughorn.

« Il est plutôt partial ou pas, il aime s'en prendre aux enfants de moldus comme Rogue ou…

Stop, Hermione laisse là respirer un peu, fit Ron tout en se retournant pour connaître la réponse.

Il est mieux que Rogue, pas parfait, mais mieux simplement, il est un peu partial surtout avec les personnes connues…Elle regarda Harry, il allait forcement être un chouchou de Slughorn.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas porté grand intérêt à la discussion, il mangeait en silence, Ginny vit Ron et Hermione échanger un regard.

Peut-être avaient-ils enfin compris que Harry allait mal…

« Je vais être en retard pour le cours de Rogue » lança Ginny.

Elle reçut des regards compatissants de la part de ses camarades.

Elle courut à une vitesse folle, pour le premier jour être en retard ; Rogue allait s'en donner à coeur joie…

Essoufflée, elle arriva devant la porte, et avec une grande appréhension toqua.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, dans un grincement indescriptible, à faire froid dans le dos.

« Excusez mon retard, j'étais…

Asseyez vous ! Aboya Rogue. »

« C'est tout, pensa Ginny en obéissant, pas une de ces éternelles moqueries, pas de points en moins…Rogue serait-il devenu plus agréable avec les Griffondor ? »

« Crivey, rangez moi ça toute suite ! Hurla Rogue avec hargne. Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor… »

Non, Rogue n'était pas devenu aimable avec les Griffondor, seulement avec Ginny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plus les mois passaient, plus le froid grandissait aux alentours du château, décembre était déjà là, apportant de grandes chutes de neige.

Après le premier jour de la rentrée, une routine s'était établit, les cours, les devoirs, les échos d'attaques, les devoirs, l'absence de temps libres…

Ginny était surchargée, étant en cinquième année, elle recevait un travail monstre de la part de tous les professeurs et ne trouvait pas beaucoup de temps libre pour s'amuser.

Son seul divertissement était le Quidditch, Harry, devenu capitaine, l'avait prise en tant que poursuiveuse, et elle en était particulièrement heureuse, elle adorait ce sport.

Comme elle l'avait plus ou moins deviné, elle était devenue un chouchou de Slughorn, qui l'avait invité à plusieurs reprises dans ce qu'il avait appelé le « club de Slug ». Ginny s'y était rendue une ou deux fois, et avait finit par trouvé n'importe quel prétexte pour ne plus y aller…

Elle n'avait toujours pas élucidé le mystère du comportement de McGonagall, Lupin et Rogue, et s'en préoccupait de moins en moins en se convaincant que c'était quelque chose qui ne la concernait _absolument_ pas.

Pourtant, l'amabilité de Rogue subsistait, ce n'était pas le genre à lui donner des points ou à la complimenter, non il se contentait de ne plus lui faire de remarques, et de lui jeter de furtifs coup d'œil, et comme pour Lupin, Ginny avait l'impression qu'il voulait mémoriser le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre trait de son visage. Ce qui était en soit peu probable, mais quand même le doute restait…

« Ginny, il faut que je te parle… »

Elle s'était installée à la bibliothèque, où elle passait de plus en plus de temps, pour finir un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement difficile.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a…Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle !

C'est juste, elle s'assit en face de Ginny et se penche pour éviter les remontrances de Mme Pince la bibliothécaire, il faut qu'on ait une conversation sérieuse au sujet de Harry.

D'accord mais pas ici, fit Ginny devenue inquiète »

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à accorder à Harry depuis leur retour à Poudlard, elle trouvait toujours quelques minutes par-ci, par-là mais elle savait que c'était insuffisant.

Harry allait de plus en plus mal, des cernes d'une longueur extrême ornaient ses pourtant si beaux yeux, et une lueur indéchiffrable ne le quittait plus. Il suivait depuis quelques mois des cours particuliers avec Dumbledore, Ginny ne savait rien de leur contenu, mais elle voyait que Harry en était épuisé.

Ron et Hermione étaient là pour le soutenir, Ginny avait finit par comprendre, qu'eux même avait découvert l'état de Harry et qu'il leur avait parlé de la prophétie, ils avaient été long à la détente…

« Ginny, il faut que tu lui parles, commença Hermione. Il est de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même, il nous parle très peu, on est inquiets.

Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je suis la meilleure pour lui parler, c'est vous ses meilleures amis non ? Dit Ginny, ce n'était pas méchant, mais juste une remarque.

Oh Gin ! Tu sais bien que tu as une relation spéciale avec Harry…

Je ne sors pas avec lui alors ne me…

Je sais ! Seulement, en ce moment il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il sourit, qu'il pense à autre chose, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais il a refusé de venir au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël.

Quoi !

Oui, on ne sait plus quoi faire, ses réunions avec Dumbledore sont plus fréquentes, il ne pense qu'à l'accomplissement de sa tâche et à rien d'autre. Je te jure Gin on a tout essayé, même d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler, rien à faire…

Je…je vais essayer mais je ne garantis rien, après tout je suis juste…

Tu es bien plus que tu ne le crois, fit Hermione mystérieusement. »

Le soir même, Ginny attendait Harry dans la salle commune, il était tard, et il n'était toujours pas rentré de son cours.

Ginny soupira. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que son état était devenu si…un nouveau soupir, elle ne tenait pas sa promesse, mais elle allait y remédier.

Elle avait toujours ressenti un grand besoin de protéger Harry, de tout faire pour qu'il aille bien, de faire en sorte qu'il sourit, qu'il rie, qu'il soit heureux tout simplement.

Au début elle avait pris ça pour de l'amour, mais finalement elle avait compris que oui c'était de l'amour, mais pas comme son père aimait sa mère, plutôt comme elle-même aimait Ron ou Bill, si ce n'est plus. Quand Harry avait mal, elle aussi, quand il était heureux, elle aussi.

Le portrait pivota, et un Harry épuisé entra sans même s'apercevoir de la présence de Ginny.

« Alors, tu n'as pas assez de temps pour me dire un simple « bonsoir »… »

Harry sursauta.

« Gin qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout, il est plus de minuit

Je sais, je t'attendais, viens là.

Tu m'attendais ? Pourquoi ?

Apparemment, tu estimes que ma famille n'est pas assez bien pour toi, puisque tu refuses catégoriquement de venir passer Noël avec nous…

Ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout, juste je ne veux plus vous déranger quand vous êtes en famille et… »

Harry s'arrêta devant le froncement de sourcils de Ginny.

« Harry James Potter, gronda-t-elle, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et viens me dire la vraie raison de ton refus !

Harry eu un petit sourire, elle lui parait comme une mère à son enfant, sauf que lui il n'avait pas de mère.

-Gin s'il te plaît ne complique pas les choses…

- Je croyais que j'étais ton amie, Harry…

- Tu l'es !

- Alors pourquoi tu refuses de te confier à moi ? »

Harry la regarda longuement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment, elle soutint son regard et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta.

« - Je n'en peux plus, Gin. Je…j'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes que j'aime son destinée à mourir, et je me rends compte que je n'ai rien, que je suis seul face à mon destin, à quoi bon continuer…je suis seul et personne ne peut m'aider tu comprends…vous êtes une famille unie et vous ne méritez pas que l'on vous dérange, que l'on vous mettes en danger…je vous aime trop pour qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… »

Il continua à débiter ses sombres pensées durant plusieurs minutes, le cœur de Ginny se serrant chaque seconde un peu plus. Sans plus attendre, elle lui dit un « Ca suffit ! » et le serra dans ses bras où il déversa des larmes contenues depuis une éternité semblait-il.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Tu n'es et tu ne serra _jamais_ seul, tu m'entends ? Tu crois ne pas avoir de famille ? Tu te trompes ! Lourdement ! Nous sommes ta famille, nous t'aimons plus que tout, tu es un membre à part entière de notre famille ! Tu crois ne rien avoir ? Là encore tu te trompes ! Tu as une famille et des amis qui seront là pour te soutenir quoiqu'il arrive ! Tu crois nous avoir mis tous en danger ! Une fois de plus tu te trompes ! Nous étions tous en danger bien avant de te connaître, n'as-tu pas vu notre horloge ? Et tu crois vraiment que nous te laisserons seul face à ton destin, mais Harry réveille toi, jamais ça ne serra le cas !

Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir Ron dès demain et de lui dire que tu viens au Terrier avec nous, tu vas me faire le plaisir de penser moins à la prophétie et plus à ta vie, et enfin tu vas me sécher ces larmes qui me brise le cœur ! »

Parmi ses larmes Harry eut un sourire, Ginny pouvait parler, elle-même avait de nombreuses larmes qui sillonnaient son visage. Mais il se sentait mieux, cette fille avait un don pour qu'il se sente bien. Il irait voir Ron…mais ne se détacherai pas de la prophétie…

Ginny le comprit dans son regard, elle eut tellement mal, pourquoi cela devait tomber sur Harry ?

Il s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Ginny, elle lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit.

Il semblait si paisible, si tranquille, sans soucis, sans plis d'inquiétude.

Ginny tripotait d'un geste machinal son collier, elle le faisait souvent, elle avait l'impression qu'il dégageait une sorte de chaleur réconfortante.

Elle réfléchissait, que faire ? Que faire pour que Harry se sente mieux, pour que la douleur disparaisse de son regard remplacer par une étincelle de bonheur…un peu comme avant, avant que Sirius ne meure…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain, par une Hermione toute souriante, qui la regardait avec malice.

« Il n'a jamais semblé aussi paisible que dans tes bras… »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, combien de fois avait-elle dit à Hermione qu'elle n'aimait pas Harry de cette manière là…Mais le regard d'Hermione disait autre chose que Ginny ne saisissait pas…

« Harry réveilles toi avant que tout le monde nous voit ! »

« Hum encore deux minutes »

« Harry James Potter lèves toi et tout de suite sans discuter ! »

Harry se leva en sursaut avant de rire accompagné de Ginny.

« S'il pouvait se réveiller comme ça avec moi » Marmonna Ron en descendant les escaliers du dortoir.

Les rires redoublèrent, cela faisait si longtemps que l'humeur n'avait pas été légère.

La journée se passa dans le même contexte, surtout que Harry avait fait par à Ron et Hermione de son envie d'aller au Terrier pour les vacances dans deux jours.

Seulement, l'humeur maussade revint dès le lendemain, avec l'annonce d'une attaque de mangemorts dans le sud, une famille entière décimée.

Harry avait retrouvé sa lueur dangereuse, et Ginny avait du mal à contenir ses larmes.

Par Merlin ! Mais que devait-elle faire pour que tout cela cesse ?

Au dîner, un hibou s'était posé devant Hannah Abbot, elle était sortit précipitamment et on ne l'avait pas revu de la soirée. Harry avait arboré une mine déterminée, presque résignée.

Ginny avait baissé les yeux, pour cacher ses pleurs, en les relevant elle avait senti le regard de Rogue posé sur elle, et elle avait croisé son regard, lui aussi retenait ses larmes, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…

A la fin du repas plus silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire, elle s'était engagée dans un passage secret menant à la tour de Griffondor.

« Miss Weasley ! »

Elle se retourna. C'était Dumbledore en personne.

« Vous avez fait tomber ceci, il lui tendit une plume que Ginny était sure de ne pas avoir pris avec elle, et bien, bonne nuit Miss, allez y et faites attention ! » Puis il disparut au tournant d'un couloir sans plus de mots.

« Faites attention » « allez-y », de quoi parlait Dumbledore au juste ?

Déjà plus tôt dans la journée, McGonagall l'avait regardé avec tristesse, et lui avait donné presque quarante points pour des futilités, en lui conseillant d'être « prudente » sur certaines choses…Vraiment bizarre…

Dans la salle commune, elle trouva Harry dans une réflexion intense, il avait apparemment congédié ses amis pour rester seul. Il aurait bien besoin d'une source de réconfort songea Ginny. A ce moment, elle sentit son collier devenir plus chaud. _Bizarre_.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il voulut dire quelque chose mais devant le regard qu'elle tenait, il ne discuta pas. Ginny le regarda longuement dans les yeux, et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle se fit la réflexion, qu'ils étaient très semblables aux siens.

Elle retira son collier, et sous l'œil surprit de Harry elle lui tendit.

« Non Gin, tu tiens beaucoup à ce collier… »

« Pas autant que je tiens à toi » Dit-elle doucement.

Sur cette parole, Harry le prit et l'enfila autour du coup.

« C'est sur qu'il était plus jolie sur toi… »

Elle lui sourit.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela tombe sur Harry ?

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de la salle commune en prétextant un besoin d'air frais. La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleuré.

« Gin attends ! »C'était Hermione.

« Gin, je voulais juste te dire…elle hésita…Bonne nuit » Hermione serra la rousse dans ses bras, les yeux humides, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Décidément, qu'est ce qui leur prenait à tous ce soir ?

Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à la salle sur demande, elle entra mais ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Harry et la _solution_ à ses problèmes, alors la salle qui se présenta à elle fut pour le moins surprenante…et surtout blanche et sans le moindre ornement, rien que de murs blancs, pas de fenêtres, pas de tableaux…Rien.

Ou plutôt rien à part une petite table en bois sur laquelle était posé…un retourneur de temps.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors vous avez aimé ? Si oui une review !

Vous avez détesté ? Si oui une review aussi !

A plus !

Eléonore


	4. Décision

_**Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews !**_

**Chapitre 4 : Décision…**

_Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à la salle sur demande, elle entra mais ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Harry et la solution à ses problèmes, alors la salle qui se présenta à elle fut pour le moins surprenante…et surtout blanche et sans le moindre ornement, rien que des murs blancs, pas de fenêtres, pas de tableaux…Rien._

_Ou plutôt rien à part une petite table en bois sur laquelle était posé…un retourneur de temps._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny regarda l'objet, intriguée.

Qu'est ce qu'un retourneur de temps faisait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

Et plus important : Qu'est ce qu'elle allait en faire ?

Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à elle, elle pouvait le remettre à Dumbledore en bonne élève, comme elle pouvait le laisser là et oublier qu'elle l'avait vu…Ou bien…Non ce serait imprudent…Ou bien elle pouvait l'utiliser pour…Hors de question, ce serait stupide et puérile de sa part…En même temps, si elle le faisait, elle résoudrait bien des problèmes…

Car la première chose à laquelle Ginny avait pensé était tout simplement de retourner quelques heures avant la mort de Sirius et empêcher cette mort justement.

Alors Harry n'aurait pas à traverser toutes ces épreuves, il n'aurait pas à souffrir, il n'aurait pas à avoir tellement mal…Non, Harry pourrait affronter l'épreuve qu'est la prophétie, aux cotés de son parrain, et peut-être même que ce dernier serrait innocenté…

Oui, mais ce comportement serait contraire à la loi du temps et de l'espace, comme lui avait souvent dit Hermione…et puis ce serait _« téméraire »_ non ?

« Téméraire », un mot qu'Hermione employait souvent pour désigner Sirius. Ginny sentait sa gorge se nouer à ce souvenir.

Que faire ?

Après tout en étant très soigneuse, très précise, elle pourrait aisément réussir…

Mais, cela serait contraire à toute raison, ce serait se jouer du temps et de la nature au profit…au profit de Harry…était ce mal de vouloir son bonheur ? Etait ce mal de vouloir qu'il aille mieux ? Non, bien sur, mais il y avait un prix à payer, il y avait _toujours_ un prix à payer…Quel serait ce prix ?

Sans vraiment qu'elle le veuille Ginny avait déjà établit un plan dans sa tête, si elle revenait une heure avant que Harry ait sa vision, elle pourrait faire en sorte qu'il ne parte jamais au Ministère de la Magie.

Ensuite, il lui suffirait de rester dans l'enceinte du château jusqu'au moment où elle reprendrait sa place dans le temps, soit une attente de près de six mois, c'était beaucoup, mais elle pouvait le faire, Sirius avait fait bien pire pour rester auprès de Harry.

Pour effectuer sa tâche elle devrait faire un calcul précis, sachant que les retourneurs de temps ne reviennent que d'une heure en arrière en un tour…

Stop !

Voilà qu'elle avait tout prévu jusqu'au calcul, cependant Ginny n'avait pas pris sa décision pour autant, une partie d'elle la suppliait de faire attention, il y avait certainement quelque chose de louche, après tout le retoureneur de temps était tombé de nulle part, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins…Mais une autre partie d'elle lui disait de prendre tout les risques, tout les dangers pour que Harry aille mieux, après tout elle était à Griffondor et c'était une Weasley par Merlin !

Et puis Dumbledore lui avait dit « allez y », non ?

Une petite voix lui fit remarquer qu'il lui avait aussi dit « faites attention ».

Que faire ?

L'envie de protéger Harry, l'amour qu'elle lui portait décidèrent pour elle.

Parce qu'elle lui avait promis, et que Ginerva Weasley tenait toujours ses promesses.

Elle le ferait, elle sauverait Sirius, qu'elle qu'en soit le prix, parce que sauver Sirius c'était sauver Harry.

Elle le ferait, parce que Harry était la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie (cette prise de conscience la laissa sans voix quelques secondes), parce qu'elle l'_aimait_.

Et c'est cet amour profond et incompréhensible qui la poussa à prendre le retourneur de temps…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une ptite review s'il vous plaît !

Quelque soit votre avis !

Le titre du chapitre 5 : IMPOSSIBLE…

**Malheureusement celui-là prendra plus de temps à arriver, eh oui ! Les autres étaient déjà écrits, alors…Désolée !**

Eléonore


	5. IMPOSSIBLE

**_Il faut croire que j'écris plus vite que mon ombre puisque le chapitre 5 est déjà là…lol…Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 5 : IMPOSSIBLE…**

Autour d'elle le monde était flou et bougeait à une vitesse impressionnante.

Lorsque enfin, tout redevint stable, elle avait un mal de tête insupportable.

Le voyage avait pris plus de temps que Ginny ne l'avait imaginé, mais elle n'avait jamais utilisé un retourneur de temps auparavant, alors…

De nouveau elle se trouvait dans une salle sur demande blanche, sans fenêtres, ni tableaux, ce qui n'était pas idéale pour savoir si elle avait réussi ou pas.

Elle se reprit, le temps pressait, il fallait faire en sorte que Harry et les autres ne se rendent pas au Ministère, il fallait se dépêcher…

Ginny se dirigea vers la porte et se rendit compte qu'elle tenait dans sa main un retourneur de temps _brisé _…Elle haussa les épaules, cela n'avait pas d'importance, de toute façon…Elle le garda tout de même dans sa poche, au cas où…

Elle sortit, le couloir était désert, elle devait faire attention, après tout le bureau d'Ombrage se trouvait non loin d'ici…

A pas de loup, elle se rendit jusqu'au hall d'entrée, de là elle serait sure de ne rien rater et de pouvoir intervenir au meilleur moment, seulement sur la trajet elle ne croisa personne (pas qu'elle le veuille vraiment mais bon). Dans le hall, personne…

Prise de doutes elle risqua un coup d'œil dehors, à cette heure là, la majorité des élèves de deuxième et troisième années étaient dans le parc…

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa grande surprise lorsqu'elle vit que le parc était…complètement vide.

« Ne panique pas Ginny, ce n'est rien, ils sont tous en cours, voilà tout. »

Pour confirmer sa pensée, Ginny alla près d'une classe où elle était sure qu'à cette heure, il y avait cours, normal puisque c'était _sa_ classe…

Pas un bruit ne lui parvint alors qu'elle collait son oreille à la porte.

Le cœur battant, elle poussa la porte…qui s'ouvrit sur une classe vide.

_Elle s'était trompée !_

Pourtant elle était sure de ses calculs, elle avait vérifié plusieurs fois…

_Elle s'était trompée !_

La panique s'empara d'elle. L'angoisse emprisonna sa poitrine.

Une terreur infinie grandit en elle, le retourneur de temps s'était _brisé_…

Que faire ? Où aller ?

Tout était flou de nouveau, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, c'était _impossible_ cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver…

Elle se laissa glisser doucement le long du mur…c'était _impossible_…

Les minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Ginny resta immobile, sans sons, sans gestes, fixant le vide. Car tout était vide, _Poudlard _était vide.

La raison reprit finalement le dessus.

Même si elle s'était trompée, elle ne pouvait pas avoir atterrit loin de son objectif de départ, quelque mois tout au plus, voir un an maximum, cette affirmation la calma quelque peu…En revanche, voir un Poudlard complètement vide ne la rassura pas du tout.

A moins que ce soit une période de vacances scolaires…vacances d'été d'après le temps qu'il faisait…

Mais rien n'était résolut : Que faire ?

Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer…il ne fallait pas défier les lois naturelles plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait…personne ne pouvait l'aider...

De toute façon le château était vide de ses occupants quels qu'ils soient…

« Réfléchis Ginny, il existe forcement une solution… »

Mais elle avait beau réfléchir, aucune échappatoire ne se présentait à elle.

« Vers quoi te diriges-tu toujours en cas de problèmes d'une telle envergure…ou plutôt vers _qui_ …bien sur ! _Dumbledore_… »

De toutes ses forces elle espéra que le vieil homme restait au château durant les vacances…

Ginny se leva et se mit à courir, courir plus vite que jamais…

Essoufflée, elle arriva devant la gargouille pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe…elle pesta…essaya différentes combinaisons…mais rien ne se produisit…Par Merlin la malchance la poursuivait !

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'abandonner au désespoir, la gargouille s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un homme de grande taille, mince, portant des lunettes en demi-lune, et ayant une longue barbe chatoyante où se mêlaient le blanc et le…roux ?

Ginny ne prêta pas attention à ce détail, la situation était plus importante que les idées loufoques de son directeur…

« Professeur je suis heureuse de vous… »

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas vous connaître, jeune fille ! »

« Mais enfin professeur c'est moi, j'ai passé près de quatre ans et demi ici, comment pouvez vous l'oubli… »

Elle se tu. Comprenant soudainement que de nouveau elle s'était trompée, le Dumbledore qui se tenait devant elle était _beaucoup_ plus jeune que celui de son époque…elle n'avait pas traversé quelques mois, ni même une simple année…

Voyant son trouble, Dumbledore l'invita à entrer dans son bureau.

« Peut-être pourriez vous m'expliquez d'où venez vous et comment avez-vous réussi à franchir les barrières de protection de Poudlard. »

Ginny avait considérablement pâlit.

« Il serait plus juste de me demander de _quelle année _je viens… »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard impénétrable et perçant.

« Je…Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous sommes le premier juillet 1975 »

Les mots raisonnèrent en elle comme un glas, c'était _impossible_…elle était retourné près de vingt deux ans en arrière…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ? Verdict ? Bon, mauvais, très mauvais ?

Votre avis est **très important** alors…une review s'il vous plaît !

Bisous.

Eléonore


	6. Contre temps

**Chapitre 6 : _«Contre temps… »_**

Ginny était dans un état de léthargie, aucun élément environnent ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir.

Elle était retournée près de _vingt deux ans dans le passé_…

Elle était pâle et tremblait légèrement, Dumbledore la regardait intensément…

« Et si vous me racontiez tout Miss ? »

Ginny le scruta.

Après tout elle était venu trouver Dumbledore pour qu'il l'aide…oui elle allait tout lui raconter et il trouverait une solution…Dumbledore trouvait toujours une solution…

Alors, elle lui dit tout en évitant d'entrer dans les détails et en ne citant aucun nom, pas même le sien…De l'attaque de Harry lorsqu'il avait un an, aux différentes raisons de son voyage dans le temps, dont la mort de Sirius, tout fut révéler à Dumbledore, mais de telle façon qu'il lui était impossible de deviner quels étaient les personnages de l'histoire.

« Puis-je voir l'objet ? »

Il la croyait ! Quel soulagement ! Il aurait pu la prendre pour une folle après tout…

Elle lui tendit le retourneur de temps.

Dumbledore l'examina dans ses moindres détails, tellement que cela prit, du point de vue de Ginny, de _très_ longues minutes.

Lorsque Dumbledore reposa son regard sur elle, Ginny sentit qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, il semblait réfléchir…

Puis il eut un léger sourire…un bon signe, pensa Ginny.

« - Il me semble que vous avez omit de vous présenter, comme vous avez oublié de nommer vos amis…

-Je…il vaut mieux que je ne trouble pas l'ordre des choses plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait…enfin vous savez qu'il ne le faut pas, professeur…

-Oui, je sais. C'est très prudent de votre part. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous pour ce qui ait de me cacher l'identité des personnes de votre entourage, mais nous ferons abstraction à la règle pour vous-même.

-Très bien. Je suis Ginerva Molly Weasley et j'ai…enfin j'aurais bientôt quinze ans.

- Oh ! fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire cette fois. J'aurais du m'en douter ! Une Weasley. Hum…Je crois connaître vos parents…Mais là n'est pas la question, il nous faut trouver une solution à votre problème… »

Il se tu et prit un air grave.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit chose compliquée à effectuer, Miss Weasley. Les voyages dans le temps sont d'une complexité inimaginable vous vous en doutez. Le fait est qu'ils sont interdits par la loi pour des raisons évidentes… »

Ginny eut soudain très peur, Dumbledore allait-il la dénoncer ?

« Non, Ginerva…

-Ginny, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

-Je ne vous dénoncerai pas, cela serait injuste de ma part. »

Ginny le regarda, intriguée cette fois.

« Vous ne me semblez pas avoir fait ce voyage sur un coup de tête, non, vous avez semble-t-il, simplement suivit votre cœur…je ne peux vous punir parce que vous aimez…

-Merci, souffla Ginny.

-Cependant vous comprendrez qu'il me faut plus de quelques minutes de réflexion pour pouvoir résoudre ce petit…hum…_contre temps_. Or comme vous l'avez très bien compris il ne faut pas troubler l'ordre des choses tel que vous le connaissez, il vous faudra donc rester cacher, ici, pour que personnes ne vous voit, ce sera juste le temps d'une journée. »

Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer. Il se leva et lui demanda de le suivre.

« Vous devez être épuisée, je vous laisse mes appartements privés le temps que je revienne, vous y trouverez, je pense, tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

-Professeur, appela Ginny alors qu'il s'en allait, il se retourna, merci. »

Il lui sourit, tristement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela faisait des heures et des heures que Ginny attendait. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Elle était assez accueillante, il fallait l'avouer. Une grande cheminé, très élégante, se trouvait dans un coin, entourée de plusieurs fauteuils d'un rouge somptueux, et brodés de quelques fils d'or, certainement un clin d'œil à la maison à laquelle avait appartenu le directeur. Plus loin, se profilait un grand lit en bois de chêne, toujours aux couleurs de Griffondor, à coté de ce dernier, se tenait une immense armoire fait dans le même bois.

A l'opposé, on pouvait voir une longue table où plusieurs objets de nature inconnue étaient exposés, et une grande bibliothèque où des dizaines et des dizaines de livres étaient soigneusement rangés. Enfin non loin de là, une autre table plus petite présentait de quoi rassasié un régiment entier des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

En parlant de phénix, Fumseck avait rejoint Ginny, comme pour lui tenir compagnie.

Elle le caressait, songeuse, pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ? Mais c'était normal, après tout même Dumbledore ne pouvait avoir déjà vu de cas semblable…

Elle n'avait pas faim et s'était assise sur l'un des fauteuils, attendant encore et toujours que son directeur revienne…

Une horloge posée sur la cheminé lui indiqua qu'il était presque trois heures du matin.

Ses paupières se firent lourdes, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Ce fut le son mélodieux du phénix qui la tira des bras de Morphée.

Dumbledore se tenait en face d'elle, assis lui aussi sur un fauteuil et la scrutait d'un air indéchiffrable.

Ginny se redressa, les joues un peu roses, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle s'endormait dans les appartements privés du directeur.

Il lui fit un sourire, mais quelque chose d'assez triste en ressortait.

« -Bonjour Ginny.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Vous devez être impatiente de connaître les résultats de mes recherches…

-Effectivement. »

Dumbledore soupira d'un air résigné.

« Il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer cette triste nouvelle, je m'en doutait déjà hier je ne le cache pas, mais les moyens pour vous de retourner dans votre époque sont inexistants. Aucun cas similaire n'a été enregistré dans toute l'histoire du monde sorcier. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, la complexité des voyages dans le temps est très grande, à vrai dire on ne connaît qu'une seule sorte de voyage, et il s'agit de retour dans le passé jamais vers le futur, les recherches sont peu avancées dans le domaine.

-Mais c'est…c'est impossible, il y a _forcement_ un moyen…

-Je suis désolé Ginny, vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis que j'ai remué ciel et terre pour trouver une solution.

-Je…non…c'est… »

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Ginny.

Ce n'était pas possible, il fallait encore cherché, la solution était là quelque part…il y avait _forcement_ un moyen de retourner dans son époque…_forcement_…

Elle croisa le regard de Dumbledore et tout espoir s'évanouit.

Le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps lui affirmait que c'était impossible, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps et en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle lui disait que jamais elle ne pourrait retourner chez elle…Elle fut secouer de violents spasmes tandis que l'information s'imprégnait d'elle.

Dumbledore respectait le silence de Ginny et attendait patiemment...

« - C'est impossible…Je ne suis pas à ma place ici…Que vais-je devenir ?...Je vais devoir rester cachée tout le temps et…

-Non, fit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Si il n'y a aucun moyen de rentrer chez vous, cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'avez pas votre place ici. »

Ginny le regarda sans comprendre.

« Au cours de mes recherches, j'ai trouvé une théorie selon laquelle chaque aléa du temps avait un but précis, pour simplifier si vous êtes là ce n'est pas par hasard, à votre époque vous aviez certainement déjà effectuer ce voyage dans le temps.

-Quoi ? Murmura Ginny plus qu'intriguée par cette révélation.

-Réfléchissez, n'y a-t-il aucun signe du futur qui vous permettrait de confirmer cette thèse ?

-Je…le comportement étrange de ses professeurs, le « allez y et faites attention » du Dumbledore de son époque, ou encore le « Adieu » de Lupin sur le quai de la gare lui revinrent en mémoires.

-Vous voyez ?

-Oui, c'est étrange, mais vous voulez dire que je vais devoir vivre à cette époque…

- Oui, j'ai déjà tout organisé, veuillez m'excuser si je suis un peu brusque mais il le faut, vous le savez certainement nous sommes en pleine guerre…imaginez un Lord Voldemort connaissant les vingt deux ans à venir…Pour cela, vous devez avoir une protection maximum, personne ne doit savoir qui vous êtes ni d'où vous venez…mais vous devez également pouvoir vivre normalement… »

Ginny n'était pas sure de tout comprendre, la tristesse avait envahit son esprit, tout lui semblait vague et inintéressant. Dumbledore du le voir car il s'arrêta et la regarda avec compassion.

« Je comprends votre chagrin, murmura-t-il, la douleur, la peine sont de ces sentiments qui font que nous sommes humains…la vie est parfois bien cruelle, et remplie d'amertume…tu dois surmonter ta peine pour te protéger, pour pouvoir vivre ta vie, cela prendra du temps, mais il le faut.

-Surmonter ma peine ? fit Ginny avec hargne sans remarquer que Dumbledore la tutoyait à présent. Pourquoi ? _Ils_ ne sont plus auprès de moi, je n'ai plus personne, plus de famille, plus d'amis…je ne suis rien sans eux vous comprenez…rien…Alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement abandonner ? J'en ai trop vu… »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et répondit.

« Parce que la vie continue Ginny, quoiqu'il advienne, la vie continue, elle poursuit son chemin sans jamais s'arrêter, parce que _toi_ tu es vivante alors il te faut continuer, pour _eux_…pour ceux que tu aimes tant…Et puis réfléchis Ginny, tu les reverra un jour, peut-être pas comme tu les a connu auparavant, mais tu les reverras, _ils ne sont pas morts_. »

Ginny croisa le regard si plein de vérité de son directeur et acquiesça, la gorge trop nouée pour parler, les larmes trop nombreuses pour être refoulées.

Bien sur c'était vrai, elle les reverrait, mais…elle serait seule ici…

« - Très bien, dit doucement Dumbledore, comme je l'ai dit j'ai tout organisé, le nom de Ginerva Molly Weasley est trop compromettant pour que tu le gardes, et il serait trop simple de retrouver tes origines, tu en changeras donc.

Une famille moldue ayant connaissance du monde magique a accepté de t'accueillir en tant que fille adoptive, le père Henry Evans travaille au ministère moldu dans la partie en relation avec le monde sorcier.

Sa femme, Rose, est américaine d'origine, ce qui nous permettra de justifier ton transfert de l'institut de Salem à Poudlard pour la rentrée prochaine. Enfin leur fille, Pétunia il me semble, te permettra de t'intégrer au monde moldu dont tu devras prétendre que tu es originaire…Mais nous verront les détails plus tard…reposes toi…je reviens… »

Ginny n'était pas sure d'avoir assimilé tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, il avait été rapide à trouver une solution pour la protéger au mieux…il ne changerai jamais…

« Professeur ? Appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne parte. Je…quel sera mon prénom ?

-Oh, hum…les Evans ont toujours aimé le prénom de Lily, ils adorent les fleurs, ça collerait avec le reste de l'histoire…personnellement je le trouve très charmant…mais c'est à toi de décider…

-Ca sera très bien, Lily, fit Ginny en faisant un mince sourire parmi ses larmes qui continuaient de couler inlassablement. »

Dumbledore s'en alla, la laissant de nouveau seule.

Ginny s'effondra sur le fauteuil, des pleurs hystériques la secouant, elle se sentait vide, complètement vide…Elle aurait voulu être rassurée par l'étreinte de sa mère, une mère qui plus jamais ne la reconnaîtrait…Non, plus jamais elle ne verrait son père et son amour pour le monde moldu...Plus jamais Bill et Charlie ne la taquineraient avec malice...Plus jamais Percy ne l'exaspèrait avec son air hautain...Plus jamais elle ne rirait des blagues de Fred et Georges...Plus jamais Ron ne la rassurerait avec une maladresse touchante...Il n'y aurait plus jamais de moments complices avec Hermione...Plus jamais...

Son coeur se serra...Plus jamais elle ne reverrait Harry, plus jamais elle ne pourrait le rassurer, plus jamais elle ne pourrait tenir sa promesse...

Elle devait se résigner…à présent elle n'était plus Ginny Weasley…non…elle était _Lily Evans_.

Un nom qui semblait réveillé quelque chose dans sa mémoire, sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ?

Une petite review s'il vous plaît !

**Titre du chapitre 7 : _Devenir_ Lily Evans**

Bisous.

Eléonore.


	7. Devenir Lily Evans

**Chapitre 7 : _Devenir_ Lily Evans**

Elle se réveilla brusquement, comme sortie d'un cauchemar.

Sa tête bourdonnait…Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal déjà ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ou se trouvait-elle ?

Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire, le voyage dans le temps, l'impossibilité de rentrée chez elle...les larmes menacèrent de la submerger à nouveau.

La respiration haletante elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, plus pour essayer de s'occuper que par besoin d'air frais. Le soleil était haut, signe que la journée était bien entamée. Le ciel était vide de tout nuages.

Vide. Voilà comment elle se sentait, plus aucuns sentiments ne semblaient l'atteindre…à part peut-être le chagrin, la tristesse, la peine et…la rancœur.

Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir depuis le départ de Dumbledore, et une question était venu obscurcir ses pensées déjà bien assez noires de tristesse : Pourquoi personne ne l'avait empêché de venir ?

«…à votre époque vous aviez certainement déjà effectuer ce voyage dans le temps… »

Il était évident que des personnes telles que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, ou Lupin était au courant de sa venue à cette époque…comme du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais repartir.

Elle trembla légèrement de rage et de tristesse.

Ce qui la perturbait encore un peu plus était sans doute un détail qui ne lui avait pas échappé le soir de son départ, le comportement d'Hermione lui avait semblé assez étrange…Se pouvait-il qu'elle aussi soit au courant ? Se pourrait-il que sa meilleure l'ait laissé…

Derrière elle la porte s'ouvrit et se referma sur Dumbledore, la sortant ainsi de ses sombres pensées.

Il la jaugea du regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux pétillaient et exprimaient une douce compassion…

« Tu n'as pas mangé depuis ton arrivée, il serait bon de prendre un petit quelque chose avant que nous entamions une discussion importante pour ton avenir ici, _Lily_… »

Ginny le regarda surprise.

« …je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer à t'appeler ainsi dès maintenant. »

Il lui tendit une assiette pleine de biscuits à l'apparence on ne peut plus appétissante…Mais Ginny n'avait pas faim, elle refusa donc poliment.

Qu'allait lui révéler Dumbledore ? Une chose était sûre, pas qu'elle allait retourner d'où elle venait…

« Comme je te l'ais dit ce matin, les Evans seront très heureux de t'accueillir dès ce soir, ce sont des gens bien, je leur fait confiance pour prendre soin de toi comme si tu étais leur propre fille. »

Devant le silence de Ginny il continua.

« Cependant, il y a certains détails que tu dois connaître et d'autres que nous devons rectifier. Pour commencer, personne à part moi-même bien sur, ne doit savoir d'où tu viens. Pour les Evans tu viens d'Amérique suite au décès de tes parents dans un incendie. Ce qui explique le fait que tu n'aies aucune affaire.

Pour le monde sorcier en revanche, tu as toujours été Lily Evans, résidant au 66, Mangolia avenue, Londres, jusqu'à présent tu faisais tes études à l'Institut de Salem mais suite à une décision des Evans tu l'as quitté pour Poudlard. Du point de vue administratif tout a été _arrangé_ par mes soins… »

Ginny gardait le silence, que pouvait-elle ajouter ? Dumbledore avait tout prévu…

Ce dernier semblait lire en elle, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions.

« Mais nous reviendrons sur les détails de _ton histoire_ dans quelques instants si tu le veux bien…Il y a plus urgent… »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qui pouvait être si « urgent » ?

« On pourra croire aisément que tu es bien Lily Evans, mais il suffit d'un simple sort pour monter que non, et il serait imprudent de faire croire à une adoption… »

« Que proposez vous ? » Souffla Ginny, anxieuse.

« C'est simple, il te faut _devenir_ Lily Evans de façon complète.

Je ne parle pas de l'apparence, et encore moins de la pensée, mais du… »

« …sang » Fit Ginny avec une légère gêne.

« Exactement. Il me faudra jeter un puissant sortilège et user de nombreux charmes, mais je peux faire en sorte que ton sang soit le même que celui qui coule dans les veines de la famille Evans…mais pour cela il me faut ton entière accord, je sais que te demander de faire une telle chose est douloureux mais il en va de ta sécurité… »

Changer son sang ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle pratique…

Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine de manière douloureuse…Dumbledore avait raison, lui demander de faire une telle chose faisait mal, elle avait toujours été fière du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, elle avait toujours été fière d'être l'unique fille du clan Weasley…oui elle aimait être ce qu'elle était, et son sang y contribuait…

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que le sang était loin de faire ce que l'on était, ne se souvenait-elle pas de Sirius pour lequel elle était venue ? Lui avait renié son sang, il aurait sans doute aimé en changer…

Dumbledore s'était tu, la laissant à sa réflexion.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi où Ginny était en prise en un débat profond.

Finalement, faisant confiance à sa voix intérieure, elle murmura :

« Je vous ait toujours fait confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui cela serait différent…j'accepte…mais quelles seront les conséquences ? »

« Il n'y aura pas de conséquences, mis à part le fait que ton sang sera d'origine moldu, que tu seras une Evans. »

« Aucune répercutions sur ma magie, mon apparence ou mon esprit ? »

« Aucune »

« Dans ce cas… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils avaient passé encore de longues heures à parler de différents sujets la concernant, ou concernant cette époque-là en générale…Le directeur l'avait conjuré de ne rien révéler sur l'avenir…

Dumbledore avait également prononcé nombres de paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes afin d'apaiser un temps soit peu la peine de Ginny.

Puis était venu le moment de cette _transformation_ du sang.

« Tu n'as rien à faire, contente toi de rester là sans bouger… »

S'en étaient suivit maintes incantations que Ginny ne comprenaient pas, et qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

Un halo de lumière l'avait entouré, puis…plus rien.

Elle n'avait simplement rien senti.

Elle avait imaginé une longue séance, une douleur insurmontable, des dizaines d'incantations…

Mais finalement, cela ne prit que quelques minutes, sans qu'elle ne sente rien.

Devant son air surpris Dumbledore eut un sourire.

« Les sorts les plus puissants ne sont pas forcement les plus longs à énoncer… »

Il s'assit et Ginny pu constater que si elle n'avait rien senti ce n'était pas le cas de son directeur qui semblait légèrement épuisé.

« Bien, l'heure est venue pour toi de prendre place dans notre époque, les Evans nous attendent certainement… »

« Comment nous y rendrons nous ? »

« Tu as déjà utilisé un portoloin ? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny senti ses pieds atterrir lourdement sur le sol et son équilibre était loin d'être certain…

A coté d'elle Dumbledore avait atterri en douceur, comme si tenir une bouilloire et apparaître de nulle part était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« C'est par ici. »

Elle suivit son directeur. La rue était éclairée par des réverbères illuminant une rangée de maisons proprettes, entourée de jardins où différentes plantes étaient alignées…Un jardin attira l'attention de Ginny plus que les autres, les fleurs y étaient abondantes et d'une grande beauté.

Ce fut précisément devant ce jardin qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Dumbledore s'avança près de la porte, mais Ginny le retint.

« Professeur »

Il se retourna un peu surpris.

« Je…merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait…je vous ai pris un temps précieux en ces temps sombres et…merci. »

Dumbledore lui lança un de ses regards indéchiffrables dont lui seul avait le secret.

« La porte de mon bureau te seras toujours ouverte, Lily, si tu as envie de parler, ou autre chose…et bien je suis là ! »

Il eut un grand sourire et frappa doucement à la porte.

Ce fut un homme de grande taille, avec des cheveux coupés court d'un châtain tirant sur le roux qui leur ouvrit. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, et un air de sympathie se dégageait de son visage.

« Bonsoir…entrez ! Rose nos invités sont arrivés ! »

Il sera la main de Dumbledore lança un regard gentil à Ginny tout en les invitant à s'asseoir. Le salon était de taille moyenne, et la décoration était simple mais élégante.

Celui que Ginny avait identifié comme étant Henry Evans ne semblait pas surpris qu'elle ait cette air triste, ni qu'elle vienne les mains vides.

Une femme entra. Ginny la trouva tout de suite sympathique, elle était d'une beauté simple, sans superflu, son visage un peu rond rayonnait, ses yeux étaient verts mais restaient toutefois différents de ceux de Ginny, ses cheveux coupés au carré étaient blonds.

Elle les salua et prit place aux cotés de son mari.

« Tu rencontreras Pétunia demain, elle ne connaît pas le monde magique, nous le lui révélerons un peu plus tard…nous avons pensé qu'il serait mieux de t'accueillir en son absence… »

Fit Rose avec une voix douce.

Ginny acquiesça.

Par la suite, elle aurait été incapable de se souvenir la conversation qui avait eu lieu entre les Evans et Dumbledore. Elle su juste que son directeur avait eu besoin de leur accord pour pratiquer le sortilège du sang et que ceux-ci s'étaient empressés d'accepter.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se trouver seule pour pouvoir laisser les larmes qu'elle contenait à grand mal couler à leur aise.

Elle remarqua que le silence s'était installé et que les autres s'étaient tournés vers elle.

« Je vais donc vous laisser » Fit Dumbledore en se levant.

« N'oublies pas ce que je t'aies dit Lily, au moindre soucis…prends soin de toi. »

Ginny éprouva un grand sentiment d'abandon alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour partir, elle aurait voulu lui crier de rester, de ne pas la laisser ici, toute seule…

La porte se referma.

« Lily ? » Rose l'appelait de sa voix douce, elle s'approcha de la rousse en la regardant dans les yeux, tandis que Ginny fuyait son regard. Henry était accolé au mur et les regardait avec uns légère appréhension.

Rose prit la tête de Ginny entre ses mains pour la forcer à la regarder.

«Nous t'aiderons Lily. Je te promets que nous ferons tout pour que tu ailles mieux… »

« Oui, fit Henry, nous serons à tes cotés pour ces épreuves »

« Je…merci »Fit Ginny d'une voix étranglée. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les en empêcher.

Rose la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu iras mieux Lily, tu verras… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée, l'été battait son plein, la chaleur d'août était lourde et chaque brise était la bienvenue.

Le lendemain de sa rencontre avec ses « parents », Ginny avait fait la connaissance de Pétunia sa désormais « sœur ». Elle était grande et avait un visage chevalin, elle ne possédait pas la beauté naturelle de ses parents, en fait Ginny passait beaucoup plus pour leur fille que Pétunia. Cependant, sa gentillesse extrême comblait son déficit en matière de beauté. Ginny et elle s'étaient tout de suite liées d'amitié, et Pétunia l'avait soutenu maintes fois, alors qu'elle se réveillait en pleures la nuit.

Parce que les nuits de Ginny étaient comblées de cauchemars dans lesquels elle se voyait disparaître, dans lesquels elle voyait le visage triste et blessé de Harry lui reprochant de ne rien faire, de l'avoir trahi…

La vérité était que Ginny, après avoir ressenti une rancœur envers ceux qui auraient pu la prévenir, après s'être résigner en pensant à juste titre qu'elle avait pris sa décision _seule_ sans qu'on ne la pousse, et bien après tout cela, Ginny se sentait coupable.

Coupable de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse envers Harry, coupable d'avoir commis une telle erreur, coupable de ne rien faire pour changer les choses…

Après mûre réflexion, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était atterrit à l'époque où les parents de Harry étaient à Poudlard, en fait après quelques petits calculs, elle avait découvert qu'à cette époque, elle avait le même âge qu'eux…Par conséquent, elle passerait la majorité de sa scolarité en leur compagnie, comme avec celle des « maraudeurs »…De ce fait Ginny se sentait mal.

Mal de ne pas pouvoir faire en sorte que tous les évènements dramatiques de leurs vies n'aient pas lieu…Mal de connaître l'avenir et de rien pouvoir faire pour changer ses monstruosités…Mal de ne rien faire pour Harry…

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, de tristesse, de chagrin… et les larmes avaient finit par se tarirent, elles avaient trop coulés.

Mais Rose avait eu raison. Sa famille adoptive était toujours là lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Ils l'avaient entouré d'amour et Ginny ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait mieux à présent.

« Parce que la vie continue… »

Elle ne cessait de se rappeler cette phrase de Dumbledore, elle lui inspirait le courage nécessaire à la vie.

« Lily ! Lily ! Dépêches toi maman nous attend ! »

Oui, la vie continuait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ? Ce chapitre est un peu long, mais il était nécessaire que je case tout les petits détails qui sont quand même importants…j'espère que vous avez tous compris que Ginny ne sait pas que Lily Evans est la mère de Harry…

Une **review** serait la bienvenue après ce dur labeur…lol

Prochain chapitre : **_Un regard_**

Eleonore.


	8. Un regard

**Chapitre 8 : _Un regard_**

« Il faut vraiment que tu le prennes, il est magnifique sur toi… »

« Oui, aller on le prend ! »

Un gémissement frustré retentit alors.

« Par pitié, faites au moins semblant de me demander mon avis ! »

On aurait pu croire en voyant la scène que c'était une discussion entre une mère et ses deux filles…sauf que l'une d'elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

Une des passions de Rose Evans, après les fleurs et leurs propriétés, était sans nul doute le shopping…un mot nouveau dans une époque en pleine expansion.

Ginny était présentement entrain d'essayer un ensemble vert bouteille faisant ressortir à merveille ses yeux et protestait avec véhémence le fait que sa « mère » veuille lui acheter.

« Mais, c'est le troisième aujourd'hui…je ne veux pas être un poids…c'est trop cher et … »

« Ca suffit ! Tu es _ma_ fille et ce n'est pas de ma faute si _ma_ fille porte superbement cet ensemble et les autres ! »

Ginny rougit, non seulement Rose la considérait vraiment comme sa fille mais elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était dotée d'une grande beauté…une façon comme une autre de remonter le moral, pensait Ginny.

Le mois d'août était bien entamé et Rose insistait pour refaire entièrement la garde robe de ses deux filles en vue de la rentrée prochaine.

Ginny qui avait peu l'habitude de telles dépenses se sentait mal à l'aise à chaque fois et se faisait toujours charrier gentiment par Pétunia.

Elle s'était presque entièrement intégrée à sa nouvelle vie, Ginny avait été présenté aux autres membres de la famille Evans, oncles et tantes l'avaient tout de suite apprécié, ainsi qu'aux différents amis des uns et des autres. Son « père » et elle riaient souvent ensemble, Rose l'avait prise sous son aile et Pétunia malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu plus âgée était devenue sa meilleure amie.

Mais sa tristesse restait présente, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé éprouver un tel sentiment de solitude mêlée d'amertume, bien sur la vie avait repris ses droits, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier…oublier sa vie d'avant qu'elle n'aurait plus…oublier cet avenir si noir qu'elle ne pouvait changer.

« N'y pense pas. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh »

Le cri retentit dans toute la maison. Ginny se réveilla en sursaut.

Que se passait-il ?

Prudemment elle descendit les escaliers.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que ce hurlement n'était que la résultante de…d'un hibou ?

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est un oiseau sauvage, Lily aide moi ! Il va me mordre ! »

Pétunia s'était cachée derrière Ginny en tremblant de la tête aux pieds de manière assez…grotesque.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces cris on vous entend de l'autre bout de la rue…Ah ! »

Rose sursauta et le carton qu'elle tenait lui échappa des mains.

« C'est un hibou ? Ce n'est pas par ce moyen que vous communiquez ? »

« Si »fit Ginny qui s'éloigna de Pétunia pour appeler doucement le volatil qui se posa délicatement sur son bras tendu. Elle détacha le parchemin familier et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

« C'est une lettre de Poudlard. »

« Poud…Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Pétunia était presque hystérique et regardait Ginny comme si elle était folle.

Rose demanda à Ginny de les laisser seules, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

Le seul écho qu'elle pu entendre de leur discussion fut un « C'EST UNE QUOI ? » de la part de Pétunia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas retentirent dans l'escalier et sa « mère » ouvrit la porte, l'air anxieux.

« Je crois qu'il faudra un peu de temps à Pétunia pour accepter…c'était une lettre de ton école ?

« Oui, c'est la liste des fournitures obligatoires. »

« Oh ! Fais voir ! »

Rose parcourut le parchemin des yeux, et Ginny vit son visage devenir blême.

« Où est-ce que tu veux que l'on trouve tout ça ? »

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rire, elle avait complètement oublié que Rose contrairement à son mari ne connaissait rien ou presque du monde magique.

Elle lui expliqua donc les moindres détails de ce qu'était le Chemin de Traverse.

Ce fut une Rose abasourdi mais réjouit qui lui répondit :

« Très bien, on s'y rendra dès demain, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Par ici, il faut encore que j'achète certains ingrédients pour les potions… »

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé, et Ginny tirait Rose par la manche pour ne pas la perdre. Sa « mère » était émerveillée et traînait. Quand à Pétunia elle avait tout simplement refusé de venir, elle ne voulait surtout pas entrer dans ce monde de « fous », de « monstres ».

Une violente dispute avait éclaté la veille des suites de la révélation de la vraie nature de Ginny, Pétunia ne supportait pas d'être apparentée à une sorcière et l'avait bien fait comprendre, injuriant Ginny de tout les noms elle avait déclaré ne plus vouloir l'avoir pour sœur.

Ginny avait été profondément blessée, depuis son arrivée elle avait considéré Pétunia comme une véritable amie, une _soeur_…elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

« Qu'est ce que c'est Lily ? »

Ginny se retourna et eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant la vitrine pleine de balais.

« C'est le magasin de Quidditch, le sport des sorciers, il se joue sur des balais, précisa-t-elle. »

« Oh ! Tu n'en veux pas un de balais ? »

« Non _maman_ c'est hors de prix »

Ginny se plaqua les mains sur la bouche et regarda Rose avec appréhension.

« Je suis désolée…je… »

Mais Rose avait les yeux humides.

« Oh ! Ne sois pas désolée ! Je suis très heureuse que tu m'appelles _maman_, si tu le veux tu peux le faire…comme tu peux le faire pour Henry… »

Ginny rougit et acquiesça. Bien sur elle n'avait pas oublié et n'oublierait _jamais_ ses parents, mais cette appellation lui manquait c'était plus fort qu'elle, et puis Rose et Henry étaient si gentils…

« Bon si on entrait ! » Fit Rose d'une voix enrouée.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était hors de prix ! »

Mais sa mère entra sans l'écouter.

Ginny devait avouer que l'idée d'avoir un balai était tentante mais c'était si cher…

Alors qu'elle regardait les différents modèles et qu'à coté d'elle sa mère lançait des réflexions telles que « Mais quelle est la différence entre tout ces balais ? » ou « Oh cette petite boule dorée est vraiment mignonne », Ginny croisa _son_ regard…

Dans la foule de personnes qui l'entourait, elle était incapable de s'en détacher.

Elle sentit son âme brûler d'un feu inconnu au fond de son être, sa respiration se bloqua, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra…Une douce chaleur l'envahit…Elle ne voyait rien d'autres à part _ses_ yeux…

Il était grand, ses cheveux de jais partaient dans tout les sens, la monture de ses lunettes n'empêchait pas ses yeux chocolat de briller d'une lueur de malice et de joie…Il la _fixait_…

Et son regard remuait tout l'être, toute l'âme de Ginny…

« Tu sais finalement peut-être que tu avais raison ma chérie…je suis désolée…mais on ne peut vraiment pas se permettre un tel achat…tu m'écoutes ? »

Ginny détourna son regard, sortant ainsi de la transe dans laquelle elle était plongée.

« Oui, allons-y. »

Elle tenta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, mais comme elle le sentait il n'était plus là.

Juste un regard…un seul regard…et elle avait compris que plus jamais elle n'éprouverait une telle sensation…sauf avec **_lui_**…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, voilà…alors ce petit chapitre vous a plu ?

Alors donnez moi votre avis ! C'est très important pour moi…même si vous n'aimez pas !lol !

Pour répondre à la review de malia, je ne laisserai pas cette fic en plan, j'ai encore tout plein d'idées…Merci pour ta review, en fait merci pour toutes les reviews ça me motive quand je les lis !

Eléonore


	9. Rencontres douloureuses

**Chapitre 9 : Rencontres douloureuses**.

« Tiens moi ça Lily. »

Rose lui fourra dans les mains quelques barrettes.

« Maman, il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de faire tout…tout _ça_ pour la rentrée…je ne l'ai jamais fait et… »

« Oh arrêtes un peu tes jérémiades et passe moi une barrette. »

Ginny se tu. Quand Rose avait une idée en tête rien ne pouvait l'en déloger.

Or actuellement l'idée qui trônait dans les pensées de sa mère était que pour la rentrée sa fille devait être la plus belle, quitte à passer des heures à la coiffer comme une poupée de porcelaine.

« Après tout c'est ton premier jour dans cette école non ? Alors autant faire bonne impression… »

C'était la veille de la rentrée que Ginny redoutait beaucoup, après tout elle était synonyme de rencontres…

Elles s'étaient installées dans le salon que Pétunia avait fuit du fait de leur présence.

« Qu'est ce que j'entends ? »

Son père avait passé la tête par la porte du jardin.

« Rose ! Laisse là un peu tranquille tu veux ! Ma fille est déjà bien assez belle ! »

Il eut un rire, puis reprit d'un air sérieux.

« Tiens puisqu'on en parle…Tu sais Lily les garçons sont à un âge où ils ont un comportement parfois déplacé alors tu me préviens si… »

« Henry… »Menaça Rose.

« Bon, bon je veux juste qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, les garçons sont si… »

Ce fut autour de Rose de rire.

« A tes yeux le meilleur des gentleman ne serait pas assez bien pour tes filles…Aller laisse là, notre douce Lily sait se défendre, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? »

Ginny rie aux éclats en approuvant vivement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Son estomac se tordit douloureusement, la même impression d'un feu brûlant ses entrailles, qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, l'envahit de nouveau…Penser à _lui_ était une très mauvaise chose. En fait, en y réfléchissant cela lui était complètement interdit.

Mais son image s'imposait à son esprit quoiqu'elle fasse.

Sa carrure impressionnante, son sourire qu'elle devinait doux, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux de jais en bataille tellement semblable à ceux de…_Harry_.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de connaître l'identité de celui qui avait troublé Ginny plus qu'aucun autre ne l'avait fait.

Elle croyait volontiers à présent toutes ces personnes qui affirmaient que Harry et son père se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Mais il y avait chez James Potter quelque chose qui le différenciait se son fils. Il avait un charisme rare, quelque chose _d'imposant_. Ginny avait tout de suite dissocié son image de celle de Harry.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans le noir à quelques heures de sa rentrée elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celui qui lui faisait avoir cette réaction étrange.

Mais c'était mal. Il était le père de Harry. Il ne fallait pas penser à lui.

Durant l'été elle avait eut le temps de réfléchir et elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle serait indubitablement en contact avec tous les maraudeurs, impliquant Peter Pettigrew…elle n'avait pas pu empêcher une petite bulle d'espoir de se former dans son cœur, peut-être que si elle était gentille, peut-être que si elle était douce avec lui alors peut-être qu'il ne trahirait pas…elle savait que c'était mal, qu'il ne fallait rien changer à l'avenir…d'ailleurs c'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était promit de rester à jamais distante des maraudeurs, sans s'en faire des ennemis, rester juste une connaissance…

Car en plus de se révéler un potentiel danger, une relation amicale profonde la ferait _souffrir_, elle aurait trop mal…et Ginny ne voulait plus avoir mal.

Venait s'ajouter cet étrange sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard d'un certain brun à lunettes…Décidément sa décision était prise, elle se tiendrait le plus éloigné des maraudeurs qu'elle le pouvait.

Oui, pour une fois elle écouterait sa raison et ferait taire son cœur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Oh ma Lily tu es _magnifique_ ! »

Rose semblait très émue. Elle observait Ginny avec des yeux humides, et la rousse fut touchée de l'affection que sa mère lui portait.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Oui, elle n'était pas si mal, mais magnifique était un bien grand mot…

Elle s'observa, et remarqua sans surprise qu'elle avait bien changé depuis son arrivée à cette époque.

Elle était à l'âge où l'on se transformait dans un laps de temps réduit…

Mais c'était la tristesse, la peine et le chagrin qui étaient la cause principale de ce changement…

Elle avait considérablement mincit, autant qu'elle avait grandit. Les traits de son visage autrefois si enfantins n'étaient plus…elle avait mûrie et cela se voyait. Sa propre mère, (Molly) aurait eut du mal à la reconnaître, elle l'entendait presque de loin dire un « on ne te nourrit pas assez ! » et eut un pâle sourire.

Cependant, si de nombreux aspects de son apparence n'étaient plus les mêmes, ses yeux d'un vert profond, ses tâches de rousseur, et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes.

Rose avait eut la _bonne_ idée de faire de sa désormais très longue chevelure de belles boucles soyeuses…

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était définitivement devenue Lily Evans.

« Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, on va être en retard ! » Cria Henry.

Une fois arrivée à King's Cross, Ginny fit ses au revoir à sa famille, Rose pleura doucement en lui souhaitant une bonne rentrée, en la faisant jurer d'écrire le plus souvent possible et enfin en lui remettant un petit album photo, « pour que tu ne nous oublies pas » avait-elle murmuré. Henry la serra dans ses bras en lui rappelant qu'au moindre problème il devait être prévenu, il lui dit un « de toute façon on se revoit à noël, tu nous raconteras tout ! ».

Lorsque Ginny se tourna vers Pétunia, ce fut avec tristesse qu'elle la vit grimacer, mais elle distingua parmi ses traits une once de regrets, peut-être un bon signe pensa Ginny, elle serra celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur dans ses bras avant de traverser le mur le pierre entre les voies neuf et dix.

Une locomotive rouge se dressait devant elle. Ginny eut un sourire…cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs…

Mais elle n'était pas en avance, elle se dépêcha donc de longer le quai en regardant minutieusement les compartiments qui pour son plus grand mécontentement étaient tous pleins.

Elle eut la chance de trouver le dernier compartiment vide. Cependant elle eut beaucoup de mal à hisser sa male dans le train.

Alors qu'elle pestait contre la passion de Rose pour le shopping on l'interpella :

« Peut-être voudrais tu un peu d'aide ? »

Elle se retourna, un garçon de grande taille, aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux d'un bleu intense se tenait devant elle.

« Ce ne serait pas de refus » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme en appela un autre tout aussi roux. Sans doute étaient-ils frère…d'ailleurs ils lui faisaient beaucoup penser à Ron…

Ils n'eurent pas de mal à porter la male jusque dans le couloir du train.

« Merci je ne m'en serais pas sortie seule je crois ! »

« Ce n'est rien, je me présente Gidéon Prewett et voici mon frère Gordon. »

« Enchantée, Lily Evans. »

« Tu me sembles un peu trop âgée pour être en première année je me trompes ? Or je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard avant… »

« Oh c'est simple je viens d'arriver et j'entre en cinquième année… »

Ils furent interrompus par une femme également rousse qui appelait d'une voix forte :

« Gidéon ! Gordon ! »

« On te laisse, à plus tard Lily ! » Firent-ils d'une même voix.

Ginny s'installa donc dans le dernier compartiment.

Les noms de Gordon et Gidéon Prewett ne lui étaient pas inconnus…ils avaient été ou plutôt seraient assassiné par six mangemorts en opposant toute fois une rude bataille à leurs ennemis…comment connaissait-elle cette histoire déjà…Elle sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux en se rappelant que Prewett était le nom de famille de sa mère, c'étaient des cousins éloignés…après tout c'est vrai qu'ils lui avaient fait penser à Ron au premier abord…

Elle sortit de ses songes, il fallait qu'elle se rende au compartiment des préfets pour avoir toutes les informations concernant sa scolarité future…Elle laissa là ses affaires et s'en alla.

Sur le chemin elle croisa différentes personnes qui la dévisagèrent et c'est gênée qu'elle frappa à la porte du compartiment des préfets.

« Ah ! Voici celle dont je vous parlais. Entre je vais te présenter. »

La jeune fille qui s'adressait à Ginny avait le visage lunaire, une belle chevelure blonde et ressemblait énormément à Neville…celle qui semblait être la préfète en chef soupira en disant un « encore faudrait-il que _tous_ les préfets soient présents ! ».

Ginny regarda les dits préfets, elle reconnut deux d'entre eux…deux personnes qu'elle se serait bien passée de revoir…

Severus Rogue la scrutait d'un air indifférent, et bizarrement, Ginny ne ressentit aucune rancœur, aucun mépris à le voir…il n'avait encore rien fait et puis Dumbledore aurait une grande confiance en lui dans quelques années… _« Tous le monde a le droit à une_ _deuxième chance »,_ les paroles de son directeur lui revinrent en mémoire, et Ginny se promit de ne pas juger Rogue sur ce qu'il serait dans le futur…

Non loin de là, l'écusson de Serpentad brillant fièrement sur sa poitrine se tenait Bellatrix Black qui lui jetait des regards méprisants avec un air hautain et froid.

Ginny lui lança un regard de pure haine, oui, elle haïssait cette être infâme qui avait brisé tant de vies…qui avait tué Sirius…qui de ce fait était responsable de sa venue à cette époque…Jamais elle ne pourrait lui accorder de deuxième chance à elle, jamais…

« Bien, vous tous, c'est Lily Evans qui nous vient tout droit de Salem pour poursuivre ses études à Poud… »

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme essoufflé entra. Il était grand, et avait un visage fatigué.

« Désolé Alice, je suis arrivé juste à temps… »

Ginny remarqua que le train avait démarré.

« Assis toi, et écoutes, nous avons une invitée. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et constata la présence de Ginny. Lorsque cette dernière croisa son regard miel, elle le reconnut tout de suite, personne n'avait des yeux telles que ceux là, personne à part Remus Lupin…

Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit, intimidée…qui ne le serait pas ? Se retrouver en face d'une personne que l'on avait connu près de vingt ans _dans le futur_ avait tout d'une situation intimidante…

« Très bien, Lily va donc entrer en cinquième année et passera sous le choixpeau ce soir…tu connais le système des maisons ? »

Alice se tourna vers Ginny qui s'empressa de répondre qu'elle avait lu _« l'Histoire de Poudlard »,_ une chose que lui avait conseillé Dumbledore.

« Bon dans ce cas je vais te présenter ceux qui seront peut-être les préfets de ta maison…Oh et j'allais oublié je suis Alice Wilson, préfète en chef de Griffondor… »

Alice énonça tous les noms des personnes présentes sans que Ginny n'en retienne rien… mis à part celui de la préfète de cinquième année à Griffondor, Elisabeth Smith semblait-il, qui chuchotait avec Remus…

Le lycanthrope avait déjà de fines cicatrices qui barraient son visage, signe de sa condition…Ginny eut un pincement au cœur, des cicatrices il en aurait d'autres, et pas que physiques…elle refoula ses larmes…comment oublier cet avenir si sombre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Bon voilà je crois que ce sera tout ! Vous pouvez y aller mais n'oubliez pas vos tours de garde ! »

La réunion s'était achevée sur cette note et Ginny était sortie la première, pressée de se retrouver seule. Revoir Remus l'avait ébranlé, plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

De nouveau elle longea le train, quelle idée de s'être installée dans le dernier compartiment aussi !

Une fois arriver, elle fit coulisser la porte…

Ce fut un « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » lancé d'un ton glacial qui l'accueillit.

Mais Ginny l'entendit à peine, elle avait croisé _son regard_.

Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, son estomac se tordre, et le feu dans sa poitrine être raviver, elle qui pensait l'avoir éteint…De nouveau il la fixait, une lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux chocolat le rendant irrésistible…

Ils étaient tout les deux dans une sorte de transe dont ils furent sortis par l'autre garçon qui l'avait déjà interpellé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu nous déranges ! » Lança-t-il agacé.

Ginny détourna son regard et reprit ses esprits.

Elle déglutit difficilement en le reconnaissant…les yeux bleu nuit, les cheveux noirs d'ébène, une élégance provocante, c'était bien lui, Sirius Black.

« Ce que je veux ? C'est simple il me semble, je veux récupérer mon compartiment ! »

Lança-t-elle d'un ton légèrement froid et en fronçant les sourcils, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Sirius puisse être si…arrogant.

Sirius eut un rire. « _Ton_ compartiment ? Tout le monde sait ici que c'est _notre_ compartiment et ce depuis cinq ans ! ».

« Peut-être mais j'étais là la première, elle montra ses bagages, et je ne suis pas censé connaître tout d'_ici_ ! »

Cette fois le ton de Ginny était colérique, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sirius l'observa minutieusement.

Rester silencieux James n'avait pas quitté Ginny des yeux, elle pouvait sentir son regard brûlant posé sur elle…

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle ne _voulait_ pas rester ici, son cœur se tordait déjà douloureusement…

« Bon ça va, fit-elle avec une voix plus douce, je vous le laisse je ne suis pas venue pour causer des problèmes…mais un conseil pour l'accueil vous pourriez faire mieux ! »

Elle se retourna prête à saisir sa male, mais alors qu'elle allait la hisser hors du filet une main se posa sur la sienne pour la stopper. Ginny se sentit défaillir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était James.

« Je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases…restes, on pourra rattraper l'accueil comme ça… »

Elle voulut protester mais Sirius s'était également lever et avait un petit sourire d'excuse…

« Aller ! J'étais _un_ _peu_ énerver… »

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ecoutez, c'est déjà oublié mais je vais quand même vous laisser… »

« Il n'en est pas question…au fait, James Potter pour vous servir ! » Il lui fit un baise main qui la fit rougir.

« Sirius Black » Sirius s'inclina de manière très amusante.

« Oh ! Lily Evans ! Bon je vais y aller je dois voir hum… »

Elle était coincée, il fallait trouver une excuse.

Ginny fuyait désespérément le regard de James qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, elle se sentait déjà bien assez mal…

Alors que les deux garçons arboraient des sourires triomphant la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus et Elisabeth qui regardèrent la scène avec surprise.

Ginny était coincée entre Sirius et James, ce dernier tenant toujours la main de Ginny.

Ce fut la jeune préfète qui prit la parole en premier, après avoir croisé le regard désespéré de Ginny :

« Oh Lily ! Alice m'envoie pour te chercher…tu viens ? »

« Oui, je leur disais justement que je devais vous rejoindre… »

Elle se retourna encore une fois pour prendre sa male…et de nouveau elle fut stopper par James, son cœur manquant un battement.

« Laisse moi au moins t'aider… »

Il saisit la male avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

« Merci et à…Oh salut ? »

Ginny venait juste de le remarquer, se tenant derrière Elisabeth et Remus avec un air intimidé, il paraissait si chétif que Ginny en eut pitié, oui elle éprouva même de la compassion pour celui qui elle le savait, ferait beaucoup de mal dans l'avenir.

« Je suis Lily, Lily Evans et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec douceur, elle n'avait pas perdu son espoir…

« P…Peter Pettigrew. »

« Aller viens Lily sinon Alice va me fusiller… »

« J'arrive ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Mille fois merci ! »

Elles étaient sorties du compartiment, et Ginny se sentait grandement soulagée.

Voir Remus avait déjà été difficile, alors voir les maraudeurs au complet…le voir _lui…_

« Ce n'est rien ! » Elisabeth eut un sourire.

« Je connais les maraudeurs ! Je sais qu'ils peuvent être…enfin disosn qu'ils sont…hum… »

« Laisse tomber j'ai compris ! Au fait c'est quoi « maraudeurs » ? »

Ginny feignait de tout découvrir… et Elisabeth rie franchement cette fois.

Elle était jolie pensa Ginny, d'une beauté simple, sans superflu, de grands yeux bleu, une chevelure châtain tirant sur le roux…

« J'avais presque oublié…eh bien les maraudeurs sont… »

Elle passa le reste du trajet à définir les maraudeurs, et Ginny fut un peu étonnée de voir qu'Elisabeth n'aimait pas toujours leurs « bêtises » selon ses propres dires…

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination, ce fut un « Tu en a mis du temps » lancé par Alice qui les accueillit.

En entrant dans le compartiment Ginny fut surprise de retrouver Gordon et Gidéon qui lui adressèrent de joyeux saluts…à leur côté se trouvait une fille brune, que Ginny était sûre d'avoir déjà vue dans le compartiment des préfets, elle tenait la main d'un garçon blond aux allures un peu hautaine, tout le contraire de la fille brune…

Non loin d'Alice, se tenait un garçon au visage sympathique qui contemplait la préfète en chef avec une lueur…amoureuse…

« Ah Lily ! Tu as bien fait de nous l'amener Beth ! »Continua Alice avec un air bienveillant.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le compartiment des maraudeurs… »

« Que faisais-tu avec les maraudeurs ? » s'étonna la fille brune.

Elisabeth ignora la question, de façon royale…

« Bon Lily je fais les présentations…Voici Léna Picks et son petit ami Kurt William… »Beth désigna la brune et le garçon hautain.

« Et là c'est… »

« Elle nous connaît déjà ! Re bonjour Lily ! »

Ginny eut un sourire.

« Ok, bon et bien il ne reste que Franck Londubat, gardien dans notre maison, Griffondor… »

_Londubat_…Ginny avait devant elle Franck et Alice _Londubat_…_les parents_ de Neville…qui avaient été torturé jusqu'à en perdre la raison…Elle pâlit considérablement…

« Lily ça va ? »

« Oui bien sur, je vais très bien… »

Elle prit tout de même la précaution de s'asseoir…

« Alors dans quelle maison penses-tu être répartie ? » Fit Léna.

Ginny la regarda étrangement…elle avait presque oublié qu'elle serait répartie dans quelques heures…était-ce possible que le choixpeau l'envoi autre part qu'à Griffondor ?

« Quelle question stupide enfin ! » Fit Gordon.

« Elle sera à Griffondor ! » Continua Gidéon comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » S'étonna Léna, tandis que Alice et Franck riaient doucement.

« Lily est _rousse_ ! » Dit Gordon.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport… »

« Laisse moi t'expliquer tu veux…les roux sont par définition, très beaux, très courageux, très intelligent…enfin bref toutes les qualités pour être à Griffondor… »

« Les Serdaigles sont aussi très… » Commença Kurt.

« Ah non ! J'ai oublié de préciser que en plus de tout ça, les roux ont un caractère de…feu. »

Les deux frères rirent aux éclats tandis que Kurt les regardait assez froidement.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans une humeur joyeuse où Ginny apprit à connaître ses camarades, Kurt était le seul à ne pas être à Griffondor…en fait il ne serait certainement pas là s'il ne sortait pas avec Léna…La brune était en sixième année comme Gidéon, mais contrairement au roux elle était préfète…Beth et Gordon étaient en cinquième année, Alice et Franck en septième…

Ils mirent Ginny à l'aise et cette dernière su qu'ils seraient ses amis un long moment…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Les premières années par ici ! Les premières années… »

Ils étaient arrivés et une boule de stress avait noué la gorge de Ginny.

Ses compagnons lui firent des sourires encourageant…mais rien ne délogea ce sentiment d'angoisse qu'elle ressentait…

« Les premières années et Lily Evans par ici s'il vous plait ! »

Ginny se retourna et sentit une chaleur réconfortante l'envahir lorsqu'elle reconnut ce visage familier qu'était celui d'Hagrid. Il n'avait pas changé, la même barbe touffu, le même regard brillant…Elle lui sourit.

« Lily Evans ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Elle s'approcha et vit que peu d'élèves de premières années s'étaient avancés près du demi géant.

Elle les incita par quelques paroles rassurantes…

Sur le chemin qui menait aux barques elle se hissa auprès de Hagrid, elle voulait devenir son amie, même à cette époque…elle n'oublierait jamais le nombre de fois où elle avait bu du thé dans sa cabane.

« Bonsoir, hum…Quelle est votre fonction à Poudlard ? »

Hagrid sembla ravit qu'on s'intéresse à lui, en tout cas il engagea une conversation vive avec Ginny et finit même par la tutoyer en l'invitant à venir prendre un thé pour discuter de créatures « intéressantes »…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à bon port et que Hagrid les eut déposé devant la grande porte, Ginny se retourna pour voir les autres…ils étaient tous d'une pâleur surprenante…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas voyons, tout va très bien se passer… »

« Je le pense aussi. » Fit une voix derrière elle.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall énonça des règles que Ginny connaissait déjà avant de leur demander de la suivre…

Des centaines de regards étaient fixés sur elle…Ginny observa la Grande Salle qui était semblable à celle de son époque espérant ainsi oublier sa peur…Le choixpeau chanta sans qu'elle ne l'entende…

« Vous poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête une fois que j'aurais appelé votre nom… »

La répartition commença alors…Ginny croisa le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore qui lui fit un imperceptible clin d'œil…elle regarda à la table des Griffondors…ses nouveaux amis lui faisaient des sourires, Gordon et Gidéon lui avaient même gardé une place…elle n'osa pas porter son regard plus loin…

« Evans Lily ! »

Elle s'approcha légèrement tremblante…ça lui rappelait sa première année…

Avant que le choixpeau ne lui recouvre entièrement les yeux, elle croisa son regard à _lui_, il avait la même lueur étrange et envoûtante que précédemment…

_« Alors, alors qu'avons-nous là…hum…ton histoire est compliquée…je vois que dans le futur je n'ai eut aucune hésitation à t'envoyer à Griffondor…courage, fidélité, intelligence…Oh et un caractère assez particulier…et beaucoup de ruses…hum…tu feras de grandes choses Ginerva…de grandes choses…je vais donc t'envoyer à… »_

Ginny croisa les doigts, et pensa très fort à la maison des lions…

_« Griffondor !_ »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ce nouveau chapitre ? Bon ou mauvais ?

Une review serait la bienvenue…

Bisous !

Eléonore.


	10. le garçon qui volera ton coeur

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 10 : _« Le garçon qui volera ton cœur »._ **

_« Griffondor ! »_

Ginny sentit qu'on lui enlevait un poids…

Elle se leva et d'un pas beaucoup plus assuré que précédemment se dirigea vers la table des lions qui avait éclaté en tonnerre d'applaudissements…

Elle se laissa glisser doucement entre Gordon et Gidéon, ceux-ci lançant des « on te l'avait bien dit ! » à une Léna exaspérée mais heureuse de revoir « Lily ».

La répartition continua, bientôt suivit du traditionnel discours de Dumbledore, Ginny fut étonnée de voir que contrairement à son époque, il ne faisait pas directement référence à la guerre…puis elle se souvint que la lutte contre Voldemort n'avait prit un tournant décisif qu'en 1976, soit dans un peu près un an pour elle maintenant…

Durant le repas elle pu constater que le grand appétit de Ron ne lui venait pas de son côté Weasley mais plutôt de son côté Prewett…Gordon et Gidéon mangeaient comme quatre…

Le dîner se termina par un « bonne nuit » de la part Dumbledore.

Les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs dans un grand brouhaha.

Elisabeth se leva et appela Remus, ce dernier ayant complètement oublié ses devoirs de préfets.

« Désolé Elisabeth. »

Beth marmonna et fit signe à Ginny de la suivre tout en appelant les premières années.

Encore une fois la rousse due feindre de ne rein connaître alors qu'ils traversaient différents passages secrets de Poudlard.

« Je sens que je vais avoir un travail monstre cette année, je n'aurais jamais due accepter ce poste de préfète… » Dit Beth d'un air dramatique.

Sous les regards interrogateurs de Remus et de Ginny elle s'expliqua en riant.

« C'est juste que…mon collègue est un maraudeur ! »

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il était de coutume de dire que maraudeur ne rimait pas avec discipline…

Remus fit mine d'être vexer avant de partir dans un grand rire.

« Je te promets d'_essayer_ d'être un bon préfet ! »

Beth émit un soupir théâtral.

« Bavboules » Lança Remus d'un ton enjoué en arrivant devant la grosse dame.

Ginny sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune de Griffondor…les mêmes fauteuils rouges, la même cheminée, la même ambiance surexcitée…pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à cette époque Ginny se sentit _chez elle_…

« Vous venez vous asseoir avec nous ? »

Ginny redescendit sur Terre.

Remus l'invitait à le suivre auprès des maraudeurs, qui avaient été rejoint par Gordon, Godéon et Franck, à ce qu'elle comprit Léna et Alice étaient montées se coucher.

La douleur se réveilla en elle et cet instant trop court de bien être prit fin.

Son cœur se tordait…elle se sentit mal…une foule de souvenirs, de moments qu'elle avait partagé avec ceux qu'elle aimait dans cette pièce lui revinrent en mémoire …alors non elle ne _voulait_ pas rester en compagnie de ceux dont elle connaissait le si triste avenir…

Et puis elle sentait _son_ regard à _lui _posé sur elle, un regard qui lui transperçait l'âme. Une raison de plus pour s'en aller.

« Je suis désolée Remus, je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller me coucher… » Dit elle d'une voix douce.

Elle se retourna vers Beth qui semblait étrangement soulagée de ne pas passer la soirée avec les maraudeurs, et la suivit pour prendre place dans son dortoir.

Ginny fit la connaissance de ses camarades de chambre, il y avait Beth bien sur, mais aussi des sœurs jumelles Melinda et Felinda Johns qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, ainsi qu'une autre fille aux allures prétentieuses, Kathleen Holms.

Ginny la trouva tout de suite très superficielle…elle avait les cheveux d'un roux qui sonnait faux…ses yeux étaient d'un vert fade…mais ce fut surtout le regard méprisant qu'elle lui jeta qui déplut beaucoup à Ginny…

Elle estima que le cas Holms ne méritait pas tant d'attention et se dirigea vers son lit, enfila son pyjama en quatrième vitesse et se glissa sous ses couvertures en souhaitant bonne nuit.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que les autres étaient profondément endormies, elle se redressa légèrement attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort d'impassibilité pour qu'aucun son ne filtre de son lit…Pétunia lui avait souvent dit qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil…c'était une simple précaution…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Elle se trouvait devant une sorte de tribunal, dans un fauteuil où de puissantes chaînes s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille._

_A la place des jurées, elle reconnut des visages familiers…_

_Il y avait sa famille au grand complet, sa mère sanglotait sur l'épaule de son père qui la regardait assez durement. Ses six frères lui lançaient des regards pleins de reproches et de tristesse._

_Il y avait aussi Hermione, elle semblait dégoûtée en scrutant Ginny…derrière elle une foule d'autres personnes, où Ginny reconnut Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Lupin et beaucoup de ses camarades de classe, arborait des mines furieuses…_

_Mais ce qui lui déchira le cœur, morcela son âme et fit couler abondamment ses larmes n'était autre que Harry._

_Il était là, se tenant droit au milieu de cette masse de personnes, il avait le teint livide, de grosses cernes ornaient ses yeux…ses yeux qui exprimaient tellement de tristesse, de rancœur, et d'amertume…dont elle était la cause._

_« Tu nous as lâchement abandonné ! » Criait la foule._

_Mais c'était la voix de Harry qu'elle entendait le mieux. Il ne criait pas, il murmurait presque, mais chacune de ses paroles étaient un poignard qui lacérait son cœur déjà bien meurtrit._

_« Tu m'as laissé ! Tu m'as laissé ! Tu m'avais dit…tu m'avait promis…pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? Pourquoi ? Tu m'avais promit ! Tu m'as mentit…tu m'as trahi… »_

_« NON, HARRY ! S'il te plait écoute moi! Ecoute moi…j'ai fait ça pour toi… » __Hurla Ginny, hystérique._

_Il eut un rire amer en répétant un « tu m'avais promit…tu m'as trahi. »._

_« NON HARRY »_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front se mêlant à ses larmes.

Son cœur battait à la chamade, sa respiration était saccadée…il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel cauchemar…c'était celui qu'elle faisait chaque soir lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux…celui qui la hantait chaque nuit…

Et comme chaque nuit, elle su qu'il lui serait impossible de se rendormir.

Ginny se leva, et s'aperçut que le soleil filtrait à peine à l'horizon, il ne devait pas être plus de cinq heures du matin.

Elle s'habilla avec lenteur, elle avait tout son temps.

Puis elle descendit sans un bruit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune et s'affala sur un des fauteuils rouge près de la cheminé, elle s'asseyait toujours là avant…avant qu'elle ne vienne à cette époque…elle soupira et ne remarqua même pas que malgré l'heure le feu était déjà allumé…

« Tombée du lit ? » Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle fit un bond la main sur le cœur.

« Je…Remus ? »

Il paraissait fatigué mais avait une mine plutôt réjouit.

« Bonjour Lily »

« Bonjour…que fais tu debout aussi tôt ? Tu as l'air si fatigué… »

Remus eut un petit sourire.

« Oh je pourrais te retourner la question…enfin ! Vous découvrirez, chère Lily, que Remus Lupin présentement devant vous, est _toujours_ debout à cette heure ! »

Ginny rie devant l'air pompeux qu'avait prit son camarade.

Elle entra dans son jeu et répliqua :

« Pourrais-je savoir _Monsieur_, pourquoi êtes vous _toujours _debout à cette heure ? »

Remus reprit d'un ton badin en souriant :

« Généralement parce que je n'ai pas finit mes devoirs…mais surtout parce que je suis comme ça…la journée appartient à qui se lève tôt le matin ! »

Ginny rie encore, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Remus comme ça, il était loin de la personne mélancolique et triste qu'elle connaissait dans le futur…mais après tout il n'avait pas connu la guerre…il n'avait pas encore perdu tout ses amis…

A cette pensée, Ginny perdu son sourire, son rêve lui revint en mémoire.

« Alors ? Je te retourne la question ! »

« Oh…et bien disons que j'ai eu du mal à dormir, l'angoisse de la première journée tu comprends…et puis je suis un peu comme toi dans le fond…tu me trouveras souvent debout aux aurores… »

Elle eut un sourire triste, dans son époque Ginny était toujours la dernière levée, les temps changeaient…quelle ironie.

Remus la regarda bizarrement, comme s'il avait sentit sa tristesse. Il dit cependant d'un ton joyeux :

« C'est magnifique ! Finit les matins tout seul à attendre les marmottes que sont mes amis ! »

Ginny rie. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec Remus…pas comme avec les autres où l'impression d'être coupable du pire des crimes la submergeait…non avec Remus c'était différent.

Peut-être parce que lui, elle l'avait connu dans le futur, peut-être parce que là-bas il était toujours vivant et présent…elle ne savait pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« J'ai faim ! »

Ginny et Remus avaient passé presque deux heures à parler de tout et de rien, l'agitation du matin dans les dortoirs avait finit par leur parvenir. Ils attendaient patiemment que les autres descendent.

« J'ai faim par Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ! Pauvre Peter c'est toujours lui qui réveille les deux autres… et ce n'est vraiment pas une mince affaire ! »

Ginny rie, Remus lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur les maraudeurs, surtout sur Sirius et James, qui d'après lui étaient inséparables.

Les premières personnes à apparaître furent Léna et Alice, suivit de près par Franck, Gordon et Gidéon. Ils furent tous assez surpris de voir « Lily » debout.

« Je crois que nous avons sous les yeux un Remus au féminin ! » Fit Gidéon en riant, bientôt imité par les autres.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller voir si Beth est réveillée… »

« Pas la peine je suis là. »

Ginny eut un sourire en voyant la tête endormie de son amie.

« Bon on y va, je meurs de faim ! » Fit Gordon dont le ventre gargouillait bruyamment.

Remus parut boudeur et lâcha un « moi je suis obligé d'attendre les marmottes ! »

Les autres rirent encore puis se dirigèrent la Grande Salle en prodiguant quelques conseils à Ginny sur les différents chemins à prendre pour s'y rendre…conseils qu'elle écouta à peine.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Ginny reçut son emploi du temps distribué par McGonagall.

Elle crut cauchemarder en voyant qu'elle avait Potions, Défenses contre les forces du mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Runes dans la même journée.

Elle entendit Gordon siffler un « ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi ? » et approuva vivement.

Alors qu'elle allait rajouter une remarque sur le sujet, les maraudeurs firent leur entrée.

Indubitablement elle croisa le regard de James…regard qu'elle avait tant bien que mal évité la veille…Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et eut un sourire arrogant mais charmeur…Ginny exécra les deux gestes…

Sans la quitter des yeux, James s'assit en face d'elle, imité par les autres maraudeurs, et lui lança un «Bonjour Evans ! ».

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête, et détourna le regard, gênée.

« Et nous on est pas assez bien pour un simple bonjour ! » S'indigna Alice.

James eut un rire en s'excusant :

« Désolé gente dame, mais tu me connais assez pour savoir que je suis _un peu_ dans le cirage le matin… »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rire, lui qui jusque là avait semblé être à mille lieux de là, encore plongé dans ses rêves…

«_Un peu_ dans le cirage, laisse moi rire ! C'est tellement rare que tu te réveilles de bonne humeur, en fait c'est même très rare que tu te réveilles à l'heure, alors… »

« Tu peux parler, monsieur-qui-a-besoin-d'un-saut-d'eau-glacée-chaque-matin ! »

« A qui le dites vous ! » Soupira Peter.

Les rires ne se firent pas attendre.

Ginny évitait le regard de James tandis que lui le cherchait continuellement.

Les maraudeurs soudain bien réveillés passaient leur temps entre plaisanteries et manigances.

Ginny, comme la veille, les trouva très imbus d'eux même, elle avait l'impression qu'ils se sentaient d'une certaine manière supérieurs aux autres. Cela ne lui évita pourtant pas de rire de bon cœur à leurs blagues.

Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée.

Des centaines de hiboux firent leur entrée apportant nouvelles et encouragements de la part des familles…Instinctivement Ginny releva la tête.

Mais elle la rabaissa aussi tôt, les larmes aux yeux.

Molly Weasley avait pour coutume depuis l'entrée de sa fille à Poudlard de lui envoyer un mot de réconfort le premier jour de cours. Ginny aimait particulièrement lire ces doux mots, c'était une preuve de la complicité qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'y aurait pas de petits mots parce qu'aujourd'hui sa mère n'était plus là pour lui écrire…

Elle refoula ses sanglots à grand mal, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à devenir maître de ses émotions.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ce fut pour croiser le regard bleu nuit de Sirius, durant une fraction de seconde, ils se comprirent. Sirius n'avait jamais eu une mère aimante…cela lui manquait malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais on a Potions, maintenant… » Fit Beth en se levant suivit de Ginny et Gordon.

Ginny ne fut même pas surprise de voir que les maraudeurs ne les suivaient pas.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les cachots, non loin de leur salle de cours, ils firent une rencontre des plus déplaisantes.

Devant eux se tenait un groupe de Serpentards à leur tête Bellatrix Black, ils étaient tous en septième année et Ginny cru reconnaître quelques visages sans qu'aucuns noms ne lui viennent à l'esprit…

« Mais qui voilà ! » S'exclama Bellatrix. « Ne serait ce pas deux traîtres à leurs sang et leur nouvelle _amie_ la sang de bourbe ? »

Il y eut quelques ricanements.

Ginny se sentit profondément blessée même si elle n'en montra rien…se faire insulté de _sang de bourbe_ faisait d'autant plus mal qu'elle n'en était pas une…être considérée comme une moins que rien pour son sang était rageant…elle comprenait la douleur d'Hermione à présent.

« Retires ça tout de suite Black ! » Siffla Gordon d'un ton menaçant.

« Laisse » Fit Ginny en lançant un regard haineux à la serpantard.

« Oui aller bébé Prewett laisse la méchante Bellatrix… »

Ginny se tourna vers elle et brandit sa baguette.

« Une parole et je te jure que tu le regretteras ! »

Bellatrix rie avec froideur mais passa son chemin, elle avait remarqué la lueur de haine pure qui brillait dans les yeux de la Griffondor, une haine si forte alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas…

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on pouvait rabattre le caquet de ma cousine avec autant de grâce ! »

Les maraudeurs étaient apparus d'on ne savait où et Sirius regardait Ginny avec admiration et aussi gêne…certainement pour être apparenté avec cette peste pensa Ginny.

Elle fit mine d'être étonnée de leur lien de parenté, ce qui ne fut pas difficile puisqu'elle était réellement surprise de les voir sortir de nulle part.

« Bellatrix fait partie pour mon plus grand malheur de ma famille, en fait la majorité de ma famille lui ressemble mais pas moi, j'espère que ça n'influencera pas ton jugement sur moi… » Dit Sirius.

Ils avaient repris leur chemin, Ginny le regarda dans les yeux et dit simplement :

« On ne juge pas quelqu'un sur ses origines…mais plutôt sur ses choix et ses actes. »

Elle lui fit un sourire et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Peu de personnes pensent comme toi… » Souffla Remus, approuvé par Beth et Gordon.

Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit.

« Et bien disons que…quand on est fille de moldus dans le monde sorcier, on apprend les vraies valeurs, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

C'était une réflexion qu'Hermione lui avait faite un jour, après une altercation avec Malfoy, la brune avait passé son chemin malgré sa peine…mais Ginny n'était pas aussi calme…elle perdait son sang froid rapidement…comme la bonne Weasley qu'elle restait malgré tout.

« Oui je suppose. » Fit Remus.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur conversation plus longtemps, ils étaient déjà arrivés et entraient dans le cachot de Slughorn.

Ginny s'assit entre Gordon et Beth tandis que les maraudeurs prenaient place au fond de la classe.

Elle remarqua une silhouette familière au premier rang, elle reconnue Severus Rogue, assis seul. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, seul, voilà ce qu'il était et voilà ce qui le pousserait à l'extrême plus tard : la solitude.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour remarquer que Slughorn s'adressait à elle avec le faux sourire qu'il arborait avec les personnes qu'il aimait le moins.

C'était mal parti.

« Je disais donc que j'aimerais connaître votre niveau avant de pouvoir faire les groupes de Potions… »

Ginny déglutit, elle connaissait assez Slughorn pour savoir qu'il ne lui poserait que des questions complexes…

« Où trouve-t-on les bézoards ? »

Ginny eut un sourire, peut être qu'elle se trompait finalement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Très bien…aux vues de votre talent vous ferez équipe avec Severus Rogue. »

Conclut Slughorn avec un sourire sincère cette fois.

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle, avec son futur professeur de Potions !

Gardant un visage impassible, elle se déplaça jusqu'au premier rang où elle fit un sourire timide à Rogue en lançant un « bonjour ». Aucune réaction de la part du Serpentard.

Une bonne chose, pensa Ginny, elle savait par expérience que lorsque Rogue ne disait rien c'est qu'il n'avait rien à reprocher.

La potion du jour se trouva être la même que celle que Ginny effectuerait dans vingt deux ans.

C'était comme une simple révision.

Rogue garda le silence durant tout le cours, ne lui parlant que par extrême nécessité.

Lorsque le cours toucha à sa fin, Ginny lui accorda un nouveau sourire plus assuré en lui disant un « à plus tard Severus ! ». Il avait haussé un sourcil sans rien dire.

Elle rejoignit ses amis.

« Alors cette séance avec Rogue ? » Fit Beth avec une once de compassion.

« Oh ! C'était bien…il excelle en potions vraiment… »

Devant l'air ahuri de Beth et Gordon elle haussa un sourcil en faisant un « quoi ? » bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse…Rogue ne devait pas être aimé…

Mais ce ne fut pas eux qui répondirent.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » Lança James.

Les maraudeurs se tenaient derrière eux.

« Oui bien sur, pourquoi ? »

Sirius eut un rire semblable à un aboiement.

« Mais enfin c'est _Servilo_… »

« Serv…quoi ? »

« Un conseil Evans, reste éloigné de _Servilo_, il n'est vraiment pas fréquentable ! »

James avait dit ça d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Je ferais ce que bon me semble ! » Fit elle avec agacement.

Puis elle marcha plus vite, ce qu'il pouvait être énervant avec son air supérieur !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement…enfin si on oubliait qu'elle avait été interrogée dans tout les cours, (même si grâce à Merlin, elle avait bien répondu).

Ginny avait également passé la plus grande partie de son temps à évité les maraudeurs, surtout James dont elle ne voulait plus croisé le regard de peur de voir raviver la flamme dans son cœur…Cependant ce n'était pas une mince affaire puisque les maraudeurs passaient justement leur temps à vouloir lui parler…Elle qui s'était promis de rester éloignée d'eux, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu que eux ne voudraient pas s'éloigner d'elle…

Son seul répit fut lors du cours de runes…elle était la seule avec Remus a avoir pris cette option…

A l'heure du dîner, elle arriva la dernière et vit qu'on lui avait gardé une place…à côté de James.

Beth lui lança un regard désolé…la préfète avait bien compris que Ginny n'aimait pas vraiment la présence du maraudeur.

« Alors ce cours de Runes ? » Fit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ginny leva imperceptiblement ses yeux au ciel avant de marmonner un « bien ».

Elle commença à se servir mais fut interrompu par un « Lily Evans » dit d'un ton mielleux qui se voulait charmeur.

Elle leva les yeux de son assiette et contempla le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, la carrure d'un joueur de Quidditch le garçon se présenta : « Je suis Amos Diggory, préfet de la maison des Poufsouffles, on s'est vu hier ! »

« Ah… » Fut la seule réponse de Ginny.

« Je venais juste pour te dire que si t'as besoin d'aide pour te retrouver dans Poudlard, je veux bien te guider…en tant que préfet bien sur… » Conclut-il avec un sourire on ne peut plus charmeur.

Ginny aurait pu rire, mais elle se sentit _très_ mal à l'aise…c'était quoi _ça_ ?

A côté d'elle, elle sentit James bouillonner et les maraudeurs s'agiter…apparemment Amos Diggory n'était pas aimé chez les Griffondor, plus particulièrement chez les maraudeurs…

Elle finit par répondre d'un ton gentil :

« Oh, c'est très sympathique de ta part, vraiment j'apprécie le geste…mais comme tu peux le constater question préfets j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut… » Elle désigna Alice, Léna, Elisabeth et enfin Remus.

Il ne perdit pas son sourire.

« Oui c'est vrai…on se verra plus tard alors…au fait Léna, Kurt aimerai que tu ailles le rejoindre à sa table… »

Puis il s'en alla d'un pas sur.

Les autres pestèrent contre lui, Léna se leva pour rejoindre son petit ami.

« Pour qui il se prend celui là ! » Lança James.

Ginny répliqua d'un ton acerbe « Il était _simplement_ venu me proposer un peu d'aide, je ne vois pas le mal ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard.

Ginny savait pertinemment que Diggory ne venait pas _simplement _pour lui proposer de l'aide…Mais elle éprouvait le besoin de contredire James…comme si en se rendant insupportable à _ses_ yeux elle effacerait ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il était tout proche d'elle…tellement proche…

Il eut un sourire arrogant.

« Mais bien sur…tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est venu. »

Les autres les regardaient d'un air étonné, seul Sirius semblait beaucoup s'amuser…

« C'est pourtant ce que je pense…et puis qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? »

« Oh moi… » Il se pencha pour que seule Ginny puisse l'entendre. « Je suis le garçon qui volera ton cœur ! »

Elle lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

« Sûrement pas ! » Fit elle en se levant pour partir.

Le soir même, dans son lit, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

Les mots de James défilaient en boucles dans son esprit…

Elle sentit son cœur se tordre de la manière la plus douloureuse qu'elle n'ai jamais connu…elle avait mal…

Le feu dans son coeur, elle ne _pouvait_ pas l'éteindre…c'était tout simplement impossible…

Mais par Merlin c'était l'être le plus arrogant qu'elle connaissait, il était prétentieux, et charmeur…il se jouait certainement d'elle…

Et c'était le père de Harry…le _père_ de Harry…

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle…son cœur _il_ lui avait déjà volé…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Snif ! Snif ! (Se mouche bruyamment)**

**Je veux des reviews !**

**Bon plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai mis un sacré bout de temps à l'écrire…c'était dur snif !**

**J'aimerai savoir si vous trouvez que les maraudeurs sont assez maraudeuresques dans ma fic…ça m'aiderai beaucoup pour la suite ! Merci d'avance !**

**Bisous !**

**Eleonore**


	11. Ma plus grande peur

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Chapitre 11: "Ma plus grande peur"**_

Ginny scruta son réveil avec lassitude. Il était cinq heures du matin et elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut...toujours le même rêve.

Elle se leva, se prépara avec le plus grand soin et descendit à pas feutrés dans la salle commune où elle ne fut qu'à demi surprise de trouver Remus entrain de lire, assis devant la cheminée.

"Ah, je suis heureux de voir que mes matins en solitaire ont définitivement prit fin...Comment ça va Lily?"

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre...comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était elle? Certainement un aspect de sa lycanthropie...

"Je t'ai dit hier que je me levais aux aurores..." Elle sourit "Alors me voilà, prête pour passer les premières heures de la matiné en ta compagnie!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Non, non et non Remus!" Lança Ginny exaspérée.

"J'abandonne je suis definitivement nul..."

"Je t'interdis de dire ça! Il te faut seulement travailler avec plus..._d'ardeur_!"

Elle n'en revenait pas de dire ça, ce n'était pas vraiment son style d'inciter au travail scolaire, non c'était plutôt le genre d'Hermione...elle s'était pourtant promis qu'elle serait beaucoup plus studieuse à cette époque, que ce soit dans un an ou dans vingt ans Ginny voulait que ses parents soient fières d'elle...

Après avoir parlé de choses et d'autres, Remus et elle en étaient venus à faire leur devoir de potion. La jeune fille avait découvert avec beaucoup d'étonnement que son futur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal était loin, voir très loin d'être bon en potion. Elle s'acharnait présentement à lui apprendre quelque éléments nécéssaire pour le devoir.

"Remus écoutes bien, si tu mélanges ces deux plantes ce n'est pas une potion réconfortante que tu auras mais une spéctaculaire explosion..."

"A ce point?" Fit Remus avec un air déconfit.

"Qu'est ce qui ferait une "spectaculaire explosion"?" Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Gordon s'approchait en compagnie de son frère, durant un fraction de seconde Ginny crut voir une lueur indescriptible dans son regard alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Remus.

Gidéon grimaça en lisant le mot "potion". Apparament même à cette époque, cette matière ne remportait pas un franc succès.

L'agitation des dortoirs parvint bientôt à leur oreilles, Beth et Léna arrivèrent avec des mines plus qu'endormies tandis qu'Alice et Franck resplendissaient...

Ils laissèrent Remus à la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en discutant joyeusement. Beth se hissa à la hauteur de Ginny qui marchait un peu en retrait, plongée dans ses pensées concernant les événements de la veille...

_"...qui es tu pour me dire ça?"_

_"Oh moi...je suis le garçon qui volera ton coeur!"_

Comment James Potter, celui qui lui était apparut comme étant arrogant, prétencieux, plus qu'imbus de lui-même, et qui pour son plus grand malheur, possédait les yeux les plus beaux qu'elle ait jamais vu, osait-il lui dire ça?

Comment James Potter, le _père_ de Harry, le futur _père_ du Survivant, osait-il lui dire ça?

Et comment, par Merlin, James Potter avait-il osé lui volé _véritablement _son coeur?

Elle avait compris que ce feu présent dans son coeur, ce feu qui la faisait souffrir, n'était autre que l'amour.

Elle aimait James et ce, depuis le premier regard.

"A quoi tu penses Lily?" Lui dit Beth tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient à la table Griffondor. "Ecoutes je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit cet imbécile de James Potter hier mais n'y fait surtout pas attention..."

"Comment as-tu su que je..."

"Intuition...je connais les maraudeurs, je sais qu'ils peuvent être parfois...enfin bref...je sais aussi que tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu es déjà une amie précieuse..."

Ginny rougit, c'était vrai que depuis les quelques jours qu'elles se connaissaient Ginny et Beth s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées.

"Alors je préfère te prévenir...j'aime bien James ne va pas te méprandre...mais c'est un courreur de jupons professionnel si tu vois ce que je veux dire...ne te laisses pas berner facilement..."

La rousse haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre.

"Courreur de jupons?" répéta-t-elle, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée.

"Oui, et ce n'est pas le seul..." Soupira Beth avec une tristesse évidente, Ginny suivit son regard et aperçut Sirius qui entrait en catastrophe dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des autres maraudeurs, toujours en retard ceux-là...

"Je veux juste que tu fasses attention ok?" Se reprit Beth.

"Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, loin de moi l'idée d'être séduite par cet idiot prétencieux!" Lança Ginny avec hargne.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle avait vu les maraudeurs prendre place aux côtés de Kathleen Holms et ses amies tout aussi superficielles.

La rousse ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment douloureux et plein de fureur qu'était la jalousie.

Au moment où elle allait détourner le regard, ses yeux émeraude rencontrèrent ceux chocolats de James - ou plutôt Potter - et elle ylut cette lueur indescriptible qui chamboulait son âme et surtout son coeur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tout le reste de la journée Ginny avait tant bien que mal évité tous les maraudeurs, aidée de bon coeur par Beth...

Gordon se plaignait de ne pouvoir rire avec ses amis comme bon lui semblait ce qui lui valut plusieurs menaces...il finit par les suivre sous peine d'être en froid avec ce qu'il considérait comme ses deux meilleures amies, Ginny ayant été élevée à ce rang le matin même.

Mais malgré tout ses efforts, il parut indéniable à Ginny qu'il était tout bonnement impossible d'éviter les maraudeurs lorsque ceux ci cherchaient votre compagnie, et à l'évidence ils cherchaient celle de Ginny avec beaucoup d'ardeur puisque cette dernière eut beau prendre tout les détours possibles et imaginables, ils se retrouvaient toujours devant elle.

Au dîner, Ginny s'assit avec Alice et Franck, elle trouvait qu'ils formaient un couple modèle, ils s'aimaient tellement!

"Qu'est ce qui te donne cet air résigné? Un problème?" Demanda Alice avec douceur.

Ginny se forca à sourire et à répondre que tout allait bien tandis que Beth soupirait à côté d'elle et que Gordon riait sans retenu.

Il dit avec un sourire diabolique: "Oh...c'est simple Alice, est-ce que le mot maraudeur te dis quelque chose?"

Deux regards noirs de la part des concernées.

"Je comprends mieux, tu veux que j'aille leur parler?"

Ginny hocha la tête en un non deséspéré. C'est alors que Léna qui jusqu'ici était restée silencieuse, étant trop occupée à comtempler Kurt avec amour, prit par à la conversation.

"Si vous voulez vraiment échapper aux maraudeurs" commença-t-elle en scrutant les deux jeunes filles de cinquième année "ou du moins leur échapper le temps d'une soirée, il faut simplement se rendre à l'endroit qu'ils fréquentent peu, voir jamais..."

"La bibliothèque!" S'exclama Beth comme si c'était une évidence "j'avais presque oublié que ce lieu était mon sanctuaire anti-maraudeurs! Merci Léna!"

Beth se leva sans même finir son dîner, Ginny la suivit inccapable de supporter plus longtemps la présence de _Potter_, et surtout la présence d'un Potter _flirtant ouvertement avec Kathleen... _

Gordon les prévint qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les suivre, préférant largement l'amibiance disjonctée de la salle commune à celle rapeuse de la bibliothèque.

Après deux heures passées à réviser des choses qu'elle connaissait déjà dans cette fameuse ambiance, Ginny regretta presque de ne pas avoir suivit Gordon...Beth, elle, semblait travailler dur comme pour oublier quelque chose de douloureux...c'est alors que Ginny comprit, pourquoi son amie était la seule à éviter les maraudeurs alors que toute l'école les cherchaient avec ardeurs? C'était si simple...

"Depuis combien de temps tu l'aimes?" Souffla la rousse.

Beth releva la tête et feint de ne rien comprendre, mais devant le regard de Ginny elle capitula et ce fut d'une toute petite voix qu'elle dit: "Depuis deux peut-être trois ans..."

"C'est Sirius n'est-ce pas?"

Hochement de tête de la part de Beth. Ginny soupira.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui d..."

"Jamais tu m'entends jamais il ne le saura! Parce que je ne lui dirais rien et toi non plus!" Fit Beth avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

"Bien sur, je ne lui dirais pas, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire...je voulais juste comprendre c'est tout..."

"Désolée...c'est que...je suis tellement en colère de l'aimer...ce n'est vraiment pas la bonne personne...mais ca ne se contrôle pas ces choses là...il est si...si..."

"Si Lui?Si maraudeur?"

"Oui...et puis tu sais déjà que Sirius a une famille assez..._particulière_...et bien moi aussi tu vois? S'_ils_ venaient à l'apprendre, je ne donne pas cher de mes os, ni des siens d'ailleurs..." Beth en avait les larmes aux yeux "...et puis je te l'ai dit ce matin, c'est un courreur de jupons, si prétentieux, si arrogants...ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois..."

Ginny la regarda intensément.

"C'est la première fois que...que je le dis à quelqu'un" Murmura Beth.

"Le secret est bien gardé ne t'inquiètes pas! Alors tu le fuis..."

"Oui, mais c'est plus simple pour moi que pour toi, Sirius ne me cherche pas." Beth grimaça à cette constatation.

"Que veux tu dire?" Ginny avait pâlit.

"Pas à moi, Lil', si c'est évident que tu as tappé dans l'oeil de ce cher James, provoquant maintes jalouses dont une certaine peste...il _me_ parait évident que toi, tu l'_aimes_..."

Devant le regard ahuri de Ginny son amie s'expliqua.

"Le regard est le miroir de l'âme." La rousse hocha la tête, défaite que l'on voit aussi clair dans son jeu "je ne crois pas cependant que les autres l'ai vu, et je garderais ça pour moi, il te suffit juste de...faire comme moi avec Sirius je suppose."

Ginny soupira encore et se leva en annonçant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se consentrer après cette conversation, Beth lui fit un sourire rassurant auquel elle répondit tant bien que mal.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque, plongée dans une intense réflexion, des cris parvinrent à ses oreilles.

"...aidez moi, ma tête!"

Des éclats de rire.

Ginny accourue, quelqu'un se faisait _agrésser_.

Elle se figea cependant devant la scène qui se présenta alors à elle.

Sirius et James se tenaient tout les deux, baguettes brandies, devant un autre graçon de la même année...dont la tête avait doublée de volume.

En toute bonne Ginerva Weasley qu'elle restait dans son âme elle cria telle que sa mère aurait fait dans un cas pareil:

"NON MAIS CA VA PAS OU QUOI?"

"Lily?"

"Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait, regardez sa tête par Merlin!"

Entre temps la tête du dit garçon avait encore gonflée, les deux maraudeurs se retenaient de rire, ils se figèrent bientôt devant l'expression dangeureuse de "Lily".

"POTTER! BLACK! Arrangez ça TOUT DE SUITE!"

"Non"

Ginny leur lança un regard meurtrier et siffla:

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait? Vous savez très bien qu'il est incapable de se défendre à deux contre un...Alors ARANGEZ LUI SA TÊTE!"

James eut ce sourire prétentieux que Ginny exécrait tant.

"Tu sais Evans, je te trouves vraiment très _jolie_ lorsque tu es en colère..."

Sirius eut à son tour un petit sourire, il avait certainement anticipé la phrase qui allait suivre.

"Très bien..." James agita sa baguette la tête du garçon dégonfla légèrement "...je lui redonne une taille normale à une condition, acceptes de sortir avec moi!" Il accentua sa remarque en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le coup était parti tout seul.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte James Potter avait une trace rouge représentant une main sur sa joue.

"Même pas dans tes rêves!" Lança Ginny plus qu'en colère.

Elle s'en alla et oublia complètement le garçon à la tête gonflée.

Plus tard elle avait appris que Rusard, le concierge, était intervenu alors que la tête du garçon avait atteint quatre fois sa taille normale, ce qui avait value à James et Sirius quatre heures de retenues.

L'histoire avait fait parlé d'elle, non seulement James Potter s'était fait gifflé par une fille, mais en plus cette même fille refusait ses avances...ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Les avis divergaient entre ceux qui étaient impréssionnés (majoritairement des garçons) et ceux qui maudissaient Ginny (majoritairement des filles, plus particulièrement Kathleen).

Car malgré un refus spéctaculaire de la part de Ginny, James n'abandonnait pas, au contraire plus Ginny le repoussait, plus il continuait en ne perdant jamais cette lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

Les disputes Potter/Evans résonnaient chaque jour dans le château et se finissaient toujours au mieux, par un compliment charmeur de James et une Ginny furax, au pire, par une autre demande qui débouchait souvent par un claquement de porte (Ginny ayant décidé que gifler le _père_ de Harry n'était décidement pas une bonne idée, même si l'envie ne manquait pas).

Le seul moyen de résister et surtout de ne plus souffrir avait été pour Ginny de se cacher derrière des excuses telles que "c'est un crétin prétentieux" ou encore "c'est un courreur de juppons et il n'est pas sincère".

Elle voulait se convaincre elle-même que James se jouait d'elle, rien de plus.

Mais c'était douloureux pour elle, repousser celui qu'on aime n'a rien d'aisé, surtout lorsque cette personne vous appelait à elle constament. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, plus fort que sa raison ou ses principes, elle l'aimait.

Et cet amour lui faisait mal.

Mais, elle n'était pas, comme elle l'avait pensé, toute seule.

Une amitié sans failles était née entre elle, Beth, Gordon et Gidéon, bien que ce dernier soit peu présent du fait de sa différence d'âge.

Elle avait réapprit à rire avec un peu d'insouciance en leur compagnie.

Ginny aimait beaucoup Alice et Franck aussi, leur gentillesse n'avait d'égale que leur compassion. Mais Ginny ne les voyait que très rarement, ils avaient tout deux prit une option dite "Auror" crée quelques années auparavant, depuis le commencement de la guerre à vrai dire, et qui préparait leur entrée à l'école des Aurors. Cette option abrégeait leur formation à deux ans au lieu de quatre.

Ginny comprenait donc qu'Alice et Franck passent le peu de temps libre à leur disposition ensemble.

Quand à Léna, Ginny la trouvait fort sympathique mais ne la voyait pour ainsi dire jamais puisque la brune passait le plus clair de son temps avec Kurt, son petit ami...

Si Ginny fuyait James et aidait Beth à fuir Sirius, elle entretenait en revanche une relation franchement amicale avec Peter et Remus.

Chaque matin, Ginny se levait aux aurores, descendait à la salle commune et y retrouvait Remus avec lequel elle s'entendait à merveille. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, il était à la fois si sérieux et si farceur, un jolie coktail d'après ses propres dires. Il était devenu son ami à part entière au même titre que Beth ou Gordon.

Durant certains cours, comme ceux de Sortilèges ou de Soins aux créatures magiques, Ginny avait fait équipe avec Peter. Si au début elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à rester calme et sereine avec lui, à présent elle le traitait en ami, même en connaissant les monstruosités qu'il commetrait plus tard.

Elle éprouvait une grande compassion pour lui. Il était effacé par les différentes personnalités de ses amis, timide et peu social. Il était pourtant d'une grande gentillesse, et derrière ses airs peu assurés il avait une âme de farceur digne d'un maraudeur. Ginny avait tout de même remarqué qu'il était peu courageux, il se cachait constament derrière ses amis, elle se demandait souvent pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait placé à Griffondor alors que tout lui désignait Pouffsoufle...

Mais les voix du choixpeau sont impénétrables, c'était bien connu.

Les maraudeurs formaient vraiment un drôle de groupe.

Autant Remus et Peter étaient chacun à sa manière, remarquons le, assez discrets, autant James et Sirius, les "inséparables" comme les nommait Remus, étaient exubérants, ils cherchaient toujours à se montrer, à être sur le devant de la scène.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ce n'est qu'un crétin prétentieux...oui, un crétin prétentieux à la tête enflée!"

"Qu'est ce que James à encore fait?" Soupirèrent Gordon et Beth d'une même voix.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée.

Septembre s'appretait à laisser place à Octobre.

"Alors? Qu'est ce que Monsieur Potter a fait pour énerver notre si douce Lily?" Plaisanta Gordon tandis que Ginny s'asseyait entre lui et Beth.

La rousse soupira et marmona un "Comme d'habitude..." qui fit sourire son ami.

"Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que cette fois il n'y a pas de trace rouge sur sa joue. Miss Evans vous me décevez beaucoup!" Fit Beth avec un rire.

Les maraudeurs venaient de s'installer au coin du feu, personnes ne prennaient jamais ces places elles leur étaient "réservées", cela avait le don d'exaspérer Ginny.

"Oh! Je m'en veux beaucoup Miss Smith...attendez je m'en vais de ce pas régler mon erreur!"

"Lil' je plaisantais...Lil' revient par Merlin!"

Ginny s'était levée en direction des maraudeurs, son regard était fixé sur Remus, il était d'une pâleur extraordinaire, et jamais elle ne l'avait vu si fatigué...il était vrai que la pleine lune approchait mais tout de même...il avait un visage creusé par l'épuisement...elle se souvenait que dans le futur, Lupin avait un air maladif tout au plus, rien de tel...il y eut un déclic tandis qu'elle arrivait à destination...en 1975 la potion tue Loup n'existait pas...

Durant toute la journée, les maraudeurs avaient arboré une mine inquiète et un serieux rare; ce qui ne les avait tout de fois pas empêché de faire leur blague du jour...

Ginny se planta devant eux, en interompant une conversation sérieuse et un peu houleuse dont elle ne saisit que quelques mots:

"Ce n'est pas ton petit problème de fourure qui va nous en empêcher!" Disait James.

"Mais c'est _dangeureux_!" Faisait Remus.

Elle croyait deviner le sujet de leur conversation, après tout la pleine lune était le lendemain, et puis n'était ce pas en cinquième année que les fameux maraudeurs avaient réussi à devenir de _vrais_ animagi?

"Tiens tiens Evans, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence? Je te manquais déjà?" Fit James avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux, lueur qui n'échappa à personne, pas même à Ginny, il était évident que James _aimait_ _provoquer_ la rousse.

"Par pitié Potter arrêtes de rêver éveillé...Je ne viens pas pour toi." Elle se retourna vers Remus qui sembla d'un coup très mal à l'aise.

"J'ai remarqué que...tu n'avais pas l'air très bien ces derniers temps...tu es sur que ça va? Peut être que tu pourrais aller à l'infermerie? Je m'inquiète tu sais..."

Remus eut un faible sourire.

"Ca ira bien ne t'inquiète pas! Je passerai peut-être à l'infermerie plus tard si ca peut te rassurer Lil'..."

"Oui je préfèrais...et puis je te préviens si tu ne vas pas au lit bientôt tu auras de mes nouvelles!" Gronda-t-elle, comme une mère le ferais pour son enfant.

De ce fait Remus répondit un "Oui maman!" qui la fit rire malgré elle.

Elle reporta son attention aux autres maraudeurs qui observaient la scène silencieusement et leur sourit en lancant un "je vous fait confiance pour une fois..." agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil. Puis elle partit dans un dernier "bonne nuit".

Ils eurent des sourires et n'ajoutèrent rien.

"Alors quelle est la raison de cette petite visite aux maraudeurs?" Fit Beth un rien agacée.

"Du calme Beth, je voulais m'assurer que Remus se sentait bien..." Répondit Ginny sans entrer dans les détails, la lycanthropie de son ami restait secrète aux yeux de tous, elle même n'était pas censée être au courant...

"Il va bien?" Demanda Gordon avec un air curieux sur le visage.

Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à répondre, Ginny fut interompue par l'approche d'un première année qui timidement s'adressa à elle: "Hum...Lily...c'est...c'est pour toi, on me l'a donné et..."

Ginny lui fit un sourire rassurant en le remerciant de s'être dérangé et prit le papier qu'il lui tendait. Il avait fortement rougit, Beth et Gordon avait beaucoup rie...

_Chère Lily,_

_J'espère que ta semaine s'est déroulée de la meilleure des manières, et pour l'achever en beauté j'ai pensé que ceci te serait fort utile aux vues de la sortie de demain._

_Cordialement, Dumbledore._

Ce n'est qu'après avoir lu ce mot que Ginny vit un deuxième papier. Il s'agissait d'une autorusation légale de sortie pour Pré-au-lard.

Le lendemain se déroulerait justement une sortie au village, Ginny avait complètement oublié l'autorisation, encore heureux que Dumbledore ne l'ai pas oublié lui...

Hagrid avait raison lorsqu'il disait que le directeur "était un grand homme", depuis la rentrée il avait constament veillé sur Ginny et elle devait avouer que sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à surmonter tout ça...

"Qu'est ce que c'est...ne me dit pas que tu avais oublié l'autorisation?" S'écria Beth.

"Oh aller ça peut arriver, non?" Fit Gordon amusé. "En tout cas demain on va te faire faire le grand tour Lil', des Trois balais à la cabane hurlante !"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"...et enfin le moment que tu attendais tant: les Trois balais, son ambiance charmante et sa bière au beurre succulante!"

Gordon fit un geste théâtrale accompagné de son frère Gidéon.

Beth et Ginny éclatèrent de rire...si la rousse avait fait semblant de ne rien savoir du village alors qu'elle le connaissait par coeur, la visite de Pré-au-lard avait été très amusante, les frères Prewett étaient vraiment hilarants...

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar, ils repérèrent très vite une table de libre.

"Vous ne voulez pas qu'on change de place? Je crois que ces personnes vont s'en aller..." Fit Beth d'une voix tendue.

"Pourquoi ça? On est très bien ici!"

Mais Ginny avait comprit son amie, les maraudeurs se trouvaient à la table juste derrière eux.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse approuver Beth, James les héla:

"Hey, venez vous asseoir avec nous!"

Pour le plus grand malheur des deux jeunes filles, les deux garçons roux accoururent, Gordon et Gidéon appréciaient énormement les maraudeurs...

Elles s'installèrent donc silencieusement, Ginny prit place entre Sirius et Remus et Beth entre James et Peter.

Vu d'aussi près Remus avait vraiment une mine affreuse, la pleine était pour aujourd'hui, par Merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici à Pré-au-Lard?

"Remus je suis déçue!" S'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

Le concerné regarda la rousse étonné.

"Je t'avais dit de te coucher tôt hier parce que tu es malade! Et évidement je suppose que ces deux imbéciles" elle désigna Sirius et James " ont fait en sorte que tu te couches après minuit! Dis moi la vérité ou je deviens dangeureuse!"

Toute le table rie des mines faussement vexées des deux maraudeurs.

"Je te promets Lil' je suis allé au lit avant minuit..."

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir...en fait Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de lui trouver une excuse plausible pour sa future absence...et puis étant donné ce qu'elle avait presque deviné la veille sur les projets des maraudeurs...Remus ferait mieux d'aller se reposer au plus tôt...la nuit risquait d'être longue pour les quatre garçons...

"Je te crois...mais tu viens avec moi tout de suite! Je t'amènes à l'infirmerie!"

Il protesta, mais ses amis étaient tous d'accord avec "Lily".

"C'est bon on l'amènera nous même!" Fit James avec un sérieux jamais vu auparavant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le silence avait envahi toute la tour. Pas un bruit ne filtrait.

Ginny s'était installée près de la fenêtre, emitoufflée dans une grosse couverture elle scrutait le parc, il était plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le vent faisait s'agiter les arbres...

Un arbre s'agita soudain plus que les autres. Le saule cogneur bien visible de la tour, remuait en tout sens...avant de s'immobiliser entièrement.

Elle colla son nez à la fenêtre et distingua trois ombres au loin. Deux d'entre elles encadraient une troisième plus massive.

Les ombres disparurent bientôt à la lisière de la forêt interdite...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Qu'as tu fais cette nuit pour avoir des cernes aussi longues par Merlin!" Se moqua Beth.

"Riiiiiieeeeeeennnnn!" Répondit Ginny dans un baillement.

"Mais bien sur" ajouta Gordon.

"Bon si on se consentrait sur le devoir de défense!" Répliqua la rousse.

"Plus facile à dire qu'a faire...je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui me fait le plus peur et vous?" Lança Beth.

Leur devoir avait pour sujet les épouvantard, après avoir décrit le moindre détail les concernant, ils auraient à en affronter un au prochain cours...soit le lendemain.

Ginny dont l'attention s'était porté sur Remus ces derniers temps n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir à la question, mais au premier abord trouver sa plus grande peur n'était pas aisé, elle en avait tellement des peurs...devoir affronter un épouvantard l'angoissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Oui...la peur elle connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre...une boule se forma dans son estomac lorsqu'elle pensa à Lord Voldemort, à ses actes monstrueux...sa mémoire lui rappela Tom Jédusor, sa cruauté, et la souffrance qu'il lui avait causé...puis l'image d'un détraqueur lui vint à l'esprit, leur mains putrides, leur souffle rauque, la sensation de déséspoir...d'autres images surgirent encore dans ses songes...des milliers de cadavres, tous des membres de sa famille, des amis ou pire...les cadavres de Harry ou de...de James...

"Alors Evans on rêve de moi?" Lança une voix lointaine.

Ginny sortit de ses pensées, elle était pâle et tremblante, elle déglutit difficilement... se ressaisissant un temps soit peu elle se leva et prit la direction de son dortoir non sans lâcher un "n'inverse pas les rôles Potter!".

Une fois dans son lit, elle ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin et laissa libre court à ses nombreuses larmes.

La peur. Un sentiment complexe, une arme puissante.

Personne ne pouvait se vanter de ne pas éprouver de peur. Même les plus puissants.

Seulement certaines personnes avaient un passé tel que leur peur était plus importante.

Ginny n'était pas de ces gens qui se laissaient submerger, elle avait le courage et la vivacité des Griffondors, elle se battait et se battrait toujours contre ses peurs...

Mais aujourd'hui c'était tellement dur, oui, tellement dur de lutter encore et toujours. Les peurs se mêlaient aux angoisses, les angoisses se fondaient sur sa vie réelle, et sa vie n'avait pas vraiment de sens...Elle vivait à une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, alors la peur était définitivement présente dans son esprit...Elle avait presque réussit à oublier d'où elle venait, elle avait reprit une vie presque normale et il avait fallu un simple devoir pour gâcher son équilibre fragile.

Tout ses sentiments de gêne, de culpabilité se firent plus présents que jamais.

Mais ce n'était pas tout ça qui faisait couler ses larmes au fond, non, c'était autre chose, une angoisse encore plus grande...

L'angoisse de ne pas savoir quelle était sa _plus grande peur_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Bien nous allons passer à l'épreuve pratique, ce n'est pas bien compliqué vous en conviendrez!" Fit le professeur avec un sourire que personne ne lui rendit.

"Diggory! A vous l'honneur!"

Ginny grimaça au nom de Diggory, ce dernier ne cessait de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, un peu comme James. La seule différence était que Ginny le repoussait gentillement, elle restait toujours aimable, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image d'Amos Diggory alors qu'il découvrait son fils mort lors de la dernière tâche du tournois des trois sorcier...Amos était pourtant très peu semblable à son futur lui. Il était lui aussi très imbus de lui même, et affiramit qu'il aimait "Lily", chose que Ginny n'arrivait décidement pas à concevoir...

Un bruit mat la sortit de ses songes. Unearaignée tomba devant le bureau du professeur, Diggory avait donné sa place à un certain Flintch.

"Prewett à vous!"

L'épouvantard se transforma en un...un cadavre et pas n'importe quel cadavre...celui de Gidéon...

Gordon recula, prit de panique.

Et sans être pévenue Ginny se retrouva devant la créature qui de nouveau se transforma...

Elle fut prise d'une angoisse telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu.

Toute la classe chercha désésperement en quoi s'était matérailisé l'épouvantard sans jamais le trouver.

Seule Ginny semblait le voir. Elle avait un visage pâle.

Les grains s'écoulaient lentement dans le sablier.

Il était à peine visible.

Pourtant il était bien présent.

Le retourneur de temps.

Ginny sentit ses forces la fuir et sa vision devenir trouble. Le sol se déroba doucement sous elle mais elle n'atteignit jamais la pierre froide...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à le poster mais mon cher ordinateur (notez l'ironie) est tombé en panne pendant un certain temps...**

**Pour les reviews je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu à tout le monde, donc dans le doute:**

**Merci à_: pripri, malia , lisou52, Kaena Black et Pottera._**

**Sinon je voulais vous dire que j'adore vos reviews et qu'elles sont toujours les bienvenues...**

**Gros Bisous et merci de me lire!**

**Eléonore.  
**


	12. Explique moi

**Bonne Lecture!**

_**Chapitre 12: "Explique moi"**_

"...je n'en reviens pas."

"Ca devait être quelque chose de vraiment très effrayant pour qu'elle perde connaissance non?"

"Ca va Peter! Pas la peine de t'inquièter ce n'était qu'un épouvantard! Mais c'est vrai que c'est troublant. James tu l'as vu toi non?"

Des échos de voix résonnaient à ses oreilles et son mal de tête en était accentué.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt.

La lumière lui était appaurue trop vive, trop...blanche.

Blanche? Mais où se trouvait-elle?

Elle rouvrit les yeux prudement.

L'infirmerie. C'était ça, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie...mais pourquoi?

Une agitation à sa droite attira son attention.

Mme Pomfresh soignait un élève de première année, Ginny l'observa curieusement.

L'infirmière avait bien changé, comme quoi le temps marquait toujours son passage...le _temps_...

Tout lui revint en mémoire, le devoir, l'épouvantard, le...le retourneur de temps.

Alors c'était ça sa plus grande peur. Le _temps_.

"Cornedrue? Tu m'entends?"

Ginny tourna sa tête douloureuse vers la gauche. Des rideaux encadraient un lit un peu plus loin, de là venaient les voix qu'elle avait entendu précedement, elle reconnut celle de Sirius.

"Oui, je t'entends très bien Patmol...et non je n'ai pas vu ce en quoi s'est transformé l'épouvantard."

James. Oui c'était James qui parlait. Mais que faisaient les maraudeurs à l'infirmerie?

"James tu es sûre que ça va?" Fit une autre voix.

C'était évident. Les maraudeurs rendaient visite à Remus qui venait tout juste de sortir de la pleine lune.

"Oui, oui je vais bien arrêtez avec ça par Merlin! Bon j'y vais, je passerai te voir ce soir Lunard."

James avait franchit le rideau blanc, Ginny aurait reconnut sa silhouette entre mille autres.

Le regard du brin se porta presque automatiquement sur lit de la rousse et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Un autre déclic se fit dans la mémoire de Ginny.

Elle n'avait jamais senti la pierre froide alors que le sol se dérobait sous elle.

Non, deux bras puissants l'avaient rattrapé dans sa chute, de façon délicate, comme si elle était en porcelaine.

Elle se souvint avoir entendu un vague "Ridikulus" prononcé par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

James avait menti à ses amis, Ginny en était persuadée, il avait vu ce en quoi s'était transformé l'épouvantard, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait repoussé.

Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, l'émeraude et le chocolat ne faisaient qu'un.

Ginny vit dans ses yeux, le soulagement mêlé à l'incompréhension et à autre chose qu'elle n'identifiait pas.

"Miss Evans, vous voilà enfin reveillée!"

Le moment magique fut rompu.

Mme Pomfresh accourut auprès de "Lily".

Au même instant, Sirius sortait de derrière le rideau en compagnie de Peter, ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant que Ginny était reveillée.

Tandis que l'infirmière s'approchait, James lança d'une voix douce que Ginny ne lui connaissait pas:

"Evans? Ca va?"

Elle hocha lentement la tête et murmura sans le quitter des yeux: "Merci".

James eut un grand sourire et s'en alla suivit de près par un Sirius lui aussi souriant et un Peter étourdi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"...et là James t'a rattrapé avec beaucoup de délicatesse, avant de repousser l'épouvantard. Il t'a ensuite amené ici, sans même attendre l'avis du professeur..."

Gordon, Beth et Gidéon étaient arrivés quelques minutes après le départ des maraudeurs.

"Lily...qu'est ce que tu as vu? "

Ginny qui était encore plongée dans ses pensées, sursauta legèrement à l'appel de son amie.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait vu? La pire des choses bien sur...sa plus grande peur.

Elle avait pourtant pensé à tout, de Lord Voldemort, à la mort même de ses proches, passant par les détraqueurs...

Mais jamais au grand jamais l'idée du retourneur de temps n'était venue efflorer son esprit.

Cependant, après mûre reflèxion, elle estimait qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

C'était le retourneur de temps qui l'avait amené à cette époque, là où elle ne connaissait personne, là où elle éprouvait mille souffrances, là où elle aimait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait _strictement_ pas le droit d'aimer.

Alors oui, c'était logique que l'épouvantard ait prit la forme du retourneur de temps, parce qu'ici elle serait obligé de revivre les souffrances passées, autant les siennes que celles des autres.

Elle redescendit sur Terre lorsque Beth lui passa la main devant les yeux.

"Alors? En quoi s'est transformé l'épouvantard?" Reprit Gordon.

"Si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais qu'on oublie cette histoire, ce n'est decidément pas un bon souvenir." Fit Ginny en se levant.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?" Demanda Gidéon.

"Bah quoi? Je me lève pour qu'on rentre à la salle commune!"

"Ah non, non, non toi tu restes ici toute la nuit, Mme Pomfresh l'a exigé et c'est une très bonne infirmière"

Ginny parut scandalisée à l'idée de passer la nuit entière à l'infirmerie, mais ses amis lui défendirent de se lever sous peine d'amener l'infirmière elle même pour la convaincre.

Ginny céda non sans grogner, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les trois autres.

Ils s'en allèrent une heure plus tard, après que Mme Pomfresh les eut mit dehors.

Ginny poussa un long soupir. Elle se sentait las.

"Ah mais quelle poisse!"

"Que devrais-je dire?" Fit une voix sur sa gauche.

Ginny sursauta.

"Remus?"

"Lui même!"

"Tu vas mieux? Tu as l'air encore fatigué tu sais!"

"Oh mais c'est à moi de te demander si tu vas bien! On m'a rapporté que tu t'étais évanouie...et que James t'avait rattrapé!"

Ginny rougit un peu et marmona quelques mots incompréhensibles, Remus sourit.

"Tu sais qu'il s'est beaucoup inquièté..."

"Comme si Potter pouvait s'inquièté!"

"Oh Lily...par pitié tu sais que James n'est pas comme tu le décris sans cesse..."Il la regarda intensément."J'ai aussi su que la cause de ton évanouissement était un épouvantard..."

"S'il te plait ne me demande pas de te dire quelle forme il a prit, on m'a déjà trop posé la question..."Souffla Ginny.

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention" Il lui sourit "Mais même s'il le nie je sais que James a vu à quoi ressemblait ton épouvantard et il est évident que ça l'a assez perturbé...tu devrais lui parler..."

Ginny resta silencieuse un moment. Si James avait vu le retourneur de temps, il devait se poser des tonnes de questions...Après tout ce n'était vraiment pas habituel...L'angoisse captura sa poitrine...personne ne devait savoir d'où elle venait...

En tout cas elle ne le remercierait jamais assez de n'avoir rien dit à personne...

"Hum...peut-être...oui peut-être que j'irais le voir..."

Elle entendit un bruit non loin de son lit. Elle scruta l'endroit mais il n'y avait rien. Elle aurait pourtant juré...

"Quelque chose ne va pas Lily?"

"Non, non ca va...j'ai seulement cru entendre un bruit...mais ce n'est rien..."

"Tu disais donc que tu irais parler à James..."

"Oho je te vois venir Remus! J'ai dit que j'irai _peut-être _parler à James!"

Il eut un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny était sortie de l'infirmerie le lendemain en pleine forme, durant les jours qui suivirent elle reçut de nombreuses remarques d'attentions de la part des autres élèves, ainsi on lui demandait souvant au détour d'un couloir si elle se sentait mieux, même quelques uns des serpentards les plus intègres lui demandèrent des nouvelles.

Elle avait même senti une once de sollicitude de la part de Rogue en cours de potions, ce qui était exceptionnel, sachant que le serpentard ne lui avait adressé la parole que de rares fois, par stricte necéssité, sans pour autant agir avec mépris ou haine, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un.

Elle était vraiment étonnée, après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eut une maladie grave et qu'elle était restée des semaines à l'infirmerie...Face à cet étonnement Gordon lui avait dit:

"La gentillesse, la générosité et la compassion sont des choses rares Lil', or tu possèdes les trois en excès, si je peux dire ça comme ça..."

Ginny fut très touchée par ces paroles.

Cependant, elle eut aussi des remarques beaucoup moins agréables, notament de la part de certains serpentards, dont Bellatrix Black, qui rit largement du manque d'efficacité de Ginny face à un simple épouvantard.

Elle eut aussi le droit à une _charmante_ visite de la part de Diggory qui joua au séducteur...ce qui eut les don d'exaspérer les maraudeurs, James en particulier.

Ginny n'avait toujours pas eut le courage de lui parler au sujet de ce qu'il avait vu...Que pourrait-elle lui dire?

Elle avait retourné la situation dans tout les sens, mais comment expliqué au maraudeur que sa plus grande peur était le temps?

Finallement, pour le plus grand bohneur de Ginny on oublia vite cette petite histoire d'évanouissement, enfin la majorité de l'école l'oublia, pas James. La rousse pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il attendait une expliquation.

Deux semaines plus tard, à la veille d'un match de quidditch Griffondor/Pouffsoufle, Ginny reçut une invitation...en l'ouvrant elle reconnut toute de suite l'écriture qui se voulait raffinée de Slughorn...le "club Slug" reprenait du service le soir même et Ginny était conviée...Elle avait pourtant espéré ne pas être invitée, après tout à cette époque rien ne la désignait pour être un chouchou de Slughorn...enfin si on oubliait ses notes spéctaculaires en potions et le fait que son cher professeur l'avait surpris lançant un sort "Chauve Furie" à Potter, lors d'un excès de colère. Au lieu de lui donner une retenue, il avait tout bonnement applaudit...

Elle entendit un soupir à côté d'elle.

"Oh par Merlin, Slughorn remait ça...je hais ces soirées...oh! tu en as une aussi je ne serais pas toute seule!"

Beth semblait habituée à ce genre d'invitation, mais à l'évidence pas Gordon et Gidéon...Ginny se souvint avec un pincement au coeur que Ron aussi n'était jamais invité...

Non loin de là Sirius bougonna un "Ce vieux fou remait ça...je hais ces soirées...", Ginny sourit, c'était presque mots pour mots ce que Beh venait de dire, mais la concernée ne l'entendit pas elle...

Puis la voix de James parvint à ses oreilles: "Oui mais ce soir on a une très bonne excuse...entrainement de Quidditch, je suis capitaine ne l'oublions pas..."

Ginny hésita un instant puis se leva et s'assit à côté de Remus dans l'espace resérvé aux maraudeurs. Ces derniers la regardèrent étonnés, il était rare que "Lily" vienne les voir de son propre gré.

"Dites moi vous deux" Fit-elle en désignant James et Sirius "Vous allez gagné demain n'est ce pas? Je compte vraiment sur vous..."

James était attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe et Sirius lui était batteur, ce qui lui correspondait bien d'après Ginny.

"Je ne voudrais pas paraître curieux mais...d'où te viens ce si soudain attachement au match de demain?" Demanda Sirius alors que James restait silencieux et la fixait.

"Deux choses" Répondit Ginny "L'une est que j'aime vraiment ce sport...l'autre est que je ne supporterait sans doute pas que Diggory gagne...il m'exaspère déjà bien assez..."

"Pourtant, lui tu ne l'envois jamais balader comme tu le fais avec moi." Lança James avec un ton froid qui surprit tout le monde, Ginny la première.

"Je...ce n'est strictement pas la même chose...il...tu...oh par Merlin vous m'exaspérez tout les deux au même niveau!"

Elle se leva et rejoingnit son dortoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"...c'est dommage que James et Sirius n'aient pas pu se libérer...enfin vous êtes là c'est le plus important..."

Ginny s'ennuyait déjà ferme à la petite soirée de Slughorn, Beth à côté d'elle n'en menait pas large non plus.

Le fait est que la majorité des convives étaient des serpentards, elle avait reconnut Rogue et l'avait salué gentillement, mais aussi Bellatrix Black qui avait reçut de sa part un regard noir de haine.

"Tu crois que si on s'éclipsait discrètement quelqu'un le remarquerait?" Fit Ginny.

Beth pouffa doucement.

"Je crois bien que oui...j'ai déjà essayé..."

"Tu m'avais pas dit qu'Alice, Franck et Léna venaient aussi généralement?"

"Oui d'habitude ils sont là...mais je crois que cette année ils ont des excuses valables...tu sais en fonction des différentes options qu'ils ont prit...et puis Franck est gardien dans l'équipe, il a entrainement ce soir..."

Beth soupira en scrutant les personnes qui les entouraient.

"Tu vois tout ces gens Lily, ce sont tous des personnes de la "haute société" qui ont le sang pur en général, et qui sont aussi très influents..." Son regard se voila de tristesse et de colère "Mes parents espèrent avec beaucoup d'ardeur que j'_épouserais_ une de ces personnes..."

"Je n'y crois pas..." Souffla Ginny, scandalisée que ce genre de chose existe encore.

"Mais je ne les laisserai pas faire, ça tu peux en être sûre!" Une lueur de défi passa dans ses yeux."Je suis plus forte qu'ils ne le pensent!"

Ginny admira la determination de son amie, Beth avait définitivement sa place à Griffondor.

Après un regard circulaire, la rousse posa sa bièrre au beurre sous l'oeil étonné de Beth.

"Ca suffit j'en ai marre, on y va!"

Ginny s'excusa auprès du professeur Slughorn, prétexta des maux de tête et s'en alla en compagnie d'une Beth plus que ravie de quitter l'endroit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'excitation de la Grande Salle était typique de l'ambiance d'avant match.

Le bruit des conversations étaient plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé sauf chez les joueurs...

Les maraudeurs étaient décidement bien silencieux...même James et Sirius ne pouvaient échappés au stress...

Ginny s'avança d'un pas peu assuré vers eux, elle n'avait toujours pas comprit la froideur de James.

Ils étaient entourés de leur habituelle groupe de filles "glousseuses" comme les nommait Beth, dont faisait partie Kathleen qui regarda s'approcher Ginny avec un oeil mauvais.

"Salut" Fit doucement Ginny.

Deux marmonements en signe de réponse. Elle sourit et s'assit près de Remus.

Ces deux là lui faisaient pensé à Harry et à Ron avant chaque match...aussi décida-t-elle d'employé son énergie à leur remonter le moral...comme elle le faisait _avant_...

"Aller, je n'avais jamais vu les grands James Potter et Sirius Black avec des mines aussi hum disons stressées."

Les deux concernés relevèrent la tête et Ginny rit.

"Vous allez gagner c'est évident alors ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant!"

Ils reprirent de suite leur air pompeux habituel, Ginny rit encore, et James lui sourit...elle cru fondre.

Elle se leva et rejoingnit Beth.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"...et James Potter attrape le vif d'or après trente minutes de jeu seulement...Griffondor gagne!"

La foule explosa en applaudissement, une marée rouge et or envahie le stade.

Ginny en faisait partie, elle acclamait son équipe comme elle l'aurait fait plus de vingt ans plus tard...

La fête qui suivit dans la salle commune fut la plus spéctaculaire que Ginny eut jamais vu...en même temps, le but même des maraudeurs était de tout faire de manière spéctaculaire...

Elle refléchit un instant.

C'était le bon moment, semblait-il, pour parlé à James de l'épouvantard, il était de bonne humeur et peut-être qu'il ne poserait pas trop de questions pour retourner à la fête...oui c'était le bon moment.

Elle le chercha du regard et le trouva rapidement à discuter joyeusement en compagnie de Sirius.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers eux...

"C'était un beau match!" Lança-t-elle.

A peine avait-elle pronocé cette phrase que Sirius disparu mystérieusement, la laissant seule avec James.

"Oui c'est vrai l'équipe a vraiment bien joué!" Fit James avec une lueur dans le regard.

"Ecoutes Potter...je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins...je voulais te parler à propos de...de l'épouvantard."

Elle releva la tête anxieuse de connaitre sa réaction.

Il l'observa avec curiosité et lui proposa d'aller dans un coin plus tranquil, ce qu'elle accepta.

Une fois isolés dans une partie reculée de la Salle commune James parla.

"J'avoue que je n'attendais plus que tu viennes me parler..."

"Oui...j'aimerais...enfin je voudrais savoir...qu'est ce que tu as vu exactement?"

Il fronça les sourcils et répondit:

"J'ai vu ce qui me semble être un retourneur de temps..." Il la regardait intensément, Ginny avait de nouveau baissé la tête.

Puis il reprit de la même voix douce qu'il avait employé à l'infirmerie:

"Explique moi _Lily_...Explique moi pourquoi tu as peur du temps?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...je pense que c'était la suite logique au chapitre 11 non? Laissezmoi votre avis.**

**Merci à Malia et à Leto pour leur reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre, laissez une adresse la prochaine fois...**

**En fait merci à tous pour toutes vos si jolies reviews!**

**D'autres seraient bienvenues, ça me fait tellement palisir!**

**Bisous et merci de me lire.**

**Eleonore. **


	13. Ce même jour dans vingt deux ans

**Bonne lecture!**

**_Chapitre 13: « Ce même jour dans vingt deux ans… »_**

_"Explique moi **Lily**...Explique moi pourquoi tu as peur du temps?"_

"Je...c'est...trop compliqué...je ne sais pas si..." Balbutia-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas perdu son air doux qui était si rare, toujours caché sous un masque de farceur, de charmeur...tout autre chose que ce qu'il était vraiment.

Ginny ne savait quoi dire, tout ça était trop compliqué...et puis il l'avait appelé _Lily_, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça...

Elle pâlit, ses mains tremblèrent. Il les lui prit, une douce chaleur envahie la rousse, elle releva la tête les larmes aux yeux et rencontra son regard.

"Parle moi Lily...s'il te plaît...je n'aime pas te voir ainsi..."

Et Ginny fléchit. Il était sincère, tellement sincère, tellement plein de compassion...et son regard, par Merlin son regard! et cette lueur qu'elle ne comprenait jamais qui luisait...elle l'aimait tellement...elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

Mais aucun son n'arrivait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

James le vit bien, et sans un mot il conduit Ginny à l'extérieur de la Salle commune, vers une salle de cours abandonnée.

Puis il se contenta de la fixer et d'attendre.

Par Merlin ! Que pouvait-elle dire ?

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir tout lui raconter de ses cauchemars, de ses angoisses…de cet avenir tellement sombre, tellement triste, et tellement douloureux.

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle se sentait mal, à quel point elle se sentait coupable.

Coupable de n'avoir pas tenue sa promesse…coupable d'avoir abandonnée ceux qu'elle aimait par une stupide erreur.

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Ca lui était interdit, comme le fait de l'aimer lui.

C'était le prix à payer pour s'être tromper.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle ne _voulait _pas lui mentir.

« Fiez-vous à votre instinct Ginny»

C'était ce que lui avait dit Lupin la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu sur le quai de la gare. Juste avant qu'il ne verse une larme, quelque temps à peine avant qu'elle ne comprenne…

Se fier à son instinct ? Mais que lui disait-il son instinct ?

_Parle lui de tes peurs, parle lui de tes sentiments qui te font si mal…_ Fit une voix dans sa tête.

Alors, ce fut d'une voix pleine d'appréhension qu'elle finit par se confier au garçon qu'elle aimait de cet amour interdit:

"Tu sais, j'ai souvent eut peur de choses anodines lorsque j'étais plus petite, comme les ombres du soir ou encore les elfes de maison…mais j'ai grandit…nous sommes en guerre et personne ne semble s'en rendre compte…aujourd'hui je n'ai plus ces peurs d'enfant, elles ont toutes été remplacées par une plus grande peur…Le _temps_…Le temps me ravira toutes les personnes qui me sont chères, il les fera souffrir…et cela me fera souffrir à mon tour…et… j'ai déjà trop souffert… »

James fronça les sourcils à ces mots, mais resta silencieux.

"J'ai peur...de souffrir encore, de voir toutes les personnes que j'aime mourir...parce que je sais qu'elles vont mourir un jour...alors que je pourrais…je pourrais..." Elle ne devait pas dire ça, elle ne devait _surtout_ pas dire ça. Ginny arrêta de parler en se rendant compte qu'elle allait trop loin.

"Je suis désolée, _James_. Je n'y arrive pas...tu dois vraiment me trouver stupide..." Elle effaça l'unique larme qui était venue sillonner son visage et le regarda, anxieuse.

Il eut un sourire. Pas un de ces sourires charmeurs que Ginny exécrait tant, non un vrai sourire.

"Alors maintenant c'est James?"

Ginny pouffa.

Il reprit avec un air plus sérieux.

"Je ne te trouverais jamais stupide Lily...c'est normal d'avoir peur...et je comprends très bien que tu n'arrives pas à te confier à moi qui t'_embêtes _tant..."Il eut un sourire espiègle."Mais saches que si tu as besoin de l'épaule très confortable du garçon le plus beau de Poudlard, et bien je suis à ta disposition..."

"Potter!" Fit Ginny avec une mine faussement réprobatrice, il rie.

"Oh! Je vois qu'on revient au "Potter"...mmm il fallait s'en douter...en tout cas je suis sérieux, si un jour tu as besoin de parler je suis là ok? Aller retournons à la salle commune ou les autres vont s'imaginer des choses, ce que tu ne veux pas...en revanche moi..."

Il eut le droit à une tape gentille sur le bras et au plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

"James attends..." Le brin se retourna."Je...merci de n'avoir rien dit...merci de m'avoir écouté...merci pour tout."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.

Ginny était loin de se douter qu'elle venait de faire de lui le garçon le plus heureux de tout Poudlard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le vent d'octobre avait soufflé, le froid de novembre avait gelé puis finalement la neige de décembreavait envahi l'immense parc de Poudlard.

Noël approchait et l'ambiance du château s'en ressentait.

« …ils peuvent paraître agressifs, mais ils sont vraiment très mignons les hippogriffes, il faut juste savoir s'y prendre… »

Ginny pouffa, Hagrid n'avait pas changé, sa passion pour les animaux dangereux était bien présente…pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

« Vous serez professeur un jour je n'en doute pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Hagrid prit un air rêveur en lançant un « j'aimerai bien… », avant de reprendre :

« Il ne faudrait pas que je tarde le professeur Dumbledore m'attend dans son bureau…à bientôt Lily ! »

« Oui à bientôt Hagrid ! »

Il s'en alla, une petite étincelle luisant dans son regard.

Alors que ses pas la guidaient vers sa salle commune Ginny entendit des voix s'élever au détour d'un couloir.

« …mère en sera ravie ! »

« Espèce d'avorton ! Je te jure que tu paieras un jour sale… »

Ginny s'approcha.

Devant elle, se tenaient Sirius et son frère Regulus. C'était la première fois que la rousse les voyait ensemble, c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle apercevait Regulus de si près.

Il faut dire que le plus jeune des Black n'était pas vraiment sympathique…loin de là.

Elle sursauta en entendant des pas approchant dans sa direction.

Ginny se retrouva en face d'un Sirius plein d'une colère froide et palpable par son amplitude.

« Evans ? » Fit-il étonné et un peu gêné. « Que fais tu là ? »

« Oh, je rentrais à la salle commune… »

Dit-elle comme si de rien était, il en sembla soulagé.

« Bon allons-y ensemble, je suppose que James préfère que ce soit moi qui t'escorte plutôt qu'un autre… »

« Oh !Par Merlin ! »Souffla Ginny exaspérée mais néanmoins amusée.

Amusée.

Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Depuis cette fameuse discutions avec James, leurs disputes loin d'avoir diminuées en nombres avaient aux contraires augmentés, sous l'œil consterné de tout les autres.

« On dirait que vous y prenez plaisir ! » Avait lâché Peter un jour.

Et c'était la vérité.

Ils s'amusaient beaucoup à dire vrai.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé seul à seule, ils n'entretenaient pas une relation des plus amicales mais se taquinaient constamment. C'était une sorte de jeu.

Ils étaient devenus complices et Ginny adorait cette complicité.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas le droit de l'aimer mais elle avait tout de même le droit à ça…

« Tu ne pourrais pas céder juste deux jours à ses avances ? » Demanda Sirius.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai fait un pari avec Peter et j'aimerai gagné tu comprends ? »

« Par Merlin ! »Répéta-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« S'il te plaît Evans, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va me demander de faire…Peter est parfois assez cruel… »

« Peter cruel ? Laisse moi rire ! »

Et cela continua jusqu'à leur arrivé à la Tour Griffondor où on les regarda étrangement.

Il était rare de voir Sirius supplier quelqu'un…

« Aller ! Juste l'histoire d'une journée alors! »

« Non, non et non ! Ca suffit, je ne suis pas si stupide, alors vas dire à Potter, qui nous regarde droit devant, que tu as échoué en beauté ! »

Sirius baissa la tête défait et quelques rires surgirent.

Ginny lança un regard espiègle à James qui le lui rendit bien, avant de monter à son dortoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sueur quelques heures plus tard.

Ce maudit cauchemar la suivrait donc toute sa vie ?

Pourtant, aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression que le tribunal ne voulait pas la quitter.

Aujourd'hui elle se sentait brisée de l'intérieur.

Aujourd'hui elle sentait son cœur saigner sans qu'elle puisse rien faire.

Aujourd'hui, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sillonnaient son visage.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.

« Oh…Lily tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as vraiment une mine effroyable ! »

Remus reçut un regard noir de la part de la rousse. Il fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ginny…

Au petit déjeuner ce fut la même question qui fusa une, deux, puis trois fois avant que Ginny n'explose d'un ton froid et sec que personne ne lui connaissait :

« Je vais très bien ! Alors par Merlin tout puissant mêlez vous de vos affaires et laissez moi en PAIX ! »

Elle se leva sac en main et partit sous le regard plus qu'étonné de la majorité des Griffondors et inquiet de la part d'un certain brun à lunettes...

Ou était passée leur si douce Lily ?

Tout le reste de la journée se passa dans un contexte de tension.

Ginny restait silencieuse et ce silence pesait sur tous.

Des cernes ornaient ses yeux émeraude et son regard se portait ailleurs.

Il était de l'avis de tous que « Lily » était à mille lieux de Poudlard.

Personne ne pouvait pourtant savoir à quel point ses pensées étaient noires.

Noires de tristesse. Noires de chagrin. Noires de colère.

Ginny se sentait mal…trop mal.

Parler lui était douloureux. Voir les autres lui mettait une boule au fond de sa gorge.

Alors que l'après midi battait son plein et que McGonagall énonçait des critères de métamorphoses que Ginny entendait à peine, elle n'en pu plus.

Elle interrompit son professeur d'une voix presque désespérer.

« Professeur…je peux aller à l'infirmerie…je ne me sens pas bien du tout… »

Sans vraiment attendre la réponse elle sortit du cours précipitamment.

Elle ne retint pas plus longtemps les larmes qui lui nouaient la gorge de manière affreusement douloureuse.

Elle se mit à courir, courir sans vraiment savoir où aller.

Elle voulait partir, quitter cet endroit sans jamais se retourner…

Pourtant, elle s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'une porte apparut devant elle.

Ses pas l'avaient guidés dans le couloir du septième étage et la salle sur demande se présentait à elle.

Ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'elle l'ouvrit.

Une pièce blanche, sans fenêtres, sans tableaux, que des murs blancs… C'était le même endroit…

Au centre de la salle, une petite table en bois se dressait.

Ginny s'approcha.

Mais cette fois il n'y avait rien.

_Rien._

Parce que rien ne la ramènerait chez elle.

Elle s'effondra en pleurs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle ne rentra que très tard dans la nuit à la Tour Griffondor.

La salle commune était bien évidemment vide.

Ginny se laissa doucement tomber sur un fauteuil rouge près de la cheminée et regarda la neige se poser sur le parc de Poudlard. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête, mais il n'y avait rien qui le justifiait…étrange...

Elle soupira.

Elle s'était sentit si mal aujourd'hui.

Personne ne pouvait la comprendre.

Parce que personne ne devait savoir.

Ce même jour dans vingt deux ans, elle prendrait le retourneur de temps et changerait le court de sa vie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Alors, alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?**_

_**J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire…**_

**_Ah oui ! Avant que j'oublis je tenais à m'excuser du fait que je poste mes chapitres un peu n'importe quand…en fait je préfère faire ça plutôt que donner une date que je ne respecterais sans doute jamais…et oui malheureusement moi et la ponctualité ça fait deux…lol_**

_**Donc voilà, le prochain chapitre retracera toute la cinquième année de Ginny, il faut bien que j'avance un peu…j'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il prenne plus de temps à arriver…**_

_**Aller Bisous et Merci de me lire.**_

_**PS : N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !**_

_**Eléonore.**_


	14. Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours!

_**Chapitre 14 : « Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours ! »**_

Ses yeux papillonnèrent.

La lumière du jour l'assaillit.

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fermé son baldaquin ?

Elle croisa un regard ambre très amusé de la situation…

« Remus ! Mais que f…Oh par Merlin ! »

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle Ginny constata qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune.

« Bien dormi ? » Ironisa Remus.

Ginny serra sa couverture contre elle, gênée…

Sa couverture ? Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être couverte…

« Alors tu m'expliques le pourquoi du comment de ta présence ici, endormie et portant les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ou dois-je tirer moi-même les conclusions de ton état ? »

Ginny grogna.

« Et quelles seraient tes conclusions Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout ? »

Il rie franchement.

« Que James à finit par ravir ton cœur et qu'après une longue promenade interdite dans le parc tu t'es endormie dans ses bras et qu'il s'est absenté quelques instants… »

Ginny fit une moue plus que septique.

« …ou qu'après une longue et très mauvaise journée, épuisée tu t'es effondrée sur le canapé. » Acheva-t-il.

« La deuxième option est la bonne…oh et si tu repenses ne serait-ce qu'une fois à moi et Potter… »

« …tu me tords le coup… »

« …je t'étripes ! »

Ginny sourit malgré elle, elle adorait vraiment Remus.

« En tout cas, ça n'explique pas la couverture. » Reprit ce dernier.

« Hum…un mystère qui le restera sans doute à jamais. »

Elle se leva et s'étira.

Elle se sentait mieux que la veille.

Pas bien. Mais mieux.

Après un dernier sourire à Remus, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, Ginny entendit très distinctement Remus prononcer des mots étranges :

« Ou peut-être un mystère déjà élucidé. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le paysage défilait, blanc.

Le train avançait à une vitesse fulgurante, une fumée noire sortant de la cheminée.

« …je ne veux pas y aller ! »

« …moi j'aimerais bien y aller…juste pour voir… »

« Oh ! Voir toutes ces personnes de la _haute société_, rien de bien enrichissant si tu veux mon avis… »

Il était de coutume dans le monde ministériel et plus largement chez la haute société sorcière d'organiser une grande réception le jour du nouvel an.

Etaient invités des sorciers riches, puissants et de préférence de sang pur.

Le père de Beth faisait parti de ces privilégiés et y emmenait sa femme et sa fille chaque année.

Bien que de sang pur, les Prewett n'étaient ni riches, ni puissants, ils n'étaient donc pas conviés à cette petite soirée.

Alors que Gordon aurait grandement aimé s'y rendre pour « voir », son frère, qui exécrait ces manifestations mondaines, s'y répugnait.

Tout comme Beth d'ailleurs.

Chaque année, d'après ses dires, elle se sentait comme un objet de convoitise, parce que ses parents la décrivaient comme _« unique héritière »_ de toute une fortune, attirant par là les meilleurs partis pour leur fille.

« Cette année va être encore pire que les précédentes ! » S'exclama Beth.

Devant les mines interrogatrices de ses amis la jeune fille s'expliqua.

« Alice et Franck sont toujours là d'habitude, mais cette année ils sont restés à Poudlard pour noël… »

« Et alors ? James et Sirius y seront aussi non ? »

Beth grimaça et ne répondit rien.

Ginny avait comprit le malaise de son amie.

Elle-même n'avait jamais été conviée à ce genre de soirée, les Weasley étant très loin de faire partis de la haute société, mais elle en avait déjà entendu parler et pas par quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait particulièrement…Malfoy…

« Lily » soupira et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage.

Bientôt le train entrerait en gare de Londres.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait.

Peut-être que les Evans l'avaient oublié ?

Pétunia lui vouait-elle toujours autant de haine ?

Et comment se passerai ce noël si _loin_ de ceux qu'elle aimait ?

Ginny secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées.

« Et toi Lily, tu ne crois pas que Beth devrait faire la paix avec Sirius le temps d'un soir ? »

La rousse observa Gidéon qui s'adressait à elle.

Après un moment de réflexion elle dit :

« Hum…cela serait même la meilleure chose à faire si tu veux mon avis. Ca t'éviterais d'avoir toutes ces personnes à tes basques…»

Devant l'air offusqué de Beth elle rajouta.

« Black vaut peut-être mieux que ce que tu penses… »

Elle faisait référence à une conversation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée et où Ginny avait prit pour la première fois le parti de « Black » comme elle l'appelait.

Les deux filles échangèrent un long regard.

« Peut-être… » Souffla Beth.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le train siffla par trois fois et une voix annonça l'entrée en gare…

Ginny, avec l'aide plus que nécessaire de Gidéon et Gordon réussit à descendre sa lourde male sur le quai.

Elle déposa deux baisers sur les joues des rouquins qui prirent une jolie teinte carmin…

Puis elle serra Beth dans ses bras elle lui prodiguant des paroles rassurantes.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de la barrière magique une voix roque et grave mais qui appartenait pourtant à une femme résonna à ses oreilles ramenant de mauvais souvenirs.

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça Sirius Black ! Ton père saura s'occuper de toi ! »

Ginny vit Sirius grimacer…son père ne devait être un tendre, sa mère ne l'était pas elle…

La rousse soupira et prit la file qui attendait pour basculer dans le monde moldu.

Une personne la poussa.

« Severus ? »

Comme à son habitude il garda un visage impassible et froid et ne lui adressa pas la parole, à vrai dire il ne s'arrêta même pas.

Ginny fronça les sourcils en voyant que personne n'était venu le chercher.

« Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes Severus… »

Il stoppa net et se tourna vers elle.

Il ne dit rien.

Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, une lueur y brillait.

Ginny lui fit un sourire bienveillant et il s'en alla sans un autre geste.

« C'est votre tour miss ! »

Ginny traversa la barrière et se retrouva devant sa famille adoptive.

Elle n'eut pas cependant le loisir de les observer davantage car Rose se jeta littéralement sur elle la serrant si fort que Ginny en eut le souffle coupé.

« Rose lâche là ! Tu l'étouffes ! »

« Oh désolée ma douce ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Henry rie.

« Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter, elle a même voulu passer la barrière ! »

Ginny pouffa.

Son _père _la serra également dans ses bras, mais Pétunia qui était restée en retrait jusque là la regarda à peine.

« Bon si rentrait maintenant ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Chéri tu n'as pas oublié le traiteur _n'est ce pas_ ? » Fit la voix dangereuse de Rose Evans alors que son mari se tortillaient les mains avec un air coupable.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Demain c'est la veille de noël et _toi_ tu trouves le moyen d'oublier le traiteur ! »

Henry lança un regard d'excuse à sa femme.

« Mais comment va-t-on faire ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas bonne cuisinière…surtout pour ce genre de choses ! »

Ginny qui avait suivit l'échange avec un amusement clair décida d'intervenir à cet instant :

« Moi je peux le faire… »

« Faire quoi ? Le repas de noël et celui de la veillée ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

Rose était vraiment furieuse.

Ginny se racla la gorge.

« Oui je peux le faire…Ma mère m'a apprit l'art culinaire dès mon plus jeune âge…je sais à peu près tout faire… »

Rose sembla se radoucir à l'évocation de la vraie mère de Ginny.

« Mais c'est beaucoup de travail…et puis laisser ma fille faire _mon_ travail… »

« J'adore cuisiner. » Affirma la rousse.

C'est ainsi que Ginny se retrouva devant les fourneaux le 24 décembre.

Elle mit la dinde dans le four, elle eut plus de mal à régler le thermostat qu'à préparer la dinde en elle-même…

L'après midi touchait à sa fin.

Rose s'affairait à diverses tâches dont une décoration scrupuleuse du salon, Pétunia qui était très distante avec sa _sœur_ lisait un livre dans le salon et Henry n'était toujours pas rentré.

D'ailleurs Ginny commençait à s'inquiéter, son _père_ était vraiment en retard…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bientôt, laissant apparaître un Henry recouvert de neige.

Ginny sortit de la cuisine et lui sauta au cou en lui prodiguant un baiser sonore sur la joue, il rie en lançant « Bonjour à toi aussi ma douce ! ».

Rose arriva suivit de Pétunia.

Elles fixaient toutes deux quelque chose derrière Henry…ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ginny recula un peu en apercevant un homme d'âge moyen sur le seuil de la porte.

Il était grand, avait des cheveux grisonnant, et une grande cicatrice, apparemment assez récente, ornait sa joue droite. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre brillaient.

La rousse ne l'avait jamais vu mais rien que par l'aura qu'il dégageait elle devina qu'il était sorcier.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Voici William Morris, un collègue de travail, côté sorcier, il est Auror principal » Précisa Henry. « Je lui ai proposé de venir dîner à la maison avant qu'il ne se rende à sa garde du soir… »

« Vous travailler la veille de noël ? Quelle horreur ! Tu as bien fait chéri, Rose Evans » Elle tendit la main au nouveau venu, il la serra en souriant.

« Voici Pétunia notre fille aînée. » La brune s'approcha avec réticence.

« Et notre deuxième fille Lily, qui fait ses études à Poudlard ! » Annonça fièrement Henry.

Ginny sourit timidement à William.

Un « ding » sonore retentit alors.

« On va pouvoir passer à table ! La dinde est prête ! » Elle accourut à la cuisine.

°°°°

«… excellent ! Par Merlin c'est le meilleur repas que j'ai mangé depuis un sacré bout de temps ! Mes compliments Lily » S'exclama William après s'être resservit deux fois de chaque plat.

Ginny lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Le repas avait été joyeux.

Ce William était fort sympathique, ils avaient beaucoup rie, beaucoup parlé de Poudlard, et l'invité s'était… empiffré serait le mot juste.

Même Pétunia ne pu s'empêcher de rire franchement à certaines blagues de l'homme.

« Je vais chercher le dessert… » Fit Ginny, elle vit son _père_ faire une moue « …et je t'ai fait une mousse au chocolat papa, ne t'inquiètes donc pas ! » Elle rie en sortant du salon.

A peine avait-elle franchit la porte de la cuisine qu'un hurlement parvint jusqu'à elle.

Elle se précipita et trouva Pétunia et Rose serrées l'une contre l'autre dans une partie reculée du salon.

Henry essayait de les calmer et William se confondait en excuses.

« Je suis désolé Henry je pensais que tu les avaient prévenu qu'on pouvait m'appeler par ce moyen… »

Ginny tourna la tête et aperçu enfin la raison de tout ce chamboulement.

Une tête était apparut dans le feu de la cheminée.

Des cheveux plus qu'ébouriffés, un visage fin, un petit sourire en coin, des lunettes rondes en argent semblait-il et un regard bleu intense qui scrutait la scène avec amusement, tel était la tête apposée sur les flammes.

Ginny en eut presque le souffle coupé.

Cela aurait pu être...

Il lui ressemblait tellement…

Mais les différences, bien que minimes, étaient tout de même là.

Sans ses cheveux gris, son visage marqué par le temps et ses yeux océan, l'homme aurait pu être le sosie parfait de James Potter…

« Mille excuses ! Je suis navré de ce dérangement…Je me présente Harry Potter...» Fit l'homme à l'égard de Pétunia, Rose et Ginny.

La rousse pâlit considérablement.

« Monsieur Potter ! » Fit Henry.

Ginny sursauta, ils se connaissaient ?

« Je m'excuse vraiment Evans ! Mais c'est presque l'heure et j'aimerai partir un peu plutôt du bureau …désolé William…mais tu sais comment est James, mon petit fils… » Précisa-t-il pour Henry. « …et tu sais aussi comment est Léonora, ma belle fille… »

« Oui…oui j'arrive… » Fit William avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers les Evans, les remercia chaleureusement et s'apprêta à partir.

Ginny qui jusque là était restée sous le choc…elle venait de rencontrer le _grand père_ de Harry…sursauta et dit précipitamment :

« Attendez William ! Vous n'avez pas prit de dessert… »

Elle se dépêcha de mettre un peu de sa mousse au chocolat dans une assiette qu'elle recouvrit, puis lui tendit.

« Oh…Merci beaucoup Lily ! »

« C'est une mousse au chocolat version sorcière…j'espère que ça vous plaira… »

« Assurément ! Oh et bonne chance pour tes buses ! »

« Merci »

La tête de Monsieur Potter qui flottait toujours au dessus des flammes, les regardait bizarrement.

_Il ne doit pas être au courant que Henry a une fille sorcière_, pensa la rousse.

S'en suivirent deux « pops », l'un désignant le départ de William et l'autre celui de Monsieur Potter.

Le silence pesa sur le petit salon.

Rose éclata soudain de rire.

Sous le regard inquiets des autres, elle lança un « une tête qui flotte sur le feu, on aura tout vu ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les rayons du soleil d'hiver vinrent caresser son visage, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux émeraude.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

« Joyeux noël ma douce ! »

« Joyeeeeuuuuuux noël » répondit Ginny dans un bâillement.

« Tu es bien la seule personne que je connaisse qui ne se lève pas en quatrième vitesse pour ouvrir ses cadeaux… » Plaisanta Rose.

Ginny lui sourit et prit le premier paquet qui lui tombait sous la main.

Il était signé par Gordon et Gidéon.

C'était un ours en peluche…qui trottina doucement sur le lit une fois que Ginny le libéra des ficelles qui l'emprisonnaient. Il était tout blanc…avec des yeux vert.

Ginny pouffa doucement et prit le deuxième cadeau.

Celui-là était de Beth.

Un album photo, version sorcier bien sur, où l'on pouvait retrouvé ses débuts à Poudlard.

Une photo attira l'attention de Ginny. Elle représentait la rousse…se disputant avec James…derrière eux les trois autres maraudeurs qui riaient et Beth qui semblait exaspérée…

Ginny rie, c'était tellement représentatif de la réalité…

« Je peux voir ? » Lança Rose, Ginny lui tendit. « Qui est-ce ? » Fit-elle en désignant James.

« C'est… »

« ROSE ! » Appela la voix de Henry.

« Tu me racontera tout à l'heure… » Rose accourut auprès de son mari.

« C'est celui que j'aime… » Soupira Ginny, soudain lasse.

Les cadeaux n'avaient soudain plus aucuns attraits.

Elle savait qu'en les ouvrant elle ne trouverait pas le traditionnel pull tricoté à la main que sa mère lui offrait chaque année…il n'y aurait pas de livre de la part d'Hermione…de farces de la part de ses frères…pas de marques d'attention de la part de Harry…pas non plus de cadeau de James…

Elle déballa le reste pour la forme.

Quelques vêtements, un livre, un parfum…les Evans l'avaient gâté, même Pétunia avait fait l'effort de lui acheté un écharpe de couleur émeraude comme ses yeux…preuve que sa sœur ne la haïssait peut-être pas autant qu'elle le laissait entendre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner, un bruit attira son attention.

Elle tourna la tête, un hibou très majestueux frappait à sa fenêtre.

C'est en fronçant légèrement les sourcils que Ginny lui ouvrit.

Avec une élégance merveilleuse, le hibou au plumage ébène lui tendit sa patte.

Ginny prit la boîte rectangulaire et le petit mot qui l'accompagnait.

Le hibou s'envola, sa tâche finit.

La rousse ouvrit délicatement la boîte et découvrit une des choses les plus belles qu'elle ai jamais vu.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une fleur. Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

C'était une Fleur de Lys éternelle.

Elle était plus que rare.

Ginny était émerveillée.

Elle s'empressa de lire la lettre qui était jointe pour connaître l'expéditeur.

Mais elle n'était pas signée.

Il y avait juste ces simples mots :

_« Ma chère Lily,_

_Je te prie d'accepter ce présent._

_C'est tellement peu et je m'en veux presque de ne pas trouver quelque chose de meilleure pour la plus merveilleuse des filles au monde, la plus belle aussi._

_Mais je m'égare._

_Je te souhaite un joyeux noël ma Fleur de Lys. »_

Ginny dû relire la lettre quatre fois pour y croire.

« C'est tellement peu », une Fleur de Lys éternelle être « tellement peu » !

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait offrir !

Si ces fleurs étaient si rares, c'étaient parce qu'il fallait un être très puissant pour les planter…mais ce n'était pas tout…il fallait aussi qu'elles acceptent d'être cueillit et pour cela il fallait être sincèrement amoureux car elles puisaient leur force et leur éternité dans l'amour de la personne qui les avait cueillit…c'était assez complexe, si l'amour s'éteignait alors les fleurs aussi…elles n'étaient donc pas si éternelles…

Ce qui voulait dire que la personne qui lui avait envoyé ça _aimait Ginny…_

Elle se sentit rougir à cette constatation.

Mais qui aurait pu lui envoyé un tel cadeau ?

« _Ma_ Fleur de Lys »

Ginny fixa ces mots, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine.

Elle parcourut la lettre à la recherche du moindre indice, puis défaite elle finit par plié le mot en deux.

C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut.

Un cerf majestueux aux bois fières et entrelacés de Fleur de Lys, avec des yeux émeraude, galopait au bas du parchemin…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je suis vraiment désolée Lily, mais Pétunia et son concours… »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, je te jure ! »

« Mais tu vas l'attendre une éternité ce train ! »

Les Evans étaient en partance pour Londres, la voiture était surchargée entre les valises de Pétunia et celles de Ginny.

Il était sept du matin.

Le Poudlard Express ne partait qu'à onze heures.

Et Londres n'était plus qu'à une heure de route.

Pétunia avait divers examens à passer le _lendemain_ dans une ville du nord, et avait insisté avec beaucoup trop d'ardeur pour s'y rendre le jour même ,ses parents avaient décidé de l'y conduire et Ginny se retrouva bientôt seule devant l'entrée de la gare.

La rousse ne leur en voulait pas, ce n'était pas vraiment leur faute.

Les adieux avaient été poignants, si on oubliait la froideur de Pétunia…

Ginny en avait les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que Pétunia soit si distante, si froide, si…elle avait pensé qu'après noël tout irait de mieux en mieux dans leur relation…mais il n'en fut rien…

Ginny passa avec nonchalance la barrière magique qui séparait deux mondes complètement différents…

Elle s'assit sur un banc dans un coin tranquille, le quai était vide, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi.

Un « POP » la fit sursauté.

« Ca va Kreatur ! Lâches moi maintenant et déguerpis avant que je ne t'étrangles ! »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

Sale, courbé et le regard presque sadique l'elfe de maison le plus haït au sein du futur Ordre du Phénix se tenait devant elle.

Un Sirius très en colère le fixait avec hargne.

L'elfe finit par disparaître sous la menace.

Black soupira. « Saleté d'elfe ! »

Une grosse male apparut de nulle part à ses côtés.

Il pesta encore.

« Alors on parle tout seul Black ? » Lança Ginny.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de sursauter.

« Evans ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question ! »

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il s'exécuta.

Il y eut un silence…pesant.

« Disons que pour des raisons familiales, mes parents mon déposés un peu plus tôt à la gare… » Commença Ginny.

« Quatre heures plus tôt ? » Ironisa Sirius, Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il parut soudain assez gêné.

« Pareil que toi… » Finit-il par lâcher.

Devant l'air sceptique de Ginny il fit :

« Tu me dis tes raisons familiales, je te dis les miennes, c'est donnant, donnant ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ma sœur…Pétunia…ne m'aime pas vraiment…elle déteste le fait que je sois sorcière…elle dit que je suis un _monstre_…elle a des examens à passer _demain_ dans le nord…elle a _insisté_ pour partir aujourd'hui…mais parents l'ont accompagné…je me suis retrouvé seule…voilà, c'est tout… »

Un autre silence suivit sa déclaration.

« Moi, c'est ma famille entière qui me hait… » Commença Sirius avec une petite voix, on aurait dit un enfant, Ginny fut surprise de voir qu'il se confiait aussi facilement…mais Sirius lui-même semblait étonné de sa révélation, comme du fait qu'il continua bientôt son récit…

« Ils trouvent que je déshonore ma famille…je n'est pas été à Serpentard comme ils le voulaient mais à Griffondor, la maison adverse…j'ai de nombreux amis de sang mêlé ou enfant de moldu…je ne me plie pas à leur volonté…je ne respecte pas le code de la haute société…et la liste est encore longue. Je suis tout ce qu'ils exècrent par-dessus tout. Et pour me punir d'exister ils me mènent la vie dure, ce qui n'a aucun effet, et qui les rend encore plus furieux…Aujourd'hui ma mère a décidé que je ne méritais pas sa compagnie et celle de mon frère…alors elle a trouvé ça drôle de m'envoyer ici quatre heures à l'avance avec un elfe que je déteste…ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que c'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire…les quitter plus tôt… »

Il sourit largement à sa dernière phrase.

Mais Sirius ne voulait pas croiser le regard de la rousse, de peur d'y voir du dégoût, ou pire de peur d'y lire de la pitié…

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux bleu nuit rencontrèrent le regard plein de compassion de Ginny, pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion, de la compréhension…rein d'autre.

Elle lui sourit gentiment. Il lui répondit.

Il comprenait pourquoi James aimait cette fille…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« …et la James s'est mit à lui courir après pour lui tordre le coup mais Peter est plus malin qu'il n'y paraît alors… »

Ginny riait tellement qu'elle avait mal aux côtes.

Plus de trois heures étaient passées, le quai commençait à être bondé.

Durant tout ce temps elle avait parlé avec Sirius…il était très différent de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui…elle l'adorait, il était monté en flèche dans son estime…

De plus Sirius semblait l'apprécier grandement.

Les choses allaient changés…

« On parle de moi ? » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Dans un même geste Ginny et Sirius se retournèrent.

James les regardait avec amusement.

A ses côtés, Ginny reconnut tout de suite Harry Potter.

Il y avait aussi une femme, très belle.

De long cheveux bruns tombant en cascade, de magnifique yeux chocolat, un visage fin…très belle, vraiment, pensa Ginny.

Sirius fit une grande claque dans le dos de son ami qui le lui rendit bien, Ginny sourit et se contenta d'un signe de la tête accompagné d'un « Potter », lancé avec amusement.

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant, qui devint bien vite très charmeur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Range tes griffes Potter ! » Fit –elle

Il rie.

La femme à ses côtés se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et celle de Potter Senior.

Sirius se jeta sur elle et elle rie en lançant un « Sirinouchet tu m'étouffes ! »

Ginny eut du mal à cacher son fou rire.

De nouveau libre la femme se présenta.

« Léonora Potter, la mère de James. Enchantée. »

« Oh…Lily Evans, moi de même. »

« Et voici mon grand père, Harry Potter, mais tu le connais déjà n'est-ce pas ? » James eut un sourire en coin.

Ginny rougit et salua l'homme.

Sirius regarda son ami sans comprendre. Il allait dire quelque chose quand soudain il parut très gêné et fixa un point dans le dos de Ginny.

Celle-ci se retourna.

Beth était en prise avec ses parents, la discussion devait être houleuse.

« Mince ! » Souffla Ginny.

Le regard de Beth se porta alors sur la rousse, elle eut un sourire que Ginny lui rendit.

Elle feint la docilité face à son père, qui une fois satisfait s'en alla sa femme pendue à son bras, qui regardait Beth avec indifférence.

Ginny vit son amie courir dans sa direction et lui sauter dans les bras.

« Lil', tu m'as manqué par Merlin ! »

« Oui moi aussi…mais je ne peux plus respirer ! »

Un rire retentit derrière elles.

Ginny avait complètement oublié la petite troupe qui se tenait là.

Beth parut soudain, tout comme Sirius, très gênée.

Elle salua respectueusement les Potter et lança timidement un « Salut Black ».

Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose pendant les vacances, car Sirius lui répondit sans plus d'assurance.

Ginny repéra au loin les Prewett, c'était un excellent prétexte pour fuir.

« Oh regarde Beth ! Gordon et Gidéon ! Viens…J'ai été ravie de vous renconter » Fit elle à l'égard des Potter qui lui offrirent de beaux sourires.

Le grand père de James lui fit même un clin d'œil.

En revanche James et Sirius firent de sombres mines.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Janvier était passé à une vitesse affolante.

Les cours avaient repris, le train train quotidien aussi.

Les matins avec Remus, les plaisanteries de Gordon et Gidéon, les disputes avec James…

Quelques petites choses avaient tout de même changé.

Ginny passait beaucoup plus de temps avec les maraudeurs qu'à l'ordinaire en raison de sa récente amitié avec Sirius et aussi elle avait découvert le fin mot de l'histoire concernant ce dernier et Beth…

Lors de la réception organisée par le ministère pour la haute société sorcière, Beth avait suivit le conseil de ses amis et avait préféré passer la soirée en compagnie de James et Sirius plutôt qu'avec d'autres personnes qu'elle appréciait encore moins que les deux maraudeurs.

Ils avaient parlé sans qu'aucunes disputes ne viennent obscurcirent le tableau…

Et Sirius avait timidement demander à Beth si elle voulait danser, elle avait bien évidement accepter.

Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à avouer qu'ils ne se détestaient pas tant que ça lorsque… Monsieur Smith, le père de Beth ne l'arrache à Sirius en lui interdisant tout contact avec « ce traître de Black » et en la forçant à danser avec un certain Grégory Goyle, que Beth avait haït plus que tout au monde…

Depuis lors, Beth ne critiquait plus Sirius, elle passait même beaucoup de temps avec lui…au grand damne des autres filles…Sirius était très populaire…

Ils étaient mignons, pensait Ginny, oh ils n'en étaient pas encore à sortir ensemble mais cela ne saurait tarder…

Les jours s'étaient donc succéder et janvier avait fait place à février.

Au 14 février plus précisément.

La saint Valentin.

Ginny haïssait cette stupide fête.

Beth, elle, plaçait beaucoup d'espoir sur ce jour.

Elle se leva même avant Ginny ce jour là.

En fait, tout le dortoir s'était levé plus tôt que Ginny ce jour là.

_Je hais cette fête_

Elle traînait, on était samedi, elle pouvait se le permettre…

Elle bailla, elle irait sûrement voir Hagrid aujourd'hui, pour échapper à toutes ces choses stupides que les amoureux faisaient…_beurk_

Elle se leva paresseusement.

_Toc Toc_.

Qu'est ce que c'était…

_Toc Toc_.

Le regard de Ginny se posa sur la fenêtre.

Un hibou majestueux au plumage ébène se tenait là. Le même que celui de noël.

La rousse se précipita.

Comme la dernière fois, le hibou s'envola une fois sa tâche achevée.

C'était encore une Fleur de Lys éternelle.

_Magnifique_.

Ginny parcourut le mot joint à la fleur.

_« Ma chère Fleur de Lys,_

_N'est ce pas le meilleur des jours pour t'avouer mes sentiments ?_

_Je ne te le cache pas, et tu devais déjà t'en douter, intelligente comme tu es._

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

_Tu es mon ange. »_

Peut-être qu'elle ne haïssait pas tant que ça cette fête finalement, songea-t-elle en observant le cerf aux yeux vert galopé…

°°°

Ce fut avec un magnifique sourire qu'elle arriva à la Grande Salle ce jour là.

Elle rayonnait.

Cependant son sourire s'effaça un peu en voyant Amos s'approcher à grands pas vers elle, une rose à la main.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour le fuir.

« Lily » Fit il de cette voix mielleuse que Ginny détestait.

Elle grimaça.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'espère que tu accepteras de… »

Mais il fut coupé par Beth qui volait au secours de son amie.

« Lily ! Tu en as mis de temps, viens tout les monde t'attends ! »

« Oui…à plus tard Amos…euh…merci pour la rose. »

Elle s'approcha de la table Griffondor en vitesse.

Elle sentait le regard noir de James posé sur elle et sur la rose qu'elle tenait.

Ce fut d'une voix froide qu'il lui dit :

« Magnifique rose. »

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :

« Je préfère les Fleurs de Lys. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Février, mars, et avril étaient passés en coup de vent.

Mai était déjà bien entamé.

Les buses approchaient à grands pas, le stresse avait gagné la majorité des étudiants.

Ginny se rendait présentement à son rendez-vous d'orientation avec le professeur McGonagall.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra après qu'on lui ai donné la permission.

« Très bien Miss Evans, avez-vous déjà réfléchi à une carrière future ? »

Ginny acquiesça lentement.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'être médicomage…en fait j'aimerai beaucoup suivre la formation de médicomagie que vous proposez en parallèle aux études à Poudlard… »

McGonagall la regarda intensément.

« Vous voulez sans doute raccourcir vos études…vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette formation fait en sorte que vous n'ayez plus qu'un an d'étude pratique après Poudlard… »

« Oui je sais. »

« Vous devez également savoir que seules deux personnes sont choisies par l'école et l'hôpital … »

« L'hôpital ? »

« Oui, cette formation ne peut se faire sans le consentement de la médicomage en chef de Saint Mangouste…Madame Potter en l'occurrence… »

Ginny resta silencieuse, la mère de James était médicomage ?

Son professeur continua.

« Vous devez également savoir que cette formation est très difficile, et qu'il vous faudra sacrifié tout vos samedis…enfin…êtes vous prête à faire ce choix ? »

« Oui » Fit Ginny fermement. « C'est la guerre, il ne faut l'oublier, bientôt les médicomages

seront indispensables et même vitales, or ils se font rares…je préfère prendre les devants… »

Le professeur de métamorphose lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Je soutiendrais ardemment votre candidature. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Enfin !

Il ne restait qu'un examen !

Un seul petit examen de métamorphose et Ginny serait tranquille !

« Si on allait réviser dans le parc, il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui, peut-être que ce stupide énergumène sera là aussi ! » Soupira Beth.

Elle parlait de Sirius.

Il n'avait rien fait pour se rapprocher de Beth, rien.

Et celle-ci commençait à perdre patience.

Ils tournaient en rond.

Alice et Léna rirent.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus ce problème.

Elles s'assirent près du lac et s'amusèrent avec le calmar géant.

**Une demi heure plus tard.**

« …me fais VOMIR »

Ginny s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Ils s'en étaient prit à Rogue.

Les maraudeurs s'en étaient prit à Rogue.

Ou plutôt James et Sirius s'en étaient prit à Rogue.

Ni Remus, ni Peter ne s'en étaient mêlés. Mais ils n'avaient rien fait pour les arrêter non plus.

Personne n'avait rien fait. Tout le monde avait laissé faire.

Mais pas elle.

Pas après tout les efforts qu'elle avait faits avec Rogue.

Merlin !

Alors qu'elle prenait sa défense le Serpentard l'avait insulté de…de _sang de bourbe_ !

L'imbécile !

Il ne l'avait jamais insulté avant, jamais.

Tout ça à cause de ces stupides maraudeurs !

Ginny était en colère. Très en colère.

Elle leur en voulait. Beaucoup.

Et elle leur fit bien sentir.

Elle ne s'assit pas avec eux au déjeuner. Elle ne leur adressa pas une parole.

Ne leur lança aucun regard.

Les maraudeurs avaient pourtant tout essayé.

Mais une Weasley en colère ne se calmait pas si facilement.

Une Weasley comme elle, était rancunière.

Beth, elle-même trouvait Ginny effrayante dans sa colère.

Les examens se clôturèrent sur cette touche froide.

Ni Remus, ni Peter, ni Sirius et encore moins James ne supportaient plus l'ignorance totale de Ginny à leur égard.

Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte plus tôt, mais la rousse avait tout même prit une place importante dans leur vie.

Ce fut sans doute cela qui poussa Sirius à faire une erreur, une très grosse erreur.

C'était une semaine avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Un vendredi soir.

La salle commune était vide ou presque.

Ginny était assise sur un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre.

La lune était pleine.

Elle en voulait peut-être à Remus, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour son ami.

Elle observa le parc plongé dans l'obscurité.

Tout était silencieux.

Soudain, une silhouette se faufila jusqu'au sol cogneur.

Elle était souple mais pas assez face à l'arbre.

Elle plongea sur le côté et ramassa une branche.

Ce n'était définitivement pas un maraudeur.

Aucun maraudeur ne serait entré sans aucune protection sous l'arbre face à un loup garou en colère.

La silhouette entra dans le saule cogneur.

Au même moment, du haut de la tour Griffondor, Ginny entendit un « TU AS FAIT QUOI ? » hurlé si fort que toute la tour aurait pu se réveiller…mais les Griffondor étaient des dormeurs invétérés, personne ne se réveilla…

Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier, des voix aussi.

« Comment as-tu osé Sirius ? Comment as-tu osé ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à Remus ? A ce qu'il ressentirait si…si…Oh par Merlin ! » Répétait James avec hargne.

Sirius, Peter et James firent leur apparition dans la salle commune.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Ginny et s'empressèrent de sortir.

James tenait un bout de parchemin vierge à la main…

Mais qu'est ce que Sirius avait encore fait ?

Ginny scruta le parc par la fenêtre de la tour.

Le saule se figea pour la deuxième fois sous ses yeux.

Elle vit Sirius et James surgir de nulle part.

Une petite forme trottinait à leur côté.

James s'engouffra sous le saule…

_Pitié, qu'il ne lui arrive rien… _

Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortait tenant la silhouette qui s'était aventurée au cœur même d'un profond danger.

Sirius s'approcha.

Un rayon lunaire éclaira le visage de la silhouette.

Severus Rogue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le silence.

Encore et toujours.

Le silence.

Depuis trois jours il n'y avait que silence.

Un silence pesant.

Tout les Griffondors avaient fuit la tour pour se réfugier dans le parc.

Trois jours que James avait sauvé la vie de Rogue.

Trois jours que Remus s'était cloîtré dans un mutisme.

Trois jours que Sirius se confondait en excuses et que Peter ne savait plus quoi faire.

Trois jours que les maraudeurs ne se parlaient plus.

Et ce silence qui s'en était suivit.

C'était comme si la tour Griffondor était en deuil.

Ginny était assise dans un coin de la salle commune.

Même Beth, Gordon et Gidéon avaient préférés fuir plutôt que subir ce silence oppressant.

La rousse essayait de lire, mais cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle relisait la même ligne sans rien retenir.

La salle commune était vide.

Les maraudeurs aussi la fuyaient.

Ginny ne leur avait pas parlé. Pas qu'elle était encore fâchée.

Non.

Seulement, des maraudeurs en colère…c'était effrayant.

Soudain, Sirius fit son apparition entrant par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Au même moment Peter et Remus descendaient du dortoir.

Le temps sembla se figer.

Et il n'y eut du mouvement que lorsque James entra à son tour dans la Salle commune.

Ce silence encore.

Personne ne parlait.

Ginny n'en pu plus.

Elle referma son livre d'un geste sec qui fit sursauter les quatre garçons.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Vous allez vous parler et TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Pour dire quoi ? » Fit Remus. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis trois longs jours.

« Parlez de la pluie et du beau temps, des buses ou encore mieux de ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! »

Ginny n'était pas sensée connaître la raison de leur dispute.

Ils la regardèrent, sceptiques.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Lâcha Remus avant de faire un mouvement pour s'en aller.

« NON ! Tu attends et tu m'ECOUTES ! »

Il se figea et s'exécuta, on aurait dit une mère qui criait après ses enfants…

« Par Merlin tout puissant ! Regardez vous ! Vous vous détruisez ! »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Je vais vous dire pourquoi vous devez parler, pourquoi c'est tellement important de vous réconcilier… »

Ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son dortoir.

Ginny se retourna et leur fit face.

« Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours ! »

Quatre sourires accueillirent sa remarque, les maraudeurs reprenaient du service…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**OUF ! 20 pages !**_

_**Je n'y crois vraiment pas !**_

_**C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit !**_

_**Pour la peine que je me suis donnée j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire !**_

_**Et vous avez intérêt à me faire plein de REVIEWS lol**_

_**Pendant que j'y pense, un grand merci à :**_

**_Shaeline, Manon, Kaena Black, Pottera et Lisou52_**

_**Alors voilà, pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais l'écrire…**_

_**Merci de me Lire, Gros bisous !**_

_**Eléonore**_


	15. Il a fugué

_**Chapitre 15 : « Il a fugué. »**_

« LILY ! courrier ! »

Ginny se précipita dans la cuisine.

Un mois qu'elle était rentrée.

La fin de sa cinquième année avait décidément été pleine de rebondissements…

Il avait tout de même fallut plus que quelques mots pour que Remus pardonne totalement à Sirius…

Mais les maraudeurs étaient finalement partis en vacances le cœur léger et complètement réconciliés.

Ginny déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et pris la lettre que cette dernière lui tendait.

C'était Alice.

Elle en fut étonnée. Elle s'attendait à recevoir une lettre de Beth.

Depuis le début des vacances la rousse recevait une, voir deux lettres par jour de sa meilleure amie …d'après la jeune Smith c'était le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas _perdre la raison_…les parents de Beth devaient vraiment être horribles…

Elle entretenait aussi le contact avec Gordon et Gidéon, comme avec Remus et Peter.

Elle n'avait jamais écrit à Sirius, sa mère n'aurait sûrement pas appréciée le fait que son fils reçoive des lettres d'une Sang de…

Elle soupira.

Elle n'avait pas écrit à James non plus. Mais pour d'autres raisons.

Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait bien pu dire… ?

Et puis, elle ne se sentait pas assez courageuse pour se lancer dans une relation d'amitié avec celui qu'elle aimait alors qu'elle n'avait justement pas le droit de l'aimer…qu'elle ne pourrait jamais…

Elle arrêta là ses pensées concernant James, c'était trop douloureux…son cœur se compressait déjà dans une plainte muette…

En revanche, les évènements près du lac qui avait conduit à la dispute initiale entre Ginny et les maraudeurs avaient beaucoup fait réfléchir la rousse sur ce qu'elle appelait le « cas Rogue ».

Ce jour là, il l'avait insulté.

Et pas de n'importe quelle insulte.

Non.

Il avait choisit celle qui faisait le plus mal…cela n'aurait pas été Rogue sinon…

Seulement voilà, il ne l'avait jamais insulté auparavant…_jamais_…il était certes froid, distant, hautain, peu aimable, souvent très dur avec elle, et la liste était encore longue…mais jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avait insulté !

Il n'était pas son ami.

Mais il n'était pas non plus son ennemi.

Ginny voulait l'aider, elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse cette trop grande erreur…elle ne le voulait surtout pas…elle avait connu le Rogue de l'avenir, et il était loin d'être une personne heureuse, cela se ressentait…et même si elle n'avait _strictement pas le_ _droit de changer les choses_, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Dans le fond elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça…sinon il l'aurait fait plus tôt, alors qu'il accompagnait Bellatrix et sa bande de Serpentards…

Elle le savait.

Et c'est pour ça que deux jours plus tôt, elle lui avait envoyé une lettre.

Que des banalités. Rien de vraiment intéressant. Juste pour le geste.

Mais elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse.

Elle s'en était doutée.

« …faudrait qu'on aille faire les courses… » Disait sa mère.

Ginny sortit de ses pensées.

« O…Oui. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

«…le samedi avant la rentrée…au chemin de traverse…près du nouveau glacier… »

Voilà en résumé ce qu'était le contenu de la lettre d'Alice.

La blonde voulait revoir Beth, Léna et bien évidement Ginny, avant son début à la formation d'Aurors avec Franck.

C'était une sortie « entre filles ».

Ginny avait obtenu l'autorisation de s'y rendre avec peine.

Tout d'abord sa mère avait grandement été déçue de ne pas retourner au Chemin de Traverse qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé…

Ensuite son père en avait fait toute une affaire…Il fallait le comprendre…

Lui, il était au courant du grand danger qui pesait sur le monde sorcier à l'heure actuelle, il était en constante relation avec la magie dans son travail, et il avait compris depuis longtemps que si elle pouvait faire le bien, elle pouvait également faire le mal…

Rose, elle, connaissait quelques bases magiques mais rien en comparaison avec Henry…

Etre dans le département des relations moldu/sorcier au Ministère lui faisait connaître beaucoup de choses…

Il avait beaucoup rechigner mais avait finit par céder.

C'est ainsi que Ginny se retrouva, le samedi d'avant la rentrée, assise à la terrasse du nouveau glacier (Florian Fortârome) sur le Chemin de Traverse, les bras chargés de lourds sacs (contenant toutes les fournitures nécessaire à sa sixième année à Poudlard) devant une immense glace au chocolat.

Elle attendait patiemment que ses amies daignent se présentées et observait la rue marchande bondée en cette période de pré rentrée…

Ginny avait d'ailleurs rencontré plusieurs camarades de classe, dont Felinda et Melinda Johns accompagnées pour son plus grand mécontentement de Kathleen Holms.

C'était étrange, pensa-t-elle en regardant au loin une mère et ses enfants.

La guerre était déclarée, Voldemort avait déjà commis d'horribles crimes…Et pourtant…pourtant la vie du monde sorcier ne semblait pas atteinte en quoi que ce soit.

Le train train quotidien n'était nullement perturbé.

C'était _vraiment_ étrange.

Ginny se souvenait de la peur, non de la _terreur _qu'avait engendrée le retour de Voldemort, et de la guerre à son époque…Oh oui elle s'en souvenait…

Le Chemin de Traverse n'était alors pas aussi bondé, loin de là. Il était vide.

Complètement vide.

Elle soupira.

En ce jour d'août 1976, aucune menace ne semblait pesée réellement sur le monde magique, ni sur le monde tout court en vérité.

Voldemort n'était pas encore assez puissant…mais il le serrait bientôt…

Il pourrait ne pas l'être…pour ça il aurait fallu que Ginny l'en empêche…

Mais elle n'avait _strictement pas le droit de changer les choses_.

« On rêvasse Miss Evans ! » Plaisanta une voix qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Ginny se retourna.

« Alice ! »

La blonde serra la rousse dans ses bras et scruta avec nostalgie les sacs de cette dernière.

« Ca me manque de ne pas faire les courses pour la rentrée… »

« Lily ! Alice ! » Cria-t-on dans leur dos.

Les deux jeunes filles furent bientôt happées par une tornade brune du nom de Léna Picks.

°°°°°°°°°°

« …Kurt est si _formidable_ ! Tu sais Lily, lui et Amos sont de très bons amis…je te conseille vraiment d'accepter de… »

« Stop Léna ! Si j'entends encore les mots « Amos », « Kurt » ou « formidable » sortirent de ta bouche je te lance le sortilège de mutisme ! _Moi_ je peux faire de la magie en dehors de l'Ecole ! » Cingla Alice agacée.

Léna s'offusqua mais avant qu'elle ne réplique, Ginny coupa court :

« Beth est très en retard non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai… » Fit Alice. Un pli d'inquiétude barra son front. « J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de…il va falloir qu'on la soutienne sur ce coup là ! »

« Soutenir qui ? » Demanda Beth, surgit de nulle part.

« Beth ! » Ginny serra son amie dans ses bras en lançant un « tu m'as manqué ! »

Beth sourit et s'assit.

« J'ai eut un mal fou à me débarrasser de l'Elf de maison que mon père a engagé pour me suivre partout…je l'ai envoyé faire des milliers de tâches pour avoir la paix une heure ou deux… »

Ginny fronça les sourcils à ces mots, elle se rappela avec un pincement au cœur la SALE fondé par Hermione afin d'assurer un minimum de droits aux Elfs de maison…

« Mais bon me voilà ! Alors qui doit-on soutenir sur « ce coup là » ? » Poursuivit Beth.

Alice se pinça les lèvres.

Mauvais signe, pensa la rousse.

Un court silence s'installa.

« Beth » Commença Alice « Tu n'es pas au courant que…Ton père ne t'as rien dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? » Répliqua la jeune Smith avec inquiétude.

Nouveau Silence.

Alice se pinça les lèvres encore plus fort.

Très mauvais signe, songea Ginny.

« C'est…c'est à propos de Sirius. »

L'attention de Beth décupla.

« Il…il a…il a fugué. »

Nouveau silence. Lourd et pesant.

Seuls les bruits de la rue résonnaient vaguement.

« Fugué ? » Répéta Beth.

Elle avait pâlit et ses yeux étaient humides.

« Oui. Il a quitté sa famille en jurant de ne jamais revenir. » Alice fit une pause. « Ils l'ont banni. »

Beth écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

Sous le choc Ginny s'entendit demander : « Ou est-il maintenant ? »

« On…on ne sait pas. »

« Quand…quand est-ce… » Balbutia Beth.

« Il y a deux jours. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Bon je sais c'est court, j'ai mis longtemps avant de poster et tout et tout…**

**Mais bon soyez indulgent…parce que la suite arrivera très très bientôt pour me faire pardonner !**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai essayé d'intégrer quelques explications sur mon chapitre précèdent en ce qui concernait Rogue et les Evans.**

**Au passage merci à malia et Lisou52 pour m'avoir fait part de leur avis sur le sujet…Au fait je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas changé de pseudo…**

**En tout cas un très grand merci à :**

**_Lisou52, malia, athalie, marion, manon et Kaena Black._**

**Merci de me lire et à vos reviews !**

**Bisous**

**Eléonore.**


	16. Sombrals

**Chapitre 16 : Sombrals**.

Ce fut sur cette note douloureuse que s'acheva leur retrouvaille.

L'Elf de Beth était plus malin qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et l'avait retrouvé pour la ramener chez elle immédiatement.

Ginny n'avait même pas eut le temps de la réconforter.

Elle était elle-même assez chamboulée par la nouvelle.

Elle n'avait jamais été au courant de ce fait. Jamais on ne lui avait dit pour Sirius.

Jamais.

En rentrant chez elle ce soir là, la rousse après une intense réflexion, en était venue à la conclusion suivante, si Sirius avait fuit sa famille, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit au monde où il irait se réfugier : chez son meilleur ami, soit James Christopher Potter.

Il était clair que les Potter s'apparentaient plus à une famille pour Sirius que les Black.

Ce fut donc naturellement que Ginny écrivit une très longue lettre, appela sa chouette et lui murmura : « Sirius Black, Résidence Potter ».

Le volatil s'envola et disparu à l'horizon.

_Gin_, sa chouette toute rousse, était un cadeau des Evans.

Ginny ne savait pas vraiment comment ils avaient fait pour acheter une chouette aux propriétés magiques étant moldus… « Ca gâcherait tout si nous te le disions ! » avait lancé Henry…

Ce cadeau lui avait été offert en l'honneur de sa formidable réussite aux BUSES.

Ginny les avaient tous obtenus avec une mention Optimal.

Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

Mais le plus beau avait été de découvrir son acceptation dans la formation de médicomagie avec un avis plus que favorable de la part de ses professeurs ET de la médicomage en chef.

Son bonheur avait atteint son comble lorsqu'elle avait appris que Gordon serait le second étudiant suivant la formation…

Ce jour là elle avait pleuré.

De joie.

Mais aussi de douleur.

Elle aurait tellement aimé que sa famille soit là pour assister à sa réussite.

Sa mère lui aurait sans doute sauté au coup, son père lui aurait fait un sourire éclatant et ses frères l'auraient taquinés gentiment…Le Terrier aurait résonner en cris de toutes sa famille…Hermione aurait été plus que fière…Et Harry…Harry…

Ils n'avaient pas été là.

Ginny soupira et s'allongea sur son lit avec lassitude.

Ils ne serraient plus jamais là.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue.

Sirius avait fuit.

Lui, il avait quitté sa famille, il avait prit sa liberté.

Qu'est ce que Ginny n'aurait pas donné pour la retrouver, sa famille.

Pourtant, elle était heureuse pour son ami.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les agissements des Black.

Sirius allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Toc.Toc.Toc.

Par Merlin ! Elle tuerait celui qui osait faire autant de bruit un dimanche matin !

Toc.Toc.Toc.

Ginny ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

Toc.Toc.Toc.

Son regard se porta à sa fenêtre.

_Gin_ était de retour.

La rousse sourit et se dépêcha de lui ouvrir.

Elle donna à sa chouette un biscuit et détacha la réponse de Sirius.

_« Chère Lily,_

_Je ne sais pas comment tu as su pour ma fugue…ni comment tu as découvert mon nouveau chez moi…_

_Mais je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles !_

_Tu aurais pu m'écrire avant non ? Il faut que je me mette un temps soit peu en danger pour avoir un peu de ton attention ! Non mais vraiment ! _(Ginny pouffa légèrement)

_Plus sérieusement, _(la rousse imaginait mal Sirius être sérieux)_ j'espère que tu vas bien…En tout cas ne t'inquiètes pas, mon cher Jamesie s'occupe très bien de moi…au passage il te passe le bonjour et espère que tu voudras sortir avec lui un de ces jours…_

_Oh et encore une chose : Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? Beth vient juste de m'envoyer un hibou…_

_Amitiés,_

_Sirius. »_

Ginny posa la lettre avec un énorme sourire, Beth avait eut la même idée qu'elle.

Et puis si Sirius trouvait le moyen de plaisanter c'était qu'il allait bien.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« LILY ! »

Ginny dévala les escaliers et manqua de tomber.

«Par pitié, on est pas pressé! » Fit elle agacée.

« Si, ma douce, ton père doit être à Londres bientôt… »

Henry arrivait justement.

« Aller, on y va. »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme et fit signe à Ginny de le suivre.

La rousse reçut une étreinte presque étouffante de la part de Rose.

Elle lui murmurait des conseils, et lui demandait d'écrire tous les jours…

Rose fut contrainte de lâcher Ginny lorsque Henry klaxonna.

Ginny embrassa Pétunia qui resta froide et distante, la rousse crue pourtant voir une petite étincelle dans les yeux de sa sœur.

Le voyage fut rapide jusqu'à King's Cross, Henry roulait très vite.

Lorsque la voiture arriva à destination, Henry parut ému de quitter Ginny.

Ils étaient proches.

Il l'aimait vraiment comme sa propre fille et était fier d'elle et de son don pour la magie.

Il la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front en lui souhaitant une bonne rentrée.

« Et si tu as un problème… » Commença Henry.

« Tu serras le premier prévenu ! » Acheva Ginny avec un sourire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le quai était bondé.

La locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express luisait sous le soleil de ce début septembre.

Ginny poussa son chariot à la recherche de ses amis.

Personne ne semblait en vue.

« Evans ! Hey Evans ! » Appela une voix derrière elle.

Ginny se retourna et se sentit défaillir sous le regard de James.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

« Salut Potter. » Fit elle d'une petite voix.

Gênée, elle détourna son regard et aperçut Sirius.

Elle lui sauta au coup.

« Par Merlin ! Espèce d'idiot ne me refait plus jamais une telle peur ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Lily » Fit Sirius en riant.

Ginny lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis rougit en constatant que les deux maraudeurs n'étaient pas seuls.

Elle reconnut tout de suite le grand père et la mère de James qui lui souriaient.

"Bonjour Lily!" Fit joyeusement Harry.

Ginny lui fit un beau sourire mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre correctement, Beth fonça sur eux en courant et se jeta littéralement sur un Sirius surpris mais ravi.

Sans aucune gêne la jeune Smith déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brin qui d'abord étonné, répondit ardemment à son baiser.

Lorsqu'à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, Ginny pu constater que Beth était rouge écrevisse mais qu'un énorme sourire marquait ses lèvres.

Elle ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux et lui n'aurait détourné le regard pour rien au monde.

James et son grand père se lancèrent des regards malicieux qui firent lever les yeux de Ginny et Madame Potter au ciel.

« Je devrais fuguer plus souvent ! » Plaisanta Sirius, ce qui lui valu une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de Beth.

Cette dernière se retourna et toujours aussi rouge, salua les Potter respectueusement.

Ginny prit un air offusqué.

« Hey ! Et moi ! »

Beth rie et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu devras m'expliquer. » Lui murmura Ginny.

« Tu sais déjà tout. » Répliqua l'autre.

« Vous feriez mieux d'y aller ! Sinon toutes les places seront prises ! » Lança Madame Potter.

« Mais enfin Léonora, tu sais bien que ces deux terreurs réservent leur compartiment à l'avance ! » Fit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, alarmés.

Madame Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Ils _réservent_ leur compartiment ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller, non ? » Fit Sirius.

« Oui, oui. Il faut trouver des places. » Renchérit James.

Sirius salua les Potter, Léonora le serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant un « A Noël ».

Beth imita Sirius, et les deux jeunes s'engouffrèrent dans le train.

Ginny décida qu'il était temps pour elle aussi.

Elle fit un immense sourire aux Potter.

« Au plaisir de te revoir, Lily ! » Lança Harry.

« Oui. A bientôt peut-être ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à soulever sa male lorsqu'une main l'en empêcha.

Son corps fut parcourut de frissons…

« Attends Evans je vais t'aider ! »

« Mon preux chevalier ! » Lança Ginny dans un rire pour cacher sa gêne.

« Après vous gente dame ! » Fit James d'un ton pompeux.

Le rire de Ginny redoubla.

Ils montèrent dans le train, après un dernier au revoir aux parents de James. L'étreinte étouffante de Madame Potter pour son fils eut un air de déjà vu pour Ginny...

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un « Je l'aime bien cette petite ! » lancé par Harry avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Pour elle ne savait pour quelle raison cette remarque lui fit chaud au cœur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Potter, ou est ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Au compartiment. » Répondit James comme si c'était une évidence.

« Et je ne veux pas aller dans _ce_ compartiment, je fais quoi ? »

« C'est simple tu n'as pas le choix. » Fit le brun avec un sourire.

Ginny feignit l'exaspération mais son sourire à elle contrastait étrangement…

A dire vrai, elle était plus qu'heureuse de revoir James, elle se sentait presque euphorique…mais une petite voix lui rappela qu'elle _n'avait pas le droit_ d'être aussi heureuse en le revoyant…

Elle soupira, lasse.

Une fois arrivés au dernier compartiment du train, ils croisèrent Beth, Sirius et Remus (que Ginny salua chaleureusement) qui se rendaient au compartiment des préfets.

James haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi _toi _tu y vas aussi…tu n'es pas préfet à ce que je sache ! » Lança-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

Ce dernier eut un rire.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas préfet ! N'est ce pas Jamesie ! Je vais accompagner Beth, c'est tout ! »

« Tu m'appelles encore _Jamesie_ et on ne retrouvera pas les restes de ton corps _Sirinouchet_ ! »

Ce fut au tour de Beth de rire…

Le jeune Black envoya un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

« Bon on y va, la réunion a commencé et je doute que le nouveau préfet en chef soit aussi indulgent qu'Alice… » Intervint Remus.

Tandis que Sirius, Beth et Remus s'en allaient, Ginny et James entraient dans le compartiment.

Deux masses rousses encadrèrent Ginny aussitôt.

« Lily ! Tu nous as manqué tu sais ? »

Ginny toussota.

« Vous m'étouffez ! »

Une fois libérée, Ginny sourit à Gordon et Gidéon.

Derrière eux, chétif et timide se tenait Peter.

« Bonjour Peter ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Ta mère va mieux j'espère ? »

« Oui. Merci » Fut la seule réponse que la rousse obtint.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le voyage se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

Une fois les trois autres Griffondors de retour, le compartiment avait résonné en rire.

Le temps s'écoula trop rapidement au goût de tous.

Ce fut avec nonchalance qu'ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard, la nuit était déjà tombée.

« Les premières années par ici ! Les premières années… »

La voix de Hagrid fit sourire Ginny.

Elle sentit une bouffée de bien être l'envahir.

Elle retrouvait Poudlard.

« Lily dépêches toi ! »

Beth tirait sur sa manche pour l'inciter à avancer.

Ginny se retourna et se figea.

Tout bien être s'envola.

Un froid glacial s'installa en elle.

Elle devint pâle, et commença à trembler.

« Lily ! Par Merlin Lily ça va ? Viens monte dans cette diligence ! »

Ginny se laissa entraîner sans réagir.

Elle _les _fixait.

Elle ne les avait jamais vu avant.

_Avant…avant que…_

Sa vue se brouilla.

Mais elle ne détourna pas le regard.

Ils avaient la peau collée aux os.

Leurs ailes d'un noir intense, comme le reste de leur corps, étaient repliées contre leurs flancs.

Cependant c'était leurs yeux que Ginny ne quittait pas.

Leurs yeux blancs. Totalement blancs.

Devant elle, se tenaient les créatures que chaque sorcier craignait de voir un jour.

Devant elle, se tenaient les _sombrals._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Alors ?**

**Pas trop nul ce chapitre ?**

**Personnellement je dois avouer qu'il est assez moyen, j'ai hésité un petit moment avant de le poster...**

**Mais finalement j'ai décidé de vous laisser juger.**

**Voilà ne soyez pas trop cruels…ayez pitié de moi lol…**

**Ps: J'ai l'impression que le site a pas mal de problèmes, d'où le retard de ce chapitre. Désolée.**

**Pour ceux que ca intéresse, j'ai posté un one shot, intitulé, A ma Soeur. Allez voir mon profil.**

**Bisous.**

**Eléonore. **


	17. Aidez moi à oublier

**Chapitre 17 : « Aidez moi à oublier »**

Elle ne les avait jamais vu avant…avant ce jour…ce jour maudit où…

Ginny tenta de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger à tout moment.

Comment oublier ?

Comment oublier ce jour là ?

Les mains de la rousse tremblaient.

« Lily, réponds moi ! »

Ginny était consciente d'être le centre d'intérêt des autres occupants de la diligence, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher des noires créatures qui les conduisaient à Poudlard.

_« - Les sombrals sont porteurs de malheur, Mione ! _

_- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Ron ! On dit ça parce qu'on ne peut les apercevoir qu'après avoir vu la mort en face…_

_- Et ça, ce n'est pas un signe de malheur peut-être ! »_

Ron et Hermione avaient toujours la fâcheuse tendance de se disputer pour un rien…

Ginny ce souvenait de cette dispute en particulier…

_« On ne peut les apercevoir qu'après avoir vu la mort en face… »_

Telles avaient été les paroles d'Hermione.

La mort…

Oui…Ginny se souvenait…

Ce jour là, au Ministère de la Magie, elle avait vu Harry s'emparer de la Prophétie, elle l'avait vu courir jusque dans la Salle du Voile, les mangemorts à sa suite…

Elle avait vu les membres de l'Ordre débarquer et batailler courageusement…

Et elle _l_'avait vu _lui_ tomber pour ne jamais se relever.

Elle _l'_entendait encore lancé un _« tu peux mieux faire »_ d'une voix provocante.

Son visage autrefois si beau avait été marqué par la surprise et la peur.

Le Voile derrière lui s'était levé comme agité par une bourrasque.

Et gracieusement Sirius Black avait sombré dans le néant, dans la mort.

Ginny sentit tout son être crier sa tristesse et sa souffrance face à ce souvenir si douloureux.

Trop douloureux…

D'autant plus que Sirius Black se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'elle, en pleine forme…ce n'était pas encore l'évadé d'Azkaban, ni l'homme bourru et malheureux qu'elle avait connu…ou plutôt qu'elle connaîtrait…

Ginny pouvait l'empêcher…elle pouvait l'empêcher de passer douze années auprès des Détraqueurs pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis…l'empêcher de mourir de la main de sa cousine haït…

Mais Ginny n'avait pas le _droit_.

Une colère sourde s'empara d'elle.

Jamais ses sentiments de culpabilité, de tristesse et de colère n'avaient été aussi forts.

Comme elle aurait aimé oublié…oublié tout _ça_…

« Lily, s'il te plaît réponds, tu nous inquiètes ! »

Ginny sortit de son état quasi léthargique.

La diligence venait de s'arrêter devant les portes du château.

« Je…désolée, j'étais…perdue dans mes pensées. »

Ils la regardèrent de manière incrédule mais elle les ignora et sortit de la diligence en évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction des sombrals…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie ! »

« Beth je vais bien, je t'assure ! »

Depuis leur entrée dans la Grande Salle ; Beth ne cessait d'harceler Ginny pour qu'elle aille voit Madame Pomfresh.

« Mais… »

« Laisse moi tranquille et retourne voir près de Sirius si j'y suis ! »

Beth fusilla Ginny du regard.

La rousse s'était assise un peu à l'écart des autres, elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle ne voulait pas parler.

Elle ne voulait pas voir les autres, pas en pensant qu'ils seraient…

Tant de souvenirs avaient refait surface…

Elle sentait le regard brûlant de James sur elle et refusait de le rencontrer.

Elle se savait pâle mais affichait tant bien que mal un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Le repas fut l'un des plus long auquel elle eut jamais assistée.

Il lui semblait que cette soirée ne voulait pas en finir.

Lorsque pour son plus grand bonheur le directeur annonça qu'il était temps « d'aller au lit », elle fut l'une des premières à se lever…tout de suite suivit par Gordon et Gidéon, Beth devant guider les premières années…

Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas loin non plus.

Elle soupira.

Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'un peu de solitude…elle voulait se sentir en paix l'espace de quelques minutes…

Ce fut donc de manière habile qu'elle échappa à tous ces garçons en montant dans son dortoir…elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas la suivre…

Elle bénit les fondateurs de Poudlard pour avoir interdit l'accès du dortoir des filles aux garçons.

Mais elle avait momentanément oublié sa meilleure amie qui ne la laissa pas filer si facilement.

Ginny eut le droit à une demi heure de remontrances pour avoir oser s'en aller sans justification…elle resta silencieuse, tout en bouillonnant intérieurement…

Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Pas ce soir là.

Pas après avoir revécut ce moment précis.

Pas après que la plaie de son cœur se soit rouverte si brutalement.

« Laissez moi en PAIX ! »

Ginny sortit de la salle commune d'un pas rapide.

Elle entendit à peine les appels désolés de Beth et des autres.

Et elle se mit à courir, courir en espérant que les souvenirs cessent de la harceler…courir en espérant oublier…

Ses pas l'avaient guidés jusque dans le parc, plongé dans l'obscurité.

Elle se laissa tomber près d'un grand saule et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était l'arbre préféré du trio, ils venaient souvent s'asseoir ici…

« Pourquoi… » Gémit-elle.

Oui…pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu que tout lui revienne en mémoire avec autant de précision…pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle commençait à se reconstruire une vie…

_Parce que c'est le prix à payer_ fit une voix dans sa tête.

Le prix à payer.

Ginny laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues toute la soirée.

Les sanglots s'échappaient en rythme continu.

Et son cœur saignait encore et toujours.

Son âme réclamait une paix que Ginny refusait de s'accorder.

Parce que c'était le prix à payer.

Ginny sentit une présence à coté d'elle.

La personne s'assit près d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Ne pleurs plus, s'il te plaît, ne pleurs plus. »

James avait la voix douce et réconfortante.

Ginny évita son regard.

Un silence s'installa.

« Regarde moi, _Lily_. »

Elle ne bougea pas.

Il fit alors une chose pour le moins inattendu…il la prit dans ses bras.

Et elle se laissa complètement aller, elle ne voulait plus penser, elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête…et dans ses bras tout semblait si simple, il la protégeait, aucune souffrance ne pouvait l'atteindre…

Elle pleura longtemps blottie contre lui, James lui caressait doucement les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort.

« Je…je suis désolée…je n'aurais pas due crier…mais… »

« Chut, ce n'est pas grave…ça va aller… »

Peu à peu les larmes de Ginny se tarirent.

Mais James ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

« Dis moi Lily…dis moi pourquoi…pourquoi tu vois les sombrals… »

Ginny resta muette.

Elle n'était même pas surprise que James sache pour les sombrals.

Devant son silence, il soupira.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire…mais tu te rappelles la dernière fois je t'ai dit que je serais là si tu voulais parler…c'est toujours d'actualité tu sais… »

Ginny se détacha de lui à contre cœur.

Elle le regarda un instant.

« C'est si douloureux de se souvenir…j'avais presque réussi à oublier…_j'ai mal_… »

A ces mots, James la reprit dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne proteste.

« Qui…qui était ce ? »

Ginny soupira.

« C'était un…un de mes meilleurs amis. »

« Je vois. »

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que… »

« Tu…tu n'aurais pas pu comprendre sinon… »

« C'était…c'était mon père. »

Presque naturellement Ginny resserra son étreinte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Par la suite elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés là, collés l'un à l'autre.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle s'était sentie bien dans ses bras, tellement bien…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, le bien être qu'elle avait éprouvé l'espace d'un instant aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait lui manqua.

Elle avait mal…son cœur avait mal…

Jamais ce si beau moment ne devait se reproduire.

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit.

Parce que c'était le père de Harry.

_Parce que c'était le prix à payer_.

Ginny soupira en entrant dans la salle commune, il était encore tôt, même Remus n'était pas réveillé.

La rousse s'assit dans un canapé rouge et or.

Ce même fauteuil accueillerait dans une vingtaine d'année le survivant et ses acolytes.

Ce même fauteuil serait témoin de l'ultime échange qu'elle avait eu avec Harry avant son départ.

Ginny effaça l'unique larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Sa main se posa sur son coup.

_Elle retira son collier, et sous l'œil surprit de Harry elle lui tendit._

_« Non Gin, tu tiens beaucoup à ce collier… »_

_« Pas autant que je tiens à toi » Dit-elle doucement._

_Sur cette parole, Harry le prit et l'enfila autour du coup._

_« C'est sur qu'il était plus jolie sur toi… »_

_Elle lui sourit. _

Au moins elle lui aurait laissé une partie d'elle…

_« Gin, je voulais juste te dire…elle hésita…Bonne nuit » Hermione serra la rousse dans ses bras, les yeux humides, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide._

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Hermione ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Tant de souvenirs rejaillissaient dans un flot confus et douloureux.

Chaque souvenir faisait s'agrandir la plaie déjà béante de son cœur.

Comme elle aurait voulu oublier…

Oublier que depuis un an sa vie n'avait aucun sens.

Oublier l'absence de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Oublier cet avenir si triste, cet avenir si sombre.

Oublier…oublier qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à tenir sa promesse…

Ginny se leva et d'un pas résolu se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Elle se fichait que le soleil ait à peine percer la noirceur de la nuit, elle se fichait qu'il la renvoi se coucher après maints réprimandes, elle se fichait de tout du moment que Dumbledore fasse de sa prière une réalité.

Arrivée à la gargouille Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

« S'il te plaît ouvre toi, je t'en supplie, ouvre toi, je dois le voir maintenant, il doit m'aider, s'il te plaît… » Gémit-elle désespérée.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Elle se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol.

Des larmes sillonnaient son visage.

« S'il te plaît… »

A cette dernière supplique, la gargouille laissa place à l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du directeur.

Ginny se précipita.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte et on lui demanda d'entrer presque immédiatement.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Dumbledore semblait l'attendre.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les joues humides de la rousse.

« Je suis dé-désolée de v-vous dérangez si tôt… »

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Lily. »

Il semblait soucieux et arborait un air grave.

Dumbledore se posta en face de Ginny et la darda du regard en cherchant une explication au désespoir qui émanait de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière dans un sanglot déchirant murmura :

« Aidez moi professeur…aidez moi à oublier. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'espère que ce chapitre vous semblera meilleur que le précédent…en tout cas moi je l'aime bien…

Peut être penserez vous que je radote sur les sentiments de Ginny…mais je crois que cette étape est importante…il faut bien distinguer deux phases, au début Ginny avait quand même le mince espoir de retourner chez elle (cf chap 13) mais maintenant elle cherche simplement à _oublier_…

Bon voilà je ne m'étends pas trop la dessus, vous êtes juges…

_**Merci à :**_

**_Manon, Marion, _****_Mina Murrey_****_, Kaena Black, Pottera, Lisou52, et Aurore Doudou._**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, et oui moi j'en raffole !

**PS (important): J'ai posté ce chapitre assez rapidement car je l'avais en réserve mais également parce que je ne pourrais pas en poster un autre avant un moment, ne m'en veuillez pas mais j'ai quelques petits problèmes en ce moment, le genre de problèmes qui vous prend vraiment la tête vous voyez...Je mettrais la suite dès que je pourrais, encore désolée...**

Bisous

Eléonore.


	18. Se souvenir à parfois du bon

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 18 en ligne…

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !

Sinon…avec l'approche des épreuves de bac, je tiens à dire que rares seront les chapitres…héhé…désolée !

N'oubliez de me laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

**Dédicace : A Marion, ma remontrice de moral officielle ! lol** !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : « Se souvenir a parfois du bon. »**

_« Aidez moi professeur…aidez moi à oublier. »_

S'il fut surpris, Albus Dumbledore n'en montra rien.

Il s'assit à son bureau et invita Ginny à faire de même.

Il la fixa longtemps avant de prendre la parole.

« T'aider à oublier…de quelle manière, dis moi ? »

Ginny le scruta à travers ses larmes.

« Je ne sais pas…jeter moi un sort…faites moi boire une potion…n'importe quoi…du-du moment que tout s'arrête… »

« Tout quoi, Lily ? »

« Je ne veux plus me souvenir, je veux que leur visages ne me hantent plus…je n'en peux plus…s'il vous plaît… »

Un court silence, assez gênant, s'installa.

Ginny éprouva le sentiment de se justifier.

« Je…je sais que…que ce n'est pas bien courageux pour une Griffondor…je sais que…je dois assumer ma faute…mais je n'en peux plus…je…ils me manquent trop…je me sens si coupable…je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse…je…ne peux même pas faire en sorte que tout…tout _ça _ne se reproduise pas…je…ils… »

La rousse ne pu continuer, sa gorge était nouée et elle avait l'impression de suffoquer.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi _maintenant_ Lily ? »

Dumbledore la regardait avec compassion.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé il y a un an ? Je pensais pourtant que tu allais mieux…visiblement je me trompais. »

Ginny n'osa même pas relever les yeux vers son directeur.

« Tu dis que tu dois _assumer ta faute_, que tu te sens _coupable_…mais coupable de quoi Lily ? Il n'y a rien qui justifie que tu te sentes coupable. »

La rousse releva la tête avec vivacité.

« Vous ne savez pas… » Siffla-t-elle avec véhémence « Vous ne savez pas toutes les horreurs que l'avenir réserve aux autres…vous…vous ne savez pas combien de vies seront brisées…vous…vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginez la douleur…mais moi…moi je sais…moi je pourrais… »

« Je vois. » La coupa Dumbledore. « Tu te sens coupable de ne rien faire pour sauver des personnes qui te sont chères…mais tu n'y peux strictement rien Lily. »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Strictement rien. » Répéta-t-il.

« Mais… »

« Crois moi. Même si tu changeais certaines choses…ceux qui devaient mourir, mourront quoique tu fasses, ils mourront parce que c'est leur destin…ceux qui devaient souffrir, souffrirons là encore par la destiné…mais pense Lily…pense qu'en changeant les choses tu pourrais aussi les aggraver…le futur que tu connais est sans aucun doute sombre, mais peut-être pas pour longtemps… Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable…jamais… »

Ginny secoua lentement la tête, quelques larmes allèrent s'écrouler sur le tapis.

« Je les vois…je les entends…ils me manquent…et…_il_ va m'en vouloir…je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, il ne comprenait pas cette histoire de promesse.

« Je veux oublier. » Souffla Ginny.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » Répéta le directeur.

Ginny releva la tête.

« Parce qu'hier…hier j'ai vu les sombrals…je ne les avais jamais vu… »

« Lily…il faut aller de l'avant…que ce soit dans cette époque ou dans une autre chacun se retrouve confronter à la mort un jour. Je ne dis pas que c'est indolore, ni que c'est facile. Juste que tu peux y arriver. Tu te souviens ? Parce que la vie continue…quoiqu'il advienne…la vie continue son chemin inlassablement.»

« Peut-être…mais, je…je ne pourrais jamais vivre ma vie…parce que ma vie n'a pas de sens ici…je connais l'avenir de tout ceux qui m'accompagnent…et je ne peux pas faire ce que je souhaite par peur de changer les choses… »

Elle pensait à James. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir se blottir encore une fois dans ses bras…comme elle aurait voulu ne rien connaître de son futur…oui, elle aurait voulu lui construire un nouvel avenir…un avenir où elle serait à ses côtés…

« Tu mélanges tout Lily. »

Elle le regarda surprise.

« Il y a une différence, une très grande différence à vrai dire, entre changer les choses comme tu dis, et écouter son cœur. »

Ginny n'était pas sure de comprendre.

« Tu te souviens Lily…tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que tu avais _certainement déjà effectuer ce voyage dans le temps à ton époque _? »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Cela veux dire que tu as une certaine liberté de mouvement, que tout ce que tu as fait ou fera était inscrit…Le seul conseil que je peux te donner Lily, est de suivre ton cœur, parce que le chemin du cœur est toujours, dans n'importe quelles circonstances, le meilleur. »

La rousse le regarda longuement.

Toutes les paroles de son directeur arrivaient à apaiser certains de ses sentiments, mais d'autres persistaient…

Des images lui revenaient, chacune plus douloureuse que la précédente.

« Je ne te ferais oublier, Lily. » Dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme et sans réplique.

Il l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes de demi lune.

« T'enlever ce poids serait pour moi une joie…mais il n'en ressortirait rien de bien…on ne fuit pas indéfiniment son passé… »

Ginny planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux bleus du directeur.

Il fit un sourire rassurant.

« Et puis réfléchis bien…serais tu vraiment prêtes à _tout_ oublier…jusqu'au moindre détails de ta vie passé…rien ne te manquerai dans le fond… »

D'autres images s'imposèrent à Ginny…des images qu'elle avait oublié, trop préoccupée par son malheur…

_« Ne tarde pas trop ma chérie… »_

_« Mais non…ne t'inquiètes pas ! »_

_« Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi…tu es mon petit bébé ! »_

_« Maman ! » Fit Ginny avec une moue boudeuse._

_Molly eu un sourire et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille._

_« Je t'aime…mon bébé. »_

_oOo_

_« Papa ! Papa ! Tu es rentré ! Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à faire ! »_

_Arthur souleva la petite fille rousse et l'embrassa doucement._

_« C'est magnifique ! Tu l'as fait toute seule, mon ange ? »_

_« Oui ! » Fit fièrement Ginny._

_Son père lui lança un regard attendri._

_Il la fit alors tournoyer sur elle-même…et elle rie comme à chaque fois._

_oOo_

_« Fred ! George ! »_

_Deux garçons parfaitement similaires firent irruption._

_« Regardez là-bas ! » Chuchota leur sœur._

_« Qu'est ce que…Ginny ne serait ce pas nos chers frères qui s'empiffrent joyeusement de nos nouvelles pralinés ? »_

_Ginny eut un sourire machiavélique._

_Les jumeaux la regardèrent avec fierté._

_« On est sur que tu ne seras pas préfète toi ! » Lança Fred._

_« Non…elle sera la digne héritière des sorciers facétieux ! » Rajouta George._

_Non loin de là quatre garçons roux commençaient à suffoquer…et à regarder dans leur direction avec malveillance._

_« Sauve qui peut ! » Lâcha Ginny en se précipitant hors de la pièce. _

_oOo_

_« Mione tu pourrais m'expliquer…ce truc…tu sais qu'on a vu en métamorphose… »_

_« Tu es vraiment désespérant Ronald Weasley ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre tout seul ! »_

_« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y qu'avec toi que j'apprends. » _

_Hermione rougit et prit un air agacée qui ne collait pas du tout avec la lueur dans ses yeux…_

_« Bon…fais moi voir…mais je te préviens c'est la dernière fois ! »_

_Ron parut soudain gêné._

_« Ne me dis pas que…Oh Ron ! Restes là je vais chercher mes notes… »_

_La brune s'en alla d'un pas rapide et Ron eut un grand sourire._

_« Tu devrais lui dire. »_

_Le roux sursauta._

_« Ginny ! Tu m'as fait peur… »_

_« Ne détournes pas la conversation frérot…Dis lui avant qu'un autre Victor Krum ne débarque… »_

_« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… »_

_Ginny lui assigna une tape sur le derrière de la tête._

_« Dis lui que tu l'aimes idiot ! Elle n'attend que ça ! »_

_Son frère rougit d'une telle façon que sa peau se confondait presque avec ses cheveux._

_« Tu…tu crois que… »_

_Ginny répondit par l'affirmatif._

_«Et arrêtes de faire semblant de ne rien comprendre en cours…ça va vraiment finir par l'exaspérer… »_

_« Je ne fais pas… »_

_« Ron… » Prévint Ginny._

_Le concerné eut un large sourire. _

_« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »_

_« Juste pour moi…on a grandi ensemble tu ne te souviens pas ? Harry doit s'en douter aussi…Tu es intelligent…enfin des fois… »_

_« Hey ! » La coupa Ron avec une étrange lueur dans le regard._

_Ginny haussa les épaules._

_Son frère la regarda fixement._

_« Merci. » Chuchota t il._

_Ginny souleva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension._

_« Merci d'être là Gin...je sais que ça va te paraître stupide mais…le fait que tu me dise ça me rend plus confiant…alors merci d'être ma sœur…même si parfois je m'en passerai bien… » Fit Ron avec un sourire en coin._

_Ginny le regarda bouche bée, avant de sourire à son tour._

_« Ce n'est pas stupide. » Dit elle finalement._

_oOo_

_« Harry James Potter ! Rends moi ça ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »_

_« Et si je n'en ai pas envi ? »_

_« Tu souhaiteras ne jamais m'avoir rencontrer ! »_

_« Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur là…parce que si c'est le cas, désolé de te décevoir… »_

_Harry prit soin d'avoir un air très détaché._

_« Il est TRES mauvais de mettre une Weasley en colère Potter ! » déclara Ginny avec fureur._

_Celui-ci eut un air surpris et amusé._

_Ce qui déplut fortement à la rousse…_

_« Rends le moi. » Fit elle avec force._

_« Je ne crois pas… » _

_Harry sourit avec une arrogance feinte. _

_« Alors commence à courir ! » Fit Ginny._

_L'attrapeur détala la plus jeune des Weasley à ses trousses._

_Le square Grimmault en entier trembla sous leur pas._

_« Je l'ai ! » Cria triomphalement Ginny après maints pseudo combats._

_Harry eut une moue boudeuse qui fit beaucoup rire Ginny._

_« Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent… »_

_Le brun lui tira la langue faisant doublé l'hilarité de la jeune fille._

_Puis il sembla reprendre son sérieux et déclara qu'il devait aller méditer sur sa défaite, Ginny lui asséna une tape gentille._

_« Au fait Gin… »_

_Elle le regarda._

_« Jamais je ne regretterai de t'avoir rencontré. »_

_oOo_

Ginny, reprit contenance et regarda son directeur.

Dumbledore lui souriait toujours.

« Se souvenir à parfois du bon, Lily. » Murmura-t-il.

* * *

**A la prochaine!**

**Merci de me lire et Gros bisous!**

**A vos reviews!**


	19. Peutêtre

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

**_Voilà je fais une petite pause...j'en profite donc pour poster ce chapitre..._**

**_Sachez qu'à mon goût il est loin d'être le meilleur que j'ai écrit (SOUPIR A FENDRE L'AME)..._**

**_Il ne s'y passe pas des évènements exceptionnels mais tout de même il est nécéssaire pour la suite..._**

**_Bon comme je l'ai souvent dis...vous êtes seuls juges!_**

**_Donc Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Peut-être…**

Ses pensées tournoyaient dans un joyeux mélange tandis que ses pas résonnaient sur la pierre froide…

_« Se souvenir à parfois du bon, Lily »_

Elle soupira.

Dumbledore avait raison. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à tout oublier de son passé…

Une partie d'elle se sentait soulagée.

Mais une autre ne pouvait que crier son désarroi.

Accepter la vie qu'elle menait était une chose, aller de l'avant en était une autre.

Le souvenir des bras de James autour d'elle la fit soudain frissonner.

Dumbledore pouvait toujours assurer qu'elle avait une liberté de mouvement il n'en restait pas moins que jamais…jamais Ginny ne pourrais aller à l'encontre du destin…James ne serrait jamais sien…le brun se marierait avec la mère de Harry…et mourrait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire…

Son cœur se serra dans une étreinte douloureuse.

C'était cruel.

Surtout maintenant, alors qu'elle avait goûté à cet interdit…

Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer par Merlin !

« N'y penses pas » Fit une voix dans sa tête.

Ne pas penser. C'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire pour continuer de vivre une vie presque normale…

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit soudain devant elle…Ginny ne se souvenait pas avoir dit le mot de passe…

Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur sept personnes assez inquiètes qui bondirent presque en la voyant.

« Lily ! Par Merlin mais où étais tu ? » S'écria Beth.

Ginny rougit fortement en se rappelant de la veille…le sermon de sa meilleure amie…son crie désespéré…sa fuite…et…et James…

De nouveau elle frissonna et évita consciencieusement le regard du brun à lunettes.

« Je suis…je suis désolée ! Pour hier je veux dire…et…Oh je me sens si stupide ! » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Beth sembla soulagée de la voir aller mieux et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Ca va Lily…Il faut nous pardonner à nous…je veux dire _me _pardonner d'avoir été un peu trop curieuse… »

La jeune Smith rougit.

Ginny ne pu retenir un rire qui détendit l'ambiance. La rousse serra son amie dans ses bras.

« Tu sais Lily…On a tous nos coup de blues…les tiens sont juste un peu _impulsifs_… » Lâcha Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny lui fit un beau sourire et Remus déclara cette histoire de « définitivement oubliée ».

« Seulement j'apprécie moyennement que tu m'es laissé en plan ce matin… » Rajouta le lycanthrope avec malice.

La rousse lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant et promettant de ne plus recommencer.

« Alors, où étais tu ce matin ? » Fit Gordon d'un ton curieux.

« Oh… » Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

« Je suis allée me…me promener. » Mentit elle finalement.

Elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas crédules…mais elle savait aussi qu'ils ne chercheraient pas à comprendre si elle décidait de leur cacher…

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les maraudeurs perplexes…Remus fronçait le nez comme se rappelant une odeur…James serrait étroitement dans sa main un vieux parchemin apparemment vierge…

Il y eu un silence.

Puis Peter les ramena à la réalité…son estomac réclamait son du.

Il rougit en balbutiant qu'il était réglé comme une horloge pour les repas ce qui fit rire les autres. Ils décidèrent donc de se rendre à la Grande Salle.

« Euh…je vous rejoindrais plus tard…je dois aller prendre mes affaires… » Dit Ginny en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Les autres acquiescèrent, mais froncèrent tout de même les sourcils.

Après avoir atteint son dortoir, la rousse prit tout son temps, elle n'était pas pressée de les retrouver, pas encore…

Il lui fallait mettre en ordre ses pensées, à commencer par sa « relation » avec James.

Elle soupira, et soudain très lasse, se laissa tomber sur son lit…

Que dire ? Que faire ?

Elle ne savait plus.

Il y a quelques mois à peine, elle aurait tout simplement feint l'agacement, elle aurait donné l'impression qu'il l'exaspérait…après tout il l'avait exaspéré _réellement_…mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus toutes ses excuses…James s'était montré si…si…

Encore une fois elle soupira.

Son tourment n'aurait donc pas de fin ?

D'un pas lent, elle descendit les escaliers et atteignit la salle commune.

« J'ai failli attendre… »

Ginny sursauta si fort qu'elle se sentit défaillir.

Elle se retourna et aperçut James assit bien tranquillement sur un des canapés rouge…il l'attendait…

Ginny fut tout de suite mal à l'aise.

Elle avait pensé pouvoir reculer cette petite conversation...

Mais James semblait avoir prit les devants.

« A ta tête, j'ai la forte impression que tu comptais m'éviter, je me trompe ? »

La rousse baissa le regard, gênée.

Et tandis qu'elle cherchait quoi dire une main surgit devant elle.

Relevant la tête elle constata que c'était celle de James.

Il la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

Puis avec un petit sourire presque timide il lui murmura :

« Amis ? »

D'abord complètement perdue, Ginny eut à son tour un sourire, elle sera la main de James et répondit :

« Amis ! »

Bizarrement aucun des deux ne sembla pressé de dégager sa main…

La rousse rougit alors, et décida de se mettre en marche pour la grande salle, lâchant par la même la main du beau brun.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de la grande salle nombreux furent ceux qui les scrutaient…il était rare de les voir ensemble…

Ginny se renfrogna un peu en voyant qu'elle s'était attirée beaucoup de regards réprobateurs, dont ceux de Kathleen et Diggory…

« Vous voilà enfin…on commençait à s'inquiéter… » Fit Sirius avec un air malicieux si typique des maraudeurs.

Ce qui lui valu une claque sur le derrière de la tête de la part de Beth…

Le petit déjeuné se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse…et lorsque Ginny demanda à James de lui passer le sucre en l'appelant par son prénom les autres eurent des regards plus que curieux…

« Est-ce que ça signifie que…s'en est finit de vos disputes ? » Demanda finalement Peter.

Ginny approuva.

« Merlin Merci ! » Soupira Pettigrew.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Oh, Lily, j'ai failli oublier, tiens ton emploi du temps… »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nombre d'heures d'étude qu'elle avait.

« On s'en remettra Lily ! » Souffla Gordon qui avait les mêmes horaires qu'elle.

« J'espère ! » Dit Ginny.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« La journée va être longue à mon avis…potions, métamorphose, sortilèges et pour finir double cours de médicomagie… » Gémit Gordon en sortant de la Grande salle en compagnie de Beth et Ginny, les maraudeurs ayant d'autres petites choses à faire…soit d'énormes bêtises d'après ce qu'avait comprit la rousse.

« Oh moi je suis plutôt impatiente. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse.

La rousse pouffa.

« De quoi te plains tu ? Au moins tu es avec Lily ! Moi je suis toute seule ! » Fit remarquer Beth.

Ginny et Gordon échangèrent un long regard avant de dire :

« Mon œil et Sirius ? »

Beth rougit en balbutiant.

La jeune Smith avait, tout comme les quatre maraudeurs, avait choisit l'option Auror.

Ils arrivèrent au cachot en même temps que Slughorn.

Ce dernier fit un grand sourire à Ginny et à Beth mais ignora presque Gordon qui bougonna dans son coin.

« Bien ! Cette année nous continuerons à travailler par binôme…vous reprendrez les mêmes groupes que l'an passé. »

Beaucoup dans la salle grimacèrent.

Ginny, elle, prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers Rogue qui avait un air de complète indifférence.

La rousse hésita un instant mais décida de se lancer.

« Bonjour Severus. » Fit elle doucement.

Il la scruta mais ne répondit aucunement.

Ginny était habituée à ce genre de comportement, cela ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Rogue ne changerait pas simplement parce qu'elle lui avait écrit cet été…

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit soudain en grand et les maraudeurs entrèrent en fracas, s'excusant auprès du professeur…Slughorn ne fit même pas une réflexion…James et Sirius étaient de ceux qu'il appréciait grandement…

Deux heures plus tard lorsque la fin du cours fut annoncée, la rousse ne pu retenir un nouveau soupir…de soulagement.

Non seulement la potion avait été particulièrement compliquée, mais en plus Rogue était encore plus froid qu'à l'accoutumer, c'était à n'y rien comprendre avec lui, après tout elle cherchait juste à devenir son amie, elle cherchait juste à l'aider…mais c'était peut-être ça qui effrayait le serpentard finalement…

Le reste de la journée se déroula trop lentement au goût de Ginny.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se rendre au cours de médicomagie.

Lorsque le moment arriva enfin, elle trépignait comme une enfant attendant son cadeau de noël, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les autres.

En compagnie de Gordon elle prit la direction de l'infirmerie tandis que Beth et les maraudeurs prenaient la route de la défense contre les forces du mal.

Mme Pomfresh serait leur enseignante, et de l'avis de Ginny, c'était une excellente chose.

Certes, la femme n'était pas médicomage cependant l'infirmière en avait vu de toutes les couleurs à Poudlard, et elle excellait dans son domaine.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, ils la trouvèrent entrain de classer des potions de toutes sortes avec un soin méticuleux.

En les voyant, elle se redressa et leur sourit avant de prendre un air professionnel.

« Bien » Fit elle « Tout d'abord, vous êtes ici dans une infirmerie, et en tant qu'apprentis médicomages vous devez respecter quelques règles, dont celle de porter ceci. »

Elle leur tendit deux blouses blanches avec l'effigie de Poudlard.

Ils s'en saisirent l'air plutôt amusé.

« Ensuite sachez que les cours seront le plus souvent des travaux pratiques, il vous faudra donc une très grande concentration…et cela signifie aussi que vous devrez réviser constamment les potions, sortilèges et autres remèdes utilisés en dehors des heures de cours, il vous faut tous les connaître, c'est primordial. Et vous devez également savoir qu'une partie de vos week-end sera occupée par votre enseignement »

Ginny et Gordon acquiescèrent avec des mines déterminées.

Mme Pomfresh sourit.

« Je sais que cela fait beaucoup de restrictions, surtout en plus des autres cours, mais si vous avez été choisie c'est que vous étiez les meilleurs. N'oubliez pas que vous devrez passer un examen à la fin de l'année, examen qui déterminera si vous continuerez la formation l'an prochain ou non…Vous connaissant je pense que nous formerons une bonne équipe…Bon…vous avez des questions ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de négation.

Mme Pomfresh leur apparaissait sous un autre jour, c'était quelqu'un de très concerné par son métier…ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était douée.

« Bien, asseyez vous. » Elle fit apparaître deux chaises et deux bureaux. « Pas la peine de prendre des notes, tout est inscrit ici, pour gagner du temps. » Elle leur tendit un dossier.

« Très bien. La première chose à apprendre c'est ce que l'on appelle le diagnostic…pour pouvoir soigner…il faut savoir ce que l'on doit soigner…c'est une règle fondamental et logique vous l'admettrez… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« …allez s'il te plaît Beth ! » suppliait Sirius.

« Oh ma chère amie, s'il en ai déjà à te supplier c'est que tu es une _as_ ! » Fit Ginny, qui arrivait à peine dans la salle commune, comme elle l'avait prévu le cours de médicomagie avait été plus que passionnant.

Sirius tenait la main de Beth, cette dernière faisait semblant de travailler.

Non loin de là Remus lisait un livre et James et Peter faisaient une partie d'échec.

Le jeune Black se tourna vers elle.

« Toi, tu pourras la convaincre ! Dis lui qu'il faut qu'elle vienne avec moi ! »

« Je veux bien mais…allez où exactement ? »

« Monsieur veut que, sous le prétexte de notre nouvelle…_relation_…je me rende à son entraînement de Quidditch vendredi prochain. » Fit Beth.

« Et bien vas-y, puisqu'il te le demande ! » Répliqua simplement la rousse.

Sirius arbora un air triomphant et Beth un air horrifié.

« Hey Lily, tu es censées être de _mon _côté ! Et puis je n'aime pas toutes ces filles

qui se pavanent constamment pendant les entraînements ! Elles m'exaspèrent ! »

« Justement c'est pour ça que je te conseille vivement d'y aller, tu ne voudrais pas que ces filles approchent trop près de ton _Sirinouchet_ ! » Dit Ginny d'un malicieux et un brin moqueur.

Elle reçut deux regards noirs. La rousse leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

« Ma chère Lily… » Fit la voix de James dans son dos, la faisant sursauter « …ton preux chevalier est présent pour t'aider…Beth tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'entraînement. »

« Tu crois vraiment la convaincre comme ça, _Mon preux chevalier_ ! » Ironisa Ginny.

James eut un sourire en coin.

« Enfin ! Personne ne se demande pourquoi j'ai placé cet entraînement ce vendredi, et aussi vite ? Vous me décevez vraiment ! Tenez, lisez et vous comprendrez… »

Ginny saisit le parchemin qu'il leur tendait.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer et dit :

« Je suis accepter à l'entraînement capitaine ? Pitié ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Fit Beth exaspérée.

« Une invitation au club de Slug ! »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il fut expressément décidé que tout le monde se rendrait aux essais des nouveaux joueurs, lors de l'entraînement de l'équipe Griffondor, le vendredi qui venait.

Et devant l'hilarité et l'ambiance légère qui régnèrent alors, Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de penser que peut-être…_peut-être_…elle pourrait aller de l'avant…

* * *

_**Voilà! **_

_**A vos reviews et merci de me lire!**_

_**Eléonore**_


	20. Vivresimplement vivre

**_NON!_**

**_Vous ne rêvez pas!_**

**_C'est bien un nouveau chapitre!_**

**_Oui oui je vous assure!_**

**_Comment ça, il était temps? Je fais avec les moyens du bord! lol_**

**_En fait je poste aujourd'hui parce que, bah en fait j'ai eu mon bac de français avec des notes très bien aux vues de mon niveau, pas très élevé..._**

**_Donc voilà...je vous laisse lire..._**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira..._**

**_BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

**_Dédicace: A Marion, Merci d'être là.

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 20 : Vivre...simplement vivre._**

Ginny sursauta.

James venait de faire un piqué plus qu'impressionnant. Il avait manqué de s'écraser ! Et le pire…le pire…c'était qu'il s'amusait comme un fou ! Il arborait un sourire qui faisait deux fois le tour de sa tête…décidemment…tel père tel fils…

Le cœur de la rousse battait à la chamade…elle avait eu si peur.

Deux heures que cela durait.

L'équipe griffondor après avoir sélectionné un gardien, faisait passer les candidats au poste de poursuiveurs sous l'œil attentif du capitaine…

C'était le tour de Gordon.

Il avait fallu une semaine entière à Ginny pour convaincre son ami de participer aux sélections de l'équipe de quidditch…et le résultat était concluant.

En y réfléchissant Gordon lui faisait énormément penser à Ron, il avait un manque de confiance en lui qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

La rousse aurait aimé se présenter aussi, mais quelque chose au fond de son être le lui interdisait.

Comme un sentiment de trahison…c'était tellement stupide ! Elle le savait bien…mais c'était ainsi…elle n'était jamais remontée sur un balais…elle avait cette impression que jouer dans l'équipe Griffondor de cette époque serait trahir l'équipe de griffondor de Harry, celle qui serait composée dans vingt et un ans…

Ne pas y penser.

Elle ne devait _surtout_ pas y penser. Elle se l'était promis. Et elle tiendrait cette promesse là.

Depuis une semaine elle s'efforçait de caser tous ses souvenirs d'_avant _dans un coin de sa mémoire qui devait rester sous scellé. Comme un sorte de coffre fort qu'elle gardait précieusement, comme un trésor, mais qu'elle ne voulait plus ouvrir. Jamais.

Après sa discussion avec Dumbledore, Ginny avait prit sa décision.

Elle voulait vivre.

Vivre chaque instant dans toute son intensité.

Vivre en ne se souciant plus de l'avenir.

Vivre comme Lily Evans et non plus comme Ginerva Molly Weasley.

Et depuis une semaine elle s'était sentie mieux, elle s'était sentie _heureuse_.

De nombreuses choses avaient ainsi changé.

D'abord, plus aucune dispute Evans/Potter ne se faisait entendre dans le château…pour le plus grand soulagement de tout Poudlard qui n'en pouvait plus de trembler sous leur violente querelle…

Ensuite, une amitié particulière la liait à présent à James, c'était fort, c'était unique, c'était intense…mais cela restait une simple amitié. Et elle s'en contentait, profitant de chaque moment pendant qu'il était encore temps.

Ginny passait beaucoup de temps avec les maraudeurs dorénavant, Beth était soulagée, cela lui permettait de rester avec Sirius sans culpabiliser…elle s'en serait voulue d'abandonner sa meilleure amie…

Et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, les maraudeurs loin d'être calmés par la présence de deux jeunes filles parfaitement sages et sérieuses dans leur groupe n'avaient jamais été si productifs. Seule l'identité des victimes changeaient...Rogue en prenait beaucoup moins pour son grade...

Les rires fusaient beaucoup ces temps-ci dans Poudlard…

Le seul point sombre, si on pouvait l'appelé ainsi, était Gordon. Il était très heureux, qu'enfin Beth et Sirius se trouvent, que 'Lily' s'entende à merveille avec James et les maraudeurs, mais malgré tout, il se tenait le plus souvent à l'écart du groupe, ce qui préoccupait sérieusement Ginny…mais il n'allait pas jusqu'à s'isoler ou les repousser, Gidéon y veillait bien…il était juste un peu étrange parfois…

Alors oui, elle était heureuse. Et rien, ni personne, ne viendrait obscurcir son bonheur, aussi éphémère qu'il soit…

De nouveau, elle sursauta, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du bras qu'elle tenait…le bras de Remus qui protesta avec ardeur.

- Merlin ! Lily tu me fais mal ! Cesse de me torturer…je vais avoir des cicatrices à vie si tu continues…et puis James a l'habitude, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

Elle rougit et le lâcha.

Beth eut un ricanement…bien vite dissimulé en toux sous le regard noir de Ginny.

L'équipe se réunit au même moment sur la pelouse du stade, la sélection était terminée.

Le nouveau gardien, un certain Frizer de quatrième année, fut acclamé, et Gordon fut porté en héro par Sirius et Gidéon (il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde !)…le pauvre Prewett était rouge d'embarras.

Ginny, Beth, Remus et Peter les rejoignirent en poussant des cris joyeux…

Lorsque Gordon eu à nouveau les pieds sur Terre la rousse l'enlaça et lui murmura :

- Je te l'avais bien dit !

Il eut un rire et les autres les regardèrent, perplexes.

- Bon si on allait fêter ça dignement dans la salle commune ? Proposa Sirius avec un air malicieux.

- Que dois-je craindre à travers ces mots ? Ca veut dire quoi pour toi « fêter ça _dignement_ » ? Demanda Beth avec suspicion.

- Tu te fais toujours des idées…, répliqua son petit ami avec un air trop innocent pour être vrai.

Ginny échangea un regard (très) amusé avec James.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama Beth, ahurie.

- De la bière au beurre, et quelques friandises…, répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Il entrait présentement dans la salle commune en compagnie des autres maraudeurs, la petite fête organisée en l'honneur des joueurs de quidditch battait son plein, et ils s'étaient éclipsés un quart d'heure plus tôt pour revenir les bras chargé de diverses victuailles…

- Merci ! J'avais bien compris ! Fit la jeune Smith.

- Ce que ma chère amie, voulait dire, _Sirinouchet_, (la rousse s'attira un regard noir du dit _Sirinouchet_) c'est comment avez-vous fait pour vous procurer de la bière au beurre…à moins d'être allé à Pré-au-Lard…ce qui est totalement interdit…mais ça vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Ginny avec de grands yeux innocents.

Elle posait une question dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais ça personne ne devait le savoir…

- Secret classé confidentiel par les maraudeurs, répliqua James.

Elle eu un sourire.

Personne ne posa plus de question.

Tandis que les discussions allaient bon train, Ginny remarqua avec agacement que Kathleen s'était accaparé de James et lui faisait ouvertement du charme…la rousse sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir…James ne disait rien, il laissait faire Holms…

Ginny réprima la jalousie maladive qui la prenait…James ne lui appartenait pas…il ne lui appartiendrait jamais d'ailleurs…

Ne pas y penser.

Elle soupira et alors qu'elle se détournait de James et Kathleen, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun…un regard envoûtant…un regard qui la hantait trop souvent…un regard qui faisait battre son cœur comme jamais, parce que qu'elle l'aim…Ne pas y penser.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Pour reprendre contenance Ginny se leva et alla se servir un verre de bière au beurre.

Ne _surtout_ pas y penser.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le mot _routine_ aurait été trop inapproprié pour désigner l'ambiance qui régna au sein du groupe durant les mois qui suivirent.

Les professeurs étaient abasourdis, le directeur très amusé, le concierge acariâtre et…les serpentards très méfiants.

Il faut dire que les maraudeurs s'étaient vraiment surpassés, les seules périodes un temps soit peu calmes, se déroulaient lors de la pleine lune. Ginny insistait toujours pour que Remus se repose (bien qu'elle soit censée ne pas être au courant), mettant par la même les maraudeurs en congé…et puis c'était une excellente couverture pour leurs escapades nocturnes.

Chaque jour voyait naître une blague plus spectaculaire que tout ce qui l'avait précédé…tout Poudlard se demandait d'où provenait cette nouvelle vague d'inspiration chez le quatuor de Griffondor…

Le summum ayant été atteint lors d'une belle matinée de fin octobre, le jour d'Halloween à vrai dire, lorsque toute la grande salle, fantômes et professeurs compris, s'étaient mit à piailler joyeusement en parfaite imitation d'oisillons égarés…durant un quart d'heure on eu cru entendre une basse cours…

L'histoire était gravée dans les mémoires d'autant plus que les maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas fait prendre, aucune preuve n'était venue empiétée leur innocence…

Ginny devait avouer que jamais elle ne s'était autant amusée.

La compagnie des maraudeurs était tout simplement enchanteresse, si autrefois elle avait pu lire prétention et orgueil dans leur attitude c'était loin d'être le cas à ce jour. Elle ne pouvait nier toute fois qu'ils avaient une nette tendance à l'arrogance…ce qui l'exaspérait toujours autant…

Une relation particulière la liait à chacun d'entre eux.

Avec Peter, Ginny éprouvait beaucoup de compassion, ce qui la faisait toujours prendre sa défense, mais elle gardait involontairement une certaine distance…

C'était tout autre avec Remus, chaque matin ils partaient dans des conversations soient sérieuses comme seul le lycanthrope savait les mener, soient sans queue ni tête…Ginny éprouvait le besoin constant de le faire sourire, de le voir heureux, comme pour lui faire oublier ses transformations douloureuses…elle s'était aussi allée à le materner, elle le choyait, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…et il lui semblait que Remus aimait cela, il aimait être sous son aile…

Pour Sirius…et bien c'était assez particulier. Malgré tous ses efforts Ginny ne pouvait pas oublier la raison de sa venue à cette époque…comme pour Remus elle se plaisait à le materner…mais c'était autre…il y avait un sentiment profond qui les liait, comme une compréhension mutuelle, une sorte de complicité qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retrouvés chez les autres, une affection particulière…aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lorsque Sirius allait mal il allait voir Ginny en premier, avant Beth, avant James…Le jeune Black lui avait tout raconté à propos de sa famille, de sa mère, des souffrances qu'il avait du endurer…Ils s'aimaient mais pas comme deux âmes sœurs, plutôt comme deux membres d'une même famille…c'était comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus…ce qui était le cas d'une certaine manière…

Cela avait provoqué maintes rumeurs qui furent bien vite dissipées après que Sirius ai fait une mise au point assez brutale…Ginny avait craint d'attirer la jalousie de Beth, mais cette dernière s'était montrée on ne peut plus réceptive…elle leur accordait toute sa confiance…

Et enfin avec James…c'était vraiment étrange. Si on avait demandé à la rousse une définition de leur relation elle n'aurait su que répondre. Ils ne formaient pas un couple, mais c'était tout comme, moins toutes les affections caractéristiques (baisers, mots doux, gestes tendres…) de deux personnes ensemble. Là encore des rumeurs avaient circulées…mais cette fois ci rien ne les avait fait taire.

Mais cela était sans importance pour Ginny. Elle avait atteint son but : Vivre…simplement vivre.

Mais comme cela s'était fait remarquer dès la première semaine, Gordon était de plus en plus distant. Il prétextait les études qui étaient certes d'une difficulté conséquente, mais qui ne justifiaient pas son attitude. Ginny lui en avait parlé, il avait tout nié. Elle en avait également parlé à Gidéon mais ce dernier avait haussé les épaules en signe d'impuissance. La rousse avait aussi remarqué que cet éloignement avait affecté tout le monde, Beth se sentait coupable de délaisser son meilleur ami et les maraudeurs –plus particulièrement Remus- s'en voulaient de le faire fuir…

Mais Gordon restait sourd à toutes les suppliques de Ginny.

Pourtant en ce matin de mi-décembre, alors que la neige envahissait peu à peu le parc et ses alentours, Ginny était bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-…mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! Tu es vraiment obstinée ! Grinça Gordon en se resservant de la marmelade.

Ginny assise en face de lui, lui jeta un regard sceptique. Gidéon leva les yeux au ciel.

Ni les maraudeurs, ni Beth n'étaient pésents…comme la majorité des griffondors en ce dimanche matin…Remus sortant bien évidemment d'une période de pleine lune…

- Pas à moi Prewett ! siffla-t-elle.

Dans un mouvement brusque et totalement inattendu, Gordon se leva en décrétant qu'il n'avait plus faim…Ginny le regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse.

Mais par Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Elle posa ses yeux sur Gidéon dans une prière silencieuse pour savoir de quoi il en retournait…Mais elle n'eu aucune réponse.

Elle soupira.

Et alors qu'elle se perdait peu à peu dans ses pensées, une voix l'interpella la faisant grimacer.

- Bonjour Lily ! Lança Amos Diggory.

- Bonjour…, marmonna la rousse peu enthousiaste.

- Comment vas-tu en cette belle matinée ? Tu resplendis aujourd'hui…

Ginny leva –imperceptiblement- les yeux au ciel.

Diggory ne l'avait pas lâché depuis la rentrée, elle avait l'impression que plus elle le repoussait plus il revenait à la charge…elle n'en pouvait plus…surtout que les maraudeurs (en particulier James) n'appréciaient pas du tout l'attitude du poufsouffle…la rousse ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait du les retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

-…tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Pardon ?

- Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Répéta Amos.

- Je vais faire comme chaque dimanche depuis la rentrée…aller à l'infirmerie pour poursuivre ma formation…, répondit Ginny avec une certaine froideur.

- Oh…cela me donnerait presque l'envie d'être malade…, dit il sur un ton mielleux.

A cet instant précis, Ginny remercia Merlin d'avoir été prise dans la formation de médicomagie. Au début cela avait été dur de concilier travail scolaire et travail à l'infirmerie mais le temps aidant elle était à présent tout à fait heureuse de passer ses week-ends à aider Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière était d'une extrême gentillesse, elle les avait même laissé s'absenter lors des match de quidditch…cela facilitait la vie de Gordon devenu poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe griffondor…Ginny l'admirait, il avait su s'accommoder de tout…

- D'ailleurs je ferais mieux de me dépêcher…, lança-t-elle en se levant, incapable de supporter le poufsouffle une minute de plus.

Gidéon se leva à sa suite, et Ginny salua vaguement Diggory avant de sortir de la grande salle.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux roux.

- Tu veux faire un tour…dans le parc je veux dire…, demanda Gidéon.

Ginny acquiesça.

L'air froid qui lui coupa le souffle et le vent glacial, lui firent regretter sa décision. Mais elle continua d'avancer en voyant que Gidéon ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Gidéon.

Le roux la regarda.

- Dis moi ce qu'a Gordon…pourquoi est-il si distant ? Je veux dire…est-ce que nous avons fait quelque chose de mal ? Peut-être que…

- Non. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, la coupa Gidéon, je ne te mentirai pas, mon frère vous fuis, mais vous n'y êtes strictement pour rien.

- Alors, il t'a dit ce qu'il avait…, constata Ginny.

- Oui. Ne compte pas sur moi pour…te le dire. Jamais je ne trahirais mon frère.

- Je sais.

- Mais…, Gidéon s'agita nerveusement, il avait l'air tracassé, ce n'est pas bon pour lui de s'isoler comme il le fait, pour dire vrai si je ne l'obligeais pas à rester un peu en votre compagnie, il ne vous adresserais certainement plus la parole. Je suis inquiet. Je veux l'aider, je veux qu'il redevienne comme avant même si son…son…petit _problème_…ne se résout pas…je veux dire…il faut qu'il apprenne à vivre avec…à accepter…et…, balbutia Prewett.

- Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes…mais pourquoi ne nous fait-il pas confiance, on l'aiderait à résoudre son problème…, dit Ginny légèrement déstabilisée.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je dois même dire que c'est très compliqué Lily…, fit Gidéon en se massant les tempes.

Ginny observa son ami. Il paraissait si fatigué, si las…

- Dis moi ce que je dois faire.

Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je le savais…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, Lily…c'est…en fait il faut que tu comprenne par toi-même ce qu'à Gordon, je ne te le dirai pas, et cela m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'il le fasse…alors si tu veux vraiment l'aider…tu dois trouver par toi-même…

Ginny le regarda, ahurie.

- Gidéon…mais comment veux-tu que je devine…enfin je ne suis pas prophétesse !

Il eut un rire.

- Je le sais. Mais tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je viens te parler à toi, alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait l'affaire…après tout _toi _tu ne connais mon frère que depuis un an…

Ginny n'y avait pas penser, mais en y réfélchissant…c'était tout à fait vrai.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas Beth, qui connaissait bien mieux Gordon pour avoir été sa meilleure amie durant plus de six ans ? Ou encore n'importe quel maraudeur…Remus, par exemple, qui paraissait si triste de l'éloignement du plus jeune des Prewett.

- Je vais te le dire Lily…tu es le seule susceptible de le comprendre sans le juger, la seule qui insiste vraiment pour savoir ce qui le tracasse, la seule qui veux voir revenir le sourire de mon frère…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Coupa Ginny. Les autres aussi sont très inquiets, ils veulent savoir…

- Non Lily, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Tu es une personne comme on en trouve peu…et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu te préoccupe des autres, de leur bien être…tu aimes Gordon sincèrement…tu es la seule qui peut espérer comprendre…je te l'ai dit c'est un…un…_sujet_ délicat.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Ginny était touchée…mais aussi assez chamboulée. Quel était donc ce _sujet_, tellement délicat que les frères Prewett, les joyeux farceurs, se sentent si mal?

- D'accord, mais je ne peux pas trouver comme…_comme par magie_ ! Dit Ginny tandis que son vis-à-vis partait dans un grand rire en répétant « comme par magie » silencieusement, la rousse en fut exaspérée…quoi ? Ce n'était qu'une expression moldue !

Une fois calmé, Gidéon reprit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas…j'ai confiance en toi…et puis je vais te donner un…un _indice_.

- Vas-y…, marmonna Ginny très peu sure d'elle, comment allait elle tout découvrir ? Cela lui paraissait impossible.

- Et bien…tu vois ce que tu ressens pour James…

- Je ne ressens rien pour James ! Protesta la rousse.

- Oh pas à moi Lily, fit Gidéon avec agacement, Ginny rougit, et bien Gordon ressent la même chose…et tout comme toi il y a _quelque chose_ qui l'empêche d'accepter et d'être heureux…

- Que veux tu dire par _quelque chose_ ?

- Tu dois le découvrir…comme la personne que mon frère aim…enfin tu vois quoi…

De nouveau un long silence s'installa seulement brisé par les mugissements du vent qui se faisait de plus en plus violent.

- D'ailleurs…, commença Gidéon en la regardant intensément, qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'aller retrouver James…tu sais bien que tu lui plais vraiment… ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Ca me regarde.

Gidéon parut surpris mais n'ajouta rien.

* * *

_**Alors?**_

_**J'avoues je suis légèrement stressée...bah oui ça fait tellement longtempsque j'ai pas écrit...j'ai peur d'avoir un peu rouillée...hum...ne vous moquez pas quoi! C'est vrai...mdr**_

_**En tout cassi quelqu'un trouve de qui est amoureux Gordon je lui offre un One Shot sur le thème et le couple de son choix.**_

_**Voilà...le chapitre 21 est en court d'écriture...donc je ne sais pas quand je le posterai, mais pas dans très longtemps je pense...**_

_**Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...laissez moi votre avis! Reviews! **_

_**GROS bisous**_

_**Merci de me lire.**_

_**Eléonore**_


	21. Une tres longue journee

****

**_Voilà donc le chapitre 21..._**

Vous n'y croyez pas hein? Bah si! J'ai fait des efforts et je l'ai fini, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire qu'il fait 15 bonnes pages!

Sachez aussi qu'il est tout chaud je viens de mettre les derniers détails là! C'est dire...

IMPORTANT : Face aux réponses pour ma petite devinette du dernier chapitre je vous annonce que l'heureuse gagnante d'un ONE SHOT sur le couple et le thème de son choix n'est autre que...suspens...

Mina Murrey! (contacte moi pour me dire ce que tu veux...)

Elle avait émit deux possibilités...et l'une était la bonne...héhé désolée pour les autres.

Pour ne pas vous gacher la lecture je ne vous dis rien...pour tout comprendre rendez vous à la fin du chapitre...

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Dédicace: Comme d'habitude à Marion...bisous.

* * *

**_Chapitre 21 : « Une très longue journée »_**

Trois jours.

Trois très longues journées.

Et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé.

Ce que ça pouvait l'agacer par Merlin !

Ginny fixait intensément son assiette sans la toucher.

Gidéon avait eu tort de lui confier cette tâche…la rousse se trouvait misérable de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien…

- LILY !

Ginny sursauta.

Toute la table griffondor ou presque la fixait, clairement amusée.

C'était James qui l'avait appelé. Le brun arborait un sourire malicieux.

- Oui ? Fit Ginny en feignant d'être tout à fait indifférente aux regards posées sur elle.

- A quoi pensais tu ? Cela fait…hum…une bonne vingtaine de fois que je t'appelle…

Ginny haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre.

- Mais à quoi veux tu que je pense à part à toi, _Jamesie_ ? Lâcha la rousse en retenant à grand mal le rire qui menaçait de la submerger face à la teinte rouge qui colorait le visage du maraudeur Potter.

Les autres, eux ne se privèrent pas.

- Tu es officiellement une maraudeuse toi ! Pouffa Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules comme pour l'inciter à venir comploter un mauvais coup.

Ginny eu un sourire.

Mais ses pensées dévièrent une fois de plus vers Gordon…

Ce dernier était assis en leur compagnie mais restait silencieux.

- Lily ?

Ginny se retourna…et s'empêcha de grimacer.

Qu'est ce qu'Amos Diggory lui voulait _encore_ ?

- Oui, fit elle avec une certaine froideur.

- Je voulais simplement savoir…tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances ?

- Oui…, dit elle lentement redoutant la suite, elle sentait déjàles maraudeurs se tendre à ses côtés.

- Parfait ! Je rentre moi aussi…D'après Léna nous n'habitons qu'à quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre ! Nous pourrons nous voir ! Lança-t-il de ce ton qu'il croyait séducteur.

Ginny prise par surprise ne réagit pas toute de suite, et lorsque au bout de quelques instants elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répliquer…Diggory était déjà loin.

Il y eu un léger silence.

- Retenez moi…je vais le tuer, murmura James dangereusement.

- Tu as mon entier accord…si tu pouvais t'occuper de Léna avec lui…

- Vrai ? J'ai le droit ? Demanda le brun avec l'air d'un enfant à qui on aurait offert un magnifique cadeau le matin de noël.

- Hum…finalement je ne crois pas que tu es été assez sage pendant l'année…je m'en occuperais moi-même…

James fit une moue boudeuse qui fit rire tout le monde. L'atmosphère se détendit.

Ginny se sentit soulagée car elle savait pertinemment que le maraudeur était tout à fait _sérieux_.

- Le preux chevalier a encore frappé ! Dit Remus avec un air malicieux.

- Oh que oui !

James bomba le torse et Ginny lui assigna une frappe sur le derrière de la tête.

- Aïe ! C'est pas juste !

- Ca t'apprendra à faire le fier !

- Du calme les deux amoureux !

Ginny et James prirent une belle teinte carmin.

La rousse se tourna vers l'auteur de cette réplique traîtresse…Gordon.

Lui qui restait toujours si silencieux…pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle à ce moment là ?

Ginny observa son ami roux qui ne perdait rien pour attendre…il affichait un léger sourire moqueur…

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit…

- Et toi Gordon…qui est l'heureuse élue… ?

Le dit Gordon rougit fortement et jeta un regard noir à la rousse.

- Laisse mon frère tranquille Evans ! Ou sinon preux chevalier ou pas…Super Prewett frappera ! Lança Gidéon assis un peu plus loin.

Tous les griffondors rirent, Ginny échangea un regard complice avec le plus vieux des Prewett puis reporta son attention sur Gordon.

Le sujet de conversation dévia.

Mais Ginny savait que c'était _maintenant_ que tout se jouerait.

Gidéon lui avait dit de comparer l'histoire de son frère à son histoire à elle, avec James.

_Le regard est le miroir de l'âme._

Telles avaient été les paroles de Beth plus d'un an auparavant.

Justement Gordon fixait à ce moment précis une personne en particulier…une personne qui serait _l'heureuse élue_…

Ginny suivit le regard du roux…et se figea.

Son cœur rata un battement.

C'était…_impossible_…n'est ce pas ?

Ginny reporta son attention sur Gordon, ses yeux émeraude se fixèrent dans ceux saphir de son ami.

Oh Merlin…

Il _l_'aimait vraiment.

Ils échangèrent un très long regard, totalement hermétique à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Gordon s'isolait…

Et il était clair qu'il souffrait énormément.

Cette douleur toucha Ginny au plus profond de son âme.

Gordon, le visage crispé par la crainte et la douleur, brisa le contact visuel et se leva.

Ce fut d'un pas pressé qu'il sortit de la grande salle.

Oh Merlin…

Le cœur battant à la chamade, Ginny se tourna vers Gidéon.

Ce dernier arborait un regard indéchiffrable, mais la rousse y lu clairement une prière silencieuse.

_« Tu aimes Gordon sincèrement…tu es la seule qui peut espérer comprendre… » _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce n'était pas possible !

Merlin !

Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit si compliqué ?

Pour la nième fois de la soirée, Ginny poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Ses yeux fixaient la même ligne du livre devant elle depuis près de deux heures. Livre dont elle ignorait tout, jusqu'au contenu même.

Elle avait préféré s'isoler totalement de la salle commune et des autres griffondors pour pouvoir réfléchir…

Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant qu'elle savait ?

Jamais…jamais elle n'avait été confrontée à ce genre de situation auparavant. Elle se sentait totalement perdue, totalement déstabilisée.

_Qui ne le serait pas ?_ Chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête.

Même à son époque…à l'époque de son ancienne vie…ce _sujet délicat_, comme l'avait appelé Gidéon, n'était pas très courant, et surtout, elle devait l'avouer…il était encore…_tabou_.

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il en était à cette époque…

Alors, comment par Merlin tout puissant devait elle réagir face…face…à _ça_ ?

_« Tu aimes Gordon sincèrement…tu es la seule qui peut espérer comprendre… » _

Cette phrase de Gidéon défilait en boucle dans sa tête.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avait il pensé qu'elle serait la plus à même de _comprendre_ ?

Un goût métallique se propagea dans sa bouche. Sa lèvre s'était ouverte sous l'assaut continuel de ses dents.

Et soudain, elle se trouva stupide.

Tellement stupide.

Gordon…

Gordon restait Gordon.

Il restait ce garçon gentil et généreux qui lui avait proposé son aide le jour de la rentrée, plus d'un an auparavant.

Il restait ce farceur aux milles facettes.

Il restait ce garçon qu'elle considérait si souvent comme son frère.

Oui…rien n'avait changé.

Où peut-être si…Gordon était malheureux, il souffrait, alors qu'il avait une chance d'être…_heureux_.

Ginny pouvait faire en sorte que cela change.

Après tout…qui était elle pour le juger…qui était elle pour le rendre malheureux en ne respectant pas ce qu'il était… ?

Gordon avait besoin de savoir que les personnes qui l'aimaient, ses amis, le soutenait.

Parce que l'amour avait bien des formes.

_- Maman…c'est quoi…l'amur…l'amour ?_

_Molly eu un sourire tendre et attira sa fille sur ses genoux._

_- L'amour, ma Ginny… l'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus important en ce monde. Et quel qu'il soit, quel que soit sa forme, il doit être vécu._

_- Et toi…tu m'aimes ?_

_- Bien sur mon bébé…_

_- Alors je suis importante ?_

_Molly eu un rire._

_- Oui tu es importante._

_- Mais…et Papa…et Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred et Georges…tu les aimes ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors tu aimes tout le monde entier…et tout le monde entier il est important… ?_

_La petite rousse regarda sa mère, intriguée, et peu sûre d'avoir tout saisi._

_- Tout le monde est important Ginny, au moins pour une personne. Cette personne sera là pour t'aimer. Et tu dois tout faire pour être avec elle…parce qu'il n'y aura qu'avec elle que tu seras heureuse…_

_Molly couva des yeux sa cadette et lui caressa doucement les cheveux._

_- Tu comprendras le moment venu..._

Ginny le soutiendrait…elle soutiendrait Gordon, peu importait ce que les autres pensaient.

Il devait vivre et aimer comme tout le monde, car comme tout le monde il avait droit au bonheur.

Et si pour être heureux, son cœur n'avait pas choisit _une_ _heureuse élue_, mais _un heureux élu_, alors soit.

D'un geste sec et déterminé Ginny referma son livre, s'attirant par la même un regard noir de Mme Pince.

Elle se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Tout de même…Gidéon avait raison, tout ceci était et resterait compliqué…

Ginny soupira.

Surtout que le dit _heureux élu_ n'était autre que Remus Julian Lupin.

Loup Garou de son état.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, l'ambiance était plus déjantée qu'à l'ordinaire. Le babillage incessant des autres griffondors était impressionnant parfois…

- Lily…mais où étais tu passée ?...Echec et Mat Potter !

Ginny sourit en voyant l'air dépité de James. Personne n'arrivait jamais à battre Remus aux échecs.

Instinctivement, le brun à lunettes se déplaça légèrement pour faire une place à la rousse qui s'y laissa tomber tout aussi naturellement.

- Je suis allée à la bibliothèque…j'avais besoin des renseignements…, dit-elle vaguement. Où est Beth ?

- Partie se coucher il y a dix minutes, répondit Sirius un peu plus loin.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Ginny remarquant le désordre qui entourait son ami.

Sirius agitait sa baguette au dessus de divers instruments non identifiés, sous l'œil attentif de Peter qui chuchotait elle ne savait quoi.

- Secret classé confidentiel par les maraudeurs, répondit le jeune Black, non sans un sourire en coin.

Ginny eu une moue boudeuse, puis éclata franchement de rire face à l'air devenu inquiet de Sirius.

- Tu ne diras rien à Beth…n'est ce pas ?

La rousse se contenta de sourire. Puis elle chercha Gordon du regard.

- Il est parti se coucher aussi, il y plus d'une heure et demie, lança Remus, répondant ainsi à la question muette de Ginny.

- Ah…

Mais elle continua tout de même de balayer la salle commune de ses yeux émeraude.

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait lorsqu'elle croisa le regard océan de Gidéon.

Le roux la fixait avec une intensité déconcertante, le visage fermé.

Ginny se contenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Gidéon répondit par une moue soulagée et pleine de gratitude.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller au lit…, fit Ginny se sentant soudain très fatiguée, la journée du lendemain serait longue, très longue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

D'un pas silencieux Ginny s'introduit dans la salle commune, il était presque six heures et demi, un soleil pâle émergeait à l'horizon...et Remus était sagement assis sur l'un des fauteuils rouge près de la cheminée.

Un instant la rousse s'immobilisa.

Que devait elle faire ? Comment devait elle se comporter ?

Elle hocha finalement la tête de droite à gauche.

C'était tellement stupide.

Pourquoi devrait elle changer de comportement ?

Elle avança donc dans la pièce à pas feutrés, Remus lui sourit gentiment.

Ginny le scruta encore avant de lui répondre franchement.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quelles tournures prendraient cette histoire, mais elle savait une chose, dans tous les cas elle serait présente pour ses amis, elle serait là pour Gordon _et_ pour Remus. Même si ce dernier n'était pas…et ne voulait pas…

Elle soupira imperceptiblement et engagea la conversation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Mais…je veux pas y aller…, grogna James.

- Aller mon preux chevalier…avance…les cachots sont dans cette direction, fit Ginny non sans sourire face au visage plus qu'endormi de son vis-à-vis.

A côté d'elle, Sirius n'était pas non plus en reste…il semblait encore plongé dans un profond sommeil…

Les maraudeurs se levèrent à contre cœur et suivirent Beth et Ginny en dehors de la grande salle.

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'engouffrer dans un passage direction le cours de potion lorsqu'une voix clair et pressée retentit :

- LILY ATTENDS !

La rousse se retourna, surprise.

Gidéon courait vers elle, lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il lui lança un regard significatif : il voulait lui parler seul à seule.

- Partez devant…je vous rejoins…, marmonna Ginny.

Elle sentit le regard suspicieux de James et celui curieux des autres, mais les griffondors s'en allèrent comme elle l'avait demandé.

Gidéon l'entraîna à l'écart, dans un placard à balais semblait-il.

- As-tu vu Gordon ce matin ? Demanda-t-il en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Non…, répondit la rousse intriguée.

- Il ne s'est pas montré au petit déjeuner, et d'après Peter il est sorti du dortoir avant…avant Remus…

- Comment Peter peut savoir tout ça ? Fit Ginny, ayant parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas là, la question la plus importante.

- Gordon partage le dortoir des maraudeurs…je croyais que tu le savais…c'est d'autant plus…plus dur pour lui, tu vois…enfin…Peter s'est réveillé en pleine nuit et a constaté l'absence de mon frère…, dit Gidéon d'une voix inquiète et précipitée.

- Calme toi Gidéon. Cela ne veut peut-être rien dire.

- Je…je n'en suis pas si sur…j'ai peur qu'il est pensé que tu…tu…

- Que je le rejette ?

- Oui.

Il y eut un léger silence.

- Jamais je ne le rejetterai Gidéon. Cesses de t'inquiéter, j'irais lui parler dès ce soir.

A la mine soulagée de son ami, Ginny savait qu'elle avait visé juste en pensant que Gidéon était beaucoup plus inquiet de sa réaction à elle que de la pseudo disparition de son frère. La rousse était persuadée qu'elle trouverait Gordon sagement assis dans le cachot de Slughorn, écoutant studieusement pour tenter d'oublier ses problèmes.

Comment le savait-elle ?

Parce qu'elle aurait fait de même…

Un autre silence s'installa.

- J'ai peur, murmura Gidéon.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda doucement Ginny. As-tu peur du regard des autres sur ton frère ? As-tu peur que ses amis lui tournent le dos ? As-tu peur que _je_ lui tourne le dos ?

- Non…non…, souffla l'autre. Tu ne lui tourneras jamais le dos, tu me l'as dit, je te crois…et puis tu es là. Ses autres amis…s'ils ne comprennent pas…c'est qu'ils ne le méritent pas…mais il en souffrirait…le regard des autres ? Je m'en suis toujours fichu ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer…mais là encore mon frère va en pâtir…je sais qu'il est fort il affrontera ses problèmes…mais il ne supportera pas…il ne supportera pas…

- Quoi ? Dis moi.

- Il ne supportera pas le regard de Remus si ce dernier le rejette…s'il lui brise le cœur.

Ginny se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait déjà pensé à ça. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, si Remus repoussait Gordon, jamais il ne le ferait avec cruauté ou dégoût.

Parce qu'il était lycanthrope et qu'il comprendrait forcément la douleur de l'exclusion que pourrait ressentir son vis-à-vis parce qu'il n'était pas _normal_…

Mais elle ne pouvait aisément pas fournir cette explication à Gidéon. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de faire remarquer qu'ils étaient en retard.

- Je lui parlerais, promit elle encore alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'escalier menant au cachot, Gidéon lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Lorsqu'elle assigna quelques coups sur la porte de la classe, elle ressentit une certaine appréhension. On lui dit d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta.

Toute la classe se tourna vers elle. _Lily_ n'était jamais en retard. Aussi s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant puis regagna sa place aux côtés de Rogue.

Ce dernier lui lança, comme à son habitude depuis la dernière rentrée, un regard polaire.

Elle soupira, son esprit soudain accaparé par le « problème Rogue » comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

Pendant quelques instants elle oublia Gordon.

Ginny avait pensé que la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Severus aurait légèrement dégelé le serpentard, à l'évidence elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Car Rogue était devenu plus froid qu'avant, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il la méprisait et ne s'abaissait même plus à parler à la « sang de bourbe », il jugeait cela indigne. Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire. Parfois elle aurait aimé tout abandonné de son idée, le laisser à son propre sort…mais quelque chose au fond de son cœur le lui interdisait. C'était comme une petite voix intérieure qui lui disait que Rogue méritait d'avoir une vie plus belle, une vie plus simple…une vie où il n'aurait pas à se sacrifier.

Etrangement elle éprouvait beaucoup de compassion pour lui. Peut-être était ce parce que sous son cœur de glace elle savait qu'il y avait un cœur empli de bonté. Elle en était persuadée.

Alors elle continuait à s'adresser à lui avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était capable, comme une amie. Et parfois…parfois elle croyait voir une lueur dans ses yeux qui la remerciait…mais cela était si rapide qu'elle pensait rêver.

La rousse mit fin au cheminement de se pensées et chercha du regard une chevelure de feu. Gordon était assis au premier rang et comme elle l'avait deviné, il était plongé dans l'étude de sa potion.

Ginny soupira encore en se disant qu'elle avait eu raison de penser la veille, que cette journée serait longue, très longue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mais ou se cachait-il par Merlin ?

Elle avait passé toute la soirée à la chercher.

Dans la salle commune.

Dans son dortoir par le biais de Gidéon.

Dans la Grande Salle.

Dans les couloirs.

A la bibliothèque.

Partout.

Et elle ne le trouvait pas.

Ginny avait même songé sérieusement à demander la « carte du maraudeur » à Jamesalors qu'elleétait censée être ignorante de son existence.

La rousse commençait à désespérer. Toute la journée Gordon l'avait fui.

Il fallait croire que de fréquenter les maraudeurs aussi longtemps avait fait du plus jeune des Prewett un garçon extrêmement malin qui connaissait le château comme sa poche ou presque (il n'avait certainement pas la connaissance des maraudeurs dans ce domaine).

Ginny se mordilla la lèvre. Ce geste devenait une habitude, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Lily ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

Ginny sursauta avant de se retourner.

James, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, la regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Non tout va bien…en fait je cherche Gordon…depuis des heures…, soupira-t-elle.

- Gordon…je crois l'avoir vu dans le parc…près du lac…

Le parc !

Elle était parfois si stupide !

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser ?

Elle se précipita dans son dortoir, prit un manteau chaud et dévala les escaliers pour pouvoir rejoindre le roux.

- Lily ! Tu ne vas pas sortir par ce temps? Tu vas attraper la mort…, cria James.

Mais Ginny ne l'écouta pas, en fait elle l'ignora totalement et sortie en trombe de la salle commune.

Elle traversa les couloirs en courant et surtout en priant pour qu'aucuns professeurs ne la trouve, pour que Peeves soit occupé ailleurs et que Rusard lui court après…

Lorsqu'elle franchie enfin les portes du Hall d'entré l'air glacial lui mordit le visage.

Elle se félicita d'avoir pensé au manteau.

A grands pas elle s'approche du lac.

Dans le blanc immaculé de la neige les cheveux roux et le teint pâle de Gordon furent faciles à repérer.

Il était assis sur un banc qu'il avait apparemment chauffé magiquement puisque la neige autour fondait laissant un espace vide de toute blancheur.

Ginny s'avança doucement.

- Va t'en, dit Gordon sans même se retourner.

- Non je ne crois pas.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui mais il ne la regarda pas. Ses yeux fixaient un point dans le lointain, ils étaient embués par des larmes…

- Oh Gordon…, fit Ginny en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, comme s'il était choqué, puis au bout d'un moment il se blotti un peu plus contre la rousse et laissa libre court à des larmes qui, semblait-il, avaient été trop longtemps garder.

Ginny lui caressa les cheveux et pensa vaguement que James avait pareil pour elle quelques mois auparavant.

- Pourquoi…pourquoi es tu encore là hein ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas parti ? Pourquoi…, souffla Gordon dans son cou.

- Cela te déplait que je sois là ?

- Je suis un monstre, murmura le roux.

Ginny sentit les larmes couler et elle ne tenta même pas de les en empêcher.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Gordon. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es tout sauf un monstre.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer…ce n'est pas naturel…c'est mal…mais je te jure Lily…je te jure je ne voulais pas…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…c'est trop fort pour moi…

- Qui t'as dit que c'était mal ? Qui t'as dit que tu n'avais pas le droit ? Qui t'as dit que tu devais lutter contre ce que tu es ? Qui a osé te dire ça Gordon ?

- Je…ce…c'est moi.

Il était toujours dans les bras de Ginny et s'accrochait à elle désespérément.

- Et bien tu trompes. Gordon. Regarde moi.

Ginny prit la tête de son ami et fit en sorte qu'il fixe son regard dans le sien.

- L'amour ce n'est pas mal. L'amour n'est pas contre nature. L'amour n'est pas interdit. Or tu sais ce que tu es ? Tu es amoureux. Tu comprends ? Peu importe la personne. Tu l'aimes. Tu n'y peux rien.

- Mais…

- Non…tu vas m'écouter. Il faut que tu acceptes, c'est tout. Une fois que tu l'auras accepté, tu pourras vivre heureux.

- Mais les autres…les autres seront écoeurés. Ils me tourneront le dos. Et ils auront raison, Gordon marqua une pause et Ginny voulu intervenir mais il la coupa de nouveau. Et _lui_ aussi sera dégoûté. Je me fiche des autres Lily, mais je ne fiche pas de _lui_.

Il avait dit cela tellement bas que Ginny due se pencher vers lui pour tout entendre. Il semblait avoir honte de ses propos. Ce qui était certainement le cas.

Elle soupira.

- Tu n'as rien compris.

Il la regarda surpris.

- Tu n'as absolument rien compris. Je te considère comme mon frère Gordon, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur.

- Moi aussi…

- Laisse moi finir. Tu m'as fui toute la journée parce que tu pensais que je serais dégoûtée…et regarde je suis là comme avant. Pourquoi penses tu que cela serait différent avec les autres ?

- Tu n'es pas comme eux et…

- Laisse moi finir, fit Ginny avec l'autorité d'une mère. Ceux qui ne comprendront pas seront les perdants. Mais sache une chose.

Elle le regarda intensément de ses yeux émeraude.

_- L_'_amour est ce qu'il y a de plus important en ce monde. Et quel qu'il soit, quel que soit sa forme, il doit être vécu, _récita-t-elle. Pourquoi est ce que l'amour est important, pourquoi est ce que la personne aimée est importante ; le sais tu ?

- Non…enfin…

- Parce seule la personne que tu aimes saura te rendre heureux. Tu comprends ? Si tu _l_'aimes vraiment il va falloir accepter, assumer et aller le voir.

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Gordon horrifié à cette idée, il se leva prêt à partir mais Ginny le retint.

- Crois moi Gordon. Si tu n'as pas prêt à tout pour _lui_ alors tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Je…non ce n'est pas vrai je pourrais _mourir pour_ _lui_…

Ginny sentit alors quelque chose remuer dans son cœur et sa mémoire se mit en marche sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter.

_Harry avait l'air désarmé et triste._

_Elle ne savait aucunement ce que Maugrey lui montrait mais il était évident que cela n'avait rien de réjouissant._

_Ginny s'approcha imperceptiblement d'eux._

_L'auror Fol Œil, montrait une photo au survivant._

_Elle ne pouvait pas clairement voir qui était représenté mais elle réussit à distinguer un groupe de personnes. Elle était trop loin. Alors elle se mit à écouter ce que Maugrey racontait._

_« …le frère de Dumbledore…et là se sont les frères Prewett…ils sont morts en bataillant contre six mangemorts…des héros… »_

_Un grand bruit attira son attention. Tonks avait renversé une demi douzaine d'assiettes. _

Un silence s'était installé, durant lequel Gordon marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

Ginny le regarda sans vraiment le voir.

_« …ils sont morts en bataillants contre six mangemorts… » _

Gordon devait vivre son amour. Il le _devait_.

Pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

- Ecoutes moi bien Gordon. Tu vas me regarder en face et me dire haut et fort que tu l'aimes. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'accepter ce que tu es. Tu vas ensuite aller le voir quand tu te sentiras prêt. Et l'avenir nous dira ce qui se passera. Mais si tu l'aimes autant que tu le prétends, alors tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends, tu n'as pas le droit de garder ça pour toi. Tu dois vivre, tu dois être heureux, tu dois aimer.

Encore un silence.

Ginny commençait à perdre patience. Il fallait que Gordon soit heureux. Il le _fallait_.

- J'attends, dit elle.

A son grand étonnement, le roux ancra son regard saphir dans le sien et d'une voix tremblante mais décidée il dit :

- J'aime Remus Julian Lupin…et j'irais le voir quand je serais prêt...

Ginny eu un immense sourire.

Elle le serra dans ses bras avec force.

Durant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Ginny entende un léger crissement.

Quelqu'un était là.

Elle se détacha.

Personne.

Mais la neige avait crisser, elle en était sûre.

Elle observa encore un moment le parc à la recherche d'une explication et ne trouvant rien elle se concentra sur Gordon et sa mine déterminée.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Merci.

- Merci pour quoi ? T'avoir ouvert les yeux ?

Gordon lui envoya une boule de neige. Elle rie.

Puis ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer avant qu'on ne les découvre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune en riant.

-…et si Miss Evans le veut bien son prince charmant va la faire valser…

-…non…Gordon arrête…arrête ça toute de suite…

Mais elle finit par céder, et ils atterrirent au milieu de la pièce en dansant une valse.

- Hum hum.

Gordon et Ginny sursautèrent et arrêtèrent leur danse.

Ils avaient pensé que la salle commune fut vide à cette heure tardive…à l'évidence ils s'étaient trompés.

Les maraudeurs au grand complet, ainsi que Beth, se trouvaient là ; assis à leur place habituelle.

Seulement quelque chose n'allait pas.

Leurs visages ne présageaient rien de bon. Ils étaient sombre et ils leurs lançaient des regards noirs.

Les deux roux se regardèrent intrigués. C'était sans doute une erreur à ne pas faire puisque la tension dans la salle augmenta de manière fulgurante.

James et Remus, assis côte à côte, arboraient un visages à faire peur les plus courageux.

Mais que se passait-il ?

Un silence lourd et pesant les engloutissait.

Ginny vit Beth s'empêcher de parler, la main de Sirius la retenait en maintenant une pression sur son bras.

Black portait bien son nom à ce moment, pensa Ginny.

Peter lui était assis à côté du feu, le regard voilé.

- Bon…qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la rousse soudain lasse et agacée.

L'instant d'après elle regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche tant les regards à son encontre étaient mauvais.

Gordon semblait dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle.

- Ce qu'il y a ? Siffla de manière froide Sirius. Ce qu'il y a, tu oses te poser la question ! Ou étiez vous tout les deux ?

- Dans…dans le parc, répondit confusément Gordon.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre votre attitude bizarre et notre sortie dans le parc, fit Ginny, cette fois exaspérée.

- Justement tout est relié, cracha James hors de lui.

Ginny ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, une aura de colère l'entourait. C'était si puissant qu'elle en eut peur et recula d'un pas.

- Je ne comprends pas…qu'avons-nous fait ? Demanda encore la rousse.

Le regard que lui lança James la glaça.

- Ca suffit ! S'exclama Gordon. Ou vous nous dites ce qui se passe ou vous vous taisez et nous montons nous coucher !

Ce fut au tour de Remus de jeter un regard meurtrier à Gordon.

Ginny avait l'impression que tout était irréel.

Pourquoi les maraudeurs étaient si furieux ?

Quelle était la raison de cette colère ?

Après tout elle était juste aller dans le parc avec Gordon.

Un tilt se fit dans son esprit.

Elle était dans le parc avec Gordon et elle l'avait serré dans ses bras…et quelqu'un d'invisible était là et les avait vu.

Ce quelqu'un devait être James. Seul James avait une cape d'invisibilité.

- Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est. Depuis quand sortez vous ensemble ?

La voix de Remus était bien trop calme. Cette fois ce fut Gordon qui recula d'un pas.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que l'information pénètre l'esprit de Ginny.

Ainsi ils croyaient tous qu'elle sortait avec Gordon…et que cette sortie dans le parce était _romantique_…

C'était…ridicule.

Elle échangea de nouveau un regard avec Gordon.

Puis avec une synchronisation parfaite ils explosèrent de rire.

C'était _vraiment_ ridicule. Surtout en connaissant le penchant du roux pour les garçons…

Devant l'air incrédule des autres, Ginny et Gordon tentèrent tant bien que mal de se calmer.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu une idée si…, commença Gordon.

- Stupide, acheva Ginny.

- Vous…vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Demanda Beth incertaine.

- Non…

- Ce serait de l'inceste par Merlin ! Fit Gordon avec une moue indignée.

Ginny n'en revenait pas toute cette colère…cette fureur…pour _ça_ ?

Puis elle comprit.

Cette colère avait un nom : la jalousie.

Elle rougit en comprenant.

Puis l'évidence la frappa, Remus ne pouvait pas être (contrairement à James) jaloux pour elle mais pour…Gordon ? Elle sourit intérieurement...peut-être...rien n'était perdu.

Les maraudeurs eurent l'air soudain très gênés.

Gordon rie encore un peu puis déclara que s'il n'y avait plus aucune stupidité à entendre il allait se coucher.

Beth qui elle paraissait soulagée fit de même quelques minutes plus tard.

Ginny la suivit de près, le regard cette fois doux de James l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée des escaliers.

Une fois dans son lit, Ginny se dit pour la nième fois depuis le matin, que la journée avait été longue.

Mais avant de fermer les yeux pour se laisser emporter par Morphée elle se rappela un fait.

Un fait important qui l'avait anéanti plus d'un an auparavant.

Un fait qui avait changé le court de sa vie.

Ce même jour dans plus de vingt ans, elle prendrait le retourneur de temps, mettant en route le destin…

Et elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois de toute la journée.

* * *

_**Voilà...j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu...en tout cas moi je l'aime bien...**_

_**Donc Gordon est amoureux de Remus. Le loup Garou. Ce qui complique encore plus les choses...moi sadique? Nooooooooon...lol**_

_**Pour ceux qui pensait à James à cause de la fameuse phrase "Oh pas à moi Lily, fit Gidéon avec agacement Ginny rougie, et bien Gordon ressent la même chose..." et bien j'avoue qu'en l'écrivant je ne pensais pas à James...non je pensais plutôt à l'amour en général...désolée si cela a pu porter à confusion...**_

_**Pour ceux qui croyaient que Rogue était l'heureux élu...j'avoue y avoir penser...mais Rogeu est destiné à aimer quelqu'un d'autre...le pauvre Rogue...**_

_**Pour ceux qui pensaient à Sirius...euh...je sais pas où j'ai pu laisser entendre que Gordon aimait Sirius...**_

_**Et enfin pour ceux qui pensaient à Ginny, c'était une très bonne idée mais pas vraiment réalisable pour maints raisons dont le fait que Gordon soit homosexuel...**_

_**En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de voir qu'autant de personnes me répondent...merci...**_

_**Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de remerciements:**_

**_Merci à: Tania, pripri, Erdelah, Aurore Doudou, aiedail, shaeline, Nanette, Mina Murrey (il faudrait que tu me dises ce que tu veux pour le one shot...) Maiionette, pottera, dark and devil time, Kaena Black, Eleanores, Lisou52._**

_**Bon sur ce je vous laisse...le chapitre 22 est à peine commencé alors bon...non!...ne pas me taper si vous voulez la suite...lol**_

**_Gros bisous et merci de me lire._**

**_Et N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER DES REVIEWS!_**

**_Eléonore_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

**_Voici (enfin) un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaîra..._**

**_Personellement je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite...j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un truc...mais comme je ne vois pas quoi je poste quand même..._**

**_Voilà...BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

**_Dédicace: Comme d'habitude à ma ptite Marion..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 22 : « Se forger de nouveaux souvenirs...ensemble. »_**

Comment cet engin fonctionnait par Merlin ?

Elle tourna le bouton, une petite lumière rayonna…une chaleur envahie doucement ce que Ginny se plaisaità nommer « la boîte de malheur »…

La rousse entreprit de poser délicatement les biscuits qu'elle avait faits avec tellement de soin dans le four.

Une délicieuse odeur se répandit dans la cuisine puis dans la maison toute entière quelques minutes plus tard.

- Hummmm…Ca sent si bon…où as-tu appris à faire ça…, fit Rose d'un ton ravi.

- C'était…c'était une spécialité de ma mère. Elle nous faisait ces gâteaux à chaque noël…

Rose se pinca les lèvres et n'ajouta rien.

Ginny, quand à elle,tenta d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressenti à cet instant, elle refoula d'un battement de cils les quelques larmes qui lui picotèrent alors les yeux et retourna à ses fournaux comme si de rien n'était.

Cela pouvait sembler stupide mais elle avait voulu faire ces biscuits, de toutes ses forces, c'était comme un symbole, le symbole qu'elle n'oublierait pas…

Mais tout était fini.

Elle l'avait compris. Tout était fini, définitivement.

Elle garderait le souvenir impérissable de ceux qu'elle avait aimé dans une autre vie mais…la vie elle même avait repris ses droits.

Ce qui l'avait anéanti de manière fulgurante l'année précédente l'avait tout juste fait ressentir un fort sentiment de tristesse cette année…quand serait-il l'année prochaine ?

Elle l'avait admis tant bien que mal.

Ginny Weasley n'existait à présent plus que dans un passé –ou un avenir- révolu pour elle.

Elle était Lily Evans et le resterait à jamais.

Et même si son ancienne vie restait gravé en elle, elle se devait de continuer.

Parce que la vie elle, continuait.

Aussi était-elle rentrée chez elle, au sein de sa nouvelle famille, avec un sentiment étrange.

Le sentiment de la renaissance.

Elle était tout simplement heureuse.

Gordon était redevenu comme avant même s'il s'efforçait de trouver le moment, les mots et surtout le courage et la force de se révéler à Remus.

D'ailleurs ce dernier s'était réjoui du retour à la normal dans le comportement de Gordon. Cela renforçait le bien être de la rousse qui était persuadée que ces deux là avaient de grandes chances d'être heureux, _ensemble_.

Et puis ses relations avec les autres allaient pour le mieux, sa vie était devenue simple –enfin simple dans la mesure du possible.

Elle avait fait mille et une choses en compagnie de Rose, Henry et même Pétunia, depuis les quelques jours de son retour.

Et elle avait entamé avec joie la préparation du repas de Noël.

Une certaine mélancolie l'avait envahie tandis qu'elle cuisinait, mais ce n'était pas mauvais, c'était juste un rappel, un souvenir, un sentiment enfoui qui surgissait lors des moments comme ceux-ci…

Ginny savait que le sourire reprendrait sa place sur son visage dès que Rose commencerait à parler de ses plantes qui gelaient sous la neige, dès qu'Henry rentrerait du travail en pestant contre les embouteillages ou que Pétunia se plaindrait de la lourdeur du repas pour son pauvre petit estomac.

Elle le savait.

Et c'est cela qui lui donnait la force d'avancer, cette fois sans se retourner, du moins pour l'instant, sur un passé ou plutôt un avenir qui n'était plus sien.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

Rose qui jusqu'à présent était restée assise à fixer intensément les gâteaux façon Weasley que Ginny avait fait, sursauta et se précipita dans le vestibule.

Une minute plus tard elle revenait dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Henry qui se mit à lorgner sur les biscuits avec autant d'intensité que sa femme.

Ginny pouffa doucement.

Henry tendit la main pour se saisir d'une des pâtisseries…mais il fut arrêté par une tape légère sur le dos de la main.

- Pas touche ! Fit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Si tu commences à en manger tu ne pourras plus stopper et le dîner est bientôt prêt…

Henry eut une moue boudeuse qui fit rire Rose et Ginny.

- On passe à table dans quelques minutes…, rajouta la rousse toujours avec un rire dans la voix.

- Je suis entouré de femmes dictatrices…, lança dramatiquement Henry en sortant de la cuisine bientôt poursuivit par sa femme et sa « fille ».

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils avaient veillés jusque très tard et elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, que ce soit Noël ne changeait strictement rien.

Mais le bruit constant émit par elle-ne-savait-quoi depuis près de dix minutes la délogeait méchamment des bras de Morphée.

Lorsque que son regard émeraude trouva la cause de son réveil elle se dressa d'un bond et sortit de son lit.

Un hibou noir et majestueux tapait avec un certain agacement contre sa fenêtre.

Elle se dépêcha de lui ouvrir et comme à son habitude le volatile ébène s'en alla une fois qu'elle eu saisi la lettre et le colis qu'il lui tendait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la longue boîte elle découvrit une nouvelle fleur de Lys Eternelle.

Elle l'admira un instant et la rangea précautionneusement avec les deux autres qu'elle avait déjà reçues.

Puis elle s'empressa de décacheter la lettre.

_« Un joyeux Noël à la plus belle des fleur,_

_Un joyeux Noël au plus beau des anges,_

_Un joyeux Noël à toi, ma Lily._

_Je t'aime. »_

Il n'y avait que ces mots inscrits sur le parchemin.

Mais ils étaient si beaux que Ginny n'en aurait pas voulu d'autres.

Un petit cerf aux yeux émeraude et aux bois ornés de fleurs de lys trottinait sur le bas de la feuille.

Oui ces mots étaient amplement suffisants.

Pendant un moment Ginny lu et relu la missive puis elle fini par la ranger.

Son regard se porta sur son réveil.

Il était à peine huit heures du matin, Rose et Henry se réveillaient doucement dans la chambre d'à côté et Pétunia émettait un léger ronflement non loin de là.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait espérer se rendormir quelques instants…

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une pile au pied se son lit.

Des Cadeaux.

Elle avait complètement oublié !

Elle accourut et déballa le tout avec frénésie.

Une jolie broche de la part de Beth.

De jolies boucles d'oreilles associées à la broche de la part de Gordon et Gidéon.Ca avait du leur coûter une fortune…

Et…et un immense sac de…de chez Zonko ?

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux puis éclata de rire…

_« Peut être que ceci te ralliera à notre cause. »_

Tels étaient les mots écrits à l'encre verte par les maraudeurs.

Ce qu'elle pouvait les aimer !

Ils étaient si…si…eux !

Ce fut avec un sourire plus qu'heureux qu'elle continua de déballer le reste…

Elle eu cependant une moue agacée en découvrant que Diggory avait osé lui offrir un parfum du nom de _« love you Forever »._

Amos Diggory.

Ce garçon était pour la rousse l'exemple même d'une sangsue humaine.

Depuis le début des vacances il ne la lâchait pas. Il était venu la voir chez ellepour l'inviter à sortir…il lui avait téléphoné –Merlin comment avait il pu comprendre le système téléphonique ?-…et maintenant il lui envoyait ça !

Elle le fuyait comme la peste.

Elle mit donc le parfum à l'écart…elle le renverrait au poufsouffle plus tard.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire un peu de rangement aux vues des nombreux papiers cadeaux qui traînaient un peu partout lorsque…

BOUM

Suivit de deux cris…

Cela lui rappela étrangement quelque chose…

L'année précédente…à Noël…l'apparition de Monsieur Potter…

La cheminée !

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la cheminée.

Après cette rapide déduction, Ginny sortit de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et atterrit dans le salon en une poignée de secondes.

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

C'était impossible.

La scène lui semblait presque irréelle.

- Wouah on devrait venir te voir plus souvent de bon matin Lil' ! Lança un Sirius tout guilleret tandis qu'un James à la chevelure plus ébouriffée que jamais la dévorait du regard.

- Merlin ! Mais comment…Pourquoi…c'est incroyable…, balbutia Ginny, puis se rendant compte de la remarque de Sirius elle constata avec horreur qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une fine nuisette en coton bleu…une nuisette assez courte.

Elle rougit comme jamais.

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! COMMENT OSES TU ? JE LE DIRAIS A BETH TU PEUX EN ETRE SUR !

- Non…pitié Lily…je plaisantais…s'il te plait elle va me tuer…

- Je m'en fiche…et d'abord…mais que faites vous là par Merlin ?

- Hum hum, toussa quelqu'un dans son dos.

Ginny se retourna et rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

Henry se tenait dans l'entrée du salon, les sourcils froncés, il arborait un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Derrière lui Rose et Pétunia regardaient les deux arrivant avec de grands yeux.

- On pensait juste que ça te plairais de passer la journée avec nous, dit James d'une voix calme.

Ginny le regarda et eut un sourire timide.

- Il n'en est pas question ! _Ma_ fille ne passera pas la journée avec…avec…Mais qui êtes vous ? S'offusqua Henry maintenant rouge d'indignation face à l'audace des deux maraudeurs.

Ginny regarda son « père » à la fois avec agacement et avec joie…alors comme ça il ne plaisantait pas quand il s'agissait d'elle…

- Excusez nous Monsieur Evans…, fit James en s'approchant d'Henry (ce faisant Pétunia recula de quelques pas), c'est vrai que nous ne nous étions pas présentés, il fit une pause jeta un regard à Sirius qui s'approcha. Je suis James Potter et voici Sirius Black. Nous sommes des camarades de classe de Lily et accessoirement ses amis.

Sirius approuva par un hochement de tête et un sourire.

Ginny, elle, eut grand mal à ne pas exploser littéralement de rire. Les deux garçons se présentaient avec toute l'élégance de leur rang, après tout ils étaient tout deux originaires de familles de sang pur très noble, et cela contrastait vraiment avec Henry qui était en pyjama et qui les arguait avec un air très agacé.

- Nous vous priions de nous pardonnez pour cette entrée brusque…nous aurions du vous prévenir…mais c'était une surprise pour Lily…, fit le jeune Black.

Henry qui s'était légèrement détendu en apprenant l'identité de ses vis-à-vis, les regarda avec suspicion.

- Vous êtes le petit fils de Harry ?

- Oui Monsieur, répondit James de sa voix calme.

Cependant Ginny vit ses mains se tortiller, James n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il voulait le montrer.

- Et je peux savoir POURQUOI vous vouliez voir MA fille ? Pourquoi vouliez vous lui faire une surprise ?

Henry plissa les yeux et agita un doigt accusateur à l'égard de James, bizarrement il laissait Sirius en dehors de la discussion.

- Et Dieu tout puissant, reprit-il, je peux savoir quelle GENRE DE RELATION vous entretenez avec MA fille ?

- Papa ! Intervint Ginny cette fois très gênée. James et Sirius sont mes amis…mes _amis_ tu comprends ? Il n'y a strictement rien d'autre que de l'AMITIE…ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose…

- Mais Lily…

- Non Papa !

Henry la regarda un instant avec des yeux implorants, Ginny s'était avancée et se trouvait à présent devant James et Sirius.

- Bon…je vais préparez le petit déjeuner, ces messieurs mangeront bien avec nous ?…Lily va t'habiller tu veux ? Et Pétunia tu viens avec moi…Henry mont…, lança soudain Rose en sortant de sa léthargie.

- Non moi je reste ici ! Protesta Henry.

- Papa…, prévint Lily.

- Ca va je ne vais pas les manger tes amis. On va juste _discuter_.

Ginny et Rose lui lancèrent un regard lourd de menaces et sortirent du salon tandis que Pétunia se réfugiait à grands pas dans la cuisine.

La rousse fit un sourire désolé aux deux garçons…James lui paraissait bien pâle tout d'un coup…

Elle se doucha, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, se coiffa tout de même avec soin, et redescendit en moins de dix minutes.

Elle approcha du salon avec toute la discrétion dont elle disposait, elle était très curieuse de voir comment s'en sortaient les fameux maraudeurs face à son « père ».

-…je vous préviens tous les deux je laisse Lily aller avec vous mais le moindre geste déplacé, la moindre parole de travers, sorcier ou pas je vous étripe, compris ?

Ginny pouffa, elle n'aurait jamais imaginer Henry si possessif, Pétunia lui avait bien raconté du bout des lèvres comment s'était passé la rencontre entre son père et son petit ami (d'ailleurs Pétunia refusait de présenter ce dernier à Ginny) mais elle n'avait pas réalisé…et puis voir Sirius et James se tenir droit comme pour affronter leur destin était hilarant.

- Monsieur, si je peux me permettre…votre fille sait déjà très bien se défendre croyez moi…en outre jamais on ne lui ferait de mal…, déclara solennellement James.

- Hum…j'espère bien…

Il y eu un silence.

- Bon aller d'accord, elle peut venir avec vous…et puis vous m'avez l'air d'être de bons garçons ! Venez on va manger le temps que ma douce Lily ne revienne…enfin douce…c'est parfois une tigresse vous savez ?

- Oh que oui, on le sait Monsieur ! Firent en cœur les deux maraudeurs en échangeant des regards complices.

- Alors James, comment va votre grand père…c'est un bourreau cet homme !

Ils s'apprêtaient tout trois à sortir du salon, aussi Ginny fit mine d'arriver et leur accorda un sourire.

- Bon alors…vous me dites pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Sirius allait répondre mais James le prit de court.

- On s'ennuyait…alors on s'est dit qu'on allait venir te voir pour savoir si le cadeau t'a plu…

- Oh ! Bien sur qu'il m'a plu ! Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver mieux !

Sur ce elle déposa un baiser sur chaque joue des deux garçons. James rougi de façon considérable.

- Bien ! Reprit elle, toute aussi rouge que le jeune Potter, en se demandant comment elle avait bien pu faire cela. Maintenant dites moi la _vraie_ raison de votre venu !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, et aucuns des deux maraudeurs ne pu répondre car ils furent tous accaparés par Rose qui les installa à table.

Pétunia se tassa un peu sur elle-même et ne lâcha pas un mot du repas.

Le babillage incessant de sa « mère » était assez comique pour Ginny, Rose était habituellement si clame, pourtant ce matin là, elle assaillit littéralement les deux garçons de questions sur le monde sorcier, sur leurs familles et surtout sur sa « fille » lorsqu'elle était à l'école.

James et Sirius échangeaient souvent –bien trop souvent au goût de Ginny- des regards amusés, et se délectaient de raconter nombres d'anecdotes sur la rousse qui répliquait elle-même par plusieurs histoires sur leur compte.

Du coup, le petit déjeuner se ponctua de « Potter si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite je t'étripes ! » ; de « Evans ! C'était censé rester secret ça… », et aussi de « Lily…tu te souviens de ce fameux jour près du lac…tu sais quand James s'est retrouvé avec une jolie trace rouge sur la joue… »…

Ce fut Henry qui mit fin à la joyeuse discussion.

Il repoussa son assiette et scruta les deux garçons avec curiosité.

- Ou comptez vous aller aujourd'hui ?

- Oh…à vrai dire…on pensait que Lily pourrait nous faire découvrir le monde moldu…on n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller…

- Moldu ? Répéta Rose. Qu'est ce que le « monde Moldu » ?

James et Sirius échangèrent des regards, surpris cette fois.

- Le monde Moldu maman, c'est votre monde, celui où les gens vivent sans aucune magie.

- Ah oui…désolée…tu me l'avais déjà dit…ça m'était sorti de la tête.

Ginny lui fit un doux sourire puis se tourna vers les deux maraudeurs.

- Je ne sais pas trop où vous amenez…je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait vous plaire…en plus c'est Noël, beaucoup d'endroits sont fermés.

- Pétunia pourrait vous emmener à Londres tout y est ouvert! Fit Rose ravie d'avoir une occasion de rapprocher ses deux filles.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Rugit Pétunia.

Elle était restée silencieuse jusque là, de ce fait James et Sirius qui avaient oublié sa présence, sursautèrent. Elle se leva et sortie, non sans lâcher un regard venimeux aux deux sorciers ainsi qu'à sa sœur.

- Désolée…, souffla Ginny tandis que ses parents se regardaient, déçus de la réaction de leur aînée.

- On ne peut pas faire l'unanimité partout, n'est ce pas ? Lança James d'un ton joyeux, balayant par la même la légère gêne qui suivait le départ de Pétunia.

Ginny lui sourit largement, et du coin de l'œil elle vit ses parents scruter James avec curiosité. Quand ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur Sirius, elle le trouva entrain de l'observer, il lui sourit, et Ginny se remémora la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus d'un an auparavant, celle concernant leur famille respective…

- Si vous alliez à la fête foraine ! Dit Rose surprenant tout le monde, Ginny la première.

- La fête _quoi _? Demanda Sirius perdu.

- La fête Foraine…, pouffa Ginny, c'est une excellente idée Maman.

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à la rousse ce qu'était une fête foraine quelques jours auparavant elle aurait certainement répondu qu'elle était tout à fait ignorante en la matière.

Or, aujourd'hui non seulement elle était tout à fait capable de définir ce qu'était une fête foraine mais aussi de dire qu'elle adorait ça !

- Je peux vous déposez si vous voulez, proposa Henry.

- Oui…ça serait mieux…on rentrera en bus après…

- Vous avez des bus magiques? Demanda James surpris.

Ginny rie, et lui expliqua que les bus moldus n'avaient rien de magique…loin de là…

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à préparer leur escapade.

Ginny était ravie, non, elle était heureuse.

Cependant, elle se demandait ce qui avait pu passé par la tête de ses amis pour débarquer ainsi, le matin de Noël, et de l'inviter pour la journée sans rien avoir prévu…c'était étrange…elle qui connaissait les maraudeurs elle savait que c'était _trop_ étrange pour que cela ne cache rien…

Au bout d'une demi heure, lorsque tout fut prêt (ou plutôt lorsque Henry eu fini de leur fournir des recommandations), ils prirent place dans la voiture de son « père ». James et Sirius étaient tout excités. Ginny eu un sourire.

La voiture démarra et la rousse ne pu que rire face aux mines émerveillés de ses compagnons.

Ils étaient en route pour se forger de nouveaux souvenirs…_ensemble_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Sirius…Sirius…non Sirius arrête par Merlin !

- Tu fais moins la maligne, n'est ce pas Evans ?

- Bande de…arrêtez…James Potter ! Lâche moi _immédiatement_ !

Mais James s'amusait trop de sa position pour la relâcher.

A vrai dire il la portait comme on porte un sac de marchandises sur l'épaule, Sirius riait aux éclats en ébouriffants les cheveux de la rousse qui rouspétait mais avait grand mal à dissimuler son sourire.

Les passants les regardaient avec consternation.

Ce dont ils se fichaient éperdument.

Ginny ne s'était jamais autant amusée jusqu'à ce jour.

Ils avaient fait de nombreux manèges qui avaient surpris les deux maraudeurs…

- Non mais sérieusement les moldus ont _vraiment_ peur en montant dans ce truc ? Avait lâché Sirius en sortant du _Train fantôme._ Lui avait surtout beaucoup rie de la mine des autres passagers…

James avait particulièrement aimé le labyrinthe des miroirs…en fait il s'était beaucoup moqué de la tête de son meilleur ami, choqué de se voir ainsi déformé.

Ils étaient ensuite montés dans les auto tamponneuses où Ginny avait juré ne plus remettre les pieds en compagnie des deux maraudeurs qui s'étaient eux, très amusés en se pourchassant de manière trop violente pour la rousse.

Mais ce fut les montagnes russes qui ravirent les deux garçons, et ils étaient présentement sur le chemin pour embarquer dans ce que Ginny considérait comme la chose la plus dangereuse que les moldus ai inventé. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de monté dans ce manège là, James et Sirius avaient alors échangés un de leur regard complice et malicieux qui ne présageaient rien de bon…et le brun à lunettes l'avait soulevé avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Mais lâchez moi ! Je ne montrai pas là dedans !

- Oh que si !

- Oh que non !

- Alors tu te dégonfles ? Pas assez courageuse Evans ? Taquina James.

Ginny n'allait certainement pas se laisser piéger si facilement…seulement…la fierté Griffondor et son tempérament Weasley prirent le dessus et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle se trouva assise entre James et Sirius dans le petit wagon qui les emmènerait très, très haut.

- Vous auriez du aller à Serpentard ! Grogna-t-elle.

- Mais oui…, fit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur, Ginny lui administra une tape sur le derrière de la tête qui le fit s'accentuer.

Le train commença alors son avancé. La rousse fut parcouru d'un énorme frisson et l'envie de se sauver de là submergea son être.

- Non, non, non…je veux descendre, implora-t-elle presque.

- N'ai pas peur, Lil', on est là ! Rassura James avec une voix douce.

- Justement…, fit elle pour se redonner contenance.

Les deux autres rirent.

L'engin prit plus de vitesse. Ginny sentie son cœur faire un bond.

Puis le train monta, monta encore et encore…avant de s'arrêter.

Puis brusquement il amorça la descente.

Ginny cru qu'elle allait y laisser la vie tellement la peur qui l'envahie fut puissante.

Mais c'était avant…avant qu'une douce, chaude et réconfortante main ne serre la sienne.

Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait jusqu'alors clos et scruta James qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser et qui avait fait ce geste le plus naturellement du monde ne se doutant pas que le cœur de Ginny faisait des bonds, et que cela n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce stupide train des montagnes russe…

Sirius quand à lui émettait des cris de joies…il imita même le hurlement d'un loup garou à un moment…

Et cela continua…encore et encore…le train faisait des avancées rapides avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre avec encore plus de célérité…

Ginny en avait le vertige…

Mais c'était sans compter la main de James dans la sienne…main qu'elle garda jusqu'à la fin de l'attraction…main qu'_il_ garda même _après_ l'attraction…

- Wouah ! C'était génial ! Lança joyeusement Sirius.

Il s'attira des regards passablement blasés de la part de ceux qui avaient fait le même manège qu'eux et qui arboraient un teint assez verdâtre.

- Oui je dois avouer que celle là était très bien ! Approuva James en resserrant son étreinte autour de la main de Ginny qui rougie de manière conséquente.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de retirer sa main. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait entière.

C'était…_magique_.

Sirius avait bien vu les mains liées de ses amis et au sourire qui était plaqué sur son visage il en était plus que ravi.

- On recommence ? Proposa-t-il malicieusement.

- Hors de question ! S'écria Ginny provoquant le rire des deux autres.

- Eh oh les jeunes ! Fit soudainement un vieil homme surgit devant eux.

James et Sirius arrêtèrent net de rire et regardèrent l'intrus, menaçants.

- Du calme ! Je suis le photographe ambulent de la foire ! Vous voulez une photo souvenir ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard puis acceptèrent de bon cœur.

Après tout, il était plaisant d'immortaliser cette journée passée ensemble…

Ils se rapprochèrent donc les uns des autres, James tenant toujours la main de Ginny, et affichèrent des mines réjouies.

Un « CLIC » sonore leur informa que la photo était prise…

- Hey mais attendez, comment allez vous faire pour nous donner la photo, ici il n'y a pas de mag…, commença Sirius tout de suite coupé par Ginny qui pressentait la bourde.

- Ce qu'il veut dire…c'est qu'ici vous n'avez pas de…de chambre noire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais il faut vous mettre à jour mes enfants ! Pouffa l'homme. Il existe d'autres moyens dont celui-ci…

Il tira sur le bout de papier qui sortait de son appareil, l'agita pour le faire sécher, et enfin le tendit aux trois autres.

Ginny le saisit (lâchant par la même la douce main de James) et scruta les trois personnages immobiles, et souriants qui se dressaient devant elle.

C'était une belle photo.

La rousse était au centre, à sa droite Sirius prenait un air assez drôle qui lui était typique, entourant d'un bras l'épaule de Ginny, à sa gauche James souriait doucement, ses yeux pétillaient à la fois de malice, de joie et d'autre chose qu'elle estimait inidentifiable…il lui tenait fermement la main…et son visage à elle exprimait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait…un grand sourire…les yeux tout aussi pétillants que le brun à lunettes…elle était heureuse…

Derrière eux le tumulte de la fête foraine…

Oui…c'était une très belle photo.

Elle ne redressa la tête que pour voir James qui l'observait. Elle rougie.

Puis reprenant ses esprits elle constata que le photographe perdait patience…il attendait d'être payé…elle s'exécuta donc…

Lorsqu'elle revint vers James et Sirius, ceux-ci scrutaient un marchand au loin.

Elle pouffa en se rendant compte que c'était un vendeur de barbe à papa.

Ginny les prit chacun par un bras et les entraîna à sa suite.

La journée ne faisait que commencer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Non…le plus drôle c'est quand Sirius s'est prit la machine à tickets…d'ailleurs comment as-tu fait ? Rie James.

- Oh mais c'est tout un art tu vois _Jamesie_…je marchais avec classe…comme d'habitude (Ginny lui administra une légère tape)…et je t'écoutais raconter n'importe quoi tout en regardant Lil' étudier les alentours pour savoir _ou _était la fameuse machine...j'ai alors décidé d'aider ma rousse préféré…et je me suis pris ce foutu engin…

- Effectivement Sirius, c'est du grand art…, fit James en se tenant les côtes.

- Et c'était très charitable de ta part de vouloir m'aider ainsi…mais tu as oublié de préciser _Sirinouchet_, que je l'avais bien vu la machine et que justement James, qui lui aussi l'avait vu, te disais de faire attention devant toi…, intervint Ginny.

Ils éclatèrent en rires sonores qui résonnèrent dans la pénombre…le soleil se couchait au loin…ils remontaient la rue où Ginny habitait…

- En tout je ne regrette pas que James soit d'une jalousie maladive…, dit Sirius en baillant, s'attirant un regard –très- noir de la part de son meilleur ami.

- D'une jalousie maladive ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il raconte n'importe quoi…, fit James, très pâle soudainement.

- Allons James…tu vois ma chère Lily (il prit Ginny par l'épaule et l'attira à lui pour pouvoir lui parler comme un conspirateur)…Nous voulions certes te faire une surprise, mais c'est autre chose qui nous a conduit ici…en fait si Harry nous avait donné l'autorisation on serait venu tout les jours depuis le début des vacances…Vois-tu, James ici présent ,qui va bientôt me décapiter en passant, était très jaloux de te savoir seule dans le monde moldu en compagnie de cet idiot de Diggory…

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux.

Dire qu'elle était surprise était un bel euphémisme.

Elle ne réagit donc pas tout de suite étant en état de choc.

James qui avait tenté de faire taire Sirius pendant son petit discours, la regardait avec appréhension…

Mais la seule réaction de Ginny fut de rougir.

Ce fut donc en silence qu'ils gravirent les marches conduisant à la maison Evans.

Puis avant d'entrée Ginny les arrêta et toujours aussi rouge, sans les regarder, ou plutôt sans regarder James, elle dit :

- Il n'y avait aucune raison…je veux dire d'être jaloux…jamais je ne…avec Diggory…

Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte, se rendant à peine compte que James rougissait mais arborait un grand sourire et que Sirius était ravi de l'effet de ses paroles.

Rose les assaillit dès leur arriver. Elle invita chaleureusement les deux maraudeurs à dîner mais ils refusèrent, il se faisait tard, il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

Ginny les conduisit donc, quelques instants plus tard, jusqu'à la cheminée, son visage ayant retrouvé une teinte normale.

- Je suppose qu'on se reverra à la rentrée…, dit elle.

- Oui, je ne pense pas que mon grand père acceptera de nous laisser revenir…

- C'est dommage on s'est bien amusé ! Et puis tes parents sont adorables ! Lança Sirius tout joyeux, il s'attira un sourire de la part de Rose et d'Henry.

- Oui, on est ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, renchérit James.

- Nous de même, nous de même, fit Henry avec un petit rire.

- Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller…sinon Léonora nous étripe…, grimaça Sirius bien qu'une certaine tendresse transperce dans sa voix à la mention du nom de la mère de James. A plus tard Lily !

Il serra la rousse dans ses bras et jeta la poudre de cheminette dans le feu qui se teinta de vert, puis s'avança avant de disparaître.

- Bon j'y vais aussi…, James hocha la tête en direction des Evans puis se tourna vers Ginny en rougissant légèrement. A bientôt Lily !

Il hésita un instant puis la prit à son tour dans ses bras, pour Ginny cette étreinte parut plus longue et plus forte que la précédente.

James fini par disparaître de la même manière que Sirius.

Ginny fixa l'âtre de la cheminée quelques temps puis se retourna pour trouver ses « parents » la fixant une lueur attendrit dans le regard.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre...j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu...**_

_**Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir!**_

_**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas, laissez une review, j'aime avoir votre avis!**_

_**Gros bisous et Merci de me lire!**_

_**Eleonore**_


	23. Proteger ses secrets

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Comme la rentrée approche (malheureusement!) je me suis dit qu'un petit chapitre ne ferait pas de mal...non?_

_Bon il n'est pas excellent, mais il a le mérite d'installer certaines petites choses importantes pour la suite..._

_Donc voilà mes amis...**BONNE LECTURE**!_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Couples: JP/LE (GW); RL/OC; SR/OC..._**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Dédicace: A ma petite Marion que je remercie du fond du coeur car elle m'a bien aidé pour ce chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire en passant..._**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Chapitre 23 : Protéger ses secrets…_**

- Et tu n'oublies pas de nous écrire…le plus souvent possible…et puis embrasse tes amis…tu es sûre de ne rien avoir oublié ? Oh ma chérie tu vas beaucoup me manquer…

Rose débitait un nombre incalculable de paroles en un laps de temps record…Mais Ginny ne pouvait qu'être ravie de voir que sa « mère » se préoccupait d'elle…

- Rose tu vas la faire rater le train si tu continues…

- Mais…

- Rose…

- D'accord…à bientôt ma douce…

Ginny fut prise dans une étreinte étouffante suivit par une autre de la part de son père…et d'un furtif échange avec sa sœur.

Elle franchit la barrière magique le cœur lourd.

Ces vacances avaient été merveilleuses…même Pétunia avait laissé quelques instants son air dégoûté de côté…sans oublier la journée qu'elle avait passé avec James et Sirius…

A peine arriva-t-elle sur la plate forme de la voie 9 ¾ qu'elle se sentie happée sur la droite, en direction du dernier wagon…

- Tu sais je ne risque pas de me perdre…, lança-t-elle à un Sirius à l'évidence très déluré.

- Oh mais je le sais…j'avais juste peur que tu t'enfuis…, répliqua le brun avec un regard malicieux. Tu es la dernière arrivée…Beth est déjà là…Peter et Remus aussi…et James ça va sans dire…

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Arrivés au bout du quai, Sirius entraîna Ginny dans le train, il lui proposa gentiment de l'aider à porter sa malle avant de pester contre sa lourdeur…

- Sirius…pauvre Sirius…tu n'as pas l'âme d'un preux chevalier ! Fit une voix à l'intérieur du train.

James apparu alors sur le quai. Pour une raison inexplicable, Ginny rougit plus que de raison lorsqu'il la salua timidement.

Le brun à lunettes porta la malle assez facilement et s'engouffra dans le dernier wagon, Sirius à sa suite.

La rousse les imita.

A peine entrée dans le compartiment elle subit l'étreinte de Beth.

- Beth tu m'étouffes !

- Oh…oui désolée…tu m'as manqué Lil' !

- A moi aussi…Bonjour vous deux ! Alors ces vacances ?

Remus et Peter se montrèrent aussi enthousiastes que Beth puisqu'elle eu le droit à deux nouvelles étreintes.

Ginny fini par s'asseoir…à côté de James.

- C'est plutôt à toi de nous raconter ! Fit Beth étrangement excitée, répondant à la question formulée par la rousse précédemment.

- Vous raconter ?

- Oui ! Comment as-tu fait pour supporter ces deux imbéciles toute une journée ! Renchérit Beth.

Ginny ne pu que rire face à l'air outré qui teinta le visage des dits « imbéciles ».

- Ils étaient très bien…si je t'assure…après tout ils sont toujours en vie c'est bien la preuve qu'ils ont été sages…

_- Sages_ ? S'exclama Peter. _Sages _? James et Sirius être _sages _? On est ou là ? Dans la troisième dimension ?

Ginny rie de plus belle.

- Disons que…qu'ils l'étaient plus que d'habitude…, fit elle. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser…

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait au bout de quelques instants.

- Tenez vous deux ! J'ai fais des répliques moldues…j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir…

Ginny tendit à James et à Sirius deux photos similaires à celles prises le jour de Noël, à la fête foraine.

- Wouah…Merci Lily !

Sirius se jeta sur Ginny qui n'eu pas le temps de s'échapper. Il lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue et commença à la chatouiller…elle tenta vainement de se dégager…mais rien ne pouvait contrer « Sirius la tornade » comme l'appelait Beth…

Lorsqu'elle se remit de cette pseudo agression du jeune Black, Ginny constata que les autres la regardaient avec beaucoup d'amusement.

Et c'est là qu'elle se souvint…sur la photo…_James lui tenait la main_…

D'ailleurs Remus ne manqua de le faire remarquer provocant le rougissement intempestif des deux concernés.

Ginny préféra changer de sujet –celui là étant bien trop dangereux-.

- Ou sont Gordon et Gidéon ?

Elle eu l'immense plaisir de voir Remus rougir autant qu'elle précédemment. Mais ce fut d'une voix calme que le lycanthrope répondit qu'il n'en savait rien.

La rousse s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle allait les chercher lorsqu'elle surpris un échange muet entre Sirius, James, Peter _et_ Beth.

Un échange de regards, troublant, qui passait d'elle à Remus.

Un échange de regards, qui la fit douter…

Se pourrait-il…Se pourrait-il que les autres Griffondors soient au courant de quelque chose...?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils étaient arrivés à Pré au Lard dans la soirée.

Le trajet avait été assez calme –un calme relatif-, si l'on exceptait le fait que Ginny, en bonne amie, était allée chercher Gordon et Gidéon dans leur compartiment, et avait eu la désagréable surprise d'y croiser Amos Diggory qui avait pour la nième fois tenté de la séduire sous l'œil amusé des frères Prewett.

L'arrivée à Poudlard s'était faite en grande pompe puisque les maraudeurs avaient prévu un coup spécial pour la nouvelle année…Ginny avait eue une pensée désolée pour les pauvres serpentards qui s'étaient retrouvés avec des oreilles de lapin…Elle avait rie –comment ne pas rire ?- mais s'en était voulue après coup car ces farces à répétition n'accentuaient que plus l'animosité entre les deux maisons…

Depuis la rentrée, les jours s'étaient succédés se ressemblant tous plus ou moins.

Cependant, un fait nouveau s'était glissé dans le quotidien de la rousse, faisait s'exaspérer les maraudeurs à un point jamais atteint.

Amos Diggory, poufsouffle de son état, persistait dans ce qu'il appelait la « séduction d'Evans ». Mais loin d'être charmée, Ginny était blasée.

Elle aurait pu surmonter cela aisément si Diggory n'avait pas eu recourt à une aide extérieure.

Léna Picks, qu'elle considérait comme une amie proche, s'était mêlé de l'affaire…en faveur de Diggory.

Léna harcelait constamment Ginny pour que celle-ci cède au poufsouffle.

Tout cela expliquait donc le fait que, présentement, Ginny fuyait presque en courant la bibliothèque où elle avait repéré Diggory.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune Picks qui l'attendait tranquillement au coin d'un couloir.

- Merlin ! Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « non » ? Marmonna Ginny, exaspérée, en poursuivant son chemin.

- Lily ! Tu n'as même pas essayé de le connaître…

- Et je préfère essayer de connaître Rogue plutôt que lui ! J'en ai marre !

Ginny s'immobilisa en plein milieu d'un couloir vide, Léna la regarda avec incompréhension.

- Mais pourquoi ? Fit la brune.

- Parce que…parce qu'il m'énerve, il m'exaspère…il n'y a rien chez lui qui m'attire une once de sympathie…

- Mais tu ne le connais même pas !

- Et je ne veux pas le connaître ! Le peu que j'ai entrevue me suffit amplement !

- Je ne te crois pas…préférer Rogue à Amos ! Fut Léna interloquée, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoutes moi bien…si tu veux tout savoir j'ai même cherché à mieux connaître Rogue en lui envoyant une lettre cet été…chose que je ne ferais _JAMAIS_ avec Diggory…alors maintenant CA SUFFIT !

- Mais…, tenta Léna dépitée.

- NON ! J'en ai marre ! Si tu veux me parler dorénavant…change de sujet !

La rousse s'en alla d'un pas furieux. Elle était hors d'elle.

Ce fut de cette humeur massacrante qu'elle entra dans la salle commune provoquant un mouvement de recul chez quelques premières années qui sortaient à ce moment là.

- Oh…tu as l'air de mauvais poil Lil'…

Ginny jeta un regard noir à Gordon et s'affala sur le fauteuil près de lui en lâchant simplement un « Diggory » d'un ton exaspéré.

Les frères Prewett qui se disputaient une partie d'échec assez serrée, haussèrent les sourcils de manière narquoise.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Ginny, préférant changer de sujet.

- Beth est partie se coucher il y a une minute…et les maraudeurs aussi…

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de hausser les sourcils.

Il était relativement tôt, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des maraudeurs…

Sans vraiment le vouloir elle porta son regard sur la fenêtre et la nuit étoilée qui se dessinait…la lune était presque ronde…

Remus devait être particulièrement fatigué pour que les maraudeurs décident de le faire dormir à une heure pareille…elle soupira et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que les deux roux à côté d'elle parlaient justement du jeune lycanthrope…

- Et toi Lily…qu'est ce que tu en penses ?fit Gordon à son égard.

- Quoi ?

- Hum…à quoi pensais tu ? Répliqua son ami.

- A…a rien…

- Mais oui…, taquina encore le plus jeune des Prewett.

- Nous te demandions si tu ne trouvais que Remus avait l'air malade ces derniers temps, coupa gentiment Gidéon.

- Oh…, hésita Ginny.

- Mais encore…

- Et bien…il est assez fragile question santé…il tombe fréquemment malade…il doit couver une grippe ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Non…non Lily…on a étudié les symptômes de la grippe avec Mme Pomfresh et ça ne correspond pas du tout…

- Moi je crois surtout que tu t'inquiètes pour rien et que ton amour guide ton raisonnement…, fit Ginny dans une tentative désespérée de faire taire les soupçons de ses amis.

- Chut ! Imagine qu'on t'entende ! Gronda Gordon en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques dans la salle commune.

- Personne ne m'a entendu…

- Mais on aurait pu…tu n'étais pas discrète…

- Vous me donner vraiment mal à la tête vous deux, je vais me coucher ! Dit Gidéon avec lassitude.

Le silence se fit après son départ. Ginny scruta Gordon avec appréhension…il réfléchissait intensément le menton dans la main, fixant le feu mourrant dans l'âtre de la cheminée…se pouvait il qu'il découvre la nature de Remus ? Comment réagirait il ?

Elle hocha la tête lentement, se leva et imita Gidéon en montant se coucher.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans les jours qui suivirent les maraudeurs se firent très discrets.

Ginny pu constater, qu'en effet, Remus n'était pas vraiment comme à son habitude avant la pleine lune…il était même très étrange…

James et Sirius l'encadraient constamment, il ne restait _jamais_ seul…bizarrement son teint bien que maladif ne l'était pas autant que les autres fois…

Mais c'était ses yeux…ses yeux inhabituellement jaune qui avaient surpris Ginny. Ils étaient vifs, comme cherchant continuellement quelque chose…comme si Remus était en chasse…

Bien que ridicule cette idée lui traversa plusieurs fois l'esprit.

Ces changements passèrent bien heureusement inaperçus aux yeux du reste de l'école comme à chaque fois.

Seulement cette fois-ci…cette fois-ci il y avait Gordon.

Lui, semblait prendre conscience de tout cela…et Ginny commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

Elle avait plusieurs fois surpris le roux entrain d'examiner chaque fait et geste du lycanthrope, elle l'avait vu se perdre dans de profondes réflexions, elle l'avait entendu s'interroger à voix basse.

Et en ce jour de pleine lune, Ginny désespérait de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Le fait était que Remus, en ce jour, avait inhabituellement perdu son teint pâle, il paraissait même en pleine forme.

Ce qui était assez intriguant, à la fois en connaissant sa nature, et aussi en l'ayant vu si chétif durant ces derniers jours.

C'était un vendredi de fin janvier, la journée de cours s'achevait.

Ce soir là, Remus devrait comme à chaque pleine lune, rejoindre le Saule Cogneur.

Les griffondors de sixième année sortaient du cours de Métamorphose.

Ginny et Gordon traînaient des pieds, Beth accompagnait les maraudeurs plus en avant.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux roux surprirent un bout de conversation à voix tellement basse qu'il leur fallut utiliser toute leur capacité auditive pour l'entendre.

- …de l'éloigner. Beth tu t'occupes des deux autres, hein ? Disait Sirius.

- Pas de problèmes, répondit la jeune Smith.

- …avancez plus vite…, murmura Remus. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. _Son_ odeur est partout autour de moi…je vais devenir fou…

- …à l'infirmerie…, déclara James.

Et ce fut tout.

Ils n'entendirent que ces quelques bribes, car à ce moment là, Remus se retourna brusquement et les fixa avec intensité.

Dans un parfait synchronisme Gordon et Ginny prirent l'air de deux personnes qui venaient juste d'arriver…

- Vous vous êtes sauvés bien vite ! Merci de nous attendre ! Plaisanta Ginny le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle échangea un bref regard avec Gordon qui rajouta « C'est beau l'amitié ! » d'une voix rieuse.

Les autres parurent soulagés…mais Remus les fixait toujours, il n'avait pas bougé.

Tout son corps semblait tendu.

Sa mâchoire était serrée.

- Remus ? Tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda Gordon, d'une voix où, cette fois, perçait l'inquiétude.

- Je…je…, commença Remus.

Ce fut à cet instant et seulement à cet instant que Ginny constata que le loup garou était de nouveau encadré par James et Sirius…et que ces derniers le retenaient imperceptiblement par la manche.

- Non il ne va pas bien du tout ! Répondit Beth à la place du jeune Lupin. C'est pour ça que les autres allaient à l'infirmerie…et aussi que nous avons quitté le cours si vite…

Gordon et Ginny échangèrent un nouveau regard, nullement dupes.

Mais la rousse voulait protéger son ami lycanthrope.

La situation n'était pas des plus clairs dans son esprit, mais il était certain que la présence de Gordon ainsi que la sienne gênait plus qu'autre chose. Aussi décida-t-elle d'intervenir.

- C'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Tu parais bien pâle. On vous aurait bien accompagnés…mais Gordon et moi…on doit aller…à…

Merlin !

Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de trouver de bonnes excuses !

Mais à cet instant rien ne venait.

Contre toute attente ce fut Gordon lui-même qui se chargea de continuer.

- On doit retourner à la Salle Commune…nous devons parler de choses importantes…n'est ce pas Lil' ? Fit il.

Le roux lui lança un regard significatif. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Gordon n'était ni naïf, ni stupide.

Ginny comprit alors qu'elle venait de se mettre en danger, son ami roux allait la questionner jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des réponses. Son intervention en faveur de Remus allait lui coûter cher…très cher.

Car ce qu'elle n'avait également pas manqué de remarquer ces derniers jours était sans aucun doute les regards suspicieux de son ami à son encontre. Le roux se doutait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

Gordon empoigna Ginny et la conduisit dans un silence pesant, non pas dans la Salle Commune, mais dans une salle de cours désaffectée.

La rousse réfléchissait à vive allure.

Il lui fallait être persuasive. Il lui fallait être plus que convaincante. Il lui fallait protéger ses secrets.

- Alors ? S'enquit Gordon.

Il était dans un état de fureur telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Alors ? Répéta-t-il.

Ginny, qui se sentait elle aussi gagnée lentement mais sûrement par la colère face à cette situation, était tentée de répondre un « Alors quoi ? » mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas…

- Que veux tu que je te dises Gordon ? Souffla-t-elle, feignant l'incompréhension.

- Je ne sais pas moi…peut-être la vérité ?

- La vérité sur quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Ginny, gardant un calme qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Pourtant Merlin savait qu'elle bouillonnait, de peur, d'inquiétude, et de colère.

Gordon la regarda suspicieusement, mais il sembla douter soudainement, en la voyant si peu agitée.

- Remus. Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'à Remus. Ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu sais.

- Remus ? Mais qu'est ce que je suis censée savoir à son sujet ?

- NE ME MENS PAS…Lily…s'il te plaît…pourquoi es tu intervenu en leur faveur alors qu'on aurait pu…on aurait pu les suivre…dis moi…

Ginny le scruta, surprise. Gordon était si misérable, partagé entre inquiétude, appréhension et fureur. Elle s'en voulait de devoir lui mentir.

Seulement, elle-même ne _devait_ pas être au courant de l'état de Remus, elle _devait_ lui mentir, pour sa propre protection, et aussi pour la protection du lycanthrope.

- Gordon…je ne sais rien…strictement rien…tu les as entendu comme moi, non ? Ils voulaient nous mettre à l'écart _tous les deux_.

Le roux resta silencieux à cette remarque. Une réflexion intense se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Puis finalement…

- Peut…peut-être…je suis désolé Lil'…tu as parfaitement raison…mon amour me rend aveugle…

Ginny lui fit un sourire compatissant et soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

Mais une petite voix tout au fond d'elle lui murmurait qu'elle n'avait fait qu'endormir le doute chez son ami…bientôt il se réveillerait bien plus fort…car cette fois ci, tout lui semblait être allé _trop_ facilement…

Le retour jusque la Salle Commune de Griffondor se fit dans le silence le plus complet.

Ginny voyait les sourcils de Gordon se froncer, puis se hausser, pour encore se froncer…

Puis le roux s'arrêta net.

Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement. Ca aurait été trop simple.

- C'est…c'est impossible…, murmura Gordon plus pour lui-même que pour la rousse. Je l'aurais vu depuis longtemps…sauf si…sauf si les autres sont dans le coup !

- Gordon ? Appela Ginny. Gordon de quoi tu parles ?

Le jeune Prewett la regarda sans vraiment la voir.

- Pars devant…je dois aller à la bibliothèque !

Et il s'en alla sans demander son reste, laissant là une Ginny plus que perplexe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Comme chaque soir de pleine lune, Ginny veillait dans un des fauteuils rouges de la Salle Commune, regardant fréquemment par la fenêtre.

Un livre traînait près d'elle. Inutile de dire qu'elle l'avait à peine ouvert.

Elle était agitée.

Gordon était rentré assez tard, ratant le dîner, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Son visage était fermé. Il était allé se coucher en jetant des regards noirs autour de lui. Son frère avait été déboussolé lorsque Gordon l'avait repoussé en lui demandant d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Les maraudeurs (sans Remus) et Beth l'avaient regardés, ahuris, Gordon les avait scruter avec une froideur digne du désert Sibérien.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement refermé la porte du dortoir des garçons, tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers Ginny qui avait rougie de confusion.

- Mais que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Avait Demandé Beth avec un accent de reproche.

- Je…je…, avait bégayé Ginny, je ne lui ai rien dit ! Il est juste…en…colère…

- On n'avait pas remarqué ! Avait Ironisé Sirius.

James avait jeté un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui s'était empressé de s'excuser.

- C'est à propos de votre conversation de tout à l'heure ? Avait questionné le jeune Potter avec douceur.

Ginny, le fixant avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tendresse, avait murmuré un faible « oui ».

- Inutile de te demander de quoi il s'agissait n'est ce pas ? Tu ne nous répondrais pas…, avait soupiré Beth.

- Désolée. Avait chuchoté Ginny.

Et maintenant, elle était là, rongée par l'inquiétude.

Contrairement à leur habitude, les maraudeurs n'étaient pas sortis du Saule Cogneur une fois transformés en animagus.

Ils étaient entrés sous l'arbre et n'en étaient pas ressortis.

Une horloge sonna quelque part dans le château.

Il était cinq heures du matin.

Bientôt le soleil se lèverait, ses rayons hivernaux réveillant peu à peu Poudlard.

D'ailleurs le ciel se faisait plus clair au loin.

Ginny n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Soudain, le Saule s'agita.

Trois silhouettes en sortirent.

L'une d'elle se tenait aux deux autres.

Ginny reconnu James avec horreur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Bon...vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de couper là?**_

_**Si? **_

_**Ah...Comment ça jsuis une sadique? Mais pas du tout...lol**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu...**_

_**En tout cas MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos bellex reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir...n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres!**_

_**J'aime les reviews!**_

_**Aller Merci de me lire et gros bisous à tous!**_

_**Eléonore**_

_**PS: Recemment j'ai posté un OS basé sur le couple Remus/Ginny...il était dédicacé à Mina Murrey qui avait vu juste concernant Remus...si ça vous intérresse allez sur mon profil!**_

_**Un peu de pub n'a jamais fait de mal...si?lol **_


	24. Suivre son coeur

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

**_Alors comment s'est passé cette rentrée pour vous? ( Pour ceux qui sont encore en vacances, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, c'est pas juste!...lol)_**

**_Non parce que moi...c'est la déprime totale...mes profs sont super exigeants...donc résultat je poste un chapitre qui n'était même pas terminé il y a quelques minutes, j'écris souvent en période de déprime...Qui a dit "merci les profs?"..._**

**_Enfin voilà quoi...j'espère que ça vous plaîra...On y apprend quelques petites choses...bon j'en dit pas plus..._**

**_BONNE LECTURE_**

**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**

**_Dédicace: A ma petite Marion et aussi A TOUS CEUX QUI PRENNENT LE TEMPS DE ME LIRE...vous m'avez trouvé sadique au dernier chapitre?...vous découvrirez plus tard que je peux l'être encore plus...lol...mdr_**

**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**

**_Chapitre 24 : Suivre son cœur…_**

James semblait très mal au point.

De là ou elle était Ginny pouvait voir qu'il boitait, que sa robe de Sorcier était déchirée de tout son long, et que son bras pendait autour du cou de Sirius.

Le cœur de la rousse se mit à battre très fort.

_Pitié Merlin que Remus ne l'ait pas mordu !_

Après coup, sa prière lui sembla stupide.

Bien sur que Remus ne l'avait pas mordu. Cela se serait su si, James Potter, célèbre père du célèbre Survivant, avait été un Lycanthrope.

Ginny hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Non, elle devait plutôt se décider à bouger.

Si les maraudeurs la trouvaient ainsi dans la Salle Commune, ils auraient de très sérieux doutes.

Mais dans un même temps James avait l'air d'être si mal…elle ne pouvait pas le laisser…

Une petite voix lui rappela que les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude des blessures en tout genre, et que, si le jeune Potter était vraiment amoché, il serait conduit à l'infirmerie.

Les maraudeurs se chargeraient de trouver une excuse valable.

Ce fut sur cette certitude que Ginny monta à son dortoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Son réveil sonna à sept heure pile.

Ginny grogna mais se félicita d'avoir pris la précaution de le mettre en route.

Bien que très sympathique, Madame Pomfresh détestait les retards.

Elle se prépara avec lenteur. Elle avait à peine pu fermer l'œil de la nuit tant l'inquiétude l'avait rongé.

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la Salle Commune, elle trouva Gordon, assis près du feu, à la place exact que Remus occupait en temps normal.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il d'un ton gêné.

Ginny haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre avant de répondre un « Bonjour » peu engagé.

- Lily…je vou…je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier…je suis vraiment désolé…

La rousse le scruta quelques instants tandis que lui continuait de se répandre en excuses.

- Ca va…, souffla-t-elle doucement, tu es excusé…mais tu dois m'expliquer ce qui t'est passé par la tête !

Il eu un petit sourire et se leva.

- Allons manger avant.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, celle-ci était presque vide, à l'exception de quelques Serdaigles très studieux.

- Alors, racontes ! Fit Ginny en s'asseyant à la table Griffondor où ils furent les seuls occupants.

- Et bien disons dans les grandes lignes que…hum…j'ai comprit quelque chose d'important hier…quelque chose qui m'a été caché pendant un bout de temps !

Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement…Gordon avait-il découvert la vérité au sujet de Remus ?

- Euh…Tu peux être encore moins clair… ?

Il eu un sourire.

- Désolé Lil'…mais cette fois ci…tout se jouera entre Remus et moi…

Cette fois, le cœur de Ginny s'arrêta net.

Elle était sûre que Gordon était au courant.

Mais ce qui la sidéra fut qu'il ne semblait pas en être…horrifié, choqué, effrayé…bref, toute réaction que n'importe qui aurait eu…

Sauf que Gordon n'était pas n'importe qui pour Remus et vice versa.

Ginny eu un grand sourire.

Après s'être repus, ils empruntèrent le chemin de l'infirmerie où ils suivaient depuis le début de l'année leur option de médicomagie.

Ils entrèrent en discutant le plus discrètement possible.

Madame Pomfresh détestait que l'on fasse du bruit dans son infirmerie.

Ginny vit des rideaux tirés au fond de la pièce. Remus devait se reposer. Et il n'y avait aucun signe d'un brun à lunettes, elle allait soupirer de soulagement lorsque…

- Ecoutes, lui murmura Gordon.

Ginny tendit l'oreille.

La voix de Madame Pomfresh lui parvenait, l'infirmière ne paraissait pas enchantée.

- Viens, fit Gordon en lui tirant sur la manche.

Ils passèrent derrière d'autres rideaux tirés que Ginny n'avait pas vu jusque là.

La rousse se figea.

Là, étendu, se tenait un James très pâle, qui protestait ce que disait l'infirmière.

- Ah vous voilà vous deux ! Dit Madame Pomfresh. Peut-être pourrez vous résonner votre camarade !

James avait encore plus pali en voyant Gordon et Ginny.

- Aller…l'un de vous deux reste avec lui et lui applique cet onguent sur le bras droit…l'autre vient avec moi…quatre élèves de première année sont arrivés tout à l'heure avec des poireaux dans les oreilles …

Gordon poussa Ginny en avant avec un petit sourire en coin et lui murmura un « vas y princesse, ton preux chevalier a besoin de toi ».

Ginny rougie et lui décocha un regard noir.

- Bien Miss Evans. Reconnaissez vous ceci ?

- Bien sur Madame, il s'agit d'un onguent de réconfort…un baume…d'_Athélas_.

- Bien, cinq points à Griffondors…Prewett suivez moi…

Gordon s'éloigna non sans lancer un dernier clin d'œil à Ginny.

La rousse se tourna vers son « patient ».

- Merlin ! Tu es dans un sal état ! Qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver…

- Ce n'est rien, coupa doucement mais fermement James.

Ginny le regarda fixement puis soupira.

De toute façon elle savait déjà ce qui s'était passé, alors à quoi bon ?

Elle prit l'onguent et s'approcha de James.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard puis Ginny saisit doucement le bras du brun, tentant d'outre passé le frisson qui la transperçait.

Puis tout aussi doucement et surtout en évitant de croiser les beaux yeux chocolat de James, elle appliqua les soins au Griffondor.

Elle sentait le regard du brun la parcourir…elle sentait son souffle si près d'elle…elle touchait sa peau si douce…

Lentement elle releva ses yeux émeraude.

Cette fois ci, elle ne pu que sentir un long frisson traverser son être.

Car James la fixait avec dans ses yeux cette lueur qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Cette lueur qui était présente chez lui depuis le premier instant et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à identifier.

Cette lueur qui était devenu flamme.

Ils étaient si proches.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient presque.

Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

Ginny était si près de lui…

Elle vit le regard de James dévier doucement sur ses lèvres…

Elle…était…si…près…de…_lui_…

Une alarme retentit dans son esprit.

Ce fut aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse qu'elle s'éloigna.

James baissa les yeux et murmura un vague « merci ».

Ginny lui sourit timidement.

- De rien, dit elle simplement.

Elle lui intima ensuite le repos le plus complet pour son bras, avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide…elle était très gênée.

Cependant Ginny ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard de James qui la suivit longtemps après son départ…un regard qui la dévorait littéralement.

- Miss Evans ! Pouvez vous venir par ici !

La rousse s'avança et constata que Gordon avait du mal à extraire le reste de poireaux de l'oreille d'un des premières années…

Ginny eu un sourire lasse et agita sa baguette, le légume disparu totalement et Gordon soupira de soulagement.

Madame Pomfresh s'apprêtait à leur faire une remarque lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand.

Un jeune poufsouffle entra et déclara d'une voix saccadée qu'il y avait eu une altercation inter maison et qu'on avait besoin de l'infirmière dans le bureau du directeur.

Madame Pomfresh s'empressa de suivre le garçon non sans pester contre la bêtise des élèves…

Ginny et Gordon échangèrent un sourire et renvoyèrent les premières années aux poireaux qui se dépêchèrent de s'en aller.

La pièce était à présent vide de tout patient si l'on exceptait James et au loin, Remus.

- Bien, fit Gordon.

Ginny lui lança un regard interrogatif qu'il ignora en s'avançant vers le lit où était étendu le lycanthrope.

- Gordon que veux tu fair…Gordon ! Non ! Madame Pomfresh ne veut pas qu'on le dérange…

- Que tu dis…je veux juste le voir…pas le déranger…, chuchota le jeune Prewett.

- Gordon…reviens ici…

- Vas t'occuper de ton chevalier, tu veux ?

Ginny rougie considérablement et fusilla Gordon du regard. Ce dernier profita de l'effet de ses paroles et passa derrière les rideaux.

La rousse le suivit aussitôt.

Remus était très pâle. Trop pâle.

Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient éparpillés un peu dans tout les sens.

Et une nouvelle cicatrice ornait son front.

Ginny entendit Gordon soupirer et hocher la tête.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle…, murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha du lit et entreprit de remonter doucement les couvertures.

Ginny se sentit de trop et recula de quelques pas.

Peut-être ferait-elle mieux d'aller voir son preux chevalier finalement…

Elle ferma les yeux et se gifla mentalement.

Elle ne devait jamais oublié…_James ne serait jamais à elle_…

Elle soupira. Son cœur se serra.

_James ne serait jamais à elle._

Mais…cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller lui tenir compagnie…n'est ce pas ?

D'un pas déterminé elle se dirigea vers le lit du jeune Potter.

Non, rien ne l'empêchait de rester avec lui…pendant qu'il en était encore temps…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny bailla pour la nième fois, s'attirant par là un regard désapprobateur de la part de Madame Pomfresh.

La journée du samedi avait été assez mouvementée, mais la journée du dimanche, elle, s'annonçait paisible.

James était sorti de l'infirmerie la veille au soir et Ginny ne pouvait que rougir en pensant à l'étrange moment qu'ils avaient partagé…

Ses yeux émeraude dévièrent sur l'horloge de l'infirmerie…il était à peine neuf heures…

Elle soupira (discrètement) et se tourna vers la potion qu'elle préparait.

Une potion complexe qui nécessitait qu'elle soit attentive, le liquide verdâtre qui bouillonnait devant elle était essentiellement composé d'ingrédients fort dangereux…

Elle entendit Gordon bailler à côté d'elle.

Il regardait sa propre potion avec des yeux vitreux.

Il sommeillait encore, semblait-il.

Seulement il ne fallait _absolument_ pas sommeiller lorsque l'on manipulait de l'arachiflore.

Car cette plante dégageait un liquide toxique si on la coupait au mauvais endroit.

Chose que Gordon fit sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Prewett !

- Gordon !

Mme Pomfresh se précipita et Ginny rattrapa son ami juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Venez nous allons l'allonger là…quel inconscient ! J'avais pourtant dit que l'arachiflore était toxique ! Marmonna l'infirmière.

Ginny regarda son ami avec inquiétude.

- Heureusement…j'ai tout ce qu'il faut…il va juste rester endormi un long moment…sans doute jusqu'à demain matin…

L'infirmière s'activa autour de Gordon et ordonna à la rousse d'aller continuer sa propre potion…en faisant _attention_ !

Un quart d'heure plus tard Ginny soupirait, de soulagement cette fois.

Sa potion avait prit une teinte d'un vert pomme parfait.

Madame Pomfresh eu un sourire.

- Aller donc vous occupez de Lupin là-bas…il faut encore que je dose certains produits pour Prewett…

Ginny s'exécuta et passa à travers les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de Remus.

Le lycanthrope dormait, mais pas paisiblement.

Ginny fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'agiter et marmonner des propos incompréhensibles.

Son visage reflétait une souffrance sans nom.

La rousse s'approcha sans bruit et posa une main le front de son ami.

Il n'avait pourtant pas de fièvre.

Mais c'était peut-être…un simple cauchemar…

- Ne me laisse pas…ne me laisse pas…, répétait-il sans discontinuité.

Ginny sursauta.

Remus hochait la tête de gauche à droite en débitant cette litanie.

_« Ne me laisse pas. »_

La rousse ne savait plus quoi faire.

Remus commença à trembler.

Elle fit alors un pas en avant pour aller chercher Madame Pomfresh lorsqu'elle se sentit soudain agripper fermement.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Remus pâle et désorienté.

Des larmes sillonnaient son visage tourmenté, et ses yeux mordorés ne clamaient qu'une seule chose…

_« Ne me laisse pas. »_

Ginny s'approcha doucement de lui, et prit par ce même instinct qui lui avait fait dire des paroles de réconforts au QG de l'Ordre de Phénix dans ce qui serait le futur, elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Chut, Remus…, murmura-t-elle, ça va aller…calme toi…ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…rien de plus qu'un simple cauchemar…

Il la serra encore un peu plus contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la rousse.

Ginny sentit les larmes de Remus couler lentement contre sa peau.

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar…ce n'était pas un cauchemar…pourquoi…pourquoi est-elle partie ?

- Chut Remus, calme toi. Tout va bien je suis là. Calme toi.

- Promets moi Lily…promets moi de ne jamais me laisser…

- Je te le promets…je te le promets Remus…

- Oh Lily…pourquoi est elle partie…

Ginny le berça doucement.

Il sembla se détendre mais il s'accrochait encore désespérément à elle.

- Qui est parti ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, d'une voix douce.

- Ma mère…, souffla Remus.

Ginny se figea.

La mère de Remus l'avait abandonnée…elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir…c'était impossible…

- Elle…elle…est morte, murmura encore Remus.

Cette fois, le cœur de Ginny se serra violement et les pleurs du lycanthrope redoublèrent.

Elle prit alors le visage de son ami entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ca va aller Remus...Je…je suis là pour toi. Tous tes amis sont là pour toi. Et je suis sûre que de là où elle est…ta mère te veille. Et tant que tu garderas son souvenir au fond de ton cœur, tant que tu ne l'oublies pas…elle vivra à travers toi... tu peux hurler, pleurer, crier, tu peux faire tout ce dont tu as envie mais après coup…avance, ne te retourne pas…parce que…_parce que la vie continue_…

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du lycanthrope.

Même si les traces de ses larmes se distinguaient encore sur son visage, Remus ne pleurait plus.

Il fixait Ginny avec ses yeux d'or.

Et lorsque cette dernière voulue partir pour le laisser se reposer il la retint à nouveau par le bras.

- Reste avec moi…s'il te plaît…

Il se tassa un peu sur le lit et lui fit une place.

Ginny hésita mais fini par céder.

Sans aucune gêne, Remus vint se blottir entre ses bras, posant sa tête contre la poitrine de la rousse.

Machinalement Ginny lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Un silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le bruit de fond au delà des rideaux.

- Tu veux en parler…, proposa finalement la rousse.

- Je…

Remus sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Je ne l'ai jamais connu, murmura-t-il après quelques instants. Je n'ai aucun souvenir…aucune odeur qui pourrait me la rappeler…aucune sensation de douceur qui la caractériserait…rien…rien à part un goût amer…Mon père était si effondré…il l'est toujours d'ailleurs…il ne me voit même pas…

Ginny sentit ses propres larmes menacer de la submerger.

Mais elle se retint. Pour Remus.

- Je…elle est morte quand en me donnant la vie tu comprends ? Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de me prendre dans ses bras avant de partir…et mon…mon père ne l'a pas supporter…il se noie dans une mélancolie…et je crois…je crois qu'il n'en sortira jamais…je crois qu'il me hait…il me hait parce que je lui ai prit la femme qu'il aimait…

Les larmes de Remus recommencèrent à couler.

Ginny écoutait encore, sans rien dire. Passant inlassablement la main dans les cheveux du lycanthrope.

Il fallait que Remus se libère.

- Ma mère est morte…elle m'a laissé…et mon père…mon père ne m'a jamais vu…ne m'a jamais voulu…

Remus s'arrêta et se blottit un peu plus contre Ginny qui le serra encore plus fort contre son cœur.

- Ton père t'aime, Remus. J'en suis certaine. Mais il n'a pas su avancer, il n'a pas trouvé l'énergie pour continuer de vivre. Ne lui en veut pas. Et surtout…surtout ne fait pas la même erreur que lui.

- Je ne…

- Parce que toi tu as toute l'énergie pour continuer…, le coupa-t-elle, tu as des amis qui t'aiment et qui comptent sur toi…et tu as…tu as certainement quelqu'un qui a prit une place particulière dans ton cœur.

Remus rougit et balbutia. Ginny rie doucement.

- Pas la peine de le cacher…je le sais c'est tout. Maintenant à toi de voir quel chemin est le meilleur pour toi.

La rousse se tu un instant avant de reprendre.

- Mais si je peux te donner un conseil…

- Oui…

- Suis ton cœur…le chemin du cœur est toujours le meilleur, quelques soient les circonstances…

Ginny pensa furtivement à Dumbledore et à ses paroles.

Un grand homme.

Elle hocha la tête et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Remus, prête à s'en aller, mais une fois encore le lycanthrope la retint.

- Lily…je…merci.

Elle lui sourit doucement et s'éloigna.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lundi matin fut éprouvant, le week-end ayant été riche en émotions.

Remus sortit de l'infirmerie assez tôt pour reprendre les cours. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Ginny au sujet de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille, mais aucuns mots n'étaient nécessaires.

Cette discussion resterait un secret seulement connu d'eux.

La rousse ne doutait pas que les maraudeurs et même Beth et Gordon soient au courant de la situation de Remus…cependant elle était sûre qu'aucuns ne connaissaient ses sentiments tels qu'il les lui avait décrit…

Gordon quand à lui, se réveilla tard dans la journée, ratant la majorité des cours

Il arriva au dîner avec un sourire fatigué, et se laissa tomber à côté de Ginny, juste en face de Remus.

- Ca va mieux ? S'informa ce dernier.

- Oui…mais je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un crier aussi fort que Madame Pomfresh…sauf peut-être ma mère…, grimaça Gordon.

Il provoqua le rire de ses camarades mais une moue se dessina sur le visage de Ginny. Elle était en colère.

Comment pouvait-il plaisanter alors qu'il avait frôlé le coma magique ?

- Bien, fit elle. Je vois que tu ne me prends pas en compte. Parce que pour information moi aussi je peux crier très fort…SURTOUT FACE A UN IMPRUDENT COMME TOI !

Gordon se tassa sur lui-même.

- NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT ! TU N'ECOUTES VRAIMENT RIEN ! QUAND ON TE DIT DE FAIRE ATTENTION, TOI TU FAIS LE CONTRAIRE ! L'ARACHIFLORE EST TRES DANGEREUSE ! TU AURAIS PU AVOIR QUELQUE CHOSE DE GRAVE !

Toute le Grande Salle se tourna vers eux. Mais Ginny s'en fichait. Elle avait été terrifiée en voyant Gordon sombrer dans l'inconscient. Il devait payer de sa colère son insouciance.

Pourtant elle se calma légèrement après avoir débiter quelques autres paroles et murmura finalement un « Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! » avant de reprendre son repas, sous les yeux surpris de la majorité des élèves, et pleins de reproches de la part du corps enseignant.

Il y eu un silence, puis dans un bel ensemble James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

- Rappelez moi de ne jamais plus la mettre en colère…j'avais presque oublier à quel point elle pouvait s'énerver…, plaisanta James en regardant Ginny avec (à nouveau) cette lueur qui troublait la rousse.

Pour se défendre, Ginny pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de James.

- Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre…alors mange et tais toi !

Elle eu cependant du mal à ne pas rire lorsqu'elle vit les maraudeurs au grand complet la regarder avec un air perplexe.

Finalement elle ne pu se retenir bien longtemps, et le dîner se fini dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusque…

- Remus…je pourrais te parler ?

Gordon se tortillait les mains et se mordillait la lèvre.

- Bien sur.

- Non…je veux dire…seul à seul.

Le lycanthrope rougie.

- Je…

Ginny lui lança un regard significatif.

- D'accord.

- Hum…si tu as fini…on pourrait y aller…

- Oui.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et sortirent (rapidement) de la Grande Salle.

Nombreux furent les regards qui s'attardèrent sur les battants des grandes portes en bois.

Le cœur de Ginny battait très fort. Elle espérait…elle espérait que Remus et Gordon soient enfin réunis…pendant qu'il en était encore temps…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Alors alors?**_

_**Verdict?**_

_**Vous voyez, James va très bien...j'allais pas l'amocher non plus...mon ptit Jamesie...lol**_

_**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**_

_**Moi après re re lecture je le trouve bien...c'est pas l'excellence ce chapitre certes, mais il est bien. lol**_

_**Voilà...**_

_**UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI ME FONT CHAUD AU COEUR!**_

_**meme si j'ai remarqué une baisse dans le nombre des reviewers...**_

_**GROS BISOUS à tous le monde!**_

_**Eléonore**_


	25. juste pour un baiser

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Alors, vous êtes tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur ? Je vois déjà vos mines réjouies en voyant que j'ai (enfin !) posté un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Comment ça il faut que j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs ?**_

_**Non mais…c'est moi l'auteur je fais ce que je veux, na na na na…**_

_**Comment ça faut que j'arrête de faire ma gamine ?**_

**_Bon ok…ça va…j'arrête de vous embêter avec ça…mais vous comprenez je suis tellement sûre que vous allez m'aimer à la fin du chapitre que je suis toute joyeuse ! Ca me remonte le moral et tout…oui, oui mes profs sont toujours aussi exigeants…lol_**

_**J'en dit pas plus…cette note très inutile est déjà très (qui a dit "trop"?) longue…**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

**_Dédicace : A ma Marion adorée…désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt poulette !_**

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

**_Chapitre 25 : Juste…pour un baiser._**

Molly Weasley disait souvent qu'il fallait juste un peu d'amour pour être heureux.

Ginny la croyait volontiers, à présent.

Depuis près de deux semaines, elle était entourée de personnes heureuses qui s'aimaient.

Beth et Sirius qui filaient toujours un amour parfait bien qu'assez agité aux vues de leur caractères respectifs…

Frank et Alice, qui lui envoyaient très régulièrement des missives débordantes de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre…

Même Léna et Kurt, qui étaient insupportable certes, mais qui s'aimaient profondément…

Et puis…il y avait Gordon et Remus.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'ils s'en étaient allés pour parler, ils étaient revenus le rouge aux joues mais un si beau sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny avait sentit son cœur exploser dans une joie intense, elle avait sauté au cou de Gordon.

Ce dernier avait rie et lui avait murmuré un « Merci » au creux de l'oreille.

La rousse l'avait regardé avec incompréhension.

_- Mais…pourquoi est ce que tu me remercies ?_

_Gordon la regarda avec tendresse._

_- Ma petite Lil'…tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils…suis ton cœur…_

Puis le roux s'était détourné, plongeant Ginny dans une profonde réflexion.

Par la suite, la rousse avait apprit avec étonnement, que les maraudeurs ainsi que Beth, avaient été les premiers à connaître les sentiments de Remus à l'égard de Gordon, et loin d'en être choqués, ils avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour que le lycanthrope se déclare.

Seulement aux vues de sa condition Remus n'avait pas voulu, pour cela il avait fallu cette fameuse conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ginny.

De leur côté les maraudeurs furent plus que surpris d'apprendre que la rousse avait œuvré dans le même sens qu'eux en poussant Gordon vers Remus.

L'histoire en elle-même était très belle.

Les amis de chacun avaient tout fait pour que Remus et Gordon soient réunis.

Seulement tout n'était par rose pour le couple qui s'était si difficilement formé.

Il y avait d'abord le fait que leur relation soit secrète.

Ils avaient tous décidé d'un comme un accord de ne rien dire.

L'homosexualité était un sujet tabou, et ni Remus, ni Gordon n'avaient envie d'être le centre d'attention.

Et puis il y avait la lycanthropie de Remus.

Ginny était persuadée que Gordon était au courant, tout comme les maraudeurs, et également Beth.

Mais le point noir subsistait dans l'acharnement que, justemment, les maraudeurs, Gordon et Beth, avait à cacher la lycanthropie de Remus à Ginny.

La rousse se sentait parfois de trop.

Ils partageaient tous ce secret, mais ne voulaient _absolument _pas le lui révéler.

Elle se sentait profondément blessée.

Remus ne lui faisait donc pas confiance ?

Ginny lui en voulait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé et qui était en soit une preuve irréfutable d'une amitié sans bornes…et le fait que tous les autres aient été mit au courant alors qu'elle-même devait rester dans l'ignorance était très douloureux….

Parfois ses amis se réunissaient autour du feu et parlaient, riaient à voix basses…avant de se taire lorsqu'ils l'apercevaient.

Et cela faisait deux semaines.

Deux semaines que tous ces couples lévitaient autour d'elle, heureux.

Et malgré tout, Ginny ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour eux également.

La bonne humeur était de mise et elle ne se sentait pas le droit de la briser avec ses états d'âme.

Elle s'efforçait d'accepter et de continuer. Pas la peine de s'attarder.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se réveilla ce matin là.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

C'était un dimanche, et elle aurait aimé faire la grâce matinée.

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui n'était pas un dimanche comme les autres.

C'était la Saint Valentin.

Et Elle devait aller à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh l'attendait de pied ferme.

Mais dans un autre sens cela lui éviterait d'avoir à supporter les gestes tendres et affectueux que les amoureux faisaient en ce jour et qui avaient le don de l'énerver…et puis elle éviterait aussi Diggory ce qui était une très bonne chose…

Elle s'étira en retenant un bâillement.

Il était six heures, elle avait le temps avant d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Mais elle se leva tout de même, avec une mine fatiguée.

Quelques instants plus tard elle descendait les marches menant à la Salle Commune, Remus était assis dans le même fauteuil qu'à l'habitude, il lisait un livre.

Il releva la tête et salua Ginny chaleureusement.

- Bonne Saint Valentin !

- Oui…oui a toi aussi, répliqua Ginny avec une mine agacée.

- Tu as l'air peu enthousiaste voir très exaspérée je me trompe ? Rie Remus.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Fit la rousse, gênée. Je suis juste fati…

Elle s'interrompit et fixa la fenêtre en face d'elle.

Un bel hibou noir voletait portant un paquet et une enveloppe.

Ginny eu un sourire rayonnant, toute trace d'amertume disparu de son visage.

Elle se précipita, ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le volatil qui se posa gracieusement sur son bras, lui tendant la patte.

- Merci mon beau.

Elle le libéra de son fardeau et le hibou après avoir profité de quelques caresses, s'en alla.

Ginny ouvrit la longue boîte et découvrit une Fleur de Lys Eternelle.

C'était la quatrième qu'elle recevait.

A chaque fois, elle avait l'impression que la fleur était plus belle encore que la précédente.

La rousse admira ce chef d'œuvre de la nature un bon moment avant de le ranger précautionneusement.

Elle prit ensuite la missive et son sourire s'élargit.

_« Mon bel ange,_

_Les mots me manquent, mais après tout, peu sont nécessaires._

_Il en suffit de trois pour exprimer ce que mon cœur ne cesse de crier._

_Je t'aime. »_

Et toujours ce petit cerf aux yeux émeraude qui trottinait sur le bas de la page.

Le cœur de Ginny battait fort, tellement fort.

Elle savait parfaitement de qui venaient ces missives.

Mais elle se forçait encore une fois à l'enfouir au fond d'elle…il était bon d'apprécier l'instant présent et de ne penser à rien d'autre.

Elle plia la lettre.

- Hum hum.

Ginny sursauta et se retourna, avant de rougir fortement.

Elle avait complètement oublié Remus !

- Je peux savoir de qui vient ceci ! Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Et bien…non.

- Pardon ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas le savoir.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais ». Je reviens.

Ginny alla mettre en sécurité ses biens, laissant derrière elle, un Remus ébahi qui fixait l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques instants auparavant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Février, Mars et Avril passèrent et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive Mai était déjà là.

L'ambiance n'avait que très peu changée.

Les maraudeurs, Beth et Gordon s'obstinaient toujours à cacher le secret (qui n'en était pas un) de Remus…la seule différence étant que Ginny s'était à présent résignée. Même si l'amertume la rongeait…

Mais elle n'avait plus le temps d'être offusquée, les professeurs s'acharnaient sur les sixièmes années qui croulaient sous les devoirs.

Ginny était submergée par Madame Pomfresh qui la fatiguait tout les week-ends avec des apprentissages de plus en plus longs, surtout à cette période de fin de saison de Quidditch.

Gordon, lui, bénéficiait d'un week-end sur deux aux vues de sa place dans l'équipe de Griffondor qui, cette année comme l'année précédente, était en finale. Leur adversaire serait l'équipe de Poufsouffle…l'équipe d'Amos Diggory.

D'ailleurs tout le château était lentement mais sûrement gagné par l'excitation d'avant match.

Les cas les plus fréquents qui se présentaient à l'infirmerie étaient des victimes de maléfices bénins…ou plus graves…le contre sort pour les poireaux dans les oreilles s'était avéré très utile…

En ce vendredi soir, Ginny quittait la bibliothèque d'un pas lent et fatigué.

La journée avait été longue, la soirée encore plus.

Mais elle était tout de même satisfaite, elle avait réussi à achever ses devoirs…_tous_ ses devoirs…lui permettant de passer un week-end tranquille…et de profiter du match le lendemain…

Madame Pomfresh avait eu la gentillesse de lui laisser le samedi pour qu'elle puisse soutenir son équipe.

Elle en était plus que ravie.

Ginny adorait voir ses amis jouer…non…elle adorait voir _James _jouer …

Il ne faisait qu'un avec son balai, c'était harmonieux, et elle ne s'en lassait pas, même si parfois elle trouvait ses acrobaties bien dangereuses…

Ginny perdue dans ses pensées ne faisait pas attention devant elle, et ce qui devait arriver…arriva.

Elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, renversant par la même tous ses livres et parchemins.

- Désolée…, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais ce n'est rien ma belle Lily…

Ginny grimaça en reconnaissant Amos Diggory.

En général, elle l'évitait comme la peste, mais il réussissait bien trop souvent avec l'aide de Léna, à la retrouver.

Pourtant depuis quelques temps il semblait s'être calmé.

Elle soupira.

Oui…il _semblait_…mais n'_était_ pas calmé.

- Je vais t'aider, dit le Poufsouffle.

- Non, non ça va aller.

Mais il insistait alors elle céda en grinçant des dents.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer par Merlin !

- Je te raccompagne ! Lança-t-il enjoué.

- Ca va aller…je vais retrouver mon chemin…

- Peut-être…mais il faut bien que tu m'encourages pour demain ! Fit il comme si c'était une évidence.

Et ce faisant il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ginny se figea et s'arrêta en plein dans un couloir vide.

Elle se libéra et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Ne me touches surtout pas espèce de…de…

- Oh Lily…ce n'est pas comme si nous étions étrangers l'un pour l'autre, si ?

- Ne me touche pas ! Répéta-t-elle. Et tu peux toujours rêver ! Demain je soutiendrais MON équipe…je soutiendrais les Griffondor !

- Oui, bien sur ! Fit Diggory. Tu les soutiendras DEMAIN, mais ce soir, tu vas soutenir celui que tu apprécies le plus…à savoir, moi-même.

- Non mais…ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es pire encore que ce que j'imaginais !

Elle le regarda bien dans les yeux pour être sure que cette fois il comprenne. Elle était en colère.

Comment osait-il par Merlin !

- Que ce soit clair ! Tu. N'es. PAS. Celui que j'apprécie le plus !

- Et qui est ce alors ? _Potter !_

Ginny rougit légèrement mais décida d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tu as tout compris Diggory. Celui que j'apprécie le plus de vous deux, c'est James.

Puis elle se retourna et reprit son chemin, satisfaite de sa réplique lâchée sur un ton cinglant.

Mais à peine eut-elle effectuée deux pas, que Diggory lui saisissait le bras…violement.

- Lâche moi ! Fit Ginny cette fois légèrement apeurée.

Le Poufsouffle avait dans les yeux une lueur qu'elle estimait _dangereuse_.

- Lâche moi !

- Tu préfères vraiment cet imbécile bigleux !

- Oui ! Et ce n'est pas un imbécile bigleux ! Quand bien même, il est meilleur que toi. Et c'est mon ami.

- Ton…ami.

Diggory émit un rire qui sonnait faux.

- Ton ami ! Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, affirma fermement Ginny.

Il reprit son sérieux.

- Mais dis moi Lily…quel sorte d'ami est il, lui qui depuis presque deux ans menace tout les garçons de l'école pour ne pas qu'ils t'approchent de trop près…

- De…quoi ?

- Oh…tu n'étais pas au courant ? Fit il d'un ton trop innocent pour être vrai. Ton cher James…il t'a proclamé comme sienne à la minute où il t'a vu. Et il l'a fait savoir à tout le monde…enfin à tous les garçons. « Lily Evans, est ma propriété privée. On n'y touche pas, sinon vous connaîtrez le courroux des maraudeurs en général, de moi en particulier. » Ce sont ses propres paroles.

- Tu…tu mens ! Balbutia Ginny qui avait pâli.

- Ah oui ? Explique moi alors…pourquoi une si jolie fille comme toi est restée seule si longtemps ? Pourquoi aucun garçon n'est venu te voir pour t'inviter à Pré-au-lard ? Les maraudeurs sont certes appréciés mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont également craints.

Ginny resta muette.

Parce que c'était vrai.

De son époque elle avait toujours eu un certain « succès » auprès des garçons alors qu'à cette époque-ci…personne…mis à part Diggory…_et James_.

Le Poufsouffle eu un sourire satisfait et la relâcha.

Elle lui jeta un regard froid et s'en alla, sans un mot de plus.

Elle ne savait plus que penser…

Elle ne voulait pas le croire.

James n'aurait jamais fait ça…n'est ce pas ?

Pourtant, tout au fond elle les paroles de Diggory ne sonnaient que trop vraies.

Elle sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux, mais elle les refoula avec véhémence.

James Potter allait avoir de ses nouvelles, et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Elle apercevait déjà le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui pivota doucement devant elle après qu'elle eu dit le mot de passe.

Elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune d'un pas colérique et déterminé.

Là, assis près du feu, se tenaient les maraudeurs, Beth entre les bras de Sirius, Gordon tellement proche de Remus, Peter riant d'une quelconque plaisanterie et James assis fixant dans l'âtre de la cheminé, le feu mourant…ils étaient tous là, sans elle, à parler de choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui confier…

Cette vision transperça son cœur déjà malmené par la révélation de Diggory.

Et elle se sentit lasse. Elle se sentit à bout.

Certes le fait que James la déclare comme sienne la mettait en colère, mais ce n'était pas cela qui la fit faire ce geste.

Car ce qu'avait fait James, bien que révoltant, était malgré tout assez flatteur.

Non, ce qui la fit s'avancer de ce pas colérique vers James, ce qui la fit lever la main pour le gifler, ce n'était pas ce simple fait.

Non, ce fut la tristesse et l'amertume accumulées et tant bien que mal acceptées depuis ces quelques mois, qui lui firent mettre tant de violence dans son geste.

Ginny se recula et regarda avec horreur la marque rouge qui ornait la joue du brun à lunettes.

Ce dernier, hébété dans un premier temps, se leva et la fixa avec un mélange de fureur et d'incompréhension.

Ce fut d'une même voix que Ginny et James lâchèrent un « Comment as-tu osé ? » d'un ton mordant.

Un silence absolu suivi ces paroles, car toutes activités avaient cessé dans la Salle Commune.

Sirius s'était relevé, Beth avec lui.

Remus, Gordon et Peter se contentaient de regarder la scène comme si elle était irréelle.

Les émeraudes de Ginny lançaient des éclairs, et les yeux chocolat de James auraient effrayé le plus courageux.

- Comment as-tu osé dire à toute l'école que j'étais à toi ! S'insurgea la rousse après quelques minutes à se regarder en chiens de faïences.

Au même moment, James disait d'une voix polaire :

- Comment as-tu osé écrire à _Snivellus_ cet été ?

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent de stupeur.

Merlin, comment James était-il au courant de ça ?

Le jeune Potter semblait lui aussi déstabilisé par l'accusation de la rousse.

Mais aucun des deux n'en démordaient.

Et un nouveau silence envahi la Salle Commune.

Ce fut Ginny qui encore une fois le brisa.

- Tu as dit à tout les garçons que j'étais ta, je cite, « propriété privée » ?

Ce à quoi James rétorqua :

- Tu as osé offrir ton amitié à Rogue, ce vil Serpentard aux cheveux gras ?

Un silence plus pesant encore s'installa.

Les Griffondor observaient l'échange avec ahurissement. L'atmosphère était électrique.

- Ecoutez, James, Lily, vous feriez mieux de vous calmer, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, fit prudemment Sirius.

- LA FERME ! Hurlèrent James et Ginny dans un bel ensemble.

Sirius se tassa sur lui-même, Beth recula d'un pas et Remus, Gordon, Peter, ainsi que tout les Griffondor sursautèrent.

Ginny agita un doigt accusateur à l'encontre de James.

- Tu n'es qu'une brute imbue d'elle-même ! Je ne suis pas ta « propriété privée » Potter !

James eu un rire sans joie.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Tu m'as GIFLE par Merlin !

- TU...

- Oh non Lily…TU m'as giflé…et TU as écris à Rogue cet été…mais Merde ! Lily ce type est dangereux !

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Ses émeraudes se fixèrent dans le chocolat en fusion de James.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Fit elle en reprenant la formule de James. Et que dire d'un type qui clame haut et fort que _je_ suis à _lui_ alors qu'il n'en est rien…n'est ce pas une personne dangereuse ?

Sur ce, Ginny se retourna, faisant tournoyer ses cheveux de feu, puis s'éloigna, laissant derrière elle un James furieux et égaré, et une dizaine de Griffondors effarés.

Mais une seule question lui trottait dans la tête.

Comment diable, James avait-il pu découvrir sa prise de contact avec Rogue ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte menant aux dortoirs des filles, Ginny croisa le regard coupable de Léna.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Merlin !

Sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir.

Elle se releva et tenta de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si mal.

Puis, comme un film au ralenti, toute la scène de la veille avec James se joua dans son esprit.

Elle pesta contre James.

Elle pesta contre Léna.

Et elle pesta contre elle-même.

Car après coup, Ginny se sentait légèrement stupide…et légèrement coupable.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre puis soupira.

Elle avait réagi excessivement.

Ce qu'avait dit James était certes révoltant mais il ne méritait pas toute cette colère.

Elle avait rabattu toute la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant ses amis assis sans elle, sur le jeune Potter.

Ginny se leva donc, ce samedi matin là, avec une pression désagréable au niveau de la poitrine.

La première chose qu'elle constata alors fut que son dortoir était vide.

Personne.

Elle jeta un regard au cadran de son réveil.

Neuf heures et demie.

Elle jura.

Elle avait complètement oublié le match de Quidditch avec toutes ces histoires.

La rousse s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se dépêcha de rejoindre la Grande Salle où elle trouva Beth, Remus et Peter assis dans un coin.

Ils parurent soulagés en la voyant arriver.

- Lily ! Clama Beth. On avait peur que tu ne viennes pas.

- Que je ne vienne pas ? Mais enfin, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! Mes meilleurs amis jouent dans l'équipe.

Trois regards lourds de sens se posèrent sur elle.

De nouveau elle se mordilla la lèvre.

- L'équipe est déjà partie ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui…ils n'avaient pas très faim, grimaça Remus.

- En fait, ils n'avaient pas trop le moral, fit Peter.

- Oh disons les choses comme elles sont ! Dit franchement Beth. James est déprimé et ça décourage toute l'équipe.

Ginny déglutit et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Inutile de parler de la pression dans sa poitrine qui s'accentua au point qu'elle eu du mal à respirer.

Beth lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

Remus, plus docte lui exposa les faits.

- Après votre dispute d'hier, James se sentait tellement mal qu'il a à peine dormi de la nuit…il se sentait coupable aussi…et puis ce matin quand il t'a vu absente…il a cru que tu ne viendrais pas l'encourager pour le match…

- Il s'est levé avec une expression si sombre, crue bon d'ajouter Peter.

Ginny sentit sa gorge se serrer.

James allait mal jouer. Elle le savait, il jouait toujours mal quand il ne se sentait pas bien.

De plus, si leur capitaine ne les encourageait pas, les Griffondors risquaient d'être déboussolés…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ! S'insurgea Beth. Cours jusqu'aux vestiaires et fais en sorte que James soit en forme !

Ginny ne réfléchi même pas, elle obéit.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle à une vitesse affolante.

Elle courut plus vite, toujours plus vite en direction du stade de Quidditch.

Elle aperçu au loin l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui se dirigeait elle aussi vers le stade, et elle lança un regard meurtrier à Amos Diggory qui avait fait ressortir toute sa colère.

Elle atteignit la porte des vestiaires le souffle court.

Son cœur battait à la chamade.

Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée là…elle ne savait plus quoi faire…quoi dire…

Et si James la rejetait ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

S'il la rejetait, et bien...cela serait mérité.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa doucement à la porte en bois d'où aucun son ne filtrait.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Sirius à la mine peu enjouée.

Cependant, le visage du jeune Black s'éclaira en la voyant.

- Lily !

- Sirius…, Ginny se tortilla les mains nerveusement. Je peux parler à James…

- Oui…bien sur attends…

La porte se referma légèrement puis se rouvrit.

James la regarda d'un air inquiet, il sortit des vestiaires et prit soin de refermer complètement la porte derrière lui.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

Puis Ginny soupira et se lança.

- James, je suis, vraiment, vraiment, désolée de t'avoir crié dessus et de t'avoir giflé.

James la regarda étonné.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser…Lily, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour d'avoir dit…ce que j'ai dit…je t'assure je m'en mords les doigts…

Ginny eu un sourire timide.

- Hum…disons…qu'on est quitte maintenant. Tu veux ?

James sourit à son tour.

- Oui…on est quitte…on enterre cette histoire et _on en reparle plus_.

- Parfait ! Fit Ginny dans un petit rire.

Puis prise d'une émotion sortit d'elle ne savait où, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds serra fort James dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha, elle avait les joues aussi rouge que celles de James.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et Ginny pu voir dans le regard chocolat de James cette flamme qu'elle aimait tant contempler et qui la troublait.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

James se pencha alors vers elle, à la hauteur de son oreille, Ginny pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui chatouiller le cou, il murmura d'une voix douce :

- Je gagnerai ce match, Lily….et je le gagnerai pour toi.

Il déposa à son tour un baiser sur la joue de Ginny avant de s'en aller.

La porte des vestiaires se ferma et la rousse sortit de sa léthargie le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts sa joue et se dirigea vers les tribunes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- …PREWETT S'AVANCE, IL PASSE…ET IL MAAAAAAARQUE !

Le match battait son plein.

Gordon faisait fureur, il était doué et les Griffondors l'acclamaient avec véhémence.

Jamais l'équipe des rouge et or ne s'était autant démenée.

James les guidait adroitement tout en cherchant le vif des yeux.

Le score était à présent de 200 à 80 en faveur des lions que la foule acclamait comme jamais.

Ginny bondissait comme ses camarades à chaque but.

Elle gardait cependant, le plus souvent, les yeux sur James.

_« Je gagnerai ce match, Lily…et je le gagnerai pour toi. »_

Penser à ses paroles la faisait rougir de plaisir et de joie.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'à manger Potter ce matin pour être autant en forme ! Avait crié le Commentateur.

Ginny savait que James gagnerait comme il le lui avait dit.

Et le fait que cette volonté de gagner était motivée par elle, rendait la rousse…heureuse.

Toute raison l'avait abandonné.

Elle était heureuse.

James lui avait dit ces mots, à elle, et à personne d'autre.

Il n'y avait que cette pensée qui l'habitait, toutes les autres s'étaient fait la malle, semblait-il.

-OH ! REGARDEZ ! POTTER…POTTER FONCE ! IL A VU LE VIF D'OR MES AMIS ! POTTER AU COUDE A COUDE AVEC DIGGORY…POTTER QUI ENVOIT VALSER SON ADVERSAIRE ! ET POTTER QUI ATTRAPE LE VIF ! GRIFFONDOR GAGNE ! 350 à 80 ! ECRASANTE VICTOIRE DES LIONS !

Ginny dont le cœur s'était arrêté l'espace d'un instant bondit et hurla de joie.

Elle dévala d'un trait les escaliers des tribunes, elle fut la première arrivée sur le terrain.

James descendit en piqué droit sur elle, un sourire faisant deux fois le tour de sa tête plaqué sur le visage.

Sans réfléchir, Ginny se jeta dans ses bras en criant des « On a gagné ! On a gagné ! » à répétition.

James rie, la souleva, et la fit joyeusement tournoyer dans les airs.

Lorsqu'il la reposa Ginny lui sourit avec tendresse.

Il avait laissé ses mains sur sa taille, et la proximité entre les deux était très grande, encore plus grande que ce jour là, à l'infirmerie.

Ils étaient proches, très proches, l'un de l'autre.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient presque.

Le cœur de Ginny battait si fort qu'elle était persuadée que l'on pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres.

Elle oublia qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un stade de Quidditch rempli d'élèves.

Elle oublia que tous les professeurs les regardaient.

Elle oublia ce pour quoi elle s'était refusée à James avec tant de force ces deux dernières années.

Elle oublia tout lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle oublia tout.

Juste…pour un baiser.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Bon alors ? Vous m'aimez hein ?**_

_**Aller faites pas les timides, j'en suis sûre ! lol**_

_**Mdr…**_

_**Oh ? Vous me trouver super arrogante et…chiante ?**_

_**Hey ! Mais c'est pas juste ! **_

**_En tout cas quelque soit votre avis, laissez moi une review parce qu'elles me font, vraiment, vraiment, très plaisir !_**

**_Je vous embrasse tous très fort ! Mille mercis de prendre le temps de me lire !_**

_**Eléonore**_


	26. Quand tout change

_Coucou!_

_Alors, je vous avais dit que vous m'aimeriez en lisant le chapitre 25!_

_Et c'est qui, qui avait raison?_

_Moi!_

_Parce que vous avez aimé et que moi j'étais toute heureuse!!!_

_Vos reviews m'ont fait un bien fou et je vous remercie du fond de mon ptit coeur!_

_J'ai prit le temps de bien savourer vos compliments...non parce que personnellement je crois que...bah vous allez plus trop m'aimez à la fin de ce chapitre...oh c'est juste un pressentiment...hum hum..._

_lol_

_Je vous adore mes lecteurs à moi!_

_Sur ce...BONNE LECTURE!!!_

* * *

_**Dédicace:**_ _**A ma Marion que j'adore toujours aussi fort! Et a vous tous qui prenez quelques minutes de votre temps pour me lire!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 26 : Quand tout change…**_

_Elle oublia tout lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Elle oublia tout._

_Juste…pour un baiser._

Le son semblait s'être coupé, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, rien ne leur parvenait.

Ce qui importait était les lèvres de l'autre.

Leurs langues avaient entamés un ballet enflammé.

James avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny, la rousse pour sa part, passait sans relâche ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille du brun.

Ginny ne pensait plus à rien, c'était comme si son esprit s'était égaré dans d'autres limbes.

Elle ne voyait que James l'embrassant.

Elle ne sentait que James l'embrassant.

Rien d'autre.

Le cœur de la rousse faisait des sauts périlleux et rien ne semblait pouvoir la sortir du monde merveilleux où James l'avait amené…

D'ailleurs il semblait en être de même pour le brun qu'elle embrassait furieusement.

C'était comme s'ils déversaient dans un simple baiser tout ce qu'ils avaient contenu durant presque deux ans.

Mais pourquoi donc, par Merlin, s'était-elle privée de tant de passion et de tant…d'amour ?

Pourquoi avait-elle repoussé James alors qu'elle l'aimait tant ?

Oui, elle l'aimait, lui et ses cheveux en bataille, lui et ses yeux chocolat malicieux où perçait une flamme qui lui était destinée, lui et son caractère rieur et tendre.

Pourquoi s'était-elle donc fait tant souffrir durant de longs et interminables mois ?

La réponse s'imposa à son esprit, effaçant tout autre chose, balayant d'un geste la joie pure qui l'avait submergé.

Pour Harry.

Elle l'avait fait pour Harry.

Elle l'avait fait parce que…parce qu'elle n'était pas celle qui était destinée à James Potter, parce que la femme qui serait la mère du Survivant ce n'était pas elle.

Brusquement Ginny se détacha de James.

Celui-ci, les lèvres gonflées et rougies, la regarda avec tendresse et une pointe d'incompréhension.

Le son qui lui avait semblé être coupé parvint à ses oreilles avec plus de forces.

La rousse était perdue.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, une foule d'élèves les scrutait, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

Elle voyait au loin le visage pâle de rage d'Amos Diggory, la teinte dégoûtée qui marquait les Serpentards, Rogue en particulier…et puis elle vit les visages de Gordon et Remus qui la regardaient avec bienveillance, ceux de Beth et Sirius qui étaient ornés de beaux sourires presque niais…

Ginny ferma les yeux avec force.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses émeraudes se posèrent sur James dont l'inquiétude avait augmenté.

Tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcée de garder sous clé, dans un endroit refoulé de sa mémoire, ressurgit avec violence.

Elle se souvint de la souffrance, de la peur, de la mort.

La vue des visages si joyeux de Gordon, Remus ou Sirius lui fut douloureuse.

Et celui de James encore plus.

La rousse fit un pas en arrière se dégageant par là de l'étreinte serrée de James.

- Mon Dieu…mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle recula encore.

L'expression de James devint de plus en plus inquiète.

- Lily ?

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Répéta-t-elle douloureusement.

James tenta de s'approcher mais elle fit un autre pas en arrière en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Lily…Lily qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Réponds moi !

Ginny le regarda comme si elle le voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

La foule qui jusqu'alors n'avait cessé de chuchoter joyeusement s'était tu.

Un silence absolu régnait sur le stade.

- Je suis…désolée, dit Ginny.

Puis sans que personne ne comprenne, elle tourna les talons et s'en fut en courant.

Elle ignora l'appel désespéré de James derrière elle.

Elle courut toujours plus vite quand elle sentit qu'on essayait de la suivre.

Et elle pleura.

Ses larmes sillonnèrent son visage…mais peu lui importait, car son cœur saignait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ses pas précipités résonnèrent sur les dalles froides du château.

Elle courait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait.

Elle fuyait.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle venait de détruire la mince barrière de protection qu'elle s'était elle-même fabriquée pour pouvoir continuer à vivre sans souffrir.

Elle s'arrêta essoufflée.

Ginny scruta le couloir derrière elle.

Personne.

Puis elle tenta de sécher maladroitement ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue puisqu'elle pleurait toujours.

La rousse observa d'un œil vitreux où l'avait mené sa fuite et elle sursauta.

Car devant elle se dressait une porte lisse.

Elle pivota et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le tableau où des trolls apprenaient à danser…

Elle se trouvait devant la salle sur demande.

Sans réfléchir Ginny ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans cette salle cause de tout ce qu'elle endurait.

Ce ne fut pas le blanc et le vide qui l'accueillirent.

Aucune table de bois n'ornait le centre de la pièce.

Non, Ginny venait de pénétrer dans un endroit chaleureux, une bibliothèque se dressait dans le fond, un feu était allumé dans une cheminé, de nombreux coussins étaient éparpillés sur le sol, un grand meuble se tenait dans un coin et dessus était posée une glace…à l'ennemi.

La rousse tomba à genoux.

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Car Ginny venait de pénétrer dans ce qui serait dans une vingtaine d'années le QG de l'armée de Dumbledore.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle resta longtemps là assise par terre, agitée de spasmes.

Puis elle se leva pour finalement s'allonger sur les coussins confortables…

Cette pièce n'était apparue que pour lui rappeler sa faute. Elle avait trahie. En plus de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse si chère à son coeur, elle avait trahie le futur.

Durant de longues heures elle resta dans cette pièce à réfléchir et à pleurer.

Mais lorsque le feu mourut totalement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrée à son dortoir.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et personne ne l'attendrait.

D'un pas lent et désespéré elle s'engagea sur le chemin de la Salle Commune de Griffondor.

Elle prononça le mot de passe d'une voix lasse.

Elle ne regarda même pas l'état de la pièce rouge et or…les autres avaient du fêter la victoire dignement…

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque…

- Ou comptes tu aller ? Tu ne t'enfuiras pas encore une fois…sans explications.

Ginny sursauta.

Puis avec tout le courage qu'elle réussit à réunir, elle se retourna.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un James au visage troublé, assis sur un fauteuil rouge tout près de la cheminée.

Il se leva et s'approcha, s'arrêtant à un ou deux pas de la rousse.

Cette dernière frémit.

Il la regardait avec tant de douleur.

- Lily…Lily pourquoi es-tu partie ?

- Je…je…

Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça.

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre et elle était dans un tel état que les mots lui semblaient dérisoires face à ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Lily…, fit doucement James.

Elle trembla.

Il était si tendre.

Pourquoi Merlin s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux et refoula ses larmes.

Ginny pensa à Harry.

Elle pensa à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

Elle pensa au mal que pourrait engendrer son amour si elle se laissait guider par lui.

Alors elle parla.

D'une voix calme que jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir dans ce genre de situation.

- Je suis désolée James. Ce baiser était une erreur. Je ne recommencerais plus.

Et elle se tourna vivement pour partir.

Mais il la retint par le bras.

- Non…je ne te crois pas. Lily j'ai bien vu la lueur dans tes yeux, je t'ai senti heureuse contre moi. Pourquoi ne veux tu pas l'admettre ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas la vérité ! Mentit Ginny, évitant le regard de James.

- Répète-le en me regardant dans les yeux…et nous n'auront plus rien à nous dire !

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

Que voulait dire James par « nous n'auront plus rien à nous dire ! » ?

Il n'allait pas…

- Que veux tu dire par là ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Ce que je veux dire par là ? Il soupira. Lily, dès que je t'ai vu…j'ai su que je n'arriverais jamais plus à trouver une autre fille à la hauteur…tu as été l'objet de mes pensées durant tout ces mois…pourquoi crois tu que j'étais tellement empressé de dire à tous ces garçons vicieux de te laisser tranquille ?! Pourquoi crois tu que j'étais si en colère de voir que tu voulais l'amitié de Rogue ?

Il marqua une pause et força Ginny à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Nous avons beaucoup tournés autour du pot…j'ai été maladroit et parfois tellement stupide avec toi…Mais…jamais…jamais tu m'entends, je ne t'aurais embrassé si je n'avais pas lu le consentement dans tes yeux…je te respecte trop pour ça…alors oses me dire que je me suis trompé ! Oses me dire que tu ne voulais pas ce baiser ! Mais si tu le dis alors nous n'aurons plus de raison de nous reparler…parce que tout aura été dit. Je ne suis pas à ta place, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais je ne supporterai pas d'attendre une chose que tu ne veux pas ou plutôt que tu n'as pas le courage de vouloir. Et…je ne supporterai pas non plus d'être ton ami…d'être _simplement_ ton ami.

Un silence lourd envahi la Salle commune après ces dernières paroles.

Les yeux de James étaient emplis d'une prière…il voulait que Ginny cède.

Qu'enfin elle ouvre les yeux.

Et le cœur de la rousse ne demandait que ça.

Il battait si vite et si fort.

Mais Ginny avait depuis bien longtemps décidé de faire taire son cœur au profit de sa raison.

Et Merlin que cela faisait mal !

Elle sentait son âme être transpercée de toutes parts, elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, elle sentait son cœur se fissurer, se déchirer avec la certitude de ne jamais pouvoir en recoller les morceaux.

James la mettait au pied du mur.

Et dans un sens, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Merlin, c'était si douloureux…

Ses yeux chocolats la fixaient avec tant de tendresse…la flamme brûlait plus fort qu'auparavant…

Ginny se sentit vide.

Ou plutôt…remplie d'un sentiment de désespoir tel, qu'on aurait pu penser qu'un détraqueur se trouvait dans la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer.

Elle ne devait pas changer le court des choses.

_C'était le prix à payer._

Elle planta lentement ses yeux dans ceux de James et d'une voix qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir elle murmura :

- Alors…nous nous sommes tout dit.

Et elle se retourna.

Une larme coula sur sa joue suivit d'une autre et encore une autre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et alors qu'elle allait la refermer elle vit James tomber à genoux.

Son visage enfoui dans ses mains…il pleurait.

- Quand comprendras tu enfin que je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot, pensant qu'elle était partie.

Ginny referma douloureusement la porte.

- Oh James…si tu savais…combien je t'aime…, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte et glissa au sol.

Et elle pleura. Encore et toujours.

Elle pleura contre ce sort cruel qui s'acharnait contre elle.

Elle pleura contre cette douleur qui l'anéantissait.

Elle pleura contre elle-même, contre sa sottise.

Et son cœur qui s'était brisé, plus jamais elle ne pourrait le sentir battre comme il le faisait en voyant James.

Merlin qu'elle avait mal !

Merlin qu'elle voulait partir à jamais !

Et Merlin qu'elle l'aimait !

A en mourir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et ce fut d'un pas las et plus que fatigué qu'elle se dirigea vers sa Salle commune.

Il devait être six heures à peine et la pièce serait sûrement vide.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus faux.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre se tenaient Gordon et Remus.

Leur discussion semblait animée.

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net en l'entendant arrivée.

Elle les regarda sans vraiment les voir et eux la scrutèrent avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

Ils répondirent vaguement.

Et Ginny se tendit.

Pourquoi étaient ils réveillés si tôt…Gordon n'avait même pas à se rendre à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui…

Sans un mot, Gordon et Remus firent une place entre eux et invitèrent Ginny à s'y asseoir.

Elle s'exécuta et attendit.

Elle ne savait que faire ou que dire.

- James est rentré très tard hier, commença Remus.

Ginny ne fit aucun mouvement.

- Il était effondré. Continua Gordon. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer.

Comme Ginny ne disait toujours rien et ne réagissait d'aucune sorte, il poursuivit.

- Alors nous l'avons fait parler. Et il a raconté tout ce qui s'était passé entre vous.

- Ensuite Gordon lui a donné une potion d'apaisement pour qu'il puisse dormir.

Ginny se demanda vaguement comment Gordon avait pu se procurer une potion d'apaisement…

Mais son cœur était brisé et peu lui importait ce genre de chose à présent.

Il y eu un silence.

Les deux garçons attendaient visiblement qu'elle parle.

Mais Ginny ne s'en sentait pas la force.

- Lily…je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas…, fit Gordon.

- Oui…c'est si évident que tu l'aimes, au moins autant que lui t'aime, rajouta Remus.

Alors Ginny céda.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Je n'ai pas le droit ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! Fit elle dans un souffle. Je ne peux pas…

Elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains peu consciente du fait qu'elle se mettait en danger.

Contre toute attente de sa part, Gordon se pencha et serra Ginny fort dans ses bras.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en l'incitant au calme.

Elle pleura beaucoup entre ses bras.

Puis lorsque les larmes se tarirent ils lui demandèrent de s'expliquer.

La rousse se rendit compte qu'aucune échappatoire n'était possible.

Mais comme elle ne pouvait aisément dire la vérité, elle murmura un « vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ».

Ce à quoi Gordon rétorqua fermement qu'ils n'étaient pas stupides.

Ginny ne savait que dire.

Alors elle resta muette.

Remus la regarda avec compassion.

- Alors qu'il parlait hier, James nous a dit que…hum…que tu voyais les sombrals parce que tu avais perdu un ami cher…peut-être…il nous l'a dit par inadvertance…mais…hum

Il semblait beaucoup hésité.

Ginny le regarda fixement.

Elle n'en voulait même pas à James d'avoir révélé ce « secret » qu'elle n'avait confié à personne d'autres.

Mais Remus venait de lui offrir une voie d'évasion possible.

Elle se répugnait cependant à leur mentir.

Alors elle dit une vérité à mi-mots et à sens caché…

- Je…c'est…je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer. Et je n'ai aucune envie de vous en donner la raison. Mais…il est vrai que c'est relié à cette période de ma vie…à cette mort…et à mon retour ici, en…en...Angleterre.

Gordon ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui poser des questions mais elle le devança.

- S'il vous plaît…ça fait trop…_mal_. Laissez moi oublier.

Ginny vit les deux garçons échanger un regard et acquiescer.

Mais Remus reprit la parole.

- Lily…il faut que tu saches…nous, Gordon et moi je veux dire, nous ne te jugerons jamais, et nous serons là pour toi de tout temps…seulement ne t'attends pas à la même chose de la part des autres.

Ginny le regarda peu sûre de comprendre.

- Les autres ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu as fait...ce que tu as fait…et ils soutiendront James jusqu'au bout. Et si ce dernier a décidé de ne plus…te parler…ils en feront de même.

La rousse déglutit.

Puis, au prix d'un énorme effort, elle hocha la tête.

Elle méritait ce sort. James souffrait par sa faute, il était plus juste que ses amis le soutiennent lui, plutôt qu'elle.

- Je…ne vous en voudrais pas si vous…vous vouliez faire pareil…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Fit Gordon avec un doux sourire. Tu es notre Lil' adorée, on ne peut pas te laisser !

Ginny sourit faiblement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny avait passé sa journée à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh.

Elle était restée la plupart du temps silencieuse, et l'infirmière respecta ce silence religieusement.

Puis, lorsque l'heure du dîner était arrivée, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se présenter à la Grande Salle.

Ginny eu un sourire ironique tandis que ses pas la guidaient en direction des cuisines, ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'une Griffondor…qu'aurait dit Molly Weasley en la voyant si lâche ?

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

Si en plus de toute la peine qui lui enserrait la poitrine elle rajoutait ses anciennes plaies…elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle atteignit le tableau ou une jolie coupe de fruits se dessinait, elle leva la main prête à chatouiller la poire pour entrer mais le tableau bougea avant.

Il laissa place à l'entrée de la cuisine, quelqu'un en sortait.

Et ce quelqu'un c'était James.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et rougit.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Le jeune Potter décida pour elle.

Il lui lança un regard polaire qui la glaça jusqu'au plus profond de son être et s'en alla sans une parole.

L'attitude était clair, James Christopher Potter avait décidé de l'ignorer purement et simplement.

Ginny déglutit douloureusement, et refoula d'un battement de cils les larmes qui encore une fois menaçaient de le submerger.

Elle resta quelques instant dans l'encadrement de la porte, à contempler la silhouette de James disparaître.

L'envie de manger s'envola.

Et même si son dernier repas remontait à la veille (Remus et Gordon avait bien essayé de la faire manger mais la rousse n'en démordait pas) elle revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune.

Une fois arrivée, elle monta sans préambules à son dortoir.

En ouvrant la porte, elle se dit que c'était la fin d'une journée pénible et douloureuse.

Elle ne savait pas alors combien elle avait tort…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Euh...que dire?_

_Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre?_

_Euh...s'il vous plaît...arrêtez d'agiter ces armes à mon encontre (MARION RANGE CETTE HACHE!)...rappelez vous, tuer l'auteur c'est tuer l'histoire...pas de suite quoi!_

_MDR!!!_

_Voilà...sérieux, j'espère que ça vous a plu...et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, James et Ginny (ou Lily comme vous préférez) seront réunis et auront de joyeux moments mais pas tout de suite...avant ça il faut que notre rousse adorée réalise deux trois trucs importants..._

_Je vous embrasse fort et vous incite à laisser une review...bah oui! J'aime les reviews moi!_

_Merci mille fois de me lire!_

_Eléonore_


	27. Ou est ce que je me suis trompé?

_Coucou !_

_Ok…arrêtez de me regarder comme ça…à vous voir on dirait presque que vous m'en voulez…mais ce n'est pas les cas n'est ce pas ?_

_Bon ok ok…je suis SINCERMENT DESOLEE POUR CETTE ATTENTE…_

_Mais j'ai d'excellentes excuses…si si jvous assure…_

_Je souffrais d'un horrible manque d'inspiration…et d'un manque cruel de temps…_

_J'ai travaillé très dur et très fort sur ce chapitre…j'ai jamais eu autant de mal…il n'est pas l'excellence faite écriture mais c'est déjà ça…_

_Sur ce…BONNE LECTURE !!!!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Dédicace :** A ma **Marion** qui attendait ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'impatience (comment ça elle n'était pas la seule ?lol) et aussi à **Sheryne,** tu arrêtes de Bouder hein ? Ca y est j'ai posté ! lol._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Chapitre 27 : Ou est ce que je me suis trompé ?_**

_Elle ne savait pas alors combien elle avait tort…_

Car, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre d'un pas las, l'attendait assise sur son lit, une Elisabeth Smith tout sauf bienveillante.

Ginny, à peine entrée, sentit qu'elle allait passé un sale quart d'heure.

Beth se leva du lit avec nonchalance, elle s'approcha et scella la porte d'un sort puissant.

Ginny sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en voyant l'expression peinte sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Lorsque cette dernière planta son regard dans ses émeraudes, la rousse fut paralysée.

Car les yeux habituellement rieurs de Beth reflétaient à présent un froid abyssal.

Un silence lourd et tendu s'installa, pendant lequel elles se fixèrent, l'une étant perdue, l'autre pleine de reproches.

- Expliques toi ! Lança finalement Beth.

Ginny haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre.

Beth fulmina.

- Vas y ! Donnes moi des arguments ! Dis moi pourquoi te comportes tu de manière si abjecte !

La rousse encaissa, plus perdue encore.

Mais que se passait-il?

- Je…, commença-t-elle.

- Tu quoi ? Je ne te comprends pas ! Vraiment pas ! James est une personne merveilleuse ! C'est quelqu'un de bien…quelqu'un dont TU ES TOMBEE AMOUREUSE PAR MERLIN ! Et toi…toi quand enfin il se décide…toi tu le jettes comme un malpropre ! Merde ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal ! Il était anéanti ! Tandis que toi…Est ce que tu jouais la comédie ? As-tu fais semblant ? Parle !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Fit Ginny d'une voix pleine d'émotions. Je…je…je ne peux pas te donner mes raisons…et je n'ai pas voulu faire du mal à James. Je te le jure. Seulement je…je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Beth lui lança un regard froid.

- Si tu crois…que ces quelques phrases qui ne veulent rien dire vont me faire…Non ! James a toujours été mon ami. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire sur les maraudeurs…James a toujours été là lorsque je me sentais mal. Sous ses airs…il nous a tous aidé un jour ou l'autre à remonter la pente.

- Beth je suis désolée, je te jure…

- Non ! Claqua la brune. Pour toi ce n'est plus Beth mais _Smith_. Et tu seras Evans pour moi dorénavant. Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé capable de faire ça.

Ginny la regarda, choquée.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé que son amitié avec Beth serait brisée…encore moins de cette manière.

La brune lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant de se retourner, d'enlever le sort qu'elle avait jeté, et de partir.

Mais avant de refermer la porte elle dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Encore une chose. Sirius est tellement en colère qu'il préfère ne pas te voir. Ne te mets pas sur son chemin. Ni sur le mien.

Et elle partit sans plus de considération.

Ginny resta un long moment sans bouger.

Merlin…Merlin, faites qu'elle est mal compris !

Faites que Beth ne vienne pas de lui annoncer qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir !

La rousse sentit ses larmes couler…encore.

D'un pas machinal, elle se changea et se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit, prenant bien soin de fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Elle venait de perdre celui qu'elle aimait plus que la vie en elle-même, ainsi que deux de ses meilleurs amis.

Avec une douleur intense, elle se demanda combien de personnes lui tourneraient encore le dos…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain, et les jours qui suivirent, Ginny se fit très discrète.

Elle prenait ses repas avant tout le monde, passait le moins de temps possible dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor, et se concentrait essentiellement sur ses études.

Gidéon, Gordon et Remus essayaient de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule, mais ils avaient chacun leurs propres occupations.

Gidéon devait préparer ses Aspics et, Gordon et Remus étaient partagés entre leurs devoirs (les examens approchaient à grands pas), _Lily_, et le reste du groupe.

Ginny savait qu'ils faisaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient mais le fait était qu'elle se retrouvait la majorité du temps seule.

Mais mieux valait cela que de subir la colère noire des autres.

Comme Beth l'avait laissé entendre, Sirius était vraiment furieux, il ne lui parlait plus que pour lui faire des remarques cinglantes, et Ginny l'évitait au possible.

Car un Sirius Black en colère était…_effrayant_.

La rousse ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était laissée envahir par la peur à l'approche du jeune Black. Elle comprenait très bien le sentiment d'insécurité permanent des serpentards à présent.

Peter avait adopté la même attitude que James, à savoir, l'ignorer totalement.

Cependant pour son plus grand soulagement le reste de Poudlard ne semblait pas vouloir lui tourner le dos.

Seulement on chuchotait beaucoup sur son passage et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

C'était un vendredi soir, et comme à l'habitude depuis presque une semaine, Ginny se trouvait à la bibliothèque, cette dernière était vide si l'on exceptait deux ou trois septièmes années.

La rousse s'efforçait de mémoriser la composition de différentes potions primordiales pour l'examen de fin d'année en médicomagie.

Elle s'acharnait sur la potion de sommeil sans rêves qui était la plus compliquée car elle avait un dosage extrêmement précis.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais…, marmonna-t-elle.

- Evans ?

Ginny sursauta et leva les yeux.

Devant elle, se tenait un Severus Rogue à l'air perplexe.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que les Griffondors ne travaillaient jamais…

Ginny lui lança un regard plein d'étonnement.

De un, Rogue venait lui parler de son plein gré et sans froideur, de deux…depuis quand les Griffondors ne travaillaient-ils pas ?

Elle répliqua tout de même…malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle voulait toujours devenir l'amie du Serpentard…

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça Severus, dit elle simplement. Si les Griffondors ne travaillaient pas, je n'aurais jamais été prise en option de médicomagie.

Il eu un rictus.

Non…en fait cela s'apparentait plus à un sourire. Une chose que jamais –de toutes époques- Ginny n'avait vu.

Il jeta à regard circulaire à la pièce, cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Apparemment satisfait, il prit une chaise et s'assit.

Ginny haussa les sourcils.

C'était surréaliste.

Rogue venait-il réellement de s'asseoir à la même table qu'elle…_de son plein gré_ ?

Par Merlin !

Il la regarda intensément.

- Severus ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'assois à cette table.

- Merci j'avais compris. Répliqua-t-elle avec agacement. Je voulais dire…qu'est ce que tu fais à me parler…_de ton plein gré_ ?

- C'est simple Evans, je viens t'_aider_, grimaça-t-il. Ne t'y habitue surtout pas. Mais le fait est que cette semaine, tu as failli faire rater _notre_ potion TROIS FOIS pendant le cours de Slughorn.

Ginny rougit et marmonna un vague « désolée ».

- Je me fiche que tu sois désolée Evans. Moi je veux juste que mes potions soient _parfaites_ et elles ne le sont pas lorsque…tu es comme _ça._

La rousse le regarda avec perplexité.

- Tu peux préciser ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide, contrairement à la majorité des Griffondors. Tu n'es absolument pas concentrée en cours à cause de…_Potter_. Cracha-t-il. Tes _chers_ _amis _peuvent bien dire que tu es insensible à ce qui s'est passé, pour ma part je vois que ce n'est pas le cas et que ton travail, et par conséquent MON travail, s'en ressent.

Il marqua une pause et scruta les réactions de la Griffondor.

Ginny avait ouvert grand les yeux sous le petit discours de Severus.

Elle fini par balbutier :

- Et que comptes tu faire ?

Il haussa un sourcil et eu un air exaspéré.

- Je viens te donner ça.

Il sortit un énorme livre.

_« L'art très subtil des potions »._

Ginny sursauta en lisant.

Ce livre était très rare et très précieux.

Mais cela ne l'étonnait même pas de savoir que Rogue le possédait.

- Enfin je te le prête, reprit le serpentard. Tu me le rendras quand…tu seras plus _concentrée_. Et un conseil Evans, laisses tes problèmes à la porte lorsque tu rentres en classe.

Et sur ces paroles, il se leva prêt à partir.

- Severus attends !

Il se tourna vers elle, avec un air qui voulait clairement dire : « Que veux tu…_encore_ ? »

- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Il renifla dédaigneusement.

- Ne me remercie pas. C'est pour moi que je le fais.

Il la regarda un moment, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le parchemin que Ginny avait en mains.

- Par Merlin je ne t'avais jamais vu butter sur une potion aussi simple que celle du sommeil !

Puis avant que la rousse ne fasse un geste pour le retenir, il s'en alla.

Ginny resta un long moment à contempler le livre que lui avait donné Rogue.

Ce fut avec un sourire sincère qu'elle prit l'ouvrage et le feuilleta.

Severus Rogue venait, inconsciemment, de lui montrer son soutient…et son amitié ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il était tard.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes.

Aussi lourdes que l'étaient ses jambes qui la portaient tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Ginny était fatiguée.

Non, en réalité elle était éreintée.

Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

Car la fatigue avait le mérite de la faire s'endormir sans que des pensées douloureuses ne l'assaillent, sans que les vieux démons retrouvent leurs forces dans ses cauchemars.

La rousse marmonna le mot de passe.

Madame Pomfresh l'avait gardé beaucoup plus tard qu'à l'habitude. L'infirmière n'avait pourtant pas jugée bon de faire rester Gordon qui avait eu la chance de retrouver son lit plus d'une heure auparavant.

Une chose était sûre ce samedi avait été éprouvant.

A croire que tous les élèves s'étaient donnés le mot pour tomber malades…peut être que les examens y étaient pour quelque chose…

La rousse bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte conduisant aux dortoirs des filles.

Elle avait traversé la salle commune sans y jeter un regard.

Peut être aurait-elle du le faire…

Alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée une voix retentit dans la pièce qu'elle avait cru naïvement vide.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle se figea.

Comme lorsque Beth lui avait assigné sa colère.

- J'ai eu beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Je ne comprends réellement pas.

Lentement elle se retourna.

Il était là, assis dans un des grands fauteuils rouges près de la cheminée.

Son regard acier était obstinément tourné vers l'âtre où des flammes chatoyantes dansaient joyeusement et se reflétaient sur son visage.

Il était beau.

Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage, masquant son expression.

Ginny garda le silence et l'observa avec tristesse.

Ce Sirius Black là ressemblait bien trop à celui qu'elle connaîtrait dans plus de vingt ans.

Elle aurait préféré la colère noire du brun, à son désespoir apparent.

- Ou me suis-je trompée ? Et est ce que je me suis _réellement_ trompé ?

Il marqua une pause.

- Tout me semblait si limpide.

Ginny le scruta, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était restée là, près de la porte qui conduisait à son dortoir, la main sur la poignée…et toute fatigue s'était étrangement envolée, remplacée par un goût d'amer tristesse.

- Tout aurait _du_ être plus simple. Ou me suis-je trompé ?

Ginny resta encore une fois muette.

Car elle savait dans son cœur, que Sirius ne devait surtout pas être interrompu.

- Ou me suis je trompé, répéta-t-il. Etait ce lorsque j'ai osé voir en toi une possible amie? Etait ce lorsque je t'ai donné ma confiance ? Etait ce lorsque je me suis confié à toi pour la première fois ? Etait ce lorsque presque naturellement je suis venu me confier à toi toutes les autres fois, sans même en avoir parlé à James…ou à Beth ? Etait ce lorsque je t'ai conté ce que mon cœur osait dire pour la première fois sans se censurer ?

De nouveau il marqua une pause.

Sa voix était ponctuée d'amertume.

Ginny le regardait sans savoir comment réagir. Sans savoir même si elle _devait_ réagir.

Avec une lenteur presque paranormale, Sirius tourna son visage vers elle.

La rousse s'aperçut avec douleur que les yeux du brun brillaient de larmes, cependant aucune n'avait sillonné son visage.

- Ou est ce que je me suis trompé Lily ?

Ginny n'avait vu Sirius Black dans cet état qu'une seule et unique fois et avait espéré de tout son cœur ne jamais revoir un tel spectacle.

Car dans ses yeux habituellement rieurs se lisaient le désespoir.

_A cette heure, la Salle Commune de Griffondor devait certainement être vide._

_Ginny en était sûre._

_Le vent d'octobre semblait se faufiler entre les dalles du château tandis qu'elle descendait d'un pas souple les escaliers de son dortoir._

_Lorsqu'elle se blottit dans son fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée, la rousse pensa que décidément la vie était bien étrange. Toutes ses relations avec les maraudeurs avaient changé si brusquement, si radicalement…elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible quelques mois auparavant…_

_- Lily ?_

_Ginny sursauta._

_Son cœur rata un battement._

_Qui donc chez les Griffondors, osait se lever à quatre heures du matin ?_

_- Sirius ? Qu'est ce que…_

_Elle se tu._

_Car Sirius ne venait pas de se réveiller._

_Il était habillé de pieds en cape et ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par le froid, montrant ainsi qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer._

_D'où venait-il ?_

_Ca Ginny n'aurait su le dire._

_- Que faisais tu dehors par un temps pareil par Merlin !?Demanda-t-elle._

_Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua l'aura d'amertume qui entourait Sirius._

_- Que fais tu debout à cette heure ? Interrogea-t-il, sans répondre._

_- Insomnie. Fit simplement la rousse._

_Sirius se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près d'elle._

_Son regard d'acier fixa l'âtre de la cheminée avec un air que Ginny jugea tout à fait étrange._

_De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence._

_La rousse savait, non, elle sentait que Sirius n'allait pas bien._

_Pas bien du tout._

_Comme un instinct dans son cœur._

_Une petite voix qui lui disait de tout faire pour le visage du jeune Black retrouve sa gaîté naturelle._

_Le silence s'éternisait._

_- Laisser les apparences nous guider, ne voir que par elles, c'est être lâche et pauvre d'esprit. Vouloir aller au-delà d'un sourire ou d'un regard, vouloir briser les apparences, c'est être courageux, voir même téméraire…Sirius…_

_Le concerné tourna son visage troublé vers la rousse._

_- Laisse moi briser les apparences._

_Un silence._

_Ginny avait l'impression que son vis-à-vis lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle avait l'impression d'être jugée._

_Au bout d'un moment Sirius ferma les yeux douloureusement._

_Comme s'il cédait._

_- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin._

_Un pause._

_Une voix amère._

_Triste._

_- De ma mère. D'habitudes, elle se contente de m'insulter…la honte de la famille…traître à son sang…ingrat…batard...j'en passe et des meilleurs._

_Une nouvelle pause._

_Ginny ne fit aucun mouvement ne prononça aucun mot de peur que Sirius ne s'arrête._

_Il devait se libérer._

_- Mais cette fois…je suis plus blindé que n'importe qui face aux insultes, aux regards noirs, et autres comportements du genre…j'en rie…mais cette fois…Merlin ! Cette vieille peau a su toucher le point sensible…_

_Il eut un sourire ironique._

_- Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire, c'est pourtant la première règle qu'elle ma apprise._

_Nouveau rictus amer._

_- Ma très chère mère…elle a réussit ou d'autres se seraient brisés…elle a réussit à me faire douter…Douter de moi. De la vie que je menais, de…de…l'amour…que…j'éprouve…pour Beth…_

_Il leva ses yeux acier vers la rousse, pleins de larmes, ils brillaient._

_On aurait dit un enfant…un enfant perdu, qui ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'on l'aide à retrouver son chemin._

_Sans un mot, Ginny le serra dans ses bras._

_Dans une position de réconfort presque maternelle._

_- Dis moi…dis moi Lily…est ce que tu crois que je réussirais à l'aimer comme il le faut ? Est ce que je mérite vraiment l'amour qu'elle me donne? Est-ce que…est ce que…_

_Sa voix se brisa et Ginny sentit une larme ne lui appartenant pas, couler le long de son cou._

_Elle aura tué cette vieille mégère qui se disait mère !_

_Au bout d'un moment Sirius sembla se calmer._

_- Ne doute plus jamais de toi Sirius…, murmura Ginny au creux de son oreille. Ne doute plus jamais de toi. Les regards valent mille mots et les gestes mille paroles, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…alors ne doute plus jamais…car l'amour guide chacun de tes gestes et chacun de tes regards…On apprend pas à aimer…c'est quelque chose qu'on a en nous…parfois tellement enfoui qu'on ne le voit pas…mais ce n'est pas ton cas._

_La rousse se dégagea de l'étreinte et prit le visage du brun entre ses mains._

_- Si tu y crois vraiment rien ne t'enlèvera ton amour. Et…, elle eut un sourire tendre. Oublies ceux qui un jour se sont dit être ta famille…une famille ce n'est pas le lien du sang, c'est le lien de l'amour…ta vraie famille est là…près de toi chaque jour…Remus, Peter, James, Beth…moi, peut être ?..._

_Il eu un sourire espiègle._

_Le vrai Sirius était de retour._

_- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement…, dit il d'un air amusé._

_Ginny rie puis reprit._

_- Garde espoir Sirius, le monde n'est pas aussi moche qu'on le croit…la preuve en est, tu t'es formé toi-même la famille qui t'acceptes comme tu es…_

_Elle déposa un baiser sur son front._

_Une lueur nouvelle illumina leur regard._

_La lueur d'une nouvelle amitié…une amitié sincère et sans bornes._

Elle se souvenait de ce moment.

Et en ce soir…Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, de se sentir comme étant le pire des monstres.

- Je ne comprends pas. Répéta Sirius en plantant ses yeux acier dans les émeraudes de la rousse. Je pensais…tu m'avais dit de garder espoir…j'y ai cru…parce que tu y croyais aussi…mais comment veux tu…

Il s'arrêta là.

De nouveau, il semblait perdu.

Comme un enfant sans sa mère.

- Comment veux tu que j'y crois maintenant quand je vois ce que tu fais. Tu aimes James. Ce n'est sincèrement pas la peine de le nier. Tu l'aimes. Mais tu le détruis. Et avec lui tu me détruis moi.

Il y eu un silence, seulement brisé par les craquement du bois dans la cheminée.

N'y tenant plus, Ginny s'approcha de Sirius et le serra fort dans ses bras, comme le soir où tout avait changé entre eux.

- Je suis tellement…tellement désolée, murmura la rousse. Mais je…je n'ai pas le choix.

Il se détacha d'elle sans comprendre.

- Que veux tu dire ?

Il la regarda troublé.

- Lily…que s'est-il passé de si terrible pour que chaque jour qui passe je vois briller en toi la tristesse et non la joie ? Qu'est ce qui t'a fait venir à Poudlard ? Pourquoi avoir changé de vie si brusquement? Pourquoi es tu si secrète? Parle par Merlin ! Raconte moi comme je t'ai raconté ma vie !

L'espace d'une seconde…d'une seule seconde, Ginny fut tentée de se confier…

Elle revit alors un homme brun, brisé par le destin cruel qui s'était acharné sur lui.

Elle revit ce même homme sombrer derrière le voile de la mort.

Elle revit Sirius Black périr.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler…Fit elle en se détachant…Je suis désolée…je n'ai pas eu le choix…on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on désire…même si mon cœur ne…ne réclame que ça…un jour j'ai fait une erreur…On paye toujours le prix de ses erreurs Sirius…

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

Ginny soupira et fit quelques pas en direction de son dortoir.

Il la retint.

- ON A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX ! Dit il soudainement avec colère.

- Je…

- On a toujours le choix, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Si chaque erreur à un prix, il n'est pas bon de le faire payer par les autres.

Il y eu un silence.

Sirius effaça d'un geste dédaigneux la seule et unique larme qui avait osé passer la barrière de ses yeux.

Le jeune Black força la rousse à le regarder.

C'était au tour de cette dernière d'être totalement perdue…

Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit…cela lui semblait trop irréel…impossible…

De ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude elle le contempla.

La tristesse de Sirius s'était muée en détermination, en colère et en…en autre chose que Ginny ne saisissait pas.

Le silence était à présent lourd, pesant.

- Tu ne comprends pas…, murmura-t-elle finalement en se dégageant de lui. Je suis désolée de provoquer tout…tout ça…mais…

- NON ! Hurla Sirius. TU n'es pas désolée…TU ne vois pas ce que tu es entrain de faire…et tu…tu vas briser ce que tu as construit par ta simple présence…

- Sirius…

- Non…_c'est finit_…pour toi, c'est Black…, fit il d'un ton si dur que Ginny aurait voulu se terrer au fond d'un trou pour ne plus en sortir.

Il se retourna prêt à s'en aller, mais s'arrêta brusquement.

- J'ai finalement la réponse à ma question n'est ce pas ? Je me suis trompé, certainement le jour où j'ai eu la stupidité de croire que tu étais le membre manquant de la famille que je m'étais construite…

Sans lui accorder un regard, sans daigner prendre compte de sa détresse, Sirius s'en alla…et le cœur de Ginny déjà brisé, se fendit encore un peu plus…cette fois elle avait atteint le point de non retour…

Cette nuit là, malgré la fatigue harassante qui la submergeait, Ginny ne pu s'abandonner aux doux bras de Morphée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Miss Evans !

Ginny sursauta.

- Oui Madame Pomfresh ?

- Je vous disais qu'il ne restait plus de crin de licorne dans la réserve…

- Ah ?

- Pourriez vous aller voir Hagrid et lui en demander ?

- Bien sur.

Ginny était trop heureuse de pouvoir sortir de l'atmosphère feutrée de l'infirmerie.

Il y faisait tellement chaud et il n'y avait aucun « patient ».

Et puis…il faisait si beau dehors.

En ce dimanche de fin mai, la majorité des élèves étaient allés profiter du soleil dans le parc, et ce, malgré l'arrivée imminente des examens pour tous.

C'était le dernier week-end que Ginny et Gordon passaient à l'infirmerie, à aider Madame Pomfresh. Bientôt, ils passeraient l'examen déterminant s'ils étaient aptes à continuer l'année prochaine l'option de médicomagie.

Ginny sortit sous le regard envieux de Gordon.

Elle marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'aux lourdes portes d'entrées et passa dans le parc. Quelques camarades la saluèrent et elle leur répondit par un sourire.

Elle fut soulager de voir qu'aucuns maraudeurs n'étaient dans les parages.

Sirius après lui avoir annoncé sa vision des choses en cette soirée mémorable avait prit le soin d'imiter le comportement de James en l'ignorant royalement, Beth qui au départ n'avait pas semblé du même avis avait finit par opter pour la même attitude au grand damne de Remus et Gordon qui voyaient la situation se dégradée encore un peu plus chaque jour.

Ginny préférait la colère, voir la haine, à l'indifférence totale.

Car comme le disait sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant, « si tu veux que quelqu'un n'existe plus, cesse de le voir ».

Et c'était exactement ce que faisait les maraudeurs, si l'on exceptait Remus.

A leurs yeux, elle n'existait plus.

James ne la voyait même plus, pire, il ne semblait même plus l'avoir connu un jour.

Ainsi depuis un mois, le petit groupe auquel elle avait fait parti s'était semblait-il remit et vivait tranquillement entre farces aux serpentards et retenues intempestives.

Ginny chassa ses sombres pensées de son esprit.

Ne pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse.

Rester forte.

Se lever chaque matin en chassant les cauchemars de la nuit.

Vivre en tentant d'oublier.

Et ce, même si chaque parcelle de son âme lui rappelait à chaque instant la douleur incommensurable qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Elle arriva bientôt jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Ce dernier était assis sur une énorme chaise en bois et taillait une…flûte ?

- Lily ! Fit il d'un ton surprit en la voyant approcher.

- Bonjour Hagrid, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Parfois lorsqu'elle sentait la solitude peser trop fort sur ses épaules, et que sa tristesse devenait insupportable, elle se rendait chez le garde chasse.

Hagrid trouvait toujours le moyen de lui rendre le sourire avec des histoires rocambolesques ou une tasse de thé fumante. Et dans un sens Ginny venait le voir car il était le seul être à n'avoir pas changé…elle avait parfois l'impression furtive d'être de retour à son époque…loin, très loin de ses malheurs…

- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Si, si. Mais Madame Pomfresh m'envoie vous demander du crin de licorne, il n'en reste plus dans la réserve.

- Oh ! Je dois bien avoir ça quelque part…attends moi une minute.

Il partit derrière la maison et revint avec une poignée de crin de licorne.

- Il ne me reste que ça…j'irais en chercher dès que le pourrais…dis le à Madame Pomfresh.

- Oui. Merci beaucoup Hagrid.

- Viens me voir dès que tu le peux Lily !

- Promis.

Ginny s'en alla après un dernier signe de la main.

Son regard erra sur le parc et s'attarda sur les bords du lacs.

Elle vit le saule pleureur où à son époque le trio d'or s'asseyait lorsque le temps le permettait.

Un groupe attira alors son attention, il se dirigeait justement vers le saule.

Elle reconnue les maraudeurs.

Son cœur se comprima. Elle se sentit transpercée par une lame chauffée à blanc.

Car les quatre garçons n'étaient pas seuls.

Il y avait Beth bien sur, mais ça ; c'était comme à l'habitude.

Ce qui, par contre, était tout à fait contraire à l'habitude était la présence de…Kathleen Holms.

Ginny sentit ses poings se serrer.

Une colère sans nom s'empara d'elle.

Car, non seulement cette fausse rousse qu'elle haïssait, accompagnait les maraudeurs mais elle tenait aussi…_la main de James_.

Et celui-ci ne protestait aucunement.

Lorsque le petit groupe fut assis sous les feuilles du saule, Holms s'assit sur les genoux de James.

Ginny s'était arrêtée net de marcher.

Elle regardait le tableau devant elle avec colère et…dégoût.

Mais surtout…surtout elle avait mal.

Mal à l'intérieur. Encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible.

Elle se sentait trahie, trahie au plus profond d'elle-même.

Ce fut sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle croisa pour la première fois depuis un mois le regard chocolat de James.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, si bien que les autres aperçurent également Ginny.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle attirait l'attention du groupe…et cela était le moindre de ses soucis.

Elle ne voyait que le brun à lunettes.

Un sourire en coin vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de James.

Un sourire qui fit frissonner Ginny tant il paraissait…_cruel_.

James brisa le contact visuel et se pencha.

Sans aucune gêne, il embrassa Kathleen Holms qui répondit avec plaisir.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Ginny.

Elle sentit son cœur, déjà malmené, voler en éclats et une seule et unique larme sillonna son visage.

Elle ferma les yeux et l'essuya, avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

Elle ne vit pas le regard désolé de Sirius, Beth, Remus et Peter.

Et elle ne vit pas non plus le regard triste de James lorsqu'il se détacha de Holms.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il y avait la douleur et puis…il y avait la colère.

La douleur de voir l'être aimé dans les bras d'une autre.

Et La colère de ne pas être cette autre.

Ginny avait facilement identifié ce qu'elle ressentait.

La Jalousie.

Un sentiment si complexe.

Un sentiment qu'elle détestait.

Mais un sentiment qui était présent et qu'elle ne pouvait pas combattre.

Ce ne fut pas d'un pas abattu et triste qu'elle retourna à l'infirmerie, mais d'un pas rageur et plein de colère.

Elle haïssait cette fille !

Elle haïssait ses cheveux roux !

Elle haïssait ses yeux verdâtres !

Elle haïssait Holms !

Comme si toute la douleur accumulée durant un mois, tout le mal qui la rongeait, s'était soudainement transformé en haine intense…contre Kathleen.

- Lily ?

Ginny releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Gordon.

- Oui ? Fit elle sèchement.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien…

Ginny se radoucit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Lily…pourq…

- Je t'ais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter !

- Mais…

D'un regard Ginny le fit taire.

Dans sa tête, mille et un plan se formaient, et tous n'avaient qu'un seul but…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le stress des examens s'était enfin évaporé !

Ils étaient libres !

Ginny expira fortement, que c'était bon de sortir de la tension qui l'entourait depuis ces derniers jours.

Gordon et Remus avaient trouvés cela très étrange de la voir aussi peu affectée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans le parc. Et puis ils avaient abandonné l'idée de faire parler la rousse lorsque cette dernière les avait clairement menacé…

Ginny savait être convaincante…elle n'était pas une Weasley pour rien…Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle remercia ses frères pour l'avoir formé ainsi…

La rousse s'avançait d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

Gordon et Remus avaient du trouver un endroit discret pour rester tout les deux ensembles, leur couple était si…beau.

Les autres…les autres devaient être quelques part et Ginny ne voulait surtout pas savoir où.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle les évitait.

Mais elle se l'avouait sans honte, elle aurait beaucoup aimé voir leur réaction face à…elle eut un petit sourire qui la faisait étrangement ressembler à Fred et Georges dans leur meilleur jour.

Ginny secoua la tête comme pour chasser une pensée malvenue.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota.

- TOI !

Elle fut accueillie par un cri aigu et strident…Merlin qu'elle haïssait cette voix !

- Toi ! Tu vas me le payer !

Ginny grimaça et tenta de garder un air serein tout en pénétrant dans la salle commune.

Mais la présence des « autres » qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter n'aidait en rien.

- Je vais t'étriper tu m'entends ! Comment as-tu osé !

Ginny s'exhorta au calme. Cela pouvait être un désavantage d'avoir un caractère enflammé parfois…

Elle scruta la salle commune.

Etaient présents les maraudeurs au grand complet…elle s'étonna de voir Remus avec les autres, _sans Gordon_…Beth était là aussi…la jeune Smith semblait beaucoup s'amuser…

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, Ginny croisa le regard de la brune sans y rencontrer la moindre animosité…sans y rencontrer une totale indifférence.

La rousse ravala le sourire heureux qui menaçait de la submerger.

Sirius, pour sa part, semblait partagé entre étonnement, amusement et…autre chose que Ginny était incapable d'identifier.

Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus et Peter, elle constata avec plaisir qu'ils se retenaient, à grand mal, de rire.

Quand à James…Ginny se refusait tout bonnement à regarder dans sa direction.

Elle sentit quelque chose en elle remuer douloureusement…elle ne voulait pas voir le regard de James…elle ne voulait pas voir la froideur, la _cruauté_, qu'elle avait déjà vu ce jour là, près du lac.

Ginny haussa un sourcil et d'un battement de cil refoula toute la tristesse qui la submergeait.

A par Holms personne ne parlait.

- Que me veux tu, Holms ? Fit elle d'une voix calme et posée.

- Ce que je veux ! Je veux ta peau par Merlin ! Comment as-tu osé !

Kathleen semblait –très- en colère.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Fit Ginny feintant l'étonnement.

- Ne joue pas à l'innocente Evans !

- Mais…

- C'est toi qui as mit toutes ces bombes à bouses dans MA MALE !

La rousse regarda Holms avec froideur mais eu du mal à cacher la lueur amusée qui traversa ses yeux.

- Ne sois pas plus stupide que tu en as l'air ! Fit Ginny. Pourquoi aurais je fait ça ?

- Parce que tu es jalouse ! Cracha Kathleen de façon spontanée.

Personne ne s'était attendu à une telle remarque de sa part, cela expliqua le froncement de sourcils de Beth, Sirius et Remus, ainsi que le regard interrogateur de James sur les deux rousses.

Ginny pâlit considérablement mais ses yeux rayonnèrent d'une colère contenue depuis bien trop longtemps.

Comment cette peste osait dire une chose pareille !?

Elle N'était. Pas. Jalouse. D'Elle.

Ou du moins elle n'était pas jalouse de cette…_fille_…en tant que personne…

Ginny s'avança d'un pas dangereux vers Holms qui recula imperceptiblement.

- Mais de quoi veux tu que je sois jalouse, dit elle d'une voix polaire, en évitant très soigneusement le regard de James qui la fixait à présent.

- Je sors avec James ! Lança l'autre d'une voix suraiguë, comme si c'était l'évidence.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce.

Ginny fusilla Holms du regard et chercha désespérément quoi répondre.

Les autres scrutaient, justemment, sa réponse avec avidité.

Sirius et Beth aveint dans leurs yeux une lueur étrange, tandis que Remus se mordillait la lèvre avec inquiétude.

James porta son regard sur Ginny, on lisait aisément sur son visage le désir de savoir…de comprendre…La rousse ne pu empêcher une partie d'elle être soulagée et à la fois inquiète…cette froideur apparente, cette indifférence cruelle n'était finalement qu'un masque…un masque qui pouvait reprendre sa place à tout moment…

Les minutes passèrent lentement sans qu'aucuns bruits ne viennent briser le silence.

Ce fut finalement Gidéon et Gordon qui en entrant à ce moment, (en riant), mirent fin à cet instant de tension extrême.

Ginny reprit contenance, darda du regard sa « camarade » et de cette même voix froide déclara qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec cette histoire stupide de bombes à bouses…où, d'ailleurs, aurait-elle pu s'en procurer ?

Les yeux des quatre garçons les plus perturbateurs que tout Poudlard est jamais connu brillèrent de façon tout à fait étrange à cette déclaration.

La rousse monta à son dortoir avec l'air le plus digne et le plus innocent qu'elle avait en stock.

Personne ne le dit, pourtant chacun avait en pensée le cadeau de noël des maraudeurs… cadeau qui avait pour but de convertir la douce Lily…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_OUF ! Vous êtes encore là ? Tant mieux…_

_Ce chapitre fait quand même 20 pages…_

_Alors vous en penser quoi ?_

_Sachez que j'ai du poster en urgence…non parce que je me faisais menacer…Je vous jure…Marion a remplacé sa hache par un bazouka…et devinez quoi ? Elle sait s'en servir ! lol_

_En tout cas, vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent m'on fait énormément plaisir !_

_Donc, UN ENORME MERCI A :_

_**Marion…Sheryne (ne boudeeeeee plus!!!!)…Zaza…Shaeline…tiffanypotter...chaton weasley...Tania...Melytta Fairy…elodie black…Aurore Doudou…Sandiane…dark and devil time…Kitties potter…Mina Murrey…ilirya…lisou52…vaness…eliwan59…Miss Lisa Black…Kaena Black. **_

_Merci de me lire, et de m'encouragez comme vous le faites, car sachez le, cela fait un bien fou, et surtout ça chauffe le cœur !_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Eleonore._


	28. Parenthèse

_**JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Un ptit cadeau en plus ça vous tente, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite cependant !**_

_**Ceci N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE !**_

_**C'est juste une parenthèse, qui je pense est intéressante. J'aurai pu le publier en tant que One Shot, mais comme il fait entièrement partie de cette fic…je me suis dit…pour Noël…enfin voilà quoi…**_

_**Il s'agit de l'état d'esprit de James durant les semaines qui séparent le jour du baiser avec Ginny et la scène du lac dans le chapitre dernier. **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : c'est court ! lol**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Dédicace :_** A vous tous, et à Marion particulièrement, Joyeux Noël ma poulette !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'ai essayé tu sais ?

J'ai vraiment essayé.

Mais il faut croire que t'oublier est une chose impossible.

Oublier ton regard.

Ton sourire.

Ton visage.

Merlin…

J'ai tout essayé.

Je t'ai rayé de ma vie.

Je t'ai ignoré.

Je t'ai remplacé par d'autres.

Mais rien n'y a fait.

Je t'aime, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

Tu l'as toujours su.

Je suis à toi.

Je le suis entièrement depuis le premier regard.

Tu me hantes.

Tu es si près de moi et pourtant si inaccessible.

J'ai tout essayé.

Vraiment tout essayé.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Il n'existe pas de remède à la maladie qui me ronge.

Tu es la seule.

La seule à pouvoir me soigner, à pouvoir me guérir.

Mais tu ne le veux pas.

Je me sens brûler à vif de l'intérieur.

Mon âme prend feu.

Les flammes ravagent mon cœur.

Je t'aime plus que tout.

_Ils_ ont essayé eux aussi.

_Ils_ ont essayé de te ramener à moi.

Mais tu n'as pas voulu.

_Ils_ ont essayé de me faire oublier jusque ta présence.

_Ils_ ont essayé de me faire sourire comme avant.

Avant tes yeux.

_Ils_ ont essayé de me faire rire comme avant.

Avant ton visage.

_Ils _ont essayé de me faire _revivre_ comme avant.

Avant toi.

Mais _ils_ ne sont pas toi.

Je t'aime.

Si fort.

Si infiniment.

Si profondément.

J'ai mal.

Tellement mal.

Loin de toi, la vie n'est rien.

J'ai vraiment essayé.

Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Tu m'as vu.

Tu m'as observé.

Mais je ne peux pas.

T'oublier…c'est trop dur.

Alors à quoi bon ?

Je ne t'oublierai pas.

Jamais.

Vivre sans toi n'est pas admissible.

Vivre sans toi n'est pas possible.

Vivre sans toi, c'est être mort à l'intérieur.

Je pourrais mourir, tu sais ?

Je pourrais mourir, fermer les yeux à jamais et partir loin de ma douleur, je n'ai même pas peur.

Mais il y a tes yeux.

_Tes yeux_.

Deux émeraudes.

Ils me disent de rester.

Ils me disent de me battre.

Ils sont tristes.

Ils me hurlent que tu m'aimes.

T'oublier est une chose impossible.

Vivre sans toi, est une chose impossible.

Alors je ne t'oublierais pas.

Je ne vivrais pas non plus sans toi.

Je remuerais ciel et terre.

J'irai jusqu'en enfer.

Et tu seras près de moi à nouveau.

Je te ferais avouer ton amour.

Tes yeux ne seront plus les seuls à me parler.

Je t'aime.

Et tu m'aimes aussi, je le sais.

Rien n'est perdu Lily.

Rien n'est perdu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**J'espère du fond de mon petit cœur que vous avez aimé ! James ne lâchera donc pas l'affaire mais amis...lol...même si c'était évident...mdr**_

_**Au début je voulais poster le chapitre 28 pour Noël, mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence…c'est une chose impossible, sachant que je n'ai pas écrit la moitié !**_

_**Ne me tapez pas !**_

_**Je vous le rappelle, la mort de l'auteur est égale à la mort de l'histoire…mdr**_

_**JE VOUS ADORE ! MERCI POUR VOS MAGNIFIQUES REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**A bientôt ! Encore JOYEUX NOEL!**_

_**Bisous et merci de me lire !**_

_**Eléonore.**_


	29. Qui?

_**Bonjour (soir) !**_

_**Bonne Année 2007 !**_

_**J'espère que tous vos souhaits seront exaucés et que vos rêves seront réalisés !**_

_**Comme aujourd'hui est le premier jour de l'année j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 28 dont je suis assez fière ! Il me plait bien ce minot ! lol**_

_**POUR BEAUCOUP D'ENTRE VOUS CE CHAPITRE VA ETRE UN SOULAGMENT…je parle un peu pour Mina Murrey qui a osé dire que ma Ginny était stupide…mdr…lol**_

_**Je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

**_Dédicace : A ma Marion (Voici ton cadeau pour la nouvelle année, j'espère qu'il va te plaire !)._**

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_**Chapitre 28 : Qui ?**_

Le train siffla et entra en gare.

Ginny sursauta avec force.

Le voyage était passé si vite par Merlin !

Dans un geste rapide, la rousse se leva prête à sortir au plus vite.

- Tu es donc si pressée de t'en aller…alors qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un long moment…je suis si ennuyeux ?

Gidéon la regardait avec une moue boudeuse qui la fit rire.

Ginny avait refusée que Gordon et Remus passent le voyage avec elle, elle était parfaitement consciente du fait que les maraudeurs dussent se réunir avant les vacances.

Mais si le lycanthrope et le jeune Prewett avaient finit par céder ce ne fut pas sans la laisser aux bons soins de Gidéon qui s'en était donné à cœur joie.

Ginny sourit doucement au roux en face d'elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

Il la serra fort contre lui.

Gidéon venait d'achever sa dernière année à Poudlard et Ginny ne savait pas quand elle pourrait le revoir…ni même si elle le reverrait.

- Lil', fit Gidéon. Je voulais te dire avant de partir…je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, je suis heureux de t'avoir aidé ce jour là il y a deux ans. Tu es une fille fantastique…la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

Ginny le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu vas me manquer Lily…petite sœur…prends soin de toi pendant ces vacances…essais d'oublier tes soucis…et écris moi ! N'oublie pas ton grand frère…si tu as besoin de moi je serais là…

La rousse était émue, elle le serra encore un peu plus contre elle.

- Merci Gidéon…merci pour tout…

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi puis dans un même geste se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

Il l'aida à descendre sa malle et l'accompagna jusqu'au portail qui menait au monde moldu, Ginny ne fit ses adieux à personne d'autres, Gidéon lui suffisait amplement.

Durant un instant alors qu'elle franchissait le mur de pierre, elle regretta de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec le roux au grand cœur…

- LILY !

Ginny eu un tendre sourire.

Sa mère l'enlaça à l'en étouffer.

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire ému.

Sa sœur resta à distance mais même sa mauvaise volonté ne lui enlevait pas cette lueur de joie dans les yeux…

La rousse sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

_Elle rentrait chez elle._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Lily ! Un hibou pour toi !

Ginny se dirigea vers la cuisine, où sa mère l'appelait, d'un pas lent, presque résigné.

Depuis un mois qu'elle était en vacances…et depuis un moi elle s'ennuyait.

Pas que sa famille ne la distrait pas…mais ne pas recevoir de lettre de Beth…de Sirius…ou encore de James…c'était assez douloureux.

Le moral n'était pas au beau fixe chez la rousse.

Ginny pénétra dans la cuisine et un volatil aussi blanc que neige se posa sur son bras droit.

Elle flatta ses plumes quelques instants puis décrocha la lettre qui lui était destinée.

Lentement un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Alors ? Demanda Rose avec un air curieux sur le visage.

- C'est une lettre de Poudlard ! J'ai réussi mon examen de médicomagie…je peux poursuivre le stage !

- Oh ma chérie c'est merveilleux !

Un autre hibou entra dans la cuisine, alors que Rose enlaçait sa fille pour la féliciter.

- Qui est ce ?

- Gordon…Merlin ! Il a réussi ! Il continue comme moi !

Rose sourit en voyant le visage de Ginny s'éclairer à cette nouvelle.

- Peut être est ce que nous devrions aller acheter tes affaires, non ? Tu sais sur la rue des sorciers…

- Le chemin de traverse ?

- Oui…autant éviter la cohue de pré rentrée, tu ne crois pas ? Mais peut être veux tu y aller avec tes amis ?

- Je…non…ce n'est pas la peine...

Rose comprit alors pourquoi, depuis un mois, sa fille cadette arborait constamment cet air triste qui lui comprimait le cœur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- C'est vraiment fabuleux !

Ginny partit dans un grand rire tant sa mère paraissait émerveillée.

Elles étaient arrivées sur le chemin de traverse trois heures plus tôt et avaient fait tout les achats nécessaires à Ginny pour entrer dans sa septième année à Poudlard.

En passant devant une vitrine aux couleurs vives, la rousse s'était souvenue de la folle passion de sa mère pour les glaces en tout genre, de ce fait elles se retrouvaient présentement toutes deux chez « Florian Fortarôme » qui les avait gracieusement servit.

- C'est exquis !

- Maman, tu radotes !

- Moques toi ! Petite insolente, tu verras quand tu auras mon age tu savoureras chaque nouveauté…

- Comme si tu étais âgée…

- Je ne suis plus toute jeune…

Elles rirent de leur propre conversation qui leur sembla assez ridicule.

Puis Rose prit un air sérieux.

- Lily…ma douce…

- Oui ?

- Si…si quelque chose n'allait pas…tu me le dirais n'est ce pas ?

Ginny rougit considérablement et balbutia un « bien sur » pas très convainquant.

- Lily, c'est définitif, tu ne sais pas mentir.

La rousse rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

Une partie d'elle saisissait toute l'ironie du moment…_elle_, ne pas savoir mentir !

Elle qui avait participé à la grande majorité des blagues de ses frères, sorciers facétieux !

Elle qui avait outrageusement menti en…niant avoir mit des bombes à bouses dans la male de Holms !

C'était franchement risible…

Mais le fait était que l'on ne pouvait aisément pas mentir à une femme telle que Rose dont le regard semblait pouvoir sonder l'âme.

Sa mère se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Raconte moi.

- Je ne…

- Tout.

- Mais…

Un seul regard suffit pour que la rousse se mette à se libérer le cœur en dévoilant les derniers évènements vécut à Poudlard.

- Et tu comptais garder tout ça en toi…, souffla Rose avec tendresse.

Il y eu un instant de silence où seuls les bruits alentours étaient perceptibles.

- Pourquoi as-tu rejeté ce garçon ?

- Parce que je…je…

Ginny soupira.

Que devait elle dire ?

Qu'elle l'avait rejeté parce qu'elle n'avait strictement pas le droit de l'aimer ?

Qu'elle l'avait rejeté parce que pour son plus grand malheur, elle venait du futur ?

Que devait elle dire ?

Que devait elle faire ?

Rose regarda sa fille ave compassion.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma douce. Mais sache une chose…le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore…et si tu veux mon avis, il vaut mieux suivre son cœur plutôt que sa tête…parce que le chemin du cœur est le meil…

- …le meilleur, je sais.

De nouveau un silence s'installa entre la mère et la fille.

- Mange ta glace, elle va fondre, souffla Rose avec un sourire.

Sourire que Ginny lui rendit de bon cœur.

- Au fait, Pétunia t'a mis au courant ? Dit Rose changeant subtilement de sujet.

Ginny fut soulagée.

- Non…pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ?

- Son petit ami…tu sais celui avec lequel elle sort depuis plus d'un an…

- Oui ?

- Elle pense qu'il va la demander en mariage !

- C'est vrai ? Elle doit être aux anges !

Puis Ginny réalisa avec tristesse que non seulement Pétunia ne l'avait pas prévenu de ce fait…mais qu'elle ne l'avait même pas présenté à son petit ami, ou futur mari.

Avec un nouveau pincement au cœur, elle constata, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de cet homme.

Rose remarquant le trouble de Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour la réconforter mais…

- Bill attention !

SPLASH

Ginny vit la glace de sa mère voltiger et atterrir sur la tête d'une vieille femme qui passait près de la terrasse du glacier.

La vieille dame rouspéta, agita sa baguette, jeta un coup d'œil méfiant autour d'elle, avant de continuer son chemin sous les rires des passants.

La rousse reporta alors son attention sur sa mère, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, curieuse de connaître la cause de ce petit incident.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit.

Son corps se raidit.

Un frisson parcourut son échine.

Deux frimousses à la chevelure flamboyante la scrutaient avec avidité.

Ils se ressemblaient.

Les mêmes tâches de rousseurs ornaient leurs visages.

Le même bleu profond peignait leurs regards.

Et le même air coupable les affligeait.

Un sentiment profond la submergea.

Combien de fois avait elle espéré une telle rencontre ?

Alors elle sourit.

D'un sourire ému, d'un sourire tendre.

- Bonjour vous deux…, souffla-t-elle.

- Bonjour ! Firent ils d'une même voix.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Ginny détailla avec minutie ceux qui seraient ses frères, non, ceux qui _étaient_ ses frères.

Bill et Charlie ne devaient pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans.

- On est désolé, m'dame ! S'exclamèrent-ils au bout de quelques minutes.

Ginny qui avait totalement oublié sa mère se tourna vers elle.

Rose était partagée entre l'amusement pur et l'agacement simple.

Finalement elle sourit et secoua la tête.

- C'est rien mes petits…mais dites moi, où sont vos parents ?

Les deux roux se regardèrent et rougirent de concert.

- En fait…

- C'est-à-dire que…

Silence.

Sourires complices.

- On voulait aller au magasin, vous savez, de kidich…

Oh…c'était adorable…

- Et maman ne voulait pas elle…

- Alors on s'est…on s'est…

- …sauvé…

- Vous lui direz pas hein ? Fit timidement Bill.

Vraiment trop adorable pour être Weasley…

Il y avait certainement une farce derrière tout ça…Ginny en était sûre…peut être même que le coup de la glace était prévu d'avance…

Mais Rose, elle, n'y vit que du feu.

Alors la rousse décida, qu'après tout ce n'était pas bien grave.

- Mais il faut retrouver vos parents…ils vont s'inquiéter vous savez…ce n'est pas bien de se sauver comme ça…

Ginny cacha son sourire…Rose était bien naïve…et Charlie et Bill étaient incorrigibles…

- Vous savez quoi ? Fit la rousse.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle avec de grands yeux innocents.

- Je ne vous crois absolument pas.

La panique se lu dans leurs regards bleu.

- Mais comme vous êtes très mignons, et surtout pleins de malice…je vous offre une glace chacun en attendant votre maman…

Ils sourirent, heureux.

- Ensuite je réfléchirais sur le fait de dire ou non à votre maman que vous vous êtes échappés…

Ils perdirent leurs sourires et Ginny partie dans un grand rire.

- Asseyez vous, je plaisantais…si entre farceurs on se dénonce, ou va le monde !

Ils rirent aussi.

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande.

Rose prit la parole.

- Alors quels sont vos noms, petits chenapans ?

- Charlie…

- Bill…

- Weasley ! Firent ils en cœur.

Ginny rie.

Son cœur bondissait.

Merlin comme c'était bon…tellement bon…

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie ça…si longtemps…

Tandis que les deux petits roux mangeaient leurs glaces avec appétit, Rose entreprit de reprendre la conversation la ou elle l'avait laissé avant l'intervention de Bill et Charlie.

- Je disais donc…pour Pétunia…

- BILIUS ET CHARLIE WEASLEY ! Hurla une voix derrière eux.

Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement.

Comme au ralenti, elle se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

_Sa véritable mère._

Celle qui durant neuf mois l'avait porté.

Celle qui l'avait choyé.

Celle qui avait chassé ses larmes.

Celle qui l'avait aimé plus que tout.

Celle qu'_elle_ avait aimée plus que tout.

_Molly Weasley._

Le cœur de Ginny reprit sa course plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle était belle.

De longues mèches rousses s'échappaient d'un chignon fait à la va vite, ses yeux d'un bleu profond brillaient (même si à cet instant c'était plus de fureur que d'autre chose), et son visage rond était magnifique.

Molly approcha à grand pas.

Ses joues étaient rougies par la colère.

Elle avisa la situation et commença à s'excuser vivement auprès de Rose.

Mais Ginny n'y faisait pas attention.

Elle fixait cette femme comme pour graver en elle chaque trait de son visage.

Elle remarqua alors que sa mère était enceinte et qu'elle tenait par la main un petit garçon d'à peine deux ans.

Percy.

Ginny sourit doucement.

Elle aimait ce tableau.

Celui de sa mère enceinte de jumeaux survoltés, et de ses frères joyeux lurons.

- Vraiment ! Attendez voir que l'on rentre ! Encore un peu et je frôlais la crise cardiaque ! J'espère au moins, que vous avez remerciez pour ces glaces que VOUS NE MERITIEZ PAS DU TOUT !

Bill et Charlie avaient un air si coupable…Ginny en aurait rie des heures entières.

Comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, ils se tournèrent vers Ginny qui leur avait offert les glaces et dirent d'une même voix où perçait l'espièglerie :

- Merci la _jolie dame_ !

Molly leva les yeux au ciel en priant silencieusement, elle ne savait pas pourtant ce qui l'attendrait dans quelques années…

La matriarche mit au pas ses troupes, salua respectueusement Rose et Ginny, avant de s'en aller en marmonnant.

- Ah…les enfants…j'ai hâte d'être grand-mère ! Affirma Rose toute joyeuse. D'ailleurs je le serais peut être bientôt…

Ginny pour sa part ne réagissait pas.

Elle était figée.

Incapable de bouger.

Incapable de penser.

« Merci la jolie dame ! »

La _jolie dame_…

Ou avait elle entendu cette expression…pourquoi ce sentiment d'oppression…comme si quelque chose cherchait à sortir de son esprit…pourquoi ce sentiment de déjà vu…

Rose qui n'avait rien remarqué de son trouble, continua sur sa lancée.

- Pétunia sera bientôt marier…et qui sait ? Peut être que le futur couple _Dursley _daignera nous donner un petit…

Et la barrière se brisa.

Comme une digue invisible et inconnue qui s'écroulait laissant s'écouler un fleuve de souvenirs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au manoir Black…Bill l'avait interrompue…

_« Moi je l'ai déjà vu, Mme Potter._

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Oui c'était sur le chemin de traverse, il y a vraiment longtemps, à l'époque Charlie et moi on l'avait surnommé la _« jolie dame »_, parce qu'elle était très belle et qu'elle nous avait offert des glaces…, il eut un sourire,…c'est un beau souvenir, mais je ne me rappelle plus vraiment des détails, je sais juste qu'elle n'était pas encore Mme Potter et que maman nous a passé un sacré savons ce jour-là… »_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

…Pendant l'été suivant sa première année…

_« VOUS ETES INCONSCIENTS ! ON AURAIT PU VOUS VOIR ! VOUS AURIEZ PU ETRE GRAVEMENT BLESSES !_

_- Mais Maman les _Dursley_ ne le nourrissaient plus !_

_- C'est vrai Madame Weasley…_Tante Pétunia_ et Oncle Vernon m'avaient puni et…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

…Ce soir là…lorsque Harry s'était confié à elle…

_Une idée incongrue lui traversa alors l'esprit...les yeux de Harry étaient verts…d'un vert profond et rare comme l'émeraude…d'un vert qui ressemblait étrangement à ses yeux à _elle_...Ginny se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il était possible qu'elle ai un lien de parenté avec le Survivant…_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

…Cette fois là…au 12 square Grimmaud…avec ses professeurs…

…_elle avait même surprit un bout conversation, qui avait instauré le doute en elle :_

_« Elle ne doit pas savoir ! disait McGonagall._

_- Mais elle a le droit de savoir et de prendre sa décision…, commença Lupin._

_- Il n'en est pas question, son choix elle l'a déjà fait, et elle nous a bien défendu d'interférer dans ce qui allait se passer ! Grogna Rogue._

_- Oui bien sur, toi pour ton intérêt tu ferais tout n'est ce pas ? Tu la martyrises depuis quatre ans…_

_- Je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à…, répliqua Rogue._

_- Ca suffit, coupa McGonagall, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de cela, si vous avez un désaccord, allez voir Dumbledore, sinon taisez vous ! Imaginez qu'elle nous entende ? »_

_A ce moment précis, des pas avaient retenti derrière elle, Ginny avait du entrer dans la pièce où se trouvaient les autres._

_Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçut de sa présence, ils avaient blêmit, pâlit et s'étaient regardés avec consternation._

_« Bonsoir, professeurs, je voulais juste…_

_- Ginny qu'est ce que tu fais là par Merlin ! Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir et … »_

_Elle s'en était sorti de justesse, mais la réaction de Lupin, Rogue et McGonagall lui avait mit en tête l'idée totalement rocambolesque qu'ils parlaient de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ou peut-être même qu'ils parlaient d'_elle _tout simplement…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

…Cette conversation avec Hermione…

_« Ginny, il faut que tu lui parles, commença Hermione. Il est de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même, il nous parle très peu, on est inquiets._

_- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je suis la meilleure pour lui parler, c'est vous ses meilleures amis non ? Dit Ginny, ce n'était pas méchant, mais juste une remarque._

_- Oh Gin ! Tu sais bien que tu as une relation spéciale avec Harry…_

_- Je ne sors pas avec lui alors ne me…_

_- Je sais ! Seulement, en ce moment il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il sourit, qu'il pense à autre chose, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais il a refusé de venir au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël._

_- Quoi !_

_- Oui, on ne sait plus quoi faire, ses réunions avec Dumbledore sont plus fréquentes, il ne pense qu'à l'accomplissement de sa tâche et à rien d'autre. Je te jure Gin on a tout essayé, même d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler, rien à faire…_

_- Je…je vais essayer mais je ne garantis rien, après tout je suis juste…_

_- _Tu es bien plus que tu ne le crois,_ fit Hermione mystérieusement. »_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

…Sa première rencontre avec Sirius…

_Il la regardait si intensément._

_Ginny était la seule à ne pas avoir eu un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il était entré dans la cuisine, la veille, en annonçant qu'il vivait ici._

_Mais à présent qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce sombre et froide, elle ne pu empêcher un frisson de la traverser._

_Il sourit._

_Mais pas du sourire dément qu'on lui attribuait souvent, non d'un sourire rayonnant, heureux..._

…_Heureux de quoi ?_

_Ca Ginny l'ignorait._

_« Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, dit elle pour combler le silence qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Cette maison est grande et assez…euh…lugubre…je me suis perdue._

_- Y'a pas de mal, fit il d'un ton assez doux._

_Il ne la quittait pas des yeux._

_Son regard semblait s'être illuminé depuis qu'elle était entrée._

_- Ton nom c'est Ginny ?_

_- Oui._

_Silence._

_- Et bien Ginny je suis heureux de te rencontrer._

_Il lui tendit la main, elle la serra sans hésitation._

_- Enchantée, finalement je crois que Sirius Black n'est pas si méchant, je me trompe ? Dit elle dans un rire._

_Autant briser la glace, n'est ce pas ?_

_De nouveau il sourit._

_- Disons que Sirius Black est méchant quand ça le chante…et pour l'instant ça ne le chante pas particulièrement._

_Ginny sourie. La glace avait fondue._

_- Tu sais, reprit son vis-à-vis avec un air étrange. Tu ressembles beaucoup à une personne que j'ai connu il y a longtemps._

_Il farfouilla dans sa poche et Ginny le regarda faire, intriguée._

_Sirius lui tendit une photo._

_Une photo moldue._

_Elle représentait trois jeunes personnes dans un décor assez festif._

_Deux garçons. Une fille._

_Elle reconnu aisément un jeune Sirius Black échevelé, et se dit qu'il était ma foi bien joli garçon._

_Le jeune homme près de lui tenait la main à la seule fille du petit groupe._

_Et il ressemblait énormément à Harry._

_- Mais c'est…, s'exclama Ginny._

_- Le père de Harry. James._

_Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Ginny contempla l'image figée._

_- Regarde plus tôt la jeune fille à côté, c'est d'elle dont je parle._

_Ginny s'exécuta._

_Elle était rousse, (aussi rousse qu'une Weasley, pensa-t-elle avec amusement), de grandes boucles ourlaient ses cheveux._

_Son visage était très fin, comme sa silhouette._

_Et ses yeux._

_Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que l'émeraude._

_- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire…on se ressemble assez…mais il y a des différences tout de même ! Dit Ginny._

_Sirius sourit avec lassitude._

_- Tu n'imagine pas ce que la tristesse peut changer._

_Silence._

_- Qui est ce ? Interrogea finalement la rousse, bien que se doutant de la réponse aux vues des mains enlacées sur la photo._

- C'était la mère de Harry. Lily…Lily Evans Potter

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Et ce fut le noir total.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et un mal de tête fulgurant l'envahi.

- Lily ! Lily ! Oh mon Dieu ! Lily, ça va aller ?

Qui était cette personne qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles ?

- Lily ! Réponds moi !

Lentement le brouillard qui s'était installé dans son esprit se dissipa.

- Ne crie pas Maman…, souffla-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait encore sur la terrasse du glacier et sa mère était penchée sur elle.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Ginny remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur le sol.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je…je ne sais pas…je te parlais et tu es tombée comme ça…sans raison…

Sans raison ?

On ne s'évanouissait pas sans raison tout de même !

C'est alors que tout lui revint.

Elle enfoui sa tête entre ses mains.

Non…non…non…

C'était impossible…

Impossible….

Totalement…complètement…irrémédiablement…IMPOSSIBLE…

…N'est ce pas ?

- Lily ?

Elle ne pouvait pas être…

Elle n'était certainement pas…

Non…il y avait forcément une erreur…

C'était impossible…

- Lily ?

Elle n'aurait jamais…_jamais_…oublié une chose si importante…

Elle n'aurait jamais omit un fait si évident…

Jamais…jamais…jamais…

- Lily ?

Pourtant tous ses souvenirs…ils étaient clairs, implacables.

Aucune contestation ne pouvait être émise.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais oublié…elle n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'elle avait fait si elle avait su…

C'était impossible…

- Lily ?

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de sa mère.

Elle n'aurait jamais oublié ça…jamais elle n'aurait oublié qu'elle était la _mère de Harry_.

Jamais.

Alors comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Et surtout…_qui _?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Ah ah ah ah !**_

_**Vous voyez Ginny n'y était pour rien ! On l'a forcé a oublié ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! **_

**_Mais comme je veux pas gâcher le peu de suspens qu'il y a dans cette fic je vais me taire et attendre vos commentaires, prévisions et suggestions pour la suite !_**

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu…**_

_**Merci à :**_

**_Kaena Black…Aurore Doudou…kittis Potter…dark and devil time…Maiionnette…Zaza... James le plus bo (...hum…lol…jtadore ma poulette)…Mina Murrey…Takinza…Poupouille…ilirya…sheryne…Sandiane…ewilan 59 (je me suis pas trompée cette fois, hein ? lol)…Miss Lisa Black._**

_**Je raffole toujours autant de vos reviews !**_

**_Merci de me lire, et à bientôt ! BONNE ANNEE 2007 !!!!_**

_**Bisous**_

_**Eléonore.**_


	30. Encore une chance

_**Bonjour ! (ou Bonsoir !...)**_

_**Vous en faites des têtes ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

_**Ok…ok…ce retard était inexcusable…MAIS…je veux vous donner mes raisons…**_

_**D'abord je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi depuis les dernières vacances…j'ai du réviser le bac blanc…c'était duuuuuuuur…snif…**_

_**Et surtout j'ai eu des problèmes personnels qui ne m'ont pas permis d'avoir assez d'inspiration pour écrire…**_

_**Tout ça pour dire que je suis infiniment DESOLEE…vraiment…**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…j'espère juste que vous ne serez pas déçus…ou étonnés…ou…bon ok, j'arrête…BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!**_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

**_Dédicace : A Marion comme toujours…ma gentille poulette qui a su m'épauler…et à vous tous bien sur, parce que vous êtes tout simplement géniaux !_**

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_**Chapitre 29: Encore une chance...**_

Que devait elle faire ?

…Merlin…

Que devait elle faire ?

Comment devait elle réagir ?

Comment pouvait elle réparer ses erreurs ?

…Merlin…

Une vague de panique la submergeait.

Elle était comme paralysée par une peur dévastatrice.

Durant ces deux années elle avait été certaine de ses choix, elle s'était sacrifiée dans la douleur…elle avait fait du mal autour d'elle…

Tout ça…tout ça _pour rien_…

Une larme silencieuse vint sillonner son visage.

Elle se sentait seule.

Si seule.

Elle aurait tant aimé avoir l'avis d'une amie, mieux, l'avis d'une mère.

Une deuxième larme coula sur sa joue.

Sans cesse les images de ce jour, sur le chemin de traverse, défilaient dans son esprit.

Elle avait revu sa famille.

Et la vérité l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Elle se sentait tellement seule.

Lorsqu'une troisième larme roula le long de sa joue pale pour se perdre dans son cou, Ginny réalisa qu'elle _était _seule.

Seule face à un destin tracé.

Seule face à une vérité cruelle.

Seule face à des choix décisifs.

C'était trop.

Trop pour une seule personne.

Trop pour elle.

Que devait elle faire à présent ?

Par Merlin…

_Elle serait la mère de Harry !_

_Elle serait même la femme de James !_

_Et elle mourrait…_

Quelque chose en elle remua…comme une voix…

Une voix qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître et pourtant…pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à lui redonner un nom…

_La mort n'est qu'un voyage de plus._

Ginny savait que cette voix disait vrai.

Pourtant il y avait des points sombres que même sa mémoire retrouvée n'arrivait pas à éclaircir.

Pourquoi se souvenait elle de tout…de tout ça, _maintenant_ ?

Pourquoi pas deux ans plus tôt lors de son arrivée à cette époque ?

Comment avait on effacé des informations si importantes pour les lui redonner aujourd'hui ?

D'ailleurs qui avait fait ça ?

Qui avait osé… ?

Quel en était l'intérêt ?

Ginny était perdue.

Totalement perdue.

Depuis plus d'un mois elle retournait la situation dans tous les sens et jamais elle ne trouvait la solution au problème.

Mais le temps passant, elle avait presque oublié que le lendemain était un grand jour.

Celui de son entrée en septième année à Poudlard.

Oui…elle avait presque oublié…presque…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Lily !

La rousse descendit les escaliers d'un pas ennuyé.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rencontrer ce _Vernon Dursley_.

La vieille de la reprise des cours…Pétunia avait sincèrement mal choisit son jour.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon elle fut accueillie par le regard froid de sa sœur.

_« Si tu fais quoique ce soit d'anormal ce soir, je te le ferais payer ! »_

Pétunia avait été claire.

Ginny devait se montrer exemplaire.

Mais la rousse dû réprimer une grimace de dégoût en apercevant pour la première fois celui qui serait son beau frère.

Il ressemblait à un énorme cachalot…son cou était inexistant…sa moustache taillée en une sorte de brosse était assez ridicule…et ses yeux porcins brillaient de suffisance…Pétunia méritait mieux que ça, telle fut l'unique pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit en serrant la main de ce Dursley.

Le fait était que Ginny savait ce que cet homme deviendrait…et que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Mais elle fut forcer de constater que cet énergumène, aussi répugnant qu'il paraissait à ses yeux, était sincèrement amoureux de sa sœur et que cette dernière lui rendait bien.

Pendant le dîner qui suivit les présentations, la discussion s'axa principalement sur le futur mariage du couple.

-…il serait bon de faire ça durant les vacances de Noël…il faut bien que Lily soit présente…

Ginny vit le visage de Pétunia tiqué.

La rousse fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que les yeux de Vernon se posaient pour la énième fois sur elle avec froideur et indignation.

Elle ne pu en déduire qu'une seule chose : Vernon Dursley était au courant de son don pour la magie.

Le reste de la soirée lui parut tout aussi désagréable que le début. Elle observa le couple en face d'elle avec un mélange de résignation et d'indignation…

Elle resta silencieuse la grande majorité du temps…

Et dire que les Dursley seraient ceux qui s'occuperaient de Harry…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rose Evans était nerveuse.

Au volant de sa voiture elle ne cessait de jurer contre le monde et les voitures trop lentes.

Ginny faisait comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'état fort étrange de sa mère.

Mais lorsque cette dernière fit une violente embardée sur le côté ; manquant de faire valser le véhicule sur le trottoir, la rousse décida qu'elle en avait assez.

- Maman ? Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

Rose lui jeta un regard fuyant.

- Pourquoi est ce que quelque chose irait mal ?

- Maman…je ne t'ai jamais vu juré comme un charretier…

Rose rougie légèrement mais resta silencieuse.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant.

Sa mère gara bientôt la voiture et l'aida à descendre sa male.

Elles arrivèrent entre les piliers des voies neuf et dix de la gare, et un silence oppressant subsistait.

- Maman…je préfère partir en sachant ce qui te met dans cet état…je ne suis pas rassurée du tout tu sais ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec moi ? Je peux tout entendre.

Rose avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Oh Lily…je m'en veux tellement…

- Mais de quoi ? S'exaspéra la rousse.

Rose la prit dans ses bras et la serra plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura sa mère. Sache que ton père et moi, on t'aime…beaucoup plus que te ne l'imagines.

- Maman tu me fais peur…

- Nous pensons qu'il serait mieux pour toi…de…de…(elle prit une grande inspiration) de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël…

- Mais le mariage de Pétunia…

Sa mère trembla légèrement et resserra l'étreinte qu'elles partageaient.

Et Ginny comprit.

Pétunia ne voulait pas d'elle à son mariage.

Pétunia ne voulait pas de cette sœur aux pouvoirs magiques gênant et anormaux.

La rousse était en état de choc.

Elle avait toujours su que Pétunia lui en voulait d'être sorcière.

Mais jamais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa sœur la haïsse au point de la renier le jour le plus important de sa vie.

- Je suis tellement…tellement désolée…mais je te promets, nous avons essayé de la convaincre mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir…elle nous a même menacé de ne pas nous inviter…NOUS…ses propres parents…

- Je comprends, chuchota Ginny. Ne t'inquiètes pas maman. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne lui en veux pas non plus. Elle veut éviter toute manifestation magique ce jour là…

- Oui…

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je n'aurais plus de place sinon…

- Oui…, renifla Rose.

Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre.

- Et bien…au revoir maman.

- Au revoir ma douce.

Rose déposa un baiser sur le front de Ginny et murmura un dernier « on t'aime » avant de la lâcher complètement.

- Je vous aime aussi, dit doucement la rousse.

Après un dernier signe de la main Ginny traversa le mur de pierre et atterrit sur la voie neuf trois quarts.

Elle fit quelques pas et, sure que dans la cohue personne ne ferait attention a elle, s'autorisa à laisser couler des larmes de tristesse.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux (séchant d'un geste de la main les sillons formés par ses pleurs) ce fut pour rencontrer un regard chocolat bien trop connu.

Il était à l'autre bout du quai, non loin du dernier compartiment du train.

Il la fixait et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui.

- LILY ! LILY PAR ICI !

Elle sursauta.

De un, parce que prise dans sa contemplation elle avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait, de deux parce que la personne qui l'appelait n'était autre qu'un Gordon survolté…qui se tenait juste à côté de James.

Elle avança timidement vers eux.

Elle fut étouffée par l'étreinte de Gordon et manqua sérieusement d'air lorsque ce fut le tour de Remus de la prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin libre, elle remarqua avec gêne qu'elle se retrouvait au cœur même des maraudeurs, ils étaient tous présents, Beth également.

Mais ce qui lui valu de jolies tâches roses sur les joues fut la présence de Harry et Léonora Potter.

Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement.

- Lily, fit Harry, je suis heureux de te revoir ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ces derniers temps…

La rousse rougie plus que de raison.

Et elle ne fut pas la seule.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller les enfants (ils grimacèrent tous au mot « enfant »)…, dit Léonora avec un sourire.

Ginny fut la première à saluer les Potter, elle voulait à tout prix s'éclipser.

Après tout, ni Beth, ni les maraudeurs ne l'avaient saluer…ils s'étaient tous contentés d'un vague mouvement de tête pour ne pas s'attirer les remontrances de Madame Potter.

Ginny monta rapidement dans le train songeant qu'elle pourrait peut être trouver un compartiment…

- Lily ! Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Gordon.

De ses yeux bleus scrutateurs il la fixait.

- OU est ce que tu comptais aller comme ça ?

- Et bien…trouver un compartiment je suppose, fit elle d'un ton calme.

- Toute seule ? Dit Gordon d'une voix narquoise.

- Oui…je ne veux pas déranger.

- Merlin…, le roux leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant.

D'un geste inattendu il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans l'avant dernier compartiment, juste à côté de celui des maraudeurs.

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ou il l'avait mené.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…, dit elle d'un ton irrité.

- Pourquoi ?

- Gordon…

- Et bien réponds…pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Lily…, soupira-t-il. Assis toi.

- Non… je crois que…je devrais aller…

- Où ? Avec qui ?

- Je…

- Assis toi.

- Mais…

- Assis.

Elle s'exécuta dépitée.

- Bien. Maintenant, tu vas me raconter tes vacances et…

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Remus.

- Ah je vois que tu as réussi à la faire rester. C'est très bien, ça nous évitera de longs trajets à travers tout le train.

Ginny rougie et marmonna quelque chose en rapport avec Merlin et le destin qui lui avaient collé deux amis pareil.

Ils rirent et Remus après un regard tendre vers Gordon s'en alla en direction du compartiment réservé aux préfets.

- Alors, ces vacances ? Dit finalement le roux en portant toute son attention sur Ginny.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le voyage en train n'avait pas été si désagréable au final.

Bien sur elle avait entendu les rires multiples des maraudeurs au travers de la cloison du compartiment.

Bien sur elle avait vu Gordon et Remus se regarder avec gêne.

Bien sur elle s'était sentie mal lorsque Sirius était entré, sans lui jeter un regard, pour quémander la présence de Remus.

Bien sur…mais elle s'estimait heureuse d'avoir des amis auprès d'elle et ce, envers et contre tout.

Gordon et Remus étaient tout simplement adorables.

Cependant le problème restait entier.

Comment, par Merlin tout puissant, allait elle recoller les morceaux avec ses amis ?

Et surtout…elle rougie légèrement…surtout…comment allait elle dire à James qu'elle était désolée d'avoir été si sotte, qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir fait souffrir, qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé, qu'elle l'aimerait toujours ?

Elle soupira et d'un pas résigné monta dans une des diligences.

Son regard se posa sur les sombrals.

Créatures noires, ailées, aux orbes blanches.

Elle se rappela alors…Sirius…Remus…Gordon…_James_…tant de morts, tant de souffrances.

Elle ne devait pas hésiter.

Elle ne devait pas avoir de doutes.

Certes, elle ne savait pas dans quel but on avait effacé sa mémoire.

Certes, savoir qu'elle allait mourir ne la réjouissait pas.

Certes, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour réparer ses erreurs.

Mais elle savait une chose: elle aimait James, sa vie ne pouvait être dissociée de celle du jeune Potter, et quelle que soit la fin, le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec lui serait empli de bonheur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Lily ! Hey LILY !

Ginny grogna et accéléra.

Merlin ce que Diggory pouvait être agaçant quand il le voulait.

Amos fut à la hauteur de la rousse en quelques secondes.

- Lily…tu ne m'as pas entendu ou quoi ?

- Si je t'ai entendu.

- Alors pourquoi…

- Par pitié Diggory…lâche moi un peu…je pensais avoir été claire la fois dernière et celle d'avant…je ne VEUX PAS sortir avec toi…ni devenir amie avec toi…ni même te saluer quand on se croise…je veux que tu m'oublies…

- Mais…

- Fiche moi la paix !

Ginny le dépassa et s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque, certaine que Diggory ne pourrait la suivre…il avait été exclu la semaine précédente pour avoir fait chuter des dizaines de livres, causant un chahut non tolérable de la part de Madame Pince.

Cela aurait été mentir que de dire que la rousse n'y était pour rien.

Quelques jours après la rentrée, au plus grand étonnement de Ginny, Diggory était revenu à la charge, lui demandant de sortir avec lui chaque jour.

Un mois après, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Sa vie était déjà bien assez compliquée…

Elle posa ses affaires sur une table et s'assit tout en soupirant.

Elle avait tenté de renouer avec les maraudeurs.

Cuisant échec.

Cela avait commencé le soir même de la rentrée…elle avait tenté une approche avec Beth…qui l'avait ignoré…encore et toujours.

Puis elle avait essayé avec Sirius.

Il l'avait regardé avec froideur…elle s'était glacée.

Ensuite elle était allée vers Peter, qui bien que moins subtils que les deux autres, lui avait fait savoir qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui parler.

Ginny n'avait même pas essayé de parler à James, la peur d'un rejet était trop présente.

Elle se sentait misérable.

Elle s'y était reprise plusieurs fois…elle avait tenté de s'excuser…mais aucun ne l'écoutait…dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ils s'en allaient.

Remus et Gordon qui avaient bien vu qu'elle voulait se réconcilier avec les autres, la soutenaient et l'aidaient mais…et bien rien n'y faisait.

Il fallait croire que les maraudeurs étaient des têtes de mules qui ne voulaient rien entendre.

Ginny sortit un énorme volume de son sac.

_« L'art très subtil des potions »_

Ce livre lui était très utile, mais à présent que Ginny savait ce qu'elle devait faire, qu'elle pouvait _« laisser ses problèmes à la porte lorsque elle rentrait en classe »_, elle éprouvait le besoin de le rendre à Rogue en le remerciant chaudement.

Si elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque un samedi soir, après une longue journée à aider Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, ce n'était que pour cette raison.

Peu d'élèves venaient dans ce sanctuaire des livres le week end…surtout pas le samedi soir en fait…mais Severus Rogue n'était pas comme tout les autres élèves, n'est ce pas ?

Elle le chercha du regard et au bout de quelques secondes, elle aperçu un garçon de dix sept ans, les cheveux noirs et gras, le nez long, penché sur un tas de parchemins.

Elle se leva, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, et après s'être assurée qu'aucun autre Serpentard ou Griffondor n'était présent, s'approcha de Rogue.

Elle se racla la gorge.

Aucune réaction.

Décidément, cela devait être une mode de l'ignorer…

- Sévérus ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, sans relever la tête.

Ginny soupira doucement.

- Je viens juste te rendre le livre que tu m'as prêté…

Cette phrase lui fit lever la tête si vite, que la rousse eu un instant peur qu'il se soit fait un torticolis.

- Pose le là, dit il en désignant la table.

Ginny s'exécuta et Rogue retourna à ses parchemins.

La rousse se racla de nouveau la gorge.

- Quoi encore ?

- Cela t'écorcherait la langue d'être poli ? Et peut être que me regarder te rend malade ?

- Peut être bien…tu sais très ben ce que tu es à mes yeux…

- Si c'était le cas tu ne m'aurais pas prêté ce livre.

Il allait répliquer mais Ginny le coupa.

- N'essaye pas d'être ce que tu n'es pas Severus.

Peut être était ce le ton doux qu'elle avait employé, ou peut être était ce la véracité de ses propos, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Rogue releva la tête et la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je ne…, commença-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas celui que tu _dis_ être. Tout le monde est peut être dupe, mais pas moi. Je…je sais très bien que tu refuserais toute amitié avec moi…je peux le comprendre. Je veux juste que tu saches que…et bien je serais là, si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, ou juste si tu veux une oreille pour t'écouter. Je pense que tu es une personne de grande qualité Severus, malheureusement tu le caches si bien que les autres ne le remarquent pas.

Ginny sourit devant son air étonné…enfin, être étonné pour Rogue signifiait avoir un sourcil haussé de manière désabusée…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se fixèrent.

Rogue eut finalement un presque sourire.

- J'ai vu Slughorn ce matin, il m'a encore félicité pour la magnifique potion que nous avons réalisée vendredi…

Ginny roula des yeux mais son sourire s'agrandit.

- A croire que nous formons une bonne équipe…

- Peut être bien…

Il y eu de nouveau un silence.

- Severus ? Je te remercies vraiment pour le livre…il m'a été d'un grand secours…et pas seulement en potions.

Rogue hocha simplement la tête.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec Rogue ? Résonna une voix dans toue la bibliothèque, qui bien heureusement était vide.

Ginny grogna et salua Rogue d'un signe de tête, il lui rendit avant de replonger dans ses notes.

La rousse marcha en direction d'un Gordon furieux qui fusillait Rogue de regard.

- S'il te plait, ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

Le jeune Prewett en fut estomaqué.

- Mais Lily…ce type est dangereux…

- Gordon…

- Lily, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi ma meilleure amie parle à l'un des pires Serpentards comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde !

Ginny soupira et rangea ses affaires.

- Allons y…je te raconterai plus tard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- J'ai du mal à y croire, Lily. C'est tout de même Rogue !

C'était dans ces moments là que Gordon ressemblait le plus à Ron d'après Ginny.

Elle soupira.

- Par Merlin…je ne vous demande pas d'y croire…c'est mon affaire pas la votre !

- Ok…calmez vous…deux roux enflammés, ça fatigue vraiment…

- Remus ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ginny et Gordon.

Le lycanthrope sourit.

Et les deux roux concernés finirent par rirent.

- Pour changer de sujet…

- Oui changeons de sujet…, grogna Gordon.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir et Remus lui donna un léger coup de coude.

- Diggory est _encore_ venu ma harceler…j'en peux plus…

- Je ne comprends pourquoi il insiste…, dit Gordon en fronçant les sourclis.

- Oui moi non plus, fit Ginny. En attendant il m'insupporte.

- Je veux bien te croire…, dit Remus avec un regard goguenard.

Ginny lui envoya un coussin.

- Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher…la journée a été longue.

- Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, dit Gordon en baillant.

La rousse se leva, et déposa un baiser sur les joues de ses amis qui rougirent.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la Salle Commune.

Les maraudeurs étaient assis à leurs places habituelles, et comme toujours ils firent semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué son regard posé sur eux.

- Il faudra du temps, Lily, mais ils cèderont et t'accepteront à nouveau. Dit doucement Remus.

Ginny hocha simplement de la tête et monta se coucher sans plus attendre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une semaine plus tard, Ginny pressait le pas à travers les couloirs.

Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis…depuis son ancienne époque à vrai dire.

Elle était en retard !

_Très _en retard…

En ce samedi matin, le réveil avait été dur…et puis Gordon qui n'était pas avec elle à cause d'un fichu entraînement…Madame Pomfresh allait la tuer !

Ginny accéléra.

Soudain, pour une raison inconnue, elle se retrouva plaquée au mur avec violence.

Sa tête heurta durement la pierre froide, ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes de douleur.

Que se passait-il exactement ?

Quelqu'un tenait ses poignets.

Ce même quelqu'un fouillait d'une main ses poches.

Et ce quelqu'un se révélait être…_Diggory _?

- Mais…mais qu'est ce que tu fais !? Fit Ginny. Lâche moi, Diggory, tu me fais mal.

- Oh non douce Lily…

Il sortit de la poche de la rousse une baguette magique.

Merlin !

Elle était sans défenses…et Diggory ne semblait pas être dans son état normal…

Ginny sentit un long frisson d'angoisse lui parcourir l'échine.

- Nous avons des choses à régler n'est ce pas ?

Comme pour accentuer ce qu'il venait de dire, il la secoua de telle sorte, qu'une nouvelle fois, la tête de la rousse heurta violement le mur la mettant dans un état de semi conscience.

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, n'est ce pas Lily ? Que je suis un poufsouffle sans cervelle ? Mais je vais te montrer que tu as tort…

Ginny se sentit trembler.

L'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de Diggory lui faisait peur.

Merlin savait les effets dévastateurs de ce maudit liquide !

Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses et le monde semblait tourner autour d'elle.

Amos resserra la prise autour de ses poignets et approcha son visage.

Ginny reprit légèrement ses esprits et commença à se débattre.

- Arrête ! Lâche moi ! LACHE MOI ! Ne t'approche pas ! ARRETE !

- Bouge pas…, grogna l'autre en réponse.

D'un geste féroce elle tenta d'envoyer son pied dans les parties intimes de son agresseur.

Son coup atteint son but, cependant Diggory ne la lâcha pas.

Et pour la troisième fois en à peine dix minutes, la tête de la rousse cogna contre le mur derrière elle.

Elle lutta contre l'inconscience mais une part d'elle savait que quoiqu'elle fasse Diggory était plus fort qu'elle, et que sans sa baguette magique elle ne pourrait jamais le repousser.

Ce fut alors qu'elle allait abandonner qu'elle les entendit.

Une bulle d'espoir se forma dans sa poitrine.

Ils parlaient fort et riaient d'une blague quelconque.

Les maraudeurs.

Diggory, trop soul sans doute, n'entendit rien.

- AU SECOURS ! Cria la rousse désespérément.

L'effet sembla immédiat.

Des pas précipités.

Un « merde » lâché dans un souffle.

Un « Lily ! » crié d'un ton d'alerte.

Et Diggory qui voltigeait soudain loin d'elle.

Ginny glissa le long du mur, seulement consciente du fait qu'on l'avait libéré.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qui était présent, qui l'enlaçait de manière réconfortante, qui lui murmurait que c'était fini.

Elle était en état de choc.

- JAMES ! ARRETE TU VAS LE TUER ! JAMES !

Ginny releva ses yeux voilés de larmes.

James se trouvait au dessus de Diggory et le rouait de coups violents. Il semblait dans une colère sans nom.

Sirius, Remus et Gordon tentaient en vain de le raisonner.

Ginny hoqueta.

- Ca va aller Lily…viens avec moi, murmura une voix douce.

Ginny posa les yeux sur Beth qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

Lentement elle se releva.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici !? Tonna une voix.

Mc Gonagall faisait son entrée.

D'un coup d'œil elle comprit ce qui s'était déroulé.

D'un coup de baguette elle sépara James d'un Diggory amoché et inconscient.

- Miss Smith, amenez Miss Evans à l'infirmerie je vous pris.

Beth acquiesça.

- Aller viens Lily.

Ginny lança un dernier regard vers le couloir où les maraudeurs retenaient James qui luttait contre le sort de Mc Gonagall. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle le remarqua.

Severus Rogue se tenait dans l'ombre, baguette en mains, une veine battant rageusement sur sa tempe.

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de la rousse.

Rogue serait intervenu si les maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas fait avant lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sa tête bourdonnait comme si des centaines d'abeilles l'entouraient.

Elle se sentait…si, si misérable.

Elle s'en voulait tellement.

Elle ne s'était pas défendu…ou pas assez.

Que se serait-il passé si ses amis n'étaient pas intervenu ?

Diggory se serait-il arrêté ?

Dans son état elle en doutait fortement.

- Tenez. Buvez ça d'une traite.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une potion tranquillisante.

- Et celle là ?

- Une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

- C'est encore moi qui décide ce dont vous avez besoin ou pas !

Ginny n'avait vraiment pas envie de débattre et encore moins avec une femme aussi tenace que l'infirmière.

Pourtant elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle avait besoin de repos, c'était un fait, mais plonger dans les bras de Morphée n'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

- S'il vous plait…je veux être tranquille…sans forcément dormir.

Elle échangea un regard avec la femme tout de blanc vêtu.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas vous me promettez de rester sagement à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Appelez moi en cas de problèmes.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

L'infirmière s'éloigna et Ginny ferma les yeux en invoquant des images de réconfort.

La première qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle de la journée passée avec James et Sirius à la fête foraine.

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

L'écho d'une conversation lui parvint cependant, troublant sa tranquillité.

La porte de l'infirmerie était mal fermée semblait-il…

- …ment va-t-elle ? Demanda une voix quelle qualifia comme étant celle de James.

- Je crois qu'elle est en état de choque, répondit Beth. Sinon d'après Madame Pomfresh elle n'a pas de blessures inquiétantes…tout est superficiel.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas avec elle ? Demanda encore James sur un ton de reproche.

- A ton avis ! Répliqua Beth avec colère. L'infirmière m'a jeté dehors !

- Très bien…calmez vous tout les deux, fit la voix de Remus.

- ME CALMER ! Si j'attrape ce fils de cognard…

- James tu l'as déjà bien assez amoché comme ça…

- Mais il osé levé la main sur _elle_…, dit James d'une voix rauque, comme sous le coup de l'émotion. _Il a osé_…

- Je sais James, je sais…, intervint Sirius. Mais nous organiserons quelque chose de plus subtil…quelque chose de plus…_maraudeur_…

- Mais…, implora presque le jeune Potter.

- James, soit raisonnable.

Il y eu un silence.

Ginny pensa que peut être ils étaient repartis mais…

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment une telle chose a pu arriver ? Demanda la voix soudain bien trop calme de James.

- Il l'a harcelait depuis la rentrée. Fit simplement Remus. Elle l'a toujours repoussé, mais ces derniers temps il en est venu à la suivre…bien sur elle ne le sait pas, heureusement…mais on le surveillait Gordon et moi avec la carte…

- Et pourquoi ce matin…

- Elle était en retard James…

De nouveau il y eu un silence.

- Venez, on sera mieux dans notre chambre pour parler de tout ça. Madame Pomfresh ne nous laissera pas la voir avant cet après midi au moins. Dit Gordon qui parlait pour la première fois.

Ginny pu presque entendre le grognement de James alors qu'il s'en allait, elle le savait, à contre cœur.

Et soudain elle n'eu plus besoin d'images réconfortantes…

Un sourire vint doucement naître sur ses lèvres.

James l'avait défendu…James avait eu peur pour elle…James s'_inquiétait_ pour elle…

Elle avait encore une chance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vous êtes encore là ! Ca me fait plaisir ça !

Alors, comment c'était ?

Je suis tellement angoissée à l'idée que ce soit nul… (Frissonne devant son écran).

Ah oui, c'est sans doute la première et la dernière fois que je le fais, mais comme je ne sais absolument plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas, voici une réponse personnelle à vos reviews.

Elles m'ont encore une fois fait très plaisir !!! Merci du fond du cœur !

_**RAR :**_

**_Kaena Black :_** J'ai été très touchée par ton empressement (wouah tu as lu mon chapitre à 5h41 du mat', franchement c'est déjà en soit un compliment ! lol) mais comme tu peux le voir je n'ai pas posté avant la rentrée…En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! PS : Je vois que tu m'as fait de la pub…wouaaaaaah…merci beaucoup ! Je sais je me répète…

**_Lisianne Black :_** Prodigieux ? C'est que je vais avoir la grosse tête moi ! lol ! Merci pour tes Compliments !

**_Dark and devil time :_** Mega giga bien ? Je vais vraiment avoir des chevilles enflées moi...lol...merci, j'espère que la suite t'a plu !

**_Maiionnette :_** Je sais que toi, je t'a répondu depuis un bail vu qu'on se parle deux heures minimum au téléphone à chaque fois…mais…que veux tu je t'adore ! Mille bisous ma belle !

**_Lily Black :_** Mais non t'es pas hystérique…enfin…non j'ai vu pire…lol…je pense que ce chapitre est un début de réponse à tes questions…Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**_Melitta Fairy :_** Ma fic te fait rêver…oh mon Dieu ! C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire…mille mercis ! Par contre je suis sincèrement désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, sinon il n'y aura vraiment plus aucun suspens dans mon histoire…déjà qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**_Crunchies :_** Waouh ! Tant d'enthousiasme rien que pour moi…enfin pour ma fic ! C'est trop d'honneur ! lol ! Alors comme ça je suis cruelle…méfies toi je peux l'être encore plus ! mdr ! Merci à toi.

**_Sheryne :_** 3 reviews ! 3 reviews ! Franchement je suis flattée que ma fic te plaise autant ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de poster mais comme je l'ai dit j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes et…enfin voilà, c'était pas trop le moment d'écrire…En tout cas, le fait que tu me relances à chaque fois m'a fait plaisir ! Donc merci beaucoup beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! PS : j'espère que le personnel soignant a été soulagé de voir la suite arriver…lol…elle était tordante ta dernière review…

**_Niirty :_** D'abord, BIENVENUE à toi…c'est un plaisir de t'accueillir parmi mes fervents menaceurs…parce que oui, je suis sure que toi aussi tu vas devenir une fervente menaceuse, parce que je mets trop de temps à poster…lol…Je suis plus que ravie de voir que ma fic te plait, et ta review m'a fait plaisir, merci beaucoup !

**_Lisou52_** ! Merci beaucoup !

**_Mina Murrey :_** Tu as tout à fait raison, ça ne va pas être de la tarte de tout remettre dans l'ordre mais j'ai pas mal d'idées donc pas de panique…tu vois finalement Ginny n'était pas bête ! LOL…merci beaucoup pour tes reviews pertinentes, elles me font toujours très plaisir !

**_Miss Lisa Black :_** Sadique ? Moi ? Nooooooooooooooooooon...juste un peu...mais alors un tout petit peu…lol…merci pour la review !

**_Aurore Doudou :_** Et bien merci beaucoup, que tu sois autant touché me fait plaisir et ça me réconforte aussi…

**_Gigi :_** Je pense que tu n'as pas été la seule à être soulagée…lol…merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plu !

**_Le Roi Elessar :_** Wouah tu as regardé tout les jours pour voir si j'avais posté…dans ce cas mille et un pardons, parce que j'ai été très longue…merci pour tes compliments…merci pour ta review…merci pour tout !

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse !

Merci encore et si le cœur vous en dit les reviews sont permises !

Gros bisous !

Eléonore


	31. Promets moi

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Alors, je me trouve plutôt rapide sur ce coup là…hey, ne faites pas cette tête ça fait pas plus de trois semaines que j'ai posté la dernière fois ! lol_

_Et puis là, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas m'en vouloir…sachez jeunes gens que ce chapitre fait 30 PAGES…c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit…_

_En plus il était super dur à écrire sachant qu'il s'y passe vraiment tout un tas de trucs !_

_Alors bon…vous m'aimez quand même un peu, non ?lol_

_J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire…_

_BONNE LECTURE !!!_

_**Note IMPORTANTE** : Le Bac, même s'il n'est que dans deux mois et demi, me prend beaucoup de temps. Je n'ai vraiment pas un bon niveau au lycée, et je vais devoir bosser dur pour avoir mon diplôme, donc je me vois dans l'obligeance de vous dire que **les chapitres** **seront dès a présent plus rares**, d'ailleurs le prochain n'arrivera sans doute que durant les **vacances de Pâques**…ne m'en voulez pas, mais je dois vraiment avoir mon bac...Merci de votre compréhension, et désolée…_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_**Dédicace :** A Marion, Bonne rentrée, ce chapitre est là pour t'encourager, je sais que la reprise des cours c'est toujours très dur ! Et puis bon, tu l'attendais tellement que je me suis pressée pour l'écrire ! Bisous ma belle !_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**_Chapitre 30 : « Je te le promets »_**

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain, Ginny se sentait à la fois étrangement rassurée, et quelque peu perturbée.

Gordon était le seul à lui avoir rendu visite.

Il lui avait annoncé la sentence concernant Diggory, (hormis bien sur les maintes contusions, fractures et hématomes causés par James), le poufsouffle avait écopé de trois mois de retenues avec Rusard, d'une perte de trois cents points pour sa maison, ainsi qu'une interdiction formelle de l'approcher à moins de vingt mètres.

Avec une voix déçu, Gordon lui avait dit que si Diggory ne s'était pas fait renvoyé, purement et simplement, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal au moment des faits.

Dumbledore avait été juste en donnant une deuxième chance à Amos.

Ginny soupira.

Au fond, elle savait que Diggory ne lui aurait rien fait s'il n'avait pas bu deux bouteilles de Whisky pur feu.

Oh bien sur, elle ne lui pardonnait pas…il lui avait fait trop peur pour ça !

Mais elle se devait d'être juste au même titre que son directeur…elle ne jetterait certainement pas la pierre la première.

Une autre pensée vint perturber la rousse alors qu'elle se rendait d'un pas paisible vers sa Salle Commune, aucun des maraudeurs, ni Beth d'ailleurs, n'étaient venus lui rendre visite.

Eux qui avaient été si prompts à la défendre (James avait tout de même cassé le bras de Diggory !)…

Elle murmura le mot de passe d'une voix lasse, décidément l'esprit d'un maraudeur était bien trop dur à comprendre.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la Salle Commune, elle fut frappée par le silence qui y régnait.

On était dimanche après midi, il faisait trop froid pour que les griffons soient en dehors de leur tour, l'excitation du week-end trop présente pour que les élèves étudient…alors bon, que se passait-il ?

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la salle commune et constata non sans stupeur que celle-ci était vide.

C'était vraiment étrange.

- Mais ou sont-ils tous passés ? Murmura-t-elle.

Comme en réponse à sa question, le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota derrière elle.

Sirius, Beth, Remus, Peter et Gordon entrèrent d'un pas rapide.

En pleine conversation ils ne s'aperçurent pas tout de suite de sa présence.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive ! Disait Sirius.

- Mais si ! Assurait Peter.

Ginny se racla la gorge.

Ils se turent dès qu'ils l'aperçurent.

Un long silence s'imposa.

Puis, dans un geste qui étonna beaucoup Ginny, Beth s'approcha et enlaça la rousse.

- Lily…j'ai eu si peur…, murmura la jeune Smith.

Ginny après un instant d'hésitation, rendit son étreinte à celle qui visiblement était entrain de redevenir sa meilleure amie.

- Par Merlin, Pomfresh m'avait dit que tu sortais ce soir ! Je ne voulais pas…oh désolée Lil', je voulais être la pour ta sortie de l'infirmerie…, dit Gordon en se pinçant les lèvres.

La rousse lui sourit après avoir relâché Beth.

- C'est rien…et puis je ne risquais de me perdre…, le rassura-t-elle.

Il y eu un nouveau silence gênant pendant lequel Ginny n'osa pas regarder Sirius, et où celui-ci sembla fasciné par la cheminée…

La rousse avait mille questions en tête…

OÙ étaient tout les griffondors par Merlin ?

Et surtout, surtout, ou était James ?

Le jeune Potter brillait en effet par son absence.

De nouveau elle se racla la gorge.

- Euh…Ce n'est peut être pas approprié mais…ou sont tout les autres ? Finit elle par demander.

Lentement mais sûrement, elle vit se former sur le visage de Remus, Sirius et Peter, un sourire typiquement maraudeur…

Et pour la première fois depuis de trop nombreux mois, Sirius Black planta ses iris grises dans les yeux émeraude de Ginny et lui adressa la parole sans une once d'agressivité :

- Ils sont entrain d'admirer le spectacle voyons.

- Le…le spectacle ? Fit Ginny sans comprendre.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ce que t'a fait Diggory hier allait rester sans conséquences pour lui…, dit Sirius avec un sourire presque diabolique.

Pour une fois, le si sage, le si raisonnable Remus Lupin semblait en accord complet avec son ami…Ginny comprit soudain pourquoi le lycanthrope faisait parti des maraudeurs…ses yeux étaient…wouah…aucun mot ne pouvait définir cet état…

- Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Osa demander la rousse.

- Oh rien de bien méchant… disons que Poudlard aura pour quelques temps une diva en tutu rose, aux cheveux jaune fluo, et aux acrobaties surprenantes…, fit Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

- Il doit être entrain de piailler au deuxième étage…, dit Peter qui semblait très fier de lui.

- Acrobaties surprenantes ? Grimaça Ginny craignant le pire.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, crois moi…, lui souffla Gordon.

Effectivement, peut être bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir finalement…

Ginny éprouva une once de pitié pour Diggory, cette humiliation le poursuivrait certainement longtemps…

- Bon si on allait s'asseoir…c'est pas tout mais moi je suis exténuée…et puis les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir…on bloque l'entrée, fit Beth en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, tout près de feu.

Les autres la suivirent et un à un ils s'écroulèrent sur les fauteuils devenus si douillets à leurs yeux.

Ginny les regarda faire et se dit que ses amis, -car il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous de nouveau, des amis-, étaient très fatigués, comme s'ils n'avaient pas ou peu dormis.

Réflexion faite, la rousse trouva cela assez logique…si ce n'était pas cette nuit, quand est ce qu'ils auraient pu réaliser cette…vengeance ?

Elle alla s'écrouler tout comme eux sur un fauteuil rouge, près de Gordon, qui dans un geste protecteur passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je…Merci. Dit finalement Ginny au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Que pouvait elle dire d'autre ?

Elle leur était infiniment reconnaissante d'être arrivés à temps, d'avoir voulu la venger, et de rester là, auprès d'elle après tout ces mois de querelles.

Elle vit Sirius soupirer et hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non, dit il d'une voix douce en la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. Surtout ne nous remercies pas Lily…une telle chose de serait pas arriver si nous n'avions pas été si…si butés. C'est à nous de nous excuser. Crois moi, on est désolé.

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Sirius Black, venait il vraiment de s'excuser?

- Je te demande pardon ? Souffla-t-elle.

Il eu un sourire en coin, made in Sirius Black.

- C'est étrange que tu sois si étonnée, Lil'…après tout on a tous des torts, moi en premier. Cette histoire avec…avec James (il déglutit légèrement et Ginny rosit) ne concerne que lui…et toi bien sur je veux dire…et…enfin tu vois…je…

- Sirius, mon chéri, tu commences à t'embrouiller, laisse moi faire. Dit Beth.

Ginny fut étonnée de la voir lui parler ainsi, avec tant de…de…elle-ne-savait-quoi…la relation entre Sirius et Beth avait semblait-il évoluer, leur complicité s'était accrue de manière fulgurante.

La jeune Smith tourna son beau visage vers la rousse.

Après un instant, elle se leva et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Ginny s'était laisser choir avec Gordon.

- Lily…ces mois de disputes, de froideur, et de méchanceté ont été durs pour nous, mais on en est tous conscient, ils l'ont été encore plus pour toi. On ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de nos actes. Tu nous connais pas vrai ? On s'emporte facilement, on a chacun un ego surdimensionné, une fierté parfois mal placée…en fait on a beaucoup de défauts…et quand on se sent blessé c'est ces défauts qui nous guident et qui nous aveugles…mais à présent qu'on y voit plus clair…on est vraiment, vraiment…sincèrement…infiniment…et irrémédiablement…désolé.

- C'est vrai que tu t'en sors mieux que moi, _chérie_…, ironisa Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

Beth lui tira -de manière très mature cela va sans dire-, la langue.

Ginny eu un large sourire.

Mais elle-même savait qu'elle devait s'excuser…ça allait dans les deux sens.

- Tu as sûrement raison Beth…seulement vos « défauts » comme tu dis ne seraient pas ressortis si vous ne vous étiez pas sentis blessés. Je dois moi aussi m'excuser, je…

- Non. Fit Sirius d'une voix ferme, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparu de son visage. Non tu ne vas surtout pas t'excuser, et surtout pas te justifier…je te l'ai dit, ces histoires ne nous concernent pas…en fait elles ne nous ont jamais concernés…ce sont _vos_ histoires, pas les nôtres.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la Salle Commune.

Puis Sirius finit par sourire.

- Maintenant que tout est réglé…tu ne veux pas faire un gros câlin à tonton Sirius ?

Ginny ne pu se retenir, elle rie comme elle n'avait plus rie depuis le début de toute cette histoire et d'un bond sauta entre les bras de Sirius sous l'hilarité générale.

Il en profita pour la chatouiller comme il savait si bien le faire…de petites larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de la rousse…pour une fois qu'elle pleurait de bonheur…

C'est ainsi que les élèves de griffondors les trouvèrent en entrant dans la Salle Commune.

Lorsque la tornade Sirius se calma et que Ginny eu reprit son souffle, le jeune Black se pencha doucement à son oreille et murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué petite sœur.

La rousse le serra fort dans ses bras, elle n'eu pas besoin de parler, il avait compris.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après maintes blagues plus ou moins douteuses, maintes discussions sur tout et n'importe quoi et maintes accolades et étreintes entre ce groupe de nouveau soudé, Sirius, Beth, Peter et Remus, décidèrent qu'une bonne sieste ne serait pas de trop.

Comme un seul homme, ils s'étaient tous levés d'un pas lourd pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Seuls, Gordon et Ginny se fixaient depuis presque une demi heure, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.

La rousse fut la première à céder.

- Je t'en supplie Gordon, explique moi ! Je me sens perdue là…je veux bien croire que ce qui s'est passé avec Diggory (elle grimaça fortement) les aient secoués…mais de là à les faire s'excuser et…Merlin, tu te rends compte, _ils se sont excusés_…alors que c'est moi qui aurait du…et…

- Lily ! Stop ! La coupa Gordon avec un sourire amusé.

Il la regarda avec douceur un petit moment, puis prit une mine plus sérieuse.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne tant qu'ils s'excusent…ils étaient en torts.

- Mais…

- Lily ! Ecoutes moi…

- Mais…

- Lily, prévint Gordon d'un ton presque dangereux.

- Ok, d'accord. Je ne t'interromps plus.

Il sourit de nouveau avec amusement devant l'air presque boudeur de la rousse.

- Tu sais Lily…après ce qui est arrivé, James s'en ait voulu.

- Quoi ! Sursauta Ginny.

Le regard de son vis-à-vis la dissuada d'en dire plus.

- James s'est senti coupable de t'avoir privé de tes amis…parce qu'ils ont voulu le soutenir lui plutôt que toi…et que par conséquent tu te retrouvais seule…même si Remus et moi on était là, ce n'était pas suffisant…et disons qu'hier il était très…_très _en colère…il a comme qui dirait…_pété un câble_…tu aurais du voir ça…c'était impressionnant…

Gordon marqua une pause puis, reprit.

- Il a dit que rien de tout ne serait arrivé si les autres ne t'avaient pas snober…et que de cette façon c'était de sa faute…quand Sirius a voulu dire quelque chose…Merlin, James lui a crié dessus comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire…il leur a _ordonné_ de s'excuser…parce que leur attitude n'était pas celle qu'auraient du avoir des amis…il leur a dit que cette histoire était ridicule au final… que si tu ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, c'était _ton_ choix, que si lui il ne voulait pas te parler, c'était _son_ choix…mais qu'en aucun cas cela ne devait affecté vos amis respectifs…il leur a fait la morale pendant presque une heure et demi…

Le roux marqua une nouvelle pause.

Ginny le regardait, et n'en croyait vraiment pas ses oreilles.

- Tu sais, cette scène m'a un peu fait pensé à un père disputant ses enfants après que ces derniers aient fait une grosse bêtise. Mais ça, ce n'est rien comparer à sa colère lorsqu'il a apprit pour Rogue.

- Pardon ! S'exclama Ginny. Ne me dis pas... Vous ne lui avez rien dit pour le livre, n'est ce pas?…, supplia-t-elle presque.

- Désolé Lily, on a du lui dire…je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais Rogue était là lorsque Diggory t'a attaqué…il allait intervenir…mais on l'a fait avant lui…James trouvait ça très étrange…quand on lui a dit pour le livre…j'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas…

Ginny malmena sa lèvre.

- A ce point ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

- Je crois que tu m'as mal compris Lil'…il n'était pas furieux après Rogue…bien qu'un peu dégoûté mais ça, c'est normal (Ginny lança un regard noir au roux)…James était furieux contre les autres, parce que même un Serpentard a été plus présent et plus prévenant avec toi ces derniers moi…

- Comment ont-ils réagit ?

- Et bien…ça leur a fait un choc…mais ils ont du se rendre à l'évidence…James avait raison…du coup eux aussi se sont sentis coupables…Je ne te raconte même pas la motivation qu'ils avaient tous a vouloir te venger…chacun a apporté son petit détail au plan…ils ont passé la nuit entière à faire les potions nécessaires…

- Ils n'ont même pas attendu que Diggory sorte de l'infirmerie…

- Non, ils ont estimé que la punition ne serait que plus…_forte_…si elle était infligée sans aucune attente…et puis je dois dire que James et Sirius étaient vraiment trop intenables…

Un long silence suivit ces explications…

Une question que Ginny estimait primordiale n'avait cependant pas été abordée…

- Gordon, ou est James ?

Le roux eu un petit sourire désabusé.

- Tu sais il n'y ait vraiment pas aller de main morte avec Diggory…il a écopé de trois semaines de retenues pour violences importantes envers un camarade de l'école…sa mère n'a pas été très contente…

- Oh…

Gordon lui sourit.

Et Ginny se sentit bien.

Tout simplement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Je te dis que cette coupe t'ira à merveille !

- C'est ça…je vais avoir l'air d'un balai brosse…

- Mais non…tu seras irrésistible…

- Quoi, je ne le suis pas déjà ?

Ces conversations anodines et typiques à Beth et Sirius, avaient beaucoup manqué à la rousse.

Remus ne s'était pas encore réveillé…Gordon s'était éclipsé elle ne savait où…Peter était aller aux cuisines…et James, lui, n'était toujours pas réapparu de sa retenue.

Ginny observa le couple en face d'elle avec un sourire.

Ils étaient mignons.

Enfin, autant que le permettaient leurs caractères respectifs…

Beth agita dangereusement sa baguette magique en la pointant vers la chevelure ébène de Sirius…

- N'y pense même pas ! Prévint le jeune Black.

Beth eut un sourire en coin.

Sirius prit alors son air le plus misérable, ses yeux devenant larmoyant au possible, ses traits prenant un aspect des plus innocents.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'user de ça avec moi ! S'exclama Beth.

- Mais de quoi, ma chérie ?

- De cet air de chien battu ! C'est injuste ! Tu sais très bien que moi je n'arrive pas à le faire !

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne peut être ? Susurra Sirius d'un ton machiavélique.

Ginny savait que le jeune Black avait atteint son but, à savoir faire oublié à Beth cette idée de coupe de cheveux…elle retint un sourire amusé.

Beth fronça les sourcils et administra une tape sur le derrière de la tête de son petit ami tout en murmurant un « sale cabot » que la rousse entendit parfaitement.

Ainsi la jeune Smith était au courant pour les animagis…

Elle soupira en se demandant si elle, elle serait mise au courant…

- Tu m'en veux ? Fit la voix de Sirius.

Beth eu de nouveau un sourire en coin.

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non, ça dépend…

- De quoi ?

- Voyons…, (elle mit un doigt sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir), peut être que si tu m'embrassais, là, maintenant, j'oublierai que tu…

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Sirius.

Ginny détourna les yeux, un petit sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota alors.

Son sourire disparu.

Une boule d'angoisse inimaginable lui enserra la gorge.

Le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus était arrivé.

James Christopher Potter venait d'enter dans la Salle Commune.

L'atmosphère de la pièce sembla se figer pendant plusieurs secondes.

Beth et Sirius se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs regards vaquant de James à Ginny.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Ginny vit clairement qu'il paraissait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

Il posa ses yeux chocolat sur Sirius, un échange muet auquel elle ne comprit rien ou presque eu alors lieu.

D'un mouvement souple, le jeune Black se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir, Beth ne perdit pas de temps et le suivit d'un pas rapide après avoir jeté un regard anxieux à ses deux amis.

Lentement, très lentement, James tourna son visage vers elle.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Ginny qui frissonna.

Durant ce qui sembla être une éternité ils se scrutèrent.

Puis James se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil sur lequel Ginny était assise.

De nouveau la rousse frissonna.

Pendant encore plusieurs minutes, ils ne parlèrent pas, ne se regardèrent pas.

Puis…

- C'est vraiment plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé, murmura James.

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa avec intensité.

- Je crois…qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire…, continua-t-il maladroitement.

- Oui, souffla Ginny.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas par quoi commencer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler au même moment que James…

- Je te demande pardon, dirent ils d'une même voix.

Surpris l'un et l'autre, ils se sourirent.

Finalement, peut être que cela ne serait pas si dur…

- Ecoute James…je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer…je me sens si stupide…

- Non…non, c'est moi, je n'aurais jamais du…et…

De concert ils rougirent tout les deux sans raison.

- Je crois qu'on a tout les deux nos torts, dit finalement James.

- Oui.

- Alors peut être que…si on oubliait tout…tu…tu voudrais tout reprendre depuis le début ?

Le cœur de Ginny battait si fort…elle était persuadée que James l'entendait…

Avait-elle bien compris…il voulait oublier toute cette histoire et tout recommencer ?

Un sourire éclatant naquit sur les lèvres de la rousse.

- C'est vraiment ce que je souhaite…plus que tout autre chose ! Affirma-t-elle d'une voix où perçait le soulagement et la joie.

Lui aussi sourit.

- Alors…on se pardonne mutuellement…et on reprend tout ? Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- Oui !

Ils échangèrent un regard brillant.

Ils étaient heureux.

Cependant il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de James…quelque chose que Ginny ne comprenait pas…Cela paraissait presque trop simple comme réconciliation.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le brun tendre la main qu'elle saisit ce qui jusque là lui avait échappé.

- Amis ? Proposa-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire crispé.

En vérité elle se sentait déçue…mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue ?

Il n'allait pas tout oublier d'un revers de la main !

Malgré tout, ce qui avait été dit ce soir là, après le match de quidditch, devait être encore bien présent dans l'esprit de James.

D'ailleurs, la rousse se rendit compte que James n'avait pas abordé la cause direct de cette « séparation »…il n'avait pas parlé de ce qui avait fait tant de mal à chacun…il n'avait pas parlé de sentiments…elle soupira.

Et comme elle l'avait fait un an auparavant, elle lui serra la main.

- Amis. Conclut elle.

Dans toute la tour, on entendit un « WAOUH!!!!!!!! » chargé de soulagement.

Dans un même geste, James et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un « Sirius » d'un air accablé.

Ils eurent des sourires amusés et échangèrent un regard complice.

Ginny se promit alors que, qu'importe le temps qu'il faudrait, qu'importe les difficultés, James et elle seraient réunis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Et cette promesse ci, elle la tiendrait quoiqu'il arrive.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La semaine qui suivit la « réconciliation », Poudlard trembla de tous ses murs.

Les maraudeurs semblaient vouloir partager leur joie, le pauvre Rusard en perdait la tête, sans parler des Serpentards qui n'en finissaient pas de défiler à l'infirmerie. Bizarrement Rogue fut relativement peu touché…

Ainsi, entre autres choses, le lundi, une série de feu d'artifices avaient explosés dans les cachots faisant évacuer les lieux pour la journée. Le mardi fut marqué par l'omniprésence du slogan « vive griffondor »…étrangement chaque élève avait ces inscriptions collés sur le derrière de sa robe. Le mercredi, jour d'Halloween, tout les bonbons distribués à cette occasion, s'échappèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires qui s'amusèrent beaucoup a essayé de les rattraper. Le jeudi au dîner chaque personne ayant bu du jus de citrouille (soit l'école entière) se retrouva avec des oreilles de lapin…Et enfin le vendredi, chaque élève eu droit à un changement de voix tout à fait mystérieux…les filles eurent pour une soirée entière les voix de garçons et vice versa.

Ginny avouait avec beaucoup d'amusement que même Fred et George n'avaient jamais été si productifs en une semaine seulement.

Les maraudeurs ressemblaient à des enfants à qui on aurait autorisé une semaine de récréation.

C'était assez…déconcertant.

La rousse n'avait jamais autant rie.

Elle se sentait bien.

Beth et elle avaient eu une conversation des plus constructives sur les évènements majeurs qui s'étaient déroulés pendant la période où elles ne se parlaient pas, cependant à aucun moment elles n'abordèrent le sujet plus qu'épineux qu'était les sentiments que Ginny éprouvait pour James.

La rousse adorait le fait d'avoir une présence féminine à ses côtés et Beth lui avait avoué qu'elle-même commençait à saturer à force de n'être en contact qu'avec des garçons.

Sirius, lui, s'était remis à la taquiner comme si aucune discorde n'était venue obscurcir leur amitié.

Peter la faisait rire avec ses blagues parfois maladroites, et souvent elle se demandait comment le jeune Pettigrew deviendrait cet homme abject, alors qu'il était adorable avec elle. Et toujours elle chassait cette pensée car elle impliquait directement son funeste destin.

Quand à James, c'était le seul qui avait un comportement qui montrait que quelque temps auparavant, il y avait eu discorde. Il était plus distant avec Ginny, et n'était jamais rester seul avec elle depuis leur réconciliation. Il était pourtant amical et chaleureux, et la même flamme brillait dans ses yeux rendant l'espoir à la rousse.

Ce fut donc d'une humeur joyeuse qu'elle se réveilla le samedi matin pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Salle Commune, elle constata que, comme à l'habitude, Remus était debout, lisant tranquillement, tandis que Gordon, lui, semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas retourner entre les bras de Morphée.

- On y va ? Fit elle au roux qui acquiesça en baillant.

- Pourquoi faut il que tu sois d'aussi bonne humeur ? Marmonna Gordon d'une voix pâteuse.

Ginny pouffa.

Une fois arrivée, l'infirmière se rua sur eux : ils avaient du travail.

La journée fut longue, harassante, et très pénible.

Une épidémie de grippe s'était installée dans le château et se répandait à une vitesse affolante. Les plus touchés étant bien évidemment les plus fragiles, et donc les plus jeunes. Ginny avait assez vu de premières années, elle n'en pouvait plus…ce que ces petits pouvaient être douillets par Merlin !

Elle sourit, désabusée. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire de telles réflexions, elle devait vraiment être fatiguée.

- Merlin…j'ai cru que cette journée n'en finirait pas ! S'exclama Gordon lorsque Madame Pomfresh les libéra.

- Oui…dire qu'on en est qu'au début…il va falloir être en forme pour demain…

- Tu t'es vraiment mit en tête de me décourager, c'est ça ? Grimaça le roux.

Ginny rie doucement.

Lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et qu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, elle sentit immédiatement l'atmosphère lourde, chargée de colère, qui régnait dans la pièce.

Elle échangea un regard troublé avec Gordon.

Au lieu du chahut habituel qui régnait en ce lieu, le silence s'imposait, seulement perturbé par quelques chuchotements.

Gordon et Ginny s'approchèrent du reste de leurs amis, tous assis près du feu. Ils arboraient de sombres mines.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix angoissée.

Pour seule réponse, Beth lui tandis la Gazette du Sorcier.

C'était une édition spéciale.

La rousse se glaça d'effroi lorsqu'elle lu le titre puis l'article. Gordon poussa un juron d'indignation.

_ATTAQUE MASSIVE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE : LE LORD NOIR DECLARE UNE GUERRE OFFICIELLE._

_Ce matin, alors que le chemin de traverse grouillait de monde, des dizaines de serviteurs du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, qui se plaisent à se nommer « Mangemorts », ont exécuté un raid sanglant à l'encontre de la communauté magique. Le bilan de cette attaque est le plus lourd qu'on ait connu depuis la fin de la guerre contre Grindewald. Le ministère fait acte de vingt morts, et trente blessés._

La suite de l'article décrivait les détails de l'attaque.

Plus bas, la journaliste du nom de Rita Sketter (Ginny eu une grimace de dégoût en lisant son nom), avait recueilli les propos de Harry Potter, chef des Aurors.

_Je demande à la communauté magique de se tenir aux aguets. Ce que nous avions réussi à garder au rang d'actes terroristes, est devenu à présent une guerre officielle. Le Lord Noir est puissant et il a à ses côtés beaucoup d'adeptes. La vigilance est de mise, cependant je préconise à la population de ne pas céder à une quelconque panique._

Ginny se laissa doucement glisser sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle était pâle et se sentait étrangement fragile.

Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Elle sentit une main se saisir de la sienne.

Surprise, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de James.

Il lui sourit faiblement et elle resserra sa prise.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais lâcher cette main qui lui apportait tant de réconfort, tant de chaleur, tant de tendresse.

Non plus jamais.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Madame Pince avait le don de rendre n'importe quelle personne au bord de la crie de nerfs.

Depuis le temps, Ginny s'était habituée à cet état de fait.

Seulement voilà, en ce mercredi soir, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça, et le regard de la bibliothécaire l'exaspérait au plus au point.

Que Merlin l'aide…

- Je préfère vérifier moi-même si ce mot vient vraiment du professeur Slughorn.

- Mais puisque je vous dis…

- La réserve n'est pas interdite pour rien Miss Evans !

Sur ces paroles Madame Pince se leva et se dirigea vers une arrière salle qui devait lui servir de bureau.

Ginny soupira.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les hostilités entre Lord Voldemort et le reste de la communauté magique étaient déclarées.

Deux semaines de pur effroi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne manquait aucune occasion de dévaster le monde de la sorcellerie. Ses mangemorts étaient fourbes et cruels.

Chaque jour voyait son lot de victimes.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières années, Ginny devait avouer, qu'en dehors de ce qui s'était déroulé à Poudlard, elle n'avait guère fait attention à la situation avec Voldemort.

Mais le fait était que depuis presque six ans, le mage noir avait mené des attaques isolées mais néanmoins terrifiantes. Cependant jusqu'à l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, les sorciers ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de l'ampleur de son pouvoir.

En fait, la rousse en était venue à s'avouer que depuis son arrivée à cette époque, elle avait momentanément occulté la guerre.

Cela l'avait dérouté.

Mais à présent elle était déterminée à faire face, coûte que coûte.

Tout comme elle l'aurait fait à son époque, elle s'engagerait dès sa sortie de Poudlard dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et entrerait dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle soupira de lassitude en se rappelant que Dumbledore n'avait pas encore crée l'Ordre, il ne le ferait que dans quelques mois…mais Ginny ne savait pas quel élément de la guerre déclencherait la décision du directeur…

- Le professeur Slughorn a confirmé vous avoir donné ce mot…, marmonna une voix sèche dans son dos.

Madame Pince n'avait pas l'air enchantée à l'idée qu'une élève entre dans sa si précieuse réserve.

Ginny se dépêcha donc de suivre la bibliothécaire qui la conduisit au cœur même d'immenses étagères où s'empilaient des centaines et des centaines de livres, classés pour la grande majorité dans la catégorie « magie noire ».

- Voilà…je vous laisse effectuer vos recherches, dit Madame Pince.

La bibliothécaire la regarda un moment avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

- Et surtout n'endommagez rien…sinon vous le regrettez amèrement ! Fit elle avant de s'en aller d'un pas vif.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

Elle devait faire des recherches sur une plante excessivement rare que l'on utilisait dans les temps anciens et qui aujourd'hui avait presque disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Cette plante se nommait _luz_ et possédait des propriétés extraordinaires, elle permettait en effet de ressouder le flux magique présent dans chaque sorcier si celui-ci venait à se briser pour une quelconque raison.

Alors qu'elle passait entre les différents rayons (où le nom des livres lui donnait la chair de poule pour la plupart), un rayonnement lumineux attira son attention.

Intriguée, elle en chercha la source…après tout qu'est ce qui, dans une bibliothèque, pouvait produire un rayon lumineux ?

Elle tourna à droite du rayon « Malédictions », et trouva finalement la cause de cette mystérieuse lumière.

Un livre.

Quoi de plus normal dans une bibliothèque…

Ginny sourie, amusée par sa propre ironie.

Lorsqu'elle ramassa l'ouvrage, toute lumière disparue.

Déconcertée, elle l'ouvrit.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'anormal dans ce bouquin…il était certes âgé…en fait il devait bien avoir plus de trois cents ans…mais rien de son contenu ne paraissait extraordinaire.

En y regardant bien, Ginny se demanda pourquoi ce livre se trouvait dans la réserve.

Il traitait d'Ancienne magie.

Mais il y avait à Poudlard des dizaines de livres qui traitaient d'Ancienne magie.

Plus intriguée encore, Ginny oublia le but de sa visite dans la réserve, et s'assit à même le sol pour feuilleter l'ouvrage avec avidité.

Ce ne fut qu'en lisant attentivement les premières pages que la rousse comprit son erreur.

_Ce_ livre n'était pas comme les autres. _Ce_ livre offrait à qui le lisait la possibilité de _connaître_ l'Ancienne magie. Pas de _l'étudier_. De la _connaître_.

Fascinée la rousse songea avec une pointe de nostalgie qu'Hermione aurait adorée pouvoir lire cette œuvre. Elle sourie cependant en pensant que peut être, celle qui avait été sa presque sœur, le lirait un jour, dans un futur plus lointain.

_«Au fond de chaque être réside une part d'Ancienne magie, car l'Ancienne magie repose sur les sentiments, sur les émotions. L'Ancienne magie n'a pas besoin de baguette ni d'un autre instrument ; pour qu'elle se manifeste il faut la _ressentir_. Chaque enfant a en lui un potentiel immense, sans bornes, cependant en grandissant il apprend à maîtriser ses émotions et ses sentiments, à les _occulter_, et ce faisant il fait taire l'Ancienne magie qui sommeillait en lui._

_Seule une forte émotion peut alors la faire ressurgir, et dès lors, le sorcier peut la pratiquer en ne se basant que sur ce qu'il ressent. »_

Pourquoi cela lui rappelait-il quelque chose ?

Pourquoi…pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ces quelques lignes étaient vraiment importantes…presque vitales ?

Elle sentait qu'un souvenir primordiale lui échappait…c'était comme vouloir retenir de l'eau entre ses mains…

Ginny trembla de fureur…ainsi tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus…

Merlin…mais qui avait effacé de sa mémoire ces éléments?

Et surtout dans quel but ?

Frustrée, elle décida néanmoins de poursuivre.

Les minutes défilèrent, et plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus cette impression d'approcher de quelque chose d'essentiel la submergeait.

Lorsqu'elle eu atteint, quelques pages plus loin, la partie du livre concernant les sorts de protection utilisant l'Ancienne magie, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter puis repartir à toute allure.

_« Cette incantation repose sur le sentiment le plus fort qui existe, mais aussi sur le plus complexe._

_L'amour._

_La personne qui décide de l'utiliser doit sincèrement aimer l'être qu'elle souhaite protéger, à un point où elle serait prête à offrir sa vie pour lui._

_Le Sacrifice de Protection, tel que les anciens l'ont appelé, requiert non pas une puissance magique énorme, mais un amour sans bornes, un amour inconditionnel._

_Si cette condition est respectée l'Ancienne magie de celui qui prononce l'incantation ira se loger chez la personne à protéger en formant un défense indestructible contre le danger que l'on voulait éviter. L'incantateur perdra alors la vie, car une existence sans Ancienne magie est impossible. »_

Plus bas sur la page était inscrit trois mots en latin.

Ginny garda les yeux fixer sur ces trois mots.

_Trois mots._

Trois mots qui allaient tout changer.

Trois mots qui _le_ sauverait le moment venu.

Trois mots qui la tueraient.

Ginny se souvenait parfaitement à présent.

Oui elle se souvenait de ce jour d'été, au Square Grimmault…

_« - Je ne comprends pas ! Bougonna l'unique fille du clan Weasley en jetant à la poubelle une pile d'immondices qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir disparaître de la maison Black. Pourquoi doit il rester avec ces horribles moldus ?_

_- Ginny, c'est comme ça ! Le professeur Dumbledore à ses raisons…viens plutôt m'aider…, répliqua Molly._

_- Mais…_

_D'un regard la matriarche la fit taire._

_- Ce que Ginny dit n'est pas faux Madame Weasley, fit alors Hermione d'un ton docte, tout en se dégageant d'un tas de papiers qui semblaient avoir une vie propre. Ne serait-il pas possible de poser des protections similaires à celles qu'il a chez les Dursley, ici ?_

_- Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Hermione ! Souffla Molly._

_- Mais c'est vrai Maman…Harry n'est pas heureux là-bas, et tu le sais aussi bien que nous…Dumbledore le sait certainement aussi…, intervint Ron._

_Le roux tentait, tant bien que mal, de déplacer le lit de la pièce, mais ce dernier semblait clouer sur place._

_- Ma parole, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc horrible ! S'exclama la voix d'Hermione que avait réussi à se dépêtrer de sa pile de papier…elle désignait une chose verte très gluante et qui se mouvait de façon étrange._

_Molly lança un sort d'un geste agacé et la « chose » disparue._

_Hermione en profita pour revenir à la charge._

_- Madame Weasley, Harry a besoin de nous après ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier, pas de sa famille qui l'a toujours blâmé parce qu'il était sorcier._

_- Et puis Maman, ce n'est pas toi qui te plains qu'il est toujours trop maigre en revenant de chez eux ? Renchérit Ron._

_- Laissez donc, Molly un peu tranquille, dit une voix rauque._

_Tous se retournèrent pour scruter Sirius sur le pas de la porte._

_- Mais Sirius c'est vous qui disiez que Harry devait être auprès des siens ! S'exclama Ron, outré._

_Black, hocha la tête de gauche à droite, ses longs cheveux emmêlés ondulant doucement._

_Ses yeux gris fixèrent un point quelconque de la pièce puis il dit calmement :_

_- Je sais ce que j'ai dit Ron. Cependant Harry a la meilleure protection qui soit là-bas. Une protection si forte que même Voldemort (Tous frissonnèrent en entendant le nom honni) ne peut la briser tant qu'il reste chez sa tante. Et cette protection, Dumbledore ne pourra jamais la reproduire malgré toute sa puissance._

_Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce._

_- Sirius, résonna la voix de Ginny. Quelle est cette protection ?_

_Black se tourna vers la rousse et de ses iris grises la fixa avec une intensité qui la fit frissonner. Dans ses yeux pourtant, Ginny lu une tendresse infinie, et une douceur palpable…mais peut être l'imaginait-elle…_

_Lorsqu'il lui répondit, Sirius sembla sous le coup d'une émotion particulière car sa voix était basse…trop basse et encore plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire._

_- Lorsque Voldemort est allé à Godric's Hollow ce soir là, murmura-t-il en continuant de la fixer, il voulait éradiquer les Potter, seulement voilà, après avoir tué James... ( il se tu un instant et reprit sa respiration)…il s'est retrouvé face à une femme qui voulait défendre son fils unique qu'elle aimait plus que tout…Lily savait qu'elle était la seule à présent à pouvoir protéger Harry…je ne sais pas comment elle s'y ait prit…mais elle était prête à tout, même à mourir. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, elle est morte en voulant le protéger, elle est morte par amour pour lui…Un acte tel que celui-ci n'est pas bénin…c'est de l'Ancienne magie, de la magie pure. Et Harry en portera la marque toute sa vie. Cette protection restera en lui, et sera d'autant plus forte lorsqu'il se retrouvera près d'une personne de même sang que sa mère…en l'occurrence Pétunia. ( note 1)_

_De nouveau un silence suivit ces paroles. La tristesse transperçait chaque personne présente._

_Sirius regarda la rousse comme se remémorant un instant de sa vie d'avant, puis ferma les yeux comme pour faire fuir un mauvais souvenir._

_Ginny songea avec douleur que sans doute il était meilleur pour Harry de rester là où il était…du moins pour l'instant. »_

Trois mots.

Ginny les contemplait totalement subjuguée.

- Miss Evans ! Par Merlin mais que faites vous encore là ?!

La rousse sursauta et releva la tête.

Madame Pince semblait furieuse, les mains sur les hanches, elle tapait du pied d'un air impatient.

- Je suis désolée…j'étais prise…par ma lecture et…j'ai oublié l'heure et…, balbutia Ginny.

- Mais que racontez vous ? Fit la bibliothécaire en fronçant les sourcils.

La rousse baissa les yeux et se figea.

Le livre avait disparu.

Merlin ! Le livre avait disparu !

Comment allait elle faire pour formuler l'incantation sans lui ?

- Alors ? Reprit Madame Pince un air revêche collé sur le visage.

Ginny se releva lentement et s'en alla d'un pas sur sous l'œil indigné de la bibliothécaire.

Elle traversa les couloirs de Poudlard d'un air paisible malgré ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Une certitude s'était installée dans son cœur, balayant tout le reste.

Le moment venu, elle se souviendrait des _trois mots_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny revenait des cours en discutant joyeusement avec Beth.

En entrant dans la Salle Commune, les deux jeunes filles se figèrent.

- …SI TU NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE JE NE VOIS PAS A QUOI CA SERT !

- MAIS C'EST TOI QUE NE COMPRENDS PAS !

- MOI ? MAIS OUVRE LES YEUX BON SANG !

Gordon et Remus se tenaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, rouges de colère, les poings serrés.

Les autres griffondors s'étaient terrés dans un coin de la pièce et observaient l'échange avec avidité.

Ni James, ni Sirius, et ni Peter n'étaient en vu.

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, jamais elle n'avait vu Gordon et Remus se disputer, et encore moins avec tant de force et devant tant de personnes.

Elle se précipita donc vers eux, Beth sur ses talons.

- Merlin mais calmez vous, tout les deux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Lily, reste en dehors de ça, dit Gordon avec froideur.

La rousse en fut bouche bée, jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

Gordon fusilla Remus du regard.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas admettre que ce que je te dis est la vérité ? Dit-il.

- Tu…tu sais pourquoi…, répondit Remus d'un ton misérable.

En y regardant de plus près Ginny constata que le lycanthrope était pale, et que ses yeux étaient bien trop brillants.

- Tu sais très bien que ce que tu te forces à croire est faux ! S'exclama le roux, encore plus en colère.

Ginny était un peu perdue, même si elle sentait que cette dispute avait certainement pour origine la lycanthropie de Remus.

Ce dernier sembla sur le point de craquer.

Il sortit de la Salle Commune, sans un regard pour Ginny ou Beth, et encore moins pour Gordon.

Le roux pour sa part, serra les poings plus fort, cependant on lisait clairement sur son visage le débat intérieur qui le rongeait, il hésitait entre suivre son petit ami ou décider de l'ignorer.

Finalement, il monta à son dortoir en jetant un regard noir à la porte par laquelle était sortie Remus.

Un lourd silence envahi la Salle Commune, puis comme un seul homme tout les griffondors se mirent piailler en même temps.

Ginny et Beth se regardèrent.

- Je vais suivre Gordon dans le dortoir des garçons, tu vas voir Remus ? Fit la brune d'une voix anxieuse.

La rousse acquiesça et sortit à son tour de la Salle Commune.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle constata l'ampleur de sa tâche ; Remus pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans le château…

Alors que d'un pas hésitant elle s'engageait sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, elle croisa les trois autres maraudeurs qui riaient, pour ne pas changer, d'une blague contre les Serpentards.

Ils eurent la présence d'esprit de prendre une mine sérieuse en voyant que Ginny semblait légèrement perturbée.

- Lily ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta James.

Ginny lui sourit avec douceur.

Ce qu'elle l'aimait par Merlin…ce qu'elle l'aimait…

Reprenant contenance, la rousse entreprit de leur raconter ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- Je cherche Remus…je ne sais vraiment pas ou il a pu aller…

- On ferait peut être mieux de le retrouver nous même, tu ne crois pas ? Fit Sirius d'un ton sérieux.

- Non…je crois qu'une présence féminine est meilleure dans ce cas là…sans vouloir vous vexer bien sur…

Ils sourirent.

- Dans ce cas…viens par là, dit James d'un ton de conspirateur.

Ginny, intriguée le suivit derrière une statue imposante, Sirius et Peter les rejoignirent avec un sourire en coin…

Le jeune Potter sortit de sa poche un parchemin vieux, usé, rapiécé, qui semblait daté de plusieurs années…

Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement.

- Ceci, fit James en désignant le parchemin, est notre idée la plus brillante…

- C'est aussi la plus ingénieuse…, rajouta Sirius.

- Et la plus utile…, lança Peter.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel les trois maraudeurs scrutèrent Ginny qui les observait elle aussi ne sachant pas trop comment réagir…

Dans bel ensemble ils murmurèrent _« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »_.

La rousse vit alors une encre noire apparaître pour former ce qu'elle savait être la carte du maraudeur…

Elle était si surprise.

Pas par la carte…combien de fois l'avait elle observé pour monter un mauvais coup avec Fred et Gorge…ou pour surveiller les couloirs contre Ombrage…

Non, elle était surprise de voir que les maraudeurs lui montrent l'un de leur précieux secret.

Il était loin d'être le plus important, mais c'en était tout même un !

James mit la surprise de la rousse sur la découverte de la carte.

- Nous sommes fiers de te présenter la carte du maraudeur, dit il doucement.

- Lunard, Quedever, Patmol et Cornedrue…qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Ce sont des surnoms ? Demanda Ginny sautant sur l'occasion pour les inciter à lui révéler plus.

Elle avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était sortit dans les couloirs…

Ils parurent gênés.

Evidement.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pensé à ça.

Elle soupira.

- Enfin bref, reprit elle en se souvenant du jeune lycanthrope qui devait en plein désarroi en ce moment. Est-ce qu'avec ça je peux retrouver Remus ?

Ils parurent soulagés qu'elle ne cherche pas plus loin.

James lui désigna ensuite un petit point qui annonçait que _« Remus Julian Lupin »_ se trouvait présentement dans le parc, près du lac.

A l'endroit exact où s'était retrouvé Gordon lorsque la rousse avait apprit qu'il aimait son ami le loup garou.

- Ok…cet objet est vraiment…surprenant. Lâcha-t-elle. Je vais le rejoindre…souhaitez moi bonne chance…

Elle leur sourit, jeta un dernier regard à la carte en songeant que revoir ce vieux parchemin lui procurait une sensation de joie inexplicable.

Elle n'eu cependant pas le temps de faire un pas.

On la tira en arrière…elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec James et ses yeux chocolat si hypnotisant.

- Lily…fais attention s'il te plait.

Ginny haussa les sourcils, très étonnée.

Faire attention ? Mais à quoi ?

Il était vrai que le jeune Potter s'était montré protecteur depuis l'épisode Diggory mais tout de même...

- Je veux dire, reprit James en la lâchant, subitement très gêné. Je ne voudrais que tu croises les serpentards ou même Rusard…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas…je ne risque vraiment rien.

Elle lui sourit et s'engagea dans le couloir en essayant de ne pas penser à la main douce et chaude de James posée sur son bras…

Elle traversa maints couloirs avant de se retrouver finalement devant la haute porte en chêne qui menait au parc de Poudlard.

Il faisait froid.

Le mois de novembre était bien entamé et le vent était glacial, annonçant l'hiver qui promettait déjà d'être rude.

Ginny repéra tout de suite Remus.

Il était assis sur un banc, son regard était tourné vers l'horizon et un air bien trop mélancolique peignait son visage creusé pas la fatigue.

La rousse ne pu réprimer la vague de tristesse qui l'envahissait doucement…Remus…sa vie allait être si misérable…son regard se chargerait de douleur…mais il continuerait, il continuerait…et Ginny se demanda alors, tandis qu'elle le fixait, comment son ami avait bien pu trouver la force de rester debout dans cet avenir sombre qui serait le sien…comment ce jeune garçon si peu sur de lui, deviendrait un jour, le meilleur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'elle ait jamais connu…

En songeant à sa deuxième année à Poudlard, Ginny ne pu qu'avoir un sourire, bien qu'un peu amer.

Elle farfouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'une chose bien précise que son professeur lui avait conseillé de garder toujours près d'elle…elle sortit alors une tablette de chocolat de sa robe de sorcière.

Sans un mot elle s'approcha de son ami qui ne réagit aucunement, et lui tendit le merveilleux remède contre les maux du cœur.

Il sursauta.

Pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver…c'était un loup garou après tout…mais parce qu'elle lui donnait quelque chose d'inattendu…

Ginny sourit encore une fois.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Un jour, un excellent professeur à Salem (note 2), m'a dit que le chocolat était le meilleur des remèdes lorsqu'on avait mal là, dit elle doucement en pointant son cœur.

Remus la scruta un moment avant de prendre le chocolat et de le manger en silence.

- Ca a au moins le mérite d'être succulent, souffla-t-il finalement avec un très léger sourire.

- Oui.

Ginny sentait qu'elle ne tirerait rien ou presque de Remus.

Après tout si lui et Gordon s'étaient disputés au sujet de sa lycanthropie…peut être aurait-elle du laisser les maraudeurs venir le voir à sa place…

- Tu sais…je ne suis sans doute pas la personne à qui tu aimerais te confier…mais je suis tout même là, dit elle d'une petite voix.

Il sourit, encore.

- Tu es la _seule_ personne que j'ai envie de voir dans ces moments là, souffla-t-il.

- Je…

Il eu un petit rire et la prit dans ses bras sans que la rousse ne comprenne grand-chose.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? (Elle acquiesça). Parce qu'avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de parler, de me confier comme tu dis, j'ai juste à entendre la douceur de ta voix ; la chaleur de ton étreinte et mon mal s'en va tout seul. Parce qu'avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être normal et même d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Mais tu ES normal…tu ES quelqu'un de bien ! S'offusqua Ginny, rouge d'émotion face à l'aveu de son ami.

- Tu vois ! Rie Remus.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et le prit à son tour dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre son cœur. Il se blottit contre elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Comme il l'aurait fait avec sa mère, si cette dernière avait survécue.

- Ta mère, de là ou elle est, doit vraiment être fier de ce que tu es, Remus, chuchota elle doucement.

Il enfouit un peu plus sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Puis, au bout d'un moment il se détacha.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas te confier ? Demanda la rousse. Je peux aussi écouter tu sais ?

Il sourit.

- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas Lily. Des choses si affreuses que tu ne les imagines pas…

- Mais…

- Tout comme je ne saurais jamais pourquoi tu ne nous parles jamais de ta vie à Salem, pourquoi est ce que ton professeur a éprouvé le besoin de t'offrir du chocolat pour que ton cœur aille mieux, ni pourquoi tes yeux perdent parfois leur lueur de joie et d'espoir, tu ne sauras pas pourquoi je viens de me disputer avec Gordon, ni pourquoi les maraudeurs te cachent des choses.

Ginny ouvrit et ferma la bouche à trois reprises.

Remus n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser.

Son ton était doux et compréhensif.

Mais la rousse était estomaquée.

- Je…je…

- Lily, tu es intelligente, et nous le sommes aussi. Depuis le début il y a un accord tacite entre nous, oserais tu le nier ?

De nouveau la rousse ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle la referma aussitôt.

- Tu vois…mais malgré tout ça, une amitié sans failles nous lie. Alors ne sois pas triste que je ne me confie pas. Garde juste en tête que ta simple présence suffit à me sentir mieux.

- Je…je…tu veux dire que vous ne voudrez jamais me dire…je croyais pourtant…ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance que je ne…je…, balbutia-t-elle totalement désorientée.

Et dire qu'elle était simplement venue pour consoler son ami…elle n'avait absolument pas prévue de se retrouver dans cette position.

- Hey…Lily, calme toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a pas confiance en toi qu'on ne te dit rien, et je suis sur que de ton côté il en va de même. Je n'ai pas dis qu'on ne te dirait _jamais_ rien. (Il sourit doucement). Il n'est juste pas encore temps pour toi de tout découvrir sur…nous.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

Puis Remus se leva, dépoussiéra ses habits, et se tourna vers elle en lui tendant une main.

Elle le contempla un instant.

Dans un geste lent elle s'en saisit, et Remus sourit.

- Je peux quand même te confier un secret, fit il. (Il se pencha vers elle). Je crois sincèrement que j'ai un sérieux penchant pour les roux ! Il n'y a qu'à voir ma meilleure amie et mon petit ami, n'est ce pas ?

Ginny se tourna vers lui, et finit par éclater de rire.

…Un accord tacite…

Oui, il avait raison.

Il y avait toujours un _accord tacite_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula lentement.

Gordon et Remus s'étaient réconciliés en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire.

Les maraudeurs avaient, à cette occasion, fait une petite expédition chez les Serpentards de septième année qui s'étaient tous retrouvés à chanter au lieu de parler durant une journée entière.

Ginny bien que légèrement agacée, (Severus lui avait jeté un regard glacial en cours de potion), avait pourtant bien rie lorsqu'un vert et argent très irrité, s'était mit à chanter des insultes d'un ton mélodieux…

Le samedi avait eu lieu le premier match de quidditch de l'année.

Un Serdaigle/Serpentard tout ce qu'il y avait de fascinant.

Ginny et Gordon avaient été exemptés d'option médicomagie la journée du samedi, à leur plus grande joie, cela va s'en dire.

Le dimanche, lui, avait été des plus mornes, la rousse avait passé sa journée à fabriquer une potion compliquée qui lui avait miné le moral.

Et lorsque le lundi arriva, bien trop vite au goût de tous, elle mit un temps infini à se lever.

Elle bailla pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois en descendant les escaliers.

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, Ginny cligna cependant des yeux avec surprise.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de Griffondor dans la pièce pour cette heure !

Tous les griffons chuchotaient entre eux d'un air sombre ce qui fit frissonner la rousse.

Soudain elle sursauta en entendant un grand bruit, comme si quelque chose de très lourd était tombé sur le sol.

Cela venait du dortoir des garçons.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se dirigea dans cette direction.

Personne ne la reteint.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre.

…Dortoir des premières année…rien.

Elle monta encore et encore.

…Dortoir des sixièmes année…rien.

Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle lorsqu'elle comprit que toute cette perturbation venait des maraudeurs.

Une sourde inquiétude se propagea en elle.

En arrivant devant le dortoir des septièmes années, elle découvrit un amas de garçons devant la porte.

Ils la regardèrent sans rien dire, et ils la laissèrent même passer.

Mais Merlin que se passait il ?

Elle trouva Sirius, Peter, Remus et Gordon qui tentaient en vain semblait il, d'entrer dans leur propre dortoir.

Elle ne s'étonna pas de voir Beth à leurs côtés.

Sirius jeta un sort puissant contre la porte.

Cette dernière resta de marbre.

Ginny se sentait légèrement nauséeuse, le seul absent était James.

Merlin…

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Lily ! Fit Beth d'un ton anxieux.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

- Je…il…, tenta son amie.

La jeune Smith ne semblait pas trouver ses mots, ses lèvres tremblaient de manière incontrôlable.

Ginny constata alors que Remus tenait (très, très) discrètement la main de Gordon, que Peter semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, et que Sirius était dans une colère noire et infinie.

- Je…tu devrais lire ça, murmura simplement Beth au bout de quelques minutes de silence, seulement brisées par des bruits étouffés provenant de derrière la porte.

La rousse s'empara de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que lui tendait son amie et en lu le titre.

_« HARRY POTTER, CHEF DES AURORS, ENLEVE PAR LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES. »_

Son sang se glaça.

Un frisson de dégoût et de peur lui traversa le corps.

Ses mains tremblèrent.

Ce n'était pas vrai !

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Pas maintenant !

Elle laissa glisser le journal qui tomba à terre.

- James…souffla-t-elle.

Merlin, il devait tellement souffrir.

On lui avait déjà prit son père au commencement des actions du Seigneur Noir…et maintenant on lui prenait son grand père…

Une petite voix retentit en elle… « Il n'est pas mort »…

Mais une autre voix, plus sournoise répliqua… « Il n'est pas _encore_ mort »…

Personne n'échappait à Lord Voldemort.

Personne.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une évasion possible des prisons impitoyables du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Merlin…

Il fallait qu'elle voie James.

Il fallait qu'elle le soutienne.

Il fallait qu'elle…qu'elle…

Merlin…

Dans un geste brusque, surprenant tout le monde, Ginny sortit de ses pensées et poussa Sirius qui s'acharnait sur la porte, obstinément close.

Elle tenta plusieurs sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que James était le meilleur de toute l'école.

A nouveau un grand bruit retentit.

Comme du verre que l'on aurait brisé.

Ginny sentit des larmes d'impuissance couler lentement sur ses joues.

Non…non…elle ne laisserait pas James…

Pas dans un moment comme celui-ci…

Merlin, faites que cette maudite porte s'ouvre…pitié…

- James ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, en tambourinant sur la porte. James je t'en supplie ouvre…ouvre s'il te plait…James…ouvre moi je t'en prie…

La porte ne bougea pas.

- James, souffla Ginny d'une voix devenue faible.

A cette dernière supplique, la porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic sonore.

Ginny ne perdit pas un instant et se précipita à l'intérieur.

A peine entrée dans le dortoir elle entendit la porte se refermer avec force, et Sirius, qui à l'évidence avait voulu la suivre, gémit de douleur.

La pièce était sombre, les rideaux étaient à moitié tirés.

Des milliers de morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol, brillant de mille feu…reste d'un miroir qui ne pourrait sans doute jamais être réparé.

Etaient présent, cinq lits dont les baldaquins rouge pourpre avaient été arrachés.

Une énorme armoire en chêne massif s'étalait sur le sol, tout ce qu'elle contenait était éparpillé un peu partout dans la chambre.

Et au milieu de tout ça, tremblant de rage, de peur et de tristesse, se tenait droit comme un « i », un James au visage blême, aux mains ensanglantées et aux cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude.

Il regardait Ginny avec tant de désespoir.

Ses yeux chocolat semblaient éteints.

Cependant, aucunes larmes ne sillonnaient ses joues.

N'y tenant plus, Ginny s'approcha de lui.

Elle le regarda et sans un mot le serra dans ses bras.

Il l'enlaça, ses bras s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de la taille de la rousse, il s'accrochait à elle comme si d'un coup sa vie ne dépendait plus que d'elle…que d'elle et de son étreinte empreinte d'amour et de tendresse.

Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et elle caressa doucement ses cheveux dans un geste de réconfort.

Lentement ils glissèrent au sol, faisant tout deux fi des derniers morceaux tranchant qui s'étalaient sous eux.

Et alors il pleura.

Ses larmes vinrent s'écraser sur la peau de Ginny qui resserra son étreinte.

C'était comme s'il avait attendu qu'elle soit là pour pouvoir laisser sortir ses pleurs.

Elle le berça doucement.

En silence.

- Je…ce n'est…pas juste ! Fit il d'une voix déchirante au bout de quelques instants. Pas lui ! Je…ça fait trop mal…mon père est déjà parti…je ne veux pas que mon grand père parte aussi…Lily…j'ai si…si mal…

- Ca va aller James…il n'est pas mort…

- Il ne reviendra pas…et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…, murmura la voix de James dans son cou.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

- Il était là quand j'avais mal…tu…tu vois ? Chuchota-t-il. Il m'a aidé lorsque mon père est mort…il avait mal lui aussi…mais il…je ne veux pas le perdre…

La rousse ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Et James pleurait, la serrant contre lui, plus fort à chaque mot, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle ne s'en irait pas.

- Je suis là…, souffla la rousse alors qu'il tremblait, secouer par les sanglots.

- Lily…Lily…promets moi…promets moi que tu ne partiras jamais…promets moi que tu ne me laisseras pas…

Ginny le redressa de sorte qu'il la regarde.

Doucement elle prit son visage entre ses mains et sécha le flot de larmes intarissables qui s'y répandaient.

- Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Quelques petits rappels, au cas où..._

_**Note 1**: Ginny a le même sang que Pétunia depuis que Dumbledore lui a lancé un sort dans ce but, cf chapitre 7._

_**Note 2:** Dumbledore a fait croire a tout le monde que Ginny avait poursuivit ses études à Salem avant de venir à Poudlard._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?_

_Si il y a des choses que vous ne trouvez pas très claires (notamment le passage sur l'Ancienne magie), faites le moi savoir, je répondrais avec plaisir à vos questions…_

_Le prochain chapitre parlera de…et bien…de…argh ! Désolée je ne peux pas le dire ! lol_

_A bientôt…_

_Oups attendez, revenez…il faut que je vous remercies quand même, c'est la moindre des politesses…_

_**MERCI A :**_

**_Lilly.p…Kaena Black…Maiionnette…Le Roi Elessar...Salma Snape...Sheryne...Aurore Doudou…Crunchies…Lisianne Black…Shaeline…Mina Murrey…dark and devil time…Niyalune…Lisou52…Takinza…Miss Lisa Black…_**

**_Chaton Weasley : _**sache que j'ai commencé à lire ta fic, et que je n'ai pas encore posté de review parce que je veux la finir avant, mais comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, en tout cas le début est prometteur bien que triste…pauvre James quand même…

_Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne…si c'est le cas, je m'excuse…_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Eléonore_


	32. Un sourire idiot

_Bonjour à tous !!!_

_Je sais…c'était long…mais le voilà !_

_Tout beau, tout neuf !_

_Le chapitre 31 !!!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira…j'ai vraiment ramé pour l'écrire…Pour info il fait presque 24 pages…_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une trèèèèèèèèèès BONNE LECTURE !!!_

_**NOTE:** Ca fait une semaine jour pour jour que j'essaie de poster...c'est ff . net le responsable de ce retard pas moi...petite précision que j'estimais importante, lol!_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_**Dédicace **: A Marion ! Qui d'autre ?! lol…ma petite poulette toute mimi qui me manque…je sais que je t'ai dit que ce chapitre serait plus long mais comme je pouvais pas écrire plus pour l'instant je me suis dit pourquoi la faire attendre plus longtemps ?...Bisous ma belle._

_Et Dédicace à VOUS TOUS…vous êtes A-DO-RA-BLES !!!!_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

**_Chapitre 31 : Un sourire idiot…_**

_- Lily…Lily…promets moi…promets moi que tu ne partiras jamais…promets moi que tu ne me laisseras pas…_

_Ginny le redressa de sorte qu'il la regarde._

_Doucement elle prit son visage entre ses mains et sécha le flot de larmes intarissables qui s'y répandaient._

_- Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les yeux de James semblèrent s'embraser à ces mots.

Comme si cette promesse faite si promptement, si sincèrement, dans un moment presque inopportun, avait rallumé quelque chose en lui…quelque chose de vital.

Ginny sentit son âme toute entière être englobée sous le regard de James, elle entendit son cœur battre à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

Les mots étaient sortis naturellement.

Mais elle ne prit réellement conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit que lorsque James posa doucement, presque tendrement, une main sur sa joue pour la lui caresser.

Leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Leurs regards fusionnaient dans un tourbillon d'émeraude et de chocolat.

_« Clic »_

Un très léger son les fit sursauter et s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir comme si aucun sortilège n'était venu la fermer.

Ginny ne fut même pas étonnée de voir Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur, entrer dans le dortoir.

Il arborait un air grave, mais une légère étincelle vint briller au fond de ses yeux, lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur les deux Griffondors.

James et Ginny étaient toujours assis au sol, proche l'un de l'autre comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été.

Derrière le directeur se tenaient le reste de leurs amis.

La rousse remarqua qu'aucun autre Griffondor n'était présent, signe que Dumbledore avait fait s'éloigner les curieux.

D'un geste ample, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps agita sa baguette.

Comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre, tous les objets que James avait détruits sous le coup de la colère, se réparèrent et reprirent leurs places initiales. Même le miroir que Ginny avait cru brisé à jamais.

De ses yeux bleus électriques Dumbledore fixa James.

- Je pense, Monsieur Potter, que nous devrions aller parler…dans un endroit plus _approprié_.

Le brun à lunettes voulut répliquer quelque chose mais une main se pressa contre la sienne, il posa son regard sur Ginny puis avec un soupir presque résigné se leva et suivit le directeur sans un mot.

La rousse le vit s'éloigner et son cœur se serra.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Personne ne devait souffrir de la perte d'un être cher.

Parce que cette souffrance là était la pire qui soit…parce que rien, non rien, ne pouvait combler l'absence…

Ginny ne pu empêcher ses souvenirs de remonter à la surface.

Elle ne pu empêcher son corps d'être parcouru d'un tremblement incontrôlable.

Un instant, devant elle se trouvait ses parents lui prodiguant mille conseils pour sa première année à Poudlard.

Un instant, elle sentit les bras de Ron s'enrouler autour d'elle alors qu'elle pleurait pour cette peluche, sauvagement mutilée par la goule du grenier.

Un instant, elle entendit les rires de Fred, George, Charlie et Bill qui imitaient chacun leur tour un Percy à l'air grognon…

Un instant, elle vit le regard d'Hermione pétiller de malice et de joie après que Ron lui ait fait un compliment…

Un instant, oui, un instant seulement, apparurent devant elle deux yeux d'un vert émeraude, et le visage souriant de Harry alors qu'il la taquinait gentiment.

- Lily ?

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et Ginny sursauta.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Remus d'une voix douce.

- Oui, oui bien sur, dit elle en se relevant.

Après tout, que pouvait elle dire d'autre ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le reste de la journée fut morose.

Ginny remercia Merlin de devoir travailler à l'infirmerie le dimanche.

Elle savait que sans cela, elle n'aurait pas pu faire face.

Alors qu'en étant occupée, le choc avait le temps de s'estomper, ses souvenirs pouvaient doucement s'éloigner et rejoindre le coffre fort dans lequel elle les avait rangé, et alors, alors seulement, elle serait apte à réagir intelligemment face à cette situation.

Cependant, si les souvenirs s'étaient fait moins forts au fil de la journée, si le choc s'était estompé, il y avait un sentiment qui lui, semblait ne pas vouloir s'en aller, en fait, il semblait même s'accroître.

La culpabilité.

Si forte.

Si amère.

Si horrible.

Elle se sentait étouffée.

James payait déjà le pris de cette guerre, et ce n'était que le commencement.

Bientôt d'autres le rejoindraient dans la souffrance.

Ginny avait le pouvoir de tout changer.

Elle avait le pouvoir d'éviter la douleur et le malheur.

Mais elle ne le faisait pas.

- Miss Evans, vous m'écoutez ?

- Oui, oui, Madame.

- Vous pouvez partir, il se fait déjà tard et demain vous avez cours. Monsieur Prewett vous attend dehors.

- Oui.

La rousse s'en alla et alors qu'elle passait les lourdes portes en bois de l'infirmerie, elle vit Gordon qui, en effet, l'attendait patiemment.

Il la scruta avec un air étrange.

Il était vrai, que Ginny dans son désarroi total avait légèrement ignoré son ami sans s'en rendre compte.

Ils marchèrent en silence vers leur Salle Commune.

Elle suffoquait.

L'air lui manquait.

La culpabilité tel un poison s'infiltrait dans ses veines et atteignait son cœur pour pouvoir la ronger à petit feu.

Et soudain, comme une étincelle dans le noir, un antidote.

Un seul et unique homme pouvait la guérir de son mal.

- Lily qu'est ce que tu fais !? La Salle Commune est de l'autre côté !

Ginny s'arrêta.

Elle avait complètement oublié Gordon.

- Je…rentre, ne m'attends pas.

- Mais…

- J'ai une chose urgente à faire.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'engagea dans le couloir sur sa droite, priant silencieusement pour que son ami roux ne la suive pas.

Lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'il n'était plus derrière elle, elle se mit à courir, courir si vite qu'on aurait pu croire que sa vie en dépendait.

Essoufflée, elle stoppa devant l'entrée du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Oui, un seul et unique homme pouvait l'aider.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- …Lily nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu ne _dois_ pas révéler ce que tu sais. Le risque est trop grand.

- Mais…mais…

- Lily…, Dumbledore la regarda avec douceur et compassion. La souffrance fait partie de ce monde, tout comme la mort, la solitude et la tristesse, c'est aussi ça, vivre. Que tu changes le cours du temps ou non, tous ceux que tu connais devront faire face à ces facettes de la vie.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura Ginny en plein désarroi, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien je peux te comprendre, souffla Dumbledore.

Intriguée, la rousse le scruta intensément.

- Oublierais tu qui je suis ? Murmura-t-il. La vantardise n'est pas mon fort, pourtant je ne peux que me plier face à la vérité…je suis sans doute un des sorciers les plus puissants de cette époque. Je sais lire les signes Lily. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche, pour connaître le futur. Tes amis sont bien trop prompts à réagir au malheur pour ne pas s'impliquer dans cette guerre…et même sans ta tristesse apparente j'aurais aisément deviné que beaucoup d'entre eux auront la souffrance comme compagne durant un long moment.

Dumbledore s'interrompit et, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, la regarda avec une douceur que Ginny se surprit à lui rendre.

- Je sais aussi, reprit il, que tes amis ne seront pas les seuls à souffrir. Nombreux seront dévastés par cette guerre…trop nombreux.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux bleus du directeur.

- Et cela Lily…cela ne changera jamais.

- Que…

- Même si tu révélais l'avenir, rien ne peut te prouver que le futur deviendrait autre.

- Mais…

- Lily…, il soupira doucement. Chaque être a un destin propre. Si le destin d'un sorcier est de mourir alors il mourra. C'est ainsi. Rien ne viendra troubler l'ordre des choses, tu en es une preuve parfaite.

- Je peux…

- Non tu ne le peux pas. Et tu le sais…tu le _sens_ aussi bien que moi.

- Je…

Mais aucun son ne daigna sortir de sa bouche.

Elle le dévisagea.

Comment… ?

Tout était si confus.

Elle ne pouvait pas admettre ce que Dumbledore lui disait…et pourtant…

Pourtant il avait raison.

Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su que rien ne devait changer sous peine de causer bien plus de dégâts que ce qui était déjà prévu.

Au fond d'elle…elle avait toujours _senti_…oui, _senti,_ que chaque chose était à sa place, que chaque évènement était nécessaire et que…et que son arrivée dans cette époque était un fait logique…comme quelque chose de prévu…quelque chose qui ne changerait rien à l'histoire…parce qu'il faisait parti de l'Histoire…

Parce qu'_elle_ faisait partie de l'Histoire.

Mais ses sentiments étaient les mêmes.

Comment chasser la culpabilité et la douleur… ?

- Lily…

Elle se redressa et fixa ses émeraudes dans les yeux du directeur.

- Crois tu que la mort est la fin du chemin ?

Troublée, et sensiblement étonnée, Ginny le regarda sans comprendre.

- Sache Lily…que _la mort n'est qu'un voyage de plus_…

Ginny sentit son cœur s'arrêter brutalement.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Pas lui.

Non…pitié…pas lui.

Pas celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance en ce bas monde.

Pitié.

Merlin faites que Dumbledore ne soit pas responsable de son amnésie partielle !

- Professeur, connaissez vous un sort si puissant qu'il permettrait d'enlever la mémoire à une personne et que celle-ci ne se souvienne de son passé qu'à un moment précis et calculé ? Asséna-t-elle avec fureur.

Le directeur fut si étonné que Ginny douta un instant.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi veux tu parler ? Je t'ai déjà dit que même si j'en avais le pouvoir je ne te retirerais pas tes souvenirs…je pensais que tu avais compris l'importance que le passé à sur nous…il nous forge…

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! S'exclama Ginny avec agacement.

Dumbledore la fixa et la rousse se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait si intrigué.

Tellement intrigué que son doute se transforma en soulagement.

Cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

Et elle en louait Merlin…

Mais maintenant elle devait s'expliquer et cela ne promettait pas d'être simple.

- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, dit elle après quelques minutes de silence. Mais professeur…il s'est passé quelque chose cet été…

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me voir à la rentrée ?

- J'avais…d'autres préoccupations.

Il y eu un silence.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir vu venir l'agression de Monsieur Diggory.

Ginny baissa les yeux.

Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler de ce jour là.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et puis vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir.

Elle le sentit se déplacer, cependant elle ne releva pas la tête.

Elle y fut pourtant contrainte car Dumbledore souleva doucement son visage.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

Et elle finit par lui sourire sincèrement.

Ginny ne s'était jamais vraiment rendue compte de son affection pour le vieil homme.

C'était bien plus que de la sympathie ou de la reconnaissance.

Bien sur elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour sa présence lors de ses moments les plus sombres…mais il y avait autre chose.

Plus que du respect.

D'une certaine façon…elle _aimait_ son directeur.

Comme elle aurait aimé un membre de sa famille.

Oh, elle n'était pas si sotte pour penser que Dumbledore puisse éprouver la même chose…mais le fait était là.

- Raconte moi tout, lui dit doucement le directeur en reprenant sa place.

- Je…je crois que…qu'on m'a jeté un sort.

- Quelle sorte de sort ?

- Le genre qui m'a fait oublié un élément essentiel…un élément presque vital.

- Oublier ?

- Oui…on m'a fait oublié qui j'étais véritablement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Un évènement m'a fait rappelé qui j'étais…les personnes que je connaissais dans mon époque étaient toutes ou presque au courant du voyage temporel…parce qu'ils connaissaient tous Lily Evans.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une demie heure, Albus Dumbledore eut une mine intriguée.

Puis il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- En y pensant bien…cela n'a rien de surprenant, marmonna-t-il.

- Peut être…mais alors pourquoi l'un d'entre eux, voir peut être même tous ceux au courant, ont-ils jugé bon de me faire oublier ce fait ?

De nouveau il y eu un silence.

- Je n'en sais rien Lily. Et je pense sincèrement que nous ne le serons sans doute jamais.

- Sans doute…, admit elle à contre cœur.

Durant quelques minutes chacun se perdit dans ses pensées.

Ginny se sentait presque…presque apaisée.

Pas que la douleur se soit dissoute.

Non.

Mais le sentiment de culpabilité n'était plus.

Parce que finalement…finalement rien de ce qu'elle ferait ou pourrait faire ne changerait les choses ainsi établies.

Tout ce qui arrivait ou arriverait était irrévocable.

Car les voix du Destin n'étaient pas discutables.

Et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire du temps qui lui était encore imparti était de profiter de la vie.

Et d'aimer.

D'aimer.

Parce que seul l'Amour en valait la peine…oui seul l'Amour sous toutes ses formes, valait la peine de vivre.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la rousse.

Elle venait juste de réaliser la puissance de ce sentiment.

C'était une force.

C'était _la_ force qui ferait de Harry cet être bon et pur contre qui le mal ne pourrait rien.

Alors Ginny sourit.

Elle aimerait.

Car là résidait toute sa vie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Perdue dans ses pensées elle prononça le mot de passe menant à sa Salle Commune sans s'en rendre compte.

Assis, comme à leur habitude, près du feu, ses amis avaient un air sombre qui lui pinça le cœur.

Elle s'approcha et avisa les deux seules places disponibles.

L'une était à la droite de Sirius et l'autre sur le canapé, à côté de James.

Un instant, elle hésita.

Mais elle s'était trop souvent trompée en ne suivant pas ce que son cœur lui hurlait…

Elle se laissa doucement glisser près de James, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Le silence régnait seulement brisé par le crépitement des flammes.

- Ou étais tu Lily ? Demanda finalement Gordon dans un murmure.

Toute l'attention des autres se porta sur elle.

Ginny savait qu'il était inutile de mentir.

La carte du maraudeur l'avait certainement trahie.

- J'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec insistance, mais la rousse les ignora.

- Tu ne nous dira rien n'est ce pas ?

Le silence répondit à la question de Sirius.

Ginny regarda intensément le jeune Black.

_Un accord Tacite._

Il détourna ses iris grises.

Un long silence s'en suivit durant lequel chacun se plongea dans ses pensées, et où chacun songea que la vie était tellement étrange…

Ginny observait James.

Le jeune Potter avait les yeux rivés sur le feu et son visage reflétait une immense tristesse.

- Hey…, murmura-t-elle pour attirer son attention. Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que t'as dit Dumbledore à toi…

- Des sottises, fit James d'une voix lasse.

Les autres avaient reporté leur attention sur eux.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Des sottises ? Tu m'excuseras mais je doute que Dumbleodre puisse raconter des…_sottises_.

- Comment qualifierais tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Railla-t-il. Il affirme que rien n'est perdu…que si Voldemort (un frisson parcouru Peter, Beth et Gordon, mais étonnement Ginny Remus et Sirius restèrent de marbre)…que si Voldemort n'a pas tué grand père c'est parce qu'il avait besoin de lui et que par conséquent il restait un espoir…

- C'est ça que tu appelles des sottises ? S'exclama la rousse presque furieuse.

James daigna détacher son regard des flammes et posa ses yeux chocolat sur elle.

Ginny eu le cœur brisé en les voyant emplis de larmes.

- James, souffla-t-elle. Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus sage et le plus puissant de ce siècle, crois tu vraiment qu'il te mentirait, te donnerait des faux espoirs ainsi ?

Elle marqua une pause.

- Tu sais…quand…quand, je suis arrivée de Salem…, (elle hésita), il s'était passé des choses…des choses horribles dans ma vie… (sa respiration devint difficile), mais malgré tout Dumbledore ne m'a jamais donné de faux espoirs, il m'a annoncé la vérité, aussi cruelle qu'elle pouvait être…, (Ginny déglutit), et…

Elle s'arrêta là.

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Parce que malgré tout, repenser à tout ça lui était difficile.

- Je veux juste que tu comprennes que s'Il t'a dit qu'il y avait de l'espoir…c'est qu'il y en a…_véritablement_.

James n'avait cessé de l'observer.

Ses yeux étaient toujours embués par les larmes.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- C'est que…j'ai…j'ai si _peur_, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment. J'ai si peur d'espérer et de voir mon espoir mourir en même temps que mon grand père…

Bien sur.

Ginny connaissait cette peur là.

Celle qui gèle votre âme et qui tiraille le ventre.

Celle qui nous murmure à chaque instant que peut être on ne reverra pas l'être cher…

La rousse savait que les mots étaient futiles et sans signification face à cette peur là.

Oui elle savait.

Doucement, presque tendrement, elle saisit les mains de James dans les siennes.

- Nous serons là, dit elle simplement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Novembre touchait à sa fin.

La neige recouvrait à présent le parc de Poudlard, donnant un aspect encore plus magique à l'école de sorcellerie.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'enlèvement de Harry Potter par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aucunes informations sur ce sujet ne filtraient nulle part.

Même la Gazette du Sorcier n'en parlait pas.

C'était comme si…Non, en fait Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi on taisait cet enlèvement.

Peut être par peur ?

Peur de la panique générale ?

Ou peur de remontrances ?

La rousse ne savait pas.

Le jeune Potter avait, quand à lui, décidé que se laisser abattre par l'attente d'une nouvelle, (bonne ou mauvaise s'entend), était une chose à ne surtout pas faire, cela ferait trop plaisir aux ennemis. « Ca serait comme de dire qu'ils ont gagné » avait-il proclamé.

Si bien que la vie à Poudlard ne changea pas réellement.

Les maraudeurs restaient actifs même si parfois le cœur n'y était pas, et Rusard ne pouvait que se plaindre…

C'était un vendredi, décembre était à peine né, les septièmes années de Griffondors avaient Métamorphose en dernier cours de la journée.

Ginny s'ennuyait.

Pas que le cours ne l'intéresse pas mais elle avait réussi sa métamorphose depuis dix minutes et attendait la fin de l'heure impatiemment.

Elle regarda sur sa droite, James lui sourit.

Lui aussi avait finit depuis un bout de temps.

C'était bien le seul fait nouveau qui changeait les habitudes depuis deux semaines ; James et _Lily_ s'asseyaient toujours côte à côte à chaque cours.

Bien sur les rumeurs étaient allées bon train.

Bien sur Sirius avait eu ce sourire goguenard exaspérant.

Bien sur Beth et Gordon avaient échangé des sourires malicieux qui incitaient au meurtre.

Mais c'était sans importance.

Ginny aimait cette nouvelle situation qui lui permettait d'être beaucoup plus souvent avec James.

Et James, lui…lui avait toujours un petit sourire qui lui faisait manquer un battement à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Ils avaient même reprit l'habitude assez horripilante (pour les autres bien évidemment) de se chamailler pour un rien…ils adoraient se taquiner…en fait, James adorait surtout faire sortir Ginny de ses gongs.

La rousse soupçonnait le jeune Potter de vouloir oublier sa peine ainsi, et elle s'en donnait à coeur joie.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, engendrant le brouhaha habituel.

- Avant de vous sauvez, dit Mc Gonagall d'une voix autoritaire, stoppant tout les élèves d'un geste. Pour ceux qui souhaitent rester à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël les inscriptions viennent se faire à mon bureau. Ne tardez pas trop surtout. Vous pouvez partir.

Et comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus les élèves reprirent leurs conversations, empoignèrent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers la sortie avec enthousiasme.

Ginny elle s'était figée l'espace d'un instant.

Quelle sotte !

Non mais vraiment !

Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide !?

Elle avait complètement oublié…

_« Nous pensons qu'il serait mieux pour toi…de…de…de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël… »_

Son cœur se serra.

Elle avait espéré que Pétunia revienne sur sa parole.

Elle avait espéré que sa sœur veuille finalement d'elle à son mariage…

Elle soupira.

Non…non, bien sur.

Pétunia n'allait pas risquer son mariage parfait avec son _Vernon_ pour elle.

Ses parents avaient été très déçus mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire et Ginny ne leur en voulait pas.

Et puis après tout…elle allait passer Noël à Poudlard ! Et Noël était toujours _magique_ à Poudlard ! Et…ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Alors bon…

Cependant le nœud au niveau de son estomac se resserra en pensant qu'elle allait passé Noël…_seule_.

Aucun de ses amis ne restaient au château pour les fêtes.

La mort dans l'âme, elle souleva son sac et se tourna vers les autres.

- Ne m'attendez pas, je voudrais parler au professeur Mc Gonagall…, dit elle dans un sourire forcé.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et acquiescèrent en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Seul James fronça les sourcils en la regardant intensément.

- James, tu viens ? Fit Sirius sur le pas de la porte.

- J'arrive…

Et il sortit à son tour.

Ginny attendit que tous les autres Griffondors soient sortis de la salle pour s'avancer vers le bureau professoral.

- Miss Evans, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien…hum…je voudrais m'inscrire sur la liste des élèves restant à Poudlard pour les vacances.

- Bien sur, fit Mc Gonagall en lui tendant le parchemin concerné.

Ginny écrivit son nom à la hâte, salua son professeur et se pressa en dehors de la salle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que James l'avait attendu, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur derrière lui, les sourcils toujours froncés.

- Quand comptais tu nous prévenir ?

- Pardon ? Fit Ginny étonnée.

- Que tu restais à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs pourquoi…

- Tu as écouté !

- Bien sur que oui ! Qu'est ce que tu crois je m'inquiétais !

- Mais…

- Ne détourne pas la conversation…

- Je…

Ginny eu un sourire.

Déstabilisé, James qui s'apprêtait sûrement à la harceler se figea.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Non, rien…

- Lilyyyyyy…

Elle rie.

Puis les joues légèrement rouges…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Désarçonné il resta un moment la bouche ouverte.

Le rouge vint colorer ses joues et Ginny le trouva absolument adorable.

- Bien sur que je m'inquiète pour toi…, souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle fixa ses émeraudes dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Désolée de t'inquiéter alors…, fit elle d'un ton qui se voulait badin.

James eu un sourire tendre qui fit rougir Ginny de plus belle.

Puis reprenant un air sérieux, il lui saisit la main et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Ginny entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Lily…pourquoi…, commença-t-il.

Elle soupira.

Après tout elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le cacher n'est ce pas ?

- Je…mes parents pensent que je devrais rester ici pour les vacances…ma sœur Pétunia se marie…et elle…elle ne veut pas de sa sorcière de sœur à son mariage…

- Oh…

Il y eu un silence.

Une larme solitaire se perdit sur la joue de Ginny.

De sa main libre, James l'effaça.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue de son pouce.

Et naturellement ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Hey Jamesie…Jamesiiiiiiiie…

Sirius déboula dans le couloir.

Ginny et James s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à contre cœur.

- Bah Jamesie…Lily…vous en mettez du temps…

Beth apparu elle aussi.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas pu le retenir…Sirinouchet…viens avec moi, c'est un conseil…

- Mais…

Gordon et Remus firent également leur apparition en riant.

- Beth tu t'y prend mal…peut être devrais tu essayer la laisse ?

- REMUS ! S'exclama Sirius outré.

Et dans un bel ensemble ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Remus eu le bon sens de se mettre à courir, Sirius le talonnant de près.

Beth les suivit en grommelant, soutenu par un Gordon hilare.

Ginny secoua la tête, ils étaient incorrigibles.

Lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard de James, ce fut pour se noyer dans un océan de tendresse.

Elle lui sourit.

Il lui prit la main.

Et ensemble ils cheminèrent vers la Grande Salle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain, samedi donc, James et Ginny aveint subi toutes les railleries possibles et imaginables de la part de leurs amis.

Forcément, leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main n'avait malheureusement échappé à personne.

Aussi au petit déjeuner, James, exaspéré, avait clairement menacé Sirius avec son couteau.

- Mais Jamesie…je n'exprime que ma joie !

- La ferme ! Répliqua le dit Jamesie, décidément pas du matin.

Ginny avait elle aussi proféré des menaces, à Gordon pour sa part.

- Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas TOUT DE SUITE je te transforme en goule !

Alors que la rousse se levait de table, jetant un regard noir à son ami roux, une volée de hiboux fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle.

Une grande chouette, majestueuse, se posa devant James.

Le jeune Potter flatta les plumes de l'animal et s'empressa de lire la missive qu'il lui apportait.

Un air satisfait élu domicile sur son visage.

- Euh…James ? C'est la chouette de ta mère, non ? Fit Sirius, anxieux. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien qui te concerne, Sirinouchet, répliqua James de bien meilleure humeur semblait-il.

En fait, constata Ginny, c'était la première fois depuis ce fameux matin deux semaines auparavant, qu'elle le voyait si…heureux ?

Elle ne s'attarda pas et se leva, accompagnée des autres qui regardaient James sans vraiment en croire leurs yeux.

Voir le brun à lunettes avec un si grand sourire était…déstabilisant et…magnifique…

Le soir même, après le dîner, ils entrèrent dans leur Salle Commune et chacun se laissa choir sur un fauteuil, près du feu, comme à l'habitude.

- Lily ? Appela James.

Ginny releva la tête.

- Oui ? Répondit elle.

- Je peux te parler…

- Bien sur…

- Dans un endroit plus tranquille je veux dire…

- Pas de problème…

Elle se leva et elle sourit en voyant Beth bâillonner Sirius d'un sort.

- On n'a pas besoin de tes commentaires maintenant _Sirinouchet_…, fit elle d'un ton moqueur.

Ce dernier grogna mais il était aisé de voir l'étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Ginny suivit James.

- Mais…on va dans ton dortoir…

Il eu un petit sourire.

- Oui.

- Oh.

Oui, « Oh » pensa Ginny en rougissant.

Qu'est ce que…

Elle n'était venue qu'une fois dans le dortoir des garçons et ce souvenir n'avait rien de joyeux…mais la chambre qui se présenta à elle la fit sourire.

Parce que c'était typique des maraudeurs.

Si on omettait le lit bien fait, et les affaires bien rangées de Gordon, la partie du dortoir qu'occupaient James, Sirius, Remus et Peter était un vrai…_bordel_.

Ginny ne voyait pas d'autre mot.

Entre les chaussettes sales, les plumes à moitié sorties des oreillers (révélant de rudes batailles de polochons) et les livres qui traînaient à même le sol…Ginny ne pu qu'accentuer son sourire.

- Désolé pour…tout ça…, fit James en désignant le dortoir d'une main.

- J'ai vu pire, dit Ginny.

Elle songea à la chambre des jumeaux…oui…elle avait vu _bien pire_…

- Lily…

Il tortillait ses mains, comme s'il était…anxieux ?

Mais anxieux de quoi ?

Peut être qu'il voulait parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille ?

Mais ils n'avaient fait que se tenir la main !

Ca n'engageait à rien…n'est ce pas ?

Merlin…pitié qu'il ne lui dise pas qu'il regrettait…elle ne savait déjà plus ou se mettre…

Elle l'aimait tellement !

Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu enlever sa main de la sienne…

- Eh ho ! Lily ! Tu m'écoutes ? Fit James en agitant une main devant ses yeux, un air amusé collé au visage.

Elle rougie de manière considérable.

- Pardon…

- Pas grave…

Il reprit un air sérieux, mais cette fois ci il ne tortillait plus ses mains.

- Lily…je voulais te parler de ce que tu m'as dit hier…

- Quoi ? Fit elle sans réfléchir.

- Que tu restais à Poudlard pour Noël…

- Oh…

- Lily, je ne peux pas accepter ça.

- Pardon ?

James la regardait avec tendresse et détermination.

Comme la veille il lui saisit les mains doucement.

Troublée, Ginny planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de James.

- Tu sais ma mère n'a pas hésité quand je lui ai demandé…oh bien sur tu peux refuser…mais…enfin je crois que ce serait bien…je ne veux vraiment pas que tu sois seule…et…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Son cœur battait si vite.

Est-ce qu'il…

- Je _veux _que tu viennes passer tes vacances à la maison, murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de la rousse.

Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement.

Veniat-il vraiment de…l'avait-il vraiment invité à…oh Merlin !

Une bouffée de elle-ne-savait-quoi remonta en elle et son cœur reprit sa course de plus belle.

Il l'avait invité !

Il l'avait invité !

Il ne voulait pas la savoir seule pour Noël !

Il…il…

Le cerveau de Ginny finit par reprendre un cheminement plus modéré en voyant que James attendait visiblement une réponse.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que la rousse hésita.

Elle n'allait pas gêner la famille Potter pour Noël alors qu'ils venaient d'essuyer un drame…on ne savait même pas ce qu'il adviendrait de Harry Potter !

Peut être était il mort…cela serait vraiment mal élevé que de se présenter dans ces conditions…et Ginny avait été élever mieux que ça tout de même !

- James, dit elle finalement. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pour les fêtes…et puis dans la situation actuelle ce serait un peu…un peu mal placé.

Le visage de James devint mortellement sérieux et Ginny regretta immédiatement d'avoir abordé le sujet.

Il serra ses mains plus fort comme pour la rassurer ou peut être bien pour _se_ rassurer.

- Lily, dit il d'une voix douce, tu ne me dérangeras jamais…et tu ne dérangeras jamais ma famille non plus…Quand à…à mon grand père…crois moi quand je te dis que ta présence est un remède miraculeux face…face à la _situation_.

Il marqua une pause et Ginny malmena ses lèvres.

James leva une main et comme la veille, caressa doucement la joue de la rousse.

- S'il te plait Lily. Viens. Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir seule à Poudlard…d'ailleurs si tu refuses je resterais aussi au château…et dans ce cas, tu entendras parler de ma mère, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais c'est du chantage ! S'exclama Ginny faussement outrée.

- Tu as tout compris…

- Alors ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…, fit elle en soupirant exagérément.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il amusé.

- Dans ce cas j'accepte.

Le sourire que James eu à ces mots fit bondir le cœur de Ginny.

La main toujours posée sur sa joue James caressa de son pouce les lèvres de la rousse.

Les joues de Ginny se colorèrent de rose, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

James se pencha…

BOUM

Les deux Griffondors sursautèrent.

- Sirius ! Non mais ça ne va pas !

- Peter pousse toi…tu m'écrases…

- Mmmmm…Remus…aide moi…respire plus…

- Chuuut…je n'entends plus rien !

James et Ginny se regardèrent avec consternation et dans un synchronisme effrayant levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Le brun à lunettes se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte…Ginny le suivit regrettant amèrement d'avoir été dérangés à cet instant…

Silencieusement James ouvrit la porte.

Et Ginny ne pu que rire face à la scène que formaient ses amis.

Sirius avait l'oreille tendue et lorsque la porte s'était ouverte il avait manqué de tomber la tête la première.

Beth tentait visiblement d'écouter elle aussi, elle était à genoux la tête collée à la porte…enfin au vide.

Peter lui était inexplicablement par terre et se tenait le bras en regardant Sirius d'un air mauvais.

Gordon lui se tenait les côtes…plié en deux il riait comme un dément.

Quant à Remus, seule conscience morale du groupe, il tentait désespérément d'éloigner Sirius et Beth en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

James les observa et prenant un air réprobateur se planta devant eux.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Beth et Sirius debout à présent baissèrent la tête faisant redoubler l'hilarité de Ginny…

- J'attends.

Sirius tenta un coup d'œil vers la rousse, voyant qu'elle riait il se détendit.

- Oh aller James…on voulait juste…

- Juste quoi ? Gronda James.

Ginny cessa de rire.

Le brun à lunette semblait vraiment en colère.

A moins que…

Elle retint un sourire en voyant l'étincelle amusée qui flottait dans ses yeux chocolat.

- James ne t'énerves pas, fit Beth d'une petite voix.

- Ah ? Et je devrais faire quoi ?

- James…, supplia presque Sirius avec son air de chien battu.

- Cet air là ne me fait ni chaud ni froid Sirius, alors ne perds pas ton temps.

- Mais…

- C'est inadmissible…

- Mais...

- MOI je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça…

- Mais…

Et James parti dans un grand rire en voyant l'air penaud de Sirius.

Ginny le suivit, et Remus Gordon et Peter ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

Boudeurs, Beth et Sirius leurs jetèrent de faux regards noirs.

Mais Ginny voyait bien qu'ils étaient soulagés que James ne soit pas _vraiment_ en colère.

Au bout de quelques minutes le jeune Black se tourna vers elle.

- Alors finalement on va passer les vacances ensemble la Tigresse ?

Ginny lui flanqua une tape sur le derrière de la tête avant de sourire d'un de ces sourires que les gens qualifiait d'idiot…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Voilààààààààààà !_

_J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu…_

_Sachez que, pour information, ce chapitre devait contenir beaucoup plus…genre toutes les vacances de Ginny…mais malheureusement pour moi la rentrée est déjà là, (donc moins de temps et plus de boulot!!!) et je me dois d'étudier…beaucoup beaucoup…je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus…et puis il est quand même d'une longueur raisonnable ce chapitre, non ?_

_Que dire d'autre…_

_Reviews ? Lol_

_D'ailleurs en parlant de reviews, je veux vraiment vous remercier…et comme j'ai conscience que l'absence de réponse est véritablement irritant je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes…ah la la la ça va devenir une habitude ça…lol_

_Donc **RARs anonymes :**_

_**Sheryne **: Mercimercimercimerci… (Rougie)…ah ? Tu m'aimes bien dis ? Je suis dans tes favoris…mercimercimercimerci…_

_**Nicoincoin :** Un Garçon !!!! C'est une espèce très rare sur le site…lol…Sans rire je suis enchantée que mon humble histoire te plaise…je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir fais pleuré…promis je vais essayer de faire dans le plus joyeux…hum…j'ai dit je vais ESSAYER…lol…En tout cas, BIENVENUE A TOI…_

_**Sophie :** Géniale ? Ma fic ? Vraiment ? Wouaaaaaaah…j'suis flattée…merci…en espérant que la suite t'a plu…_

_**Samie 974** : Ah une camarade de galère pour le bac...bienvenue sur ma fic…et surtout MERCI…ta rview m'a fait très plaisir…_

_**Le Roi Elessar** : Merci beauuuuuucoup pour ton soutien…et pour tes compliments !!!_

_**Aurélie :** Je suis vraiment enchantée de faire ta connaissance, je vois que tu es passée par les mêmes galères que moi je passe actuellement…donc merci pour ton soutien…Mais surtout je suis contente (très très contente en fait) que ma fic te plaise…je te jure j'étais toute heureuse en lisant ta review…donc meeeeercci !!!_

_Voilà !!! A bientôt (dans un moment quand même…désolé...) !!!_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_Eléonore_


	33. Qui es tu?

BONJOUR !!! Enfin bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est !

Comment ça va mes lecteurs adorés ???

…

Ok, je sais, ça fais très longtemps que j'aurais du poster…pas la peine de faire des têtes pareilles je vais me sentir coupable…lol

Mais le voilà enfin !

Le chapitre 32 !!!

En plus, pour me faire pardonner mon retard ignoble, sachez jeunes gens que ce chapitre fait _**37 pages**_ ! Si, j'ai bien dit 37 pages !

Alors si avec ça je n'obtiens pas votre pardon…en plus vu tout ce qui se passe dans ces 37 pages…hum, je me tais avant d'en dire trop…lol

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eu mon bac scientifique du premier coup, avec mention Assez Bien, s'il vous plait !

Je suis super heureuse, je ne m'y attendais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ! Comme quoi votre patience n'aura pas servie à rien…lol

Sur ces bonnes paroles…_**BONNE LECTURE**_ !!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Dédicace **_:

A **Marion**…FELICITATIONS POUR TON BAC !!!!

A **Sheryne**, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue…

Et a **VOUS TOUS**, vous êtes merveilleux…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapitre 32 :**_ Qui es-tu ?

Ginny regagna sa Salle Commune avec lenteur…Merlin la journée avait été longue…

Ses pas étaient pesants, et ses paupières étaient si lourdes…

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame cette dernière lui jeta un regard en coin comme pour la défier de la déranger.

Ginny prononça le mot de passe sans se rendre compte de l'agacement de la dame en rose…

A peine entrée dans la Salle Commune, elle se sentit soulevée de terre.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, toute fatigue semblant soudain s'être envolée.

Après quelques secondes, elle prit conscience du fait que James, de ses bras puissant, la faisait tournoyer en riant comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Ginny ne savait que penser mais voir le brun à lunettes si heureux la fit sourire.

- Il est vivant ! Il est vivant Lily ! Vivant !

La rousse percuta enfin.

Serait-il possible que…

- Mon grand père est vivant !

Ginny se mit à rire elle aussi.

Et lorsque James la serra fort contre lui, elle ne pu empêcher une bulle de joie intense de se former dans sa poitrine…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry Potter était donc vivant.

Nous étions au 10 décembre 1977, et la nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard, de Pré-au-Lard, et en fait de l'Angleterre entière. Elle était tombée aussi brusquement et de manière aussi surprenante que la nouvelle de sa capture.

Seulement ressortir vivant des sombres cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres était une chose, en sortir en parfait état en était une autre.

La joie qu'avait provoquée l'annonce du retour de Potter Senior s'était vite essoufflée quand on avait apprit que ce dernier sombrait chaque jour un peu plus dans un coma magique profond.

Mais James ne se démontait pas. Maintenant que son grand père était de retour il ferait tout pour que ce dernier s'en sorte.

Et Ginny admirait le courage de celui qu'elle aimait car pire que l'absence, l'espoir d'une guérison, l'attente, tuait…

Mais après tout ne disait-on pas que la vie résidait dans l'espoir ?

Il fallait juste y croire et James y croyait vraiment…

C'était étrange comme tout avait brusquement changé, d'une journée à l'autre les maraudeurs avaient repris plus de vitalité…

Ginny eu un léger sourire en pensant à leur dernière blague qui impliquait Rusard, Miss Teigne et une dizaine de bombabouses colorées…très divertissante…

La rousse marchait présentement dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, elle devait absolument boucler le devoir de Mc Gonagall sur les transformations humaines…

Mais alors que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'avançait, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Oh pardon…désolée…vraiment désolée…, s'excusa-t-elle, rougissante.

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder où tu marches Evans, siffla froidement son vis-à-vis.

Ginny sursauta en reconnaissant Severus Rogue.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le croiser en dehors des cours, et cela la chagrinait, car après tout ne s'était-elle pas promis d'être son amie ? Et une amie ne vous ignorait pas durant si longtemps…

- Oh Severus…je ne t'avais reconnu…je suis désolée…

- Arrête de t'excuser Evans et pousse toi de là avant que je ne m'énerve, rétorqua-t-il sans un regard vers elle.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, soucieuse.

Observant le Serpentard, elle remarqua de longues cernes violettes sous ses yeux, ainsi qu'une barre d'inquiétude sur son front. Il était rare de pouvoir déceler chez Rogue le moindre signe marquant son état d'esprit, or en ce jour Ginny pouvait parfaitement dire que Severus était _très_ préoccupé.

- Severus ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme par peur de l'effrayer.

- Pousse toi ! Grogna-t-il en essayant de la contourner.

- Severus ? Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Il stoppa tout mouvement.

Il semblait…_surpris_.

Autant que Severus Rogue pouvait être surpris cela va sans dire…ainsi un simple haussement de sourcil presque imperceptible informa Ginny de l'étonnement du Serpentard.

- Rien qui te concerne Evans ! Répliqua-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, en amorçant un mouvement pour s'en aller.

- Severus attends !

- Evans, lâche moi tu veux !

- Mais…

- Non !

- Severus s'il te plait tu m'inquiètes, affirma-t-elle avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

Car voir Rogue dans cet état n'avait vraiment, _vraiment_, rien de rassurant.

De nouveau, il stoppa tout mouvement et planta dans les yeux émeraudes de la rousse, un regard onyx que Ginny eu du mal à soutenir.

Et pour la première de toute sa vie, elle vit les traits du Serpentard s'adoucirent, et un léger –très léger- sourire tendre vint naître sur ses lèvres. C'était surréaliste.

Il se contenta de la fixer ainsi durant un long moment, avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche et de murmurer d'une voix bien trop rauque :

- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire il se détourna d'un pas vif jusqu'à disparaître de sa vision.

Ginny aurait aimé le retenir.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire combien elle le comprenait.

Elle aurait aimé lui affirmer sans détour qu'il était une personne d'exception qui valait la peine d'être connu.

Et elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là pour lui.

Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela.

Elle se contenta de le regarder partir avec l'atroce sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus le revoir. Le revoir_ ainsi_…

Tout comme lui quelques minutes auparavant, elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

C'était idiot.

Elle le reverrai c'était certain.

Mais alors pourquoi avait elle ce sentiment dérangeant ?

Comme si quelque chose d'irrémédiable allait se produire sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Mais Lily…il te va si bien…

- As-tu seulement vu le prix, Beth !?

- Je peux te prê…

- Hors de question !

Le ton était définitif.

La brune hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

Ce manteau était si beau…

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisé, et chacun était parti faire sa chasse aux cadeaux.

Ayant fini leurs achats relativement tôt, Beth et Ginny avait d'un commun accord décidé de faire les boutiques de vêtements dans le but de refaire la garde robe de la jeune Smith.

Seulement voilà, alors qu'elles pénétraient dans la boutique « Gaies chiffons » renommée dans toute l'Angleterre la rousse avait littéralement craqué sur un manteau d'un blanc immaculé.

Avant de pâlir dangereusement devant le prix exorbitant qui était demandé…

Ginny avait tout de même tenu à l'essayer, sachant qu'elle se faisait du mal pour rien.

Elle allait le retirer sous le regard résigné de Beth lorsque cette dernière s'exclama :

- Les garçons sont là !

Ginny se retourna et son regard rencontra immédiatement celui de James.

Ce dernier la _dévorait_ littéralement des yeux.

Et elle ne pu que rougir sous le regard goguenard de tous ses amis.

Les maraudeurs (accompagnés de Gordon), entrèrent dans la boutique et s'avancèrent vers elles.

- Lily tu es ma-gni-fi-que ! Lança Sirius sans détour, approuvé vivement par Gordon, Peter et Remus. J'espère que tu vas le prendre, ce serait un sacrilège de le laisser alors qu'il est fait pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

Ginny avait tellement honte qu'elle se serait volontiers cachée dans un trou de souris.

Comment leur annoncé que non, elle ne l'achèterait pas, parce qu'elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas les moyens…Les Evans n'étaient pas pauvres, loin de là, mais ils appartenaient à la classe moyenne, ce qui impliquait qu'un tel achat n'était pas possible…vraiment pas possible…

- Euh…, fut la seule chose intelligente qu'elle émit avant de retirer précipitamment le manteau, le visage toujours en feu.

Surtout que James, lui, n'avait rien dit.

Il était resté planté là, à la regarder avec des yeux…_perdus_.

Ginny rougie encore plus à cette constatation.

Puis décidant de répondre franchement et sans détour à Sirius, (car après tout il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir à ne pas pouvoir se payer un manteau à plus de trente gallions, n'est ce pas ?) elle dit calmement en rangeant le dit manteau (par conséquent en évitant le regard de ses amis) :

- Non je ne le prends pas…et avant que tu t'offusques, et bien que cela ne te regarde pas, je n'ai pas d'argent à dépenser dans un manteau aussi beau soit il, sachant que j'en ai un en parfait état.

Sirius voulu ouvrir la bouche mais il fut devancé par James, au grand étonnement de tous, Ginny en particulier.

Il semblait sortir d'une sorte de léthargie.

- On le prend.

Sa voix était ferme et sans appel.

Ginny le vit prendre le manteau de l'endroit dans lequel elle l'avait rangé et s'avancer vers la caisse.

Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air fine avec cet air de poisson rouge qui ouvre et ferme la bouche…

Elle se ressaisit en une fraction de seconde.

- Je…James ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

- Je vais payer ce manteau, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais…Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu l'adores, je le vois bien…et que moi aussi…

Ok.

Ginny essaya de ne pas rougir encore plus.

En vain.

Elle reprit son air de poisson rouge quelques instants sous l'œil amusé des autres.

- Mais James c'est hors de question ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant enfin de son étonnement.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Le prix est exorbitant !

- Et alors ?

James avait haussé un sourcil et froncé l'autre.

Ginny le regarda, complètement médusée.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ecoutes c'est très gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter, cela ne se fait sincèrement pas. James ? James tu m'écoutes ?

- Non.

Elle était passée du stade « étonnée et rougissante » au stade « gênée et en colère ».

- James Christopher Potter tu n'achèteras pas ce manteau.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- POTTER !

Il rie…le bougre !

Ginny se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi borné par Merlin !

- Très bien achète le, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le porter.

James cessa de rire et Ginny eu un sourire victorieux.

Alors qu'ils se jaugeaient l'un et l'autre du regard, Gordon, Beth, Sirius et Peter partirent dans un grand rire.

- On se croirait revenu à la bonne époque ! Lança Sirius.

Ginny ne pu empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres…cela semblait si loin, l'époque où elle et James se chamaillaient constamment…

Mais dans son moment d'inattention, James eu le temps de s'approcher de la caisse et de payer.

Ce fut au tour du brun à lunettes d'avoir un sourire victorieux.

- Je ne le porterais pas.

- Si.

Ginny lui tourna le dos et sortie de la boutique, feintant la colère.

Elle était en vérité terriblement gênée.

Elle avait toujours été confronté aux difficultés financières, et elle n'aimait pas quand on faisait ce que James venait de faire…cela ressemblait trop à de la _pitié_…

Avant qu'elle n'aille bien loin, deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille.

- Hey, Lil'…ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait.

Ginny se retourna, mais les bras de James restèrent autour de sa taille.

Elle plongea son regard émeraude dans celui chocolat du brun à lunettes.

- Lil'…je veux…je veux juste te faire plaisir…tu meurs d'envie d'avoir ce manteau…et je…je trouve qu'il te va très bien…_magnifiquement _bien.

James était si mignon ainsi, cherchant ses mots.

Ginny sentit son cœur fondre.

Elle bouda encore pour la forme.

James resserra son étreinte autour de la rousse comme si ce simple fait pouvait la convaincre.

Ce qui fut le cas, mais ça, même sous torture Ginny ne l'avouerait pas !

- Très bien…très bien…

Il eu un sourire qui fit deux fois le tour de sa tête.

- Mais...

Le sourire de James se fana un peu…

- Tu ne m'offres rien du tout à Noël, c'est clair ? C'est déjà un magnifique cadeau…

Il acquiesça avec un sourire qui, cette fois, était trop malicieux pour ne pas rendre Ginny soupçonneuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore ?

Il sourit de plus belle et posa délicatement un baiser sur son front.

Elle rougie.

A ce moment, de légers flocons de neige tombèrent doucement autour d'eux.

C'était tout simplement magnifique.

- Dis Lily, tu m'accordes une danse ?

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Oui…

Elle eu un sourire et accepta de bon cœur.

Après tout qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire de se trouver en plein Pré-au-Lard, à danser sans musique ?

Non, ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, qu'elle dansait avec lui au rythme d'une musique qui ne résonnait que pour eux…

Il la souleva de terre, la fit tournoyer dans les airs, et elle rie.

- Attention le petit oiseau va sortir ! Lança la voix bien connue de Sirius alors qu'un flash sortait de l'appareil qu'il tenait.

Et c'est ainsi que fut immortalisé à jamais la première danse de James et _Lily_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Arrêtez ! _Ce n'est pas drôle_ !

- Si, c'est même hilarant !

- Bandes d'imbéciles !

- Et fiers de l'être !

- Sirius et Remus déteignent vraiment trop sur vous…

Une minute de silence puis…

- Tu entends ça Gordon ? Fit Beth en riant.

L'autre lui répondit d'un rire retentissant.

Et Ginny grogna.

Il était tard et la Salle Commune de Griffondor était vide, seuls Gordon, Beth et Ginny étaient assis près de la cheminée où un feu chaleureux les englobait.

Deux jours avant leur départ en vacances Ginny angoissait furieusement face à l'approche de son futur séjour chez les Potter.

Elle en avait donc fait part à ses deux amis qui lui avaient purement et simplement rient au nez !

En cette soirée d'hiver, les quatre maraudeurs étaient chacun à une retenue, obtenues pour diverses raisons et qui leur avaient values de nombreuses remontrances de la part de la rousse.

« Vous ne pouvez donc pas rester en place ! » Leur avait-elle assigné, résignée malgré elle.

« Non ! » avait été la brillante réponse des maraudeurs.

Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard une ambiance joyeuse et vraiment disjonctée s'était établie au sein du groupe d'amis…

En y repensant Ginny ne pouvait que rougir.

Oh bien sur officiellement, rien n'avait changé, James et elle étaient toujours des « amis », mais la réalité était autre, ils avaient franchi une étape dans leur relation, et pas la moindre.

- Ecoutes Lily, tout va bien se passer ok ? Lui dit Beth avec un semblant de sérieux.

- Madame Potter est vraiment très gentille…, lui assura Gordon.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, fit simplement la brune. Et puis pense que tu échappes à la soirée ministérielle…ça aurait pu être pire.

- La soirée ministérielle ? De quoi tu parles ? Beth tu me fais peur…

La jeune Smith rie légèrement avant de répondre.

- Tu sais bien la soirée organisée par le ministère chaque année…pour le nouvel an…là où se retrouve toute la « haute société »…et bien tu n'y assisteras pas…d'ailleurs aucun d'entre nous n'y assistera…les autorités ont jugé le risque trop important.

- Ah…

- Oui « ah » comme tu dis…tu as une chance inouïe car figure toi que James comptait t'y amené de gré ou de force…

Ok.

Ginny sentit ses joues se réchauffées.

Mais c'était toujours la même chose quand on parlait de James…

- Ah oui ? Pourq…

- Oh Lily ! Tu es désespérante, tu le sais ça ?

La rousse rie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une voix vint l'interrompre…

- Lily ? Désespérante ? Ce n'est pas nouveau ma chérie…

Sirius eu un rire retentissant en voyant l'air offusqué de Ginny.

- Tu n'es qu'un vil maraudeur !

Le jeune Black, qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la salle commune, lui lança d'un ton goguenard :

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une peureuse !

- Hey ! S'outra la rousse.

Il entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir près de Beth qui l'accueillit par un doux baiser.

- Je ne suis pas une peureuse !

- Bien sur que si, fit Gordon.

- Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, c'est ça ?

- Hey ! Moi je n'ai rien dit, dit Beth.

- Pas encore, bouda la rousse enclenchant une nouvelle vague de rire.

Il y eu un instant de flottement puis…

- Tu n'es qu'une petite fille peureuse ma douce Lily…et ce malgré tout le courage, plus qu'exceptionnel, que tu possèdes…mais c'est comme ça que nous t'aimons.

Sirius avait un léger sourire en prononçant ces paroles mais une mine sérieuse se cachait sous ses traits.

Ginny n'était pas vraiment sure de comprendre…

Elle voulu répliquer mais le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et James entra avec un air fatigué collé sur le visage.

- Salut vous tous, murmura-t-il avant de se laisser choir à côté de Ginny, qui oublia soudain tout ce qui n'était pas le brun à lunettes.

- C'était si dur que ça, s'inquiéta-t-elle sous le regard amusé des autres.

- Pire…Rusard est vraiment sadique…maniaque…

S'en suivit une longue série d'insultes.

- Enfin…ce n'est que Rusard, n'est ce pas ? Acheva James avec un sourire en coin.

Sirius eu un rire.

- Sinon ? Quoi de neuf pour vous ? Sirius ta retenue ?

- Oh…tu connais Mc Gonagall…elle m'a fait trier les livres de sa bibliothèque…rien de bien passionnant.

- Et vous, fit le jeune Potter en se tournant vers Ginny.

- Et bien…, commença-t-elle.

- Nous étions entrain de lui faire avouer sa nature de petite fille peureuse.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Sirius serait mort sur place, car les yeux de Ginny exprimaient toute sa fureur.

James n'était pas censé être au courant du fait qu'elle était anxieuse à l'idée de passer deux semaines chez lui.

Le brun à lunettes fronça les sourcils et dans un geste tout à fait inattendu entoura la taille de la rousse d'un bras afin de la rapprocher de lui.

Et instinctivement Ginny se blottie contre lui.

- Voyons ça Black…qu'as-tu osé dire à _ma_ Lil' ? Fit il d'une voix faussement colérique.

La rousse rougie mais elle ne pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Pour cacher sa gêne, elle tira très puérilement la langue à Sirius qui répondit par une grimace comique.

- Ne serait-ce pas le retour du preux chevalier ? Fit une voix amusée.

Ginny vit Remus entrée et les regarder avec tendresse. Peter le suivait et leur lança un regard brillant.

Comme souvent à cette appellation, James bomba le torse faisant rire les autres, mais Ginny sentit nettement la prise autour de sa taille se raffermir.

Par la suite, la seule chose que la rousse retenue de cette soirée fut l'étreinte rassurante et tendre de James.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Lily…Lily ? LILY !

Ginny sursauta.

- Beth ? Tu me parlais ?

La brune la regarda avec un air révolté.

- Cela fait bien dix minutes que je t'appelle !

- Ah…

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Et bien…oui.

Des rires coupèrent Beth dans la tirade qu'elle s'apprêtait certainement à faire.

Les maraudeurs, et Gordon cela va sans dire, scrutèrent les deux jeunes filles avec malices.

- Et après on dit que c'est nous qui sommes puérils, n'est ce pas mon Jamesie ?

- Parfaitement mon Sirinouchet, parfaitement.

Cela eu le don d'arracher un sourire à la rousse et de faire fulminer la brune.

- Arrêtez… (elle prit un air que Ginny qualifia de trop maraudeuresque)…ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas savoir à quoi pensait cette chère Lil' ?

- Traîtresse, marmonna la concernée.

Beth eu un sourire.

- C'est vrai ça, à quoi pensais tu Tigresse ?

- Sirius arrêtes avec ce surnom stupide…

- Bien sur _ma Tigresse_, seulement après que tu nous ais révélé tes pensées.

- Remus, muselles le, s'il te plaît…

- Désolé…je suis de son côté !

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux, faussement choquée.

Elle se tourna vers Gordon qui, entre deux rires, lui dit qu'il suivait Remus.

Elle regarda Peter, en quête d'une aide providentielle, mais celui-ci lui sourit du même sourire que Beth.

Elle planta alors ses grands yeux émeraude, larmoyants, dans les yeux chocolat de James.

Il eu un léger sourire et ouvrit ses bras. Sans gêne elle se jeta sur lui et il l'enlaça, pendant que les autres riaient.

- Alors, à quoi pensais tu ? Fit James malicieusement.

C'en fut trop, et le compartiment résonna pendant de longues minutes en rires sous l'air boudeur de Ginny.

- Très bien vous avez gagné…je réfléchissais à notre sortie de Poudlard.

Les autres reprirent un air sérieux.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel chacun se demanda ce que lui réservait l'avenir.

Sauf Ginny, qui elle, se contenta de contempler sans vraiment le voir, le paysage qui défilait par delà les vitres du PoudlardExpress.

La gare de King's Cross était toute proche, bientôt le train arriverait à destination, et Ginny ne savait plus ou se mettre.

Comment se passeraient ces deux semaines ?

Elle l'ignorait.

Pourtant malgré son stress, elle avait un bon pressentiment, elle sentait que rien ne viendrait gâcher ce temps de répit qui leur était offert à tous.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Mais ou est elle ? S'exclama James avec inquiétude.

- Calme toi…

- Sirius, me calmer n'est pas une option par les temps qui courent !

- Ca suffit vous deux, arrêtez, vous me donnez mal à la tête ! James, je suis sure que ta mère ne va pas tarder.

La train était arrivé en gare de King's Cross une heure auparavant.

Sirius, James, et Ginny avaient eu le temps de dire au revoir à Gordon, Beth et Peter sans apercevoir Madame Potter.

Le quai se vidait peu à peu et les trois Griffondor sentaient leur inquiétude montée.

- Ce n'est pas normal, fit James anxieux.

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien.

- Attends James ce n'est pas elle là bas ! Dit Sirius quelques minutes plus tard.

Le brun à lunettes regarda dans la direction indiquée par son meilleur ami.

- Si ! Venez !

Ils se pressèrent vers Léonora Potter qui souriait de manière plus qu'étrange.

James se jeta sur sa mère qui étouffa un rire.

- Je t'ai tant manqué ?

- Maman ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Mais ou étais tu ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, laisse moi saluer tes amis ensuite nous rentrerons à la maison et je t'expliquerai…

- Maman…

Mais elle se tourna vers Sirius et l'étreignit avec force avant de se tourner vers Ginny et de la serrer dans ses bras.

Bien qu'étonnée, la rousse fut ravie de cet accueil et toute l'appréhension qu'elle avait ressenti à l'idée du séjour chez les Potter s'envola.

- Très bien, allons y.

Ginny vit ses amis s'apprêter à partir mais elle les retint d'un regard et James se frappa le front avec la main.

- Maman Lily ne sait pas transplaner.

- Oh, il vous faudra apprendre…pour l'heure vous transplanerez avec mon fils…Allez, allez nous avons assez trainer…

- La faute à qui ?

- James…

- Je plaisante…

James s'approcha de Ginny et lui prit doucement la main.

- Prête ?

Elle acquiesça.

Ginny sentit tout son corps être compressé, comme si on essayait de la faire passer par un endroit trop petit pour elle, l'air lui manquait et sa tête tournait.

Puis brusquement tout cessa.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et seule la main de James lui permit de ne pas tomber.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pas de les avoir fermer.

- C'est finit, lui murmura James.

Elle lui sourit doucement et scruta les alentours avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Mais…il n'y a rien ici, dit elle étonnée.

Elle se tourna vers Léonora qui lui sourit avant de lui tendre un bout de parchemin.

Elle le prit.

- Vous êtes sous _Fidelitas_ ?

- Oui, lis l'adresse et pense y fort.

Ginny connaissait déjà le rituel pour l'avoir répéter des dizaines de fois au Square Grimmault.

_« Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow, Surrey » (1)_

Lorsqu'elle releva le regard ses yeux tombèrent sur l'entrée simple mais très élégante d'un domaine.

Des grilles d'argent vraiment merveilleuses s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer.

Lorsqu'elle les passa Ginny sentit une décharge magique la traverser, nul doute que cet endroit était terriblement bien protégé.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, la résidence Potter n'était pas immense.

Le jardin était certes d'une grandeur tout à fait respectable mais restait néanmoins modeste dans sa taille, une couverture blanche, due à la neige, le rendait en quelque sorte magique. Quant au Manoir en lui-même, il était de taille moyenne et son aspect était des plus chaleureux.

- Ne reste pas scotchée là, Lil' ! L'intérieur est bien plus beau ! Lança Sirius d'un ton guilleret.

Elle rougie et le suivit, remarquant seulement que James et sa mère étaient déjà entrés.

Elle ne pu qu'admettre que Sirius avait raison, car, à peine entrée dans le vestibule qu'une sensation de bien être l'envahie.

C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas ressentie ça depuis…depuis…depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouver au Terrier.

Car c'était cette sensation que l'on ressentait quand on rentrait _chez soi_.

- Lil', ça va ? Interrogea James.

- O..oui.

Elle avança et entra dans un salon aux teintes rouge et or.

- Griffondor jusqu'au bout n'est ce pas ? Taquina-t-elle.

Sirius et James rirent. Léonora, elle, se contenta d'un sourire.

La pièce était chaleureuse, des canapés à l'apparence confortable se trouvaient près du feu, des tableaux magnifiques ornaient les murs, des rideaux majestueux couvraient les fenêtres, et des meubles sculptés avec art s'éparpillaient ça et là.

- James, Sirius, conduisez Lily à sa chambre, défaites vos bagages et redescendez, nous devons parler.

Les deux maraudeurs s'exécutèrent et emmenèrent Ginny à l'étage.

- C'est vraiment merveilleux chez toi.

James rougi en lâchant un « merci » à peine audible.

Il ouvrit une porte et annonça :

- Voici ta chambre.

Et elle eu le souffle coupé.

C'était bien plus que beau.

Le lit de baldaquin qui ornait le centre de la pièce était immense et ses draps étaient sans aucun doute fait de soie bleu clair. L'armoire massive près de la fenêtre était taillée certainement dans du chêne, comme tout les meubles présent dans la pièce.

Les murs étaient dans les tons bleu pâle sertis de quelques raies d'or.

Et une salle de bain privée était jointe à la chambre.

- Ca te plait ? Demanda James timidement.

- Si ça me plait ? James c'est parfait ! Je crois que même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pas imaginé ça…

Il eu un sourire satisfait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une heure plus tard, Ginny se trouvait dans la cuisine de Godric's Hollow et avait décrété que c'était sa pièce préférée.

Tout y était d'une simplicité extrême.

La salle était d'autant plus lumineuse qu'elle donnait sur le jardin par une immense baie vitrée.

Et le bois clair, la couleur jaune soleil des lieux avaient finis de la ravir.

La pièce se composait en deux parties assez distinctes, l'une pouvait être appelée « Salle à manger » car elle était meublée d'une longue table élégante et l'autre de "cuisine" à proprement dit.

- Asseyez vous, avait dit Léonora lorsqu'ils étaient entrés.

Et quelques minutes plus tard Ginny attendait que Madame Potter parle.

- Voilà…si j'étais en retard tout à l'heure c'était parce que…, elle eu un grand sourire, ton grand père s'est réveillé James.

Il y eu un instant de flottement puis…

- Wouuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa !

Léonora rie devant la mini danse de joie effectuée par James et Sirius.

Et Ginny elle avait un sourire réjoui.

Lorsque les deux maraudeurs se calmèrent Léonora poursuivit.

- Il va mieux, mais son état est encore précaire…j'ai cependant bonne espoir !

Nouveaux sourires réjouis.

Léonora prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Ecoutez, durant ces vacances, je ne le cache pas, je serais très souvent absente, Saint Mangouste ne désempli pas ces derniers temps, soupira-t-elle. Alors il y a une règle que vous devez jurer de respecter…_Ne sortez jamais en dehors du domaine_.

Elle les regardait avec tant de gravité qu'ils s'empressèrent de promettre.

- Bien, du fait de mon absence je ne pourrais pas cuisiner, alors j'ai pensé engager un Elf de maison le temps des vacances puisque je connais l'aptitude médiocre des hommes Potter pour ce domaine…

- Hey ! Protesta James.

- Attendez Madame Potter…

- Léonora, appelle moi Léonora.

- Et bien…Léonora, je sais très bien cuisiner, j'adore ça, il est parfaitement inutile d'engager un Elf de maison…

- Je ne sais pas…

- S'il vous plait…

Madame Potter la jugea du regard avant d'acquiescer.

- Bon, voilà les deux choses que je devaient vous dire et…attendez, j'ai autre chose à _ordonner_…Vous deux, (elle s'était tournée vers James et Sirius), je vous interdis de faire la moindre bêtise !

Devant l'air faussement choqué des deux maraudeurs, Ginny ne pu retenir un rire sincère.

Ces vacances commençaient vraiment bien.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- SIRIUS BLACK ! RENDS MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !

- Laisse moi réfléchir…non.

- Sirius…

- Moui ?

- Tu cours à ta perte…

- Oh, tu crois Jamesie ?

- Je ne crois pas, je suis sur.

- Lily ne ferait jamais ça…

- J'APPRECIERAIS DE NE PAS ETRE IGNOREE !

- J'avais oublié qu'elle savait crier si fo…

Mais Sirius n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Il se trouvait présentement accroché au mur, bâillonné.

James eu un rire retentissant, et Ginny un regard moqueur.

- Tu ne descendras de là, que quand j'en aurais envie…et tu vois, ça ne risque pas d'arriver avant un long…très long moment…

Le jeune Black implora son ami du regard mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement.

- Lily ? Ca te tente une partie d'échec ?

- Pourquoi pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les vacances avaient donc débuté sur une note joyeuse et un Sirius boudeur.

Ginny ne s'était jamais autant amusée, les deux maraudeurs étaient si drôles et si surprenants !

Elle avait beaucoup rie lorsque James lui avait raconté plusieurs de leurs aventures, aidé par un Sirius très inventif…

Ce matin là, le 24 Décembre, la rousse se leva, souriante.

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers en chantonnant un air de Noël, était-il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle _adorait_ cette fête?

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la cuisine, elle fut surprise d'y entendre du bruit…il était très tôt et James et Sirius ne se levaient jamais avant dix heures du matin…Léonora, elle, était presque invisible tant ses apparitions étaient brèves (son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps, pour son plus grand malheur)…par conséquent, Ginny décida de sortir sa baguette et d'approcher précautionneusement de la salle…

Elle poussa la porte avec hésitation…

BOUM

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Ce n'était pas possible…

Il n'était pas censé être ici…mais alors comment…pourquoi…c'était étrange.

Elle braqua sa baguette sur l'inconnu à terre, (n'ayant pas entendu Ginny entrer il était tombé d'une des chaises de la cuisine), ce dernier se releva en lui lançant un regard mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi votre baguette est braquée sur moi jeune fille ? Aux dernières nouvelles j'étais encore chez moi ici…

Ginny fronça les sourcils, mais ne baissa pas sa baguette.

- Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez censé vous trouvez dans un lit d'hôpital, entouré d'infirmières et de médicomages, et non pas dans cette cuisine, j'ai donc toutes les raisons de braquer ma baguette sur vous.

Il eu un rire qui désarçonna la rousse quelques instants.

Elle l'observa attentivement.

Une entaille se devinait sur le front de son visage fin, ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière sa monture, un sourire franchement amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et ses cheveux mi-blanc ; mi-noir, partaient dans tous les sens.

- Vous êtes intelligente et très prévenante, ma chère. Si je suis ici c'est pour faire une surprise à mon petit fils, cela fait quelques jours déjà que mon état s'est amélioré.

- Qu'est ce qui me garantit que vous dites vrai ?

- Outre les défenses quasi indestructibles de Godric Hollows, posez moi une question à laquelle seul Harry Potter pourrait répondre…

Ginny le regarda longuement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle ne connaissait rien de Harry Potter, hormis bien sur ce que la presse avait bien pu raconté sur lui.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et ce fut légèrement rougissante qu'elle posa la question attendue :

- Qui suis-je et que ressent votre petit fils pour moi ?

Il eu, de nouveau, un rire.

- Excellente question Miss _Lily Evans_. Qu'est ce que mon petit fils ressent pour vous ? Un grand respect, une immense et profonde amitié…mais surtout un amour infini.

Ginny rougie tellement que sa peau se distinguait à peine de ses cheveux.

Elle baissa sa baguette en s'excusant.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, je suis même très satisfait de votre réaction, Lily…je peux vous appeler Lily, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Oh ne soyez pas si timide ! Je ne dirais rien à James de votre petit interrogatoire si ça peut vous rassurer…

- Je…

- En tout cas je comprends pourquoi James vous aime tant…on a toujours aimé les femmes de caractère dans le famille…ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche c'est pourquoi vous refuser obstinément ses avances…

- Je…

Il rie et Ginny se sentit très gênée.

- Ce sujet est sensible, n'est ce pas ? Fit il avec un sourire amusé. Venez donc vous asseoir…

La rousse s'approcha.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ? Proposa Potter Senior.

- Non, non, Monsieur Potter, laissez moi faire ! Vous êtes en convalescence !

Il grogna.

- Appelez moi Harry…Monsieur Potter ça fait trop officiel pour ma future belle fille…et je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller…

Il rie, _encore_, en la voyant se cacher le visage dans les mains.

- Ne soyez pas si timide…

Ginny décida d'ignorer la remarque de l'homme et prépara à l'aide de sa baguette le petit déjeuner sous les protestations de _Harry_.

- Monsi…Harry, c'est moi qui fait tout ça depuis notre arrivée ici et je compte bien le faire jusqu'à notre départ, alors asseyez vous et laissez moi faire !

Il finit par abdiquer en voyant que Ginny était experte en matière de cuisine.

- C'est délicieux…

- Alors vous regrettez toujours de m'avoir laisser les fourneaux ?

- Moi ? J'ai toujours approuvé cette décision…

- Quelle mauvaise fois !

- Même pas vrai !

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de rire face à la mine boudeuse du vieil homme.

L'atmosphère était détendue et ils parlèrent beaucoup de Poudlard, du monde moldu (que Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment), et de l'illustre famille Potter.

Ainsi la rousse apprit que les Potter était une famille de sang pur depuis près de sept siècles, que leur richesse et leur pouvoir s'étaient accumulés au court du temps jusqu'à devenir d'une importance faramineuse, et surtout que les hommes de cette famille avaient une nette tendance à l'espièglerie…

- J'avais cru remarquer ça chez votre petit fils…, lança Ginny malicieusement.

- Et qu'avez-vous remarqué d'autres ? Répliqua Harry dans un sourire moqueur.

La rousse lui lança un regard de reproche qu'il ignora superbement.

- Alors ?

- Je…

- BONJOUR ! Tonna une voix. Ca sent drôlement b…

James, car c'était lui, se figea.

- Gran…Grand père ?

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel Ginny vit les deux Potter échanger un long regard, comme un lien invisible les unissant.

- Oh Merlin ! Merlin ! Grand père !

James se jeta littéralement sur Harry qui se mit à rire en lançant un « oui bonhomme, c'est moi » tout à fait attendrissant.

Se sentant de trop, Ginny s'éclipsa, et, alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine, croisa Sirius qui possédait une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

- Tu…tu crois que…qu'un jour j'aurais une famille Lily…une _vraie _famille ? Murmura-t-il si bas que la rousse du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Elle le regarda longuement avant de lui sourire doucement.

- Sirius…ta famille…ta _vraie_ famille, tu l'as déjà, je croyais que je t'avais convaincu…

Il eu un sourire timide, comme un petit garçon recherchant du réconfort dans les paroles de sa mère.

- Je…je voulais juste te l'entendre dire encore une fois…

Ginny eu un sourire attendri, elle le serra dans ses bras.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aussi, elle avait trouvé sa _vraie_ famille.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Que dire de la journée qui suivit à part qu'elle fut inoubliable ?

Elle avait résonné en rire, en joie. Ginny avait eu l'impression que le monde extérieur s'était volatilisé.

Léonora rentra plus tôt de Saint Mangouste, et le repas du soir (que la rousse avait préparé avec trois assistants tous plus empotés les uns que les autres) avait été tout simplement magnifique.

Ginny ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

Elle avait l'impression de revivre.

Et puis elle avait appris à connaître Harry qui s'était avéré être un vrai farceur, tout comme son petit fils. Avec Sirius, Potter senior avait passé la journée à sous entendre beaucoup de choses concernant _Lily_ et James, cela l'amusait grandement.

Ce matin là encore, le 25 Décembre, elle se réveilla donc avec le sourire et une merveilleuse sensation de bien être.

Son sourire redoubla en apercevant la pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

Le premier, soigneusement enveloppé de rubans pourpres, venait des Evans, elle eu un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle était mille fois mieux ici qu'avec eux qui l'avaient pourtant recueilli, elle réalisa, non sans douleur, qu'à jamais il y aurait un fossé entre elle et sa famille d'adoption…le cadeau se révéla être un pull en cachemire…

Elle passa à un autre cadeau sans plus s'attarder, pourquoi ternir une journée qui s'annonçait magnifique ?

Elle ouvrit le cadeau de Gordon et Gidéon, (les frères Prewett passaient les vacances ensemble au domicile familial), un magnifique livre en ressortit…il traitait de…d'amour ?

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

_« En espérant qu'avec ça tu ouvriras les yeux douce Lily. »_

Ils avaient osé ! Les imbéciles !

Malgré tout elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire…

Celui des maraudeurs, qui chaque année lui faisait un cadeau en commun, était on ne peut plus original, il s'agissait d'inventions crées par les quatre garçons pour la « convertir » définitivement à leur cause, à savoir le chahut et le trouble de l'ordre.

Beth quant à elle lui avait offert un bracelet en argent vraiment splendide, surtout en lisant les gravures que la jeune Smith avait taillé…_A ma meilleure amie_…

Mais ce fut sans conteste le dernier cadeau qui fit battre son cœur à la chamade.

La boite était rectangulaire et contenait elle-même deux boites plus petites.

Elle se saisit de la plus longue et l'ouvrit.

Une Fleur de Lys Eternelle.

C'était la cinquième.

Ginny la trouva encore plus belle, plus éclatante que les autres.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor elle la reposa et prit l'autre boite, beaucoup plus petite.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'un instant.

Des larmes vinrent obscurcirent ses yeux émeraude.

Comment…comment…comment était ce possible ?

C'était un collier.

Non.

C'était _le_ collier.

Celui qu'elle avait toujours possédé dans son ancienne vie, celui qu'elle avait légué à Harry avant son départ, celui qui par elle ne savait quelle magie la rassurait quand elle allait mal.

C'était ce collier qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie.

Il était magnifique. Tellement magnifique.

Avec son pendentif en or, tout comme sa chaîne.

En or pur.

Un cerf majestueux aux bois ornés de fleur de Lys et aux yeux incrustés d'émeraudes semblait la regarder.

Elle le caressa du bout des doigts, osant à peine y croire.

Elle…elle ne comprenait pas…

Un mot était placé dans cette boite-ci. Un mot non signé.

_« Ceci est le symbole de notre amour, mon Ange._

_Il t'enveloppera de mon amour pour toi chaque fois que tu en sentiras le besoin._

_Car tu es l'être que j'aime le plus au monde, la seule avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. »_

Ginny lu et relu la missive.

Elle avait l'impression que tout lui échappait d'un coup. Qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

- Tout ce que je te demande Lily, c'est de ne pas lui briser le cœur une deuxième fois.

La rousse sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Sirius se tenait, déjà habillé, dans l'encadrement de la porte et la regardait de nouveau avec cette lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Lily…, soupira-t-il. C'est mon frère, tu comprends ? Tu as raison quand tu dis que je me suis construit une famille, et James est l'élément fondateur de cette famille, le pilier. Mais il est également le pilier pour Remus, pour Peter, pour Beth et pour Gordon. Il est notre guide, celui qui nous gronde quand on fait des bêtises ou qui nous rassure quand on a peur. (Il marqua une pause). Lily…ne fais pas s'écrouler tout ce que nous avons construit ensemble, car c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes debout, c'est ce qui nous a permit de panser nos blessures… (mal à l'aise, il se passa la main dans les cheveux)…écoutes juste ton cœur, c'est toujours toi qui nous dis ça…suis ton conseil.

Elle se leva, s'avança vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Aide moi juste à mettre ça, murmura-t-elle en désignant le collier.

Il eu un sourire et s'exécuta.

- Il te va à ravir.

- Bien sur, dit elle d'un ton absent, il a été fait par amour.

Elle le regarda encore et lui sourit de manière lumineuse.

Sans se soucier du fait qu'elle ne soit qu'en nuisette, elle le dépassa, sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers celle de James.

Soudain, tout était limpide, tout était clair.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps. Oui, beaucoup trop de temps.

Sans frapper, elle entra dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière elle sous le regard d'un James surpris et encore endormi.

Il était debout au milieu de la chambre à mi chemin entre son lit et la salle de bain.

Elle lui sourit doucement et se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Leurs souffles ne formaient plus qu'un, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

Oui, tout était clair, limpide.

Comme si ce geste était naturel, Ginny se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de James.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour du cou du brun à lunettes.

Il plaça ses mains tout aussi naturellement sur les hanches de la rousse.

Leurs langues entamèrent alors un ballet d'abord doux et tendre puis fougueux et enflammé.

Ils avaient attendu trop longtemps.

Maintenant, à cet instant précis, alors que leurs lèvres se goûtaient amoureusement, que leurs mains se cherchaient, chacun su que rien ne les sépareraient.

Non rien.

Pas même la mort.

Et lorsque le souffle leur manqua et qu'indubitablement ils durent se détacher l'un de l'autre, Ginny ne pu retenir les trois mots qui la brûlait depuis cet instant au chemin de traverse, quand elle avait rencontré pour la première fois son regard chocolat si doux…

- Je t'aime.

James sourit tendrement avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de la rousse pour ensuite la soulever de terre et la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

Elle rie comme toutes les fois où il le faisait.

Quant il la reposa à terre il lui souffla doucement un « je t'aime aussi » qui aurait pu la faire pleurer tant il était sincère.

- ENFIN ! ON A FAILLI ATTENDRE ! C'EST PAS TROP TOT !

- Je vais tuer ce cabot un jour…, marmonna James.

C'était sans compter sur l'intervention des deux plus grands curieux que le nouveau couple ait jamais connu.

Sirius et Harry arrachèrent presque la porte de ses gongs pour les féliciter sous le regard noir de James et celui très amusé de Ginny.

Et là, alors qu'elle était entre les bras son -désormais- petit ami, de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, la rousse se sentit heureuse.

Heureuse…heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Arrêtez ! Mais arrêtez !

- Alors Evans on fait moins la fière !

- Tu parles Black, à deux contre une…

Ginny était en position d'infériorité.

James et Sirius s'étaient ligués contre elle et l'avaient attaqué avec des boules de neige alors qu'elle était sortie prendre l'air dans le jardin.

Elle avait bien essayé de résister mais c'était peine perdue face à deux maraudeurs en puissance.

- James…, implora-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Lily je croyais que tu m'avais promis de ne plus utiliser cette moue la avec moi…Lily...(elle persista)…Lily…bon très bien, j'abdique.

Sous l'œil outré de Sirius, James alla rejoindre sa petite amie.

- Que dis tu de ça Black ? Fit Ginny malicieusement.

- James ! S'offusqua Sirius. Tu me trahi comme ça ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, (il prit soin d'avoir un air mélodramatique), tu écartes ton frère pour une _fille_ !

- Désolé Sirinouchet, mais elle a des arguments bien plus convainquant que les tiens !

- James ! S'indigna Ginny.

Le brun à lunettes la regarda, amusé.

La rousse se tourna vers le jeune Black et d'un regard ils se comprirent…il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que James soit mit à terre.

Un éclat de rire vint cependant sauver le jeune Potter.

- Les enfants venez donc manger et laissez moi mon petit fils intact…il serait tellement dommage que la lignée Potter s'éteigne si tôt…

La soirée se finie dans un grand et succulent repas de Noël.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les jours étaient passés entre rires et batailles de polochons.

Ginny et James ne se quittaient pas, cherchant toujours plus de contact sous les regards goguenard de Sirius et franchement amusé de Harry.

Léonora, elle, avait décrété qu'elle était heureuse du choix de son fils, faisant rougir plus que de raison la rousse.

La mère de James s'entendait très bien avec Ginny, elles avaient plus d'une fois parlé de choses et d'autres, notamment de l'avenir de la rousse dans la médicomagie.

Etant Médicomage en Chef de Saint Mangouste, Léonora voyait d'un très bon œil la future carrière de sa belle fille, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

_« Tu nous seras très utile »_ avait elle dit.

Les vacances touchaient, donc, presque à leur fin.

Ce jour là, le 31 Décembre, Sirius déboula dans la chambre de Ginny aux aurores.

- Lily ! Lily ! LILY !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et jeta un regard noir à ce _« Sale Black qui n'avait aucune gêne »_.

Il se permit de sourire face à la mine endormie de son amie.

- Black, tu as _intérêt_ d'avoir une _excellente_ excuse…

- Oh… (il prit un air détaché que Ginny détesta)…je pense que le fait que Gordon, Remus, Peter et Beth, soient dans le salon, _est_ une _excellente_ excuse…

Il n'en fallut pas plus que la rousse bondisse et attrape sa robe de chambre.

Sirius eu un éclat de rire et la suivit hors de la chambre…pour se rendre compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers celle de James.

- Lily ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient dans le salon…

Elle lui lança un regard agacé.

- Et James ? Tu comptais le prévenir quand ?

Sirius eu un sourire moqueur qui lui attira un regard meurtrier.

- Il est déjà en bas…

Elle rougie et grommela vaguement quelque chose que le jeune Black compris comme une sorte d'insulte… _« Sale scrout à pétard »_…

Elle descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans le salon, le rire de Sirius la suivant.

- Oh, mais ne serait ce pas une Lily de mauvais poil que nous avons là ?

Ce fut au tour de Gordon de recevoir un regard tueur.

Ginny embrassa les nouveaux arrivants un par un (Beth lui murmura au passage un _« c'est pas_ _trop tôt »_ plus qu'agaçant ; Remus lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait et Peter se contenta d'un sourire entendu) avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras accueillant et chaleureux de James.

- Wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Firent les autres entre deux éclats de rires.

Ginny se renfrogna et se blottie un peu plus contre James qui lui déposa un baiser amoureux sur le dessus de la tête.

- Je crois parler au nom de tous en affirmant que nous sommes heureux de vous voir _enfin _ensemble ! Lança encore Gordon.

Ginny le regarda attentivement puis lui tira la langue de façon très puérile.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites la de toute façon ? Marmonna-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ils le comprirent tous, et même si leurs yeux étaient pleins de malice, ils acceptèrent…mais la rousse n'était pas dupe, ce n'était que parti remise.

- Et bien, James a eu l'amabilité de nous inviter pour le nouvel an…et on s'est dit que ce serait une belle surprise pour toi…, dit Beth. Mon père a été long à convaincre, et je dois retourner au Manoir dès demain, mais c'est déjà ça.

La brune alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius qui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Pareil pour moi, lança Peter avec une moue boudeuse. Ma mère n'était pas trop d'accord avec les temps qui courent…mais me voilà finalement !

Ginny lui sourit et se tourna vers Gordon et Remus qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre ; main dans la main.

Elle les trouva mignons. C'était rare de voir les signes d'affection qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, ils étaient très réservés, et, s'ils n'avaient pas su qu'ils sortaient ensemble, jamais leurs amis n'auraient pu savoir que Gordon et Remus s'aimaient.

- Moi je n'ai eu aucun mal à convaincre mon père, dit doucement le lycanthrope. Il était plutôt content que je m'en aille… (Ginny lui lança un regard compatissant)…mais j'étais plus que ravie de vous rejoindre ! Termina-t-il avec un sourire.

- Quant à moi…et bien j'étais simplement curieux de vous voir tout les deux ! Lâcha Gordon avec un sourire malicieux en fixant James et Ginny qui rougirent.

- Pourquoi Gidéon n'est pas venu avec toi ? Interrogea la rousse sans se soucier de ce qu'il avait dit auparavant.

- Oh… (il eu une mine légèrement déçue)…il a du retourner à son travail juste après Noël…mais… (son sourire malicieux refit surface au grand damne de Ginny)…Il t'adresse toutes ses félicitations, ainsi qu'à James…il m'a transmis un message pour toi…_Il t'en a fallu du temps !_

Pour la énième fois en à peine une heure, Ginny grogna faisant éclater de rire ses amis.

Elle finit par se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle à manger.

Les autres la suivirent d'un pas pressé.

- Vous allez voir…Lil' est une merveilleuse cuisinière…, dit Sirius les yeux brillant. _J'adore_ ses pancakes !

- Décidément James est tombé sur une perle rare…, lâcha Remus en s'asseyant dans la cuisine tout en observant Ginny s'activer aux fourneaux à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

- Oui, et je ne compte pas la partager ! Répliqua le brun à lunettes. Alors chacun pour soi pour le petit déjeuner…

Une série de protestations suivit cette déclaration, faisant rire Ginny aux éclats.

- Du calme…il est hors de question que l'un de vous mette le foutoir dans la cuisine…je vois déjà la catastrophe…, dit la rousse.

- Hey ! Protesta Sirius.

- Dois je vraiment raconter l'épisode malheureux que tu as eu ici Sirinouchet ?

Ce dernier ronchonna, il se souvenait très bien de la fois, au début des vacances, où il avait voulu faire des crêpes…plus jamais il ne recommencerait pour sa propre survie mentale…

James vint entourer de ses bras la taille de Ginny et déposa un baiser à la base de son cou en lui chuchotant un « je t'aime » que seule la rousse pu entendre. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse.

- Hum hum…

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et James fusilla Sirius du regard.

- Vous êtes trop mignons, décréta Beth.

Ginny eu un léger sourire béat.

- Qui est partant pour mettre la table ? Dit elle.

- Je me dévoue, répondit Remus en s'approchant de la rousse.

- Quoi ? Le preux chevalier ne court pas au secours de sa princesse ! S'insurgea Gordon avec amusement.

Ce qui enclencha le rire de Ginny et Sirius, ainsi que la coloration en rouge des joues de James.

- Vois tu mon cher Gordon, dit le jeune Black, si je suis une vraie catastrophe en cuisine, ce n'est rien…non rien…comparé à James…même pour mettre la table !

Il reçu une tape sur le derrière de la tête de la part de son meilleur ami.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta cette journée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- James ?

- Oui mon Ange ?

- Ou est passé ton grand père ? Il n'était là ni au petit déjeuner, ni au déjeuner…

- Il avait à faire…quelque part…je ne sais pas trop ou…tu sais bien comment il est…toujours secret…

- Oui… (elle marqua une pause)…dis leur de rentrer, le dîner est prêt.

- Très bien…

James s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de revenir tout de suite après sous l'œil étonné de Ginny.

- J'avais oublié ça…

Il l'enlaça amoureusement et l'embrassa avec passion.

Lorsqu'il se détacha, un sourire heureux était plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Ca fait un moment que j'avais envie de le faire, avoua-t-il. Mais il y avait toujours un de nos zigotos d'amis dans les parages.

Elle rie et le poussa doucement vers la porte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une fois repus, toute la petite troupe s'était laissée choir sur les canapés du salon.

Le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée et un silence apaisant était tombé quelques instants plus tôt.

Ginny était calée confortablement dans les bras de James, la tête reposant sur son torse musclé. Le brun à lunettes lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Remus et Gordon assis près l'un de l'autre regardaient le feu, les mains entrelacées.

Beth et Sirius se souriaient de temps à autres, menant une conversation visuelle que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre.

Quant à Peter, il s'était installé dans un fauteuil proche de la cheminée, et somnolait légèrement.

Ginny se sentait _si bien_…

- Je crois que le moment est arrivé, lança la voix claire de Gordon, brisant l'instant de quiétude.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

La rousse remarqua que seul Remus avait les yeux baissés.

En une seconde elle vit James, Sirius, Peter et Beth se tendre et une atmosphère de tension s'installa, lourde et implacable.

- Le moment de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, un air suspicieux et inquiet collé sur le visage.

- Le moment de te révéler le plus lourd secret des maraudeurs, répondit Sirius d'une voix douce (contrastant totalement avec la pâleur de son visage), après avoir échangé un regard avec James.

Ginny les scruta et attendit.

Remus semblait très mal à l'aise et ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le sol.

Elle vit Gordon serrer encore plus étroitement les mains de son petit ami.

- Très bien, dit elle d'une voix calme. De quoi s'agit-il pour que vous soyez si inquiets de ma réaction ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Remus, à toi l'honneur, décréta James au bout d'un moment.

Remus mit un temps fou à lever les yeux et à la regarder. Ginny lu la peur, non, la terreur dans son regard mordoré.

- Hey, dit-elle pour le rassurer. Je ne te mangerai pas, promis. Même s'il s'agit d'une grosse bêtise, ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais rien n'y fit.

Le visage de Remus était si pale qu'un fantôme en aurait eu peur.

- Vas y, murmura Gordon d'un ton encourageant quoiqu'un peu tremblant.

- Je…je… (il se racla la gorge, jeta un regard furtif à Gordon puis planta ses iris d'or dans les émeraudes de la rousse)…Je suis un lycanthrope, dit il rapidement comme si cela pouvait atténuer la porté de ses dires.

Un silence lourd suivit cette déclaration.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est que ça, lâcha la rousse.

- Pardon ? Fit Gordon avec incrédulité tandis que Remus la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je suis contente qu'enfin tu me le dises Remus, continua-t-elle sans se soucier de l'intervention de Gordon. J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'aurais jamais assez confiance en moi pour me révéler ton secret.

Les autres prirent tous des airs de poisson rouge.

- Tu…tu…tu étais au courant ! Dit Remus sans y croire.

- Bien sur que j'étais au courant…quelle insulte à mon intelligence, fit elle en riant. Je te connais beaucoup mieux que tu sembles le croire mon petit loup ! Me pensais tu vraiment si idiote ? Tu disparais chaque mois, pendant la pleine lune, pour des motifs tous plus ou moins louche pour quelqu'un qui te connaît… avant chaque disparition tu es pâle et malade…et aussi tu entends, vois et sens des choses que personne d'autre ne peut entendre, voir et sentir…oh et bien sur, je travaille à l'infirmerie depuis deux ans, j'ai eu le temps de voir nombre de tes blessures…

Ginny était fière d'elle, elle avait correctement réagis sans laisser entendre le fait qu'elle soit au courant de la lycanthropie de Remus car elle connaissait Lupin dans le futur…c'était vraiment salutaire pour la suite des évènement.

- Mais…pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?! Demanda Remus, seule personne semblant encore capable de parler dans la pièce.

- J'attendais que tu ais assez confiance en moi pour me l'avouer…il t'en aura fallu du temps…

- Ce…ce n'est pas une question de confiance, fit Remus pas vraiment remis de sa surprise.

- Ah ? C'était quoi alors ? Demanda la rousse, amusée.

- Le serment des maraudeurs, lâcha James qui semblait se remettre.

- Le serment des maraudeurs ? Répéta Ginny sans comprendre.

- Oui…c'est la promesse que nous avons faite lorsque nous avons appris pour la lycanthropie de Remus, murmura Sirius.

- Une promesse ? Quelle promesse ?

- Que nous l'aiderions et le protégerions, dit James. Et que personne ne serait mis au courant, personne à part celles…enfin ceux, se reprit il en voyant le regard de reproche de Gordon, que nous considérerions comme nos moitiés dans la vie.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour être au courant il faut faire parti des maraudeurs ou alors être l'âme sœur de l'un d'entre nous, dit Peter.

- Tu veux dire que si je n'étais pas sortie avec James tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit ! S'insurgea Ginny contre le loup garou.

Remus rougi.

- C'est un serment inviolable…, balbutia-t-il. Et nous n'avions que douze ans, à l'époque j'imaginais mal le dire à quelqu'un qui ne serait pas associé aux maraudeurs !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, beaucoup plus léger que précédemment.

La rousse scruta Remus dont le teint avait reprit des couleurs.

Elle se leva et s'assit près de lui.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée que cela t'arrive à toi. Je pense que personne ne mérite d'avoir cette maladie…Mais même si c'est dur de vivre avec…je suis contente que tu en fasses abstraction pour vivre comme chacun.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple…, souffla le loup garou.

- Bien sur que ce n'est pas simple, mais il faut profiter de ce que t'offres la vie. Remus, promets moi que tu ne laisseras jamais personne te barrer la route à cause de ta maladie…

- Je…

- Promets moi, ordonna-t-elle.

- Promis, dit il d'une petite voix.

Ginny le serra dans ses bras avant de rejoindre James.

Sirius se racla la gorge.

- En fait Lily…hum…ce…ce n'est pas tout, fit le brun à lunettes en se tortillant les mains.

Ginny prit une moue faussement surprise, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle était très amusée de la situation. Elle savait d'ores et déjà que les maraudeurs allaient lui parler des animagi…

- Ah oui ? Dit elle. Qu'est ce que vous me cachez encore ?

- On a compris très tôt que Remus se mutilait lui-même dans la cabane hurlante…oui, c'est dans la cabane hurlante qu'il se rend les soirs de pleine lune, c'est lui qu'entendent les habitants de Pré-au-Lard, fit Sirius qui avait prit la parole. Or le serment incluait qu'on le protège…mais comment le protéger de lui-même ?

Il marqua une pause et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Ginny.

- La solution était simple quoique légèrement problématique.

- Légèrement problématique…, James lança un regard impénétrable à son meilleur ami.

- Oui, légèrement James. Nous sommes les maraudeurs et nous pouvons tout faire, la preuve…la seule solution étaient de devenir animagi puisque seuls les animaux peuvent approcher un loup garou pendant sa transformation.

- Ne me dis pas que…, commença Ginny feintant habilement l'étonnement.

- Si, fit Peter.

- Mais…

- Nous sommes les maraudeurs Lily.

Il y eu un silence.

Remus arborait un air indéchiffrable.

- Arrête avec cette moue coupable, Merlin ! Lui reprocha Sirius. Remus, on a choisi seuls de devenir animagi, tu n'y es pour rien…

- Mais c'est pour moi que vous l'avez fait… et c'est illégale !

- Et alors ? Fit James.

- Ok…ok…vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous êtes des animagi à dix sept ans seulement…

- En fait ça va faire deux ans…

- Quoi ?

Ginny, même si elle était déjà au courant, était sincèrement impressionnée.

- Montrez moi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix implacable.

- Oh tu vas voir ! Sirius est vraiment beau ! S'exclama Beth qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début des révélations.

- Attends…depuis quand es tu au courant ?

- Oh… (elle rougie)…depuis que je sors avec Sirius…enfin pour les animagi je ne l'ai su qu'en mai dernier…

- Et toi ? Fit la rousse à l'égard de Gordon.

- Depuis que je sors avec Remus, répondit-il simplement.

- Ok.

Elle se tourna vers les trois maraudeurs animagi dans l'attente de leur transformation.

- Peter ?

- Ok, je commence.

En moins de deux secondes, un rat se tint à la place de Peter.

- Lily, je te présente Queudever, annonça Gordon.

- Attends…Queudever comme sur la carte des maraudeurs…je comprends mieux…

Ils lui sourirent.

Et Ginny se dit qu'elle savait bien jouer la comédie…elle eu un pincement au cœur de devoir mentir à des personnes qu'elle aimait tant…

- Sirius ?

- J'y vais.

En un instant un immense chien noir au pelage soyeux apparu.

- Tu as vu comme il est beau ! S'extasia Beth faisant rire Ginny.

- Et voici, Patmol, notre cabot de service, dit James avec un sourire moqueur.

Le dit cabot se mit à grogner avec un air menaçant.

- Il est mignon le toutou, hein qu'il est mignon ! Se moqua encore le brun à lunettes.

Patmol bondit sur son meilleur ami.

- Eurk Patmol arrête ! C'est dégoûtant !

Le chien noir bavait consciencieusement sur le visage de James…les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- James ? A ton tour…

- Oui…pousse toi sale cabot…

- Grrrrrrr…

- Oui, oui on a compris…

James regarda Ginny avec tendresse et amour et elle ne quitta pas son regard…avant de s'émerveiller devant la beauté de la créature qui avait remplacé son petit ami.

Elle s'avança vers le cerf majestueux devant elle.

- Tu…tu es magnifique !

Le cerf brandit ses bois très haut.

- Vantard…, marmonna Sirius qui avait reprit son corps originel.

Ginny caressa avec ravissement le pelage doux de l'animal qui émit un son satisfait.

James finit par reprendre sa forme humaine et enlaça la rousse.

- Vous savez que c'est dangereux…, dit elle en se détachant. Vraiment dangereux et surtout illégale.

Les maraudeurs baissèrent la tête, coupables.

- Mais…néanmoins, je suis fière de vous. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amitié que j'ai jamais vu. Vous êtes de bonnes personnes et je suis heureuse d'avoir votre estime et votre confiance.

Ils sourirent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Plus tard encore dans la soirée, peu après que chacun se soit souhaité une bonne année, et alors qu'elle avait retrouvé sa place dans les bras de James, Ginny songea, que maintenant, elle pouvait être complètement heureuse.

Elle somnolait, un sourire éclatant plaqué malgré elle sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois bien qu'on va monter…, fit Sirius en prenant la main de Beth.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, lança James d'un ton moqueur en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Beth rougie et Sirius eu simplement un rire.

Peu après leur départ Peter décréta qu'il dormait debout et monta se coucher également.

Apparemment les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude des lieux puisqu'il ne demanda pas où il devait dormir.

Ginny et James se retrouvèrent seuls, Remus et Gordon étant montés depuis un long moment.

- Tu sais Lily…

- Mmmmm ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa avec sa douceur habituelle.

Lorsqu'il se détacha, Ginny remarqua que le visage de James était troublé.

Troublé et malheureux.

- Hey…qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle dans un froncement de sourcils.

- Je…

- Tu peux tout me dire…

Il fixa les flammes sans vraiment les voir, semblant soudain plonger dans de profondes et sombres pensées.

Inquiète Ginny lui prit les mains et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité il se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard chocolat dans celui émeraude de la rousse.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas…

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Lil'…mon Ange…il y…il y a…

Il s'interrompit et Ginny sentit une sourde angoisse lui emprisonner la poitrine.

Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit la rousse y lu une grande détresse.

Que se passait-il par Merlin ?

- James…

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime tellement…mais…mais je ne comprends pas.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Il faut que tu me le dises Lily, je _dois_ savoir.

- De quoi…

- Mon Ange…dis moi…dis moi…_qui es-tu_ ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A suivre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_(1)_ : Désolée, sur ce coup j'ai inventé n'importe quoi…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

On ne tue pas l'auteur pour cette fin !!!

Baissez ces armes où je n'écris pas la suite !

Non, ce que je fais n'est pas du chantage ! lol

Sincèrement j'espère que vous avez aimé ce long (très long) chapitre !!!

Et surtout, surtout, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la manière dont j'ai mit en scène la couple James/Ginny… (Stresse comme une folle)…

Voilà…que dire d'autre…la suite ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps cette fois…je suis en vacances… (Merde ce que ça fait du bien de dire ça ! lol…désolée)

**Place aux RAR's** (je réponds à tout le monde, car avec tout ce temps, je ne me souviens plus à qui j'ai répondu ou non) :

**Sheryne :** Désolée, vraiment, pour l'attente !!! Sache que tes reviews sont toujours un vrai plaisir ! Merci infiniment pour ton soutien !

**Lisianne Black :** Merci pour ta compréhension et tes compliments !!!!

**Lisou52 :** Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review ! Ravie de t'avoir fait rire !

**Tania :** Merci pour ta magnifique review pleine de compréhension et de compliments qui font rougir ! lol

**Kaena Black :** Comment ça tu hais mon Sirius ? Il ne faut pas voyons…il n'est responsable de ce que je lui fais faire ! lol ! Merci pour ta review bien sympathique !

**Isabelle :** Bienvenue à toi ! Merci pour tes compliments, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir que j'arrive à toucher les gens avec cette fic ! Encore merci !

**Aurélie :** Merci pour tes encouragements, et pour ta compréhension ! Et surtout merci pour ta patience ! Voilà la suite tant attendue…

**Mina Murrey :** Tu sais quoi ? Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi ! lol ! J'adore tes reviews, même si ma pauvre Ginny en prend pour son grade ! lol ! Merci pour la review et bientôt j'espère !

**Aurore Doudou :** Merci beaucouuuuuuuuuuup !!!

**Takinza :** Wouaaaaah j'ai une fan ! Et ben…on se sent important après ça ! lol ! Merci pour ta review !!!

**Chaton weasley :** je suis d'accord ils sont cons, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime ! lol ! Merci pour la review !

**Biba :** Bienvenue ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant ! Merci pour ta review !

**Les grumelles-zazou : **Merci pour le compliment…voilà la suite !!!

**Le Roi Elessar** : Merciiiiii pour ta review et ton encouragement !!!

Voilà je vous fais à tous de gros, énormes bisous !!!

Merci de me lire…

Eléonore !!!


	34. deux pour être heureux

Salut joyeuses troupes !!!

Comment ça va ???

Alors, heureux ? Pour une fois je poste super rapidement…seulement deux semaines…je crois que c'est un record…lol

Mais il est vrai que j'ai été particulièrement sadique au dernier chapitre, alors je me suis dépêchée d'écrire celui là, et vous êtes gâtés car il fait 32 pages mes enfants…oui, je sais, c'est énorme (moins que le dernier chapitre mais quand même lol), et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu le faire si long…

Mais là n'est pas la question.

Ce chapitre est sans doute ce que l'on peut appeler la _clé_ de l'histoire…j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop surpris ou déçus par le tournant que prend ma fic…mais dans tous les cas vous êtes seuls juges…

Je vous souhaite donc une…BONNE LECTURE !!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Espace PUB :**_ Je sais c'est mal, mais je le fais quand même, dernièrement j'ai écrit un petit OS sur le personnage de Blaise Zabini, je sais que très peu de gens s'y intéresse, mais si vous avez le temps, jetez y un coup d'œil cela me ferait plaisir !!!! La fic s'appelle _**«**__** Les verres **__**brisés **__**»…**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Dédicace :**_ A _**Marion **_que j'adore toujours autant…comment tu fais pour me supporter ??? lol

Et a _**VOUS TOUS**_ parce que vous êtes simplement géniaux et que vous avez le courage de me lire…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_- James…_

_- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime tellement…mais…mais je ne comprends pas._

_- Qu'est ce que…_

_- Il faut que tu me le dises Lily, je dois savoir._

_- De quoi…_

_- Mon Ange…dis moi…dis moi…_qui es-tu

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapitre 33 :**_ _**Deux…pour être heureux**_

- Par…Pardon ?

- Lily…

Il soupira et son air à la fois perdu et sérieux fit trembler Ginny.

Ce n'était pas possible…Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de…

- Regarde moi.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé les yeux.

Lentement elle planta son regard dans celui de James.

- Qui es tu ? Répéta-t-il.

- James, je ne comprends pas…qu'est ce que…

Il eu un geste impatient et se leva avant de faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

- Tu ne peux pas…c'est…il faut que je comprenne…il le _faut_…

- Mais James de quoi tu parles ?

Il s'arrêta et la scruta d'un air désespéré.

Ginny sentit l'angoisse serrer sa poitrine telle un étau de fer, une peur sourde et sans limites se propageait lentement dans ses veines.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé une telle scène.

L'idée même que James lui pose _cette_ question ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit un seul instant.

Elle entendit presque, au loin dans ses souvenirs, un _« vigilance constante ! »_ retentir.

Elle avait pâli et dans ses yeux se lisait aisément désarroi et terreur.

James le vit bien.

Mais il devait comprendre, il devait savoir pourquoi _sa Lily_ dégageait une aura si triste parfois, il devait tout connaître d'elle, car elle connaissait tout de lui.

Ce fut pour cela plus que pour tout autre chose qu'il continua sur sa lancée.

Son regard toujours ancré dans celui de celle qu'il aimait, il raconta ce que depuis deux il cachait à tous, même à ses fidèles amis. Mais avant cela, il murmura un sort d'impassibilité sur toute la pièce. Car personne d'autre ne devait entendre.

Et Ginny su que ce soir là serait décisif, car quelque chose allait irrémédiablement changer.

- Ce jour là, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, _trop _calme, ce jour là sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois…c'était indescriptible…je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant…un seul regard et j'étais déjà fou de toi.

Il sourit légèrement mais Ginny, trop anxieuse, ne lui répondit pas.

- Quelle ne fut pas ma joie quand je t'ai vu dans le Poudlard Express…Tu m'intriguais, d'autant plus que tu étais la seule à me mettre dans un état si… (Il marqua une pause)…je voulais tout savoir de toi, je voulais que tu m'aimes…tu étais si différente des autres…seulement tu ne semblais éprouvé la même chose pour moi, loin de là…et puis il y a eu ce jour, le jour où tu as affronté l'Epouvantard…

- James…, tenta faiblement Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris au début tu sais ? Continua-t-il sans se soucier de son intervention. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait il peur d'un simple retourneur de temps ?…toutes sortes d'hypothèses m'ont assailli, plus farfelues les unes que les autres…de plus, tu as mit un temps fou à venir t'expliquer sur ça…

- James, supplia-t-elle presque alors qu'il la fixait encore plus intensément.

- Et puis tu m'as dit que tu avais peur du temps car il te prendrait tout les êtres que tu aimes…seulement voilà, dans ton explication, quelque chose m'a fait douter…tu m'as dit que…que quand tu étais petite tu avais souvent peur des elfes de Maison… (1)

Il s'arrêta et Ginny déglutit.

Ce n'était pas possible…que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar…pitié…

- Mais Lily, comment aurais tu pu avoir peur des elfes de Maison puisque que tu es d'origine moldue ?

- Je…

- Sur l'instant j'ai cru à une erreur. Puis le doute s'est installé et j'ai mené une petite enquête…seulement rien dans ton dossier à Poudlard ne paraissait louche…j'ai failli abandonné…mais il y a eu cet autre jour, peu avant les vacances de Noël en cinquième année…tu semblais tellement anéantie…si triste…comme si un passé trop douloureux te pourchassait…je t'ai suivi ce jour là Lily. J'étais dans cette pièce blanche, vide de tout. Je t'ai vu t'effondrer. Je t'ai entendu murmurer des choses sans vraiment comprendre…d'après toi qui t'as couvert lorsque tu as fini par t'endormir dans la Salle Commune ? (2)

- Que…ce n'est…

- Lily, souffla-t-il. Je ne pouvais simplement pas tolérer le fait que tu ais si mal mais tu ne voulais pas te confier…alors je me suis souvenu de cet ami à Salem.

A ces mots, Ginny blêmit définitivement.

Il ne cessait de la fixer, et elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux.

- Il a le même âge que moi, on avait le même précepteur avant qu'il ne parte aux Etats-Unis. Je lui ai demandé des informations sur toi…j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir quand il m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de Lily Evans à Salem. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devais je en parler aux autres, t'en parler à toi, ou bien oublier et me taire ?

De nouveau il marqua une pause.

- J'ai choisi de me taire. Car après tout chacun à ses secrets n'est ce pas ? Qui sait ? Peut être étais tu en danger, peut être que tu mentais pour ta propre sécurité ? Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ou même qu'on t'éloigne de moi…parce que je t'aimais, parce que je t'aime.

Ginny sentit ses yeux devenir humides, milles et unes choses défilaient dans sa tête mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Que pouvait elle bien répondre à ça ?

- Mais tu as encore mit à mal ma curiosité…je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ne pas savoir. Surtout pas après l'aveu que tu m'avais fait près du lac, le soir de la rentrée, après que je me sois aperçu que tu voyais les sombrals. Tu te rappelles ? Tu m'as dit qu'un de tes meilleurs amis était mort…j'aurais voulu que tu m'en dises plus…mais encore une fois tu t'es tu.

James s'arrêta encore une fois, inspira fortement, la regardant toujours de manière intense, avant de continuer.

Ginny, pour sa part, sentait son cœur battre si fort que cela en devenait douloureux.

Comment allait elle sortir de cette impasse, cette fois-ci ?

- Le temps a passé, il y a toutes ces histoires entre Remus et Gordon, puis entre nous… (il semblait difficile pour lui d'évoquer cette période)…quand tu m'as repoussé après que l'on se soit tellement rapproché, je me suis senti totalement et irrémédiablement perdu. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi ton passé, et le drame que tu avais apparemment vécu te faisait me repousser…j'ai pensé que plus qu'un ami, c'était peut être un petit ami que tu avais perdu…

- No..non…ce n'est…je…

- J'étais tellement en colère, la coupa-t-il. Tellement en colère contre toi mais surtout contre moi. Parce que je sentais que c'était là, sous mes yeux, mais que je ne comprenais pas. Quelque chose m'échappait. Quelque chose d'important, de primordiale. J'avais beau ressasser sans cesse tous les détails que j'avais assemblés mais rien…rien…

Il sembla plus que désespéré à cet instant et Ginny s'en voulu de lui faire subir ça.

Mais que devait elle faire ?

Elle se sentait si faible d'un coup…

- Cet été, j'ai décidé de faire un tour dans ton dossier civil au Ministère. Je connais beaucoup de gens là bas grâce à mon grand père, et je sais très bien me montrer discret. Et sur ce dossier il était noté que tu étais allée à Salem durant quatre années…Ce que je savais faut. Mais alors ou étais tu dans ce cas ? J'ai cherché dans les autres instituts magiques, Dumstrang, Beaubâtons…mais rien…aucune trace de Lily Evans…c'était comme si pour le monde magique tu n'avais pas _existé_ avant ton entrée à Poudlard…

Ginny sentit sa respiration devenir difficile.

Son cœur battait vite, trop vite.

Sa tête tournait.

James était pâle en face d'elle mais il continuait à débiter ses paroles, ses déductions…il était si impressionnant…et ses yeux qui ne la quittaient pas…

- Et c'est là que je me suis aperçu de mon erreur, dit il toujours de sa voix bien trop calme. Il ne fallait pas chercher du côté sorcier, n'est ce pas Lily ?

Et Ginny ferma les yeux en priant désespérément que tout s'arrête.

Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger à tout instant.

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent il rencontrèrent ceux de James et elle su qu'elle courait à sa perte.

- Je suis allé du côté moldu. Ca n'a pas été simple de s'y rendre sans que personne n'en sache rien. Ca a même été très dur et j'ai du rusé pour y parvenir…il m'a fallu plusieurs tentatives…mais j'y suis parvenu…c'était devenu une obsession…quand j'ai eu ton dossier civil moldu entre les mains j'ai bien cru défaillir…parce qu'il y était inscrit que tu avais été adopté par les Evans l'été précédant la cinquième année…et parce que c'était bien la seule chose connue sur toi ! Il n'y avait rien d'autre…pas d'information sur ta vie d'avant…là encore, c'était comme si…comme si tu n'avais jamais _existé_ avant cette adoption…

La voix de James trembla à ces mots et Ginny ne retint pas plus longtemps ses larmes.

Elles sillonnèrent ses joues silencieusement sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les effacer.

La rousse était en état de choc.

Mais le brun n'avait pas fini.

Pas encore.

- C'est à ce moment que les pièces du puzzle se sont assemblées. Je ne voulais pas y croire et pourtant. Les preuves étaient là, accablantes. Tu n'as jamais eu peur du temps... L'Epouvantard était un _retourneur_ _de temps_. Pas le temps lui-même. Un _retourneur de temps_…parce que c'est un retourneur de temps qui t'a fait atterrir dans cette époque, n'est pas Lily ? Je ne sais pas par quel procédé…je n'ai jamais entendu pareille histoire…mais j'en suis sur…

Un silence oppressant suivit ces dernières paroles.

Les larmes de Ginny se déversaient inlassablement mais son regard restait planté dans celui de James.

- Alors je te repose la question…parce que je dois savoir…je t'aime…je t'aime tellement…et l'ignorance me tue…parle moi…parle moi… (sa voix trembla)…mon Ange…ma Fleur de Lys…qui es tu réellement ?

De nouveau le silence.

Ginny était incapable de bouger, de parler, de _penser_.

C'était à peine si elle se souvenait comment respirer.

Comment était ce possible ?

Comment avait il pu découvrir son secret ?

Mais personne ne devait savoir.

Non personne.

Pas même lui.

Que devait elle faire ?

Merlin…

Que devait elle faire ?

- Lily…

Ginny sursauta.

James s'était assis près d'elle et avec douceur lui fit tourner la tête vers lui.

D'un geste tendre il sécha les larmes qui continuaient de couler sans arrêt.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Je ne suis pas là pour condamner ton acte ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Je veux juste comprendre. Comprendre qu'est ce qui t'as fait venir à cette époque…comprendre d'où tu viens…qui tu es…comprendre…juste comprendre. Cela ne changera rien à mon amour…je te le jure…

Mais Ginny secoua la tête et de nouvelles larmes vinrent s'écraser sur les mains de James qui étaient restées sur ses joues.

Comment lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas… ?

Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit ?

Qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens possibles d'oublier ?

- Lily…

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle au bout de longues minutes. Je ne peux pas tu comprends ?

- Mais…

- Je n'ai _absolument_ pas le droit d'en parler.

- Mais…

- James, dit elle. Je…je n'ai rien le droit dire parce que rien ne doit être changé.

- Mais de quand…de quelle année arrives tu ?

- Je…

Elle baissa la tête mais il la lui releva presque aussitôt.

Ses yeux exprimaient tant de tristesse que James douta un instant du bien fondé de son questionnement.

Mais il devait _sincèrement_ savoir.

Rien que pour effacer, justement, la tristesse qui envahissait l'élue de son cœur.

Sous le regard de James, Ginny décida que la date de son départ importait peu…

- Fin 1996.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Il s'était préparé à ça, vraiment.

Mais l'entendre de sa bouche…ça résonnait comme…comme…

- Merlin, souffla-t-il.

- James je ne peux rien dire de plus…rien…c'est le prix à payer pour avoir enfreint la loi de l'espace et du temps. Je suis condamnée à voir ce qui s'est déjà passé sans rien y changer.

- Lily…pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi être revenue à cette époque ? Etait ce un accident ? Qui est au courant ?

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

Devait elle répondre ?

Peut être…

- Dumbledore est le seul à être au courant, c'est grâce à lui que je peux vivre normalement, il m'a trouvé un foyer où on m'aime, il m'a écouté lorsque j'allais mal…et je pense qu'il sera vraiment très furieux quand il saura que tu es au courant…parce qu'il le saura, ça, tu peux en être sur.

James ne dit rien mais ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question, Lily, fit il lentement.

- Oui.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa.

- Et je ne répondrai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je n'en ai pas le droit.

Il y eu un de nouveau un silence.

Ils se regardaient toujours avec une intensité presque effrayante.

Comme s'ils essayaient de lire l'un dans l'autre.

James soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Il y a forcément une raison…et…pourquoi dis tu que tu es _condamnée_ à revivre ce qui s'est déjà passé…que va-t-il arriver de si dramatique…Lily, parle moi !

Mais elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Il m'a fallu plus de deux ans pour reprendre une vie normale et accepter, ne brise pas tout James…

Il ne dit rien, la tête toujours enfouit entre ses mains.

- Ne brise pas tout, souffla-t-elle encore.

Un long moment de silence passa.

- Je suis désolé.

La voix de James était rauque.

Il se redressa et se plongea de nouveau dans le regard émeraude de Ginny.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

- Je…

- Je suis désolé car je vais tout briser.

Sur le coup, Ginny resta muette.

- Je _dois_ savoir.

- James, je n'ai pas le droit.

- Depuis quand est ce que je me soucie des règles, souffla-t-il avec rage.

Elle voulu répliquer que cette fois c'était bien différent mais il la coupa.

- Je ne fais pas ça juste pour connaître l'avenir…sérieusement qui voudrait connaître son avenir ? Il n'y aurait plus aucun piquant dans la vie…non, je fais ça parce que je t'aime et que tu souffres, tu souffres tellement que tu as mis deux ans à t'ouvrir à moi et ce au prix d'un immense effort.

- James…

- Non, Lily. Nous n'irons pas loin si il y a un si grand secret qui nous sépare. Accepterais tu que je te cache une grande partie de ma vie ? Non. Surtout si ce morceau de mon histoire me fait souffrir…oses nier ça Lily.

- Je…

Mais elle n'avait rien à dire.

Il avait raison.

Un tel secret creuserait un fossé entre eux et…de plus… il serait tellement bon de pouvoir se confier…

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

Elle n'avait pas le droit.

C'était le prix à payer…

- Rien ne doit changer, dit elle d'une voix sourde.

- Et rien ne changera, répliqua James.

Elle le regarda intensément, hésitante.

- Lily, soupira-t-il. Je ne compte pas changer l'avenir, cela serait totalement irresponsable et même si je n'en ai pas l'air _je suis responsable_…

Elle eu un micro sourire mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Tout ce que tu diras…je le garderai en moi. Je te le jure…_je te le jure sur ma vie_.

A ces mots, une mince lueur bleutée les enveloppa.

- James ! Tu as prêté serment ! S'offusqua Ginny.

- S'il n'y a que ça qui peut t'aider à soulager ton cœur, alors je recommencerai…je prêterai tous les serments imaginables…mais pitié Lily…pitié…parle moi que je puisse chasser à jamais la tristesse de tes yeux…

Et tandis que les yeux chocolat de James la suppliaient, quelque chose céda en Ginny.

Quelque chose dans son cœur, quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait nommer.

Aucun serment n'était nécessaire car James ne dirait jamais rien qui puisse lui causer du tort.

Car il l'aimait, il l'aimait sans compter.

Et elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait au point de lui offrir une confiance sans bornes.

Parce qu'à jamais ils seraient unis par le lien indestructible de l'amour.

Et que rien ne les séparerait.

Rien.

Pas même la mort…

La même sensation de limpidité qu'elle avait ressenti le jour de Noël s'empara d'elle à nouveau.

Alors elle parla.

D'une voix où l'émotion perçait.

Et bizarrement les mots étaient simples à trouver…si simples…

- Dans mon autre vie, je m'appelais Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais on me surnommait Ginny. Je suis née le 16 octobre 1981 de Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Sa voix tremblait.

James lui saisit les mains comprenant que Ginny aurait besoin de tout son soutien.

- Je suis la cadette d'une famille de sept enfants dont je suis la fille unique.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'âtre de la cheminée et un voile de tristesse tomba sur son regard.

Mais les mains de James serraient doucement les siennes, lui redonnant du courage.

Durant un long moment elle parla.

Elle raconta le Terrier et sa famille.

Elle raconta le monde sorcier qu'elle avait connu.

Elle raconta Poudlard.

Et elle raconta Harry.

Harry et sa famille déchue.

Harry et ses amis fidèles.

Harry et Voldemort.

Plusieurs fois les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Plusieurs fois elle fut tentée de se taire.

Mais à chaque fois James administrait une douce pression sur leurs mains entrelacées.

Le brun à lunettes resta silencieux, les traits impassibles durant tout son récit.

Rien ne vint perturber son calme apparent.

Et seule la contraction de sa mâchoire indiqua à Ginny sa colère et sa tristesse.

Lorsqu'elle en vint à parler de son arrivée en 1975, et de tout ce qui en découlait, il fronça les sourcils.

Le silence régna en maître durant de longues minutes quand elle se tu, le cœur au bout des lèvres.

Un silence qui devenait oppressant.

Elle aurait aimé que James dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi…tout sauf ce regard vide qu'il portait sur le feu mourant dans la cheminée…

Finalement il se leva brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

Comme précédemment il fit les cent pas devant elle.

Puis sans prévenir il attrapa la table basse qui se tenait à quelques pas de là, la souleva, et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La table se scinda en deux.

Et le bruit de cassure de répercuta dans le cœur de Ginny comme un écho à la douleur qui la saisissait en voyant James réagir de la sorte.

Il était en colère.

Tellement en colère.

Elle pouvait le lire sur son visage à présent.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, à la fois furieux, désorienté, désespéré et malheureux.

Peut être aurait-elle du se taire…

Elle baissa la tête lorsque James brisa un à un les fauteuil de la pièce, sans prononcer le moindre sortilège.

Ses larmes coulèrent lorsqu'il fit exploser un des magnifiques tableaux qui ornaient les murs…

Mais pourquoi ne s'était elle pas tu ?

Pourquoi avait elle parlé ?

Merlin…

James n'avait jamais ressenti un tel mélange d'émotions.

Non jamais.

Il avait déjà connu la tristesse, l'amertume, le désespoir et la colère.

Mais jamais il ne les avait ressenti toutes en même temps.

C'était comme un feu ardent qui ravageait sa poitrine, comme des lames chauffées à blanc qui lui entaillaient le cœur.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Non, il ne comprenait plus.

Comment sa vie pourrait elle prendre un tel tournant ?

Toutes ces pertes…toutes ces souffrances…tout ces morts…

Et son fils…_leur_ fils…le fruit de leur amour…destiné à tuer ou à être tué…

Peter…Peter…pourquoi est ce que Peter les trahirait, c'était insensé !

Et pourtant…

Un autre tableau explosa.

Ginny sursauta.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura James.

Silence.

- POURQUOI ? Hurla-t-il. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU LAISSES NOS VIES PRENDRE UN TEL CHEMIN ? POURQUOI ES-TU REVENUE SI FINALEMENT TU NE CHANGES RIEN ! C'EST TON FILS PAR MERLIN ! _TON FILS_ ! IL NE CONNAITRA NI PERE, NI MERE…NI MEME PARAIN ET MARAINE !

Il marqua une pause et Ginny se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Il la haïssait…il la haïssait…il la haïssait…

C'était la seule pensée encore claire qui défilait dans son esprit.

- N'AS-TU DONC PAS DE CŒUR ? TOUTES…TOUTES CES SOUFFRANCES QUE TU POURRAIS EVITER DE FAIRE SUBIR…MAIS TU NE FAIS RIEN ! RIEN ! TU N'ES QU'UNE LACHE !

Un troisième tableau explosa.

Et ce fut trop.

Ginny ne voulait plus l'entendre.

Elle ne voulait plus entendre le venin qui sortait de la bouche de celui qu'elle aimait plus que la vie elle-même.

Une sourde colère se propagea dans ses veines, une rage emporta son cœur dans une course effrénée.

- QUE CROIS TU ? Cria-t-elle à son tour. QUE CROIS TU ? QUE JE REGARDE L'HISTOIRE SE REPETER PAR PLAISIR ? QUE JE ME REJOUIS D'ETRE ICI ? JE N'AI RIEN DEMANDE ! RIEN ! J'AI FAIT UNE ERREUR ET J'EN PAYES LE PRIX CHAQUE JOUR…CHAQUE JOUR !

Les traits de James se figèrent.

Cette fois, ce fut un vase qui vola en éclats.

Ginny sursauta violement, le vase se trouvait sur la table tout près d'elle.

Elle avait peur.

Peur.

Et James réalisa.

_Elle avait peur de lui_.

De lui.

De sa réaction.

Ses entrailles se glacèrent.

Qu'était il entrain de faire ?

Qu'avait il dit ?

Son but premier n'était de lui faire mal, où de lui faire peur…il était de la rassurer, de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la tristesse s'en aille…de partager son fardeau…

James s'approcha d'elle et elle eu un mouvement de recul.

Le cœur du brun à lunettes se tordit violement, douloureusement.

Il tomba à genoux, en face d'elle.

Et il pleura.

Il pleura sa peine.

Il pleura sa colère.

Il pleura son amour.

Et Ginny le comprit.

Elle aussi se mit à genoux, et doucement elle le prit dans ses bras.

Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, près du cœur de la rousse, et se laissa bercer en murmurant des _« je_ _suis désolé »_ à répétition.

Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi, lui s'accrochant désespérément à elle, et elle le berçant en pleurant doucement.

Au loin dans le Manoir une horloge sonna trois fois.

James se redressa légèrement et planta son regard dans celui de la rousse.

Plus aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Non.

Ils avaient dépassé ce stade.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny, doucement, amoureusement, avec tendresse.

Comme une demande de pardon…comme une promesse…

Lorsqu'il se détacha, il murmura :

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seule pour porter ta peine mon Ange. Plus jamais. Je serais toujours là. Toujours. Pardonne moi…

Il lui caressa doucement les joues effaçant par la même les sillons tracés par les larmes.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda longtemps encore, si longtemps.

Puis elle enfoui sa tête dans le cou de James et y déversa toutes ces larmes de tristesse, de colère, et de désespoir qu'elle avait du contenir, elle se laissa entourer par la chaleur protectrice de celui qu'elle aimait, elle oublia le mal de ce monde entre ses bras.

Il fut patient, lui caressant les cheveux, lui murmurant de doux mots, lui assurant son soutien indéfectible…

Longtemps ils restèrent assis à même le sol, enlacés comme seules deux âmes sœurs pouvaient l'être.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la rousse se calma, que ses larmes se tarirent, qu'ils prirent soin de s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé, seul rescapé de la colère de James.

- Il va falloir…rangé tout ça, marmonna le brun à lunettes en désignant les dégâts.

La rousse eu un sourire _presque_ amusé.

- Depuis quand appliques tu si bien les sorts informulés James ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée en se calant entre les bras de son petit ami.

Il rougit.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je crois…c'est juste quand je suis en colère…je ne me contrôle plus…

Un silence tranquille flotta quelques instants.

- Tu veux en parler ? Fit la rousse consciente que leur conversation sur son origine temporelle ne s'était pas encore achevée.

- Seulement si tu t'en sens capable…

- Je préfère que tout sorte maintenant…et qu'on évite d'en reparler après.

Il acquiesça lentement.

- Lily… Comment fais tu ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Comment fais tu pour tout connaître et ne pas agir ? Demanda-t-il sans une once de reproche, cette fois.

Elle soupira.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Mais Peter, cracha-t-il avec rancoeur. Comment arrives tu à vivre avec lui en sachant qu'il…qu'il…qu'il nous tuera ! Bon sang, c'est si dur. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis…_il va te tuer_…

Bizarrement James semblait beaucoup plus affecté par la mort de Ginny que par sa propre mort…

- Je suppose que je m'efforce de le voir tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, dit elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Comment ça ?

- James, Peter n'est pas encore cet être abject qui fera souffrir Harry, il n'est pas encore celui qui nous trahira…et malgré que cela me soit interdit, j'ai toujours cet espoir au fond du cœur qu'en le respectant et en lui offrant mon amitié, il changera…

- Mais Lily, ton voyage est une boucle temporelle…ça veut dire que tout ce que tu as fait ou fera n'a en rien affecté le futur…ton espoir est vain…

- Peut être est il vain pour nous James…mais qui sait ? Qui sait si l'amitié que nous offrons à Peter ne le fera pas se repentir plus tard, peut être le jour où Harry devra faire face à son Destin…

James la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et lui murmura de nouveau un _« je_ _t'aime »_ passionné.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir en le voyant…

- Agis comme tu le fais d'habitude et…profite de l'instant présent…profite de ces moments tant qu'il en est encore temps, dit elle d'une voix triste.

James resserra son étreinte autour de sa bien aimée.

Pourquoi le destin était-il si cruel ?

Fallait-il vraiment que sa Lily meure ?

Il soupira.

De nouveau le silence s'installa.

James réfléchissait à toute allure aux moindres détails donnés par Ginny, cherchant un indice, un élément, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de voir l'avenir de manière plus heureuse que ce qu'il apercevait.

_« Cette nuit là Voldemort l'a marqué comme son égal, notre fils James, il est devenu l'élu à seulement un an…, la voix de Ginny s'était brisée, …notre fils. »_

_« Orphelin…orphelin…élevé par ma sœur de sang de cette époque…cette sœur qui n'a pas daigné lui offrir de l'amour… »_

_« Il va L'affronter tant de fois…tant de fois il frôlera la mort…il est si courageux, et à la fois tellement téméraire… » _

_« Gordon…Gordon et Gidéon sont morts en combattant six mangemorts… »_

_« Remus a vécu en reclus de la société durant presque douze ans… »_

_« Sirius a été enfermé durant douze ans à Azkaban, et seule sa forme d'Animagi lui a permit de repousser la folie…il est mort en passant le voile de la mort au ministère de la magie… »_

Merlin !

Ou était il censé cherché une lueur d'espoir dans ce noir avenir ?

Où pouvait donc résider un potentiel bonheur entre ces évènements tragiques ?

James en aurait hurlé de rage, de rage et de désespoir.

Il serra encore plus fort Ginny contre lui.

Si fort.

_« On m'a jeté un sort pour que je perde la mémoire en arrivant ici…je ne savais plus qui j'étais…c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai tant de fois repoussé…tout m'est revenu cet été…mais je ne sais pas qui…ni dans quel intérêt… »_

Sa Fleur de Lys.

_« Il t'a tué en premier James…et puis ça a été mon tour…et Harry revoit la scène chaque fois qu'il croise un Détraqueur…chaque fois il nous revoit mourir… »_

Son Ange et le fruit de leur amour…

Mais ou était donc cette foutue lueur d'espoir…ou était elle !?

Il sentit la rousse resserrer son étreinte comme il venait lui même de le faire.

_« Ron, Harry et Hermione sont très liés…ils ont traversé tant de choses ensembles…et ils en traverseront tant d'autres…c'est une amitié sans failles qui les unis…Harry n'est pas seul…Harry n'est pas seul…Harry n'est pas seul… »_

La voilà la lueur d'espoir.

Une larme roula lentement le long de la joue de James.

_« Harry n'est pas seul. »_

Malgré tout…son fils…son fils serait entouré d'amour.

Une deuxième larme sillonna son visage.

Puis quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit du brun à lunettes.

« _Sirius_ _est mort en passant le voile de la mort au ministère de la magie »_

_« On m'a jeté un sort pour que je perde la mémoire…je l'ai retrouvé l'été dernier… »_

Ces deux évènements lui étaient étrangement familiers.

Ou avait il déjà entendu ça ?

Pourquoi cela lui rappelait-il quelque chose… ?

Il poussa un soupir de frustration…il était sur de connaître un élément qui éclaircirai tout ça…qui ferait s'illuminer la lueur d'espoir…

Ou avait il déjà vu de tels évènements ?

Ou est ce que…

- Mais bien sur !

Il se leva d'un bond et Ginny sursauta pour la énième fois en seulement une soirée.

- James ?

- Lily, viens avec moi.

Il semblait soudain si enthousiaste que la rousse se leva et le suivit, intriguée.

Il la conduisit devant un pan sans ornements du mur gauche du salon.

- James Christopher Potter.

Ginny s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle connaissait très bien son nom, mais elle se tu, estomaquée, lorsque le pan du mur s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un couloir qui s'éclaira à leur entrée.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Lily, fit James. Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose d'important mais je dois vérifier mes hypothèses…

Il la regarda anxieusement avant de lui sourire.

- Ce que je vais te montrer maintenant, aucun être ne faisant pas parti de la famille Potter ne l'a vu. Personne ne rentre ici s'il n'est pas Potter.

- Tu…

- Je n'ai jamais révélé l'existence de ce passage, ni de la pièce qui se trouve au bout, à quiconque…pas même aux maraudeurs…

- Je…

- Tu dois garder pour toi tout ce que tu vas voir, tu comprends ?

- Oui…je te le jure…mais James…je ne suis pas une Potter…

- Non, c'est vrai, mais tu le seras bientôt.

Elle rougit plus que de raison et il l'embrassa doucement.

- Viens, dit il en lui prenant la main.

Le passage n'était pas très long et ils débouchèrent vite sur la fameuse pièce secrète.

Ginny qui s'attendait à quelque chose d'extraordinaire fut assez déçue lorsqu'elle constata que la pièce se révélait être une simple bibliothèque.

La salle était circulaire et ses murs étaient recouverts de centaines de livres.

James lui lâcha la main et se précipita sur une rangée de bouquins, il devait avoir l'habitude de se rendre ici…

Ginny continua son inspection de la pièce et son regard tomba sur plusieurs balais, soigneusement rangés dans un coin.

- James…pourquoi y a-t-il des balais dans cette bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Oh…je crois que mes ancêtres trouvaient plus amusant de monter par ce moyen plutôt que par des échelles…ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs…on est tous fana du Quidditch depuis des générations…

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Ginny leva la tête et constata le côté extraordinaire de la pièce.

Car les rangées de livres s'étendaient à l'infini dans les airs.

Tellement haut que la rousse ne distinguait pas le plafond.

- Impressionnant n'est ce pas ?

Ginny se tourna vers James qui lui souriait.

- Cette bibliothèque réunit des découvertes amassées durant sept siècles où ont défilé des générations de Potter…autant dire que c'est un trésor aux vues des différents exploits des membres de ma famille…la majorité de ces livres sont uniques car ils renferment les écrits de mes ancêtres, et je peux te dire que certaines choses qui sont écrites ici sont inconnus au reste du monde et le resteront un moment…

- Pourquoi ?

- Car le monde n'est pas encore prêt à les découvrir, dit il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il s'éloigna et se saisit de deux balais.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu sur un balai, mais si tu as joué dans l'équipe de mon talentueux futur fils, je suppose que tu peux monter avec moi…ce qui m'intéresse se trouve tout en haut…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et enfourcha son balai avant de s'élever à grande vitesse.

Ginny eu un sourire et le suivit.

C'était la première fois depuis plus deux ans qu'elle montait sur un balai…Son estomac fit un bond, son cœur s'allégea et ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle décolla du sol…cela faisait si longtemps…si longtemps…elle se mit à rire sans raison.

James la regarda et soudain le poids qu'il portait à la poitrine depuis les révélations de la rousse s'estompa…car ce rire joyeux, ces yeux émeraudes, et ce visage magnifique valaient tous les sacrifices…

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre le haut de l'immense bibliothèque.

- C'est là, fit James en se stoppant.

Ginny s'arrêta également.

Le brun à lunettes parcourut quelques rangées de livres et au bout de cinq minutes en attrapa un à l'allure si ancienne que la rousse était persuadée qu'il s'effriterait à peine ouvert.

- Redescendons…, fit James après avoir feuilleté le volume.

Une fois au sol, Ginny n'y tint plus.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tout ça veut dire, par Merlin ?

- Patience, dit il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se surprit à être amusée…Comment pouvait elle être si légère après tant de révélations douloureuses et tant d'émotions ?

Elle se rabrunit mais James, voyant son trouble, lui saisit les mains et lui murmura un « tout va bien » qui lui soulagea le cœur.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le seul mur vide de tout livre.

- Cet ouvrage, commença le brun à lunettes, est le plus ancien des livres de la bibliothèque Potter. Mais là n'est pas l'important, il comporte un caractère spécial…

- Quoi donc ?

- Ouvre le, répondit James.

Intriguée, Ginny s'exécuta.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que toutes les pages de l'œuvre étaient…blanches.

Vides de toute écriture.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Ce livre ne peut être lu que par un Potter.

- Mais que contient il de si important pour nécessiter une telle protection ?

- Il renferme les secrets les plus anciens de ce monde.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Des réponses aux questions que les hommes, sorciers ou moldus, cherchent depuis la nuit des temps…

- James, tu me fais peur…

Il rit et déposa un baiser sur le front de la rousse, elle se calla entre ses bras et il reprit le livre, l'ouvrant à la page qu'il désirait.

- Tu vois, Lily, le départements des mystères est un endroit ou justement les sorciers les plus intelligents de ce monde cherchent les réponses aux questions telles que la mort, l'amour, la vie, la peur…S'ils savaient que mes ancêtres ont recueilli toutes ces réponses depuis des siècles…

- James…explique toi clairement…

- Les Potter ont toujours été dans la ligne de mire des grands mages noirs car tous savaient que la connaissance de notre famille sur la magie était très importante, et ce, grâce à notre bibliothèque que nous avons toujours cachée au monde.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Car il y a des vérités qu'il ne vaut mieux pas révéler.

- Mais comment avez-vous pu réunir ce que des milliers de sorciers n'ont jamais réussi réunir…

- L'un de mes ancêtres était en étroite liaison avec les différents peuples magiques que beaucoup de sorciers estiment, à tort, comme inférieurs. Ces peuples lui ont apporté les réponses qu'il désirait et il les a retransmit dans ce livre en l'ensorcelant pour que seule sa descendance puisse le lire…sache que depuis mon enfance mon père et mon grand père m'ont appris à maîtriser ces informations avec soins…

Ginny resta muette de stupéfaction de longues minutes.

Elle avait toujours su que la famille Potter avait quelque chose d'exceptionnelle…et elle venait de comprendre quoi…au delà de leur puissance, c'était leur sagesse qui leur avait fait conserver ce livre à l'abri des regards…c'était leur sagesse qui leur faisait protéger ce lieu qui réunissait tant d'informations…et c'était encore leur sagesse qui leur ordonnait de gérer ces mêmes informations avec tact…

- Je regrette… (James sembla soudain triste, si triste que Ginny en eu le cœur serrer)…je regrette de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais enseigner à mon fils les secrets de ce lieu…d'ailleurs je ne pourrais jamais rien lui enseigner…

La rousse le prit dans ses bras et il enfouit doucement son nez dans le cou de Ginny.

- Mais il ne sera pas seul, hein Lil' ? Il ne sera pas seul…

- Non, il aura des amis sur qui compter, des amis qui l'aiment…

- Et il aura aussi un parrain…

- James, souffla-t-elle tristement. Je t'ai dit que…la raison de ma venue…tu sais…Sirius va mourir. Il va mourir, répéta-t-elle.

- C'est la que tu trompes.

- James…

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, dit il fermement en se redressant et en se plongeant dans la lecture du livre, toujours ouvert sur une page que Ginny voyait blanche.

Il y eu quelques minutes de silence où James fronça les sourcils de concentration, puis un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du brun à lunettes.

- Je ne serais pas là pour mon fils, mais je jure qu'il y aura un homme sur cette terre qui l'aimera comme son enfant, comme moi je l'aimerai, et cet homme ne peut être que Sirius.

- James…

- Lily, la coupa-t-il. Sirius n'est pas mort en passant à travers ce voile.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Ginny en pâlissant.

- L'Arche qui se trouve au département des mystère ne recueille pas le voile de la mort comme le pense les chercheurs. _Le voile a été découvert il y plus de mille ans, et les sorciers en sont venus à le considérer comme un portail entre la vie et la mort, sauf que ce portail n'existe pas et n'existera jamais, puisqu'il ne peut en aucun cas être matériel ou visible par des vivants_, lu James. _Le voile n'est en fait qu'une entrée dans un couloir de temps figé, l'être qui y pénètre est alors prisonnier d'un moment de sa vie, il revoit inlassablement la scène la plus importante de son existence. Aucun humain n'est ressorti du voile._

- Mais comment le livre peut affirmer tout ça si personne n'en est ressorti ?

James eu un sourire.

- Aucun _humain_ Lily.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui. Les sorciers ont décrété que le voile était un passage entre la vie et la mort car aucun _sorcier_ n'en était ressorti, ils n'ont jamais cherché plus loin en pensant que peut être des représentants d'autres espèces l'avaient fait, eux. Ils essayent de percer, inutilement, le mystère de la mort, or ça, aucun peuple, pas même le plus sage ne peut le faire.

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel Ginny assimila toutes ces informations.

- Mais James, dit elle abattue. Si aucun humain n'est ressorti pourquoi crois tu que Sirius lui pourrait…

- Car, contrairement aux gens du ministère, nous connaissons la nature du voile et nous avons les réponses des autres peuples…

- Et comment…

- L'Arche a été construite par les Elfs des bois dans le but de comprendre la raison de leur existence, et surtout pour comprendre ce qui leur a fait prendre un tel tournant.

- Les Elfs des bois ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

- C'est une race éteinte depuis des siècles…ils étaient très sages…et entraient dans le voile et en ressortaient comme bon leur semblait…, fit James les yeux toujours rivés sur le si précieux livre.

De nouveau un silence s'abattit sur la bibliothèque.

- Pour que Sirius revienne il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il _peut_ revenir.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suppose qu'à force de revoir la même scène inlassablement, on perd ses repères facilement et qu'on oublie ce qui n'est pas cette scène et par conséquent comment rentrer à la maison…attends…il est marqué que si une personne le rappelle, il l'entendra…mais le reste dépend de lui…

James soupira.

- C'est pas gagné, dit il avec une mine déconfite.

Ginny elle, était beaucoup plus optimiste.

- Mais James ! Comment peux tu dire ça ! Il est clair que si Sirius entend Harry ou Beth ou encore Remus l'appeler il reviendra, tout simplement parce qu'au moins un des trois fera parti de la scène dans laquelle il est coincé ou au moins y sera rallié…

James la regarda avec de grands yeux…il n'y avait pas du tout pensé…

Il lui déposa de nouveau un baiser sur le front et referma le livre avec une mine déterminée, puis murmura un sort et le bouquin alla reprendre sa place tout en haut de la bibliothèque.

- Je pense qu'on trouvera un moyen pour que Harry ait ce livre en sa possession, après ton départ de 1996…, dit il résolument.

Le brun à lunettes se leva et Ginny éreintée, n'eu pas la force de le suivre, elle se sentait vidée par toutes ces révélations…c'était trop…trop d'un coup…

Pourtant James n'avait pas fini de la surprendre…

- Maintenant passons à toi…

Elle sursauta, si bien qu'elle se sentit parfaitement réveillée en un instant.

- A moi ?

- Oui…tu m'as bien dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire et l'avait retrouvé à un date précise…comme si tout avait été calculé, prévu…

- Oui…, dit elle craintivement.

- Et bien j'ai ma théorie sur ça…je peux me tromper…je ne suis pas Dumbledore après tout…

- Même Dumbledore peut se tromper, fit Ginny avec résignation.

- C'est vrai…mais vois tu, cette histoire de mémoire m'a rappelé un livre qui se trouve ici…c'est de l'ancienne magie…enfin je crois.

Il saisit un livre sur une des étagères les plus basses et revint s'asseoir près d'elle, lui entourant la taille d'un bras protecteur.

Tout deux étaient fatigués, la nuit était bien entamée et les émotions qu'ils avaient éprouvées en si peu de temps les avaient terrassé, cependant aucun des deux ne trouveraient le sommeil sans comprendre…

- Regarde, fit James au bout de quelques minutes passées à feuilleter le livre qui, cette fois, était accessible à Ginny.

_- Le sortilège de mémoire_, lu la rousse.

- Oui, de _mémoire_, pas d'oublie.

- Ce qui veut dire que toutes ces informations n'ont jamais été effacé de ma tête…

- Elles étaient juste masquées…parce que la mémoire est malléable et que ce sortilège permet d'en faire ce qu'on veut…

- Ce qui explique le _comment_ de mon…amnésie, disons…mais pas le _pourquoi_, ni le _qui_…

- Lily…on ne peut pas connaître la mémoire d'une personne si bien…tellement bien en fait, que les souvenirs les plus précis de sa vie ont été masqué, des souvenirs et des pensées que seule cette personne connaît…

- James, qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Questionna Ginny en plissant les yeux.

- Je pense que tu t'ais jeté toi-même ce sortilège.

- Pardon ? S'exclama la rousse.

Il eu un rire devant son air ahuri.

- Tu m'as dit que tu étais née seulement deux semaines avant notre…notre mort… (il déglutit et Ginny lui pressa doucement les mains)…ce qui veut dire que techniquement tu as pu te jeter ce sort, et en fait cela expliquerai beaucoup de choses…comme le fait que le collier que je t'ai offert à Noël ait été en ta possession dès ta naissance…

La rousse se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse…elle se souvint de réflexions qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même et qui ne lui étaient revenues qu'après cette journée au chemin de traverse, comme toutes ces fois où elle avait trouvé étrange le fait d'avoir les mêmes yeux qu'Harry…or elle n'avait jamais parlé de ces réflexion à quiconque, seule elle les connaissait…

Et puis le collier…le collier…qui d'autre aurait pu lui remettre si ce n'était elle-même ?

- Mais…mais…pourquoi aurais je fait ça…enfin pourquoi est ce que je _vais_ faire ça ? Oh Merlin toutes ces conditions temporelles me donnent mal à la tête…, marmonna-t-elle.

James passa une main sur son visage, visiblement Ginny n'était pas la seule à avoir mal à la tête…il semblait en proie à une réflexion intense…

Puis il se frappa le front de la main.

- C'est évident, dit il avec un léger sourire. Tu as fait ça pour éviter que les choses soient modifiées…en ignorant le fait que tu sois la mère de Harry tu t'ais interdis certaines choses et permises d'autres, et cela ne doit…ne devait…pas changé. Parce que c'est une boucle temporelle…

Ginny acquiesça…cela tombait sous le sens…mais tout de même…savoir qu'elle s'était infligée elle-même un tel sort était dur à avaler, il fallait l'avouer.

D'un coup tout lui semblait évident, presque trop évident.

Dans tout le Manoir une horloge sonna cinq fois.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, dit James en se levant et en aidant Ginny à se redresser.

- James…

- Oui ?

- Je…je…

Il la scruta un instant et comprit.

Il s'immobilisa et lui prit le visage en coupe.

- Lily, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé ni de tout ce qui arrivera. Tu n'y es pour rien. On ne changera pas cet avenir car ainsi est tracée notre destinée mais cela ne nous empêchera pas d'être heureux…cela n'empêchera pas Harry d'être heureux.

- Je…je lui avais promis, souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Et ta promesse sera tenue car il vaincra, tu entends Lily, il vaincra parce qu'il aura connu l'amour…le mien, le tien, celui de nos amis, et celui des siens…il ne sera jamais seul et ce grâce à toi…

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Ginny et il les sécha avec tendresse.

- Aller viens, il est temps de dormir, et dès demain on profitera du temps qui nous reste…je te promets qu'on sera heureux…moi je le suis déjà, puisque tu es avec moi et que tu m'aimes…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra fort.

Finalement ils entrèrent dans le salon et se rendirent compte avec effroi de la pagaille que James avait causé…

- Et Merde…

Ginny eu un sourire amusé et lui infligea une tape sur le derrière de la tête.

- Vocabulaire Potter !

Il eu un rire et se mit à réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé.

Ginny l'aida et au bout d'une demi heure tout fut remis à sa place à part…

- Les tableaux…, geint James. Ma mère va me tuer…

Ils eurent beau tenter l'impossible rien ne ramena les trois tableaux qu'il avait pulvérisé.

- On va les détacher…et demain on improvisera une excuse…pour le moment je crois que je suis trop fatiguée, déclara Ginny.

Il acquiesça, dépité.

Une fois cela fait, ils montèrent à l'étage et se séparèrent après un long baiser, chacun regagnant sa chambre, la tête pleine de maintes réflexions…

Ginny referma la porte derrière elle, les pensées en ébullition.

Jamais…jamais elle n'aurait imaginé tout raconté à James.

Et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé la réaction de ce dernier face à leur avenir noir.

Colère, rage, tristesse et résignation s'étaient mêlées.

Mais il avait fait preuve d'une sagesse…qui n'étonnait plus Ginny à vrai dire.

Elle soupira, l'heure était à l'oublie par le sommeil, elle aurait bien le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de cette nuit plus tard…

Elle se glissa entre les draps en soie de son lit après avoir enfilé sa nuisette et ferma les yeux.

Seulement au bout de dix minutes Morphée n'avait toujours pas daigné l'accueillir.

De frustration elle jeta son coussin de l'autre côté de la pièce.

C'était comme un manque, un besoin qu'il lui fallait à tout prix combler pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

Mais quoi ?

Ca elle l'ignorait et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi ses yeux restaient ils grands ouvert ?!

Elle était pourtant morte de fatigue…

Au bout de longues minutes, elle abdiqua et se leva avec la vague idée de faire un tour dans le Manoir pour se fatiguer un peu…

Elle sortit sans bruit de sa chambre et avança discrètement dans le couloir, elle entendit un ronflement sonore provenant de la chambre de Sirius ainsi qu'un _« sale cabot_ » lâché affectueusement par Beth (qui se trouvait, ô surprise, dans la même chambre que le jeune Black) et ricana.

Avant de se figer devant la porte de James.

Elle la contempla un moment et son cœur se mit à battre si fort…tellement fort…

Elle ressentit comme un besoin vital de l'ouvrir et de…de quoi ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ! Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

Un bruit sourd attira pourtant son attention par delà la porte suivit d'un soupir énervé.

James ne dormait pas…

Sans vraiment réfléchir elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

Elle entra et referma la porte, avant de s'avancer vers le lit de son petit ami.

Celui-ci se releva, elle distingua sa silhouette dans le noir.

- Lily ?

Elle s'avança encore.

- Lily ? Ca va ? Qu'est ce que…

- James, dit elle d'une toute petite voix. Je peux…je peux dormir avec toi ?

Elle bénit Merlin qu'il fasse aussi sombre, car les rougeurs qui s'étalèrent sur son visage étaient impressionnantes, elle sentait sa peau chauffée…

Le brun souleva les couvertures et se décala.

Elle se glissa à ses côtés et il l'attira vers lui avant de rabattre les couvertures.

Toute gêne sembla s'envoler et la rousse se blottit bien confortablement dans les bras de son bien aimé, ce dernier resserra encore un peu plus l'étreinte et déposa un léger baiser sur la dessus de sa tête.

- Fais de beaux rêves mon Ange.

- Je t'aime, répondit elle simplement.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une minute pour plonger dans un sommeil bien heureux…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un grand bruit.

Des pas précipités.

Et…

- JAMES ! JAMES ! JAMESIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! LEVE TOI FENEANT IL EST PLUS DE DIX HEURES !

Un grognement.

- Il a raison, Cornedrue, il se fait tard…, rajouta une voix posée, mais néanmoins amusée.

Ginny ne tenta même pas d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sentait ce corps chaud collé au sien, ces deux bras puissants l'entourant, ce souffle doux qui lui chatouillait le haut du cou…

Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait quitter cette place merveilleuse qu'étaient les bras de James.

Ce dernier grogna à nouveau et attira Ginny plus près de lui encore.

Elle aurait sans doute pu se rendormir si il n'y avait pas eu…

- JAMES ! T'es pas drôle…

Sirius.

Elle soupira et se redressa.

Elle croisa le regard chocolat de James, il était parfaitement réveillé, et si elle ne se trompait pas cela devait faire un bon moment qu'il la regardait dormir.

Elle rougit à cette constatation, plus encore lorsqu'elle remarqua que le brun à lunettes était _torse nu_…

Il rit devant sa gêne et l'embrassa doucement.

- J'aime les réveils comme ça…, souffla la rousse lorsqu'il s'écarta.

Il sourit et l'embrassa encore.

- JAMES ! Je te préviens je rentre, tant pis si t'es à poil !

La porte sortit de ses gongs faisant sursauter James et Ginny.

Sirius et Remus firent leur entrée.

Il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel Ginny alla se réfugier dans les bras de James, rouge de honte.

Un sourire goguenard vint naître lentement sur les lèvres du jeune Black.

- Ooooooooh, je vois…, fit il avec un regard moqueur.

- Tu ne vois rien du tout, sortez d'ici _tout de suite_, ordonna James d'une voix ferme.

Mais apparemment la situation amusait bien trop les deux autres maraudeurs…

- C'est très intéressant tout ça, lança Remus, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur les lèvres.

- D'ailleurs c'est tellement intéressant qu'il serait dommage que les autres n'en profitent pas n'est ce pas ?

Il y eu un silence durant lequel James et Sirius se défièrent du regard.

Puis…

- BEEEEEEEEETH ! GOOOOOOOOOORRDOOOOOOOON ! PPPEEEEEEEEEEEETER ! VENEZ VOIR CA…VITE !

Si un regard pouvait tuer le jeune Black serait mort sur le champ car ce n'était pas un mais deux regards tueurs qui se posèrent sur lui.

Cela eu le don de le faire rire comme un dément.

James chercha à tâtons sa baguette magique…

- C'est ça que tu cherches, mon Jamesie ? Demanda Remus en jouant distraitement avec la dite baguette magique.

Le brun à lunettes grogna et retomba sur ses oreillers entraînant Ginny avec lui.

- Non mais qui nous a foutu des amis pareils, lâcha-t-il sincèrement agacé.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais, on se vengera, je te le promets.

- T'aurais je légèrement contaminé du virus marauderien… ?

- Oh non, je l'avais depuis longtemps…mais il vient juste de se réveiller…

- Bien…très bien…

- Oh nous sommes morts de peur, dit Sirius en tremblant faussement.

Le couple se redressa et lui jeta un regard neutre qui le fit, cette fois, véritablement frissonner.

- Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a de si intéressant pas ici pour que vous meugliez comme ça ? Fit une voix.

Gordon entra dans la chambre suivit de près par Beth et Peter.

Le brun à lunettes se tendit imperceptiblement en voyant entrer le futur traître, mais la rousse lui pressa doucement la main sous les couvertures.

Les trois arrivants se figèrent, leurs regards voguant de James et _Lily_ à Sirius et Remus (qui tenait toujours la baguette de James).

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire sous les regards haineux du couple.

- Tu sais, mon chéri, dit Ginny d'une voix légère en pressant toujours la main de James qui finit par se détendre. J'ai trouvé la nature de notre première vengeance…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui…je ne fais plus la cuisine jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les rires cessèrent.

- Lily…Lily tu ne peux pas faire ça…

- Que tu crois mon cher Sirinouchet, fit elle en lui lançant un regard narquois.

- Mais personne d'autre ne sait faire la cuisine sans tout faire cramer au mieux, ou tout faire exploser au pire…

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Lily…, supplièrent Beth, Gordon et Peter.

- Attendez, dit lentement Remus, un sourire vainqueur plaqué sur les lèvres. Si tu arrêtes de cuisiner, ni toi ni James, n'aurez à manger non plus.

- C'est vrai ça, admit le brun à lunettes en interrogeant la rousse du regard.

- Oh ? Dans ce cas, je cuisinerais seulement pour nous deux…Qu'est ce qui te plaira pour le petit déjeuner, James ?

- Des pancakes !

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa, lui qui adorait tant les pancakes de Ginny…

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon, cria-t-il désespéré. Pas ça…pitié…

Il mit sa main sur son cœur et prit un air dramatique.

- Pas les pancakes…Lilllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Elle rit.

- Désolée, assumes les conséquences de tes actes, Black.

James eu un sourire moqueur.

- Maintenant, auriez vous l'obligeance de… SORTIR !

Les autres ronchonnèrent, s'entre regardèrent, se sourirent et…

- NON ! dirent ils en cœur.

- Puisqu'on doit subir votre vengeance…autant profiter de votre humiliation jusqu'au bout ! Lança Remus.

- Qui parle d'humiliation ? Fit James d'un ton faussement surpris.

Les autres le regardèrent, septiques.

- C'est vrai ça, rajouta Ginny. Qui parle d'humiliation…moi je n'en vois aucune.

Le sourire carnassier de Remus revint.

- Oh très bien…s'il n'y pas d'humiliation, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de vengeance…

Il reçu deux énormes coussins en guise de réponse.

James et Ginny se regardèrent et se sourirent avec tendresse.

Maintenant ils étaient deux.

Deux face au Destin.

Deux face au sombre avenir qui les attendait.

Deux…pour être heureux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A suivre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(1) : Cf chapitre 13

(2) : Cf chapitre 14

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors votre avis?

J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout que vous aimez la réaction de James face à toutes ces révélations…J'espère que ce que j'ai écrit est compréhensible…

Si vous avez des questions sur quoi que ce soit SURTOUT POSEZ LES MOI !!! Je serais ravie d'y répondre…vraiment !

En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et anxiété parce que ce chapitre est de loin le plus important, il est la base de la suite…

Ah la la la la la la…je suis stressée !!!

Dans tout les cas, merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, merci de me lire !!!!

Maintenant place aux _**RAR'S**_ anonymes :

_**Ariane**_ : Merciiiiiiii beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très très très flattée de savoir que cette fic est ta préférée…je suis contente que le couple James Lily te plaise…et tu as vu j'ai posté en pile deux semaines !!! Tu ne vas pas tombée en dépression !!! Supeeeeeeer ! lol

_**Isabelle ou Maman Weasley**_ (tu préfères quoi ? lol) : Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic te plait toujours, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review…bisous !!!

_**Sheryne**_ : Aaaaaaaaaaah je suis trop contente d'avoir encore une de tes super review !!! Je les adore !! Je suis désolée de ne pas participer à la paix dans les ménages, ce n'est pas mon but premier de mettre la discorde !!! lol, mdr ! Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Et surtout que tu ne contacteras pas cette association mystérieusement mystérieuse !!!Lol…Gros gros bisous à toi !

_**Eliz'**_ : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et encore plus heureuse de voir que laisse un commentaire !!! J'espère que ce chapitre à répondu à tes questions, comme tu peux le voir, Lily/Ginny se donne effectivement le collier à elle-même…tu as bien deviner !!! Je crois bien que tu es la seule d'ailleurs car personne ne m'a fait cette remarque à part toi !!! Donc je te félicite ! J'espère que tu me laisseras encore une review…lol ! Bisous !!!

_**Aurélie**_ : Merci pour tes félicitations !!! Si tu veux tout savoir je viens de m'inscrire en fac d'histoire (je sais rien avoir avec les sciences, mais j'en pouvais plus de toutes ces expériences complexes qui me foutaient un mal de tête pas possible !!! lol) ! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances à la mer, chanceuse !! Moi je bouge pas !!! Je te remercies pour ta review et espère que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Bisous !

_**Farah**_ : Bienvenue à toi sur ma fic !!! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, et je rougis encore sous ton compliment !!lol ! Tu as de la chance car avec les vacances je poste plus vite alors que d'habitude je mets des mois !!!mdr… J'espère que la suite t'a plu !!! Pour te répondre, je ne sais pas vraiment comment cette idée m'est venue…un jour je me suis réveillée et je me suis mise à écrire et voilà…lol…En tout cas FELICITATION pour ton bac ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir des gens qui l'ont aussi…et de se dire qu'on est enfin étudiantes ! lol… Gros bisous !

Voilà !!!

Bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt j'espère !

Eléonore.


	35. Se promettre l'impossible

Bonjour ! (ou Bonsoir !)

Ok. Je vois. Vous m'en voulez beaucoup hein ?

Je suis tellement **désolée,** vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ! Mais je dois avouer que ces derniers mois ont été particulièrement durs, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes personnels qui m'ont complètement détruits le moral et puis la rentrée est arrivée…enfin voilà…

Les choses se tassent (heureusement !) et moi je fais comme je peux…

Mais allons à l'essentiel !

Voilà donc le **chapitre 34** que vous attendiez tant ! Il est long…ça devient une habitude me direz vous…on y apprend pas vraiment des choses extraordinaires (ça c'est pour plus tard les enfants ! lol) mais je pense que faire un point sur la vie des personnages était essentiel à ce stade de l'histoire…Enfin sachez que, chose **importante**, j'ai le plan définitif de ma fic dans la tête ainsi que, comme je l'ai dit dans ma bio, une suite déjà écrite, composée de one shot…

Voilà…j'espère ne pas vous décevoir…_**BONNE LECTURE**_ !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Disclaimer **_: Tout à JKR…merci à elle pour les 7 fabuleux tomes qu'elle a écrit…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Dédicace :**_ Comme toujours à ma Marion, tu me manques déjà et pourtant on s'est vu il y a moins d'une heure…merci pour tes conseils pour ce chapitre, même si je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à les appliquer, ça doit se ressentir d'ailleurs…

A VOUS TOUS…vous êtes les meilleurs !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapitre 34 :**__** Se promettre l'impossible**_

- Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

- J'ai dit non.

- S'il te plaît…pitié…

- Non.

- Pourquoi es tu si cruelle ? Lilyyyyyyyyyy…

- Black, j'ai dit NON.

Sirius s'arrêta net et la fixa.

Surprise, Ginny stoppa son avancée vers la cuisine et le regarda.

Il prit alors une moue adorable de chien battu, ses yeux gris devenant larmoyant au possible, n'importe qui aurait fondu devant une telle expression, mais heureusement pour elle, Ginny n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Non, dit elle d'une voix amusée.

Et Sirius Black s'avoua vaincu.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes au monde à résister à cette moue made in Patmol, dans l'ordre des choses, il y avait James, qui était immunisé depuis leur première rencontre, puis venait Beth qui avait apprit à ses dépends à se méfier du jeune Black, et enfin Ginny qui avait simplement trop l'habitude pour être touchée.

- Tu es une sans cœur, grogna Sirius.

- Mais bien sur, souffla Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Depuis l'annonce qu'elle avait faite le matin même dans la chambre de James, Ginny était harcelée par Sirius qui lui en voulait beaucoup d'avoir osé faire des pancakes pour le jeune Potter et seulement pour lui.

- Dis moi Patmol, commença la rousse espérant changer de sujet, tu n'es pas censé être éploré face au départ de ta douce et tendre Beth ?

Il se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

- Merci, j'essayais d'oublier.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on la revoit dans deux jours, je pense que tu tiendras jusque là…et puis Gordon et Remus sont là…

- Je tiendrais mieux si j'avais quelque chose dans l'estomac…quelque chose qui ne soit ni cramé, ni grillé, ni verdâtre.

Elle rit.

- Assume les conséquences de tes actes.

- Mais je n'ai fait qu'appeler les autres pour qu'ils voient quel _beau_ couple vous formiez James et toi…

- C'est ça, essais de te rattraper.

Elle entra dans la cuisine où s'étaient réunis les autres après le départ de Beth, une heure plus tôt.

C'était au tour de Peter de s'en aller, ses parents supportaient mal de le savoir éloigné par les temps qui courraient.

Remus et Gordon lui sourirent lorsqu'ils virent Sirius continuer ce qu'il appelait la « mission sauvetage de la cuisine » qui d'après le jeune Black était d'une importance vitale…

James vint enlacer la rousse en lançant un regard faussement furieux à Patmol.

Ginny en profita pour se blottir confortablement dans les bras de son petit ami.

Comment par Merlin tout puissant avait elle pu se passer de _ça_ pendant autant de temps ?

Elle finit par se détacher (à regrets), et se tourner vers Peter qui semblait attristé par son départ.

- Comme je viens de le dire à Sirius-le-collant, on se retrouve dans deux jours seulement, il n'y a pas de quoi être triste, si ?

- C'est vrai, dit Queudever avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas collant ! S'outra Sirius.

Les autres lui lancèrent un regard significatif et il se mit à « bouder » selon ses propres termes.

- Bon je crois qu'il va être l'heure…, déclara Peter d'un ton peu enthousiaste.

- Oui, dit Ginny avec un sourire encourageant.

Il s'approcha de l'âtre de la cheminée, se saisit d'une poignée de poudre verte et, après un dernier au revoir, s'en alla dans un tourbillon de flammes émeraude.

Un silence tranquille accueillit son départ, James avait attiré Ginny sur ses genoux (il était assis sur l'une des chaises qui ornaient la table et bien que ne laissant rien paraître, était encore sous le coup des révélations de la veille), Remus et Gordon se souriaient doucement et Sirius boudait toujours.

La rousse se sentait bien, tout en elle respirait le bonheur.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? James connaissait maintenant toute la vérité et ne l'avait pas rejeté. Même s'il était encore touché par son avenir, il était déterminé à profiter de la vie et à outre passer certains faits comme la trahison de Peter, il avait confiance en sa future femme après tout. Et puis elle avait passé la nuit dans ses bras…

- MAIS BIEN SUR !

Ginny sursauta à l'instar de James, Remus et Gordon.

Sirius venait de se lever avec un air plus que triomphant collé sur le visage. Il se tourna vers la rousse qui haussa les sourcils.

Le regard du jeune Black devint soudain presque diabolique et il s'approcha lentement du four magique.

- Si tu refuses de cuisiner, alors je le ferais…à tes risques et périls.

Ginny se leva prestement.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Lily, tu te souviens ? Je suis un maraudeur…

- Si tu le fais, je vais devenir méchante Patmol…_très_ méchante.

- Mouais tu es impressionnante je te jure hein…mais j'affronte un loup garou tous les mois sans avoir peur, alors tu m'excuseras mais ton regard froid et tueur ne me touche absolument pas…

- Sirius, prévint Ginny en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air furieux.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et commença à l'agiter sous le regard soudain paniqué de la rousse.

- Sirius arrête ça tout de suite…la dernière fois tu as tout fait sauté…Sirius…

Trop tard.

Un grand BOUM retentit, le four avait rendu l'âme sous l'assaut du grand méchant Patmol.

La rousse se couvrit instinctivement le visage de ses bras.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Ginny découvrit qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune égratignure, pourtant même si elle n'était pas très importante, cela restait une explosion.

Sirius par contre était recouvert de suie et ses cheveux formaient un beau foutoir.

Intriguée elle se tourna vers James, pour comprendre ce mystère…

Trois baguettes étaient levées dans sa direction à son plus grand étonnement.

Lentement mais sûrement un sourire éclatant vint naître sur les lèvres de la rousse alors qu'elle comprenait.

Pressentant l'explosion qui allait suivre, James, Remus et Gordon, avaient tout simplement voulu la protéger par un quelconque sortilège, cependant aucun d'eux n'avait songé à Sirius.

C'était une attention plus que touchante et Ginny sentit son cœur fondre devant leur air inquiet qui n'était dirigé que vers elle.

- Merci, leur souffla-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

Elle les vit sourire et se tourna vers Sirius-la-catastrophe-culinaire-Black.

Il semblait en état de choc et elle compatit à son air ahuri.

Légèrement inquiète elle posa une main sur son bras et il sursauta en se tournant vers elle.

Son air choqué se transforma bien vite en un air malicieux.

- Alors, tu reprends les fourneaux ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Et là, aucun de ces faux amis n'a songé à me protéger, MOI !

- Oh mon pauvre Sirius…

- J'étais gravement blessé…

- Mon chéri…

- Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert…

- Viens là que je te fasse un bisou guérisseur…

Ginny sourit en levant toute fois les yeux au ciel.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le compartiment des maraudeurs, en route pour Poudlard. Le train s'était ébranlé dix minutes auparavant.

- Oh Sirius arrête ta comédie…, dit James avec lassitude.

- Mais j'étais BLESSE…et VOUS ne m'avez pas protégé…

Le jeune Black avait un air dramatique collé au visage.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu oublies de dire, précisa-t-il, qu'après ça Lily a été aux petits soins avec toi…c'était TOI qui décidait de ce qu'on allait mangé…TOI encore qui jouait au grand malade pour avoir des câlins de MA Lily…TOI toujours qui m'a écoeuré à vie des pancakes…

Beth pouffa mais garda tout de même Sirius tout contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux Cornedrue, tu n'as pas eu toute l'attention de Lil' alors tu t'énerves…mais elle n'est pas qu'à toi à ce que je sache…, répliqua Patmol profitant abusivement de son statut d'accidenté.

James prit un faux air noir et serra Ginny plus fort contre lui, ce qui s'avérait assez compliqué puisque la rousse était déjà assise sur ses genoux, le nez enfouit dans son cou.

- Oh Non Sirinouchet, Lily est à moi…je ne partage pas, même les étreintes et câlins de réconforts…tout ça c'est à moi et rien qu'à moi…défense d'y toucher…

- Tu devrais peut être demander à Lily si elle est d'accord Cornedrue, glissa Remus d'un ton amusé.

- Bien dit Lunard !

Le dit Lunard décida au vu du regard de reproche que lui lançait James, de retourner à la contemplation de son Gordon qui lisait un livre ô combien passionnant sur la médicomagie…

- Et puis tant que t'y es, tu n'as qu'à lui faire porter un panneau _« ne pas toucher sous peine de_ _représailles »,_ lâcha Beth prenant parti pour son petit ami.

James grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Ca n'est pas nécessaire, intervint Ginny. James a raison, je suis entièrement à lui.

Et c'était vrai, réalisa-t-elle.

Elle appartenait à James autant qu'il lui appartenait. Un lien indestructible les réunissait, elle avait en elle le sentiment qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Son cœur s'emballa comme à chaque fois qu'une telle pensée la traversait.

Elle aimait se blottir dans ses bras, elle aimait respirer son odeur, elle aimait le couver du regard, elle aimait écouter les battements qui se dégageaient de sa poitrine…elle l'aimait. Et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Ces derniers jours lui avaient prouvés combien ils se comprenaient, combien ils savaient ce que ressentait l'autre à n'importe quel moment…

Ginny ne chercha même pas à se retenir, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de James, et à cet instant elle _savait_ que comme le sien, le cœur de son aimé faisait des bonds…

Cela eu le mérite de clore le faux débat et les regards de Beth et Sirius devinrent tendres, ils étaient tous heureux de voir que James et _Lily_ s'étaient enfin trouvés.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny bailla et se frotta les yeux, décidemment elle était plus que fatiguée.

Sa nuit avait été agitée et si elle était honnête envers elle-même elle devait avouer que l'absence des bras de James autour de sa taille, la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de lui et l'englobait, lui avaient cruellement manqué.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée où le brun à lunettes avait découvert la vérité sur elle, Ginny avait dormi tous les soirs avec lui, dans son lit.

Et revenir à Poudlard avait forcément impliqué un changement dans cet état de fait.

La rousse regrettait à présent amèrement Godric's Hollow…

Elle regrettait ces soirées passées dans la chambre du brun à parler, souvent de la vie de Ginny _avant_, (James s'étant révélé plus que curieux), tout en outre passant le noir de l'avenir qui les attendait.

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point parler son passé lui avait manqué. Bien sur elle s'était toujours sentie déchirée de ne pas pouvoir révéler aux autres ce qui les attendait, mais c'était différent, cette fois –ci, Ginny avait parlé de _sa_ vie, de _sa_ famille, de _ses_ amis, de _son_ Poudlard et…de Harry.

Elle s'était confiée et James avait écouté.

Et quelque chose de plus fort que ce qui existait déjà s'était formé. Une sorte de compréhension qui s'était accrue lorsque le brun lui avait raconté son propre passé…un passé où son père était encore présent.

Elle sourit doucement.

La veille ils étaient arrivés à l'école dans la soirée et l'apparition de leur couple avait fait jaser toute la Grande Salle.

Ginny avait vu Diggory pâlir considérablement et serrer ses poings de rage en entrapercevant leurs mains enlacées, elle avait également contemplé la mine défaite de Kathleen Holms lorsque James l'avait embrassé sans gêne et qu'elle avait répondu avec plaisir.

La rousse n'avait pas non plus manqué le clin d'œil de Dumbledore dans sa direction. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur, elle aimait vraiment le vieux sorcier et son approbation était bienfaitrice.

- Lily ? Lily ? LILY !

Ginny sursauta et regarda Remus, qui assis en face d'elle, paraissait exaspéré.

- Oui ? fit elle innocemment.

Il roula des yeux mais eu néanmoins un sourire.

- Je te demandais ce que tu avais fait cette nuit pour arborer d'aussi grosses cernes…

- Oh ça…j'ai plutôt mal dormi…

- Mais alors pourquoi t'es tu réveillée si tôt par Merlin ! S'insurgea Remus avec une moue désapprobatrice.

- Mais enfin je ne voulais pas rater une de nos discussions matinales ! Répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Remus se figea un instant puis le visage plus que surpris…

- Tu plaisantes n'est ce pas ?

Ginny haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre, pourquoi était ce si compliqué pour Remus de comprendre qu'elle appréciait vraiment les moments privilégiés qu'elle passait avec lui tôt le matin et qu'elle ne les raterait pour rien au monde ou presque ?

- Bien sur que non.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt et arborer un sourire rayonnant.

Les voix bruyantes de Sirius, Gordon et Peter leur parvinrent par delà les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, ainsi qu'un léger gémissement plaintif qui selon toute vraisemblance provenait de James.

- C'est moi ou ils sont tous sauf discret ? Marmonna Remus en reconnaissait ses meilleurs amis.

- Rassure toi…ils sont aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine…

Les deux griffondors échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent doucement.

James fut le premier à apparaître dans la Salle Commune, suivit par les éclats de rirent des autres garçons, il se rua sur Ginny, la tête encore dans les nuages, réclamant sa « Fleur de Lys » avec une voix douce et endormie.

La rousse attendrie, ouvrit les bras et le brun à lunettes nicha sa tête tout contre sa poitrine avec un soupir de contentement.

Ginny se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de son petit ami qui murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit…

Elle sourit avec tendresse.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi...

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et nicha un peu plus son visage contre elle, cherchant son odeur, sa douceur, sa chaleur...

James pouvait entendre le cœur de la rousse battre de manière accélérée et cela le fit sourire, il pensa avec contentement qu'il ne se sentait vraiment complet que dans ses bras…Il se redressa doucement et trouva le regard émeraude de Ginny presque automatiquement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Non ce stade était dépassé depuis longtemps. Leurs regards disaient bien plus de choses…des choses qu'eux seuls comprenaient…des choses qu'eux seuls _ressentaient_.

Le monde autour d'eux s'était effacé depuis longtemps, à cet instant seul comptait la présence de l'autre.

Si bien qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua le regard que leur portait leurs amis, un regard empli de tendresse, mais aussi d'autre chose d'indéfinissable qui prouvait que le couple devant eux était spécial…_unique_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Ah voilà le courrier ! S'exclame Peter avec enthousiasme. Je vais enfin recevoir ma livraison de chocogrenouilles.

- Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes Queudever, plaisanta Sirius.

Le dit Queudever lui tira la langue et scruta avidement les airs. Les autres pouffèrent légèrement, à l'exception de James qui lui n'eut qu'un très vague sourire. Ginny lui serra doucement la main sous la table, comme pour lui rappeler que Peter n'était _pas_ encore un traître…Le brun à lunettes avait toujours un peu de mal à digérer ce qu'il avait appris à propos de son ami, il restait assez distant avec le jeune Pettigrew, Ginny avait beau le soutenir, il aurait besoin de plus de quelques jours pour admettre qu'un des maraudeurs, sa famille de cœur ; le trahirait dans un futur pas si éloigné que ça…

Une lettre fut déposée devant une Ginny étonnée, elle n'attendait pas de courriers le premier jour du retour des vacances…Les Evans lui avaient envoyé une lettre la veille…

Elle déplia le parchemin et entama sa lecture…

_Chère Lily,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère sincèrement que ta dernière année à Poudlard se passe bien…_

_Je suis désolée de vous donner si peu de nouvelles à toi et aux autres, mais je viens d'achever mon apprentissage d'Auror et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire…Franck est bien plus doué que moi…_

_Mais là n'est pas la question !_

_J'ai deux choses importantes à te dire…_

_La première est…FELICITATIONS ! J'ai croisé Gidéon récemment et il m'a annoncé la formation de ton couple…oserais je dire…ENFIN !_

_La deuxième…tu pourras l'annoncer aux autres…JE VAIS ME MARIER ! Franck m'a demandé ma main il y a deux jours et c'était si romantique…La cérémonie se déroulera le 14 février…je sais, à cette date vous serez tous en cours mais…nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, c'était soit ça, soit attendre encore plus de neuf mois…nous partons en mission, tu comprends…j'aurais aimé que vous soyez à mes côtés…_

_Je te souhaite une bonne année et une bonne chance pour tes ASPICS (ni moi, ni Franck ne pourront vous écrire avant un long moment)._

_Bien à toi et en toute amitié,_

_Alice Wilson…prochainement Longdubat !_

Un sourire tendre flottait sur les lèvres de Ginny alors qu'elle achevait sa lecture. Du temps ou ils étaient à Poudlard, elle avait beaucoup aimé Franck et Alice, à l'époque elle avait vu en eux le couple parfait et aujourd'hui plus de deux ans plus tard ils se mariaient…

C'était beau, simplement.

- C'est de qui ? Demanda James, intrigué par le sourire de sa bien aimée.

- D'Alice… Ecoutez tous, j'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncé…

Les autres interrompirent leurs conversations respectives (Beth et Sirius stoppèrent une de leurs disputes quotidiennes, Remus et Gordon cessèrent leurs chuchotis et Peter sortit le nez de ses nouvelles chocogrenouilles) et se tournèrent vers elle.

- Et bien…Franck et Alice vont se marier !

- Oh ! C'est tellement…tellement…, commença Beth les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Tellement _prévisible_, continua Gordon sous le regard tueur de Ginny. Oh allez, ces deux là étaient collés l'un à l'autre de toute heure…pas besoin d'être à Serdaigle pour savoir qu'ils se marieraient tôt ou tard, non ?

- Ton romantisme te tuera, dit Remus, ironiquement.

Gordon se pencha à son oreille et murmura « ça ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer, non ? ».

Le lycanthrope rougit et se retint à grand mal d'embrasser les lèvres invitantes de son petit ami…

Ginny les scruta avec un sourire joyeux et se tourna vers James qui la dévorait du regard.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur la peau tendre de son cou avant de chuchoter :

- J'aime quand tu souris, j'ai l'impression que toute ma vie s'illumine d'un coup.

Touchée au delà des mots, Ginny se contenta de l'embrasser doucement.

Elle n'entendit que vaguement Sirius clamer :

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont sur quelle planète, ces deux là ?

Et Beth de répliquer :

- Sur la planète Amour…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny entra dans les cachots avec le sourire, elle entendait James ronchonner derrière elle en compagnie du reste des maraudeurs tandis que Beth et Gordon levaient les yeux au ciel.

C'était juste parfait. Leur vie était _juste_ ce qu'elle devait être.

Elle posa son sac sur la table avec un sentiment de plénitude intense.

- Salut Sévérus ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant au premier rang à côté du Serpentard.

Aucune parole ne franchit les lèvres de Rogue, aucun regard, pas même dédaigneux, ne lui fut accorder.

La plénitude de Ginny s'amenuisa automatiquement.

- Sévérus ? Appela-t-elle, inquiète.

Il se contenta juste de l'ignorer.

Un mauvais pressentiment élu domicile dans la poitrine de la rousse.

- Sévérus ? Tenta-t-elle encore. Est-ce que…

- La ferme ! Siffla-t-il finalement d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle gela les entrailles de la Griffondor.

Jamais il ne s'était comporté ainsi avec elle. Elle avait eu droit à sa colère, à son dédain, à sa froideur mais jamais à…

- Ne me parle surtout pas, Sang de Bourbe ! Continua-t-il en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

…sa haine.

Une vicieuse angoisse rongea Ginny alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux de stupeur.

Rogue l'a haïssait.

Rogue l'a haïssait.

Mais…mais…pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Peut être…à cause de James ? Oui, c'était sans doute ça, le fait qu'elle sorte avec le jeune Potter devait irriter au plus haut point Sévérus…mais…elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Il ne l'aurait jamais insulté de…de _Sang de bourbe_…après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ces derniers mois, le livre qu'il lui avait prêté et les paroles qu'il lui avait dites…non, ça n'était définitivement pas ça…

La rousse du cependant se remettre puisque le cours débuta et que la potion qu'ils devaient préparé était loin d'être simple…Elle se concentra donc, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil interrogateur à son voisin.

Après vingt minutes de silence froid et hostile, et alors qu'elle ajoutait une racine de mandragore dans la concoction, l'évidence la frappa lorsque Rogue se toucha imperceptiblement le bras gauche.

Elle se figea.

Sa respiration se bloqua.

_Non…non…pitié…non…pas déjà…_

Et alors elle se rappela la fois où elle avait croisé le Serpentard dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, avant les vacances…elle se souvint du sentiment oppressant qui l'avait saisit…le sentiment qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Rogue tel qu'elle l'avait connu.

Les pièces d'un puzzle invisible s'assemblèrent dans son esprit. Ses entrailles se liquéfièrent. Sa respiration devint difficile.

Et elle du retenir à grand mal de douloureuses et amères larmes, car elle en était persuadée, durant ces vacances, Sévérus Rogue était devenu Mangemort.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Sois prudent.

- Je le serais.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le promets.

- Pas d'incartades ? Pas d'actions stupides ?

- Oui, juré.

Ginny soupira et déposa un baiser inquiet sur les lèvres de James.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée et la découverte de la rousse au sujet de Rogue.

Elle n'en avait bien évidemment parlé à personne, mais James avait tout de même senti son trouble, compréhensif il ne lui avait cependant rien demandé, attendant qu'elle vienne d'elle-même se confier…peut être le ferait-elle, mais pas tout de suite, elle se sentait encore trop sous le choc pour ça, et…c'était douloureux. Elle savait combien Rogue allait regretter cette décision dans le futur, elle savait que de ce choix découlerait une vie de solitude amère, elle savait que Sévérus ne serait jamais complètement heureux à partir de cette heure où le noir de la magie l'avait marqué de son macabre tatouage.

Et Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Serpentard était une nouvelle victime de son silence…

Mais ils étaient deux à présent, et même si James ne connaissait pas l'origine de son malaise, il l'avait rassuré avec de douces paroles. Il l'avait simplement compris…

En cette soirée, la lune était ronde et pleine dans le ciel et Remus avait déjà rejoint le Saule Cogneur une demi-heure auparavant.

C'était la première fois que Ginny assistait au départ des maraudeurs et elle découvrait que ces escapades nocturnes étaient soigneusement préparées, et par les maraudeurs, et par Gordon et Beth…surtout Gordon en fait.

- Oh Lily, on a fait ça des dizaines de fois ! S'impatienta Sirius.

Ginny le fusilla du regard.

- Je m'en fiche ! Prudence est mère de sûreté…Je veux que _mon_ James revienne entier, j'ai encore l'amer souvenir de son bras pendant misérablement le long de son corps ! Asséna-t-elle en frissonnant.

Elle se rappelait effectivement très bien de ce jour où James s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie suite à une de ces nuits de pleine lune. Patmol lui jeta un regard d'excuses.

- Tout se passera bien, lui assura James en l'embrassant pour la rassurer. Allons-y.

Il fit signe à Sirius et à Peter ; et ils sortirent tout trois du dortoir des garçons de septièmes années.

L'organisation était simple, tandis qu'eux allaient auprès de Remus, Beth, Gordon et maintenant Ginny, les attendaient dans leur chambre, prêts à agir en cas de blessure.

« En vérité c'est plutôt pour ne pas rester seuls qu'on se retrouve ici », lui avait expliqué Gordon avec amertume, il détestait les nuits de pleine lune, « tout se passe bien en général, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'angoisser, alors mieux vaut avoir un peu de compagnie, et puis ça m'a quand même permit d'apprendre que Beth ronfle », le roux avait reçu une tape de la part de la jeune Smith.

- Alors on fait quoi ? lança Ginny après s'être détournée de la contemplation de la porte par laquelle son bien aimé venait de sortir.

- Généralement, on s'assoit sur un lit et on parle…de toi, fit Beth, allongée sur le lit de Sirius, d'un ton détaché.

- PARDON ! S'exclama la rousse, outrée.

Gordon alla rejoindre Beth sur le lit de Patmol et lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Et bien, on _parlait_ de toi, on se demandait toujours pourquoi tu refusais James…mais maintenant que vous êtes ensembles, ça n'a plus d'importance, fit le roux en s'installant confortablement.

- Moi je trouve que ça a de l'importance même aujourd'hui, dit Beth en regardant Ginny fixement.

Cette dernière, indignée, leur jeta un regard courroucé avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit de James, où l'odeur du maraudeur l'enveloppa délicieusement.

Un silence lourd pesa sur le dortoir durant de longues minutes.

- Désolée, souffla finalement Beth.

Ginny posa ses émeraudes sur elle puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…je sais que vous vous demandez tous la raison qui m'a poussé à…mais c'est quelque chose de…

Elle déglutit, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine…elle aurait voulu que James soit là et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras…

- C'est bon Lil', dit Gordon d'un ton doux. Ca ne nous regarde pas.

- Je suis désolée, murmura la rousse.

De nouveau il y eu un silence.

- Mais…je veux juste vous dire que James sait…enfin je veux dire qu'il connaît la raison de mon refus de l'année dernière et de tout le reste…il…il _sait_.

Le silence perdura.

Ginny sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté d'elle, Beth et Gordon l'enlacèrent.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous le dire…mais je suis contente qu'il soit au courant, murmura Beth avec douceur.

- Oui, il n'est jamais bon d'avoir des secrets pour celui qu'on aime.

La rousse leur lança un sourire un peu incertain et se tassa pour que les deux autres s'allongent à ses côtés.

- Alors, fit Beth en brisant le nouveau silence, que pensez vous que vous allez faire en sortant de Poudlard ?

- Oh moi, commença Gordon, je vais devenir médicomage…

- Tu es bien sur de toi, avança la jeune Smith en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais avant je vais demander à Remus d'habiter avec moi, continua-t-il sans tenir compte de la remarque précédente.

- Oooooooh Gordon ! Je suis si contente pour toi ! Pour vous deux ! Dit la rousse avec enthousiasme.

- Encore faut-il qu'il accepte.

- Il acceptera, assura Beth, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Vous croyez ? Demanda le roux, soudain peu sur de lui.

- Bien sur que oui ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles d'une même voix.

- Il y a cependant un petit…problème, avança Ginny avec incertitude.

- Quoi ? Fit Beth intriguée.

- Je…Gordon, as-tu dit à tes parents que…que tu aimes Remus ?

Le roux pâlit et Ginny regretta d'avoir posé la question.

- Non…je ne sais pas comment leur dire…en fait je n'ai jamais eu à le dire à personne avant…mon frère l'a su tout seul, et vous avez découvert le pot aux roses sans l'aide de personne, alors…, murmura Gordon d'une voix anxieuse.

- Ecoutes Gordon, dit Ginny fermement, quoiqu'il se passe, quelque soit la réaction de tes parents, sache que nous serons toujours là, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et la rousse le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce.

- Et toi Beth, demanda Gordon au bout d'un moment.

- Oh…je-je pense que je serais reçue en tant qu'Auror…et j'espère aller le plus loin possible avec Sirius…

- Ooooooh si c'est pas mignon ça ! Lança le garçon d'un ton espiègle.

Elle lui administra une tape sur le derrière de la tête.

- Lil' ? Et toi alors ?

- Oh…et bien, j'espère être reçue en tant que médicomage…

- Comme s'il y avait un doute là-dessus, marmonna Beth.

- Et ? Tu ne prévois rien avec notre cerf adoré ? Tu n'es pas comme Beth ? Tu ne veux pas aller « le plus loin possible » avec lui ? Demanda Gordon fortement amusé.

Ginny eu un rire et son regard se fit lointain…Ce n'était pas comme si elle se posait la question. Elle _savait_ qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout avec James. Elle connaissait leur vie à venir…et elle aimait cette vie, aussi courte qu'elle soit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le prévoir ou de l'espérer, dit elle finalement.

- Comment ça ?

- Je _sais_ que j'irai aussi loin qu'il est possible d'aller avec celui que j'aime.

Un silence étrange suivit ces paroles.

- Tu veux dire que s'il te demandait d'emménager avec lui ou…de te _marier_ avec lui…là tout de suite…tu dirais oui ? Questionna une Beth plus intriguée que jamais.

- Parfaitement.

- Mais vous sortez ensemble depuis moins d'un mois !

- Ca n'a aucune importance. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Oui Ginny _savait_.

Pas parce que le futur le lui avait révélé.

Mais parce que James était sa vie et qu'elle était la sienne.

Beth et Gordon échangèrent un regard perplexe, tandis que Ginny, elle, se contentait de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Oh par Merlin, James ! S'agaça Ginny. Remets toi ! C'était il y a des années et rien de tout ça n'est comparable à ce que je vis avec toi !

James grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, une veine palpitant rageusement sur son front.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que le reste de la petite troupe les observait un air purement amusé plaqué sur le visage.

Janvier laissait enfin place à Février, le froid se faisait moins présent, bien que les différents feux brûlassent encore dans les cheminées. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la Salle Commune, assis dans leur coin habituel.

- Mais quand même je _veux_ savoir ! Dit James avec obstination.

Ginny se fustigea mentalement d'avoir abordé le sujet ô combien délicat des ex petits copains…Cela avait été au début une banale discussion avec Beth, mais il avait fallu que Sirius s'en mêle, vite suivit du jeune Potter, et finalement de Gordon, Remus et Peter.

L'attention de ses amis avaient triplés lorsqu'ils avaient compris que « ex petits copains » impliquaient obligatoirement que _Lily_ parle de son passé, ce que jamais, _jamais_, elle n'avait fait auparavant.

La rousse soupira et se massa les tempes avec exaspération.

- Alors, combien de petits amis as-tu eu ? Demanda le brun à lunettes, une jalousie phénoménale se dégageant de son être.

- Donnant-donnant mon chéri, combien as-_tu_ eu de petites amies ? Répliqua Ginny, peu disposée à s'engager sur un terrain aussi glissant.

James sembla réfléchir un instant puis…

- Quatre, dit il d'une voix calme.

La rousse se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et abdiqua en lâchant d'un air maussade…

- Trois, dont un ne compte presque pas…

- Comment ça ?

- On est sortit ensemble trop peu de temps pour que ça compte vraiment, expliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune Potter eut un air boudeur.

- Je déteste l'idée que d'autres garçons aient pu t'approcher…

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de grogner.

Mais elle ne résista pas longtemps au regard chocolat de son petit ami, ni à son air adorablement renfrogné. Elle se laissa glisser sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour du cou de James avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna elle lui murmura :

- Les autres ne comptent pas, ils ne signifient rien. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi, il n'y aura toujours que toi. Je t'aime.

James lui sourit avec tendresse et l'embrassa à son tour, mais Ginny sentit le côté possessif de ce baiser et cela la fit sourire.

- Alors Cornedrue ! Dit la voix rieuse de Sirius, les faisant sursauter, ils avaient, encore une fois, oublier tout ce qui les entourait. Ne t'avais je pas dit que les meilleurs baisers sont ceux qu'on obtient après une réconciliation ?

Le jeune Potter haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à répliquer mais on l'interrompit.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame venait de laisser passer Mc Gonagall. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais ses traits stricts étaient bien en place.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, dit elle d'une voix forte. Tous les Septième Année ayant été accepté à l'option Auror sont priés de me suivre.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Madame ? Professeur ? Appela la rousse.

Mc Gonagall se tourna vers elle et eu un regard fortement réprobateur aux vues de la position dans laquelle Ginny se trouvait, soit, sur les genoux de James.

- Miss Evans ?

- Que se passe-t-il au juste ?

- Vous ne faites pas partis des élèves concernés par l'option Auror Miss ?

- Non mais…

- Alors cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Mais…

- Un regard sévère la fit taire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon Ange, lui murmura James en se dégageant pour se lever. Je te raconterai tout plus tard.

Il posa rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes et s'avança pour suivre le professeur de Métamorphose.

Il fut rejoint par Sirius, Remus, Peter et Beth, et ils disparurent par le trou d'entrée de la Salle Commune.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils réapparurent deux heures plus tard, l'air complètement épuisé et révolté.

Sirius, Beth, James et Remus se laissèrent tomber mollement sur les fauteuils, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Peter quant à lui, ne leur jeta pas un regard et fila directement à son dortoir.

Haussant un sourcil intrigué, Ginny demanda :

- On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Peter ?

Nouveaux marmonnements incompréhensibles.

- Désolé, on ne parle pas encore le langage des hommes de caverne…, dit Gordon totalement amusé par l'air renfrogné de son petit ami.

Ce dernier lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard noir.

James vint se blottir entre les bras de Ginny et ouvrit la bouche pour leur expliquer mais il fut interrompu par Sirius, qui énervé, avait une voix glacial.

- On a passé le test pour l'école d'Aurors…

- PARDON ? S'exclamèrent les deux roux d'une même voix.

Beth acquiesça, la mine dépitée.

- Ils nous ont dit, au début de l'année, qu'on passerait un test sans jamais préciser la date, on a tous pensé que ce serait en même temps que les Aspics…, dit elle.

- Mais…pourquoi maintenant ? L'année est loin d'être finie ! Fit Gordon.

- S'il y a bien une chose à retenir, c'est qu'un Auror est toujours prêt. On aurait du s'en douter, en ne nous prévenant pas, ils peuvent analyser nos capacités à réagir dans une situation imprévue, et ils contrôlent aussi notre rythme de travail pour voir ce que l'on a accumulé en presque un an et demi…

James avait lâché cette explication d'un ton agacé, semblant s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir prévu le coup.

- Oh Merlin…, fit Ginny. Et alors ? Quels ont été vos résultats ?

- James a tout passé avec brio tu penses bien, il a été le meilleur, flatta Sirius soudain plus amicale.

Le brun à lunettes rougit et balbutia quelque chose comme « faudraitpasexagérer », la rousse eut un rire et l'embrassa doucement.

- Il est le premier de la promotion, continua le jeune Black.

- Mais c'est génial !

Cette fois Ginny le serra fort contre lui.

- Par contre, ça a été plus dur pour nous, dit Beth d'un ton presque désespéré.

- Remus s'en est tiré sans trop de dommages…tu vois bien Lunard que ton petit problème de fourrure peut servir…, lança joyeusement Sirius.

Lupin soupira.

- Pour ce que ça change, ils ne me prendront pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et ce, justement à cause de ce petit problème de fourrure…

Il y eut un silence et Patmol envoya un regard d'excuse à son ami qui lui sourit tristement en retour.

- Et vous ? demanda finalement Ginny en se tournant vers Beth et Sirius.

- Oh…je n'étais pas si mal mais c'était tout juste…, répondit Black. Quant à Beth…

La jeune Smith eut une grimace.

- Ils m'ont prise, mais j'étais la dernière sur leur liste, ils ont hésité un long…très long moment…et ils ont bien précisé que je devrais travailler plus…mais bon ils m'ont prise, c'est ça qui compte, non ?

Ginny lui sourit en réponse.

Cependant son sourire se fana.

- Et Peter ?

Les autres prirent un air gêné et hochèrent la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

- Oh…

- Il paniqué, dit James d'une voix calme. Il a totalement paniqué et…bien…il a été exclu dès la seconde épreuve.

Alors que Beth, Gordon, Sirius et Remus paraissaient tristes pour leur ami, qui voyait son rêve s'écrouler, James, bien que désappointé, ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça.

Ginny fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et il haussa les épaules.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, la rousse en était persuadée, James ne devait être si indifférent au sort de Peter.

Elle avait pourtant cru…elle du prendre un air désespéré car le brun à lunettes jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Ne faites pas cette tête enfin ! Dit il avec un sourire. Il y a toujours la session d'entrée en septembre, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas prit dans le programme accéléré, mais il pourra suivre le parcours normal sans problème…surtout qu'il sait déjà à quoi s'attendre…

L'effet fut immédiat, le sourire reprit place sur leurs visages, et Ginny se sentit soulagée à l'extrême bien qu'elle se douta que jamais plus les relations entre Queudever et Cordnedrue ne seraient les mêmes.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se leva sous le regard intrigué de ses amis.

- Je vais le voir…parce que je paris qu'il ne le sait pas.

Ils acquiescèrent et elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'antre des maraudeurs, elle perçut tout de suite les pleurs étouffés provenant du lit de Peter.

Un instant elle hésita.

Comment devait elle se comporter ? Comment devait-elle agir ?

Si cela avait été Sirius ou encore Remus, elle n'aurait eu aucun doute…mais il s'agissait de Peter.

Et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit à James, rien n'avait jamais enlevé la gêne qu'elle ressentait envers le maraudeur.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'avança dans la direction des bruits.

- Peter ? Appela-t-elle doucement. Hey Peter…

Il se redressa d'un coup, les joues rouges, les yeux bouffis et la respiration haletante.

- Li…Lily ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le lit.

- Bie…bien sur…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il tenta de reprendre son calme, et sécha les sillons laisser par les larmes.

Ginny posa alors une main réconfortante sur le bras de Peter.

- Tu n'as pas à être déçu tu sais, James vient de me dire qu'il y a des sessions d'entrée en septembre et…

- Je sais, coupa Queudever tristement.

La rousse fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre, bien sur il ne serait pas avec les autres, mais son rêve n'était pas perdu…

Peter soupira et son regard se fixa sur un point de la chambre.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmura-t-il.

- Peut être que je peux essayer…

Il sembla hésiter.

- Ca a toujours été comme ça, Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Ca a toujours été la même chose…quel maraudeur est le moins doué ? Peter…quel maraudeur est le moins drôle ? Peter…quel maraudeur est le moins populaire ? Peter…et maintenant on peut rajouter, quel maraudeur a échoué aux épreuves d'entrée pour l'Ecole d'Auror ? Peter…

Il marqua une pause, et Ginny resta muette.

Elle réalisait maintenant.

Dans l'esprit de tous Peter était toujours le « dernier » des maraudeurs…

Son ton était amer lorsqu'il reprit, le regard presque vide.

- Quelle que soit la situation, je suis toujours inférieur… (il eut un rire jaune qui désola la rousse)…Quand James se transforme en magnifique cerf, Sirius en joyeux chien, Remus en loup vigoureux, moi…moi je me transforme en _rat_…, cracha-t-il presque. J'ai beau faire des efforts Lily, mais ils sont toujours meilleurs…parfois je me dis que je ne mérite pas de rester avec eux, que je ne mérite pas d'être appelé maraudeur au même titre qu'eux…

Il se tut et baissa la tête.

Ginny vit des larmes silencieuses roulés sur ses joues…

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Il sursauta et se tendit, alors elle le berça doucement.

- Ne redis jamais une chose pareille Peter ! Tu n'es pas inférieur aux autres, tu ne l'as jamais été ! Cite moi une personne qui aurait trouvé le courage de braver toutes les règles pour aider son ami…qui aurait bravé sa propre peur pour devenir animagus…

- James et Sirius…

- N'ont pas eu à traverser les mêmes choses que toi. Ils étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes et n'ont jamais eu peur, tout inconscients qu'ils étaient, mais toi, toi tu savais ce que vous encouriez, tu savais que cela serait dangereux et tu n'as pas renoncé ! Tu as lutté contre ton manque de confiance en toi, contre ta peur et tu y es arrivé !

Elle reprit son souffle et se dégagea doucement de lui.

- Beaucoup de personnes peuvent combattre les dangers extérieurs, affronter des ennemis terrifiants par leur courage mais peu, tellement peu de personnes peuvent se combattre elles-mêmes pour vaincre leurs démons intérieurs…et tu l'as fait…

Comme il gardait le regard obstinément baissé elle ajouta :

- Tu n'es pas inférieur Peter. Peu importe la forme que prennent nos actions, qu'elles soient petites ou grandes, bruyantes ou silencieuses, seule la force de nos sentiments permet de les juger…Peter regarde moi, tu vaux plus que tu ne le crois.

Il la scrutait à présent sans trop y croire…

- Tu…tu le penses vraiment ?

Elle sourit.

- Je te le jure, tu as ta place au sein des maraudeurs…tu l'auras toujours…

Ce fut au tour de Peter de sourire.

Intérieurement, Ginny soupira.

Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi à le réconforter comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Elle avait réussi cette épreuve.

Ce que Ginny ne su jamais, c'est qu'en cette heure et en ce jour, elle créa la cause première de la trahison de Peter.

Car Ginny ne vit pas la flamme qui s'était allumé dans les yeux du jeune Pettigrew…une flamme…d'_amour_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La Saint Valentin.

Deux ans auparavant, il aurait tout bonnement maudit ce jour.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Pas aujourd'hui alors qu'il pouvait à loisir serrer son âme sœur dans ses bras, respirer son odeur, caresser sa peau, embrasser ses lèvres…

Aujourd'hui, Remus Lupin aimait, non, _vénérait_ la Saint Valentin.

Son loup intérieur frétillait d'excitation et le jeune homme pouvait presque imaginer sa queue bougeant à un rythme effréné tant il était heureux. Cela le fit sourire.

Voilà encore une différence. Deux ans auparavant il n'aurait jamais, _jamais_, sourit en pensant à son loup intérieur alors qu'aujourd'hui il était en paix avec lui-même…ses transformations étaient tellement moins douloureuses !

Sauf que deux ans auparavant, Remus Lupin n'avait pas Gordon Prewett à ses côtés tous les jours pour éclaircir sa vie…

Il n'avait pas cette main chaude entrelacée à la sienne…

- Remus ? Remus !

Le lycanthrope sursauta.

- Dis le si je t'ennuie ! Bouda Gordon.

Remus eut un sourire tendre.

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

- J'espère pour toi que tu pensais à moi Remus Julian Lupin ! Menaça le roux avec un faux air sévère.

Le loup garou pouffa et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Gordon.

- Je ne pense qu'à toi à chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure…

Le jeune Prewett rougit.

- Je te disais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir…tu sais bien que je déteste les orages…

- Oh…on devrait rentrer alors…, murmura Remus un peu déçu.

Ils avaient trouvé un coin tranquille, une petite clairière sur un des flancs des collines de Pré-au-Lard. C'était un endroit propice aux moments comme celui-ci…ils pouvaient observer le ciel et rester caché à la vue des habitants…plutôt pratique dans leur cas…

Le directeur avait donné l'autorisation aux septièmes années de Poudlard de sortir pour la fête des amoureux, Remus avait alors sauté sur l'occasion pour amener Gordon dans ce lieu que les maraudeurs avaient découvert lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses explorations…

C'était un endroit discret et pourtant vraiment beau, Gordon avait apprécié ce pique-nique à la belle étoile…même si les nombreux nuages avaient passablement gâché l'effet voulu par le lycanthrope, à son grand damne…une chance que le lune ne fut pas pleine en cette soirée…

Un éclair zébra le ciel et Gordon frissonna.

Remus l'attira à lui.

Le roux, d'une tête plus petit que son compagnon, leva son regard et plongea dans une mer dorée.

C'était le bon moment, il en était sur…ou presque…

- Remus…je-je voudrais te demander quelque chose…hum…

Gordon prit une grande inspiration.

- Estcequetuveuxvivreavecmoi ?

- Pardon ? Dit le loup garou, haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- Hum…Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi…je veux dire…après Poudlard…on pourrait prendre une petite maison…et enfin…tu vois…et…

Remus coupa les balbutiements de Gordon en capturant ses lèvres.

Le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel et la pluie tomba alors par averses…sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne le remarque.

- Quand est ce qu'on emménage ? Souffla simplement le lycanthrope lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur respiration.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au dortoir, des étoiles plein les yeux, ils constatèrent que si Peter, Sirius et Beth étaient déjà de retour ce n'était pas le cas de James et Lily.

- Mais il est déjà une heure ! S'exclama Gordon. Remus et moi, on a déjà dépassé le couvre feu d'au moins une demi-heure…s'ils se font prendre ils vont…

Il fut coupé par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur une Lily Evans trempée jusqu'aux os à n'en pas douter, riant aux éclats d'un James à l'air boudeur, aussi trempé qu'elle.

Remus ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire tendre.

Il adorait cette lueur dans les yeux émeraude de la rousse…une lueur de joie, d'espoir, de paix, de confiance…une lueur qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à son Gordon…

- Oh James, ne boude pas…je te jure que cette soirée était parfaite…

Grognement de la part de James.

- Aller viens par là…

Lily attira son petit ami contre elle, ce dernier lui chuchota quelque chose qui la fit sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Remus pensa (sans doute avec raison) que ces deux là n'avaient même pas conscience des cinq paires d'yeux fixées sur eux…

- Hum hum…On dérange peut être ?

Le loup garou soupira, Sirius et sa délicatesse…

James et Lily sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers eux…avant de rougir furieusement au grand amusement de leurs amis.

Beth, sans doute prise de pitié, agita sa baguette et sécha instantanément les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Pour une raison inexplicable cela fit rire Lily aux éclats tandis que James se renfrognait avec un air contrarié.

Remus était très curieux et, de ce fait, posa la question qui brûlait, il en était sur, les lèvres des autres…

- Que s'est il passé ?

Il y eut un silence puis…

Lily partit dans un nouveau fou rire alors que James poussait un petit gémissement de désespoir.

- Ok. Fit Sirius perdu. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

La rousse prit de grandes inspirations, dans une tentative courageuse de se calmer, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir mais lorsque le brun à lunettes répondit un « Secret défense » d'un ton brusque, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, au grand amusement de Remus qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

- Aller, insista Beth.

- Non.

- Jaaaaaaaaaaames, supplia Sirius.

- Non.

- Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

- Non, réussit à répondre la rousse entre deux rires.

- Mais…

- Sirius Black, tais toi ! Grogna James.

Patmol ne sembla pas offusqué mais alla tout de même bouder dans les bras d'une Beth souriante.

Remus partagea un regard complice avec Gordon.

Il se sentait heureux, juste là, au sein de sa famille, juste là, entouré d'amour, juste là…

- Hum…, Lily semblait avoir reprit ses esprits. Votre soirée s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son regard s'attarda particulièrement sur Gordon, et Remus su instantanément que la rousse savait tout de la demande que lui avait fait le jeune Prewett plus tôt.

- Tout s'est déroulé à merveille, répondit donc le lycanthrope à la place de son compagnon (qui rougit fortement).

Lily leur fit un de ses sourires si particulier…un sourire qui semblait illuminer leur vie…Remus avait simplement abandonné l'idée de comprendre un jour comment un seul sourire pouvait changer tant de choses…surtout un sourire venant d'elle…

Après presque une demi-heure où Sirius insista encore pour savoir ce qui s'était passé entre James et Lily et où il fut décidé que les filles resteraient dormir dans le dortoir pour la nuit (déjà bien avancée), chacun trouva son lit avec bonheur.

Beth qui avait une certaine habitude des nuits dans l'antre des maraudeurs alla rejoindre le lit de Sirius après avoir sortit un pyjama qu'elle laissait là pour les soirées comme celles-ci, mais Lily, elle, ne savait plus où se mettre…Remus en fut fortement amusé.

James lui donna un de ses tee short qu'elle alla enfilé dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle revint, Remus ne fut pas le seul à rire…le vêtement arrivait aux genoux de la jeune fille, tant il était grand pour elle.

Elle grogna avant d'aller se pelotonner dans les bras ouvert de son petit ami.

- Extinction des feux les enfants ! Dit James d'une voix rieuse.

- Oui monsieur-qui-ne-veut-rien-dire-de-sa-soirée-à-ses-meilleurs-amis, lança Sirius depuis son lit déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Les lumières s'éteignirent d'elles mêmes et Remus sentit presque tout de suite Gordon s'assoupir contre lui.

Il resserra avec tendresse son étreinte autour du jeune homme et l'observa dans la noirceur…parfois il y avait du bon à être lycanthrope…parfois…

Il sourit.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, pas après la soirée presque féerique qu'il avait passé…il allait vivre avec Gordon !

Merlin_, il allait vivre avec Gordon_ !

Cela devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie…Dans le noir, son sourire s'agrandit.

Le doux ronflement de Peter sur sa gauche, ainsi que les respirations régulières dans le lit de Sirius, lui informèrent que la moitié du dortoir était déjà entre les bras de Morphée…quant à l'autre moitié…

- Arrête…c'était vraiment horrible…comment est ce que tu peux encore m'aimer après une Saint Valentin si ratée ! Chuchotait James si bas que même avec ses dons de lycanthrope Remus eut du mal à l'entendre.

Pas qu'il voulait écouter leur conversation !

Loin de lui cette idée ! Il n'était pas Sirius lui !

- Pour moi, c'était la meilleure Saint Valentin…j'ai aimé chaque minute parce que j'étais avec toi…

- Je t'aime…

D'accord, Remus était curieux. Mais ils n'avaient qu'à pas parler si fort aussi !

Non il ne se mentait pas à lui-même…non il n'utilisait pas le maximum de sa capacité auditive pour écouter la conversation…non il…

Oh et puis…OUI, il écoutait…mais franchement…c'était plus fort que lui !

Sirius, c'était Sirius qui l'avait contaminé !

- Mais je voulais vraiment t'offrir une soirée inoubliable…, soupira James.

- Oh mais elle l'était mon chéri, dit Lily malicieusement.

- Lily !

Elle pouffa et Remus se retint de faire comme elle.

- Oh James, arrête d'y penser, j'ai vraiment aimé cette soirée…l'idée de voler…je…c'était vraiment le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir…

Lily semblait vraiment émue pour une raison tout à fait obscure à l'espionneur-qui-n'en-était-pas-un-selon-ses-dires…

- Mais il s'est mit à pleuvoir ! Gémit James de frustration semblait-il.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas important…je n'avais plus joué au Quidditch depuis…depuis…tu sais…

Cette fois la voix de Lily était bien trop rauque pour ne pas cacher une forte –très forte- émotion.

Remus se sentit coupable, il ne devait pas entendre ce qui allait suivre, c'était mal.

Si Lily ne leur avait pas parlé de son passé c'était pour une bonne raison…

Mais elle semblait toujours si triste à propos de ça…le jeune Lupin se sentait presque malgré lui obligé d'écouter…juste…_juste pour comprendre_…

- Je sais mon Ange, fit la voix douce de James.

Alors comme ça le brun à lunettes était au courant. C'était une bonne chose.

- Tu sais…je…j'étais attrapeuse avant…mais je préférais largement le poste de poursuiveuse… (elle marqua une pause)…tout ça pour dire que je te suis vraiment reconnaissante…

Il y eut un silence.

- Si seulement on était pas tombé sur Rusard…j'aurais sans doute pu sauvé la soirée…

Lily gloussa et de son lit, Remus haussa un sourcil moqueur dans les ténèbres.

- Et le comble…tomber sur Peeves après Rusard…je crois qu'on avait la poisse simplement…, James poussa un soupir digne d'une tragédie grecque.

Nouveau silence où la rousse tenta de calmer son rire.

Remus ne voulut même pas imaginer la tête de James lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur le concierge…

Au bout d'un moment, Lily reprit la parole d'une voix que le lycanthrope jugea étrange.

- Tu sais le cafouillage dans les rendez-vous amoureux doit être dans les gênes…

- Pourquoi ? James semblait plus que curieux mais tentait bizarrement de se retenir…comme s'il ne voulait pas brusquer sa moitié.

- Harry, répondit Lily.

Perplexe, Remus se demanda quel était le rapport entre cet _Harry_ (pour une raison franchement obscure, il était persuadé que Lily ne parlait pas du grand père de James...peut être son loup intérieur?) et le « cafouillage dans les rendez-vous »…mais James, lui, sembla comprendre.

- Il était pire que moi ?

Ils parlaient du passé de la jeune Evans, comprit-il.

Encore.

C'était le deuxième fois en dix minutes, et c'était déjà plus que ce que Remus avait entendu en deux ans.

Il entendit le rire doux et nostalgique de Lily.

- Oui, bien pire.

- Oh…est ce que je devrais en être content ou pas ?

Lily rit à nouveau.

Remus était perdu et surtout très curieux.

Qu'avait été ce Harry pour la jeune fille ? Il devait être important à ses yeux vu la tendresse avec laquelle elle prononçait son nom…d'ailleurs James avait presque la même chose dans la voix…c'était _étrange_…

- Ca dépend, continua Lily. Je me rappelle que les jumeaux adoraient la charrier sur ça. Et les jumeaux étaient parfois pires que les maraudeurs…

Des jumeaux ?

Quels jumeaux ?

Remus tendit l'oreille un peu plus…il se sentait étrangement excité à l'idée d'entendre Lily parler de son passé…il fallait dire qu'il s'était posé tant de questions sans jamais avoir de réponses…

- C'est une offense ! S'indigna faussement James. Tu bafoues l'honneur des maraudeurs…

- Ils étaient très inventifs tu sais…tu devrais prendre ça comme un compliment vu les personnes qui les ont guidé sur la voie '_des farces pour sorciers factieux'_…

James gloussa doucement et Remus ne comprit pas ce qui était si drôle…

- Des fois je me demande finalement qui t'a transmis le gène maraudeuresque…nous ou les jumeaux…

Cette fois ce fut Lily qui rit.

- C'est une bonne question…

Encore une fois il y eut un silence, et Remus pensa que peut être le couple s'était endormi.

Se sentant déçu de n'avoir pas pu en entendre plus et surtout coupable d'en avoir déjà écouter trop, il se repositionna dans les couvertures, caressant d'un geste doux le visage de Gordon.

Cependant…

- Je te promets que je me rattraperai…

Un petit rire retenti.

- Cesse d'y penser…on n'a pas besoin d'un jour particulier pour célébrer ce qui nous lie, James, parce que chaque jour est déjà pour moi une célébration…tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant aimer une personne…et pourtant ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est plus fort que tout…je t'aime…

- Moi aussi…je mourrais pour toi sans regrets, tu le sais…

Cette phrase semblait avoir une signification particulière pour eux…Remus fronça les sourcils, jamais ils ne les avaient entendu parler d'un ton à la fois si profond, si grave et si doux…

Une sourde angoisse monta en lui lorsqu'il perçut le bruit de pleurs…

- Chuuut…Tout va bien Lily…mon Ange arrête de pleurer…ça va aller…c'est mon choix, murmura James encore plus bas que précédemment. C'est _notre_ choix. Je serais là, et nous accompliront ce qui doit être accompli ensemble. Plus jamais tu ne seras seule pour porter ton fardeau…je te l'ai promit…je tiendrai ma promesse…

- Mais qui tiendra la mienne ? Demanda la rousse d'une voix brisée.

_- Il_ ne sera pas seul Lil', fut la seule réponse de James.

Remus avait un visage tendu, cette fois il ne souriait plus.

Il était inquiet.

Terriblement inquiet.

De quoi parlait le couple ? Qui était ce _il_ ? Qu'est ce que James et Lily devaient accomplir qui faisait pleurer la rousse ? Pourquoi aucun des deux n'en n'avait jamais parlé ? Quelle était cette promesse?

Soudain, Remus eut peur.

Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Peur de leur avenir qui, un quart d'heure auparavant lui semblait radieux. Peur…

Merlin…que cachait cette histoire…en ces temps noirs, cela n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'en apprendre plus, mais le silence s'était fait définitif cette fois.

Ses entrailles étaient liquéfiées. Des sueurs froides lui parcoururent le dos.

Remus était plus que terrifié à présent.

Qu'il arrive n'importe quoi dans le monde, n'importe quoi, mais pitié Merlin que personne ne touche à eux…que personne ne touche à James et Lily…

James et Lily.

Remus avait souvent discuté avec Sirius de ce couple hors norme.

Ils étaient tombés tout de suite en accord.

Sans James et Lily, ils n'étaient rien.

Rien.

Sans James, les maraudeurs n'existeraient pas. Sans James, ils n'auraient pas eu le courage d'aller les uns vers les autres. Sans James, rien n'aurait été pareil.

Sirius lui avait même confié que sans James, il n'aurait pas eu la force de défier sa famille comme il l'avait fait…Et Remus devait avouer, qu'il n'aurait pas tenu une semaine à Poudlard sans le jeune Potter. Quant à Peter…

Sans Lily, aucun de leur couple ne serait formé. Sans Lily, ils vivraient sans soleil. Sans Lily ils vivraient sans espoir. Sans Lily, James n'aurait pas été le même…

Or James était leur pilier.

Remus avait souvent visualisé l'amitié qui liait les maraudeurs comme une maison dont la fondation ne serait autre que le brun à lunettes.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de la rousse, deux ans auparavant, le lycanthrope avait changé d'optique. A présent, il voyait leur groupe, (car s'étaient ajoutés aux maraudeurs Beth, Gordon et Lily), comme une famille…une famille où James et Lily jouaient le rôle de parents et eux, le rôle d'enfants…

Remus y avait longuement réfléchi, et cette idée bien qu'exagérée et incongrue lui apparaissait comme véridique.

C'était ça qui le terrifiait autant.

James et Lily formaient à eux seuls le ciment de leur amitié, que se passerait-il s'ils venaient à disparaître ? Que deviendraient-ils, eux, les « enfants » ?

Imaginer la vie sans ce couple n'était pas…pas envisageable.

Il ne pouvait y avoir d'avenir heureux sans James et Lily.

Remus bougea nerveusement. L'angoisse lui rongea le cœur.

Il ne pouvait pas leur arriver quelque chose…n'est ce pas ?

D'un geste un peu brusque il sortit de son lit, Gordon émit un grognement dans son sommeil et le jeune Lupin eut un petit sourire en le regardant chercher sa chaleur.

- Remus ? Marmonna le roux. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le lycanthrope déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon en chuchotant un « rendors toi » tendre.

Gordon ne songea même pas à discuter…

Remus s'approcha à pas feutrés du lit situé sur sa droite…de calmes respirations lui parvinrent…il tira très doucement le rideau…

Le jeune Potter entourait fermement de ses bras la taille de la rousse, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière avait le visage posé sur le torse de son petit ami, un air apaisé se reflétant de ses traits.

Cette vision, à elle seule, chassait toute peur, toute angoisse…c'était ça aussi, le couple James et Lily, la sérénité.

Remus se trouva soudain idiot…pourquoi angoissait-il déjà ?

Bien sur qu'il n'allait rien leur arriver…Parce que rien ne pouvait arriver à deux personnes aussi fortes, deux personnes qui au final, n'en formaient plus qu'une.

Mais comme une pointe d'inquiétude subsistait dans sa poitrine des suites de ce qu'il avait entendu, Remus se promit une chose.

Malgré tous les mystères qui entouraient James et Lily, malgré toutes les choses qu'ils leur cachaient, il les protégerait.

Il ferait tout pour que rien n'arrive.

Il les aiderait à « accomplir ce qui devait être accompli » selon les propres dires de James.

Oui, il se promit.

Il n'arriverait rien à James et Lily parce qu'il veillerait sur eux.

Ce que Remus ignorait, c'était qu'il se promettait l'impossible.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**A suivre…**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ?

(se cache derrière son clavier)

Vous êtes déçus hein ? J'en étais sure ! Paaaaaaaardon…

J'ai vraiment l'impression que ce chapitre est nul…j'en suis désolée croyez moi…

Donnez moi votre avis…oui oui même s'il est mauvais…J'espère quand même que le point de vue de Remus vous aura plu…un peu ?...

_**IMPORTANT :**_ Vous avez été une grande majorité à me demander si j'allais ou non décrire ce qui se passait après le départ de Ginny de 1996, la réponse est OUI, un chapitre entier y est consacré…je n'en dis pas plus…

D'autre part, ayant lu le tome 7, comme beaucoup d'entre vous j'imagine, je tiens à dire que ma fic n'en tiendra pas compte et que toutes les idées qui y seront décrites plus tard seront antérieures à la parution du dernier tome…

Passons aux **RAR's anonymes**…

_**Sheryne**_ : Merci ! Je suis touchée ! Faut pas s'inquiéter ! lol ! Je mettrais le temps qu'il faudra mais j'achèverai cette fic coûte que coûte ! Ton soutien est inestimable en tout cas ! Merci encore et gros bisous à toi ! PS : c'est gentil de pas avoir prévenu ton association…je me serais fait lyncher non ? lol

_**Doriane **_: Voici le chapitre que tu attendais ! J'espère qu'il te plait (je suis pessimiste mais bon…) !Merci à toi pour la review !

_**Le Roi Elessar**_ : Merci !!! C'est gentil d'attendre encore…je sais je suis longue…je m'en excuse…en tout cas ravie que tu sois toujours là ! Bisous

_**Tania :**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ma fic a une suite, la voici, et elle est loin d'être finit il reste au moins une dizaine de chapitre, tous ou presque aussi long que celui là…donc pas de problème lol ! Merci d'être toujours là, ça me fait plaisir ! Gros bisous !

_**Aurélie :**_ Bon je sais que je vais te dire ça en retard mais bon…je suis contente de voir que t'a passé de bonnes vacances, j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée…t'es en psycho c'est ça ? Ca doit être dur…j'ai des amis qui font ça et c'est galère…lol ! Merci d'être là pour ma fic, j'en suis ravie ! Désolée pour l'attente, et encore plus désolée pour le chapitre qui n'est pas vraiment le meilleur…bref, à bientôt j'espère ! Gros bisous !

_**Eliz' :**_ Tu es encore là ! Alors ça c'est trop beau ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (même si j'ai des doutes…)lol ! Gros bisous

_**Fan de gin gin :**_ Euh je ne sais pas si tu as lu jusqu'au bout ma fic, comme ta review date du chapitre 17, mais je tiens quand même à te remercier, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !

Gros bisous à tous!

Eléonore


	36. Premier Adieu

-

Salut !

Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

Hum…oui, oui, je sais…le retard est inexcusable…ne me tuez pas…pitiééééééééé !!

J'ai deux excuses valables : la première est que j'ai été très occupée (les études et ma vie perso…c'est que ça prend du temps tout ça !lol), la deuxième est encore plus valable que la première (au cas ou vous douteriez, sait-on jamais…), j'ai eu un terrible **manque** **d'inspiration**, et en relisant ma fic je la trouvais vraiment banale et mal faite…ça m'a complètement découragé…

D'ailleurs, cela va certainement se ressentir dans le chapitre et je m'en excuse sincèrement d'avance !

En parlant de ce chapitre 35, pour faire court, il fait avancer l'histoire et amène doucement mais sûrement vers le début de la fin, je pense en effet qu'il ne reste guère plus de 10 chapitres (ce qui est en soi beaucoup !)…il fait environ **33 pages** (je ne pouvais pas le faire plus court en sachant l'attente que vous avez subit !!).

Bref, **je m'excuse** encore et vous souhaite une **BONNE LECTURE** !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Titre **_: Parce que la vie continue…

_**Auteur :**_ Eléonore-dem

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout est à JKR, merci à elle de nous avoir offert le monde HP…

_**Rating :**_ T, pour plus de liberté…

_**Résumé des chapitres précédent :**_ De retour des vacances de Noël où James a découvert toute la vérité sur Ginny et l'a accepté, les maraudeurs et Beth passent les examens d'entrée pour l'école d'Auror et seul Peter ne réussit pas, il s'en remet grâce à Ginny. Plus tard, Remus écoute une conversation entre James et « Lily » et se promet que quoiqu'il arrive, il les protégera…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Dédicace :_** A ma **Marion** bien sur, mais aussi A** VOUS TOUS PARCE QUE VOUS ETES** **SIMPLEMENT MERVEILLEUX** !! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont aidés et m'ont beaucoup encouragés !

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Chapitre 35 : Le premier Adieu.**_

- Je persiste à dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée…

- Enfin Gordon ! Ce ne serait que justice !

- Attends…si je me rappelle bien, ni Lily, ni moi ne sommes impliqués dans cette affaire…

- Oui, mais vous ne me lâcherez pas…parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis !

- C'est bas Beth, très bas…

Ginny rit devant l'air larmoyant de Beth et celui exaspéré de Gordon.

- En tout cas, dit la rousse avec un sourire, pour la discrétion on repassera…

Les deux autres se turent, se rendant soudain compte qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans un couloir peu éclairé, en plein milieu de la nuit et que Rusard et sa chère chatte rodaient dans les alentours…

La raison de leur sortie nocturne ?

Sirius.

Depuis presque une semaine, le jeune Black et sa petite amie s'étaient lancés un pari : le premier des deux à réussir à faire chanter l'hymne de l'école aux professeurs tout en leur colorant les cheveux (la couleur restait au choix du candidat, dixit James qui s'était autoproclamé arbitre) gagnerait le droit de demander n'importe quoi à l'autre.

Bien évidemment, Sirius avait l'énorme avantage de faire équipe avec les maraudeurs ce qui le rendait exaspérant de part son attitude : il était certain de gagner.

Pour autant, Beth n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et elle avait embarqué Ginny et Gordon à sa suite, et ce, bien malgré eux…

- C'est par ici…

- Vérifie qu'il n'y a personne sur la carte…

- Rien à signaler…

Les trois rouge et or avancèrent le plus silencieusement possible et finirent par se retrouver devant le tableau à coupe de fruits cachant l'entrée des cuisines.

- Dites, est ce que les elfes dorment ? Demanda Gordon, perplexe devant la vue qui s'offrit à eux lorsque le portrait coulissa. Des centaines d'elfes s'agitaient énergiquement dans tous les sens.

Ginny haussa les épaules et entra, suivit de Beth.

- Clarki !

Un elfe minuscule apparut dans un « pop » sonore.

- Maîtresse Elisabeth a appelé Clarki, Clarki obéit à maîtresse Elisabeth…

Beth parut radieuse à ces mots.

- Vraiment ? Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à glisser ça dans la boisson des professeurs demain matin n'est ce pas ? Dit elle en tendant au petit être une fiole d'un bleu éclatant.

L'elfe sembla proprement horrifié et Ginny eut pitié de lui tout en songeant avec nostalgie (comme souvent lorsqu'elle voyait ces petites créatures) à la SALE qu'Hermione avait crée dans un autre temps.

- Beth, murmura la rousse, je ne crois pas que ce soit bien d'impliquer les elfes la dedans, je trouve ça…cruel.

Gordon hocha affirmativement, une moue indignée collée au visage.

Cependant la jeune Smith ne parut pas s'en émouvoir, elle prit un air dédaigneux qui était étranger à Ginny, jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait vu sa meilleure amie arborer cet air qui était propre aux Sang Purs.

- Les maraudeurs le font bien eux ! Et puis…ce ne sont que des elfes. Tu feras ce que je te dis n'est ce pas Clarkie ?

Ginny la regarda avec surprise, Beth n'avait-elle donc aucune pitié pour l'elfe qui semblait trembler de tous ses membres à l'idée d'enfreindre les règles de l'école ? La rousse chercha des yeux Gordon et fut satisfaite de voir que ce dernier semblait tout aussi ébahi.

- Beth ! S'écria-t-il choqué. Les elfes sont des créatures intelligentes et sensibles, par Merlin ! Comment oses-tu les traiter comme s'ils n'étaient que…que…

- De la bouse de dragon, acheva Ginny en fixant son amie d'un air franchement réprobateur.

Beth les scruta avec surprise et sembla légèrement honteuse sous leurs regards mais ne fléchit pas. De nouveau elle arbora un air dédaigneux (qui d'après Ginny ne lui allait pas du tout) et dit :

- Ok, je dois admettre que je suis un peu dure…Mais les elfes aiment servir les sorciers, ils y sont destinés…ce sont mêmes eux qui se lient à nous, volontairement…et puis de toute façon je fais ce que je veux ! Sirius ne gagnera pas, sinon j'en entendrais parler le reste de ma vie.

Sur ce, sans plus prendre en compte les visages stupéfaits de ses amis, elle se tourna vers Clarki qui se trémoussait de gêne, le regard larmoyant et fuyant. Elle l'incita à prendre la fiole et il ne put la refuser.

- Merci Clarki. Bien sur que tout cela reste entre nous, si quelqu'un demande nous ne sommes jamais descendus dans les cuisines, d'accord ?

L'elfe couina un « Oui Maîtresse Elisabeth, Madame ».

Et Beth se dirigea vers la sortie d'un air digne, sans prêter attention aux deux roux qui n'avaient pas bougé et qui la regardait toujours avec un air stupéfait.

Ils finirent tout de même pas la suivre (les elfes commençaient à les regarder bizarrement en leurs proposant une panoplie de pâtisseries toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.).

- Beth, chuchota Gordon, je ne comprends pas que tu…

- Chut ! Intima Ginny. J'ai entendu du bruit…la carte regarde sur la carte !

L'histoire des elfes fut soudainement lancée aux oubliettes car effectivement des bruits de pas s'approchaient inexorablement d'eux.

Ce qui n'était évidemment pas une bonne chose puisqu'ils avaient dépassé le couvre feu de deux bonnes heures…

La carte confirma leurs doutes, Rusard s'avançait sur leur gauche (inutile de préciser que c'était ce chemin là qu'ils devaient emprunter) et Miss Teigne se profilait sur leur droite.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Chuchota fébrilement Gordon.

- Je ne sais pas, paniqua Beth.

Ginny les regarda comme s'ils étaient fous et les prit chacun par la main.

- Courrez ! Dit elle en les tirant derrière elle.

Pour une raison inexplicable (du moins pour Gordon et Beth), la rousse trouvait cette situation follement amusante, cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps avec les jumeaux…elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

Combien de fois avait-elle courut à travers Poudlard pour échapper au concierge et à sa saleté de chatte ? Dix fois ? Vingt fois ? Cent fois ? Elle ne savait plus, mais cela restait toujours aussi excitant…Elle se dit avec une pointe de tristesse que ce comportement ressemblait plus à celui de Ginny Weasley qu'à celui de Lily Evans…mais au fond quelle importance cela avait-il maintenant que James était au courant ? Aucune…vraiment, aucune car le maraudeur y verrait toute l'étendue de son bien être malgré ce à quoi ils étaient tout deux destinés.

Les trois Griffondors entendirent distinctement Rusard jurer et entamer une course effrénée à leur poursuite.

Ils bifurquèrent plusieurs fois, montèrent quelques étages, passèrent deux ou trois tapisseries et finirent par s'arrêter, incapables de continuer plus avant.

La respiration saccadée, ils essayèrent de déceler la présence de Rusard dans les alentours puis rassurés ils entamèrent une ascension vers la tour des Griffons.

Seulement…

- Smith ! Evans ! Prewett ! Dans mon bureau ! TOUT DE SUITE !

McGonagall se tenait au bout du couloir, vêtue de son éternelle robe de chambre écossaise, les narines élargies par la colère telle une dragonne prête à cracher son feu.

Le trio baissa la tête dans un même mouvement.

Comme trois condamnés à la potence ils suivirent leur directrice de maison jusqu'à son bureau…et là semblèrent se déchaîner les enfers.

- N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS HONTE ! A CETTE HEURE ? DEHORS ! OU COMPTIEZ VOUS ALLER COMME CA ? PAR MERLIN ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT ? JE NE TOLERE PAS CE GENRE DE COMPORTEMENT VENANT DES GRIFFONDORS, JE SUIS _OUTREE_ ! VOUS MISS SMITH QUI ETES PREFETE JE NE VOUS FELICITE PAS ! QUANT A VOUS DEUX, PREWETT ET EVANS J'ATTENDAIS MIEUX DE LA PART DE DEUX ETUDIANTS INCLUS DANS LE PROGRAMME ACCELERE !

MacGonagall s'arrêta pour scruter les trois rouge et or devant elle, qui semblaient se recroqueviller à chacune de ses paroles. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration :

- Je retire vingt points à Griffondors, pour chacun d'entre vous. Et vous aurez une retenue samedi, avec Monsieur Rusard. Je ne cache pas ma déception, il faut croire que Black, Lupin et Potter déteignent plus sur vous que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Maintenant je vais vous raccompagner à votre salle commune.

Le chemin jusqu'à la tour sembla long (voir très long) aux yeux de Ginny. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait dans ses escapades nocturnes (toutes époques confondues) c'était bien ça, se faire prendre par McGonagall. Bien sur se faire repérer en plein délit de maraudage n'était pas exceptionnel en soi, combien de fois s'était elle fait pincée par Rusard, Rogue, Chourave ou Ombrage ? Mais avec McGonagall c'était différent. Ginny se sentait toujours, _toujours_ honteuse lorsque sa directrice de maison la prenait sur le fait, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec les autres.

Ce soir là n'échappa pas à la règle et Ginny sentait ses joues brûler.

Finalement, une fois dans son dortoir elle eut tout de même un sourire en entendant Beth marmonner :

- Sirius ne va jamais plus me lâcher avec ça…je suis maudite !

Elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit et après un « bonne nuit » à son amie elle ferma les yeux, songeant aux derniers évènements mi-amusée, mi-gênée. Elle fronça les sourcils en se souvenant du comportement de Beth envers les elfes de maison…cet air dédaigneux qu'elle avait arboré…un air qu'elle avait tant de fois vu sur des Serpentards au Sang pur tel Draco Malfoy, ou Bellatrix Black…

Ginny ouvrit brusquement les yeux à cette pensée.

Beth avait arboré un air propre au Sang Pur parce _qu'elle était une Sang Pur_, élevée comme une Sang Pur par des Sang Pur…par des Nobles…comme Sirius…

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées.

Certes Beth et Sirius étaient issus de milieux qu'elle détestait, parmi des gens qu'elle abhorrait mais ils n'étaient pas comme eux. Beth et Sirius étaient deux personnes qui avaient renié les principes de Sang Pur, deux personnes généreuses…Beth et Sirius étaient ses amis.

Pour une raison inexplicable, Ginny avait l'impression que derrière cette pensée son esprit tentait de lui révéler autre chose…quoi ? Cela Ginny l'ignorait…

Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et le lendemain elle avait oublié tout son raisonnement sur les Sang Pur.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- James Christopher Potter tu es _louche_ ! s'exclama Ginny faisant sursauter tout ses amis, présentement réunis dans la salle commune en ce samedi matin.

- Pardon ? Répliqua le dit Potter avec étonnement.

La rousse plissa les yeux et agita un doigt accusateur en direction de James mais aussi des trois autres maraudeurs.

- En fait, dit elle avec lenteur, vous êtes tous les quatre louches…vous cachez ou préparez quelque chose…vous êtes trop _sages_…et puis tu n'as pas arrêté de recevoir des lettres suspectes toute la semaine, finit elle en scrutant son petit ami avec suspicion.

- Mais enfin, tu t'imagines des…, commença le brun à lunettes avant d'être coupé.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses j'ai un sixième sens pour ces choses là !

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel James regarda Ginny avec un air mi-amusé, mi-agacé et où celle-ci l'observa avec attention.

Cela faisait en effet quelques jours qu'elle soupçonnait les maraudeurs (et plus particulièrement James), de préparer quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec le pari stupide qu'avaient fait Sirius et Beth.

D'ailleurs, il était inutile de préciser que non seulement Sirius avait remporté le pari la veille (voir ses professeurs, les cheveux teint d'un rouge éclatant, chanter l'hymne de l'école sans pouvoir s'en empêcher resterait une scène inoubliable dans l'esprit de Ginny) mais qu'il avait aussi préféré garder secret ce qu'il avait demandé à Beth en retour, à la plus grande frustration de ses amis.

Il était également inutile de préciser que les maraudeurs avaient rit de leur mésaventure avec Rusard et McGonagall pendant plus d'une heure, sans parler de leurs regards à l'annonce de la retenue qui devait avoir lieu le jour même.

- Lily, intervint Remus brisant le silence qui s'était prolongé, tu te fais des idées…

- Remus, rétorqua Ginny, même toi tu ne pourras pas me convaincre que vous ne comploter pas une quelconque farce douteuse…

- Hey ! S'exclama Sirius. Nos blagues ne sont pas douteuses ! Elles sont pleines de malice et de génie…

La rousse lui lança un regard significatif et Beth préféra bâillonner son petit ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gordon prit alors la parole, venant au secours des maraudeurs au grand désespoir de Ginny :

- Lily, fais leur un peu confiance…et puis de toute façon nous devons y aller, Rusard n'aime pas les retards, et je préfèrerais éviter d'avoir une nouvelle retenue…tu ne voudrais pas rater une journée de plus de formation avec Madame Pomfresh n'est ce pas Lil' ?

La jeune Evans eut un air boudeur, mais comme elle ne souhaitait effectivement pas perdre une journée de plus de médicomagie (l'expression qu'avait eu l'infirmière lorsqu'elle et Gordon lui avaient annoncé la retenue n'était pas prête de s'effacer de sa mémoire) elle soupira et abdiqua.

- Très bien, mais si j'ai l'écho de la moindre petite blague ou que je retrouve Rogue dans un mauvais état, vous connaîtrez ma colère ! Dit elle en regardant spécifiquement le jeune Potter.

Ce dernier lui renvoya son regard, il avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne devait plus s'en prendre à Séverus Rogue, d'ailleurs depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité au sujet de la rousse, il n'avait guère l'envie de persécuter celui qui protégerait la vie de son futur fils au dépend de la sienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ginny, Gordon et Beth s'en allaient, la mort dans l'âme, rejoindre Rusard, sous l'œil moqueur des maraudeurs.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent et partagèrent un sourire complice…aujourd'hui ils avaient des choses à faire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Beurk ! S'exclama Gordon.

Ginny estima que son ami résumait bien la situation.

Rusard, le regard brillant de satisfaction, les avait amené dans la salle des trophées avec ordre de la nettoyer de fond en comble…sans magie.

Le problème résultait dans le fait que cette pièce était répugnante.

Ginny soupira mais ne se laissa pas abattre, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que Rusard lui assignait cette tâche ; elle se souvenait très bien du jour où elle avait (avec Fred et George) du astiqué toutes les coupes présentes derrière les différentes vitrines. Elle était alors en première année.

- Bon, entama la rousse énergiquement, Beth tu t'occupes de ce côté-là, Gordon de celui-ci et moi je m'attaque à…quoi ? S'interrompit-elle devant les regards surpris de ses deux amis.

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, marmonna la jeune Smith.

Ginny cligna des yeux, un instant déstabilisée. Elle ne pouvait aisément pas dire que pour elle, cette retenue n'était pas une inconnue…mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne devrait-elle rien dire ? Cela ne changerait rien à l'avenir d'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été très sage dans un autre temps…

Ginny fut surprise de ne pas ressentir de tristesse à l'évocation de son passé, en fait, constata-t-elle avec stupéfaction, cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà que des souvenirs lui revenaient constamment en mémoire sans que cela ne déclenche autre chose qu'une touche de nostalgie…

Elle se sentait…sereine. C'était étrange. Ou peut être pas. Elle sourit, c'était depuis que James connaissait toute la vérité qu'elle était sereine…parce qu'à présent elle n'était plus seule. Plus seule face à ce destin tout tracé. Plus seule face à ce passé si lourd. Plus seule face à sa vie.

- Lily ? Tout va bien ?

Ginny se tourna vers Gordon avec un sourire étincelant.

- Oui, je vais très bien. Et puis pour répondre à ta question Beth, sache que ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que je fais une retenue telle que celle-ci !

- Pardon ? s'exclama la brune, prise au dépourvu.

- Et bien, j'ai eu une vie avant de vous connaître n'est ce pas ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire, malicieux cette fois-ci.

Elle saisit tous les ustensiles mis à disposition par Rusard et s'approcha des trophées qu'elle devait astiquer sans se préoccuper des mines franchement étonnées de ses deux amis.

En trois ans, 'Lily' n'avait jamais, _jamais_, évoqué son passé. Un passé qui semblait si douloureux qu'elle tentait elle-même, selon toute vraisemblance, de l'oublier. La voir l'évoquer ainsi, sans peine, avec une touche joyeuse, rendait la situation un brin surréaliste.

oooooooooo

Cela faisait trois heures ! Trois longues et interminables heures !

Ginny n'en pouvait plus.

Ses gestes étaient devenus mécaniques.

Astiquer, astiquer, astiquer, astiquer, astiquer…

Elle ne faisait que ça depuis le début ! Depuis quand ce stupide concierge n'était-il pas venu faire la poussière dans cette pièce par Merlin !

Si au début il y avait eu un semblant de conversation entre les trois griffondors (et ce, après que Gordon et Beth se soient remit de leur étonnement), au bout d'une heure le silence s'était installé en maître.

Ginny tentait de se distraire en lisant le nom des personnes, des faits et des dates qu'elle trouvait inscrits sur les coupes, médailles et autres récompenses que l'école avait accordé.

Elle reposa avec lassitude la coupe obtenue par Alphard Magnimus en 1922 pour résultats exceptionnels et s'empara d'une médaille en or.

La poussière la recouvrait entièrement, si bien que la rousse ne décrypta d'abord aucune information.

A force de coups de chiffons elle dégagea la date…_1943_…le fait…_service rendu à l'école_…et puis, le nom…

Ginny laissa tomber la médaille comme si elle s'était brûlée. L'objet atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit retentissant.

Un tremblement l'agita et elle recula d'un pas, fixant la médaille avec horreur.

Non…non…

Un autre tremblement la parcourut, plus violent cette fois.

Elle ne s'aperçut même pas du fait que Beth et Gordon s'étaient approchés d'elle et l'appelaient avec inquiétude.

Ce nom.

Ce nom, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Ce nom, il l'avait hanté pendant des mois.

Ce nom…

- Non, chuchota-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle recula encore et ferma les yeux. Son visage était pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient.

_« Je m'appelle Ginevra Molly Weasley et ceci est désormais mon journal intime._

_- Bonjour Ginevra Molly Weasley. Je m'appelle Tom. Tom Elvis Jédusor._

_- Tu réponds !_

_- Bien sur que oui. Je suis coincé dans ce journal…_

_- Coincé ?_

_- Je suis une sorte de…souvenir._

_- Je ne comprends pas très bien je dois dire…_

_- Et bien, pour tout avouer, je ne comprends pas bien non plus…mais cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de compagnie…tu…tu voudrais bien…non c'est stupide…_

_- Dis le moi, je peux peut être t'aider ?_

_- Tu voudrais bien être mon…amie ?_

_- Oh oui alors ! »_

Ginny sentit sa bouche s'assécher, son ventre se contracter et sa tête tourner.

Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Non…non…

_« - J'ai peur Tom._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Il se passe des choses…des choses horribles. J'ai l'impression que je suis responsable…et Harry, il se fait accuser à ma place…J'ai si peur…_

_- N'ais crainte Ginny, tout se passera bien au final…_

_- Comment…comment peux tu dire ça !_

_- Tu as peur parce que tu aimes Harry, cela trouble ton jugement, je suis sure qu'au fond tout cela n'est pas si terrible…_

_- Peut…peut être… »_

Ginny savait qu'elle devait bloquer le flux de souvenirs douloureux qui la traversait si cruellement. Elle devait stopper ce courant noir et néfaste qui déferlait dans sa mémoire.

Elle se sentait si…si…misérable. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ces instants. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir cette peur incessante qui l'avait tenaillé.

Elle ressentait encore cette honte, ce désespoir, cette froideur…cette horreur d'elle-même.

Les coqs égorgés, les longs sifflements sortant de sa propre bouche, la Chambre si pleine d'épouvante, le Basilic si effroyable…et…et Tom.

_« - Pourquoi est ce que tu fait ça Tom ?! Je pensais…je pensais que tu étais mon ami ! Mon premier ami…_

_- Oh Ginny…si tendre…si jeune…si naïve…si stupide !_

_- Tom…ne fais pas ça…_

_- Faire quoi ? Belle et douce petite Ginny, sens tu la fin approcher ? Entends tu la mort ? Elle approche…_

_- Ne fais pas ça…ne fais pas de mal à Harry…_

_- Harry ! Pauvre idiote…tu penses encore à ce magnifique et héroïque Survivant…Oh Ginny, Ginny…ton corps reposera à Jamais dans la Chambre… »_

Elle entendait encore les sifflements froids sortir de la bouche de Tom, elle le revoyait aspirer sa propre vie et la regarder mourir avec une joie malsaine…

Les genoux de Ginny cédèrent.

Sa respiration devint laborieuse et ses tremblements convulsifs. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains et murmurait inlassablement des « non » suppliants…

Inquiets, Beth et Gordon avaient fait quérir un professeur par le biais d'un fantôme et tentaient avec angoisse de faire réagir la rousse, mais cette dernière était prisonnière d'un monde auquel ils n'avaient pas accès.

Dans un dernier soubresaut, des larmes roulèrent doucement sur les joues de Ginny avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Gordon la rattrapa, et Beth, paniquée, se mit à hurler.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Dumbledore.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Des chuchotements.

Des pas au loin.

Et cette douleur latente. Ce mal être qui enserrait sa poitrine.

Non. Non, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Elle ne voulait pas revoir encore ce qui s'était passé cette année-là.

Il lui avait fallu tant de temps, tant de volonté pour oublier, enfouir ces incidents dans sa mémoire, ne plus y penser.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout recommence ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que la douleur réapparaisse alors qu'elle se sentait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ?

Ginny prit une brusque inspiration souhaitant par là, chasser toute son angoisse à l'égard des évènements.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglée durant quelques instants par la lumière qui se profilait dans ce qu'elle devina être l'infirmerie.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'autour d'elle les rideaux étaient tirés et qu'aucun son ne filtrait à travers eux…elle se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde qui avait bien pu jeter un sortilège d'impassibilité…avant de croiser un regard bleu intense.

- Pro…professeur ?

Ses yeux pétillaient au travers de ses lunettes en demi lune mais une lueur d'inquiétude transparaissait.

Lueur dont elle était, de toute évidence, à l'origine.

Elle sentit des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

Des larmes de peur.

Des larmes de soulagement.

Dumbledore était là. Dumbledore était toujours là. Dumbledore allait chasser ses mauvaises pensées, ses souvenirs si horribles.

- Comment te sens tu Lily ?

- Passablement bien…que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Et bien…il semblerait que tu es eu une crise de panique.

Il y eu un instant de silence durant lequel ils se scrutèrent l'un l'autre.

Dumbledore se leva finalement et lui tendit quelque chose.

Précautionneusement, Ginny s'en saisit et constata avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de la médaille qui l'avait tant bouleversée.

- Lily…

Elle releva la tête, ne se souvenant pas l'avoir baissée, et planta ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux de son directeur.

Et Albus Dumbledore comprit.

Il n'y avait aucunement besoin de mots à cet instant.

Sans qu'il ne se l'explique il se pencha et prit dans ses bras la rousse.

Surprise, Ginny ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son étreinte puis, sentant monter en elle un besoin irrépressible de chaleur et d'amour, elle entoura de ses bras le vieil homme et laissa couler d'amères larmes.

- …M'EN FICHE !

Ginny sursauta et Dumbledore se détacha d'elle.

Les rideaux venaient de s'ouvrir brusquement sur un James furieux et inquiet. Derrière lui, Madame Pomfresh rouspétait.

Les deux se figèrent lorsqu'ils avisèrent la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Le directeur lança un regard significatif à l'infirmière qui hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, refermant soigneusement les rideaux derrière elle.

James, sortant de son étonnement s'approcha vivement de la rousse.

- Lily…que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Beth et Gordon étaient paniqués ! J'ai eu si peur…

Il se tut en remarquant les larmes de sa bien aimée. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et essuya de ses pouces les sillons salés.

Puis avec délicatesse il embrassa ses lèvres en un baiser qui signait tout l'amour, toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Et Ginny sentit soudain toute sa peine s'envoler, son angoisse disparue, et une bouffée de bien être l'envahit.

Les souvenirs ne disparaîtraient pas, elle le savait. Mais après tout, ils ne l'avaient pas fait auparavant, ils ne l'avaient pas fait et s'étaient même mêlés à d'autres souvenirs tout aussi douloureux ; pourtant elle vivait, elle vivait et elle était heureuse.

Alors qu'elle était là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Ginny su que plus jamais elle ne s'effondrerait, que plus jamais les souvenirs ne viendraient la hanter comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois.

Ginny se sentit forte. Plus forte que jamais.

Lorsque James se détacha il fut surpris de voir s'étirer les lèvres de la rousse en un sourire lumineux.

Il lui sourit en retour et voulu lui prendre la main mais il ne rencontra qu'un métal froid.

Avant que Ginny puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, il se saisit de la médaille et en lu l'inscription avec horreur.

- James…

- Cette ordure a eu le droit à une médaille pour le mérite ! Cracha-t-il avec fureur.

Dumbledore, qui jusqu'alors s'était tenu en retrait, s'approcha et fronça les sourcils.

- Lily…je crois avoir besoin d'explication.

Le ton était neutre, mais Ginny vit bien dans le regard de son directeur une lueur de pure désapprobation.

- Professeur, je…

Mais elle se tut, ne se sentant pas capable d'avouer à Dumbledore qu'elle avait _tout_ révélé à James…

- Professeur, je suis au courant.

Cela prit par surprise Ginny.

La voix de James était ferme et la détermination en émanait.

La rousse évita consciencieusement le regard de son directeur lorsqu'elle le vit planter son regard sur elle.

- Lily…

Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il mettre autant de reproches et de déception dans un seul prénom ?

- Professeur ce n'est ce que vous pensez, continua James de sa voix toujours aussi ferme.

Le directeur de Poudlard se tourna alors vers le jeune Potter dans l'attente de plus amples explications.

James soutint le regard de Dumbledore avec courage et débita lentement, sans omettre aucuns détails, comment il avait par lui-même découvert d'où venait Lily, comment elle avait fini par tout lui avoué, comment il avait juré sur tout ce qui lui était le plus cher que jamais, jamais il ne la trahirait.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut pesant pour les deux étudiants.

James, qui avait saisit la main de Ginny au début de son petit discours, la serra fort comme pour rappeler à la rousse qu'ils étaient deux, et qu'à deux ils franchiraient toutes les barrières.

Devant eux, Dumbledore semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées, leur jetant des regards impassibles qu'ils jugeaient tous deux assez inquiétant.

Et soudain, l'homme leur parut vieux.

Oui, Dumbledore et ses rides profondes et soucieuses, Dumbledore et ses yeux brillant mais ô combien inquiets, Dumbledore et son visage las, fatigué…Dumbledore, l'homme qui se souciait tant de Ginny, était _vieux_.

Il était vieilli par les sombres temps qui couraient, par les responsabilités qu'on lui imposait sans pitié.

Ils eurent soudain, un élan profond de compassion pour cet homme qui en avait tant vu.

Le directeur soupira et les regarda avec gravité.

- Je pense que c'était inéluctable. J'aurais aimé que cela reste secret et je ne peux cacher une certaine inquiétude…, il soupira, mais je crois qu'il n'y à rien à redire. J'insiste cependant pour que cela reste strictement entre nous.

Il les scruta du dessus de ses lunettes en demi lune.

Avec le même sourire soulagé, quoique grave, James et Ginny acquiescèrent et promirent.

Le directeur s'apprêtait à les laisser mais le jeune Potter le retint par la manche alors que l'homme passait à côté de lui.

- Professeur, Monsieur…Merci. Merci d'avoir fait tout cela pour Lily. Merci de l'avoir soutenu quand tout allait mal pour elle. Merci…Merci de faire tout ce que vous faites chaque jour pour nous tous.

Durant une fraction de seconde une lueur indéfinissable passa dans le regard d'Albus Dumbledore, bien vite cependant elle disparue, laissant place aux éternels pétillements dans ses yeux bleus.

- Il n'y a pas lieu à des remerciements, James, dit-il calmement. Bon rétablissement Lily, j'espère que tu sortiras bien vite de l'antre de Madame Pomfresh, ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

Une fois encore, Ginny et James lui sourirent.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, le brun à lunettes s'installa sur le lit, entourant d'un bras sa petite amie. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux.

- Dis moi, commença-t-elle, finalement, tu vas te décider à me dire ce que tu as fait cette après midi ? Quelle farce les maraudeurs ont-ils encore inventé ?

James pouffa.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me croire innocent, hein ?

- Désolée, j'ai du mal…

- Je vais essayer de ne pas me vexer, fit-il d'une voix faussement blessée.

- Comédien !

- Hey !

Ginny rit et James sourit, satisfait. Il détestait quand sa « Lily » pleurait.

- Sérieusement…alors, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Tu n'accepteras donc jamais que…

- James ! La vérité…tout de suite !

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et elle rit de nouveau.

- Et bien, vraiment, on a rien fait.

Elle se redressa quelque peu et lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Je te jure ! On est juste allé à Pré au Lard.

Cette fois, ce fut un regard surpris qu'elle posa sur lui.

- Mais la sortie officielle est prévue dans une semaine ! Vous n'aviez rien d'urgent à y acheter pourtant…vous auriez pu attendre ! Ou au moins, nous attendre Beth, Gordon et moi…

- L'image de toi comme fille parfaitement respectueuse des règlements en prend un coup, chérie…

- N'as-tu pas écouté ce que je t'ai raconté sur les jumeaux ?

Il eut un rire, se souvenant des anecdotes décrites, avec moult précisions, par la rousse.

- Et bien…on ne s'ennuie pas ici ! Nous qui étions morts d'inquiétude !

La voix de Sirius les fit tous les deux sursauter.

Ils découvrirent avec étonnement tous leurs amis debout, tout près des rideaux (cette constatation les fit soupirer de soulagement…ils n'avaient rien pu entendre de compromettant).

Un à un ils prirent « Lily » dans leurs bras, ce qui fit rire la rousse.

Oui, se dit Ginny une boule de bonheur au creux de l'estomac, jamais plus les souvenirs ne l'assailleraient, jamais plus elle ne serait faible face au passé. Jamais plus. Pas quand enfin, elle avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Mais enfin James ! OU est ce que tu m'amènes comme ça ? Et pourquoi tous les autres avaient l'air pressé de partir je ne sais ou…James ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Pas vraiment ma chérie…

- JAMES !

Ginny était furieuse.

En ce beau samedi de début avril, le soleil rayonnait, et une sortie à Pré au Lard était prévue.

Toute la petite bande de Griffondor s'était empressée de rejoindre le village sorcier, avec beaucoup d'entrain…notamment chez les maraudeurs, qui pour une raison ou une autre, avaient, encore, aux yeux de Ginny l'air vraiment louches.

Ils cachaient quelque chose et ce, depuis plus de deux semaines.

En soit, que les maraudeurs fassent des cachotteries n'était pas exceptionnel, ils complotaient toujours pour tel ou tel mauvais tour.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

C'était différent, parce que, Ginny en était persuadée, cela ne concernait pas une simple farce, un quelconque mauvais coup. Non il y avait quelque chose…quelque chose dans leur manière d'être, dans leurs yeux…

Mais elle ne savait pas. Et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Cependant, ce qui la mettait si en colère était le fait d'être la _seule_ à ne pas être au courant.

Car à n'en pas douter, Beth et Gordon _savaient_.

- James…

- On est arrivé !

Ginny cligna des yeux.

Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

C'était une clairière entre les bois qui surplombaient Pré au Lard. D'ici, on pouvait voir le village et ses alentours…même Poudlard !...sans être vu.

Ginny admira le lieu. Il respirait le calme et la sérénité.

- C'est magnifique.

- Je sais. On l'a découvert il y a quelques mois avec les autres.

Ginny s'avança un peu et regarda le paysage paisible, presque magique, devant elle. Oui, c'était très beau.

Elle sentit James lui prendre la main avec douceur et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, toute colère l'avait quittée.

Elle embrassa le brun à lunettes qui sourit contre ses lèvres.

Mais James se détacha d'elle.

- Lily, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, grave et profonde. Lily, je t'ai amené ici parce que…

Il la regarda un instant, un feu semblant briller dans ses yeux chocolat. Un feu intense, un feu ardent, un feu éternel…un feu que rien ne pouvait éteindre.

Ginny en fut hypnotisée.

Elle sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, son sang pulsait dans ses veines encore et encore…elle se sentait entière…sous ce regard, elle se sentait _vivante_…

Avec lenteur et sans que Ginny puisse dire ou faire quelque chose (pas qu'elle en fut capable à cet instant !), James mit un genou à terre, tenant sa main droite avec délicatesse.

- James…, souffla la rousse, un air surpris sur le visage.

- Lily Evans, veux tu devenir ma femme ? Demanda-t-il, de but en blanc, une détermination farouche dans la voix et un amour infini dans les yeux.

James n'était pas passé par quatre chemins et Ginny, elle-même, ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir.

- Oui ! Oui, oui ,oui !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le bonheur la transperçant de part en part dans une sensation délicieuse. Des papillons semblaient avoir établis domicile dans son ventre.

Définitivement, sous _son_ regard et dans _ses_ bras, elle se sentait plus forte que jamais, plus heureuse que le monde entier réuni…elle l'aimait, et avec cette force, ce n'était pas des montagnes qu'elle aurait déplacé mais des étoiles, et même la lune s'il l'avait fallu !

James la réceptionna mais sous l'élan se retrouva plaqué dos au sol, Ginny allongée sur lui. Cela ne sembla pas le gêner…pour dire vrai, il en était plutôt heureux…

Elle l'embrassa avec passion.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, exprimant tant de sentiments, tant de sensations, tant d'amour.

A cet instant, le monde aurait pu s'effondrer qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

- Ouch !

- Beth ça va ?

James et Ginny, toujours allongés sur le sol, tournèrent dans un même mouvement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

- Bordel ! Il n'y a aucun moyen d'être discret avec vous ! Regardez, on s'est fait repéré bande d'imbéciles !

Les, désormais, fiancés reconnurent Gordon et soupirèrent mi-agacés, mi-amusés.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ? Dit James.

- Peut être parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils nous espionnent ?

- Peut être…

- Oh ça va…, grogna Sirius en sortant de derrière une grosse masse de buissons que Ginny n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

A sa suite, le couple vit défiler dans l'ordre, une Beth aux cheveux ébouriffés qui se tenait le genou (selon toute vraisemblance, elle avait chuté en plein dans la séance d'espionnage, massacrant toute la discrétion), un Gordon à l'air grognon mais ravi, un Remus au sourire lumineux, et enfin un Peter riant aux éclats.

James et Ginny se regardèrent encore et d'un commun accord se relevèrent avec grâce…avant d'être étouffés par les diverses étreintes de leurs amis.

- Félicitations ! Clama Gordon, tout air grognon ayant déserté son visage.

- Je me sens toute chose ! C'est vraiment trop beau ! lança Beth, les yeux pétillant.

- A quand les petits faons ? S'exclama Sirius, plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Tandis que simultanément Beth, Gordon, Remus et Peter levaient les yeux au ciel, James et Ginny, eux, échangèrent un regard complice qui en disait long…_Pour bientôt, Sirius, pour bientôt._

- Hum…James tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

La voix de Remus était calme, mais malgré l'air sérieux qu'il arborait, il semblait sincèrement amusé.

Le brun à lunette se tourna vers le lycanthrope et cligna des yeux…puis se tapa le front de sa main.

- Non mais quel abruti ! Gémit-il. J'étais si stressé que j'ai oublié le plus important.

Dans mouvement presque théâtral, il reposa un genou à terre et ressaisit la main de Ginny avec douceur.

Cette dernière le contempla sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit sortir un écrin de sa poche et en retirer une bague.

C'était la bague la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Faite dans un or pur (qui lui rappela le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou), elle représentait deux mains enlacées autour d'une émeraude resplendissante.

Avec tendresse, James glissa l'anneau autour de son annulaire, le regard ancré dans celui de la rousse.

Et alors des applaudissements retentirent dans la clairière. Leurs amis avaient formé un cercle autour d'eux et des sourires joyeux étiraient leurs lèvres.

James se redresse et souleva Ginny dans les airs, la faisant tournoyer, entendant son rire avec délice.

Il était l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Plus tard, Ginny apprit que toutes les cachotteries de ses amis n'étaient liées qu'à la demande en mariage. Devant son air surpris, James lui avait expliqué qu'il avait d'abord du avertir la famille Potter de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire (d'où la densité de son courrier ces derniers temps), qu'il avait ensuite du demander une autorisation de sortie de Poudlard pour lui et les trois autres maraudeurs…

- Pourquoi demander l'autorisation alors que vous pouvez sortir sans ? Avait-elle questionné, incrédule.

- Parce que nous allions rejoindre mon grand père à Godric Hollow, avait répliqué James.

- Godric Hollow ? Pour y faire quoi ?

- Pour qu'il jette le sort de protection sur ta bague.

- Le sort de protection ?

- Oui, maintenant, si tu es en danger, les protections ancestrales des Potter te protégeront…même si bien sur, elles sont limitées…

Après cela, il avait prit son courage à deux mains et s'était rendu dans une poste moldu pour affronter…un téléphone. James respectait profondément les traditions qu'il estimait justes, et demander la main de Ginny à Henry Evans était apparu comme plus que nécessaire à ses yeux.

Etant donné les restrictions concernant les déplacements magiques en territoire moldu (dûes à la guerre contre Voldemort), James n'avait pas pu se rendre en personne chez les parents de sa bien aimée. Cependant, il voulait montrer sa bonne foi en utilisant un objet moldu, plutôt qu'un hibou. Aussi, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Harry et lui s'étaient-ils déplacés au village de Gordic Hollow (à pieds évidemment) et avaient mit en pratique leur savoir moldu.

Se servir d'un téléphone n'avait de toute évidence, pas été une mince affaire (et Ginny, après que James lui eu raconté, en riait encore des jours plus tard).

Mais le résultat était là, Henry et Rose avaient acceptés de bon cœur et la rousse était émue par tant de délicatesse de la part de James.

Après ces révélations, elle s'était d'ailleurs empressée d'écrire à ses parents qui ne lui avaient répondu que par des félicitations…et beaucoup d'amusement.

_« C'est un garçon respectueux qui t'aime sincèrement, Lily. Je suis heureux pour toi. Oh, et puis…il est vraiment très drôle, mais je te conseille vivement de lui en apprendre plus sur notre monde…par égard pour les oreilles de ses interlocuteurs téléphoniques…Ah, et au fait s'il te fait le moindre mal, je le tue, sorcier ou pas. »_

Telles avaient été les paroles de son père dans la lettre qu'elle avait reçu en réponse à la sienne. Sa mère s'était contentée de lui faire part de toute les choses qu'elles devaient préparer ensemble pour le mariage…

_« …les fleurs…la robe…le coiffeur !...la salle de réception…les témoins…le repas…la cérémonie (mi-sorcière, mi-moldue bien sur)… »_

De la part de Harry et Léonora, Ginny avait reçu ces simples mots :

_« Bienvenue dans la famille Potter, Lily. »_

Quant à Dumbledore, il avait autorisé James à faire tout ce qu'il voulait en entendant le but de sa requête…le directeur avait été le premier à venir les féliciter en personne, chaudement.

Deux semaines plus tard, Ginny ne croyait toujours pas en son bonheur.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, et une sensation intense de joie coulait dans ses veines.

Bien sur, cette demande était inéluctable mais…James avait su la surprendre ! Il avait tout fait dans la simplicité…parce qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne.

Ginny sourit.

- Je me questionne Lily…vraiment.

Sirius avait la voix rieuse, et ses yeux pétillaient. La bonne humeur régnait sur leur petit groupe et rien ne semblait vouloir la chasser.

- A propos de quoi Sirius ? Demanda Ginny distraitement.

- Jusqu'à quand ton sourire va-t-il rester ? Et…est ce que tu crois que James s'est fait une crampe à force de montrer ses dents ? Je m'inquiète…

Beth rit, suivit de Gordon, Remus et Peter, tandis que dans un même mouvement les fiancés lancèrent leur serviette de table en direction du jeune Black.

Puis soudain, dans un grand bruit d'ailes et de hululements, le courrier arriva par le biais de centaines de hiboux. Une lettre tomba sans grâce dans l'assiette de Beth qui grimaça, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rire.

C'était un vendredi matin, le Grande Salle était toujours aussi bruyante de rumeurs et ragots (depuis deux semaines, l'annonce du futur mariage de James et « Lily » était en tête du top 50 des conversations de l'école) et les vacances de printemps commençaient le lendemain.

Les maraudeurs, Beth et Ginny, avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour commencer les révisions des ASPICS. Seul Gordon rentrait chez lui et ceci pour un but précis.

Le roux avait en effet réalisé qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas habiter avec Remus si ses parents n'étaient même pas au courant de sa relation avec l'autre garçon…ce retour au bercail avait donc pour objectif cette annonce difficile. Remus aurait aimé l'accompagner, mais la pleine lune tombait (comme à chaque fois, pensait le lycanthrope) au mauvais moment.

- Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas on va être en retard au cours de Slug' ! Lança Gordon.

Divers grommellements lui répondirent mais tous se levèrent pour se rendre au cours de potion, en commun avec les Serpentards.

Ginny soupira en son fort intérieur. Depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec le jeune Potter, il lui semblait que l'attitude de Sévérus était encore plus glaciale qu'auparavant, elle pensait pourtant que cela était impossible.

Après la découverte de la condition de mangemort de Rogue par Ginny plusieurs mois plus tôt, la rousse avait vainement tenté à plusieurs reprises de renouer un dialogue…mais les répliques du Serpentard restaient obstinément haineuses, blessantes. Dans ses yeux, elle ne pouvait plus rien déceler. Il avait déjà, semblait-il, la maîtrise complète de l'Occlumencie.

Sévérus Rogue ressemblait à son futur lui, amer, aigri, rancunier. Et rien de ce que Ginny avait pu faire ne changeait cela.

Elle ne pouvait que continuer à se comporter normalement avec lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et ce malgré les insultes et la haine.

Elle était si triste pour lui. Elle savait que Sévérus était un être bon, courageux et loyal…son destin était injuste et plus encore était injuste le fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

Les cours de potion étaient donc assez tendus entre elle et lui. Elle était la seule à parler, lui se contentait de gestes brusques et de regards dégoûtés.

Ginny hocha la tête de droite à gauche, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Elle sentit une main douce se saisir de la sienne et elle sourit.

James était là.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les cours de métamorphose avaient toujours été particulièrement compliqués, ce jour là n'exceptait pas à la règle. Ginny était pourtant douée la plupart de temps, mais elle devait cela à un travail acharné, pas à un don naturel.

Agacée de ne pas réussir ses exercices pratiques (que James et Sirius avaient exécuté en moins de dix minutes à son grand damne...) elle releva la tête et promena son regard sur la classe.

Les maraudeurs s'étaient installés dans le fond certainement pour pouvoir manigancer en toute tranquillité, contrairement à Beth, Gordon et Ginny qui avaient préféré les places se situant devant le bureau de Mc Gonagall…les ASPICS étaient si proches, cela valait bien ce sacrifice.

A côté d'elle le jeune Prewett semblait aussi agacé qu'elle, tout comme le reste de la classe (minus James et Sirius)…c'était assez réconfortant de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir du mal.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Beth et fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

La jeune Smith était pâle, très pâle. Son regard était fixe et elle ne faisait même pas semblant d'exécuter les exercices demandés.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Beth de se laisser aller.

Il était vrai cependant que depuis le matin, son amie était ailleurs mais Ginny n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention.

La rousse se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pensive. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait préoccupée Beth et cela l'inquiétait.

- Beth ? Tu vas bien ? Murmura-t-elle doucement en se penchant vers sa camarade.

Cette dernière sursauta légèrement et tourna son regard vers elle, lui lançant un faible sourire.

- Oui, oui…pourquoi ?

Ginny ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis décidant que le cours de métamorphose n'était pas le lieu parfait pour parler, elle souffla :

- Ce soir, après le dîner, toi et moi on va avoir une sérieuse conversation, Elisabeth.

La rousse avait consciemment utilisé le prénom entier de son amie pour que celle-ci comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire.

Inutile de préciser que cela marcha à merveille.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Répéta Beth dans un grognement, refermant la porte du dortoir des filles, septième année derrière elle.

Ginny n'avait eu aucun mal à la traîner à sa suite après le dîner, invoquant une « discussion entre filles » pour faire fuir (et le terme était sincèrement approprié) les garçons.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te harceler, Beth, ça nous éviterait une perte de temps inutile.

La jeune Smith ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, puis dans un mouvement gracieux, elle s'installa sur son lit, sortit un parchemin froissé de sa poche et le tendit à la rousse.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et la rejoignit sur le lit tout en se saisissant du parchemin.

_« Elisabeth,_

_Cette comédie a assez duré ! Je refuse que tu continues cette mascarade !_

_Il était déjà affligeant que tu sois répartie à Griffondor, que tu te lies d'amitié avec ces gens si loin de notre rang et qu'en plus tu bafoues notre honneur avec ce traître de Black !_

_Il est hors de question que tu restes à Poudlard pour ces vacances !_

_La récréation est terminée, tu m'entends ? Je t'ai laissé trop de liberté, vois comme tu me déçois aujourd'hui !_

_Il a été dur de te trouver un bon parti après toutes tes frasques à l'école, mais les Goyle ont été assez généreux en t'acceptant malgré tout._

_Demain, tu prendras le PoudlardExpress en direction de Londres et nous clôturerons ton union avec le jeune Grégory._

_Obéis ou il t'en coûtera jeune fille !_

_A.Smith »_

La rousse pâlit considérablement en achevant sa lecture.

Quelle chose ignoble ! Comment pouvait-on faire ça à sa propre fille?!

Avec une certaine horreur elle se souvint que, quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait elle-même tenu un raisonnement sur les sang purs et leurs traditions, et qu'elle n'avait même plus songé à celle-ci…la plus atroce de toute : le mariage forcé. Le sang pur était si important pour les familles comme celle de Beth…

Elle dirigea son regard vers son amie pour voir les larmes rouler doucement sur ses joues.

- Beth…viens par là…

Elle l'attira contre elle et la laissa déverser son chagrin.

Ginny se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il était complètement hors de question de laisser Beth à son triste sort ! Jamais elle n'abandonnerait son amie aux griffes de ses parents ! Après tout, son amie était bien la seule personne dont elle ne connaissait pas le destin, elle pouvait donc intervenir sans avoir de remords !

- Calme toi…allez…chut…voilà…

- Li-Lily…qu'est-ce que-que je-je vais faire ?

- On va trouver une solution, tu m'entends ? Répliqua la rousse avec douceur, passant une main apaisante dans le dos de Beth.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel la jeune Smith essuya ses larmes et tenta de chasser celles qui venaient l'assaillir.

- Le meilleur serait que…

Ginny s'arrêta peu sure d'elle.

Mais le regard brillant d'espoir que lui lança Beth, la dissuada de se taire.

- Le meilleur serait que tu restes à Poudlard malgré tout.

- Mais si je fais ça, il le prendra comme un signe de rupture et il me reniera ! Rétorqua Beth dans un gémissement. Il…il ne voudra plus jamais me revoir.

Ginny la regarda. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Beth puisse encore aimer son père malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. La jeune Smith n'avait jamais aimé sa mère, car cette dernière l'avait haï depuis toujours, mais son père…

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait facile, dit la rousse. Mais Beth…ce qu'il veut faire…il est juste entrain de te vendre ! Il veut te marier contre te volonté !

Beth, qui s'était retiré de l'étreinte de Ginny, y retourna sans un mot.

Puis…

- Je savais que ce jour viendrait, chuchota-t-elle. Je le sais depuis longtemps, depuis que mon cœur bat pour Sirius en fait. J'aurais pu supporter qu'il me marie si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de lui…Mais je ne peux pas alors que je le suis désespérément. J'ai peur Lily. Que va-t-il advenir de moi ? Il est évident que je resterai ici demain. Mais et après ? A partir du moment où je refuse d'obéir à mon père, je n'ai plus de famille, plus de maison, plus d'argent, donc plus de financement pour mes études…plus d'avenir.

- Tu te trompes.

Ginny desserra son étreinte et prit le visage de Beth en coupe, plantant ses yeux émeraude dans le regard noir de son amie.

- Tu te trompes. Nous sommes ta famille. Nous sommes ta maison. Tu as Sirius, et tu sais que jamais il ne te laissera. Ne pense pas aux aspects matériels Beth, car il y a une solution à chaque problème. L'important, c'est que _tu_ choisisses ton avenir. L'important c'est que _tu_ sois celle qui décide, tu comprends ?

Elle marqua une pause.

- Et n'oublies pas que nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. Que _je_ ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Beth ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une lueur de détermination s'y étaient établit.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire et acquiesça.

Ginny lui sourit en retour et se leva, lui tendant la main. Beth lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Maintenant, tu vas aller parler avec Sirius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit elle avec un air malicieux, mais je suis sure qu'il saura te réconforter et te prouver que j'ai raison !

Le sourire de son amie s'accentua.

Beth se leva et suivit Ginny le cœur plus léger.

La rousse pour sa part, était tout aussi déterminée. Décidée à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Parce qu'ils devaient tous être heureux, ensemble, et ce dès maintenant.

Car ils ne leurs restaient à tous que peu de temps…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les vacances débutèrent dans une ambiance survoltée.

Sirius avait décidé de faire oublié à Beth sa tristesse en se surpassant au niveau des blagues et des pitreries.

En soi, c'était un succès complet.

Ginny n'avait pas vu la jeune Smith pleurer une seule fois en une semaine, et pourtant elle portait une attention particulière à son amie, prête à réagir à la moindre trace de tristesse.

Les maraudeurs avaient suivis Sirius de bon cœur, d'autant plus que Remus avait du laissé partir Gordon et sa lourde tâche loin de lui. Le stress de roux lors de son départ avait été à son sommet et Ginny priait chaque jour pour que tout se passe bien pour lui…d'après ce qu'elle savait de part Gordon et aussi de part sa mère (Molly Weasley, bien évidemment), les parents Prewett étaient des personnes ouvertes et généreuses…et puis, Gidéon serait également présent aux côtés de son frère (ce qui se révélait être un atout important)…

Il y eut une légère accalmie dans les diverses agissements marauderesques durant la pleine lune…qui se termina bien vite cependant.

Une semaine après le début des vacances, alors qu'ils riaient tous d'une blague de Sirius dans la Salle Commune (désertée depuis longtemps par les plus studieux), et que l'après midi battait son plein, le portrait de la Grosse Dame coulissa et laissa passer Mc Gonagall.

La manière qu'elle avait de se tenir, fit tout de suite penser à Ginny que quelque chose était arrivé.

Quelque chose de grave.

La rousse avait cessé de rire depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle croisa le regard plein de compassion de sa directrice de maison.

Le silence se fit et Ginny sentit une boule d'inquiétude et de peur lui obstruer la gorge. Son cœur cessa un instant de battre et les couleurs quittèrent son visage.

Oui, quelque chose de très grave était arrivé.

- Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes attendus dans le bureau du directeur, la voix de Mc Gonagall était ferme mais une touche de douceur s'y ajoutait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils, lui aussi semblait inquiet.

- Suivez moi, rétorqua simplement la professeur de métamorphose.

Ginny se leva, tremblante, James à sa suite.

Il lui prit la main et la serra fort.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient plus.

Ce fut la première chose qui frappa Ginny lorsqu'elle et James entrèrent dans le bureau directorial.

Ca et le fait que Mc Gonagall avait préféré se retirer.

Le directeur les fit s'asseoir et leur proposa une tasse de thé. Suite à leur refus, il s'installa en face d'eux et les scruta gravement.

Son regard bleu se planta dans les yeux verts de Ginny.

Elle avait déjà vu ce regard plein de compassion et de résignation. Elle avait déjà vu, cette lueur triste et amère. Elle avait déjà sentit cette aura indescriptible de peine.

Alors elle comprit.

La rousse ferma les yeux fort et espéra de tout cœur que ce fut un cauchemar.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler…

- J'ai reçu un hibou il y a une heure. Tes parents ont un accident de voiture, avant-hier, tard dans la soirée. Ils ont été conduits en urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche, mais leur état était critique. Je suis désolé, Lily…ils n'ont pas survécu.

Ginny aurait voulu qu'il se taise. Qu'il ne lui annonce pas…qu'il la laisse dans l'ignorance.

Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'il mentait. Que ce n'était pas la vérité. Que tout cela n'était qu'un vaste mensonge. Que ses parents l'attendaient à la maison pour préparer son mariage. Qu'ils étaient en vie. Qu'ils étaient heureux.

Elle aurait voulu lui hurler que c'était impossible. Impossible. Qu'on n'avait pas pu lui prendre ses parents une _deuxième fois_. Qu'on n'avait pas pu lui enlever ceux qui à bras ouvert l'avaient accueillis, soutenus, aimés. Que personne n'était assez cruel pour lui infliger ça alors que tout commençait à aller pour le mieux dans sa vie.

Elle aurait voulu crier et hurler, encore et encore.

Mais tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire, fut de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois, de laisser couler les larmes et de demander d'une voix à peine perceptible :

- Quand a lieu l'enterrement ?

- Demain, chuchota Dumbledore.

Les yeux toujours fermés, comme pour ne pas voir la réalité, pas tout de suite, elle murmura :

- Je suis autorisée à y aller n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur…

Et elle sentit qu'on l'enveloppait d'une douce étreinte, que des bras forts la serraient.

Alors, elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard chocolat de James…

- Je viens avec toi, mon Ange.

…et elle enfouie son visage dans le cou de son fiancé.

Si, on n'avait été assez cruel pour lui prendre ses parents une deuxième fois.

Mais on avait été assez généreux pour lui offrir James.

Et pour cela, elle remercia le ciel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De fines fissures lézardaient le plafond que Pétunia Evans, épouse Dursley, observait depuis des heures.

Le doux ronflement de son époux berçait ses pensées amères et tristes.

La journée avait été longue et éprouvante, mais Pétunia supposa que cela devait être le cas pour chaque journée où l'on enterrait des êtres qui nous étaient chers…

Elle soupira.

Sa colère avait été si puissante en voyant débarquer Lily, sa « sœur ».

Comment ce monstre de la nature, cette abomination, avait-elle osé se présenter à l'enterrement de _ses_ parents ?

De plus _Elle_ avait emmené son petit ami…un imbécile aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux ébouriffés que Pétunia avait déjà rencontré à l'occasion d'un Noël…et qu'elle avait méprisé autant que sa sœur…

Pourtant, sa colère si forte avait fondu comme neige au soleil lorsque Pétunia avait croisé le regard vert de Lily.

Un regard si emprunt de tristesse et de douleur.

Un regard qui avait éveillé des souvenirs que Pétunia avait cru enfoui au plus profond de son être.

Oui, l'aînée des Evans s'était souvenue. Elle s'était souvenue avoir croisé le même regard plus de deux ans auparavant. Elle s'était rappelée de cette fille rousse au visage si perdu, un visage qui l'avait tant touché.

Elle avait revu cette fille qui avait tout perdu, famille, amis, maison, et qui n'était venue chercher qu'un peu d'amour et de chaleur chez les Evans.

Amour et Chaleur que la brune lui avait offert sans conditions.

Alors Pétunia, en mémoire de cette rencontre avait laissé parler son cœur.

Elle qui avait tant méprisé Lily, elle qui avait été si froide envers la rousse, elle encore qui avait privé sa sœur d'un Noël en famille (le dernier Noël de leurs parents !), elle avait décidé qu'en ce jour et en cette heure Lily avait autant le droit qu'elle d'être là.

Pétunia, par ce simple regard, avait donné à Lily l'occasion de lui faire ses adieux.

Car il ne faisait aucun doute à l'épouse Dursley que sa sœur partirait à l'aube pour ne jamais, jamais, revenir dans sa vie.

De nouveau elle soupira, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond blanc de la chambre.

Oui, la journée avait été longue et éprouvante.

Accueillir tant de personnes dans la maison de feu ses parents alors qu'une partie d'elle (une partie plus que dérangeante de l'avis de Pétunia) s'apprêtait à faire un nouveau deuil, le deuil d'une sœur qui …Cela avait été loin d'être un plaisir.

Un goût amer trônait dans sa bouche.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça à la fin ? N'était-elle pas supposée mépriser la rouquine ?

Une petite voix, (qui étrangement ressemblait à celle de sa défunte mère), lui murmura que peut-être elle aimait bien plus Lily que ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire. Que peut être Pétunia n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé de mépris pour sa sœur…que peut être elle devrait…

A partir de là, Pétunia su avec certitude qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit.

Scrutant le cadran du réveil, elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise en constatant qu'il était déjà cinq heures du matin.

Au loin, au travers des rideaux, l'aube chassait déjà la nuit…

Un sentiment inexplicable d'urgence monta alors en elle.

Elle se leva précipitamment (prenant tout de même soin de ne pas réveiller Vernon) et descendit à pas feutrés l'escalier.

Elle ne fut aucunement étonnée de voir Lily assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, des cernes violettes sous les yeux.

Après un moment de flottement où elle fut saisie par la pensée que si elle n'était pas descendue, elle n'aurait jamais revu sa sœur, Pétunia s'assit à côté de la rousse.

Le silence s'installa et perdura alors que les premiers rayons du soleil illuminaient peu à peu la pièce.

Dans un geste qui l'a surpris elle-même, Pétunia posa doucement une main sur le bras de Lily.

Cette dernière, qui avait gardé les yeux obstinément fixés sur sa tasse, les releva lentement pour croiser le regard de son aînée.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de mots, pourtant…

- Sois juste heureuse dans ta vie.

Pétunia acheva sa phrase avant même d'avoir essayer de la retenir.

- Je ferais tout pour, fais en autant, tu mérites le bonheur.

La voix douce de Lily résonna dans la cuisine mais Pétunia ne voyait que ses émeraudes, elle n'entendait que la tristesse et la résignation qu'ils criaient.

Elle hocha la tête par automatisme et un nouveau silence plana entre elles sans que jamais elles ne se quittent du regard.

- Pétunia, appela Lily. Je-je…je voudrais te demander quelque chose…je…

La rousse semblait hésitante mais la détermination ornait ses orbes verts.

Pétunia lui fit signe de continuer.

- Promets moi…promets moi de _l_'aimer, promets moi de veiller sur _lui_ quoiqu'il arrive…

L'aînée, complètement perdue par cette demande inattendue et incompréhensible, vit avec horreur de lourdes larmes dévaler les joues de la plus jeune.

Qu'est ce que...?

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tant de larmes ? Quelle était cette promesse ? Que lui demandait Lily au juste ? De _qui_ parlait-elle ?

Qu'est ce que…?

- Promets moi que ton mépris ne sera qu'un masque et que tu _l_'aimeras comme ton fils, que tu _le_ protégeras comme la chair de ta chair…

Pétunia était de plus en plus confuse et des sanglots incontrôlables agitaient à présent sa sœur.

- Lily…calme toi…s'il te plaît…de quoi parles tu…Lily…je…

La lueur qui brilla dans les yeux de la rousse coupa Pétunia. Cette lueur était si forte, si prenante, si désespérée…Cette lueur lui remuait l'âme…elle su ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Je te le promets, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme bien qu'elle ne sache absolument pas de quoi elle parlait.

Lily se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et la serra fort. Si fort.

Parce que ce serait la dernière fois.

Parce que…parce que c'était un adieu.

Alors Pétunia pleura elle aussi.

Elle pleura pour ses parents défunts.

Elle pleura pour cette sœur que s'en irait à jamais dans un monde dont elle était exclue.

Et elle pleura sans s'en rendre compte, pour cet être qu'elle avait promis de protéger sans le comprendre. Pour cet être qui serait sans doute le dernier lien entre elle et sa sœur.

Pétunia ne su jamais d'où lui était venue cette pensée, ni même ce sentiment oppressant dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment qui lui annonçait la venue prochaine d'un être démuni et triste dans sa vie, un être que Lily laisserait orphelin.

Non, elle ne su jamais comment cette certitude l'avait envahie, mais l'avenir lui montra à quel point elle avait vu juste ce matin là, alors que pour la dernière fois, elle serrait sa sœur contre son cœur.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A suivre…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà !!

J'espère que ça vous a plu…j'ai un gros doute, parce que moi-même je ne le trouve pas formidable…loin (très, très loin) de là ! Vraiment désolée, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus !

En ce qui concerne la demande en mariage, je ne sais pas si vous vous y attendiez ou pas, mais personnellement je la vois comme ça…je pense que James devait vraiment faire quelque chose de simple, pas les choses grandiloquentes qu'on voit parfois dans certaines fics…

Pour la mort des Evans…elle était prévue depuis le début de la fic, pour moi il était nécessaire qu'ils meurent car cela marque le tournant définitif de la vie de Ginny, une page qui se tourne et la fin qui débute…

En ce qui concerne la promesse de Pétunia, et toute la scène qui l'entoure, vous comprendrez mieux à la fin de la fic…

Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu !

Si vous voulez donner votre avis, me trucider pour l'attente ou quoique ce soit d'autre…REVIEW !

_**RAR's anonyme **_:

_**Doriane **_: La meilleure histoire HP ? Wouah, je suis franchement émue de lire ça !! Merci beaucoup !! Si tu voyais mes joues, elles sont aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ginny !lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Et vraiment désolée pour le retard, je sais combien c'est énervant d'attendre !! Plates excuses !

_**Aurélie **_: Je ne vous oublie pas !!lol ! J'ai mis le temps, mais le nouveau chapitre est là ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Merci vraiment ! J'étais vraiment touchée, et ça m'a beaucoup motivé ! En ce qui concerne tes études (oui, je suis vraiment à la traine du coup, beaucoup de choses ont du changer depuis ce que tu m'as dit…), j'ai des amis en psycho qui travaillent à côté, je t'encourage à faire pareil si tu peux bien sur, ça serait dommage que ne fasse pas ce qui tu aimes !! Bon courage ne tout cas ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi !! Bisous à toi ! et encore merci !

_**Eliz' **_: Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça t'ait plus ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre-ci ! Encore merci pour ta review !

_**Sheryne**_ : Encore et toujours merci pour ta compréhension !! Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus, c'est que ton avis est important ! J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi, même si j'ai un doute !! En tout cas, ton soutien est un moteur je tiens à te le dire !! Merci beaucoup !! Bisous à toi !

_**Tania**_ : D'abord, merci à toi d'être toujours là pour cette fic !! Ensuite, encore merci à toi pour me laisser de si belles reviews ! Pour répondre à ta question, le fait que Ginny et James choisissent ou non leur destin est une question qui sera plusieurs fois reposée dans la suite et ne t'inquiètes pas il y aura des…euh…débats ?...à ce sujet...(plus que ça en fait mais je ne peux rien dire sans en dévoiler trop)…et une explication viendra en temps et en heure…patience !!lol !mdr !Encore merci pour ta compréhension face à l'attente !! Bisous et à bientôt !

_**Le Roi Elessar **_: Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te plait toujours !! Et je suis surtout désolée pour l'attente, je sais que c'est franchement désagréable…En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle était motivante au possible !! Bisous !

_**Biba**_ : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, pour l'attente !! Toutefois je suis ravie que ça te plaise !! Merci pour la review !

Voilà !!

A bientôt…(pas avant plusieurs semaines cependant, mes exams sont dans très bientôt…priiez pour moi…)

Bisous à tous et encore Merci !!

Eléonore


	37. Le commencement

Bonjour!!

Oh non, ne me regardez pas comme ça…pitié!

Je me sens déjà bien assez coupable pour cette attente interminable!

Mais vous devez me comprendre entre les exams, les vacances (où j'ai enfin pu me rendre dans mon pays voir ma famille que je n'avais plus vu depuis trois ans), le boulot, la reprise des cours et tout ça…je n'ai plus eu une minute à moi depuis un bout de temps!

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je suis au regret de vous dire que non seulement il est plus court que d'habitude (23 pages en tout), mais qu'à mes yeux c'est un échec! Je me suis acharnée dessus, je l'ai remanié mais rien à faire! Je vous le mets quand même parce que bon, vous méritez d'avoir une suite sans attendre 100 ans à chaque fois…J'ai juste l'impression que mon écriture est moins bonne de chapitre en chapitre et ça me chagrine…

Sinon, j'aimerai répondre à trois des questions qui sont revenues le plus souvent dans vos reviews:

- Pour **Beth **d'abord, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout le monde à pensé qu'elle allait mourir prochainement, mais je vous rassure ça ne sera pas le cas…par contre je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui lui arrivera…je ne vais pas gâcher le suspense!lol

- Pour **Harry**, il finira bien par savoir que Ginny est sa mère, d'ailleurs ça ne saurait tarder, dans trois ou quatre chapitres je dirais, puisque la fin approche.

- Pour **James **et **Ginny**, non ils ne combattrons pas le destin, ils mourront bien, je suis désolée mais je n'imagine pas d'autre fin. Par contre, je vous promets une petite surprise avant ça…

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une…BONNE LECTURE!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Titre**_**: **Parce que la vie continue…

_**Auteur: **_Eléonore-dem

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**_

Beth reçoit une lettre de son père lui sommant d'arrêter de fréquenter Sirius, elle refuse et perd l'appui de sa famille. Gordon quant à lui est de retour chez lui afin d'annoncer à sa famille sa relation avec Remus. Enfin, James demande Ginny en mariage et elle accepte, cependant une triste nouvelle gâche leur bonheur: les parents Evans viennent de mourir dans un accident de voiture.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Dédicace:**_ A ma Marion et à vous tous!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Chapitre 36: **__**Le commencement…**_

Il était tard.

Aucun nuage ne venait obscurcir le ciel étoilé. Le croissant de lune luisait et semblait lui sourire.

Mais Ginny n'avait pas envie de lui sourire en retour.

Tout allait mal. Tout.

Elle arrivait à peine à croire que quelques semaines seulement auparavant les maraudeurs, Gordon, Beth et elle riaient du pari stupide de Sirius.

Le monde avait basculé si vite, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés et elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Ginny soupira. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons Griffondor septième année, elle entendait les douces respirations (et les bruyants ronflements) de ses amis. Leur petit groupe n'avait plus le cœur à se séparer, même pour la nuit…

La mort des Evans avait été un choc.

Plus que cela, leur disparition avait ramené Ginny à la réalité et au temps qui passait, passait, passait…

Au temps qui faisait s'approcher inexorablement le moment fatidique, encore et encore…

La mort des Evans avait été un choc.

Plus que cela, la rousse avait senti une violente tristesse l'envahir, les larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues durant des jours.

Elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de l'enterrement de ses parents. Elle avait passé le journée entière dans un état second, se rappelant de Rose et Henry, de leurs sourires chaleureux, leurs regards bienveillants, de leur amour inconditionnel…

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit le matin suivant de faire promettre à Pétunia la protection de Harry…elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était ainsi laissée aller, faisant jurer à sa sœur quelque chose que la jeune épouse Dursley ne respecterait jamais…Tout ceci n'était qu'une vaine promesse, et cela brisait Ginny lorsqu'elle y repensait.

Pourquoi…pourquoi lui avait-elle dit cela ?

De nouveau, elle soupira. Elle connaissait la réponse…bien sur qu'elle la connaissait.

Ginny avait seulement prit conscience que chaque minute, chaque seconde s'envolait pour ne jamais revenir.

Et c'était cette constatation plus que tout autre chose qui l'avait fait accepter la mort de ses parents, qui l'avait fait chasser sa tristesse…seule l'amertume était restée.

L'amertume face au destin.

L'amertume face aux personnes qui ne comprenaient pas que le temps passait, passait, passait…

Gordon était revenu des vacances, le visage sombre, le regard blessé et ce pour une tout autre raison que la mort des Evans…

Il avait fallu une seule conversation pour briser la famille Prewett.

Dire que les parents de Gordon avaient mal prit la nouvelle de l'homosexualité de leur fils, était un euphémisme. Ginny ne savait pas exactement quels avaient été leurs mots, mais l'effet destructeur qu'ils avaient eu sur son ami était très révélateur.

Le roux était complètement anéanti. Ses parents lui avaient posé un ultimatum : c'était soit eux, soit Remus. Et dans le cas où leur fils choisirait le jeune Lupin, ce serait une rupture totale.

Gordon n'avait pas réfléchit bien longtemps. Il avait _besoin_ de Remus. Son petit ami était toute sa vie.

Résultat, les parents Prewett avaient jeté leur cadet dehors avec ordre de ne jamais revenir. Plus que ça, avec horreur, Ginny apprit qu'ils l'avaient tout bonnement renié.

_Renié_.

Tout comme Sirius l'avait été.

Les Prewett n'avaient pas seulement rompu tout lien avec Gordon, ils avaient décidé de tirer un trait définitif sur son passé dans leur famille…comme si Gordon Frédéric Prewett n'avait jamais existé.

Une violente dispute avait alors éclaté entre Gidéon et ses parents. Le frère aîné de Gordon s'était révolté, indigné, avait crié, hurlé…et s'en était allé. Il avait prit ses affaires et avait déménagé emmenant son frère avec lui.

D'après ce que Ginny avait compris, Gidéon était depuis quelques temps à la recherche d'un appartement dans lequel il voulait s'installer avec sa petite amie, une certaine Francesca. Aussi, les jeunes Prewett n'eurent pas de mal à trouver où loger, Francesca les avait accueilli à bras ouvert.

Mais le mal était fait.

La famille des deux roux était déchirée et rien ne pourrait guérir la profonde blessure qui entaillait le cœur du meilleur ami de Ginny.

De plus, Gordon se retrouvait sans revenus, sa carrière de médicomage, si bien avancée par le programme accéléré, était compromise.

Inutile d'ajouter que Remus se sentait coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé.

Remus, qui leur avait d'ailleurs caché à tous que lui aussi se retrouvait sans revenus et ce depuis presque trois mois.

Ginny l'avait découvert par pur hasard, alors que le lycanthrope et elle tenaient une de leurs nombreuses discussions matinales, peu avant le retour de Gordon.

Apparemment John Lupin avait estimé qu'une fois sa majorité atteinte, il n'avait aucune raison de rester en contact avec son fils, encore moins pour lui reverser de l'argent nécessaire à sa subsistance.

La rousse avait été en colère contre le loup garou…pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi garder tout cela pour lui ?

Mais elle était surtout en colère contre elle-même, pour ne rien avoir vu.

Ginny passa une main sur son visage avec lassitude.

Ce n'était pas tout…Beth, elle aussi était sans revenus. Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé à son père son intention ferme et définitive de rester avec Sirius et de ne surtout pas se marier avec ce Goyle, Monsieur Smith ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle.

Il n'avait cependant pas été jusque la renier. Mais ce n'était pas en soi, un très grand soulagement.

Ginny était désabusée. Complètement désabusée.

Mais qu'avaient donc toutes ces personnes à ne pas comprendre ? Pourquoi ne saisissaient-elles pas que le temps passait, passait, passait…que bientôt, bientôt tout serait perdu.

Qu'il n'y avait plus de minute à perdre.

Que le moment n'était plus aux disputes, qu'il fallait à tout prix profiter…que la vie était courte, si courte.

Qu'elle l'était plus pour certaines personnes que pour d'autres. Que c'était le cas pour elle.

Que c'était le cas pour James. Pour Gordon. Pour Gidéon.

Pour Sirius, dont la vie ne pourrait plus être qualifier comme telle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient-ils pas ?

Ginny aurait voulu leur hurler de se réveiller, de vivre maintenant, de pardonner, d'être heureux…avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pour la énième fois, la rousse soupira.

Tout allait mal. Tout.

_Et c'est n'est que le commencement…_, pensa Ginny amèrement.

Deux bras entourèrent sa taille alors qu'une larme se perdait sur sa joue.

Une chaleur rassurante l'enveloppa.

James était là.

Il enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Ginny qui se tourna et le serra contre elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre.

A deux, ils trouveraient une solution, Ginny en était persuadée.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'atmosphère était morose.

Même le soleil éclatant, et l'ambiance de fin d'examen n'y changeaient rien.

L'atmosphère était morose.

Ginny soupira et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Beth, Gordon, Remus et Peter s'étaient affalés sur les canapés de la salle commune (aucun d'entre eux n'avaient émis le souhait de sortir dehors pour profiter du beau temps), Sirius lui était debout près de la fenêtre semblant plongé dans un intense réflexion que personne ne semblait vouloir déranger et James, lui, était absent.

Ginny ne s'inquiétait pas trop, elle savait exactement où son fiancé se trouvait, d'ailleurs elle attendait anxieusement son retour…

Les examens s'étaient bien déroulés. Bien sur, certaines épreuves avaient été plus dures que d'autres (comme la Métamorphose pour ne citer qu'elle…inutile de dire que Sirius et James y avaient briller n'est ce pas ?), mais dans l'ensemble la rousse était assez contente d'elle-même.

Des examinateurs de Saint Mangouste étaient venus spécialement pour les tester Gordon et elle sous l'œil averti de Madame Pomfresh. Ces deux médicomages, Thomas Anderson et Violetta Brown, avaient été plus que satisfaits de leurs savoirs. Les deux roux avaient d'ors et déjà une place à l'hôpital sorcier…ils subiraient une année de formation avant d'être définitivement diplômés.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame coulissa laissant entrer James.

Il s'approcha de Ginny, déposa un baiser sur son front et s'assit à côté d'elle en lui chuchotant un « tout est réglé » qui la fit sourire.

Les deux fiancés se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

James se gratta la gorge, attirant l'attention de leurs amis (la salle commune était vide, car les autres Griffondor, avaient eux, eu le bon sens d'aller dans le parc).

- Votre attention s'il vous plait…, commença-t-il un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres. Je dois faire une annonce de première importance.

- On t'écoute, murmura Remus. Des cernes ornaient ses yeux et il semblait avoir vieilli du seul fait de la ride de soucis qui creusait son front.

James fut un instant déstabilisé par cette vision de son ami, et un regard supplémentaire sur le reste de la petite trouppe lui rappela qu'en quelques semaines ses amis étaient passés du statut d'adolescents rêveurs et certains d'un avenir radieux à celui d'adultes conscients de la dureté de la vie.

Le jeune Potter perdit son sourire et prit un air sérieux que peu de personnes lui connaissaient.

- James?

Sirius avait un sourcil de haussé et semblait attendre que son meilleur ami reprenne la parole.

Le brun à lunettes plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision en faisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Ecoutez, dit-il en se détournant de Sirius pour scruter les autres. Lily et moi avons longuement réfléchi durant ces derniers jours. Nous vivons une période sombre entre l'émergence de Voldemort (Peter, Beth et Gordon frissonnèrent), et nos problèmes respectifs avec nos familles. Sirius, Beth, Gordon et Remus, vous serez tous les quatre à la rue à peine sortis de l'école, sans aucuns moyens de subsistances. Peter,ta mère refuse obstinément ton choix de carrière et tente de t'empêcher de faire ce que tu souhaites. Et vous connaissez tous le drame qui a touché Lily (il serra fort la main de sa fiancée à ces mots).

James marqua une pause, remarquant l'air consterné, voir abattu de ses amis. Il se tourna vers Ginny et reprit courage en voyant le doux sourire de cette dernière.

- Mais malgré tout ça, je ne crois pas que tout soit perdu. Nous sommes jeunes, nous nous devons de nous battre pour la vie que nous voulons vivre, nous nous devons de nous entraider parce que au fond nous formons depuis le début une famille. Alors j'ai une solution simple et indiscutable pour que notre famille reste debout et fasse face à ses problèmes.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

- Dans une semaine nous prendrons le Poudlard Express avec nos diplômes en poche. Arrivés à la gare, il sera hors de question que l'on se sépare. Vous allez tous venir au Manoir. Une chambre est prête pour chacun de vous. Et chacun de vous s'est vu financé ses études par la famille Potter, un compte à Gringott vous est destiné.

James avaient à peine achever sa dernière phrase que ses amis bondissaient, hurlant presque leur désaccord, manifestant leur protestation avec indignation.

- C'est hors de question James! Grogna Sirius. Je ne serais pas de ceux qui prennent ce qu'ils ne méritent pas. Je ne serais pas de ceux qui font pitié au point de se faire payer!

- Sirius a raison. C'est généreux de ta part, fit Beth, bien sur que c'est généreux mais c'est juste trop. Tu n'as pas à nous avoir comme charge. Et que dira ta famille? Nous voir tous débarquer chez toi comme des malotrus?

- Il est évident que pour Lily cela a un autre sens, elle est ta future femme, mais nous n'avons pas à un être un poids pour toi. James sois sérieux. Tu ne peux pas juste nous prendre chez toi, nous loger, nous blanchir, nous nourrir et en plus nous payer nos études comme ça! D'un claquement de doigts! En tant qu'amis, il serait vraiment incorrect d'acceper. Expliqua Remus, d'un ton calme, d'un ton qu'on emploirait pour démontrer quelque chose de particulièrement simple à un enfant un peu bête.

Gordon et Peter se contentèrent de hocher la tête en accord avec les trois autres.

James et Ginny se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Lorsque l'idée leur était venue, ils avaient tout de suite su que cela poserait un problème de conscience à leurs amis.

Mais le temps manquait. Et ça, ils étaient les seuls à le savoir.

Le temps manquait.

Ginny prit une grande inspiration et parla de sa voix la plus douce et la plus persuasive. De cette voix que jadis elle avait utilisé pour consoler Harry.

- Il n'est ni question de pitié, ni question de quelque chose d'incorrect dans ce que nous vous proposons James et moi. Dans un premier lieu, Léonora et Harry sont tous deux plus que ravis de vous accueillir et ils estiment comme nous que c'est la meilleure solution. Ensuite, je ne veux pas entendre de votre bouche que vous ne le mériter pas (son regard se planta dans celui obstiné de Sirius et s'adoucit en voyant l'insécurité, la peur et l'espoir qui s'y mélangeaient). Vous le méritez. Quand James était inquiet lors de la capture de son grand père, vous l'avez relevé, épaulé et remis sur pieds. Lorsque je suis arrivée, chacun de vous m'a accueilli en m'offrant une place. Sirius, tu as été le premier à dire que nous étions une vraie famille, or dans une vraie famille l'entre-aide n'est pas considérée comme incorrecte ou acte de pitié.

Elle se tue et James poursuivit par un:

- De toutes façons vous pourrez protester comme vous le voulez, mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

- James Christopher Potter a parlé mes amis, que sa volonté soit faite, plaisanta Ginny.

Elle eut le mérite de leur arracher un sourire malgré eux.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deux jours plus tard et après mille et unes discussions sur la proposition (qui n'en était pas une) de James, les choses s'étaient améliorées dans le sens ou la bonne humeur avait regagné le groupe.

Sirius, Beth, Remus, Gordon et Peter avaient beau répéter encore et encore que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, que James se trompait, que Lily devrait le raisonner, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient tous fini par accepter le fait accompli, non sans jurer de rembourser au centime près les Potter.

Ginny était plus que satisfaite de voir que les choses s'éclaircicaient bien que la guerre qui grondait en dehors des murs de l'école lui fasse une peur bleue.

En parlant de guerre, le petit groupe de Gryffondor se dirigeait à cet instant vers le bureau de Dumbledore ou Ginny était persuadée que le directeur leur parlerait de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout fraîchement crée.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui se dirait dans quelques instants, elle connaissait déjà les réactions que ses amis auraient en écoutant Dumbledore. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'amait pas le fait que ses amis, ces personnes qu'elle aimait bien au-delà de l'imaginable, s'engagent dans une bataille sans merci sans connaître vraiment les conséquences de cette décision.

Ils n'avaient que dix sept ans!

Dix sept ans.

Et on leur demandait de participer activement à une _guerre_.

Elle était persuadée qu'aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment tout ce qu'impliquait cette lutte incessante contre le mal: la peur, l'inquiétude, le désespoir…la mort.

Aucun d'eux ne _savait_.

Sauf elle.

Sauf James.

Eux savaient. Il connaissaient les détails les plus noirs de ce que réservaient les prochaines années.

Ginny frissonna.

Comme s'il avait compris le cheminement de ses pensées, James lui serra doucement la main qu'il tenait depuis qu'ils avaient tous quitté la salle commune en direction du bureau directorial.

Le brun à lunettes avait lui aussi conscience que l'avenir s'enclenchait aujourd'hui, que la roue du destin se tournait à l'instant même et qu'il lui suffirait…qu'il lui suffirait d'un geste, d'un mot, pour que tout change. Tout.

Il savait que Ginny y pensait elle aussi. Il savait que son sommeil, tout comme le sien, était rongé par cette connaissance du futur.

Mais il leur était interdit de faire quoique ce soit.

De dire quoique ce soit.

Car ainsi devaient se dérouler les événements.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le bureau était silencieux.

Ginny regarda le directeur: il semblait accablé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Elle savait que pour lui, enroler _ses _étudiants dans la bataille était la pire des choses qu'il eut faite.

Beth, Gordon, Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient tout de suite accepter d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, rejoignant, avec un enthousiasme dérangeant pour James comme pour Ginny, une poignée d'opposants à Voldemort. Après ça, ils étaient retourner aux dortoirs pour préparer leur départ du lendemain, saluant respectueusement le directeur.

Le couple, lui, était resté.

Ginny avait compris depuis quelques semaines que Dumbledore avait tendance à se laisser aller devant elle et James. Qu'il faisant tomber son masque d'homme fort durant quelques instants, puisant un certain courage dans le fait qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'était plus seul, à porter le fardeau d'une connaissance funeste de l'avenir.

Car il ne faisait aucun doute que si il ne connaissait pas les détails, il savait que la guerre ne se ferait pas sans pertes. Et il savait aussi que seuls James et Ginny en avait _réellement _conscience.

La rousse laissa le temps au directeur pour se reprendre et lorsque ce fut fait, se força à ne penser qu'aux futurs évènements heureux.

Le mariage par exemple.

- Professeur?

- Oui, Lily?

- Il y a…il y a quelque chose que nous aimerions vous demander.

- Bien sur, bien sur.

- Voilà, hum…nous aimerions que vous célébriez notre mariage.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel les fiancés virent avec un certain amusement une lueur de surprise passer au travers des prunelles bleues de leur directeur.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose…mais cela sera un plaisir pour moi de vous marier.

Ginny lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé son mariage autrement que célébrer par Dumbledore.

- Merci professeur. C'est vraiment important pour moi de savoir que vous serez là et que vous nous unirez…vous, vous m'êtes très cher, souffla-t-elle en rougissant quelque peu.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

- C'est réciproque, répondit-il doucement.

Elle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, et vit James en faire de même.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du bureau, le directeur les rappela:

- Oh maintenant que j'y pense…je crois qu'il n'est plus utile de m'appeler professeur n'est-ce pas? Appelez moi simplement Albus.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny courait dans un couloir du troisième étage, atterrée d'avoir oublié de rendre ses livres de médicomagie à la bibliothèque à temps.

Ils quittaient l'école demain au nom de Merlin! Rendre ses livres étaient bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire.

C'est pour cela qu'elle courait. Plus vite elle aurait fini, plus vite elle retournerait à sa salle commune où une fête d'adieu battait son plein.

Arrivée à destination, elle tendit ses livres à Madame Pince qui lui lança un regard venimeux.

Elle sourit et se remit à courir dès la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Seulement le hasard, ou bien le destin, voulut qu'elle rentre dans quelqu'un.

La personne qu'elle venait de percuter grogna et Ginny la reconnut entre mille.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la fin des examens. Pas que leurs discutions puissent être qualifiées en tant que telles ces derniers mois.

La rousse avait finit par se désespérer.

Mais le voilà, debout devant elle, la regardant sans froideur ni animosité pour la première en plus depuis six mois.

Sévérus Rogue.

Aussi austère, aussi acariâtre et aussi triste que son futur lui.

Ni ses yeux noirs, ni son visage pâle ne laissaient paraître la moindre émotion.

Pourtant…pourtant Ginny réussit à cet instant, à capter un éclat particulier dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis.

Quelque chose qui la poussa à croire que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Que si elle devait dire à Sévérus quelque chose, elle devait le dire là, tout de suite.

Et Ginny savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle savait que la règle de l'espace et du temps le lui interdisait.

Pourtant…pourtant elle le fit.

- Sévérus, le salua-t-elle.

- Evans, répondit-il en retour.

Sans froideur, sans haine.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Alors tu es prêt à partir?

Il acquiesça lentement, en la fixant intensément, comme s'il souhaitait retenir le souvenir le plus précis de son visage.

- Sévérus, je…il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Il faut que tu saches…qu'il n'est jamais trop tard.

Il la regarda avec surprise et voulu l'interrompre mais elle l'en empêcha en lui mettant sa main devant la bouche le rendant muet de stupeur.

- Ecoute…je, ce n'est pas facile à dire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Sévérus, je le sais et tu le sais aussi. Tu as été et tu restes un ami précieux à mon cœur malgré ton comportement odieux ces derniers temps. La réciproque n'est sans doute pas vrai, mais tant pis. Je veux juste que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je veux que tu saches que quelles que soient tes décisions, il y a quelqu'un pour qui tu comptes vraiment, qui s'inquiète pour toi…

Elle se tue quelques instants, retirant sa main de sur la bouche de Rogue (elle n'était plus utile, Sévérus était juste statufié de surprise), se demandant si elle pouvait aller plus loin encore.

- Chaque acte a ses conséquences parfois plus graves que ce que l'on croyait. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rétracter. Jamais. Je…je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra, qui sait de quoi est fait demain?

Ginny ne se sentit pas honteuse de mentir effrontément à ce propos.

-Mais il est une chose qu'il faut je te dise avant tout: quoiqu'il se passe, quelques soient les circonstances, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour toi, prêt à t'accueillir et à t'écouter. Parce que tu en vaux la peine Sévérus, vraiment.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement la joue du jeune Rogue, avant de s'en aller d'un pas ferme le laissant plus silencieux que jamais, se demandant si elle avait bien fait.

Elle ne vit jamais le serpentard lever lentement sa main pour caresser sa joue d'un air à la fois rêveur et terriblement triste.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny regarda une dernière fois le château.

Elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait. Ni si elle reviendrait au fond.

Elle se sentait à la fois mélancolique et heureuse.

Mélancolique d'abandonner une partie de sa vie, et pas la moindre puisqu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps et était arrivée à cette époque dans ce château. Qu'elle y avait sourie, rie, pleuré. Que les évènements fondateurs de ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui s'étaient déroulés entre ces murs. Mélancolique, parce qu'elle laissait là définitivement ce passé qui pour elle était futur à présent.

Heureuse car elle s'en allait vivre avec celui qu'elle aimait pour former cette famille dont elle avait rêvé de si nombreuses fois. Heureuse parce que malgré tout, la guerre et ses malheurs, et ce temps qui passait et passait, elle _vivait_. Elle vivait _vraiment_. Et ça c'était inestimable.

Son regard passa du parc gigantesque, à la cabane en bois d'Hagrid (auquel elle avait dit au revoir en l'invitant au mariage), au lac brillant sous le soleil de juin, aux serres multicolores pour revenir enfin vers le château.

Cette illustre batisse qui avait accueilli mille souvenirs, toutes époques confondues. Qui avait été le spectateur muet de sa vie durant sept années.

Ce fut avec peine qu'elle murmura un « adieu » à Poudlard.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le train siffla et entra en gare.

Ça y était.

C'était vraiment fini. Ils n'étaient plus étudiants.

Un frisson parcouru le petit groupe d'amis. En descendant du train, ils se confronteraient à la vraie vie.

C'en était fini de leurs vies de Poudlardiens.

Ce fut l'étreinte étouffante de Léonora qui les accueillie sur le quai.

Madame Potter s'attarda particulièrement sur Ginny à qui elle souhaita une bonne entrée dans la famille.

En soi, le trajet vers Godric Hollow se fit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Henry les attendait dans le salon et eu un sourire lumineux en les voyants arriver.

Beth, Sirius, Gordon, Remus et Peter commencèrent dès lors à se répandre en remerciements ce qui ne tarda pas énerver la famille Potter.

- Ca suffit, intima Henry d'une voix ferme. Je ne veux plus entendre de merci, je veux juste que vous soyez heureux et en sécurité et si cela doit vous faire vivre ici sous notre responsabilité alors tant mieux. Plus de discussions ou je vous avakédévrise.

Ginny sourit.

- Qu'il est bon de rentrer chez soi, lui chuchota James.

Elle ne pu qu'acquiescer.

Car avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre elle fut accaparer par Léonora.

- Le mariage est dans deux semaines! Il faut tout organiser dès maintenant…viens avec moi…et James, ça sera chambre séparée jusqu'aux noces…

Ginny rougit sous les rires de l'assistance, tandis que James regardait le bout de ses chaussures avec gêne sans toute fois cacher le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

Ils n'avaient jamais passé la cap et avaient décidé d'attendre, mais après tout le mariage n'était que dans deux semaines…

Lorsque Léonora commença à édicter ce qui devait être fait pour l'occasion dans le manoir (le mariage aurait lieu à Godric Hollow pour plus de sécurité, ainsi seules les personnes déjà au courant du fidelitas seraient présentes, réduisant de fait le nombre d'invités), Ginny comprit que les deux semaines à venir seraient rudes, très rudes.

Et que les migraines allaient s'accumuler…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beth éclata de rire en voyant la mine désespérée de Ginny.

- Amie indigne! Lui lança la rousse.

Mais la jeune Smith n'y fit pas attention.

Cela faisait seulement quatre jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, et Ginny avait l'impression d'avoir une citrouille bouillie à la place du cerveau.

Léonora allait la rendre folle.

Elle n'avait plus une minute pour respirer, si ce n'était pas avec la robe de mariée que sa future belle mère l'assiégeait, c'était avec les invités, le buffet, le bouquet, les témoins, la coiffure idéale, les chaussures, le trousseau…

Tout y passait et Ginny allait devenir dingue.

Et Beth, sa _meilleure _amie, _riait_.

Cherchez l'erreur.

- Beth! Arrête! Ce n'est pas drôle! Je n'en peux plus! Elle va me tuer! Mais arrêtes…oh je te jure que quand ça sera ton tour je m'y donnerai à cœur joie!

Beth hoqueta.

- Et bien, et bien, ça rie bien par ici…

Les maraudeurs, accompagnés de Gordon, entrèrent dans la chambre de Ginny (la rousse était venue s'y réfugier quelques minutes plus tôt).

Sirius s'affala élégamment sur le lit près de Beth, tandis que Gordon et Remus faisaient apparaître des chaises en bois, (Peter les imita aussitôt), James quant à lui vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de Ginny qui se blottit dans ses bras.

- Ma mère t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, hein?

- Ne m'en parle pas, pitié…

Il rie et elle lui tapa gentiment le bras.

Un toussotement fit se tourner James et Ginny vers les autres.

Sirius avait apparemment quelque chose à dire.

- Voilà, commença-t-il quelque peu gêné, on se demandait tous…hum…en fait…vous savez les témoins et tout ça…Est-ce que…vous avez fait un choix?

Il y eut un silence.

James et Ginny savaient exactement le rôle que chacun jouerait lors de la cérémonie, ils auraient seulement souhaité pouvoir leur faire part individuellement.

Mais puisque le sujet était si…maladroitement abordé, de façon touchante au fond, ils se décidèrent à leur annoncer dès à présent.

- Et bien…en ce qui concerne mes témoins…Patmol, tu sais bien que tu es mon frère en tout sauf en sang, je ne pourrai pas songer à quelqu'un d'autre pour être mon témoin magique principal.

Sirius eut un sourire faisant deux fois le tour de sa tête.

- Quant à mon second témoin, je pensais demander à Peter…

Le jeune Pettigrew sembla surprit mais s'empressa de signifier son accord.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ginny.

- Pour mon témoin principal je…j'ai choisi Beth, si tu acceptes.

- Bien sur! Dit la jeune Smith avec enthousiasme.

- Très bien, alors dès maintenant tu m'accompagnes à chaque fois que Léonora veut parler du mariage!

Devant la mine déconfite de Beth, ils rirent tous un long moment.

- Et en second, vient Gordon…tu, tu veux bien?

- Oui, bien sur.

Il y eut cependant un moment de silence quand ils s'aperçurent que seul Remus n'avait aucun rôle pour la cérémonie…enfin, ça c'Est-ce que les autres pensaient.

Ginny se leva et s'assit près de Remus (sur une chaise qu'elle avait fait apparaître négligemment) et lui prit les mains.

Le lycanthrope leva son regard mordoré et le planta dans les yeux émeraudes de la rousse.

- Remus, ce que je vais te demander va te sembler bizarre et tu auras le droit de refuser, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Tu…tu sais que j'ai perdu mon père, il - il ne pourra pas m'amener à l'autel comme le veut la tradition…je…j'aimerai que tu prennes sa place, je voudrais que tu me mènes à l'autel, que tu sois celui qui représentera ma famille le jour de la cérémonie.

Ginny lu clairement la surprise, la joie et l'affection dans les yeux de Remus. Mais elle lu surtout le bonheur d'être accepté complètement comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.

La rousse n'avait pensé à personne d'autre pour tenir ce rôle. Remus était celui qui l'amènerait à James, cela lui était apparu comme une évidence.

- Tu acceptes? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Si j'accepte? Oui, sans aucun doute, souffla-t-il doucement, la voix pleines d'émotions contenues. Je suis plus qu'honoré Lily. Je tacherai d'être à la hauteur, petite fleur.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James s'observa dans la glace et sourit à son reflet.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et il sentait qu'une flopé de papillons ou de il-ne-savait-quoi avait élu domicile dans son ventre.

Habillé d'une robe de cérémonie sorcière noire, aux broderies blanche, argent et or, il se trouvait beau.

James n'avait jamais eu une faible estime de lui-même, loin de là.

Mais Lily l'aimait comme ça après tout, non?

Il avait attendu ce jour avec tant d'ardeur qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'enfin il allait se marier avec sa douce et explosive rousse.

Il se souvenait très bien du premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé, des premières colères, des premiers éclats, des premiers baisers…et aujourd'hui, James se sentait serein face au passé mais plus encore face au futur, malgré son côté funeste.

Il aimait Lily plus que la vie et il adorait déjà leur futur bébé. Il savait, oui il ne savait que trop bien, que le bonheur serait pour eux bien éphémère, mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux, de profiter de la félicité que lui procurait ce mariage et d'être _serein_.

Parce qu'il sentait, non, il savait qu'au bout du compte tout irait bien.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Léonora Potter était stressée.

Elle se demandait toutes les cinq secondes si tout était parfait, si les invités étaient bien placés, si les fleurs magiques étaient bien positionnées, si le mage sorcier -Dumbledore en l'occurrence- était bien arrivé, si le buffet était bien sous sort de conservation, si Lily et James étaient prêts, si…

Léonora Potter était donc stressée.

Mais même le stress ne suffisait pas à chasser ce sentiment étrange dans sa poitrine.

Un sentiment melant peur et bonheur, angoisse et félicité.

Elle aurait tant aimé que Chris, son mari, fut à ses côtés pour le mariage de leur fils.

Oui, elle aurait aimé le voir se moquer de son stress tout en s'assurant que tout soit parfait, ou encore faire le mariole pour la détendre.

Mais Chris n'était pas là.

Il n'était plus là depuis longtemps et Léonora avait finit par accepter.

Il avait été dur de vivre la mort de son mari et d'élever leur fils seule, mais Harry avait été présent.

Toujours présent.

Et Léonora savait bien au fond, que si James était devenu ce beau jeune homme au caractère fort, respectueux et aimable, cela ne venait pas seulement d'elle.

- Alors? Stressée Léa?

Léonora reconnut tout de suite Harry, son beau père au regard présentement plus que moqueur. Chris n'était pas là, mais il fallait toujours compter sur un autre membre de la famille Potter lorsqu'il s'agissait de la rendre folle…

- Oui, figure toi que je marie mon fils…n'importe quelle mère serait stressée à ma place!

- Tout doux…, fit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Harry…tu crois que c'est la bonne chose à faire? J'adore littéralement Lily, tu le sais mais…Ils sont…ils sont si jeunes…

Léa vit Harry passer une main dans le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de cheveux (caractéristique Pottérienne qui l'avait souvent exaspérée) avec appréhension.

- Oui, c'est la bonne décision. Ils s'aiment Léa. Je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant. Ils s'aiment et ont totalement conscience que la guerre ne se passera pas sans dégâts.

Léa acquiesça tristement, elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que le monstre comme elle l'appelait, périsse au plus vite, pour que son fils et sa future femme vivent un bonheur à la hauteur de l'amour qu'elle lisait dans leurs yeux.

- Oui, tu as raison, je suis juste…

- Stressée?

Et Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire tandis que Léonora levait les yeux au ciel en tentant de cacher son sourire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beth était angoissée.

Plus que ça même, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Il était précisément quatorze heures quarante cinq, la cérémonie commençait dans un quart d'heures…

Mentalement, elle récapitula toutes les tâches qui lui avaient été assignés en tant que Demoiselle d'Honneur et témoin de la mariée : les bagues, la robe, placer les invités…et l'immense responsabilité de rassurer la future Madame Potter sur son avenir.

Pour les bagues, tout était ok.

De même pour la robe.

Vu l'heure tous les invités étaient placés.

Par contre, Beth se demandait comment, par merlin tout puissant, elle était censée rassurer Lily alors qu'elle-même était au bord de la crise de nerf.

En prenant une grande inspiration elle entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, prête à révéler ses talents pour l'improvisation. Léonora l'avait prévenu que Lily aurait sans doute un moment de panique quelques minutes avant la cérémonie, aussi Beth s'attendait-elle à voir la future mariée dans un état d'hystérie.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva la rousse debout, devant le miroir à pieds qui avait été installé le matin même au centre de la pièce, s'observant distraitement et prête selon toute vraisemblance à être conduite à l'autel. Et surtout, Lily était calme.

Sereine.

Aucune inquiétude ne venait luire dans ses yeux émeraude.

Beth la scruta attentivement et la trouva magnifique dans sa robe blanche, avec ses cheveux élevés en un chignon d'où ressortaient de nombreuses boucles de feu…elle la trouva magnifique avec son sourire lumineux quoique légèrement triste, avec son regard à la fois pétillant de bonheur et de mélancolie.

Simplement, Beth trouva Lily magnifique parce qu'elle était elle.

Et la jeune Smith durant plusieurs secondes détailla sa meilleure amie, gravant ses traits doux et sereins dans sa mémoire, comme une image rassurante qu'elle conserverait précieusement…car en voyant Lily comme ça, on ne pouvait que croire que l'avenir serait beau, magnifique comme l'était la rousse en cet instant…n'est ce pas ?

Beth savait que cette image serait dans les moments de peur si fréquents ces derniers temps, une source d'espoir inépuisable.

- Alors, tout est prêt ?

La voix douce de Lily la tira de sa contemplation, et elle sourit.

- Oui, Remus t'attend déjà en bas pour te conduire auprès de James…

La rousse sourit et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle toucha du bout des doigts son pendentif en forme de cerf…Beth eut l'impression que son amie adressait un message silencieux, une prière muette et pendant une fraction de seconde son cœur se serra…Lily avait perdu toute sa famille.

- Allons-y, dit finalement la future mariée.

Beth acquiesça et ensemble elles franchirent le pas de la porte.

- Tu…, commença la Demoiselle d'Honneur, tu n'es pas anxieuse ?

Lily cligna des yeux avec surprise…

- Anxieuse ? Pourquoi veux tu que je sois anxieuse ?

Beth la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

- Tu es au courant que tu te maries dans cinq minutes, n'est ce pas Lily ?

La rousse eut un rire.

- Merci, avec le temps qu'on n'a prit et le nombre de migraines qu'on a eut pour organisé ce mariage, je crois savoir qu'en effet je me marie dans cinq minutes…

- Et…

- Et… ? Enfin Beth ! Lily rit encore et ses yeux verts pétillaient. Je me marie oui, mais je me marie avec _James_…pourquoi veux tu que je sois anxieuse alors que je me marie avec l'homme de ma vie, l'homme qui depuis le premier regard m'a volé mon cœur…pourquoi veux tu que je sois anxieuse alors qu'aujourd'hui est la célébration de mon amour pour _James_ ?

Beth ouvrit la bouche…et le referma aussitôt, ce qui fit rire encore plus son amie.

Elles arrivèrent à destination dans un silence paisible.

Remus les accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lily en la complimentant…

- Tu…tu es vraiment magnifique, Lil' ! L'émotion contenue dans sa voix était touchante et Beth ne se sentit même pas vexée d'être ignorée par le lycanthrope.

Bientôt, le temps vint pour la jeune Smith de rejoindre l'autel pour se placer auprès de Gordon, l'autre témoin de la mariée.

Beth fixa le bout de l'allée avec impatience et, lorsque la marche nuptiale débuta et que tous les invités se levèrent, un sentiment indescriptible l'envahit.

Et elle se demanda, si elle aussi, un jour, elle s'avancerait jusqu'à l'autel, jusqu'à _Sirius_, sans qu'aucune anxiété ne la touche…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus était nerveux.

Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?

Il allait conduire Lily à l'autel, il jouait le rôle qu'aurait du jouer le père de Lily…il se devait d'être irréprochable.

Il chassa pour la énième fois des poussières invisibles de sur son costume, ajusta sa cravate, et prit une grande inspiration.

Il dirigea son regard vers les escaliers en entendant le son des talons aiguilles et son cœur rata un battement alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Lily.

Des boucles rousses entouraient son visage à peine maquillé, sa robe blanche faisait ressortir son teint pêche et ses yeux…ses yeux si verts pétillaient comme jamais.

Elle était belle. Plus que ça, elle était magnifique.

Un immense sentiment de fierté l'envahit en sachant que Lily l'avait choisi lui, lui et pas un autre, pour la conduire vers James.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi la future mariée avait prit soin de lui confier ce rôle si particulier, mais peu importait au fond.

Il avait beau être nerveux, il n'en était pas moins tellement heureux pour ses meilleurs amis.

Lorsqu'une Lily au sourire plus lumineux que le soleil lui prit le bras, il sentit un bien être fabuleux l'envahir.

Lorsque la musique retentit, que les invités se levèrent, et qu'ils avancèrent dans l'allée ornée de fleurs magiques, il sentit qu'à cet instant rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Lorsqu'il aperçut James debout, droit et fier, le regard fixé sur sa bien aimée un sourire faisant deux fois le tour de sa tête collé aux lèvres, qu'il sentit le bonheur qui émanait des personnes présentes, il se dit que l'avenir allait être merveilleux, que malgré tout, sa lycanthropie, la guerre et le reste, sa vie serait belle.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'autel et se tourna vers Lily, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et lui chuchota un « je t'aime petite fleur » avant d'aller s'asseoir à la première rangée des invités, du côté de la mariée, parce que c'était la sa place.

Remus leva les yeux et croisa finalement le regard de Gordon. Ils se sourirent et eurent sans le savoir la même pensée.

Eux ne pourraient jamais se marier, mais ils n'en avaient ni le besoin, ni l'envie.

Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait au fond.

Peter était en colère.

Si en colère.

Il regardait tous ces gens réunis dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour un évènement qui signait à ses yeux le début d'une vie de désespoir. Une haine sans nom grandissait dans son cœur.

Il vit Lily, si belle, si magnifique dans sa robe blanche, remonter l'allée au bras de Remus et un étau enserra sa poitrine.

Les yeux verts de la rousse brillaient, semblant illuminer le jardin, semblant même éclipser la lumière du soleil par le bonheur qu'ils reflétaient.

Le sourire de Lily était lui aussi lumineux, étirant le beau visage de la mariée de façon exquise, la rendant radieuse.

Et Peter était en colère.

Tellement, tellement en colère.

Parce que ce regard brillant, il n'était pas pour lui.

Parce que ce sourire radieux, il ne lui était pas destiné.

Le jeune Pettegrew observa James du coin de l'œil. Le jeune Potter semblait ne pas pouvoir être plus heureux.

Peter le haït pour cela.

Il le haït de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Parce qu'il aurait voulu être à sa place. Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, plus jamais il ne pourrait espérer voir Lily à ses côtés.

Peter ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de chasser les larmes de rage qui se bousculaient sous ses paupières.

Et soudain, la solution le frappa de plein fouet.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa de nouveau sur Lily.

Bien sur, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? S'il voulait qu'un jour, elle soit à lui, qu'un jour son regard, son sourire ne soient qu'à _lui_, il lui faudrait éliminer les obstacles qui l'empêchaient d'obtenir ce que son cœur réclamait depuis des mois.

Son regard s'orienta vers James une nouvelle fois.

Il lui faudrait trahir.

Trahir pour elle.

Trahir.

Peter fut surpris de ne pas éprouver de répugnance à cette idée. De même il fut étonné de voir que sa décision était prise sans trop de réflexion.

C'était simplement une évidence.

Trahir.

Pour elle.

Un sourire hypocrite étira ses lèvres.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Oui.

Ginny était dans un état second et ce ne fut que quand des dizaines de milliers de particules de magie explosèrent autour d'elle et James qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était mariée.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, glissa Dumbledore les yeux plus pétillant que jamais.

Et James l'embrassa.

C'était comme dans un rêve. Toute la cérémonie avait été floue, elle ne pourrait en aucun cas se souvenir exactement de ce qui s'était dit, des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé, tout ce qui lui restait en mémoire était le regard de James.

Ce regard chocolat qu'elle avait aimé depuis le début et qui la fascinait.

Ginny l'avait fixé et James l'avait fixé en retour.

Et puis c'était tout.

Les gens autour d'eux semblaient avoir d'un coup disparu.

Il ne restait qu'eux, et eux seuls.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Au final, la cérémonie avait été brève mais intense.

La fête qui l'avait suivie avait été par contre, d'une longueur à peine nommable. Sirius, plus déjanté qu'à l'ordinaire (au plus grand désarroi de Beth qui avait manqué d'imagination pour le refréner), avait tenu à prendre des dizaines, (aux yeux de Ginny cela relevait plus de l'ordre de la centaine) de photos des mariés et de leurs témoins (lui, principalement).

James était dans un état si euphorique qu'il avait laissé son meilleur ami faire ce qu'il voulait.

Les mariés, comme de coutume, avaient ouverts le bal (James avait avoué à Ginny qu'il avait appris à danser spécialement pour l'occasion) très vite rejoint par d'autres couples.

Gordon, Gidéon et Remus avait chacun insisté pour avoir une danse avec la rousse, qui leur avait gracieusement accordé.

Sirius, faussement jaloux, avait crié au scandale dans un plaidoyer dramatique qui avait fait rire toute l'assemblée. Il avait donc, lui aussi, eut le droit a une danse.

Les heures avaient défilés sans que personne ne s'en rende réellement compte et lorsque le dernier invité reparti en répandant encore une fois des félicitations il sembla à Ginny que la journée avait été incroyablement longue et à la fois irrémédiablement courte.

Elle était épuisée et songea qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop…James enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et nicha sa tête dans son cou la faisant sourire.

- Et si nous montions dans notre chambre Madame Potter? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna.

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Ils ne virent pas le regard mi-attendri, mi-moqueur de leurs amis, assis un peu plus loin, lorsqu'ils s'éclipsèrent.

La seule chose que Ginny retint véritablement par la suite fut que cette nuit là avait été loin d'être la nuit de sommeil réparateur qu'elle avait souhaité à la fin de la fête…pas qu'elle ne s'en plaignit, tout au contraire.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**A suivre…**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

PLACE AU RARs:

**Comme je ne me souviens plus à qui j'ai répondu ou non, cela concerne tout le monde…pas que les anonymes!!**

_**Rars:**_

**Violaine**: Ravie que ça te plaise!

**Myganne**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise…voilà la suite, désolée pour l'attente.

**Doriane**: LOL, je t'ai fait pleurer? Faut pas!!Ce n'était pas le but…mais bon, si ça te plait toujours alors moi je n'en demande pas plus!

**Tania**: Contente que ça te plaise toujours!!Merci pour ta review!

**Kmille28**: Alors là, tu mérites la palme d'or pour avoir réussi à me motiver!! Toutes tes reviews m'ont tellement fait chaud au cœur et ton message m'a tellement fait plaisir que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je continue! Alors merci beaucoup à toi de prendre le temps de me lire et de me laisser tes impressions à chaque fois comme ça!! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu, c'était pas vraiment sympa hein? Mais comme je l'ai dit j'ai été vraiment occupée ces derniers temps, je n'ai plus une minute à moi!! En tout cas, encore merci c'est tout ce que je peux dire!

**Sheryne**: je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu mais c'est pas grave! Merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu sois encore là, ça aussi ça ne change pas!

**Chaton Weasley**: Merci beaucoup! Qu'Est-ce que je vous réserve? Oh mais bien des choses!!lol

**Lily A.Black**: Lol! Oui je crois que j'ai compris, je suis juste ravie que tu adores! Merci à toi!

**Marisa**: Merci pour toutes tes reviews, une review par chapitre, ça c'est du compliment!lol

**Aurélie**: Merci!! Désolée pour l'attente…j'ai pas d'excuses mais bon…juste merci!

**Mina Murrey**: Tu sais que je t'adore! Comme tu l'as si bien dit c'est bizarre de dire ça alors qu'on ne se connaît pas mais tes reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, elles ont toujours une touche particulière…bref, merci d'être (encore) là!

**Lisiane Black**: Merci beaucoup et désolée pour l'attente…je suis contente que tu aimes mon Dumbledore, j'en ais assez des gens qui le diabolisent, il est juste humain à mon avis…

**Lisou52**: Merci pour ta review!

**Raphou**: Sache que les questions ne m'importunent jamais, ça me fait même plaisir parce que ça veut dire que mon histoire fait réfléchir!lol! Donc pour te répondre, Harry ne sait pas ou plutôt pas encore que Ginny est en fait sa mère, James et Ginny ne combattrons pas le destin même s'ils feront en sorte de…l'améliorer, mais ils mourront quand même. Quand à ta question avec Pétunia…la réponse viendra plus tard, désolée! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas et bienvenue sur ma fic!

**Roronoa Zorro**: Merci beaucoup pour la reviews!

**Pocabie**: Bon, je n'ai pas été aussi rapide que ce que j'aurais souhaité, mais le voilà enfin ce chapitre! Merci à toi pour ta review et tes encouragements!!

_**Voilà! Comme vous l'aurez constaté ce chapitre en plus d'être plus court que d'habitude est aussi beaucoup moins bien écrit…je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée!**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu…un peu!**_

_**Donnez moi votre avis!!**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt!**_

_**Eléonore**_


	38. de la fin

Salut tout le monde et BONNE ANNEE 2009 !

Oui, je suis encore en retard, oui je vous ai fait attendre, oui vous me détester…je sais, je sais…

Mais pour me faire pardonner voici, un long, très **long** chapitre…pas moins de **44 pages** !!! C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et, soyez heureux, j'en suis **satisfaite**. Bon ok, il est pas parfait (en fait il est blindé d'imperfections plus grosses que moi, c'est dire !lol) mais je l'aime bien, il fait avancé l'histoire.

A vous de me dire ce que vous en penser bien sur !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Disclaimer **_: Tout à JKR, comme d'hab'

_**Titre **_: Parce que la vie continue

_**Auteur **_: Eléonore-dem

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent**_ : Tout le monde est réuni à Godric's Hollow. James et Lily se sont mariés sous l'œil de leurs amis et de leur famille. Peter a décidé de trahir. C'est le commencement…de la fin.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Dédicace : Dois-je le préciser ? A ma MARION bien sur (mon petit parachute adoré…ne me tue pas, pitié…)**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 37 : …de la fin.**

Des chuchotements.

Des échos d'une autre vie.

Ginny baignait dans un brouillard oppressant, se tournant et se retournant sans distinguer quoique ce soit.

Ou était-elle ? Que signifiait la brume ? Et ces chuchotements incessants allaient la rendre folle !

Soudain le brouillard se volatilisa pour ne laisser place qu'à deux grands yeux verts, la fixant, la scrutant, la jugeant. Deux grands yeux verts emplis de douleur et de tristesse.

Les chuchotements se faisaient plus insistants, plus stressants, comme s'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, comme si tout allait se briser, mais elle ne les comprenait pas, elle ne saisissait pas ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire.

Un éclat brilla dans les yeux verts, les chuchotements se firent plus forts et elle su…

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut.

De fines gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son visage faisant état de son agitation et sa respiration était pantelante.

- Lily ?

Une voix douce et chaude sortit la rousse de sa torpeur et elle se tourna vers sa provenance.

Allongé auprès d'elle, son mari la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Ca va ? Toujours le même cauchemar ?

Elle acquiesça les larmes aux yeux.

Il soupira, ses yeux chocolat brillaient de résignation, de détermination et d'amour. Surtout d'amour.

- Aller, viens mon Ange, chuchota-t-il. Tu ne veux pas commencer ton premier jour à l'hôpital avec ces poches sous les yeux, si ?

Elle sourit faiblement et se blottit contre lui.

Mais elle ne se rendormit pas.

James non plus, elle le savait.

Mais ils ne parlèrent pas. A quoi bon ? La présence de l'autre suffisait amplement.

Ils savaient tous deux ce que voulait dire ce cauchemar.

Et…Ils étaient prêts.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…Il naitra de __**ceux qui **__**par trois fois l'ont affronté**__._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et agita sa baguette faisant se mettre en action des dizaines d'instruments dans la cuisine.

Elle avait finit par s'endormir contre toute attente.

Aujourd'hui était son premier jour en tant qu'interne à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, et elle était assez pressée d'y être.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et James, Sirius, Beth et Remus entrèrent en fil indienne pour aller s'asseoir autour de la table, les yeux bouffis. A peine furent-ils assis que la porte laissait à nouveau passer Léonora et Harry, tout deux rayonnant de bonne humeur.

- Essayez d'avoir l'air moins heureux, grogna James à leur encontre. Ca devrait être illégal de se lever en souriant le matin.

Ginny échangea un regard amusé avec les deux autres Potter.

James, Sirius et Beth avaient commencé leur formation d'Auror une semaine auparavant. Ils en rentraient exténués tard le soir pour repartir tôt le matin. Remus, pour sa part, avait abandonné toute idée de devenir Auror lorsque, malgré ses résultats exceptionnels aux examens surprises qu'ils avaient tous passés à Poudlard, on l'avait recalé pour des prétextes flous. Il ne s'était pourtant pas démonté, sous les encouragements de ses amis il s'était inscrit à des cours de défenses contre le mal avancés.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait six heures trente.

A sept heure trente tapantes il lui faudrait être à Saint Mangouste, et ses amis au Ministère.

Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira.

- Gordon et Peter ne sont pas levés ? Dit elle un air réprobateur collé sur le visage.

Gordon devait, bien évidemment, l'accompagner pour la formation. Quant à Peter, lui aussi avait abandonné la formation d'Auror pour se consacrer à une carrière d'oubliator, domaine dans lequel il excellait, à la surprise de tous.

- Tu les connais, répliqua Remus l'air un peu plus réveillé après avoir bu une tasse de café. Si tu ne vas pas toi-même les tirer de leurs lits douillet ils n'en sortiront jamais.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes tous de vrais gamins ! Lança-t-elle.

- Hey ! S'indigna Sirius lui aussi un peu plus réveillé. Pourquoi tu nous inclus dedans…après tout nous on s'est levé sans ton aide !

- Oui mais vous n'êtes pas capables d'avoir l'air humain si le petit déjeuner n'est pas prêt à votre arrivée dans la cuisine, fit James.

- Regardez qui parle ! S'outra Beth.

- Moi je suis un cas à part, expliqua James un faux air pompeux sur le visage.

- Et pourquoi donc !?

- Je suis son mari, répliqua le brun à lunettes comme si c'était une évidence.

De nombreux rires fusèrent dans la cuisine de Godric's Hollow lorsque Ginny lui tapa l'arrière du crane.

Le jeune Potter regarda la rousse jouant à l'amoureux blessé, elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis dans un soupir elle se résolut à aller réveiller les deux marmottes qui profitaient outrageusement de sa bonne volonté.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Je suis stressé, je suis stressé, je suis stressé, je suis stressé, je suis stressé…

- Arrête par pitié ! Se lamenta Ginny alors que Gordon répétait dans une litanie sans fin les mêmes mots.

Ils étaient arrivés vingt minutes auparavant à Saint Mangouste et on leur avait demandé de se rendre dans le vestiaire réservé aux internes pour se mettre en uniforme (que leur avait gracieusement offert l'hopital et qui était d'un blanc éclatant, barré d'une baguette et d'un os croisés).

A présent, ils se tenaient toujours dans le fameux vestiaire ou ils avaient déposés leurs affaires (un casier à leur nom leur avait été attribué) et ils attendaient en compagnie d'une quinzaine d'autres étudiants (tous plus vieux d'au moins deux ans) que la responsable de Saint Mangouste vienne les trouver et leur expliquer ce qui était attendu d'eux.

- Et puis pourquoi tu stresses ? Chuchota Ginny en voyant que Gordon continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante. Nous _vivons_ avec la responsable…Léonora ne va pas nous manger !

Gordon haussa les épaules et lança un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

Il grogna.

- Quoi encore ? S'exaspéra la rousse.

- Ce mec te matte. Je vais lui défoncer le portrait.

Ginny haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre, avant de se tourner vers le « mec » en question. C'était un grand blond, aux traits raffinés et aux yeux d'un noir pénétrant. Et, effectivement, il la regardait intensément.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, dit elle tranquillement à Gordon, un soupçon de menace dans la voix.

- Non tu as raison, je vais juste le dire à James, murmura Prewett un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

Ginny le regarda, horrifiée.

Gordon rit de bon cœur.

- Je plaisantais, petite fleur (depuis le mariage, Gordon et Remus n'avaient de cesse de la surnommer ainsi, à son plus grand désappointement, après tout, elle n'était pas _petite_ !).

- Tu as intérêt…James ne se contrôle pas vraiment dans ce genre de situation…

- Oui, je suis sur que Diggory s'en rappelle encore.

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir et il sourit encore plus.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Léonora et deux autres personnes que la rousse identifia comme étant Thomas Anderson et Violetta Brown, les deux examinateurs que Saint Mangouste avaient envoyé à Poudlard en juin dernier pour évaluer leurs capacités à elle et à Gordon.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et Léonora, s'avança jusqu'à être au centre de la pièce. Elle n'avait fait aucun signe montrant qu'elle connaissait Ginny ou Gordon, mais les deux roux ne s'en soucièrent pas : avant le départ de Godric's Hollow la mère de James les avait prévenu.

- Bonjour, commença Léonora d'une voix ferme et pleine d'autorité. Je suis Léonora Potter, chef médicomage de Saint Mangouste. Voici Thomas Anderson et Violetta Brown responsables de votre formation.

Les deux médicomages les saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Vous êtes dix huit et vous serez donc répartis en deux groupes de neuf sous la direction de Thomas ou Violetta qui seront alors vos référents.

Elle marqua une pause et les scruta.

- Nous sommes en guerre, leur rappela-t-elle. Vous avez été choisi parce que vous êtes les meilleurs, parce que nous pensons que vous pourrez supporter ce que vous verrez ici. Nous sommes en guerre, répéta-t-elle. Votre formation ne sera pas de tout repos.

De nouveau elle s'arrêta, comme pour leur laisser le temps de bien intégrer le fait qu'ils seraient bien assez tôt confronté au sang, à la ruine et au désespoir.

- Bien, reprit-elle. A l'énoncé de votre nom vous rejoindrez l''un ou l'autre des groupes.

Ginny attendit anxieusement, se demandant si elle serait avec Gordon ou non…elle fut presque étonnée que le nom Evans ne retentisse pas avant de se souvenir qu'elle était une Potter depuis plus d'un mois.

- Potter, Lily, appela Léonora. Vous êtes avec Thomas. Prewett, Gordon Frédéric avec Thomas…

L'appel continua mais Ginny ne pu que remarquer la manière dont on la regardait.

« On voit tout de suite ceux qui sont pistonné » marmonna une fille blonde de son groupe en la fusillant du regard. Ginny s'intima le calme, et retint de justesse Gordon qui prévoyait, au vu de la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux, de sauter sauvagement sur le dite fille.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Globalement, la journée se passa bien. Anderson leur fit visiter Saint Mangouste de long en large en leur rabâchant de _bien_ retenir les différents passages et couloirs parce qu'il n'avait _pas_ le temps de leur montrer une deuxième fois.

- Nous sommes en guerre, leur répéta-t-il une bonne dizaine de fois.

Aussi le soir, dans les vestiaires, le sujet principal des conversations était les actions de Voldemort.

Ginny écoutait distraitement les autres parler en se demandant ce qu'elle allait préparer à dîner en rentrant…tout pour ne _pas_ penser aux regards noir de ses camarades qui l'avaient poursuivi depuis le matin et à Gordon qui fulminait à côté d'elle.

- Moi ce que je me demande, intervint un garçon d'une voix plus forte que les autres, ce qui attira l'attention de Ginny malgré elle, c'est comment en _ces temps de guerre_ (il singea Anderson en prononçant ces mots), l'hôpital peut encore faire du piston alors que nous avons besoin de médicomage compétent…

Ginny sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors que tous les yeux se posaient sur elle et que Gordon émettait un grognement digne de son loup garou de petit ami.

- Rien à dire ? Continua le garçon, le même qui ce matin encore la fixait intensément de ses yeux noir, dans sa direction. Tu es quoi au juste pour le grand chef, sa fille, sa nièce ?

La rousse fronça un sourcil et haussa l'autre avant de répliquer calmement :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde…ton nom ?

- Scott, Perceval Scott.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Scott. J'ai subi la formation accélérée de Poudlard et les examens de Saint Mangoutse : j'ai autant ma place ici que toi.

Il y eu un silence.

- Enfin Scott tu es aveugle ? Tu n'as pas remarqué son alliance ? Ou bien tu n'as pas lu la rubrique mariage de la Gazette pendant l'été ? Elle est la belle fille du grand chef…marié à James Potter, Auror en formation, petit fils de Harry Potter…

Ginny regarda la fille qui venait de s'exprimer, c'était la blonde du matin…Millicent quelque chose…

- Tais toi ! Lança Gordon avant que Ginny n'ait le temps de réagir. Tu n'as même pas le tiers de connaissances en médicomagie de Lily…Et ce n'est certainement parce que ta vie sentimentale est aussi déserte que le Sahara que tu as le droit de médire sur les histoires d'amour des autres…à moins que ça ne te fasse te sentir moins seule ? Pauvre fille va…

- Dis moi Potter, fit Scott avec un sourire en coin tandis que Millicent devenait aussi rouge que l'étendard Griffondor, est ce que ton _mari_ sait que tu as un autre chevalier servant ?

- Espèce de…

- Gordon ! Appela Ginny en lui tenant fermement le bras, l'empêchant de se jeter sur Scott. Ca suffit. Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, je sais ce que je vaux, tu le sais et James le sait. Maintenant allons nous en, ils ne méritent pas qu'on les écoute…

Ginny se saisit tranquillement de son sac et sortit tout aussi tranquillement de la pièce, suivit par tous les regards…

- Lily, Gordon était derrière elle. Il la rattrapa et lui prit la main. Je suis désolé Lily, ce ne sont que des abrutis.

Ginny lui sourit.

- Je sais. Et je m'en fiche.

Le roux lui lança un regard incertain avant de lui rendre son sourire.

- On rentre ? Proposa-t-il.

- Oui…j'ai décidé que ce soir ça serait Lasagnes…

- J'adoooooooooore les Lasagnes, fit Gordon les yeux soudain brillant.

Ginny pouffa.

- Ca je le sais imbécile…oh et Gordon ?…Ca reste entre nous…ce qui vient de se passer je veux dire…pas la peine de mettre James au courant.

Le jeune Prewett soupira.

- Je crois en effet que ça serait plus sage.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Septembre passa en flèche.

Une routine s'installe à Godric's Hollow. Tous les matin, les habitants du manoir se réunissaient dans la cuisine, se souhaitaient une bonne journée et se séparaient pour ne se réunir que le soir autour du délicieux dîner que Ginny préparait avec amour. Trois fois par semaine, ils allaient ensemble aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix et écoutaient les différents rapports des combattants et se voyaient (principalement Beth, Sirius et James sans oublier Harry) attribuer des missions par Dumbledore.

Ginny, Gordon et bien évidemment Léonora étant les seuls médicomages de l'Ordre, ils servaient surtout à réparer les bobos de leurs amis lorsque ces derniers revenaient amochés de leurs missions.

A l'hopital, Ginny aurait souhaité que cela se passa aussi bien qu'avec l'Ordre (qui fonctionnait très bien, mieux qu'en 1996 à vrai dire) mais si Anderson chantait ses louanges (comme il le faisait pour Gordon en fait) ses camarades avaients la rancœur tenace à son égard.

Elle avait beau dire qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en tort (elle était juste douée en médicomagie par Merlin ! ce n'était pas un crime !), les remarques blessantes de Scott finissaient par la faire douter d'elle-même.

Cette après midi là de début octobre, une petite attaque sur un village moldu avait fait des blessés chez les Aurors.

Ginny avait été dépêché avec (ô malheur) Scott aux urgences et s'occupait présentement d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui pestait contre sa stupidité…

- Comment est ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas voir ce sort venir ! Répéta-t-il pour la cent cinquantième fois.

- Monsieur Marche, arrêtez de vous morigéner, vous êtes en vie, c'est ce qui est la plus important non ? Lui rétorqua Ginny.

- Vous êtes bien gentille, mademoiselle.

- Madame, glissa Ginny avec un léger sourire.

- Mariée si jeune ? S'étonna Marche.

- Et on sait tous avec qui, hein Potter ? On sait tous pourquoi aussi…

Ginny fusilla Scott du regard alors que celui-ci lui lançait un sourire mauvais. Il se retourna et tira le rideau sur la gauche de la rousse afin de découvrir son patient.

Patient qui pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Scott avec une rage que Ginny reconnu tout de suite.

- James !

- Toi ! Fit le jeune Potter. Je te conseille de t'excuser auprès de _ma femme_ ! Maintenant ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de faire de toi de la chair à pater ! Excuse toi !

- James ! Appela encore Ginny. Baisse cette baguette !

- Excuse toi auprès de _ma_ femme tout de suite, murmura dangereusement James sans prendre en compte la rousse.

Scott était livide et ses yeux fixaient la baguette braquer sur lui avec une peur lisible.

- Par-pardon, chuchota-t-il finalement.

- Tu peux faire mieux j'en suis sur…

- Potter ! Intervint finalement Marche (Ginny sursauta, elle l'avait presque oublié). Ca suffit maintenant, baisse ta baguette ou je te colle une suspension. Et vous, (il s'adressa à Scott avec une voix menaçante) je vous conseille de déguerpir ou je vous jette moi-même un sort !

Scott ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'en alla d'un pas rapide et incertain. Marche se tourna vers Ginny.

- Vous avez fini ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant son bras que la rousse venait de soigner.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas je dois aller faire mon rapport.

- N'oubliez pas de signer la feuille de soin, et surtout de ménager votre bras pendant les deux heures qui suivent…

- Oui, oui, je connais la procédure…(il se tourna vers James)…Potter ! Quand tu auras fini ici, passe dans mon bureau, on va discuter…

Il se dirigea vers la porte sans plus de commentaires sauf…

- Oh et Potter…bonne chance. Tu vas découvrir qu'il n'est jamais bon de mettre _sa_ femme en colère…Madame Potter, au plaisir.

Ginny acquiesça machinalement, fixant James qui venait de saisir le sens des paroles de son collègue, et la porte se referma.

Et le couple Potter eut sa première dispute conjugale.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Et leur dispute dura plus d'une heure pendant laquelle James affirma qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir, que ce « type horrible aux cheveux blonds ridicules » aurait mérité plus qu'une petite menace. Il s'offusqua d'apprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi à Ginny et manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation en comprenant ce que pensaient les camarades de la rousse quant à son admission à la formation de médicomagie.

Ginny quant à elle, n'en finit pas de lui reprocher son comportement puéril qui allait plus jouer contre elle qu'autre chose, elle lui reprocha son impulsivité qui finirait par lui causer des problèmes et…et s'arrêta net en constatant la grimace de douleur de James lorsque ce dernier, fatigué, s'assit sur le lit de la chambre de l'hôpital.

- Oh mon Dieu, James tu es blessé !

- C'est rien, grommela ce dernier.

Mais ce n'était pas rien et la rousse s'en voulu tout de suite de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Laisse moi voir, lui dit-elle doucement, oubliant d'office leur dispute.

- Dire que j'avais tout fait pour que ce ne soit pas toi qui me soigne.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, chuchota-t-il avec tendresse en lui caressant la joue.

- Imbécile, rétorqua Ginny mais son ton ruisselait tant d'amour que l'insulte sonna comme un « je t'aime ».

Elle le soigna en silence et lorsqu'elle eut finit le serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, lui dit elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Et James se demanda s'il ne devait plus jamais menacer les abrutis qui s'en prenaient à sa femme ou s'il ne devait plus jamais éviter de montrer une blessure à Ginny…dans un sourire maraudeuresque il opta pour la seconde option et souhaita bonne chance à l'horrible type aux cheveux blond ridicules s'il venait à croiser son chemin une seconde fois…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La nuit était paisible et aucun son ne venait briser le calme qui régnait sur la demeure.

Quand soudain, une alarma stridente résonna bruyamment dans Godric's Hollow, réveillant ses habitants dans un sursaut mémorable.

- Une attaque, grogna fébrilement James en se levant. Le ministère appelle ses Aurors…

Ginny se leva à son tour, un peu perdue, jamais encore l'ampoule de détresse remise à chaque Auror n'avait résonner dans la maison…et pour une première fois, ce n'était pas une mais quatre ampoules qui hurlaient. Celles de James, Beth, Sirius et Harry.

Sans rien comprendre, mais les sens en alertes, elle suivit James au salon où Sirius achevait de boutonner sa chemise, Beth de lacer ses chaussures et où Harry parlait fébrilement dans un miroir à double sens avec…Dumbledore. Léonora, arriva elle aussi habillée de pied en cape.

Puis, James déposa un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres et jeta de la poudre de cheminette de l'âtre de la cheminée avant de disparaitre rapidement suivis de son grand père, de Beth et de Sirius.

Ginny, pas franchement réveillée, sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'angoisse…oh Merlin, que se passait-il, pitié que James revienne en un morceau…

- Tenez vous prêts, fit Léonora. Gordon, Lily je vous conseille d'enfiler vos blouses d'intervention d'urgence et de me suivre à Saint Mangouste, ainsi vous serez prêts au moment où l'alerte retentira chez nous aussi…Peter, Remus, vous feriez mieux de joindre l'Ordre, je pense qu'on aura besoin de vous là-bas…

Devant l'air interrogateur des jeunes qui lui faisaient face, Léonora murmura tristement :

- Il est rare que le Ministère fasse appel aux Aurors en formation…l'attaque doit être de très grande envergure.

Puis, elle disparu à son tour dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'angoisse de Ginny n'avait fait que croitre entre le moment où ils avaient tous quitter Godric's Hollow et celui où elle avait atterrie à Saint Mangouste.

Le signal d'urgence avait retentit dans l'hôpital deux minutes après leur arrivée à elle et Gordon.

Andersen réunit son équipe dans les vestiaires.

- Bon écoutez bien, nous allons devoir exceptionnellement nous rendre sur place. Les Aurors sont trop débordés pour s'occuper des blessés, ils nous ont créé une zone de protection pour qu'on puisse y aller nous même.

Il y eu de nombreux hoquets de stupeur.

D'habitude, on n'envoyait pas les médicomages sur un champ de bataille. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Anderson les regarda gravement.

- Nous vous avions prévenu que c'était la guerre, nous ne plaisantions pas. Ceux qui ne se sentent pas capable de venir, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. Les autres suivez moi, le temps presse.

Complètement terrorisée mais absolument résolue Ginny emboita le pas à Andersen, suivie de ses camarades.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsque Ginny atterrit sur le champ de bataille, rien, non, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à _ça_.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de blessés jonchaient le sol.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de corps sans vie se mêlaient à eux.

Au loin un incendie magique faisait rage, ravageant un grand nombre de bâtiments.

Plus loin encore, le combat.

Le combat qui continuait.

Et Ginny sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier sachant que James était là-bas.

- Très bien écoutez moi! Hurla Anderson. Les Aurors en sont encore à repousser les mangemorts et à sécuriser le périmètre. Ils font leur possible pour amener le maximum de blessés dans la zone. La priorité est de savoir si ces personnes sont aptes à transplaner, si c'est le cas, faites le sans tarder, dans le cas contraire, faites votre possible ! Maintenant allez y !

Cependant aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, sans doute trop paralysés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Bougez vous !

Ginny croisa l'espace d'une seconde le regard de Gordon et se lança.

La « zone » comme l'avait appelée Anderson, était en vérité un espace plus ou moins vaste ou les Aurors déposaient les blessés avant de retourner au combat. Elle était protégée par une mince lueur bleutée que Ginny identifia comme un bouclier.

Sentant l'urgence monter en elle, elle s'approcha du premier blessé devant elle, prit son pouls, constata l'état de ses blessures et transplana immédiatement à Saint Mangouste.

L'heure qui suivit fut uniquement rythmée par ses allés et retour à l'hôpital, elle remerciait Merlin car les Aurors étaient arrivés avant que les blessures de ces gens ne deviennent vraiment trop grave…si on laissait la magie noire s'infiltrer pendant trop longtemps dans un corps, les chances de survie s'amenuisait à chaque seconde…

Mais alors qu'elle se penchait sur un homme d'âge moyen, elle entendit les bruits de combats se rapprocher.

Elle releva la tête et se figea.

Non…ce n'était pas possible…Non…

La mince barrière bleutée érigée pour qu'aucun sort perdu ne touche les blessés et les médicomages venaient de se briser.

Ce qui signifiait que maintenant ils étaient tous _dans_ la zone de combat…

Ginny scruta les alentours, soudain paniquée.

Il y avait trop blessés, ils n'auraient jamais le temps de tous les évacuer…

Merlin…pitié…

Elle vit Gordon quelques mètres plus loin transplaner trois blessés à la fois.

C'était beaucoup trop…le danger était trop grand…mais c'était la seule solution.

Elle échangea un regard avec ses autres collègues et tous imitèrent Gordon dans la limite de leur possibilité.

Ginny empoigna l'homme qu'elle soignait, ainsi qu'une vieille femme qui serrait elle-même contre elle une petite fille d'à peine six ou sept ans.

Elle pria de toutes ses forces qu'elle arrive à tous les transplaner d'un seul coup.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement en atterrissant sur le plancher de Saint Mangouste avec les trois personnes qu'elle transportait.

Mais Ginny ne s'attarda pas et retourna sur le champ de bataille après avoir donné les détails de l'état de ses patients.

Elle continua ainsi durant de longues minutes au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Il était déjà épuisant de transplaner plusieurs fois en un laps de temps si court, mais transplaner avec plusieurs autres personnes en même temps était une attitude folle.

Ginny fut rapidement trop fatiguée pour transporter d'autres blessés, mais l'avantage était que maintenant les victimes étaient en nombre moindre, presque toutes étaient des Aurors ou des membres de la brigade ministérielle, plus aucun civil ou presque n'étaient présents, ce qui voulait dire une chose, elle pouvait, si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, se lancer dans la bataille.

Elle s'occupa de plusieurs Aurors dont la plupart retournait au combat dès qu'elle leur avait jeté un sort revitalisant, ou alors un sort anti-hémorragie, elle avait tenté d'en retenir plus d'un, mais aucun ne l'avait écouté.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, ce ne fut qu'en voyant Franck Londubat inconscient qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte que la bataille penchait douloureusement du côté des mangemorts.

Elle le soigna du mieux qu'elle le pouvait songeant qu'Alice la tuerait si Franck n'en ressortait pas vivant.

Lorsqu'elle l'eu amené à l'hôpital et qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau en plein dans les combats, Ginny constata qu'elle n'avait plus vue Gordon depuis un moment déjà.

Elle le chercha désespérément sans le trouver.

Mais les combats l'entouraient à présent bien trop dangereusement pour qu'elle avance encore sans esquiver les sorts, il fallait qu'elle se batte, le moment était venu.

Elle prit le temps de scruter les environs, constatant par la même que beaucoup de ses collègues s'étaient engagés dans la bataille pour préserver un certain périmètre de sécurité (toute relative mais malgré tout présente) autour des blessés que l'on ne pouvait pas transplaner.

Ginny prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers un Auror qui était vraiment en très mauvaise posture, à plus de trois mètres de là.

Il combattait seul face à deux mangemorts et elle le sentait se fatiguer.

Elle jeta alors le premier sort qui lui passait par la tête.

_- Expelliarmus_ !

Un des deux mangemorts vola deux mètres plus loin.

L'Auror quant à lui sembla soulagé qu'on lui vienne en aide, Ginny comprit alors que ce dernier était méchamment blessé sur le flanc droit.

A deux ils purent maîtriser le deuxième mangemort en le mettant hors d'état de nuire, puis Ginny s'approcha de son désormais compagnon d'armes.

- Je suis médicomage, dit elle en s'essuyant le front. Laissez moi regarder ça. Quel est votre nom ?

- John…John Stuart.

- Lily Potter, se présenta-t-elle rapidement.

Elle ne pu empêcher une grimace de s'étaler sur son visage en constatant les dégâts de sa blessure.

- Je dois vous emmenez tout de suite à Saint Mangouste.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser le combat…

Ginny planta ses émeraudes dans les yeux bruns de l'homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle.

- Ecoutez moi bien, si vous restez ici, vous mourrez pour la simple raison que cette blessure vous rendra inconscient dans moins de cinq minutes et qu'il sera alors trop tard, je ne pourrai plus vous transplaner…

Il voulu répliquer mais changea d'avis devant le regard ferme de la rousse qui le transporta aussitôt à l'hôpital. Il s'évanouit quelques secondes à peine après leur atterrissage.

Ginny qui n'avait vraiment plus de force se dit que ce transplanage était vraiment celui de trop…mais à la pensée que James…Sirius…Beth…et Gordon étaient encore là bas…

Elle puisa dans ses dernières réserves et retourna sur le champ de bataille.

Les quelques minutes qu'il lui avait fallu pour amener Stuart à Saint Mangouste avaient vu s'aggraver la situation.

Désormais il n'y avait plus aucune zone pour les blessés dont l'état ne permettait pas le transplanage, et les combats étaient de plus en plus violents.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de s'horrifier car on l'attaqua par derrière.

Elle esquiva sans trop de difficultés.

Le mangemort face à elle eu un sourire goguenard sans doute du fait qu'elle ne soit que médicomage et non pas Auror.

Elle allait lui montrer…

S'en suivirent une lutte acharnée ainsi que de nombreux sorts mortels, mais Ginny était encore debout et apte à se battre.

Le seul problème étant qu'elle avait identifié ce mangemort comme de niveau un. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était très, très mal partie…

L'Ordre du Phénix avait classé les mangemort en trois niveaux. Le niveau trois regroupait les mangemorts « débutants », tout juste marqués ou qui ne possédaient pas une grande puissance magique. Le niveau deux regroupaient le nombre le plus important de partisans de Voldemort, ceux qui avaient les capacités d'un sorcier moyen ou plus et qui pour certains avaient des atouts magiques non négligeables. Le niveau trois comportaient les mangemorts les plus fidèles, les plus doués, et surtout les plus dangereux. Ils étaient le cercle de confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ginny s'accrochait néanmoins, elle avait de l'expérience en matière de mangemort, pour cause ce n'était certainement pas le premier qu'elle voyait.

Cependant Ginny faiblissait et son adversaire le sentait bien.

_- Crucio !_

_- Stupéfix !_

_- Impédimenta_ !

Ginny esquiva.

Mais le temps de redresser sa baguette pour attaquer et le mangemort avait déjà lancé son sort…

Elle se sentit projetée sur le côté et une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille lança un puissant « _Expelliarmus _» qui acheva son adversaire.

Il enchaîna par un sort de stupéfix et de ligotage avant de se tourner vers elle.

Il avait une longue entaille le long de la joue droite, son épaule avait certainement subit l'épreuve du feu, mais il restait droit, et fier.

Ginny lui sauta au cou.

- James…j'ai eu si peur…

- Merlin ; Lily mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elle lisait très bien l'inquiétude dans sa voix comme dans ses yeux.

- Je…les blessés…

- Lily retourne à l'hôpital !

- C'est hors de question !

- Lily…

- James vous êtes en sous nombre.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais une vague de panique se propagea parmi tous les combattants.

Il se tourna vers la source de ce nouveau désastre et pâlit considérablement.

- James qu'est ce que…

Ginny se tourna à son tour, et le sang quitta définitivement son visage.

IL était là.

Sa robe noire flottant sous l'agitation d'une brise inexistante.

Son teint blafard rayonnant comme une lueur macabre.

Et Ses yeux, d'un rouge sang, qui scrutaient le champ de bataille avec jubilation.

Lord Voldemort.

Ginny frissonna.

- Lily, appela la voix trop rauque de James, rentre s'il te plait…

- Non, James on a besoin de moi.

- Lily, par pitié…

Mais la rousse était déterminée.

Elle déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de son mari en lui murmurant un « je t'aime » vibrant.

Puis d'un pas assuré elle se plongea dans le cœur même des combats.

Et bien évidemment James la rattrapa.

Il savait qu'il ne la convaincrait pas alors à son tour il lui dit tout son amour et ce fut en duo qu'ils se réengagèrent dans la bataille.

Ils ne se débrouillaient pas si mal et ce du fait qu'ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre mieux que quiconque.

Bien sur, Ginny ne pouvait aucunement remplacer Sirius (partenaire de James dans toutes ses missions) qui était plus efficace mais c'était une bonne combattante malgré tout.

Dans leur avancée ils croisèrent plusieurs connaissances dont Alice que Ginny rassura brièvement sur l'état de Franck, mais aussi Gordon qui sembla soulagé de les voir vivants et enfin Sirius qui se battait comme un beau diable à moins de deux mètres d'eux contre un mangemort particulièrement coriace.

Pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que chaque pas qu'ils faisaient les amenait inexorablement de plus en plus près de Voldemort lui-même.

Et ce fut dans un sursaut que Ginny croisa pour la première fois de sa vie les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

James à ses côtés grogna et se plaça instinctivement devant sa femme.

Et IL sourit.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas le couple Potter de la nouvelle génération…intéressant…très intéressant…

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

Cet être n'était pas humain n'est ce pas ?

Aucun homme n'avait la voix _si froide_…

De douloureux souvenirs lui vrillèrent les tempes…_Tom Elvis Jedusor_…le journal intime…non, non ce n'était pas le moment de se souvenir…

- Rejoignez moi, susurra Voldemort, rejoignez moi ou vous ne trouverez que la mort.

D'une même voix James et Ginny lancèrent un « Jamais ! » retentissant.

A deux, baguettes dressées, ils savaient qu'ils se battraient jusqu'au bout sans céder.

IL eu un rictus.

_- Crucio _!

Le couple Potter esquiva avec brio.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas ce qu'il était pour rien…

_- Avada Kedavra_ !

Nouvelle esquive.

Ginny jeta un puissant « _Expelliarmus_ » qui eu juste l'effet de faire reculer d'un pas Voldemort, et de le mettre très en colère par la même occasion.

_- Doloris _!

Cette fois elle ne pu esquiver.

Elle sentit comme des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc la transpercer de toutes parts.

Une douleur infinie et innommable la consuma.

Et elle ne souhaita qu'une chose…_en finir_…

Elle entendait un cri au loin…un cri déchirant…et il lui sembla vaguement qu'il provenait de sa propre gorge.

Elle entendit James hurler un « Lily » tout aussi déchirant.

Mais la douleur était si forte…

Si forte…

Aussi forte que Voldemort était puissant.

Puis tout cessa.

Elle fut parcourue de violents spasmes.

Usant des dernières forces qu'elle possédait elle se releva courageusement pour voir que James était face au Seigneur Noir et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'avantage.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle lança le premier sortilège qui lui passa par la tête.

D'énormes chauves souris entourèrent Voldemort qui, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui sauva James d'une mort certaine.

Son mari se retourna vers elle.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent à cet instant.

De nombreux bruits caractéristiques de transplanages se répercutèrent en écho sur la zone de combat. Et Voldemort se défie du sortilège de chauve furie lancée par Ginny.

Parmi les arrivants se distinguait nettement un homme à la longue barbe scintillante.

Albus Dumbledore.

Ginny su qu'ils étaient sauvés à l'instant même où elle croisa les prunelles bleues du directeur de Poudlard.

Ce dernier se dirigea prestement vers eux en voyant dans quelle position ils étaient.

Voldemort lui-même se désintéressa du couple pour faire face à Dumbledore.

Ce fut James qui eu la brillante idée de s'éloigner du combat à peine commencé des deux plus puissants sorciers du monde magique.

- Lily…Lily tu vas bien ?

- Oui…et…et toi ?

- J'ai vu pire ou presque…On a eu de la chance…_beaucoup_ de chance…, ajouta-t-il dans un frisson, avant de la serrer dans ses bras avec forces. Lily…Il…il faut retrouver les autres…

- Oui…

Ils étaient tous les deux mal au point, mais ils ne pouvaient sincèrement pas partir en laissant leurs amis derrière eux…surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé Beth une seule fois depuis leur arrivée…

Ils achevèrent deux mangemorts avant d'être finalement séparés.

La rousse chercha désespérément son mari…Merlin…ou était-il passé ?

Ginny, vraiment très affaiblie par le doloris du mage noir, avait du mal à tenir debout.

Sa vue devenait trouble.

Elle eu la chance de s'éloigner, sans le vouloir, des combats les plus virulents.

Elle se retrouva en marge du champ de bataille.

Et elle constata avec horreur qu'une marrée humaine de blessés s'étendait à ses pieds.

Qu'ils soient mangemorts ou non, tous étaient dans un état proche de la mort.

Ginny s'avança…Et l'horreur se mua en quelque chose d'encore pire…quelque chose qu'elle n'était même plus capable d'identifier.

Car ces hommes et ces femmes, n'étaient pas dans un état _proche_ de la mort…ils _étaient_ morts.

Elle sentit ses entrailles se retourner et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Les bruits du combat résonnaient à ses oreilles.

C'en était trop.

Trop.

- Mmmmmmm…

Un gémissement plaintif lui parvint, la faisant sursauter.

Parmi cette foule macabre se trouvait un survivant.

Ses instincts de médicomages, la poussèrent, malgré le fait qu'un rien la fasse sombrer, à chercher l'origine de ce gémissement.

Il fallait qu'elle sauve cette personne.

Oui il le _fallait_.

Désespérément elle scruta les corps autour d'elle.

L'un d'entre eux bougea imperceptiblement.

Le sang de Ginny se glaça.

C'était un mangemort.

Elle n'allait pas sauvé un des ces monstres sanguinaires !

Elle n'allait certainement pas permettre à un de ces combattants de la mort de retourner à la bataille.

Mais sa conscience la titillait.

Car malgré tout, cette masse ensanglantée qui gisait à ses pieds était un être humain.

Ce fut sans vraiment s'en rendre compte que Ginny se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps du mangemort.

D'un geste lent, elle souleva le masque pour savoir…

Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement.

_Son_ visage était tuméfié par endroit.

_Son_ teint déjà pâle l'était encore plus.

- Sévérus…, souffla-t-elle.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Rogue ouvrit les yeux au prix d'un effort surhumain semblait il.

Il parut surprit de la voir.

- Pou…pourq…pourquoi…

Il tenta de parler, mais Ginny l'en dissuada d'un geste.

Elle savait que sa décision était prise.

Elle ne _pouvait pas_ laisser Sévérus Rogue mourir.

Ce n'était même pas concevable.

Alors avec des gestes lents, elle souleva la robe du mangemort qui ne fit aucun mouvement, de toute façon vu son état cela aurait été un miracle, pensa la rousse.

Elle se saisit de sa baguette et sonda la profonde blessure qui se traçait le long de l'abdomen de Sévérus.

Les poumons.

Les poumons avaient été touchés.

Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Vite.

Mais elle était si fatiguée.

Si fatiguée.

Toutes ses forces l'avaient quittées.

La respiration de Sévérus se fit plus douloureuse et ce fut cela plus qu'autre chose qui poussa Ginny à agir malgré toutes ses blessures, toute sa fatigue.

Elle jeta d'abord un sort qui fit se multiplier les cellules de ses poumons, avant d'en jeter un qui referma la plaie au niveau du poumon droit.

Puis elle lança un charme visant à la conservation de cet organe vital.

Mais elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas faire plus.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

C'était trop lui demandé.

Dans un dernier effort, elle lui lança un sort anti-hémorragie.

- Je…suis…désolée…Sévérus…peux pas…faire…plus…

Elle croisa le regard noir de Rogue et y lu une lueur indéfinissable.

- Ba…baguette…, pu-t-il demander avec peine.

Elle lui tendit.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Non.

Ses paupières devenaient lourdes.

Bien trop lourdes.

Son corps s'affaissa.

Et Ginny dans un dernier soupir sombra dans le noir total.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Toujours rien ?

- Toujours rien.

Silence.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Vingt morts de notre côté, une bonne cinquantaine de blessés…et nous avons attrapés quelques mangemorts

- Bien.

Silence.

- James, tu…

- Je vais bien. Elle va s'en sortir. Comment va Beth ?

- James…

- Sirius, j'ai dit, _comment va Beth_ ?

- Bien, elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de se battre correctement, les médicomages l'ont amené ici au tout début de la bataille…j'ai pas besoin de te dire que j'en suis fabuleusement content…

- En effet. Et les autres ?

- Tout le monde est en pleine forme à deux ou trois égratignures près. Mais James…

- Elle. Va. Bien.

Silence.

- Je vais bien Sir'.

- LILY !

- Je vais prévenir les autres…

Des pas qui s'éloignent.

- Je t'aime Lily, mais ne me refait jamais ça.

- Promis.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Ginny avait perdu connaissance et avait été plongée dans le coma pendant près de cinq heures.

Cinq heures pendant lesquelles James était resté à ses côtés refusant obstinément qu'on le soigne, la regardant juste, lui tenant la main et attendant.

Attendant qu'elle se réveille, car elle allait _forcément_ se réveiller.

Parce que ce n'était pas ainsi que sa vie devait s'achever.

Cela avait été la première fois depuis qu'il était au courant de l'avenir qui leur était réservé à Lily et à lui que James avait été _heureux_ de connaitre le futur.

Même si cette connaissance ne l'avait pas empêché d'être un rien angoissé.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que l'Ordre se réunissait, Sirius posa une question qui, si James n'avait pas habilement détourné la conversation, aurait eut de graves conséquences pour Ginny.

- Je suis sur de moi, avait affirmé le jeune Black. J'ai mit ko Rogue en lui renvoyant le sort qu'il m'avait lancé…un sort vicieux, très vicieux car quand il se l'ait prit il est tout de suite tombé raide. Pourtant on ne le compte pas parmi les blessés ou les morts et encore moins parmi les prisonniers. Quelqu'un l'a aidé.

- Et alors ? Avait demandé Remus, blasé.

- Et alors, les mangemorts avaient autre chose à faire que de le soigner…c'est quelqu'un de notre camp, ou supposément de notre camp qui l'a fait…on doit savoir qui c'est.

Ginny avait échangé un regard avec James (elle lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Rogue) et ce dernier avait prit ce ton autoritaire qu'aucun de leurs amis ne contestaient.

- Laisse tomber Sirius. Rogue est un mangemort du troisième niveau, il est loin d'avoir une réelle importance.

Et Sirius avait simplement haussé des épaules au grand soulagement de Ginny.

Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer le fait qu'elle ait sauvé Sévérus d'une mort certaine ?

Durant cette réunion, il fut aussi abordé le fait que le jeune couple Potter avait ouvertement confronté Voldemort.

- Dès à présent, la prudence doit être décuplée, leur avait dit Dumbledore. Voldemort n'aime pas qu'on s'oppose aussi directement à lui.

- Vigilence constante ! Avait alors grogné Maugrey.

Et Ginny, malgré le caractère dramatique de la discussion n'avait pu empêcher un sourire amusé d'effleurer ses lèvres.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La seule chose positive qui ressortit de cette attaque était le nouveau comportement des camarades de Ginny et Gordon à Saint Mangouste.

Il n'en restait plus un pour critiquer sa place à l'hôpital, mis à part Scott qui avait la rancune plus tenace que les autres. Beaucoup avait admiré le courage de « Lily » durant la bataille, plus encore le fait qu'elle ait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres en en ressortant _vivante_.

Finalement, Octobre, Novembre et Décembre passèrent sans que la routine de Godric's Hollow ne change réellement.

Et ce du fait que Ginny et James faisaient tout pour pouvoir connaitre des instants inoubliables avec leurs amis…avec cette famille qu'ils s'étaient construit tous ensemble.

Le couple Potter n'oubliait pas que le temps passait inexorablement. Mais plutôt que se morfondre ils avaient décidé de profiter de la vie, car bientôt il serait trop tard.

Alors ils _vivaient_.

Ils vivaient pleinement, oblitérant la guerre dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Leur bonheur (presque incompréhensible aux yeux des personnes qui ne les connaissaient pas), rayonnait tant qu'il touchait, englobait Léonora, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Beth, Gordon et Peter.

Ainsi en cette veille de Noël, il régnait une humeur bonne enfant à Godric's Hollow.

Ginny fredonnait doucement en cuisinant, une délicate et savoureuse odeur s'échappait de la cuisine appâtant les habitants de la maison…la rousse avait déjà du repoussé une attaque de Sirius-ventre-sur-pattes-Black, et une attaque groupée de Beth, Gordon, Remus et Peter.

Elle eut un sourire amusé en voyant le jeune Black, à la porte de la cuisine, transformé en Patmol, lui faire les yeux doux.

- Oh tu veux de la pâté ? Lui proposa-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Il se contenta de grogner.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

- C'est excellent !

- Mmmmmm…chaprouve ! Ch'est exchellent !

- Patmol, fit James avec une grimace de dégoût, ne parle pas en mangeant par pitié…tu vas finir par me donner des cauchemars…

Le dîner se déroulait calmement…enfin, aussi calmement que pouvait se dérouler un dîner de veille de Noël avec les maraudeurs.

- On ouvre les cadeaux ! S'excita Sirius dès qu'il eut englouti le dessert de Ginny.

- Parce que tu crois que tu en as ? Rétorqua cette dernière.

Ce à quoi le jeune Black répondit en lui tirant la langue.

- En tout cas, on n'ouvre pas les cadeaux tout de suite ! Dit Harry.

- Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Fut la plainte qui sortie unanimement des bouches de Sirius et James.

- Parce que, décréta Potter senior.

Ginny eut un rire en voyant la tête de son mari. James décida d'aller se blottir contre elle, boudeur, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- Je te donne mon cadeau ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu serais prête à tricher ? Murmura-t-il en retour.

- Pour toi je suis prête à tout.

Il se redressa doucement, prit son visage en coupe et planta durant de longues secondes son regard chocolat dans celui émeraude de Ginny. Puis il l'embrassa. C'était doux, tendre et chaud. C'était un baiser comme ils en échangeaient chaque jour : un baiser d'amour.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau, dit James toujours à voix basse. Je t'ai toi.

BOUM

Le couple sursauta et se tourna vers la provenance du bruit avant d'exploser de rire.

Gordon, Beth, Sirius et Peter étaient amassés les uns sur les autres dans un enchevêtrement de corps tout à fait risible…visiblement contrairement à l'interdiction de Harry ils avaient tenté de s'approcher des cadeaux sous le sapin…mais Remus (qui se trouvait debout à un mètre de la _chose_ qu'était devenue leurs amis, une baguette en main), en avait décidé autrement aux vues du sourire moqueur qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Le Monsieur a dit non les enfants, dit le jeune lycanthrope une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Ooooooooooooooooo

- Et maintenant on peut les ouvrir ?

- Siriuuuuuuuuus…

- Et maintenant ?

- Qu'on le bâillonne par pitié…tout pour le faire taire !

Harry regrettait presque sa décision d'attendre minuit pour ouvrir ces _maudits_ cadeaux. Presque.

- Comment fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Beth. Comment fais tu pour le supporter ?

La jeune Smith haussa les épaules mais ses yeux criaient l'amusement.

- Moi je peux répondre, intervint Ginny un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- Alors ?

- Et bien…elle ne le _supporte_ pas, pour la simple raison qu'elle est exactement pareille que lui.

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre, marmonna Harry.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Beth pour dire…

- On peut les ouvrir maintenant ? s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…

Harry leva les bras au ciel en braillant des « qu'ai-je fait à Merlin » qui firent rire jusqu'aux larmes l'ensemble de la famille.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

- MINUIT ! Annonça Léonora d'une voix forte et presque soulagée.

- Cadeauuuuuuuuuuux ! Hurlèrent Beth et Sirius.

Les autres secouèrent la tête amusés et résignés.

Mais à ce moment une alarme stridente retentit dans la maison, leur rappelant cette nuit là, trois mois auparavant.

- J'ai comme l'impression que les cadeaux devront attendre, murmura Sirius tout air enfantin, joyeux et joueur ayant disparu de son visage.

Il ne fallu pas cinq minutes à chacun pour se retrouver là où il devait être.

A savoir pour Gordon, Ginny et Léonora, à Saint Mangouste.

Les deux roux ne furent pas étonnés d'être à nouveau envoyés sur le terrain, à la différence que cette fois était bien pire que la précédente.

Il n'y avait strictement aucune zone de protection des blessés. Le seul ordre d'Andersen avait été de trouver les blessés, de les amener à l'hôpital et surtout, surtout de _rester en vie_.

Ginny cru halluciner devant les scènes d'horreurs auxquelles elle assista. Les mangemorts étaient déchainés.

Peur. Sang. Désespoir.

Dès leur arrivée, Gordon et elle avaient été séparé. La rousse avait vite compris que leur présence en tant que médicomages étaient secondaires, il y avait plus de morts que de blessés. C'était leur capacité à combattre dont on avait besoin.

Alors elle combattit.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne rencontra ni James, ni Sirius, ni personne.

Cette fois-ci et pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était elle, et elle seule face aux mangemorts.

Elle perdit le fil du temps.

Inconsciente de son trajet parmi les combats, elle se retrouva pourtant _une fois encore_, face à cet être qu'elle méprisait et qui était la cause de toutes ses souffrances, passées, présentes et futures.

Elle tremblait face à Lui. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Cependant, Ginny n'était la seule qui le combattait. Ils étaient quatre.

Des trois autres elle ne reconnu que Maugrey. Mais même à quatre contre un, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Aucune chance.

Merlin devait cependant avoir eut pitié d'eux, car d'autres combattants vinrent se joindre à eux.

Dont James, et Franck qui encadrèrent la rousse qui s'en sentit tout de suite plus forte.

A présent ils étaient dix contre un.

Pourtant Voldemort ne faiblissait pas. _Il ne faiblissait pas, par Merlin !_

Dans un coin de son esprit, une voix que Ginny identifia comme étant celle d'Hermione dans ses mauvais jours, cria, paniquée, que si Voldemort n'arrivait pas à faiblir devant dix sorciers confirmés, comment ferait Harry le jour venu ? _Comment ferait Harry ?_ Hurla encore et encore cette partie de son cerveau.

Comme la dernière fois, Dumbledore apparu finalement de nulle part et engagea la bataille avec Voldemort.

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que ce dernier ordonne le repliement.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny passa les jours qui suivirent l'attaque de Noël dans un brouillard total. L'Ordre n'avait eu de cesse de lui rappeler chaleureusement qu'une nouvelle fois, elle et James s'en étaient sortis vivant après une confrontation d'avec le Lord Noir.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.

Maintenant que la bataille était finie, son esprit s'était accaparé du problème qui lui avait sauté aux yeux pendant qu'elle se déroulait.

_Comment ferait Harry pour vaincre Voldemort ?_

Il fallu une semaine entière à James pour faire avouer à Ginny son trouble et en être imprégné à son tour.

Mais il leur fallu à tous deux beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus de temps pour se résigner à comprendre que cela n'était, n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais de leur ressort.

Car ils ne seraient pas là le jour où Harry affronterait ce monstre. Ils ne seraient pas là.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…__**et **__**il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas…**_

Et Ginny priait chaque jour pour que, quelque soit ce pouvoir (Harry ne lui avait jamais révélé sa nature dans le futur), il aide son bébé à vaincre.

Oui, Ginny priait chaque jour.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'année 1979 commença donc.

Et le temps passa.

Comme s'il avait lui aussi senti que les jours étaient comptés et que bientôt de sombres choses arriveraient, Dumbledore vint les voir plus souvent.

Il restait assis pendant plusieurs heures en compagnie de Ginny et James, discutant de tout et de rien. Passant de la guerre à la météo, sans oublier les bonbons au citron, et ce, sans transition.

La rousse avait seulement compris que le vieil homme venait surtout pour profiter des derniers instants qu'il pourrait passer avec les seules personnes qui le comprenaient _vraiment_.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Les deux évènements marquant de ce début d'année furent l'obtention du diplôme d'Auror avec quatre mois d'avance de James, Sirius et Beth et la nomination en tant que sous capitaine du jeune Potter.

Ginny ne s'en étonna pas : James avait un don pour commander les gens dans les moments les plus critiques.

Outre cela, Voldemort multiplia ses attaques et l'Ordre fut de plus en plus débordé. Bientôt, il leur apparu évident que le Ministère de la Magie était infiltré jusque dans ses fondements.

Un climat de tensions et de suspicion s'installa sur l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Un climat auquel Godric's Hollow semblait encore échapper.

Ginny devait pourtant avouer que plus le temps passait plus elle s'inquiétait de l'avenir, et ce, même si elle le connaissait déjà…

Et elle voyait bien que James était aussi perturbé qu'elle. Elle savait, que dans le noir de la nuit, des dizaines de questions se formaient.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Un bruit sourd.

Des cris de douleur.

Et ces chuchotements de colère.

James savait qu'il rêvait.

Qu'il cauchemardait.

Cela lui arrivait souvent. Aussi souvent que Lily.

A chaque fois, c'était la même scène qui inlassablement se répétait.

Il revoyait Lily lui murmurer au coin du feu l'avenir dans sa noirceur la plus cruelle et des images défilait alors les unes après les autres, au fil du récit de la rousse.

Remus seul, dans une maison délabrée, pleurant sur ses blessures autant physiques que morales.

Sirius dans une pièce froide et sombre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant sous le joug des Détraqueurs.

Peter révélant sournoisement à son maître leur secret.

Beth et son image flou, car il ne connaissait rien de son futur.

Gidéon, mort.

Gordon, mort.

Sa mère, morte.

Son grand père, mort.

Harry…son fils…seul. Blessé…Mort.

Et ces chuchotements. Ces chuchotements qui lui murmuraient vicieusement que c'était de leur faute à Lily et à lui.

Qu'il leur suffirait de parler, de prononcer quelques mots pour que cet avenir s'efface.

Et ces cris, ces cris de douleur qui lui hurlaient sans cesse que Lily, sa Lily, son Ange, sa Petite Fleur…Lily, bientôt, Lily mourait.

James se réveilla en sursaut.

Un cauchemar ? Non, ce n'en était pas un.

C'était juste le reflet de la réalité.

James posa son regard sur le visage calme et endormi de sa femme.

Comme il l'aimait. Oh oui Merlin, comme il l'aimait.

Et pour elle, seulement pour elle, il endurerait tout cela.

Il supporterait de _savoir_.

Il supporterait de ne rien faire.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

Pour elle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il faisait froid.

Très froid.

Et ce n'était absolument pas normal.

Le mois d'aout battait son plein par Merlin ! Ginny pesta contre le monde entier lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir.

Les mois avaient défilés comme dans un rêve. Gordon et elle avaient obtenu leur diplôme de médicomages en juin dernier avec fierté. Ginny s'était laissé engagée avec une certaine résignation (dans une autre situation elle n'aurait certainement pas choisi cela) dans le service des urgences de Sainte Mangouste.

Gordon quant à lui avait refusé de faire de même.

- Je vois assez de morts, de blessés et de sang pendant les batailles où nous sommes réquisitionnés, avait-il dit avec un léger sourire. Je veux voir la vie. Quoi de mieux que le service néonatale pour cela ? _Je veux voir la vie_, avait-il répété doucement son regard glissant sur Remus.

Et Ginny avait compris que Gordon voulait surtout pouvoir mettre au monde des enfants que lui n'aurait certainement jamais. Sa gorge s'était alors serrée et James lui avait tendrement prit la main en signe de réconfort.

Les attaques régulières étaient presque devenues une routine, les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix faisaient parties de leur quotidien, les batailles aussi.

La vie continuait malgré la guerre.

C'était étrange, vraiment, mais c'était ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, les maraudeurs, Beth, Gordon et Ginny avaient congé tous ensemble. Ce fait était exceptionnel.

Ils avaient prévu de faire un pique nique pour célébrer cet évènement rarissime en allant dans la clairière qui surplombait Pré-au-Lard. Celle là même où James avait fait sa demande en mariage plus d'un an auparavant.

Et il pleuvait.

- Je déteste la pluie ! Grogna Ginny.

Les autres l'observaient maugréer depuis maintenant vingt minutes.

Il fallait préciser que Ginny pour l'occasion avait préparé un panier pique nique gigantesque et que cela lui avait prit beaucoup de temps.

James, en chevalier servant dévoué, finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ma Lily, dit il doucement. Nous sommes sorciers, qu'importe la pluie quand la magie est là ?

La rousse le regarda sans comprendre puis jeta un coup d'œil aux autres qui lui adressaient un sourire en coin.

- Je me suis ridiculisée c'est ça ?

- Bien sur que nooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Fit Sirius en riant.

Ginny lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir.

- Ouh j'ai peur ! S'exclama le jeune Black en frissonnant faussement.

- Sirius, je te déconseille de mettre la femme de _ton_ sous capitaine en colère, dit Remus d'un ton docte.

- Et Pourquoi ?

- Peut être parce que le dit sous capitaine est prêt à te botter joyeusement les fesses, fit Beth avec un sourire amusé.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Après deux ou trois sorts, la clairière était sèche, la température ambiante raisonnable, la nappe de pique nique mise et un soleil artificiel flottait même à deux mètres au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de montrer que nous sommes là ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- Nous le voyons mais les autres ne peuvent le voir.

- Ingénieux, admira la rousse.

- Maraudeur, répliqua James avec un sourire pompeux.

L'après midi s'égrena tranquillement.

Entre rire et discussions joyeuses, ils firent tous en sorte d'oublier la guerre.

- Non, non, vous vous rappelez la fois où Beth, Lily et Gordon se sont fait prendre par Mac Gonagall ? _Ca_ c'était tordant ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Hey ! s'indignèrent les trois concernés.

- Non Patmol le plus drôle…c'est le jour où pour la première fois Lily a giflé James…il est resté pendant dix minutes à regarder le vide sans comprendre…, dit Remus.

Il y eut encore plusieurs rires.

- Et les moments les plus gênants ? Demanda Beth.

- Hum…quand James a…

- Sirius je te déconseille de continuer ou je cafte pour tu-sais-quoi…

- Tu ne ferais pas ça Cornedrue…

- Tu crois ? Répliqua le jeune Potter avec un faux sourire innocent.

- C'est pas sympa pour nous, grommela Beth.

- Oui, on aimerait tous savoir, fit Remus avec un sourire diabolique.

- Remus ! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

Le jeune Lupin leva les mains en signe de reddition, soucieux de ne pas se mettre ses amis à dos. Gordon se pencha alors sur lui et posa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lunard rougit plus que de raison : c'était la première fois que Gordon et lui s'embrassaient devant leurs amis…

- J'adore quand tu fais ce sourire, chuchota le jeune Prewett, lui aussi rouge.

La clairière résonna de nouveau en éclats de rires.

- Personnellement, intervint Ginny pour masquer la gêne de ses amis, le moment le plus marrant et aussi le plus frustrant pour moi reste le jour où vous nous avez espionné James et moi, dans la chambre des garçons…

- Oui, affirma James. J'étais à ça (il fit un minuscule écart entre son pouce et son index) de l'embrasser mais il a fallu que vous veniez…je n'oublierai jamais vos têtes quand j'ai ouvert la porte…

Le couple Potter échangea un regard et explosa de rire à ce souvenir.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, Sirius se racla la gorge et prit la main de Beth dans la sienne.

- Mes chers maraudeurs, et affiliés maraudeurs, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer.

Il y eut un silence et le jeune Black planta ses yeux bleu nuit dans ceux de la jeune Smith.

- Beth et moi, sommes fiancés, déclara-t-il finalement.

Ginny qui s'en doutait depuis quelques jours, leur sauta dessus pour les étouffer dans une étreinte dont elle seule avait le secret.

- Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Dit elle en leur faisant un sourire lumineux.

Elle s'empressa d'ailleurs d'immortaliser ce moment, cette journée entière à vrai dire, en prenant une photo avec l'appareil que James lui avait offert au Noël précédent.

_Oooooo_

_Ginny déchira le papier cadeau, impatiente de voir ce que son mari avait pu lui trouvé._

_Elle fut étonnée de trouver un appareil photo (sorcier) dans la boîte._

_Devant son évidente surprise, James la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura :_

- _J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait laisser des souvenirs à Harry._

_La rousse se contenta de l'embrasser pour toute réponse._

_oooooo_

Cette après midi là, Ginny eut de nouveau la force de croire que tout irait bien.

Oui, tout irait _forcément_ bien.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny pressa le pas, soucieuse d'en finir au plus vite.

Elle n'aimait pas être ici.

Mais Dumbledore lui avait personnellement demandé de le faire.

En ce mois d'octobre, venteux et nuageux, une tension sans égale planait sur le monde magique.

En effet, depuis plus d'un mois, aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu.

Il était clair, très clair, que l'ennemi préparait quelque chose.

Quelque chose, qui connaissant Voldemort, ne tournerait pas en la faveur de l'Ordre.

La peur s'infiltrait chez chacun des combattants du Phénix.

Mais cette tension prendrait bientôt fin, et c'était ce que Ginny allait signifier à James et aux autres présentement.

Elle traversa l'Atrium en jetant des regards suspicieux à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle eut une moue dégoûtée en voyant la statue du grand hall qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Ginny s'engouffra dans un ascenseur et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec un certain soulagement : elle se trouvait enfin dans le département des Aurors.

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent sur son passage, la rendant nerveuse.

- Excusez moi, mademoiselle, l'intercepta un Auror à l'air pompeux en l'englobant d'un regard appréciatif, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- C'est _Madame_, Fletcher, fit une voix à quelques pas de la. Et c'est aussi ma femme. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de passer.

Ginny se tourna vers James qui regardait froidement le dénommé Fletcher, et s'approcha de lui.

Fletcher haussa les épaules et s'en alla, non sans lancer à la rousse un regard significatif qui fit grogner James.

- Je hais ce type, lâcha d'ailleurs le jeune Potter.

- James, chuchota Ginny sans plus faire attention à la réflexion de son mari, je dois vous parler à toi et aux autres, tout de suite, ordre de Dumbledore.

La rousse vit James prendre un air sérieux avant de le suivre jusqu'à une salle rectangulaire où une large table entourée d'une dizaine de chaises, tenaient lieu de mobilier.

- C'est la salle de débriefing, expliqua-t-il. Attends moi ici, je reviens dans une minute.

Et en effet James revint quelques moments plus tard accompagnés de Beth, Sirius, Harry, Maugrey et quelques autres…tous Aurors, tous membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Pourquoi Albus n'a-t-il pas utilisé le moyen habituel, s'enquit Harry après avoir jeté plusieurs charmes d'impassibilité sur la salle.

- Parce qu'il fallait que nous soyons réunis…, expliqua rapidement Ginny.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Maugrey en fronçant les sourcils.

A ce moment une énorme sirène retentit dans tout le ministère de la magie, faisant presque trembler les fondations.

- Pour ça, répondit la rousse.

- _Le Ministère est attaqué, ceci n'est pas un exercice, le ministère est attaqué…,_ fit une voix mécanique au dessus d'eux.

- Les mangemorts attaquent sur trois fronts, fit Ginny en parlant vite, ils seront partout à la fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même va être de la partie.

- Quels sont les ordres ? Fit James alors que l'alarme retentissait encore et encore.

- Les repousser à tout prix. Si le Ministère tombe…

Personne n'eut besoin qu'elle achève sa phrase.

Ooooooooooooo

C'était le chaos, Ginny en était bien consciente.

Les mangemorts attaquaient de tous les côtés, ne leur laissant aucun répit.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment elle s'était retrouvée dans l'Atrium alors qu'une demi heure plus tôt elle était encore dans le département des Aurors.

Elle avait perdu de vu les autres à peine la bataille commencée.

Alors qu'elle stupéfixiait un mangemort de niveau deux, elle fut attirée par un bruit retentissant près des ascenseurs.

Ginny eu une grimace d'horreur en voyant James, Franck, Alice, Sirius, Maugrey, Léonora et Harry, plus quelques autres dont le nom lui échappait, aux prises avec Voldemort lui-même et cinq mangemorts de niveau un.

Sans vraiment réfléchir elle s'élança vers eux, baguette tendue.

Elle se jeta dans la bataille en attaquant Voldemort lui-même.

James la regarda et pendant une fraction de seconde, Ginny vit la peur et la résignation dans ses yeux.

Ils étaient sept contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres : le couple Potter, le couple Londubat, Harry, Maugrey et une femme que la rousse ne connaissait pas.

Bien vite cependant, il fut évident que le combat se déroulait réellement ente Harry et Voldemort. Les autres furent happés par les mangemorts de niveau un (ils étaient huit à présent) qui s'étaient massés autour de leur maitre.

De nouveau, Ginny fut séparée des autres et se retrouva à se battre seule.

Elle n'était pas vraiment en situation dominante dans ce combat, le mangemort avait toujours une légère avance sur elle.

Soudain, un sort bleu se dirigea vers l'homme encagoulé contre qui la rousse luttait.

Le mangemort esquiva, mais Ginny eut un soupire de soulagment.

- Besoin d'aide, lui lança Léonora en se plaçant à ses côtés.

En l'entendant, le mangemort eut un rire qui glaça la rousse.

ooooooooooo

La bataille s'acheva mais Ginny ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Oui, les duels cessèrent, les mangemorts s'enfuirent, les bruits de combats s'éteignirent.

Mais Ginny ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Figée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle fixait le visage paisible de la femme qui reposait dans ses bras.

Incapable de bouger, incapable de penser.

Tout n'était que silence à ses oreilles alors que ses yeux voyaient ce que son esprit ne voulait voir.

Oui, silence.

Un silence assourdissant.

Un silence oppressant.

Elle n'entendit pas les autres s'approcher. Elle ne les entendit pas paniquer, hurler, lui demander si elle allait bien, lui demander de lâcher le corps sans vie qu'elle pressait contre elle.

Elle n'entendit rien.

Car le silence autour d'elle était aussi puissant que la peine immense qui était venue s'ajouter à tant d'autres dans son cœur, dans son âme.

Rien n'aurait pu la sortir de cet état léthargique.

Rien.

- Lily…, la voix était rauque car obstruée par une tristesse presque palpable.

_A part lui._

Ginny leva les yeux et croisa le regard hagard, éteint et mortellement triste de James.

Un regard qui était le reflet parfait de son propre regard d'un vert émeraude où plus une seule lueur ne brillait.

Longtemps ils se contemplèrent avant que leurs yeux n'aillent _la_ fixer encore, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien la réalité et pas un cauchemar comme ils en faisaient tant.

Mais rien ne pouvait effacer l'effroyable vérité.

_Morte._

Léonora Potter était _morte_.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_A suivre…_**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

_Ginny regarda son mari avec une angoisse sans fin._

- _On ne peut pas faire ça James, on ne _peut_ pas._

_Il la regarda, et elle pu lire une détermination farouche dans ses yeux chocolat : elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter._

_Pas qu'elle en ait réellement envie._

- _On le peut, Lily. On le peut, et _on le doit_, répliqua finalement James._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà…j'espère que ça vous a plu…une petite review ??

_**Désolée pour cette fois je ne réponds pas aux reviews, je n'ai pas le temps…Merci à tous, vraiment, vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur !!!**_

Bisous

Eléonore-dem.


	39. Advienne que pourra

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR bien sur

**Auteur** : 1001 . Nuits (et oui j'ai changé de pseudo…)

**Titre** : Parce que la vie continue

_**Notes :**_ Je suis sincèrement **désolée** de cette attente très (trop) longue. Ce chapitre est (en plus) assez court par rapport aux autres mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez avoir le chapitre (même amputé de quelques pages) maintenant que d'attendre encore Dieu sait combien de temps…je me suis aussi dit, **suite à certaines reviews (merci à vous, vous m'avez motivé!)**, que vous aimeriez savoir que **je n'abandonne pas** et que je suis toujours vivante ! lol

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Très bien, dit Ginny. Appelez tout le monde le diner est servi.

Il n'y eut cependant aucune réaction dans la cuisine de Godric's Hollow. Fronçant les sourcils, la rousse se tourna vers les personnes présentes.

Gordon, Remus, Sirius, Peter et Beth la regardaient avec une détermination qui la fit soupirer.

Elle était fatiguée.

Fatiguée.

Une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque du ministère, et Léonora Potter avait été enterrée sous les honneurs, deux jours auparavant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda finalement Ginny. Aucun de vous n'a envie d'aller chercher James ?

Le regard des autres se porta sur Sirius.

Bien, ainsi le jeune Black avait été désigné comme porte parole.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

y On ne peut pas Lil'.

Ginny haussa un sourcil surpris.

- On ne sait pas ou il est par Merlin ! Il disparait des heures chaque jour ! Fit Sirius en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Oh.

- Ça ne t'attire pas d'autre réaction que « oh » ? Ragea le jeune Black.

Les autres restaient obstinément silencieux et Ginny se dit que ce discours avait du être répété avant cet instant. Elle ne s'en sentit qu'encore plus exténuée.

Bien sur, elle savait ou était James. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait, et pourquoi il le faisait. Elle savait que son comportement comme celui de son mari devaient sembler suspect aux yeux de leurs amis.

Et Merlin, elle était _fatiguée_.

- Merde, Lily ! Léonora est morte ! Morte, bordel ! S'énerva Sirius, comme à bout de patience.

- Langage, lui rétorqua automatiquement Ginny avant de comprendre son erreur en voyant leurs visages à tous s'affaisser.

- Lily, intervint Remus d'un ton calme. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Quoi donc ?

_- Ca_ ! Grogna Sirius, presque hystériquement.

- Sois plus explicite Black, fit la rousse sentant ses nerfs d'une fragilité affreuse.

- Lily, soupira Patmol de manière désespérée. Ce n'est pas normal que vous réagissez de cette manière toi et James…non attends, ce n'est pas normal que vous _ne réagissiez pas_, plutôt. Léonora est morte. _Morte_. Et vous agissez comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. _Ce n'est pas normal. _

Sirius semblait sur le point de pleurer. En observant les autres, Ginny constata avec un énième soupir que c'était aussi leur cas.

Merlin, ses nerfs n'allaient vraiment pas tenir…

- James disparait constamment on ne sait ou ! Bordel Lily, James n'a même pas pleuré ! Pas même pour l'enterrement ! Reprit Sirius.

- Sirius…, tenta la rousse.

- Non, il faut que…que…, un sanglot échappa au jeune Black qui enfouit son visage entre ses mains, effondré.

- Oh Sirius, chuchota Ginny doucement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La réaction de Sirius à ce geste fut d'une rare violence.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte brutalement faisant sursauter tout le monde et saisit Ginny par les épaules avant de la secouer.

- Sirius…arrête, tu me fais mal…Sirius !

- Mais réagis bon sang ! Réagis !

Et Ginny sentit sa patience et ses nerfs s'effondrer.

Elle s'éloigna de Sirius avec une force due à une colère sans nom qui brûlait dans ses veines.

- REAGIR ! REAGIR ! hurla-t-elle, complètement hors d'elle.

Sirius, Remus, Gordon, Beth et Peter se statufièrent, figés de surprise devant cet éclat.

- Mais qui te dit que nous ne réagissons pas ? Qui te dit que James n'a pas pleuré ? Qui te dit que nous ne sommes pas tristes, épouvantés, horrifiés par ce qui s'est passé ? Qui te dit qu'aucun cauchemar ne me réveille la nuit pour me faire revivre sa mort ?

Ginny s'arrêta.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois tentant de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Es tu là, Sirius, lorsque le soir, James appelle sa mère dans son sommeil ? Es tu là quand il se réveille en pleurs réalisant qu'elle est morte, tout comme son père avant elle, le laissant orphelin ? Es tu là, Sirius ? Et ressens-tu cet effroyable sentiment, suffocant, étouffant, qui à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, te rappelle ta culpabilité pour ne pas avoir empêché ce qui s'est passé ?

De nouveau, elle marqua une pause.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il le fallait.

Elle commençait à trop en révéler.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle lu l'horreur dans les yeux de ses amis et encore une fois, se sentit vraiment épuisée.

Une bouffée de remords monta en elle. Elle n'aurait pas du crier ainsi. Elle n'aurait pas du.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

- Lily…, fit Gordon.

- Non…écoutez…il faut que vous compreniez…ce…Nous _sommes_ tristes. Nous _sommes_ effondrés, James et moi. N'en doutez pas un instant. Mais…vous devez réaliser…La vie est courte. Tellement, tellement courte.

Les émeraudes de Ginny balayèrent le visage de chacun.

- Il faut en profiter maintenant. Il faut avancer. Qui vous dit que demain ne sera pas le dernier jour où nous serons ensemble ? Il faut vivre.

Ginny se massa les tempes et ferma encore une fois les yeux.

- La mort n'est pas une fin, ce n'est que le début d'un autre voyage. Elle n'est douloureuse que pour ceux qui restent…à nous de montrer à Léonora que nous ne l'oublions pas, que jamais nous ne cesserons de l'aimer, mais il faut _vivre_.

Ils devaient comprendre. Oui, tous, autant qu'ils étaient. Ils devaient comprendre maintenant.

- La vie continue, chuchota Ginny.

Puis, sans plus jeter un regard à ses amis, elle sortit de la cuisine.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Ginny chuchota son nom au mur vierge devant elle. Dans un léger bruit de coulissement ce dernier laissa place à un passage dans lequel elle s'engouffra.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque ancestrale des Potter fut la lumière vive qui l'éclairait malgré l'heure tardive.

Il était deux heures du matin passées.

La deuxième était le corps endormi de son mari, par terre, contre le seul pan du mur vide de tout livre.

James tenait étroitement contre sa poitrine un énorme volume poussiéreux, son sommeil semblait agité.

Ginny poussa un soupir et hocha la tête de droite à gauche avant d'aller s'asseoir près de lui.

Le jeune Potter était à bout. Deux jours auparavant, alors qu'ils revenaient de l'enterrement, il avait craqué. Il s'était laissé aller à une colère sans nom, puis à une infinie tristesse avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de la rousse.

Depuis, il semblait aller mieux mais avait un air préoccupé inquiétant. Il passait tout son temps dans cette bibliothèque. Isolé.

Cette pièce ne laissant passé qu'exclusivement les membres de la famille Potter, seuls Ginny et Harry pouvaient l'y rejoindre, ce qui semblait satisfaire James.

La rousse tenta de prendre le livre des mains de son mari, mais le mouvement le réveilla.

- Lil' ?

- Oui. Tu t'es endormi. Viens, allons dans notre chambre, ça sera plus confortable, tu ne crois pas ?

James s'étira et se frotta les yeux.

- Non, dit il.

Ginny haussa un sourcil étonné.

- J'ai trouvé, Lil'.

Perplexe sa femme le regarda, interrogatrice.

James sourit d'un sourire, qui pour la première fois depuis la mort de Léonora, semblait sincère.

- J'ai trouvé, répéta-t-il en lui tendant le volume qu'il tenait, ouvert à une page précise.

Intriguée, elle s'en saisit, mais n'en comprit pas plus la joie de James.

Il semblait si heureux, presque soulagé.

Mais Ginny ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Ok, James…tu-tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Les autres sont inquiets…tu ne viens même plus manger avec nous et…

- Ecoute, je vais bien, je te le jure.

Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ma mère est morte. C'est dur, mais je l'accepte d'accord ? Ce que je n'accepte pas…ce que je n'accepte plus, c'est de _savoir_, Lily…je ne peux plus continuer…

Ginny sentit l'inquiétude montée en elle. Est-ce que James voulait…

- Je veux leur dire. Je peux accepter que notre mort soit nécessaire, je l'accepte même sereinement, car je sais que c'est _notre_ choix Lily, mais pas eux. Eux ne l'auront pas choisi. Ils vont subir une décision que _nous_ aurons prise pour eux en ne leur disant rien, en taisant cet effroyable avenir.

Le cœur de la rousse rata plusieurs battements. Elle pâlit considérablement et sa respiration devint saccadée.

- Lily ?

Ginny le regarda mais ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

- Non Lily, s'il te plait écoute moi…ok, laisse moi m'expliquer d'accord ?

Elle se sentait si assommée qu'elle ne protesta pas.

Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit les mains avec douceur.

- Lily, calme toi. Il faut que tu comprennes. Je ne peux plus faire semblant, je le voulais, tellement, parce que je connais les conséquences qu'engendrerait un futur révélé, mais je ne peux plus regarder les gens que nous aimons souffrir, _mourir_, alors que nous avons les moyens d'empêcher ce qui se passe.

Il marqua une pause et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les deux émeraudes de sa femme.

- Nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi Lily. Les cauchemars viennent hanter notre sommeil, ils se sont imprégnés dans nos rétines à un tel point que je les vois, tu les vois, dès lors que nous fermons les yeux. Et c'est comme ça depuis des mois. Pas depuis la mort de ma mère. Et la culpabilité nous ronge. La _tristesse_ nous ronge. Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, Lily, je t'ai entendu leur dire que la vie _continuait_, mais elle ne continue plus pour nous. _Plus depuis des mois._

Il caressa doucement sa joue et essuya de son pouce les larmes qui y coulaient silencieusement.

Ginny savait qu'il avait raison. Elle le savait. Mais elle s'était résignée depuis si longtemps.

Parce que c'était mal. Dire cette vérité cruelle était mal. Cela pourrait, non, cela les _mènerait_ au chaos.

- James…

- Non, Lily, laisse moi finir. Il y a moyen. Il y a un moyen de leur dire, de les laisser choisir…de les laisser choisir de leur destin, sans qu'ils n'influent eux-mêmes sur ce qui se passera.

Ginny fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

James agita devant elle le livre.

- Nous allons leur jeter ces sorts Lily. Puis nous leur dirons tout. Tout.

- Non…James…

- Puis ils oublieront, Lily, ils oublieront…, continua James sans prendre en compte son interruption, ce sera à nous de nous charger de la suite. Ils ne s'en rappelleront que lorsque nous le déciderons Lily…pour que plus tard, ils comprennent…

Ginny regarda son mari avec une angoisse sans fin.

- On ne peut pas faire ça James, on ne _peut_ pas.

Il la regarda, et elle pu lire une détermination farouche dans ses yeux chocolat : elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

Pas qu'elle en ait réellement envie.

- On le peut, Lily. On le peut, et _on le doit_, répliqua finalement James.

Et Ginny, épuisée de lutter, épuisée de ses sentiments, épuisée d'être silencieuse depuis si longtemps, épuisée, épuisée tout simplement, hocha la tête en accord.

- Advienne que pourra, murmura-t-elle alors que James la serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Idiote ! Elle avait été idiote d'accepter ! C'était dangereux, immoral, stupide !

Se morigénant ainsi, Ginny marchait dans Sainte Mangouste, sans faire réellement attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Cela faisait un mois que James avait eu sa « brillante » idée et un mois qu'elle ne cessait de pester contre sa propre faiblesse face à lui.

Elle n'aurait pas du accepter.

Ginny avait compris les tenants et aboutissants de ce que ferait un futur dévoilé. Elle savait combien il était catastrophique de jouer avec le temps. Elle le savait depuis longtemps, bien avant même son arrivée à cette époque.

Tout comme elle savait ce que James ressentait pour l'avoir ressenti des centaines de fois depuis cette même arrivée. Elle connaissait cette douleur lancinante, cette brûlante culpabilité et cette tristesse étouffante. Mais à la différence de l'héritier Potter, elle avait appris à vivre avec.

La rousse soupira.

Il était trop tard pour arrêter son mari.

Il avait déjà tout préparé dans les moindres détails, il avait sélectionné les personnes qui devaient être présentes, il s'était exercé à jeter les sorts qui assurerait l'absolu secret de cette réunion que Ginny prévoyait fort éprouvante.

Le pire était sans doute le fait qu'une partie d'elle, une partie qu'elle savait très importante, souhaitait et encourageait ce que James préparait. C'était cette partie là de son cœur qui l'avait fait céder et c'était cette même partie qui la faisait aider son mari envers et contre tout.

_C'est mal_, chuchota une voix dans son esprit. Ginny s'empressa de la faire taire.

Il était trop tard.

La réunion fatidique devait avoir lieu le lendemain et toutes les personnes concernées étaient déjà au courant, ou le seraient dans la soirée. Toutes sauf une, que Ginny devait trouver et persuader.

De nouveau elle soupira.

- Lily ! Hey Lily !

La rousse se retourna et sourit à Gordon qui courait dans sa direction.

C'était la pause déjeuner et ils avaient l'habitude de manger ensemble. Quoique depuis plusieurs jours Ginny n'avait plus trop d'appétit, elle était souvent prise de nausées et se sentait immensément fatiguée.

Elle en connaissait la cause bien entendu. Comment l'ignorer alors qu'elle y pensait à chaque minute de chaque jour. Merlin, cette foutue réunion allait avoir sa peau. Ginny était persuadée qu'une fois la soirée du lendemain achevée elle serait de nouveau en parfaite santé.

- Dis le si je t'ennuie surtout, plaisanta Gordon.

La rousse rougit.

- Désolée, je suis juste préoccupée.

- Tu ne devrais pas, regarde, James à bien repris du poil de la bête lui, tu devrais faire pareil…

- Mmm…

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? J'ai remarqué ton manque d'appétit…ta fatigue…

- Oui, je suis inquiète, avoua la rousse.

Gordon lui jeta un regard perçant alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table de la cafétéria de l'hopital.

- Quoi ? s'agaça Ginny au bout de quelques minutes de son petit manège.

- Tu as des sautes d'humeur aussi.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises !

- Rien qu'hier, tu as fustigé Remus parce qu'il était en retard au diner, de cinq minutes à peine en passant, avant de t'excuser les larmes aux yeux. Il y a deux jours, tu riais ouvertement d'une blague de Sirius puis tu t'es mise en colère sans raison apparente.

- Je suis fatiguée, Gordon, et puis je ne sais pas mes hormones doivent me jouer un tour je suis bientôt dans ma période…, murmura Ginny légèrement gênée.

Le jeune Prewett la regarda comme si soudainement elle possédait une deuxième tête, semblant avoir une révélation.

- Lily, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu tes règles ? Dit il, d'un coup tout excité.

- GORDON ! Cria Ginny, morte de honte. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on demande !

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose qu'elle ne pu entendre.

Il se leva ensuite, lui prit la main et la força à le suivre le long de plusieurs couloirs, ils montèrent un étage et se trouvèrent devant une porte que la rousse connaissait bien : c'était le cabinet médicomagique de Gordon, dans le service obstétrique.

- Entre. Assieds toi.

- Gordon, ma pause se finit dans dix minutes…

- Oh mais ça n'en prendra que deux.

- Pour faire quoi au juste ?

Gordon lui sourit d'un air énigmatique, ses yeux bleus brillaient de mille éclats. Cela faisait des mois que Ginny n'avait pas vu son ami si plein d'espoir et de joie. Elle se demanda intriguée ce qu'elle avait manqué de si joyeux dans leur précédente conversation.

- Donne moi ta main Lil', lui ordonna Gordon.

Ginny s'exécuta, intriguée.

Son ami piqua le bout d'un de ses doigts la faisant sursauter. Avec des gestes dus à l'expérience, il fit tomber précisément une goutte du sang de la rousse dans un gobelet plein d'une potion bleu clair avant de faire disparaitre la minuscule plaie qu'il avait ouverte.

- Maintenant attendons.

Et soudain, Ginny comprit.

Elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer et elle su par avance comment la potion allait réagir à son sang.

Et elle se trouva stupide. Si stupide.

Comment avait-elle pu seulement _oublier _? C'était la chose la plus importante de sa vie et elle s'était faite distraire, _elle avait oublié_.

Puis, étouffant un grognement, elle se rappela le sort de mémoire qui pesait encore sur elle…ce satané sort qui avait fait disparaître de sa mémoire tant d'évènements!

Doucement la potion tourna de bleu clair à un vert pomme parfait.

- Oh Lily ! Fit Gordon dans un éclat de rire avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

Ginny, en état de choc, ne réagit pas de prime abord.

Puis lentement, elle sentit une chaleur bienfaitrice l'envahir, une bouffée de joie pure monta dans son ventre.

Elle rendit son étreinte à Gordon alors qu'une larme de bonheur s'échouait sur sa joue.

- Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Ginny hésita un instant.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prise de venir ici, sans prévenir, sans urgence, alors qu'elle était débordée de travail et qu'il lui restait encore une « mission » à accomplir pour la soirée du lendemain.

Dans son euphorie, elle avait oublié toute raison et s'était précipitée au Ministère de la Magie.

Parce qu'il fallait qu'elle prévienne James. Il le fallait.

Harry…elle posa une main sur son ventre pour l'instant plat…Harry arriverait bientôt dans leur vie.

Mais à présent alors qu'elle traversait l'Atrium reconstruit, des souvenirs de la bataille l'assaillaient et elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et accéléra son pas.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard elle atteignit le service des aurors elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle fut presque tout de suite interpellée.

- Lily Potter, que fais tu là par le slip de Merlin ?

Elle eut un sourire et se tourna vers Maugrey qui fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction, demandant implicitement si sa présence était due à l'Ordre du Phénix...comme la dernière fois.

- Je suis juste passée pour parler avec James…rien d'urgent, le rassura-t-elle, mais je dois tout de même le voir…

Il sembla se relaxer légèrement et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte close où Ginny détecta au moins trois sorts d'impassibilité. L'écriteau indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de réunion.

Maugrey l'ouvrit silencieusement et la rousse pu entendre la voix de son mari résonner à l'intérieur : forte, autoritaire mais calme, une voix de guideur d'hommes.

- Potter, appela Maugrey, on te demande.

- Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Fit James, agacé. Je suis en pleine réunion.

Ginny se mordilla la lèvre. Bien sur que si cela pouvait attendre…elle n'aurait pas du venir, James avait d'autres choses a penser…Mais il s'agissait _d'Harry_…

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles faire attendre ta Lady, Potter. Bouge tes fesses.

Il y eu quelques rires lorsque James sortit précipitamment de la salle, la mine inquiète.

- Lily ? Tu vas bien ? Viens, on sera plus tranquilles dans mon bureau.

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à une pièce de taille moyenne où le désordre semblait régner en maitre.

- Assieds toi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ginny se trouva soudain sans voix.

Comment annonçait-on à son mari qu'on attendait son enfant ? Un enfant plus que désiré, qui plus est.

- Je suis enceinte, dit-elle sans plus de réflexion.

Il y eu une ou deux minutes de silence, puis James tomba a genoux devant le siège où elle s'était assise, lui saisissant les mains au passage.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du futur père alors que d'une voix tremblante il murmurait au ventre de Ginny :

- Bienvenue à toi Harry James Potter, il y a longtemps que nous t'attendions.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- OH MON DIEU !

- Sirius épargne nous…

- OH MON DIEU !

- Sirius…

- JE VAIS ETRE TONTON PATMOL !

- Sirius !

La nouvelle de la grossesse de Ginny avait provoqué de nombreuses réactions.

Harry était devenu plus immobile qu'une statut avant d'éclater de rire en marmonnant « j'ai réussi à vivre assez longtemps pour être arrière grand père…je suis le meilleur ! ».

Beth et Remus s'étaient presque tout de suite mit à gazouiller en direction de l'utérus de la rousse, de ce que la futur maman avait compris de leur nouveau langage, ils lui souhaitaient la bienvenue.

Peter s'était contenté de sourire.

Quant à Sirius…

- OYEZ OYEZ, LA NOUVELLE GENERATION DE MARAUDEURS EST EN MARCHE ! SEIGNEURS DE L'ORDRE ET DU RESPECT DES REGLES TREMBLEZ !

- Sirius…pitié…

- Tonton Patmol va t'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut pour rendre tes parents dingues mon filleul adoré…

- Qui t'a dit que tu serais parrain au juste ?

- C'est une évidence Cornedrue.

Soudain Sirius saisit Ginny par la taille et sans prévenir se mit à la faire tournoyer joyeusement.

- Lily dis lui, toi, que je serais parrain.

Ginny rit et acquiesça.

- Pose ma femme par terre, sale brute, grogna James.

- Pense au bébé, espèce de crétin, grommela Gordon.

Sirius reposa Ginny délicatement.

- Je suis sur que ce sera un garçon, affirma le jeune Black.

- Pfff, ce sera une fille, rétorqua Beth.

Ainsi commença un long débat…

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, dans les environs de minuit, Ginny se faufila hors de Godric's Hollow pour prévenir le dernier invité de leur réunion du lendemain.

James avait hésité à la laisser partir, mais après maintes suppliques, il avait admis que la rousse était la seule à pouvoir convaincre cette personne de venir.

Ginny transplana près de la clairière de Pré-au-Lard, cette même clairière où il n'y avait pas si longtemps James lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

Resserrant sa cape dans une tentative pour échapper au vent glacial de début décembre elle scruta les environs nerveusement.

Viendrait-il ? Rien n'était moins sur.

Et s'il venait, l'écouterait-il ? Là encore résidait un mystère.

Elle avait laissé à plusieurs reprises dans la Gazette du Sorcier des petites annonces lui désignant l'endroit et l'heure de ce rendez-vous, puisque aucun des hiboux qu'elle lui avait envoyé n'avait réussi à le trouver.

- Tu devrais être plus vigilante, Evans, susurra une voix à son oreille la faisant sursauter.

- Sévérus !

Habillé tout de noir, le visage fatigué et le corps aminci, Sévérus Snape la scrutait de ses yeux insondables, baguette en mains.

Mais Ginny savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle avait d'ailleurs rangé sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ais eu mon message, tu es un homme dur à contacter, lui dit elle doucement.

- C'est peut-être parce que je ne veux pas être contacté, répliqua-t-il froidement. Que veux tu ?

Il tenait toujours sa baguette, mais semblait un peu plus détendu.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu ne t'ais certainement pas donné autant de mal pour me joindre juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles, Evans…ou devrais-je dire Potter ?

Ginny poussa un soupir, cela n'allait pas être simple, mais Sévérus devait être présent lors de cette réunion si spéciale, James lui-même en avait convenu.

Et la rousse savait comment le convaincre.

- Sévérus, je ne te mentirai pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il fronça les sourcils et tout son corps se tendit.

- Qui te dit que je t'aiderai ? Remarqua-t-il avec acidité.

- Tu me dois une dette de vie.

Il sembla étonné un instant puis étrangement triste et blessé.

Ginny savait qu'elle aurait pu le convaincre d'une autre façon, mais le temps lui manquait.

- Parle, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Et la rousse, sans rougir, lui dévoila le mensonge qui amènerait Sévérus Rogue à Godric's Hollow le lendemain.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Tout va bien se passer.

Ginny jeta un regard noir à James tout en continuant à se tordre les mains.

- Lily…Lily, me fais tu confiance ?

Le chocolat rencontra l'émeraude.

La rousse soupira.

- Bien sur que oui. Je suis juste…terrifiée. Et si cela tournait mal ? Dumbledore…

- Aussi puissant qu'il soit, même Dumbledore ne peut contrer les sorts que nous avons préparés. Calme toi. Tout va bien se passer.

Pour faire taire toute autre protestation de la part de sa femme, James entreprit de l'embrasser, avec douceur et langueur.

- Hum hum.

Sursautant, le couple se sépara pour faire face à leurs amis.

Un sourire amusé jouait sur les lèvres de Sirius et Gordon tandis que Beth et Remus arboraient un air attendri.

- Vous nous avez convoqué pour un spectacle pour adulte, tututut James, Lily, je ne vous pensais pas exhibitionnistes ! Plaisanta Sirius.

Beth roula des yeux et lui claqua l'arrière de la tête en marmonnant un « pervers » qui fit rire les autres.

Tout le monde s'installa confortablement dans les canapés du salon.

- Alors ? Pourquoi cette réunion ? Où est Peter ? Je pensais qu'il serait déjà là ? Demanda calmement Remus.

- Tu le sauras lorsque tous les invités seront présents.

Nombreux furent ceux qui haussèrent les sourcils à cette déclaration de James. Mais avant même que l'un d'entre eux n'ouvre la bouche pour en savoir plus, Harry entra dans le salon accompagné de Mc Gonagall et étonnement de Gidéon, Alice et Frank.

- Vous avez réuni l'Ordre ? Questionna aussitôt Sirius, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparue de ses beaux traits.

- Non, fut la simple réponse de James.

Les nouveaux arrivants reçurent un chaleureux accueil, Gidéon se précipita pour serrer Ginny dans ses bras, suivi de près par Alice qui avec un énorme sourire annonça qu'elle aussi était enceinte.

De nombreuses exclamations retentirent alors.

- Si James et Lily ont un garçon, et Frank et Alice, une fille nous les marierons et ils nous feront une ribambelle de mini-aurors ! lança Sirius en riant.

- Voyons Sirius, ils ont à peine la taille d'une noix et tu penses déjà à les marier et à faire de nous des grands parents croulants ? Rétorqua Frank avec un sourire.

- Qui parle de grand parent croulant ? Je suis bientôt arrière grand père et je suis en pleine forme jeune homme ! S'offusqua faussement Harry.

- Ca reste à voir Chef ! Minauda Alice.

- Oh toi, si tu n'étais pas enceinte…

Les rires fusèrent mais Ginny eut du mal à être aussi sincère qu'elle l'aurait due. L'inquiétude et la nervosité montaient à chaque seconde qui passait.

C'était une idée idiote. Idiote, idiote, idiote.

Cela allait très mal se finir !

La rousse était si occupée à s'inquiéter qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Dumbledore avant que James ne lui serre la main.

Le directeur de Poudlard leur sourit mais Ginny pouvait voir que dans ses yeux les étincelles qui semblaient de tout temps scintiller, n'étaient pas aussi brillantes qu'à l'habitude.

Elle fut littéralement foudroyée en réalisant ce qui attristait le vieil homme. Trealawney avait passé son entretien quelques jours auparavant…la prophétie…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se remettre, cependant, James lui serra la main une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus fort.

Il était temps que leur mascarade commence et cela même si un invité manquait encore à l'appel.

Elle se leva et avec un talent d'actrice digne de Fred et Georges dans leur meilleur jour, elle feignit un malaise attirant le regard de tous dans sa direction.

James fut rapide, précis et efficace.

Sans que la rousse ne s'en rende compte chaque personne présente dans le salon de Godric Hollow s'endormit simultanément.

Ginny se releva et observa le tableau qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Sirius avait la tête sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et ronflait bruyamment. Beth, Gidéon, Remus, Alice et Frank s'étaient endormis dans une position assise qui semblait plutôt inconfortable. Mac Gonagall, Harry et Gordon étaient, eux, allongés sur le sol car James les avait surpris alors qu'ils se précipitaient sur Ginny pour l'aider.

Et enfin Dumbledore était assis, la tête droite, les yeux clos mais il semblait lutter contre le sommeil.

- James, souffla Ginny paniquée en pointant le vieil homme.

Son mari réagit au quart de tour en relançant le sort sur le directeur dont la tête tomba presque immédiatement en arrière. Il émit un ronflement, bizarrement assez semblable à celui de Sirius, et les époux Potter poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Quand est ce que Rogue doit arriver ? Demanda James.

- Dans quelques minutes…

- Profitons de l'attente pour les mettre dans une position plus confortable, dit le brun à lunettes en désignant Mac Gonagall, Gordon et Harry.

Ils firent en sorte que tous les endormis soient le plus à l'aise possible et quelques instants plus tard une sonnerie retentit dans la maison.

Ginny alla ouvrir la porte le cœur battant.

Rogue se tenait sur le porche de la maison et malgré son masque d'impassibilité sa nervosité transparaissait.

- Entre.

Il acquiesça, s'avança, et reçut le sort en pleine poitrine avant de tomber, endormi, sur le sol.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, Lily, lorsqu'ils se réveilleront tu auras exactement trois heures avant qu'ils ne commencent à regagner l'usage de la magie.

Nerveusement Ginny hocha la tête pour montrer à James qu'elle avait compris.

- Un…

Elle espéra que tout se passerait bien.

- Deux…

Par où commencer ? Bien sur elle avait répété son discours des jours et des jours mais à cet instant il lui sembla creux, vide de sens.

- Trois !

Le premier à sortir du sommeil fut Dumbledore suivi de près par Frank et Sirius.

- Lily, James qu'est ce que…

Sirius se tut lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps comme celui des autres était paralysé et sa magie figée.

Beth émit un gémissement et regarda autour d'elle sans comprendre.

Les autres se contentèrent de fixer les époux Potter, qui debout près de la cheminée, les regardait avec un air grave et solennel.

Dumbledore semblait vouloir de ses yeux bleu clair et perçant saisir la situation, lire en eux, mais le vieil se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ne tentez pas de vous libérer cela serait une perte de temps, lui dit James.

- A quoi ça rime ? Grogna Remus d'un ton menaçant qui fit frissonner Ginny.

Sirius émit alors un son d'étranglement en en constatant la présence de Rogue, que James avait fait léviter jusqu'à un canapé.

- Qu'est ce que ce mangemort fait là ! S'écria-t-il.

- J'aimerai bien le savoir Black, cracha furieusement Sévérus.

- Ca suffit ! Interrompit froidement James. Nous vous avons tous réunis ici dans un but, pour une fois dans vos vies, mettez de côté votre rancœur puérile, nous avons des choses à vous dires…des choses d'une importance vitale.

Le silence qui suivit fut si lourd que Ginny le sentit presque peser sur sa poitrine.

C'était à son tour de prendre la parole. C'était à son tour de révéler ce qu'on lui avait pourtant interdit de révéler.

- Lily, non…, le ton de Dumbledore était presque suppliant.

Mais Ginny, serrant la main de James et fixant sur un point invisible au fond de la pièce, _parla_.

Et elle parla longtemps.

Comme elle l'avait fait avec James, elle raconta le Terrier, le temps de paix, sa famille…

Elle leur conta l'histoire d'Harry James Potter, le Survivant.

Elle relata dans les moindres détails le sort de chacun d'entre eux.

Chaque blessure, chaque désespoir, chaque drame…_chaque mort_.

Elle n'oublia rien.

Et lorsqu'elle eu finie, lorsqu'elle croisa leur regard horrifié, elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement.

Le soulagement de ne plus avoir leur destin entre les mains.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

A suivre...

******O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

******Une review est toujours la bienvenue si le coeur vous en dit...**

******Dans tous les cas, MERCI A VOUS TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS! Vous pouvez être surs qu'elles sont appréciées! Et merci d'être encore là, après tant de temps...**

******A bientôt...j'espère.**


	40. Si peu de temps

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR.

**Titre**: Parce que la vie continue

**Auteur**: 1001 . Nuits

**N/A:** Arrivée à ce point je ne pense pas que je puisse trouver une autre excuse que la vie reprenant ses droits...Mais je tiens à le dire et à le redire, cela prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais je finirai cette fic! **Merci à ceux qui y croient encore et toujours, votre soutien est inestimable**!

Sur une autre note, je voudrais préciser que **toute personne souhaitant s'inspirer de ma fic est priée de bien vouloir m'en faire part d'abord**! Cela a déjà été fait et j'ai le bon sens de comprendre que l'on puisse s'inspirer les uns des autres, mais **je ne tolère pas qu'on reprenne ma fic mot pour mot sur un autre site en disant que c'est la sienne**! Merci de respecter cette règle élémentaire de courtoisie entre auteurs, (même si nous ne sommes qu'amateurs), qui veut que l'on demande la permission avant de reprendre une idée!

Sur ce: BONNE LECTURE!

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Chapitre 39: Si peu de temps**

Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression que le monde courrait à sa perte, pourquoi il lui apparaissait si horrible.

C'était un mensonge.

Elle savait exactement pourquoi.

Une partie d'elle avait espéré.

Une partie plus grande que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Cette partie de son âme avait cru, si profondément, avec tant de force, à un changement.

_Elle avait espéré_.

James posa une main sur son épaule et les sanglots de Ginny, loin de s'amoindrir à ce geste tendre, ne firent que redoubler.

"Je suis désolé", murmura son mari. "Je suis tellement, tellement, désolé. Je croyais…"

Il se stoppa et la rousse enfouie un peu plus son visage dans ses mains.

Oui, James avait espéré, tout comme elle.

Ils avaient espéré que leurs amis…ces êtres qui formaient leur famille…ces personnes qui comptaient plus que tout…que leurs amis prennent la décision de tout changer.

Changer le funeste avenir, éviter les drames, la douleur, la tristesse.

Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

_"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque._

_Il était le seul à être resté presque stoïque durant le récit de Ginny. Le seul à avoir encaissé un à un les évènements futurs sans réellement broncher._

_Étonnement, le premier à avoir craqué était celui auquel Ginny n'aurait jamais pensé._

_Albus Dumbledore avait baissé la tête (seul mouvement qu'il pouvait faire à cause des sorts de James)._

_Il avait baissé la tête dès l'annonce de la prophétie._

_Et la rousse, avec stupeur et tristesse, s'était vite rendue compte qu'il pleurait._

_Voir un homme si fort s'effondrer était de loin une vision dramatique._

_Beth, Alice et Minerva avaient rapidement suivies._

_Frank et Gordon avaient finalement craqué après quelques instants._

_Remus et Gidéon avaient quant à eux résister jusqu'à l'annonce de la mort future et proche de Gordon._

_Pourtant Sirius…Sirius avait résisté. Son regard avait fixé Ginny, il avait calmement écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire._

_"Pourquoi ? "reprit-il. "Pourquoi nous dire tout cela maintenant ?"_

_Ce fut James qui lui répondit, la rousse ne se sentant plus le courage de dire quoique ce soit de plus._

_"Parce que nous ne pouvions pas décider de l'avenir du monde, de votre avenir. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Vous aviez le droit de savoir et de prendre vos décisions. Lorsque vous vous réveillerez demain matin, aucun de vous ne se rappellera de cette soirée."_

_"Pas vous", devina Sirius._

_"En effet. Vous aurez prit votre décision et nous nous chargerons de l'appliquer, quoiqu'il en coûte."_

_"Mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'il adviendra alors."_

_"Non", répondit honnêtement James._

_Sirius garda quelques instants le silence. Les autres reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits. _

_"Et si nous vous demandions de…tuer Peter. Pour l'empêcher de vous trahir, le feriez-vous ?"_

_James planta son regard chocolat dans celui acier de son meilleur ami._

_"Non", lui dit il clairement._

_Sirius fronça les sourcils._

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Parce que nous _savons_, et nous respectons le fait que certains évènements soient nécessaires pour donner une chance au futur."_

_"Comme quoi exactement ?"_

_Sirius pouvait lire la résignation dans le visage de son frère de cœur et soudain il comprit._

_"C'EST HORS DE QUESTION JAMES !"_

_"Malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix."_

_Beth, les yeux bouffis les regarda sans comprendre et demanda d'une voix tremblante une explication._

_"Ils veulent se laisser mourir ! Hurla Sirius fou de rage. Et qu'est ce qu'on y gagne hein ? Pourquoi ?"_

_Il semblait que Sirius craquait à son tour. Ginny pouvait clairement voir les larmes se former au coin de ses yeux gris._

_"Sans vous, rien ne sera plus pareil de toute façon ! Que restera-t-il de nous hein ? Êtes vous si égoïstes ? Vous allez nous abandonner, abandonner Harry, votre fils, et pourquoi ? Parce que certains événements ne doivent pas êtres changer ? C'est stupide !"_

_Cette fois, Ginny vit les larmes de Sirius couler le long de ses joues._

_"Il a raison", fit soudainement Remus._

_Il fut approuver pas Frank et Alice, mais aussi par Beth, Gidéon et Gordon._

_Sévérus, Minerva et Albus semblaient encore en transe._

_James passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà naturellement ébouriffés._

_"Comprenez nous", murmura-t-il doucement en les fixant un à un." Si nous ne mourons pas, le monde magique n'aura personne pour le défendre. Ne vous méprenez pas, je déteste le fait qu'Harry, mon _bébé_, soit mit au centre d'une _guerre_, mais il représente à lui seul l'unique espoir du monde magique."_

_Il s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration et se saisit de la main de Ginny en la serrant fort. Cette dernière comprit qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de prononcer les mots qui marquaient leur décision._

_"Nous sommes prêts à mourir", dit-elle fermement. "Nous sommes prêts à mourir pour le sauver. Pas le monde magique, nous ne sommes pas altruistes à ce point. Mais nous sommes prêts à mourir pour Harry. Il est notre fils et nous l'aimons plus que tout. Nous voulons qu'il grandisse, qu'il aime, qu'il vive. Il aura certes cette horrible guerre sur les épaules et oui, sa vie ne sera pas que joie. Mais en devenant le Survivant et en donnant ainsi l'espoir au monde magique de combattre et de vaincre Voldemort, il se créera par la même un monde où il pourra connaitre le bonheur."_

_Elle marqua une pause._

_"Ne nous en voulez pas", les suplia-t-elle. "Nous vous aimons mais Harry…il est notre fils. Et si mourir signifie lui donner un avenir meilleur, alors nous mourrons."_

_Un long silence suivi sa tirade._

_Puis, soudain Beth demanda de sa voix tremblante :_

_"Et moi ?"_

_Ginny haussa un sourcil sans vraiment comprendre._

_"Et moi ?" répéta Beth. "A aucun moment tu n'as cité mon destin. Est-ce que moi aussi je vais mourir ? Certainement, car je n'aurais jamais laissé Sirius être enfermé, ni Remus se terrer dans sa solitude…et encore moins confié Harry à ta peste de sœur."_

_"Pour tout t'avouer, je n'en sais rien. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une Elisabeth Smith avant d'atterrir dans le passé."_

_Cela sembla plus angoisser Beth que la rassurer._

_Un autre long silence s'étendit durant plusieurs minutes._

_"Alors…je t'ai tué."_

_Sévérus venait de briser le silence qui devenait pesant._

_Son teint était blafard et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rendu audible seulement par l'absence de bruits._

_Ginny fronça les sourcils._

_"En lui révélant la prophétie, je t'ai tué", chuchota-t-il encore._

_Il semblait réellement effondré._

_Pire, c'était comme si d'un coup il avait été privé de tout espoir, de toute lumière._

_La rousse sentit son cœur se tordre._

_"Ne sois pas stupide Rogue!" Lança James, agacé. "Tu ne l'as pas plus tué que moi !"_

_Le reste des personnes présentes se tourna vers le brun à lunettes, surpris._

_"Cela n'a jamais été ta faute Sévérus, cela ne le sera jamais", dit Ginny doucement._

_"Le seul fautif est et sera toujours Voldemort, ne te blâme pas", le ton de James était emprunt de gentillesse et les autres notèrent tout de suite l'absence d'hostilité dans sa voix. "Tu devrais plutôt te sentir fier et nous, nous sentir reconnaissant. Tu es après tout celui qui sauvera Harry plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. Pour cela, Rogue, je te remercie."_

_L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de chacun, sur celui de Sévérus encore plus. Ginny posa un baiser sur la joue de son mari, reconnaissante._

_"Qu'attendez-vous de nous exactement ?"_

_L'étonnement disparu et l'atmosphère s'alourdit soudain alors que Dumbledore sortait de sa transe, les sillons tracés par ses larmes encore visibles sur son ancien visage._

_Ginny planta son regard dans celui d'Albus._

_"Nous attendons que vous choisissiez votre destin."_

Et ils avaient décidé.

Tous.

Cela n'avait pas été sans peines ni débats, mais tous, sans exceptions, avaient été d'accord sur la décision finale.

_Rien ne devait changer._

Ginny avait entendu ces mots comme un prisonnier entend sa condamnation à mort.

_"Qui sait ce qui se passera si nous changeons tout ?" Déclara solennellement Gordon plus tard dans la soirée. "Nous ne pouvons enlever au monde magique treize années de paix et de reconstruction. Nous ne pouvons le priver d'espoir, et je ne parle pas que d'Harry car nous ne le laisserons pas porter son fardeau seul, mais de tous les autres qui seront nécessaire à la lutte et qui, si nous décidons d'un changement, ne seront peut être plus capable de combattre."_

_"Alors quoi !" S'exclama Remus, en colère. "Tu vas te laisser mourir toi aussi ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire !"_

_"Moi non plus", ajouta vivement Gidéon." Je peux très bien être le seul des deux à partir, ça n'affectera pas vraiment l'histoire…"_

_Gordon blanchit._

_"Ne raconte pas de bêtises", dit-il d'une petite voix._

_"Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous débattez sur votre mort ?" S'indigna Minerva. "Il y a forcément un moyen de garder tout le monde en vie !"_

_"Et tout le monde sain d'esprit", murmura Alice le teint encore pâle._

_Albus était silencieux. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis sa précédente question. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas participer au débat, comme s'il ne voulait pas décider. _

_Et lorsque une à une, les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui en quête de réponse, il secoua sa tête avant de la baisser, défait._

_"J'ai déjà le poids de tant de culpabilité qui pèse sur mes épaules, ne me faites pas choisir pour vous, s'il vous plaît."_

_Sa voix était suppliante, tremblante._

_La décision se prit donc sans lui. _

Au final, ce fut Sirius qui amena les autres à faire ce choix maudit aux yeux de la rousse.

_"Gordon a raison et vous le savez tous. On ne pourra pas sauver nos peaux sans altérer profondément le déroulement des évènements. Et nous ne sommes pas des enfants, il est temps de réaliser que nous ne survivrons pas tous. James et Lily (il marqua un longue pause), James et Lily ont décidé et ont accepté l'inacceptable. Je ferais de même. Je sais que cela me mènera à la mort même si vous trouvez le moyen de me sortir de ce voile. Mais ça en vaut la peine. A quoi ça sert de vivre dans un monde où tout ce que nous haïssons le plus a toutes les __chances de régner sur nos vies? Je préfère mourir et donner la possibilité à ceux qui restent de faire en sorte que ces chances soient réduites au minimum."_

_"Non", protesta Beth._

_"Je veux garder espoir que tu survives", murmura seulement Sirius en réponse._

_Après ça, une à une les personnes présentes se rangèrent à l'avis de Sirius. Toutes étaient en larmes. Toutes semblaient au bord du désespoir. Mais toutes étaient déterminées._

_"Alea jactas est, qu'il en soit ainsi", murmura Albus._

Et c'était tout.

Juste comme ça.

En quelques mots, ils avaient scellés définitivement leur destin et celui du monde magique avec lui.

Ginny était effondrée.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

"Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette", dit Gordon avec sollicitude deux jours après la nuit fatidique. Le sort de James avait fonctionné à merveilles et aucun de leurs amis ne se rappelait de ce qui leur avait été révélé.

Aucun ne se souvenait de leur terrible décision.

Ginny, elle, était condamnée à savoir.

"Tu dois me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas, je suis ton gynécomage."

Ginny tenta de sourire à son ami mais échoua lamentablement.

"Cela n'a rien avoir avec ma grossesse Gordon", lui murmura-t-elle en passant presque inconsciemment une main tendre sur son ventre qui doucement commençait à enfler.

Les vacances de Noël étaient entamées et malgré les temps sombres qui régnaient, Godric Hollow était habité par une ambiance de fête. Ginny et James avaient pourtant beaucoup de mal à se joindre aux festivités.

Gordon aidait Ginny dans le cuisine quand il l'avait abordé.

"James et toi...vous vous êtes disputé?"Demanda-t-il, incertain. Il semblait rechigné à poser la question et évitait soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux.

Ginny comprit que leur comportement à elle et James avait été remarqué par leurs amis et qu'il les inquiétait. Apparemment, Gordon avait été désigné pour faire son enquête auprès d'elle, pendant un bref instant elle se demanda qui avait été désigné pour aborder James. Sirius, certainement.

"Tu sais", continua Gordon en voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, "ce n'est pas si grave. Tous les couples se disputent...Ca va s'arranger."

Il lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

Peut être était-ce les hormones, l'accumulation du manque de sommeil, la tristesse et le choc qui avaient suivis cette fameuse nuit ou, qui sait, ces trois facteurs réunis, mais Ginny sentit le masque qu'elle s'était forgé pour faire face aux évènements éclater en mille morceaux.

C'en était trop.

"Ca va s'arranger?" Reprit-elle lentement en sentant la colère gronder en elle." Non Gordon ça va de mal en pire. La guerre nous entoure, et les morts, les disparitions s'accumulent. Chaque jour je me demande pourquoi le destin est si cruel pour nous infliger tout ça et chaque jour je prie pour qu'une solution apparaisse, pour que l'espoir subsiste, mais chaque fois, il est écrasé; si bien que je me demande si ça vaut encore la peine d'espérer. Je vais mettre au monde un enfant que j'aime plus que tout mais qui devra grandir dans un environnement froid, hostile, plein de haine et de rancœur. Il devra faire face à des choix qu'aucun enfant ne devrait faire et affronter un mal dont la racine est si profonde qu'il est presque impossible de la détruire. Et tu sais quoi? Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire. Alors non, Gordon, CA NE VA PAS S'ARRANGER!"

Et sur ces derniers mots criés avec toute la force de son désespoir, Ginny tourna les talons prête à s'en aller. Elle s'aperçut alors que Remus et Beth se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, la regardant bouche bée.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était trop nouée, alors elle secoua la tête et contourna ses amis pour se diriger à grands pas dans sa chambre.

Là, elle s'effondra sur le lit et pleura.

Elle se demanda sarcastiquement si son corps était assez fort pour produire cette mer de larmes qu'elle semblait déverser depuis des années maintenant.

Oui, c'en était trop. Elle avait survécu à Tom Riddle, survécu à la renaissance de Voldemort, survécu encore à sa venue dans le passé, à la perte de sa vie en tant que Ginny Weasley. Elle avait surmonté les épreuves du sort en s'adaptant à sa nouvelle identité, en aimant sa nouvelle famille sans conditions, en tombant amoureuse, en acceptant son destin.

Mais c'en était trop. Trop.

Un être humain n'était pas fait pour supporter tant de souffrance.

Car faire croître un espoir fou de changement et le voir s'effondrer comme un château de sable face à un tsunami dévastateur était une souffrance. La plus grande qu'elle ait eu à éprouver jusque là.

"Lily?"

La voix de James était douce mais hésitante.

"Laisse moi tranquille."

La voix de Ginny, elle, était brisée.

"Je suis tellement désolé", murmura James avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ces derniers temps, c'était là les seuls mots que son mari prononçait en sa présence.

Des litanies de « Je suis désolé » qui la faisaient se sentir vide de l'intérieur.

Objectivement, la rousse savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de James. Il n'y était pour rien dans le choix de ses amis. Lui aussi avait espérer.

Mais contre toute raison, elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir fait espérer.

Cette rancœur finirait par disparaître, Ginny en était sure, mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la ressentir et de l'exprimer.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

La tension ambiante qui régnait à Godric's Hollow faisait fuir ses habitants. Ginny savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute.

Elle s'était murée dans un silence absolue depuis ces derniers jours.

Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle repensa à sa vie en tant que Ginny puis à celle en tant que Lily. Une personne pour deux histoires différentes.

La rousse caressa son ventre.

Elle ferma les yeux et de tout son être pensa à Harry. Un flot d'amour déferla dans ses veines et elle sourit faiblement.

Molly Weasley avait-elle ressentie la même chose lorsqu'elle même était enceinte de sa seule et unique fille? Certainement.

Le mince sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Ginny s'évanouit et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se demanda quelle réaction sa famille, les Weasley, et sa mère en particulier, auraient lorsqu'ils apprendraient par une froide nuit de décembre 1996 qu'elle avait disparue. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Elle s'imagina leurs visages dévastés, leur désespoir.

Elle passa de nouveau sa main sur son ventre.

Et Harry? Elle n'avait pas songer à sa réaction face à la révélation de son identité en tant que Lily Evans depuis tant de mois maintenant. Comment réagirait-il? Serait-il furieux?Triste?Confus?Lui en voudrait-il de n'avoir rien changé?

De toute sa vie, Ginny n'aurait jamais pensé aimer quelqu'un comme elle aimait son fils. Elle aimait James irrémédiablement et sans limites, et elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ne pouvait aimer plus que cette tonne d'amour qu'elle avait pour son mari; mais c'était faux.

L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant n'avait aucun égal.

Et ce n'était que depuis qu'elle était enceinte qu'elle l'avait vraiment réalisé. Et cela ne donnait que plus de sens et de puissance à cette formule qu'elle avait découvert par hasard un jour dans la réserve, écrite sur les pages d'un livre dédié à l'Ancienne Magie. Un livre qui lui avait offert les trois mots qui feraient de Harry Potter, le Survivant.

La rousse soupira.

Ses pensées la menaient toutes dans le même sens au final: à sa propre mort.

Elle sursauta presque tant cette réalisation était forte: bientôt elle cesserait d'exister, bientôt elle mourrait. Elle l'avait toujours su, elle l'avait toujours accepté mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'en avait pas réellement pris conscience.

Un infime partie d'elle même avait espéré que la décision de ses amis conduirait à sa survie et à celle de James. L'espoir était une chose dangereuse.

Cette minuscule partie d'elle avait été stupide de penser qu'elle pourrait survivre: car si elle survivait, Harry mourrait et ceci était complètement inacceptable.

"Je vais mourir", murmura-t-elle dans la pièce vide.

Et cette prise de conscience en amena une autre.

"Il me reste si peu de temps", soupira-t-elle.

Il était temps de chasser toutes les tensions qui régnaient à Godric's Hollow.

Il était temps de vivre pleinement les deux années à venir...avant la fin.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Les maraudeurs étaient réunis dans la cuisine lorsque Ginny, forte de sa résolution, alla les retrouver.

"Ou sont Beth et Gordon?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un bloc pour la regarder, James les yeux brillant d'espoir lui répondit faiblement que Beth faisait la sieste et que Gordon n'était pas encore rentré de l'hôpital.

En voyant ses cernes profondes et son visage blafard, Ginny sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en elle: cela avait été tellement injuste de sa part d'en vouloir à James.

Déterminée, elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir tant de joie en vous voyant vous faire un bisou!" S'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

"Si tu manques tellement d'action, plains toi auprès de Beth camarade!" Rétorqua James en riant.

Et juste comme ça, la bonne humeur reprit du service dans tout le manoir.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement.

Ma respiration est saccadée et mon souffle erratique.

Un instant je songe qu'un sombre cauchemar est à l'origine des battements désordonnés de mon cœur mais non…c'est autre chose…

En sueur, je me redresse et passe lentement une main sur mon visage dans le but de me calmer.

D'un geste tout aussi lent je me saisis de mes lunettes et constate avec un grognement qu'il est à peine cinq heures du matin.

Le soleil perce à peine au loin, par delà la fenêtre…

Un malaise profond est ancré en moi.

Quelque chose qui me ronge…un sombre pressentiment…

Je sens que quelque chose vient de changer.

De changer à jamais.

Une vague de panique s'empare de moi, car depuis longtemps ce genre d'impression m'est apparu comme une future découverte macabre.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me réveille ainsi.

Mais cette fois…cette fois c'est plus fort.

Un étau se referme dans ma poitrine et ni ma respiration ni mon cœur ne veulent reprendre un rythme normal.

Je suffoque.

Puis, tout aussi brusquement que c'est arrivé tout s'achève et je sens une chaleur bienfaitrice m'envahir.

Comme si un être invisible m'enlaçait et me berçait.

Pourtant il n'y a personne.

Non personne.

Je suis seul alors pourq…

De nouveau cette chaleur.

Mais d'où vient-elle ?

Ma main passe inconsciemment sur mon torse et…

Le pendentif !

C'est le pendentif qui déclenche cette chaleur !

Alors je souris.

Il faudra vraiment que je remercie Ginny pour ça.

A l'évocation de la rouquine je sens un froid m'envahir.

Comme si…comme si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé.

Je hoche la tête, désabusé, décidément je deviens vraiment parano…

Mais j'ai de quoi l'être d'un certain côté…

Non.

_Ne pense pas à ça de si bon matin, Harry._

J'y pense déjà assez le reste de la journée, je peux au moins m'accorder ce petit répit…

Une voix vicieuse me susurre que Sirius lui n'est plus là pour profiter des moments de répit que la vie offre…il n'est plus là à cause de moi…

De nouveau je hoche la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée, qui je le sais, me hantera toute la journée, comme à l'habitude.

Définitivement cette journée commence mal.

Et pire que tout le sommeil ne risque pas de retarder un peu l'échéance…

Je me lève donc, m'habille sans empressement et descend à la Salle Commune d'un pas morne.

Et là je me fige.

Le sentiment d'intense panique reprend sa place.

Hermione est là.

Dans un des fauteuils qu'elle affectionne tant.

Son regard fixe le feu mourant, vide de tout.

Sur ses joues, de longs sillons sont tracés en continu par des larmes silencieuses.

Elle ne sursaute même pas quand je m'assois près d'elle.

"Hermione ?" Je l'appelle d'une voix tremblante.

Rien dans son attitude ne montre qu'elle m'a entendu.

"Hermione ?" Répète-je.

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux se plongent dans les miens et j'y lis une immense tristesse teintée de résignation.

Puis, avec lenteur elle niche son visage contre moi et je l'entoure maladroitement de mes bras.

Mais Merlin tout puissant !

Que se passe-t-il ?

Mon cœur a reprit un rythme plus que désordonné.

Les épaules d'Hermione tressautent et j'entends un gémissement plaintif.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

C'est comme si…comme si elle venait de perdre un être cher.

Cette pensée me fait frissonner.

"Harry ! Hermione ! Qu'est ce que…"

Je n'avais pas entendu Ron arriver.

En levant la tête je croise son regard bleu plein d'incompréhension.

Je lui fais signe que je suis aussi perdu que lui et il s'assoit avec nous.

Le silence qui s'installe n'est brisé que par les sanglots de mon amie.

Je sens vraiment une crainte sourde montée en moi.

Pitié Merlin…pitié…

Faites que rien ne soit arrivé…

Merlin…

Mais alors qu'aucun de nous n'ose bouger le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivote et je sens mon cœur s'arrêter brusquement.

Car Albus Dumbledore, lui-même, vient de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune et son air grave ne me rassure pas du tout.

Il nous lance un regard indescriptible, passant de la tristesse à autre chose que je ne saurais définir.

Hermione a cessé de pleurer.

Elle s'est redressée et a essuyé ses larmes d'un revers de la manche en fixant le directeur.

Ce dernier n'a pas eu besoin de parler pour que l'on se lève et qu'on le suive jusqu'à son bureau.

Le trajet se fait silencieusement.

Ron a le visage livide, et Hermione les yeux dans le vague.

Dumbledore, lui, regarde simplement devant lui marchant d'un pas souple.

Et moi…moi je sens ma peur grandir à chaque pas.

Une boule d'angoisse s'est formée dans ma gorge et rien, pas même ce si beau pendentif ne vient me rassurer.

Lorsque nous franchissons la porte du bureau directorial, je sens mon cœur tomber dans un gouffre infini.

Sont présents dans un coin en retrait, Remus Lupin, Sévérus Rogue, Minerva Mc Gonagall et une femme dont j'ignore l'identité.

Dans l'autre coin se tiennent nerveusement tous les Weasley.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley, (l'air apeuré et fatigué), Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George.

Oui tous les Weasley.

Sauf une.

Je vois chacun des membres de ma famille de substitution pâlir en ne voyant pas la cadette de leur troupe entrer avec nous.

Dumbledore nous invite à nous asseoir et je sens le regard de Remus, Rogue, Mc Gonagall, et de cette femme inconnue, se braquer sur moi.

Le directeur se racle la gorge et toute mon attention se fixe sur lui.

J'ai peur.

Vraiment _très_ peur.

"Je vous ai convoqué ici de si bon matin car il est enfin l'heure de révéler un lourd secret qui pèse sur certains d'entre nous –dont moi-même- depuis trop longtemps."

Il marque une pause et plante son regard dans le mien.

Je frissonne.

"Aujourd'hui je dois vous annoncer une triste, bien triste nouvelle", murmure-t-il presque, d'une voix chargée d'émotions contenues.

Et alors que les Weasleys se redressent, attendant la suite, encore pleins d'espoir malgré les sombres propos de Dumbledore, je sais.

Je sais et mon monde semble s'écrouler quand que je comprends que jamais plus je ne reverrai Ginny Weasley.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**A suivre...**

******O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Court chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plus!**

**Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues si le coeur vous en dit!**


End file.
